Dragons and Phoenixes, Fathers and Daughters
by J. Lucy-Daisuke
Summary: Story Completed! A sequel to 'The Picture, the Promise, and the Protectors'. Along with personal changes that rock the entire group, Lupin and the gang are dealing with a mysterious foe, among many other threats.
1. Break on Through To the Other Side

Disclaimer: Don't own 'um. I don't know the exact names of everyone who does, but I know that none of them are me.

Important Announcement:

_The Picture, the Promise, and the Protectors_ is going to be continued due to popular demand and good reviews for the first eleven chapters. I now have no clue how long this story will be, or everything that's going to happen in it, but I'd like your opinion on as to what should happen. Give me your opinions in the review section, and let me know how I'm doing.

Part 2

Several weeks after the party….

Chapter One

Day One: Break on Through (To the Other Side)

__

'Picked up my bags,

Ran to the station,

Railman said,

You got the wrong location.'

--The Beatles, _'One After 909'_

Yukiko closed her book and looked upward at her father, who sat next to her on the train, "All done, Jigen." It was a few weeks after the entire incident, and they were finally out of the city of Osaka via train this time.

"Good job, Yuki," Jigen said with a nod, placing the book in his carryon luggage. Just because Yukiko couldn't go to a regular school didn't mean she wouldn't forsake learning entirely. She had already gone through several books on English, math, history, as well as one on the subject of lock picking, "Why don't you switch to math now?"

"Okay," Yukiko nodded and took out a book from Jigen's bag. The girl was a natural for mathematics, and only lagged slightly in history. Lupin, who sat next to the two, looked down at the book Yukiko was currently reading.

"Jeeze, Jigen, you've turned into a little bit of a stickler, haven't you?" said Lupin jokingly.

"What? Your father probably did the same thing with you," Jigen snapped back.

"Nah. I stayed at home and had tutors come to the house," Lupin replied, "I never liked a single one…. Except for this science teacher—Woah, was she hot! Wore these little V-neck sweaters, and--"

Fujiko gave him a look of disgust and once again prayed that her child would not get its father's personality. Jigen seemed to share this disgust, and expressed his opinion openly, "For God's sakes! Monogamy is going to be a total bitch for you, isn't it!?"

"Oh, you have no idea!" Lupin groaned in response, leaning his head back onto the headrest of the train seat. Fujiko shot a glare at him, and Lupin smiled nervously back at Fujiko.

Meanwhile, Goemon had been trying to meditate, and had almost achieved his center when he heard Amaya curse at her laptop.

"Crap crap CRAP!" Amaya hissed through gritted teeth. Goemon gave a small shudder as he placed this familiar catch phrase with its owner. Some things never changed.

"What are you trying to do? Crack government files?" Lupin inquired excitedly, leaning forward.

"I wish…" Amaya admitted, "Tomb Raider. I can't get past the twelfth level! Damn it all!"

"Uh-huh…" Lupin looked over at Goemon slowly, and the samurai shrugged this off in response, "Well, at least we know who to come on if we're ever caught in a cyber gun battle. Hey, Amaya, heard anymore from your Pop?"

"We've been talking on the Internet some," Amaya admitted, "Oh, and he says he'll still get your ass someday."

"I always knew he wanted my fine little ass…" Lupin rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What ass?" Jigen inquired.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black if I ever heard!" Lupin retorted, "Hey, does that mean you were looking at my ass!?"

"Nope, just trying to make sure it doesn't get shot," Jigen replied coolly, "But does that mean you were looking at _my _ass?"

"And I repeat a comment that you yourself stated so bluntly before—What ass?" Lupin asked.

Interpol HQ:

"Zenigata!" Zenigata heard his name screamed, and suddenly awoke from his light sleep at his desk. He had fallen asleep at his desk again, he realized in his chagrin. He yawned tiredly, but came to full attentive horror when he realized his boss was glaring downward at him.

"Sir!" Zenigata rose and saluted his superior, but the other officer simply shook his head.

"How's the Lupin case go—No, no, let me guess. He got away again, right?" the head officer sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "Well, I've got a little surprise for you, Zenigata. Meet your new partner, Officer Remy, a recent transfer from the Paris police department."

A man stepped forward in front of the head officer, and Zenigata glowered. The same cocky expression that Lupin wore. Remy was a shorter man, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes that seemed to spell trouble as Zenigata looked him over.

"Well, welcome to the team, Remy!" said Zenigata in his best false cheeriness. He held out his hand, and Remy looked downward at Zenigata's hand, and paused before he shook it.

He looked upward at Zenigata, "Hello, Detective Zenigata. I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you."

"Same here, I'm sure," Zenigata replied suspiciously and turned back towards his desk and then looked at Remy once more before sitting down. "I don't have a very good feeling about this guy…" Zenigata muttered to himself as he began to flip through his files, and looked down at a blank file which he would be forced to fill out on his daughter one day.

Lupin's Main Hideout:

"Home sweet home!" Lupin said cheerily as he kicked open the door of his residence and allowed the others to follow him in before shutting the door.

"Come on, Yuki, I'll show you your room," Jigen said, lifting the little girl up.

Yukiko cheered for joy, "I get a room, too, Jigen!?"

"You sure do," Jigen replied.

"Cool!" Yukiko said as they began to walk up a flight of stairs towards the bedroom.

Amaya turned to Goemon, and studied the look on his face, "Not everybody likes to be called 'Dad'. Besides, it could be a little soon for the both of them. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll get closer as time goes on."

"I didn't say anything," Goemon replied, looking down at Amaya.

"You didn't have to," Amaya replied, and began to walk up the stairs towards her new room which she shared with Goemon. Goemon shook his head briefly and then followed Amaya upward.

"We really ought to get the baby room ready, Fujiko," Lupin said as they began to walk up the stairs to the rooms, "I figure you can share my room, and if I and the boys get started now, we'll be painting the room baby blue by Monday!"

Fujiko looked over at Lupin, "Why are you going to paint it blue if you know you'll just be repainting it pink when we find out it's a girl from the ultrasound?"

"Because we're going to see clearly in the ultrasound that it's a boy," Lupin replied, "Hey, I was thinking about getting a church booked next week, you know, for the wedding? Boy is there a lot of work ahead of us, Fujicakes! But I know by the power of love, we'll—"

"I think I'm going to go get some tuna," Fujiko said suddenly, setting down her bags in front of Lupin's door and walking back down the stairs. Lupin groaned and looked upward, and then began to put the bags into his room.

Jigen came out of his room while Lupin continued to put the bags into his room. Jigen looked downward at Lupin, and Lupin stopped in the middle of laying the suitcases on his bed.

"I'm going to go buy a bed," said Jigen, "I need help picking one out."

"And you'll think I know anything about picking out a girl's bed?" Lupin asked.

"Well you've sure as hell seen enough of them in your lifetime," Jigen replied bluntly. Lupin did not counter this, but simply chuckled lightly to himself.

"I see your point," Lupin said, standing up from the suitcases, "But a little kid's bed? Come on, Jigen! Just take Yukiko with you. She'll tell you what she likes."

"Fine," Jigen grumbled and stormed away, and took Yukiko with him to the local department store. He entered with Yukiko, and went directly to the furniture department, "Okay, kid, what are you looking for?" Jigen inquired.

"Can I get Powerpuff Girls bed sheets?" Yukiko asked intently. Jigen cringed, but slowly nodded his agreement. He found the sheets, and ignored the snickering of several tough-looking men as he did so. How he wished he had brought his gun with him. He wouldn't have used it, of course, but it would've been good to use as an intimidator. He came back to Yukiko, and found she had picked out a bed.

"It had to be the pink bed frame," Jigen muttered, putting his hand on his face. He begrudgingly ordered the frame from another macho-looking man at the furniture department, and tried not to pull him over the counter for the strange look he gave Jigen. He looked down at Yukiko, and calmed himself down. He couldn't go flying off of his handle in front of his daughter. He would come back later and seek his revenge, if the worker ever came back with the bed frame. He finally did, and Jigen resisted any help that the man offered him to load the furniture. He paid, and exited the store quickly.

He used perhaps every curse word that he knew as he tried to load the furniture into the car. Yukiko looked onward in uncertainty, looking back every once in a while at the somewhat confused shoppers. She then saw one woman come up and lifted the over end of the box for Jigen. Jigen lost his balance, and went headfirst into the floor of the Alfa Romeo.

"What the hell!?" Jigen grumbled as he lifted his hat and adjusted his glasses.

"I saw you needed some help. Sorry, I'll ask next time," the woman replied. She stretched out a hand, "You want some help, buddy?"

"Fine, thanks," Jigen snapped as he rose and seated himself onto the floor of the car, "Thanks for your help." He was able to get a good look at her now. She was a Chinese girl in her twenties, with short dark black hair and unusual blue eyes. She wore a white tanktop and black slacks, and many bracelets on her arms, he also noted. 

"Powerpuff Girls, huh?" she inquired, looking over at the bed spread on the floor next to Jigen.

"It's for my daughter," Jigen responded quickly, glancing over at a puzzled Yukiko.

The woman looked back at Yukiko, "Oh, she's adorable!"

"Thanks," Jigen nodded, "And, um, thanks with the bed again…."

"No problem, anytime!" she answered with a wide smile, "I guess I'll see you around! Bye!" she turned to leave, and Jigen was shocked to see under her white tank top she had a large tattoo of a red dragon on her back. Jigen shook his head, and climbed into the front of the car, "Come on, Yukiko!" he called, tilting his hat downward and taking out a cigarette. Yukiko obediently jumped into the car seat and smiled as Jigen started the car. She enjoyed the strong wind in her hair, and looked over at Jigen.

"What's wrong?" Yukiko asked.

"Nothing," Jigen answered, "Let's just get this bed together. I hope Goemon and Lupin will at least give me a hand with this…"

The House:

Jigen glared at Goemon and Lupin as they helped him assemble the bed. The two had not said anything, but their smirks said it all. Jigen shot his head upward, "What's so friggin' funny?"

"You almost kill the guys at the store and then some chick with a huge-ass tattoo of a dragon on her back and blue eyes comes to your rescue," Lupin said in a somewhat disbelieving tone, "I'm sure she was hot, but that tattoo is a total throw off. I just don't know about chicks with tattoos."

" It's simply a work of art, Lupin," Goemon said vaguely as he read over the directions, "Did someone find part G-4?"

"So, Jigen, who's your favorite Powerpuff girl?" asked Lupin with a smirk.

"Go to hell! I haven't found that part yet, Goemon," Jigen replied with a snap.

"I'm guessing you're a Bubbles fan," Lupin said to Goemon. The samurai looked up at Jigen, and briefly nodded.

"How that hell do you know about kids' cartoons characters, anyway!?" Jigen demanded.

"Because, unlike you, we don't choose to live like mushrooms," Lupin replied.

"Huh?" Jigen looked at him in confusion.

"He means you're kept in the dark and grown on crap," Goemon responded coolly. Jigen shot a glare, found 'G-4' and threw it in the direction of Goemon's head. Goemon caught it, smirked, and began to screw the pieces together.

Amaya and Fujiko watched the group from the doorway, "How many morons does it take to assemble a twin bed?" Fujiko asked.

"It depends on how soon they kill one another in the process," Amaya answered as she sipped her coffee and watched the three begin to bicker once more.

When the bed was finally assembled, Yukiko thanked her two uncles and father and began to put her clothes away in her closet. The three men left, all tired and hating one another to some extent, but all contented.

"I can't wait to see you guys assemble a crib," Fujiko chuckled.

Jigen handed Fujiko his hammer, "Have fun," he said curtly, and exited into his room. Fujiko grumbled and threw the hammer on to the ground, and stormed into her bedroom. Lupin groaned as he realized Fujiko was not going to be a in a good mood that night and lied a hand on his forehead.

"I better get some tuna to make up your rudeness to her…" Lupin muttered as he passed Jigen's room.

"Are you ready for bed yet, Goemon?" Amaya asked.

"Yes, I suppose it would be wise to call it an early night," Goemon admitted, "I think I have to practice for a little while. I've been shirking my training recently, and I shouldn't be so careless."

"You're not being careless; practicing 7 ½ instead of 8 hours is no crime," said Amaya with a smirk, grabbing onto his arm and leading him into their room.

Night had finally settled onto the French home, and all were sleeping deeply, but were suddenly awoken by the sound of breaking glass and bullets ringing through the air. Jigen awoke, and instinctively rolled on the floor and grabbed for his gun, and took a few shots into the darkness. It was near useless, though; in the dark, without his glasses, the chances of shooting the target were slim to none. 

Jigen suddenly became aware of a young girl's screaming, and his eyes grew wide with horror, "Yukiko!" he yelled, running towards his room and dodging the bullets that flew in his direction. He opened Yukiko's door, and found the little girl behind her nightstand, clutching onto her gun and shaking and crying horribly.

Yukiko had a lamp on the floor next to her, and Jigen could see her as clearly as possible without his glasses, "Yuki, are you all right!?" Jigen yelled over the gunfire. One bullet flew, knocking Jigen's hat off of his head and onto the ground in front of them.

"I'm not hurt," Yukiko admitted, "Jigen, I'm scared!"

"Listen, you have to shoot them; I can't see a thing," said Jigen.

"But, I—" Yukiko trailed off.

"Do it!" Jigen yelled, ducking down lower as the bullets continued. Yukiko got up from the shelter, and fired a few bullets. She ducked down again as she went to reload, but did not find it necessary. Lupin and Fujiko were now in the room, firing off rounds. Goemon and Amaya, unbeknownst to Jigen and Yukiko, were in their room, fighting off the bullets in their own fashions.

As the last opposing bullets fired, Lupin and Fujiko let their guns lay at their sides in their hands loosely.

"Yukiko, are you all right!?" Jigen asked, embracing his daughter tightly as she began to wail. "It's all right, they're gone now! You did good, kid! Really!"

"They tried to kill us…" Yukiko wept.

"Whoever 'they' are," Lupin added as an afterthought as he reloaded his gun. He looked over at Fujiko, "Are you okay, Fujiko?"

"Yeah, fine," Fujiko muttered numbly as she looked down at Yukiko and Jigen. She went to put a hand on Yukiko's shoulder, but quickly retracted as Yukiko let out another long wail.

The Lupin group dressed in the middle of the night and went to repairing the broken windows, walls, furniture, and whatever else was damaged in the gunfire.

"Who the hell did this?" Amaya wondered out loud as she swept up broken glass in her and Goemon's room. Goemon was crouched down, holding the dustpan for Amaya.

Goemon looked upward at Amaya, "As many enemies we've made, I think it'd be nearly impossible to place it on one particular person. Could the police have done it?"

"No," Amaya shook her head, "My father wouldn't overhead such a thing, and since he's in charge of the Lupin case, it would've had to have gone through him. Besides, that style was more guerilla than police."

Jigen came from his bedroom, looking spooked and disheveled. Goemon looked upward at Jigen, and realized he had probably never seen the gunman that sick looking in the entire time he had know Jigen, "I finally got her to sleep. Fujiko's in there with her. She refuses to be left alone," Jigen said quietly to the duo.

Goemon rose and dumped the broken glass into a trashcan, "Is she all right?"

"Would _you _be all right if something like that happened to _you_!?" Jigen snapped angrily. Jigen retracted a moment later, and let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry, it's just…."

"I understand," Goemon answered in a nod, "Why don't you go to her? Lupin, Amaya, and I have this under control."

"Really?" Jigen looked up from his hat at Goemon, and Goemon smirked in response. Jigen turned and went into Yukiko's bedroom, which was almost finished being cleaned up of its glass. Jigen excused Fujiko, and climbed into the bed next to Yukiko, "What the hell am I going to do with you, kid?" he wondered out loud to himself. 

A now deep-sleeping Yukiko was oblivious to his verbal pondering, "I was afraid this sort of crap would happen to your mother, so I told her to go away… Some help that did her, huh? She died on us anyway. Sometimes I think I could've saved your mom, but we both know it would've been impossible. You're all I have left, so don't go getting hurt on me kid, okay?" He lightly pecked her on the head and held onto her while he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Boy, would his old buddies have been surprised if they had seen what this little girl had turned him into in a matter of weeks.

Yukiko stirred, and Jigen suddenly came to alarm, but calmed once again as he realized she was just making herself comfortable, "Sleep well, Yukiko. You don't usually get much of that here…"

Lupin slowly closed Yukiko's bedroom door and turned to Fujiko, a look of concern on his face, "I hope to God nothing like this happens in our home again, but that's not going to happen. Would it be safe to have Yukiko keep going with us?"

"She can take care of herself if needed," Fujiko replied, lifting her head up a little, "Besides, she has us, too, don't forget. I just wish I can find the bastard who did this, so I can put a bullet straight through his skull," she growled, balling her fists.

"Fujiko, calm down," Lupin answered, "Besides, I think you'd have to get a lot of bullets to bring down the guy who did this."

"Why do you say that?" inquired Fujiko.

Lupin lifted up a sand pail, filled almost halfway with bullets, "Because it was a whole friggin' brigade that went after us!" he replied, "This is what we found around the house—In the walls, the furniture, the floor—You name it!" Fujiko gave a look of horror, and Lupin sat the bucket down on the ground once more, "Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"They better only pray to the gods that you find them before I do," Goemon answered as he wheeled a garbage can of broken glass into the hall and stopped in front of Lupin and Fujiko.

"Kanpai to that," Amaya added as she came out with her broom. Both looked more annoyed than he had ever seen them, Lupin realized. Lupin looked down at the basket of bullets once more, and noted the way the light glinted off of the indentations. He picked one random bullet, and held it up to the light.

"Well, they left their calling card, whoever they are…" Lupin muttered as he read over the Kanji writing.

"Who did?" Fujiko asked excitedly.

"The Order of the Royal Dragon and Phoenix," Lupin replied as he flicked the bullet back down into the pail, "I've got some bookwork ahead of me. But, trust me, it'll be worth every paper cut I get during the reading," Lupin answered as he began to lug the pail of bullets down a flight of stairs.

"You can use my computer!" Amaya called.

"Too late; I'm already halfway down!" Lupin called back.

"Hey, watch—" Goemon began. Too late. Lupin tripped on the carpet of the stairs, and tumbled down the stairs.

"Dammit!" Lupin yelled as he looked down at the pool of bullets around him. All would have found this amusing, but they were all far from a light mood. Goemon, Fujiko, and Amaya looked over at one another briefly, and then all scaled down the stairs to help Lupin with the spilt bullets while Jigen comforted his daughter in her bedroom. 


	2. Miami 2017

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story besides my own original characters (that was kind of redundant).

Hi!

I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and I hope you take the time to review it. Things might be going a little slower than usual with my usually speedy updating, because things are about to get a lot busier for me. But I won't quit writing—No way! You might just have to wait a little longer than usual for my updates. Sorry, guys, and, sigh, I know the name sounds like the Harry Potter book title, but it's actually a cultural reference to Japan. A dragon represents the Japanese Emperor, and the Empress is represented by a phoenix traditionally. I'll probably go back and change it. Oh, and I'm glad you like the Beatles references—I'm usually listening to them while I write this. And I do promise I'll read _Lupin Meets A_ soon. It looks like a good read.

Chapter Two

Day Two: Miami 2017

__

'The Magical Mystery Tour is waiting to take you away,

Waiting to take to take you away,

Take you today,'

--The Beatles, _'The Magical Mystery Tour'_

Jigen worked silently as he began to clean out his closet, currently grabbing his hats from the top shelf and setting them on the bed. The cleanup of the entire residence had given him an excuse to finally clean out his closet, and also keep his mind off of the attack the night before, and the look still-shaken Yukiko wore. Fujiko and Amaya had taken her out that day, in hopes of drawing her attention away from her worries. 

He cringed as he came across a white hat, which matched a white suit he had found in his closet earlier that same day. He had probably been drunk during the purchase of the suit. He walked over to his bed, picked up the suit, and went over to his wastebasket, "I hope you're not planning on tossing that out!" Jigen heard suddenly. He jumped, turned, and saw Lupin standing the doorway, "Personally, I think a pale color would do you wonders. Besides, you want to fit in when we go to Miami, don't you?"

"What?" Jigen snapped his head upwards, "Miami!?"

"Yep," Lupin nodded, "Maybe you can get a little color on you. You look like a wax dummy, Jigen, old pal."

"Screw you!" Jigen said crassly, "I'm not going anywhere right now! I have to take care of Yukiko."

"She's coming, too. I actually let her pick out the destination, and she told me Miami. Why, I don't know. But, I can't blame her tastes…." Lupin said with a blissful smile, "Those bikini clad college co-eds, drinking, dancing, sunshine, and the bikini clad college co-eds."

"You're getting married, for God's sakes!" Jigen snapped.

Lupin crossed his arms, "Fujicakes told me I can look all I want as long as I don't touch. Hey, I was reading one of her books, and guess what gains three pounds total during the pregnancy!?" he sat down on Jigen's bed and looked upward at him intently.

"I don't know and I don't care," Jigen replied as he lifted up the sheet of his bed, causing Lupin to roll off and his wardrobe to fall on top of the thief. Lupin sat up, and pulled the clothes off from on top of him. He stopped, dug into one of the pockets, and found a cigarette.

"Hey, you want this?" Lupin inquired, holding up the cigarette.

"Jesus, that's disgusting…" Jigen muttered.

"What, it's not like you have some kind of contagious disease. The closest thing you have to a disease is your sparkling personality, which I think is more of a plague… You think about ever seeing a doctor about that? I'm sure he can put you on some kind of a pill that'll make you happy."

"My family and friends were used as clay pigeons last night, and now, today, I found out that we're packing our asses halfway across the world to Miami! I don't even speak good American-Spanish! All I know is Spain's version of the language, which is nothing like the other kind!"

"Jesus… I didn't think it was possible for guys to get PMS, but I think you're proving me wrong, Jigen," Lupin said with a smirk. Jigen growled, and threw a box from his closet in Lupin's direction. Lupin caught the box, laughed, and started to open it, "What's in here? Pictures of ex-girlfriends? If so, mind if I borrow?"

"You're impossible," Jigen muttered as he continued to clean out his closet.

Lupin finished opening the box, and found it mainly consisted of old paperback books, "I didn't even know you read, Jigen…." Lupin said as he searched through the box, "What the?" Lupin picked up a book, and began to laugh, "I had no clue you were into Harlequin Romance novels. So this is your outlet for all of your repression."

"Huh?" Jigen turned his head, and walked over to Lupin, and quickly snatched the book from his hands, "That isn't mine! I probably accidentally picked it up in a book sale! And what the hell do you mean by 'repressed'!?"

"Please, Jigen," Lupin rolled his eyes, "I know you've had girlfriends, but you haven't have one in years!"

"The last one I had tried to kill me!" Jigen responded.

"That Spanish girl wasn't your girlfriend," Lupin stood and walked over to Jigen, "You were—Pardon the expression—blinded, by a pretty girl. But that only happens every once in a while. Hell, even Goemon's found someone!"

"No, she found him," Jigen corrected, "She liked him, first."

"Aw…. You want the girl to make the first move?" Lupin inquired.

"No!" Jigen yelled in response, "The last thing I want is some kind of pushy bitch. Although you really like to seem that, but, anyway…. I have someone to watch over, Lupin. She's only seven, and she needs me more than I need some hussy."

"Don't you think she'd like a mom?" Lupin asked, leaning against Jigen's dresser and folding his arms.

Jigen grew irate at this, "She did, but she's gone now! I have to be mother and father!"

"Yeah, you're being a real mother, all right, but not the type that makes you cookies," Lupin said irritably.

Jigen stopped, and looked upward from his hat, "Sorry, okay? I just… They could've killed my kid, Lupin. Don't you feel like that with Fujiko? Both she and your kid could've been offed last night."

"Yeah, I'm pissed, don't get me wrong," Lupin replied, "But I'm in a good mood because it didn't happen. You see, that's the difference between you and me. You see the glass as half empty, while I see it as half full. You're a total foil of me. You're a literary device! So, you going to pack up for Miami?"

"I suppose…" Jigen said reluctantly. He picked up his white hat and took a deep breath, "Oh, boy…. A few days back home in the U.S.."

"More like three weeks in the U.S.," Lupin corrected, "I let everyone pick out a place they wanted to go. Anywhere you wanted to hit?"

"Chicago," Jigen answered after a pause. Lupin cringed a little, but nodded. Jigen turned to Lupin, and looked at him with a little suspicion, "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Lupin inquired.

"This is really sudden; a little erratic for you, even…." Jigen added.

"Jigen, did anyone ever tell you that you probably would frisk your mother if you thought she had a gun on her?" Lupin retorted.

"I'm just saying—I've known you for years, Lupin, and this is really strange. A trip with nothing attached to it? Please, I'm not stupid," Jigen responded, "What's up that you're not letting me in on?"

"Nothing, Jigen," Lupin replied, shaking his head, "Just quit worrying your pretty little head off, and get packed. The others know already, I just wanted to keep some space from you for a little while this morning, understandably."

"Okay," Jigen nodded, and gave a somewhat plastic smile. Lupin returned the plastic smile, and walked out, whistling to himself as he went. Jigen looked at him a little strangely, but then went back to his work. He found the cheap romance novel, picked up his mattress, and threw it under.

Later That Night, a Nondescript Loading Dock:

"I really should've told him what was going on; I really could've used a sharpshooter right now… But he would've thought this was too fantastic to be true!" Lupin muttered as he paced back and forth along the pier. He suddenly became aware of a set of eyes watching him, and he quickly drew his gun.

"Calm down, it's just me," a voice said to Lupin. Lupin continued to hold onto his gun, "I see… Still don't trust me? I wouldn't, either."

"Why the hell did you go shooting up my home last night!? How'd you find out where I live!?" Lupin demanded.

"Jesus, calm yourself! You didn't like my early wedding gift to you and that little snobby bitch of yours?" the other voice.

"I'm not going there with you. Just watch out for the next couple of days, all right?" Lupin said with a smile.

"Always the cocky little bastard…" the voice muttered, "Well, you all have a nice vacation; I'll keep in touch."

"Yeah, I'll send you a friggin' post card," Lupin snapped in response as he began to walk away from the other voice, still somewhat shaken. How had that son of a bitch known about the vacation? Probably deductive reasoning, Lupin thought to himself.

He got into his car, and drove back to the home, "I hate keeping secrets from those guys, but… There's no way they would understand everything…." He said to himself. As he opened the front door, he found most had already packed their bags, and all were watching a movie in the living room. Jigen sat in a recliner with Yukiko on his lap, Amaya and Goemon sat on one end of the couch, and Fujiko sat on the other. Lupin smiled widely, and sat next to Fujiko on the couch. Jigen looked over at him briefly, and Lupin tried to make out what Jigen's expression meant. It looked like a combination of suspicion, jealousy, and weariness.

"Where were you?" Fujiko inquired.

"Huh?" Lupin turned to her, "Oh, I was out checking the tickets again. They called me and had me check them over again. There was a tiny little glitch in the seating, but I straightened it all out."

"Oh," Fujiko nodded, "I don't believe it! Miami! This'll be great, huh?" 

"If you don't mind getting skin cancer," Jigen muttered.

"Do you realize the irony in that statement when it comes from a chain smoker?" Lupin inquired. As he finished his sentence, he saw that Jigen had already lit a cigarette.

Jigen took a drag of the cigarette and looked up at Lupin, "You say something?"

"No, not me…" Lupin replied. He looked down at his watch, "Come on, guys. It's almost time for the flight."

"Why are we flying at night?" Yukiko asked Lupin as Fujiko rose and stopped the movie.

Lupin looked down at smiled at Yukiko, "So you can see all of the pretty lights, Yuki!"

"Okay," Yukiko said with a cheery smile. Lupin smiled back up at her, and as he rose, he caught Jigen staring at him suspiciously. Jigen knew all about secrets, so he must know when people are keeping them, Lupin thought to himself. Lupin shot a smile back at the frowning gunman, and went to his bags.

"I wish my dad could've come along… He could've used the vacation. I'm worried about his blood pressure," said Amaya as she checked over her bags once more.

Goemon looked upward at Amaya, "He probably would've tried to arrest us."

"I don't think he knows what he wants anymore," Amaya replied with a tired sigh as she strung her laptop case over her shoulder and looked back at the living room once more.

Interpol Headquarters: 

"Are you working late, Zenigata?" Remy asked, sitting down on the inspector's desk. Zenigata snapped out of the trance he had been in while filling out his paperwork and looked upward at Remy.

"No, I always put in a few extra hours," Zenigata replied, followed by a tired yawn. He reached over and picked up a lukewarm bowl of Ramen noodles, and began to eat his dinner quietly.

"Don't you have any family to go home to?" Remy inquired.

"That isn't workplace business," Zenigata answered coolly.

"Then, who is this? Girlfriend or something?" Remy asked, picking up a photo of Amaya from Zenigata's desk, "Quite a catch you got there, Sir…"

"Put that down!" Zenigata growled. Remy looked at Zenigata in surprise, and put the picture back down on the desk, "That's my daughter, but she doesn't live with me."

"She have a boyfriend?" Remy asked casually, sitting back a little more on the desk.

"That's none of your Goddamned business!" Zenigata snapped, slamming his cup of noodles down. Remy looked around to see if this outburst had affected anyone else in the office, but they all carried on as if this were not unusual for Zenigata. Remy then turned his attention back to Zenigata's rant, "For your information, she does have a boyfriend, and he could kick your ass in seconds!" Zenigata yelled.

"Sounds like a real charmer," Remy muttered, "See you around, Inspector Zenigata…." Remy stood, and waved his good-byes to Zenigata as he exited the building.

"Stupid son of a bitch…" Zenigata murmured as he sat back down in his chair and went back to his paperwork, "I'd rather have a con dating my daughter than that annoying bastard any day."

A Few Thousand Feet above Ground:

"Can I get some more peanuts?" Yukiko asked Jigen, looking upward at him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I need another scotch, anyway," Jigen said, calling the flight attendant to him. She handed him the scotch and peanuts, and Jigen passed the bag to Yukiko while starting to down his drink, "Damn, this stuff is pure crap…"

"Why do you smoke?" Yukiko inquired as she tried in vain to open the bag of peanuts with her teeth.

"I—I just started it early, I guess," Jigen replied with a shrug, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Yukiko shrugged in response, "I was just wondering. Would you be mad if I started to smoke?"

"I'd be pissed," Jigen answered as he drank a little more. "Here, you need some help with that, Yuki?"

"Sure," Yukiko passed him the bag, and Jigen began to try to open it, but this was in vain.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but seeing that you were having a bit of difficulty," Jigen heard. He shot his head up, and saw an Indian man looking back at him, "May I try my luck with it?" he asked, reaching his hand out. Jigen passed him the bag, and the man studied the bag, and then opened it slowly.

"Damn, you're pretty good, Pal!" Jigen said with a smirk. The Indian man nodded, and Jigen turned to Yukiko, "What do you say, Yuki?"

"Thank you!" Yukiko replied with a smile.

"You are very welcome," the Indian man answered. A woman next to him stood, and began to walk to the restroom in the back. She was dressed in a blue burka, which, strangely enough, matched her eyes. Jigen and she made eye contact a few moments before she turned and averted her eyes from his.

Meanwhile, in the seat behind Jigen's, Amaya was still typing away at her computer while Goemon sat looking straight ahead in his seat. Amaya looked over at him, smirked, and then went back to typing. Goemon caught this, and looked over at Amaya briefly, and then did a double take.

"What are you doing?" Goemon asked, leaning over towards the computer screen.

"Trying out a new program," Amaya muttered as she scrolled her mouse along the website and clicked into her own program.

"Whose page is that?" asked Goemon.

"You know the stock market?" Amaya inquired.

"Uh… Yes…." Goemon said slowly.

"Well…." Amaya trailed off, and began to type once more, "I'm seeing how everything's going to go tomorrow, and it's not looking that great…."

"Isn't that cheating?" Goemon inquired.

"No honor among thieves," Amaya replied. She turned to Goemon, "Besides, I do it just for fun. I really don't make any money off of it, unless someone pays me for the program. Then, that's where I make my money."

"What does your father think?" asked Goemon.

"Oh, I haven't told him that part yet," Amaya replied, "He's still upset that I have a tattoo on my—"

"Is that why you were defending chicks with tattoos!?" Lupin asked, sticking his head in between their seats, "Where is it?"

"No where you'll get to see anytime soon," Amaya snapped back, and pushed his head back. She had grown accustomed to the physical and verbal abuse of the group, and, in tradition of the Zenigata clan, adjusted to this way of life quickly.

"Good job," Goemon admitted with a smile, looking over at Amaya again.

"Thank you," Amaya smirked, and leaned in to kiss Goemon briefly. When she sat back, she went back to the computer. She felt a tap on she shoulder, and looked over at Goemon again, "What's up, Ishikawa?" she asked, tilting her head to a side.

"I love you, too," Goemon said after a pause.

Amaya smiled, "Thanks."

"Aaawww…" both heard, and turned to see Lupin's head in between the seats.

"Lupin!" both hissed, and pushed him back into his own seat.

Lupin grumbled to himself, placed a hand over his aching nose, and turned to Fujiko, "I'm just glad you only slap me in the face," Lupin said to her. He looked down at her stomach, and noticed it was bulging a little, "How's the oven doing, Mom?" Lupin asked, looking upward at Fujiko again.

Fujiko smirked, and put a hand on her stomach, "Yeah, I think it's starting to kick, now. I'm probably going to have a soccer star for a daughter someday."

"Or a son!" Lupin corrected.

Fujiko sighed and lied her head back on the head cushion, "All, I'm sick of all of these arguments. I want to find a doctor who can tell us the gender right now. I want to go by furniture, and I want to know what color it should be."

"But you can't tell at two and a half months," Lupin responded.

"About that…" Fujiko looked downward and cleared her throat, and held up four fingers.

"What?" Lupin jerked his head back, "Fo—Four? But how?"

"As much as we…. I'm surprised I didn't get pregnant earlier!" Fujiko replied.

"Five months…." Lupin muttered in shock, "And then… Dammit, I just realized that we'll have to get a new car, and childproof the house, and—"

"Lupin, calm down. You get over-excited about everything," said Fujiko with a laugh, "You've really been reading up on this crap, haven't you? I think you'll be a better mother than me!"

"According to Jigen, I'm the best _mother _there ever was," Lupin grumbled, folding his arms and sitting back in his chair. He leaned over and looked out the window, "Water, water, everywhere…."

"Mr. Lupin?" Lupin heard, and turned to see a flight attendant standing over him.

"Yes?" Lupin inquired with a suave smile.

"This is for you," she said, handing him a slip of paper. Lupin smiled as she exited, and reached for the attendant. She turned around, and glared at him evilly, and slapped Lupin across the face, "And that is for _that_, you French jackass." She hissed, and continued to walk down the aisle. Jigen, Yukiko, Amaya, and Goemon all looked back at Lupin, and all were smiling at him.

Lupin sank back in his chair, and opened the letter. As he read through it, his blood ran cold.

Dear Lupin,

You and your friends and your kid (good job) have fun in Miami. Just watch your ass, because we're going to be everywhere you and your friends go during this stupid excuse for running from us that you like to call a vacation. And you don't want anything to happen to your kid or girlfriend, do you? You know we don't mind getting a little brat out of the way if we need to—But you already know that.

Au revior,

Anonymous

Lupin crumpled the piece of paper and threw it on the ground, and turned off his overhead light, "I'm going to lay down a little while."

"Are you all right, Lupin?" Fujiko inquired.

"Yeah, great…" Lupin answered, turning away from her in his seat, "Just great…."


	3. Under the Boardwalk

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, and Zenigata—And maybe Amaya, I don't really know how that would work, but, anyway…

Hi!

How're you guys liking this sequel so far? I know it's a little slow to begin with, but it'll all be worth it—Trust me on this, guys. And, um, by the way—Thank you all so much for the reviews. I was only expecting a couple really; I never in a million years expected a response this good from my two stories, considering _The Picture, the Promise and the Protectors _was my first shot at fanfiction…. Domo arigato.

Chapter Three

Day Three: Under the Boardwalk

__

'Picture yourself in a boat on a river

With tangerine trees and marmalade skies,

Somebody calls you,

You answer quite slowly,

A girl with kaleidoscope eyes,'

--The Beatles, _'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'_

Jigen trudged along the beach alone, kicking up the sand with his shoes. He had rolled up his sleeves, loosened his tie, and had slung his jacket over one of his shoulders. They had arrived in Miami a few hours ago, and Fujiko and Yukiko were both sleeping as a result of jet lag. Lupin was out and about in the city, probably checking to see if there was something worth the taking. Amaya and Goemon had disappeared from the hotel room but had left a note saying they would be back in a few hours.

"Goddamned seagulls," he said to himself as one swooped down and knocked his hat off of his head. He bent down, picked up his hat and dusted off the sand. As he went to put it back on his head, he suddenly stopped dead. One of the women sunning her back on the beach had a large tattoo on her back identical to the one from the Chinese woman he had met in the department store, "It couldn't be…" he muttered, walking over towards her. He looked down at the tattoo, and saw that it was a tattoo of a dragon fighting with a large orange bird.

The young woman seemed to sense his presence, and looked up from her book that she had been enthralled in, "Hi! What are you doing here? This is pretty funny, huh!?"

"Meeting in a grocery store is funny, meeting on a different continent is plain weird," Jigen responded, "What are you doing here?"

"Getting some sun," she replied.

"What about France? They have nice beaches," Jigen asked.

"You sound like you don't want me here," she said with a smile. She tied the top of her bikini together and sat up on her chair, "So, what's your name, anyway?" She asked as she put a long shirt over her bathing suit and then looked upward at Jigen once more with a smile.

"Uh…. Daisuke…" he replied slowly, not wanting to give her the name that his wanted posters called him.

"Daisuke?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Okay…. I'm Ming. Nice to meet you, Daisuke."

"Nice to meet you too, I guess…" Jigen said with a slight tone of suspicion in his voice, "Well, I'll see you around…."

"What? Not quite done with walking along the beach alone?" Ming asked with a smirk. She rose and put a wrap around her waist and a pair of sandals on, "Come on, I'll walk with you. You look really sad out there by yourself. You need some company."

"Really, I—" Jigen started, but Ming had already begun to pull him along with her, "I always find the pushy ones…" he said under his breath as Ming looked back at him with another wide smile, "Fine…" he began to walk next to her

"Hey," Ming stopped and stood in front of him, "Let me see your eyes," she said, reaching up and removing Jigen's sunglasses without waiting for his consent. Jigen squinted a little at the bright sun, but his eyes soon adjusted. She smiled, "They're pretty. You ought to get some contacts, though. See, I have contacts," she added, pointing to her blue eyes.

"Really? Those are contacts?" Jigen asked in surprise.

"Yeah! What'd you think they were—Real!? I wish!" Ming laughed and handed him his glasses. Jigen put them back on and looked at the young girl, and decided she was somewhat insane. She just had to be, Jigen concluded. "Hey, you want to go out for a little while? I can stop at my hotel, get changed, and we'll go to lunch or something."

"Thanks, but—"

"Great! Come on! It's right up here!" she said, and began to break off into a run, still holding onto Jigen's hand.

"Why is it everyone I meet now is just like Lupin?" Jigen muttered to himself as Ming led him into her hotel and went into the elevator with her.

"Why the heck are you so trusting, Lady? Don't you know that isn't safe in Miami? There are druglords and God only knows what else around here!" Jigen said as Ming pressed the buttons for the elevator and stood back.

"Because I always come armed," she replied with a smile.

"Where?" Jigen inquired, looking Ming up and down. Ming laughed at this, and slammed her left sandal down once, revealing a blade in her shoe. Jigen said nothing, but nodded and looked over at the number of the floor they were passing on the doorway, and wondered how long it would take for them to reach her hotel room. He contemplated throwing her out and going back down the elevator by himself for a few seconds, but came to attention as Ming began to move once more.

Ming bent down, and adjusted her sandal, and stood straight up again as the doors opened to her hotel room floor. Jigen slowly followed her to her room, and watched from the opened doorway as Ming vanished into her room, "Come on in!" Ming called, "I don't bite—Well, not often, that is. But come on in and get a drink!"

Jigen slowly walked in, looking around the hotel room as he did so; checking for cameras, traps, guns, policemen, etc., etc. Sure, you made a lot of money stealing things, but it made you very paranoid in return, he thought as he continued to look around at his surroundings. He slowly sat down in his chair and waited for Ming. She came out with her now famous numerous bracelets, a short black skirt, a pink blouse, black and pink socks, and black shoes.

"What do you think?" Ming asked.

"Lady, you look like a sort of rag doll from hell," Jigen admitted.

Ming bent over a little in her laughter, "You're really honest! I like that! Thanks! Hey, I've got to put my makeup on, okay? I'll be quick, I promise."

"Them and their makeup," Jigen muttered, folding his arms and waiting for Ming to come out of her room once more, "Why am I here? I should be in the hotel, watching over Yukiko… Instead, I'm in a hotel room with some sort of spoiled punk kid…"

Ming came back out of her room, now wearing pink and black makeup. Jigen was taken aback with shock as he laid eyes on her black lipstick, "Jesus Christ…" he muttered to himself, "What the hell are you? Some sort of scary clown? Do you try to make children cry with that getup!?"

"Nonsense—All clowns are scary," Ming replied as she picked up her purse and led Jigen out of her hotel room.

"So, what happened to that Indian guy you were with?" Jigen asked as they continued to walk down the Miami streets.

"What Indian guy?" Ming inquired.

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that was you under that sheet. You and she were both wearing the same perfume," Jigen said, stopping Ming and standing in front of her, "What's going on with that?"

"Listen, come with me," Ming said, putting her hands on Jigen's shoulders, "We have to talk about this in private."

"No way, Lady," Jigen responded, taking a step back, "I don't go anywhere alone with people I don't know."

"You'll get to know me better then, I promise!" Ming responded desperately, pulling Jigen forward. Jigen looked down in surprise and saw that this look was no act; she looked genuinely terrified.

"All right," Jigen nodded, and Ming led him back over to a nearby beach. They walked silently at each other's side until Ming found a dock, and sat down under it with him. She held her knees up to her chin, and looked out at the beach.

"My parents died when I was little," Ming started calmly, "I was taken in, and I was educated, and…. Well, when I got older, I found I couldn't leave the man who had taken me in."

"Yeah, but what does it have to do with me and my friends, Lady?" Jigen inquired, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"I convinced my 'boss' that you were coming here, and I told him I wanted to go to Miami, because you all were here…" she answered.

"You're leaving a lot of holes in this story," Jigen said suspiciously as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Does it matter!?" Ming asked in a loud tone, turning to Jigen, "I want to get away, but I can't…. Could… Could you help me? I need good bodyguards, and I know you and your friends are the best in the business. I'll pay anything you want, it doesn't matter how much or what it is," Ming said, followed by an uneasy silence from both.

"All right. Damn, I can think of a couple of people who are going to be pissed at me for doing this, but you look like you're for real, Kid…" Jigen replied after a pause, "Okay… I'll do it…"

"Good!" Ming stood, and dusted the sand off of her, "I'm sure we can talk about later."

"Yeah, yeah… Sure…" Jigen muttered as he adjusted his hat, "Listen, I've got to get back to my daughter now, so I'll see you in a little bit. I'll pick you up at your place."

"It's a date," Ming replied happily, "But you still owe me a meal."

"Uh… Yeah…" Jigen replied slowly. Ming waved goodbye to Jigen as he rose from the sand. Jigen let out a heavy sigh, "What the hell is wrong with this picture?" He adjusted his hat, began to walk down the beach, and was almost immediately struck in the head with a Frisbee in mid-flight.

"Sorry!" a child called, running over to Jigen and taking the Frisbee.

"Here," Jigen rose, and threw the Frisbee off over a group of sand dunes.

"You stupid gringo!" the boy shouted. As Jigen rose and picked up his hat, his gun tumbled out. Both he and the boy looked down at the gun for a few moments before the boy began to back up, "Uh… Sorry, Mister... Got to go!"

"Nope, haven't lost my touch…" Jigen muttered as he rose and rubbed his head and picked up his gun from the beach, "Damn! Sand's in this thing! I need to go clean this now… I never get off easy, do I?" 

Miami Airport:

"Are you sure they're here, Sir?" Remy asked Zenigata as both picked up their bags from the luggage checkout.

"Hell, yes!" Zenigata snapped back, "We received a tip from Interpol headquarters that Lupin and his gang of thieves were here."

"Did you hear there's a new member?" Remy inquired as the walked out of the airport, "Her name is Amaya—She goes by a single name, like the lot of them. There's also a girl named Yukiko, but no one seems to know who she is. Do you have any guesses, Sir?"

"Not a one. Now shut up while I hail a cab!" Zenigata snapped in response. Remy immediately quieted and stepped back while Zenigata yelled in vain in an attempt to get a cab.

"Mind if I try?" asked Remy, taking a step forward and immediately catching a cab. Zenigata grumbled as he and Remy climbed into the seat together, and Remy smiled to himself as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Where to, my friends?" the cab driver inquired in a distinct Hindi accent.

"Palm Tree Inn, my good man," Remy replied.

"Right away," the cabby answered, nodding and putting the car into drive.

"Jesus I hate bright lights like these…." Zenigata grumbled as they continued to drive onward.

The Hotel of the Lupin Gang:

The door opened, and Lupin quickly rose the couch, "Jigen! I wondered where you went off to! You didn't leave a Goddamned note or anything! Where were you?"

"Out, Mommy. We've got a job. Well, at least I do…" said Jigen as he walked into the main room and sat down on the couch.

"What? What do you mean?" Lupin inquired, jumping down onto the couch next to him.

"A young girl needs some bodyguards. I don't know how long, and I don't even know the full story…. But I know she really needs our help," Jigen replied, crossing his arms and sitting back on the couch.

"What!?" Lupin shrieked, standing up and leaning down to Jigen, putting his face merely inches away from the gunman's.

"Hi, Jigen!" said Yukiko happily, jumping onto the couch and sitting close next to her father, "Did you have a good time? Where did you go? You meet anyone?"

"You were that bored that you have to bombard me with questions?" Jigen smirked, and pushed Lupin back. He picked Yukiko up, and set her on his lap, "I just went out for a little while, Kid. Went to the beach. Oh, hey, I got you this! It's been bugging the hell out of me all day!" he said, and reached into his pocket and pulled out a moderately sized seashell. Yukiko gasped in delight, and embraced her father. Jigen smiled, and Lupin looked on at the two, his hands in his pockets. He hoped that perhaps his child would love him as much as Jigen's girl loved her father, but this was uncertain. It was a family tradition that parents and their children be estranged in the Lupin family, and it frightened him to some extent.

"You want to go look for some more shells tomorrow?" Jigen inquired.

"Sure!" Yukiko replied happily, sitting back and looking at her father with her usual wide smile.

"Okay, we'll do that after I go pick up someone," Jigen said.

"Really? Who?" Yukiko asked.

"Well… It's a girl, who needs to be protected, so we're going to protect her," Jigen replied awkwardly.

"What's her name?" asked Yukiko.

"Ming," Jigen responded.

"Is she nice?"

"Too early to tell," Jigen replied, and removed Yukiko from his lap, "I'll see you in a little bit, Kid. Lupin, take care of her for me."

"Sure thing, Dad…" Lupin answered with a sly smile. Jigen frowned at him, and then exited the hotel.

Little Havana:

"Aren't these excellent, Amaya?" Goemon asked as the duo walked through a Spanish courtyard.

"They're hibiscus flowers," Amaya added as she leaned down and took a closer look at the flowers, "And, yes, they are beautiful." Both rose and continued to walk through the courtyard, but Amaya turned and looked back as she realized Goemon was no longer with her. She saw that he had stopped dead, and was looking upward, "Goemon, what's wrong?" Amaya asked, walking back towards Goemon. 

She turned to see what Goemon was looking at, and saw a man on top of a Spanish-tiled home. He was dressed in Indian garb, and wielded a sword. He looked downward at him, and they both noted that he had pale, almost icy, blue eyes.

"You must be Ishikawa Goemon XIII and Amaya Zenigata. I am happy to have the honor to fight you," he said, jumping down and unsheathing a large saber. He swung at Goemon first, but the samurai quickly dodged it with his own sword. Amaya had also drawn out her sword, which she carried hidden away in her kimono, and poised herself ready for attack. The Indian man and Goemon continued the sword fight throughout the courtyard.

"You are a good fighter, I will give you that. But I should show you my true skills now, Goemon," said the opposing man. He raised his sword, and there was a quick flash. Goemon fell back, and held onto his shoulder. He looked down at his hand, and saw it was covered in blood.

"You bastard!" Amaya screamed, and lunged for the stranger. He quickly drew his sword to her, blocking her intended blow.

He looked at Amaya, and smiled, "Do not worry. It is not fatal. This is just a welcoming present to Lupin and his friends. Trust Ravi on this—If I wanted to kill him, I would have a long time ago," he put his sword back in its sheath, and looked downward at Goemon, "But he has great skill, and I do not want to kill off a talent like that yet. It would be a sin to do so," Ravi turned, jumped up onto a balcony, then up onto the roof, and disappeared.

"Goemon!" Amaya turned her attention back to the wounded swordsman, and looked at his wound, "Come on…. We need to get you to a hospital, quick! Oh God, oh God…. That son of a bitch…" She muttered as she helped a dazed Goemon to stand.

"Don't worry. I have had worse," Goemon lied as he trudged along out of the gardens with Amaya, leaving a trail of blood in their path.

Later that Night:

"Where are they? They said they'd be back by eight, and it's eleven!" Lupin said worriedly as he paced back and forth in the living room.

"Lupin, it's not unusual for Goemon to vanish when he feels it's needed," Fujiko sighed as she lounged on the couch and flipped through another book.

"But Amaya doesn't," Lupin answered, "She's just like Pops in the sense she's very analytical. Plus, she has a cell phone that she could've used…" The door opened, and both looked intently, but this was replaced by another form of shock as Jigen came in with Ming.

"What the hell is it?" Lupin murmured to himself as he looked Ming up and down. Ming set her bags down and looked over at Jigen for further instructions.

"I…. Um… Guess I'll take the couch…" Jigen said slowly as he began to pick up Ming's bags.

"Nonsense! Your daughter is in there, too. I'll just get a cot out, and I'll sleep in a corner on the room," Ming replied.

Jigen sputtered, "Yeah, but, I—"

"It's all right," Ming said with a wink, "I won't pull anything funny, I swear. I'm always on my best behavior in front of kids. Besides, I think you're a little old for me, no offense."

"WHAT!? Goddamn—Oh, never mind. I'll, uh, get the cot out then…" Jigen responded, picking up a few of Ming's bags and quickly walking out of the living room.

Ming looked over at Lupin and Fujiko, "Um… Hi, I'm Ming…. You just be Lupin and Fujiko…. Nice to me you… Um, Daisuke told me all about you guys…."

"She calls you by your first name!?" Lupin shouted, storming into Jigen's room. He found Jigen trying to set up a cot in the room, and trying not to pay attention to Lupin, "Jigen, what's going on!? Is she a kid of yours, too!? Why do I have the feeling you've screwed around more than me?"

"She isn't that young, and I'm not that old," Jigen snapped in response as he finished setting up the cot and began to put the sheets on it, "She needed some help, and she even offered to pay us."

"Pay?" this brought Lupin to attention, "Really? What's the rate?"

"I don't know. We haven't gone over it yet," Jigen replied.

"Maybe you should get her to go out with you and call it even," Lupin said with a chuckle, "She says you're not her type, but all it takes is a little convincing."

"What!? No way! I don't want anyone right now; I'm too tired from Yukiko—I don't need a woman to drain me of my energy and wallet," Jigen snapped as he put the finishing touches on the bed and standing straight up once more.

Lupin smirked out of the corner of his mouth, "Did you ever ask her if she would mind another mom? I mean, she has Amaya and Fujiko, and, a little strangely, Goemon, for mother-like figures, but they're only kind of like that…. Have you ever asked her if she wanted a mom?"

"No, and I don't want to. I know the answer to that question," Jigen said as he began to walk away. He turned back to Lupin, "And I know she probably wouldn't mind me hooking up with someone, but I'm not ready for anything like that. Not yet."

Lupin and Jigen exchanged a brief smile of understanding that was interrupted by a gasp of terror that was distinctly Fujiko's. Both ran out and saw Goemon bandaged up around the shoulder and chest, and leaning against a fatigued-looking Amaya.

"What the hell happened?!" Lupin yelped, walking over to the two.

"We were attacked," Amaya responded, "The guy who attacked us called himself 'Ravi', and he did this to Goemon. I wanted to kill that bastard, I and I still do! I could've, if I had just been a little quicker!"

Yukiko, whom had been in the kitchen during this entire series of events, came out and saw the new face of Ming and Goemon's wound, and opened her mouth a little in shock.

"Goemon!?" Yukiko yelped.

"I'm all right, Yukiko," Goemon replied, followed by a groan of pain from his deep gash. He knelt downward, and Yukiko walked over and embraced him gently enough so that she would not cause him more pain than he was already suffering from. Goemon heard her begin to weep, and tried to quiet her and reassure her that he had not been hurt very severely. Finally, after a great deal of convincing that Goemon would live, they managed to tear Yukiko away from him and take her over to the couch, where she still silently cried to herself. Ming looked over at Yukiko, and back at Goemon and Amaya. Amaya was now leading him to their room, Lupin and Jigen trailing behind.

Amaya helped ease Goemon down onto the bed and adjusted the pillows before he laid his head down on them. She kneeled down at the bed next to him, and began to look the wound over, "Are you sure you're all right, Goemon?"

"Amaya, it wasn't that bad," Goemon reassured her.

Amaya sat back on her knees, "I'm going to get that jerk back, don't worry, I don't care if I have to hunt that bastard down…"

"No, please don't go hunting anyone down. If you're that much like Zenigata, I'll never see you again," Goemon said with a wry smile. 

Amaya chuckled at this, "Listen, I have to go get some things…. I'll be right back…" she rose and put a hand on his arm briefly before exiting the room. Jigen and Lupin were in a corner of the room, looking back at a resting Goemon. Lupin turned to Jigen and began to speak, but stopped midway, and looked back at Goemon.

"I wonder why that guy did that…." Jigen inquired, "This is pretty Goddamned weird, I think you'll agree. First the shootout, now some guy comes with a sword trying to kill Goemon."

"He didn't want to kill me," Goemon said, looking toward the two.

"What?" Lupin took a step forward, "Why do you think that?"

"I know it because he told me," Goemon replied, "He said that this was just a welcome present for Lupin and his friends…."

Jigen's eyes traveled over to Lupin, and he saw a shadow grow over the thief's face. Jigen cleared his throat, "So, Lupin, what should we do? Do you think we should call this vacation off?"

"No way in hell," Lupin shook his head, "He was probably just some punk…"

"Lupin," Goemon closed his eyes, "I have come across many punks and had to fight them, and I can reassure you that that man was no punk. He had great skill; I think he was a professional swordsman."

"Goemon, don't worry about it. Just rest a little while," Lupin ordered and walked out of the bedroom. Jigen looked over at Goemon once more, and then followed Lupin out with intent to ask him what was going on. He didn't get the chance, however; Yukiko came up to him and wrapped her arms about his waist.

Jigen sighed, rolled his eyes, and kneeled down in front of Yukiko, "Don't worry; we're all taking good care of Goemon—He'll get better, I promise you. He just needs to rest, and for you to be strong, okay?" he said. Yukiko nodded, "Okay, good…" Yukiko leaned forward and embraced him, and Jigen exhaled tiredly and slowly returned the embrace.

Lupin went out to the hotel balcony and looked out at the beaches of Miami, "Damn… I didn't think they'd go that incredibly low! I can't believe them! What the hell is he thinking…" Lupin muttered, "I don't get how he knows where I am, though! What the hell!?" he yelped as he saw a small letter taped to the balcony railing. Lupin tore it off, and read it over.

Dear Lupin,

Like my gift? I thought you would. Ravi's a good swordsman, isn't he? One of the best in the world; he was very excited at getting the chance to face off against your sword-wielding friend…. Samurai Jack didn't cut it though, did he? Ravi cut him…. And my, how deep the cut… Not only to your poor friend's shoulder, but to your pride. Well, have an excellent time at Miami, and be sure to get some cigars while you're down here. They just don't make them like they do in Miami…

Sincerely,

Anonymous

Lupin growled, crumpled the paper in his hand, and threw it out towards the ocean. It didn't quite make, though, but it disappeared into the black abyss of the Miami night.


	4. You're so Vain

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Monkey Punch comic book characters, but I've been buying the manga. I'd really recommend it to anyone; it really seems to round out everything.

Hey!

I've liked some of the ideas I've heard so far; I think they're all terrific! They are a few that I read that really inspired me to put in some new twists, but I'm not telling which ones! Thanks again for the reviews guys, and, hey, if there's anything you'd like to see, I'm open to all suggestions. And, I know it's a little confusing now, guys, but it'll all work itself out. Don't worry J . 

Chapter Four

Day Four: You're so Vain

'Although I laugh and I act like a clown,

Beneath this mask I am wearing a frown,

My tears are falling like rain from the sky,

Is it for her or myself that I cry,'

--The Beatles, _'I'm a Loser'_

"Are you sure about this, Fujiko?" Lupin inquired as both walked down the Miami streets to the doctor's office.

"Very," Fujiko replied, "I can't wait until I can shut you up by finally getting it on paper that it's a girl!"

"You know you owe me if you're wrong," Lupin said with a wink. Fujiko sighed and rolled her eyes, and both entered the doctor's office.

"Hi. Mine appointment, two-thirty," Fujiko said to the secretary at the front desk.

"You're a little early, Ms. Mine. Why don't you and your husband take a seat?" the nurse replied.

Lupin balked, "Wait, my name isn't—"

"Come on, Dear," Fujiko laughed nervously and took him by the arm and sat him down in one of the maroon plastic chairs in the office. Fujiko picked up a magazine and began to read while Lupin looked around the office waiting room idly. When Fujiko's name was called, Lupin immediately sprung up, and Fujiko stood as well, but with more ease. Both followed the nurse in, Lupin looking around the hallway office nervously.

"You look like a thief in a confessional," Fujiko whispered to Lupin as they were led into the doctor's examining room. Fujiko sat back in a chair next to the ultrasound, and Lupin seated himself in a seat close to Fujiko.

"I know I look a little nervous… It's because I am…." Lupin replied, "What if—" He stopped as the doctor entered came in, smiling at Lupin and Fujiko warmly. She went to her machines and began to work with them as she introduced herself.

"Hello, Mr. and Ms. Mine. I'm Doctor Gonzalez," she said, and began to go through the necessary paperwork and preliminary tests. She nodded as she looked over the paperwork in satisfaction, and looked upward at Fujiko and Lupin, "Now, Ms. Mine, I'm going to put some petroleum jelly on your stomach to help us with the ultrasound, all right?"

"Okay," Fujiko nodded, lifting up her shirt and revealing her now obviously pregnant stomach. She gasped a little at the coldness of the jelly, but soon relaxed. Lupin, however, looked more nervous than ever.

"All right, here we go…" said Dr. Gonzalez as she laid a paddle connected to the machine on Fujiko's stomach, "See, there's the heartbeat…" she said with a smile.

"Is—Is it a boy or a girl?" Fujiko inquired.

"Well, this one's a boy," Gonzalez answered.

Lupin brightened immediately, and he jumped from his chair, "Yes! Arsene Lupin the Fourth!"

"And this one on the right is a girl," Dr. Gonzalez continued, pointing to another section of the screen. Lupin immediately stopped his celebrating and turned back to Gonzalez.

"Wha—What?" Lupin muttered numbly, "Re—Repeat that…."

"Congratulations! You're the proud parents of twins!" said Dr. Gonzalez happily, "M—Mr. Mine? Are you all right? You, you don't look so well…"

"Twins…" Lupin said to himself, sitting back in his chair, "Twins… I always said I liked twins _on_ a girl, but twins _in_ a girl is a different story…."

"Can we get some pictures, Doctor?" asked Fujiko, looking over at Lupin worriedly.

"Certainly," Gonzalez nodded, "I'll be right back. I need to get a few things from my office." She exited, and Fujiko reached out and put a hand on Lupin's shoulder.

"Hey, you. Are you okay?" Fujiko inquired.

"I guess," Lupin answered. He looked at Fujiko, "Two kids! At once! I can't even take care of one seven year old! An hour into babysitting and I end up showing the kid animated porn!"

"You'll be a good parent," Fujiko reassured him.

Lupin looked upward at her, "You… Would you mind if I walked this off?"

"Not at all. You look like you need a drink," Fujiko smirked, "Hey, listen… You'll be fine! It's finding a station wagon is what you should by worried about…."

Lupin walked out of the examining room and out of the office onto the street, "From a 33' Alfa to a station wagon… All in a few months… What the hell happened to us? Fujiko's going to have a baby, I'm going to be a father—A Goddamned father! Me! Jigen's already got a kid, and Goemon's hooked up with Zenigata's daughter… How much more twisted and screwed up can you make my life, God!?" he demanded. Some stopped and stared at him, but shook their heads and simply continued to walk on, murmuring that the gringo was loco in the head.

Lupin walked into a bar did the only thing that he thought would take his mind off of the situation—Drink until he forgot who he was and why he had gone there in the first place. He trudged in and sat down glumly. He looked up at the bartender, "Can I get a double scotch?"

"Whatever you want, buddy," the bartender answered, leaving Lupin to fix the drink.

"Hey, this one's on me," Lupin heard, and turned. She was a young blonde woman, with dark eyes, "What's with the long face, pal? Your girl leave you?"

"No, no, she's definitely staying—She just changed a lot…" Lupin answered as the bartender came back with his drink.

The woman looked up at the bartender, "Could you bring us a bottle of that?"

"Sure," the bartender replied and went to go fetch a bottle of scotch, "So," she inched closer to Lupin, but the thief seemed more interested in his drink than in the woman, for once in his life, "you remind me of someone I saw in the papers one time…. Lupin the Third…."

"Yeah… I _was_ Lupin the Third…" Lupin replied in a mildly drunken tone, "Now I don't know who the hell I am anymore…"

"It's a little early to get smashed, isn't it?" she inquired as she watched him down another drink quickly.

"Not when you've been going through what I have, Lady," Lupin replied as he poured himself another drink and promptly drank it.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" she inquired.

"Well—" Lupin started.

"Not here," she whispered, and put a hand on his arms. Lupin looked downward at her hand, and then back up at her eyes.

"Sorry…. I really, more than anything, would love to go off with your somewhere in private… But I promised someone I'd quit it," Lupin replied, trying to shrug her off.

"Promises were meant to be broken," she added, drawing even closer to Lupin and resting her chin on his shoulder, "What do you say? Tell her you've got to go out for the day… She'll believe you, I'll bet…"

"I—" Lupin started, but stopped as he felt the room begin to spin.

"Here, have another drink," she said, drawing back and pouring him another drink. Lupin looked down at the shot glass briefly, and then took a sip of the scotch, "Good job…" she smiled, and drew close to him once again.

A Little while Later, Lupin and Gang's Hotel:

"I'm home—Finally! It took forever to get those pictures! The stupid machine broke after you left, Lupin! You should've seen it—I thought Gonzalez was going to kill the technician!" Fujiko said happily as she entered the hotel room. Fujiko guessed that only Lupin was home, his wallet was on the kitchen counter, and Amaya had taken Goemon to get checked out at a hospital while Jigen was carrying out his promise of taking Yukiko to the beach. And where Jigen was, his strange new friend was sure to follow.

"Lupin?" Fujiko called as she set her purse down on the dinette counter, "Are you home?" she called, and poked head in Jigen's room, and then Goemon's an Amaya's. No one. As she went to turn, her foot became caught up in something. She looked downward and pulled up a bra. Too small for her, and too big for Amaya or Ming. Fujiko opened her and Lupin's bedroom door, and gaped in dumbfounded shock.

"Who the hell are you!?" Fujiko hissed as she looked at the blonde woman on her side of the bed.

"Oh, good! You found it!" the blonde said, taking the bra from Fujiko's hand, "Thanks," she rose and began to collect her other articles of clothing from around the room, all while Lupin slept on. Fujiko looked downward at Lupin, and perhaps he felt her icy gaze of death, for he slowly opened his eyes and rolled over to Fujiko.

He sat up in bed, and held onto the back of his head. He was getting the beginnings of a nasty hangover. He looked back behind Fujiko, saw the blonde he had met at the bar, and realized this hangover was not the only thing that was about to get nasty.

"I had a really good time," the blonde woman said with a wink as she put her left heel on, and then her right, "You know, those other girls weren't lying about you. See you around!" she said happily, and closed the door behind Fujiko and Lupin

Fujiko looked back at Lupin, "How could you? How the hell could you do something like that!?"

"Fujiko, I, I don't even remember!" Lupin sputtered as he got out of bed and quickly dressed himself, just in case he would have to make a run from Fujiko, "I don't know who that broad was! The last thing I remember was telling her to get her hands off of me while I was drinking! I told her I had a girlfriend!"

"Screw you!" Fujiko screamed, picking up a lamp and aiming it towards Lupin's head. It nearly hit him, and hit the wall instead of its intended target, "Oh wait, that's how this whole Goddamned thing started!" she yelled, looking around for more possible ammunition.

"I told her I wasn't interested!" Lupin screamed, running behind the bed for protection.

"You son of a—" Fujiko stopped, and let out a small yelp.

"What's wrong?" Lupin asked, rising a little from behind the bed.

"One of the children just kicked! One of _our _children just kicked! See, even they're pissed off at you! It was probably little Fujiko!" Fujiko yelled.

"Fujicakes, just calm down," Lupin said as he cautiously made his way to the door.

Fujiko found a heavy paperweight from the desk, and held onto it like one would a baseball. Lupin became very pale as he realized Fujiko was taking aim for him, and quickly ducked as she threw it full force. At that moment, their bedroom door opened, and Jigen poked his head in.

"Hey guys, you want—" the paperweight came flying over his head, knocking his hat off of his head. He looked downward at the ground, and back up at them, "I—I'll ask later." He said, closing the door once more.

"Fujiko," Lupin walked towards her, and took hold of her hands, "I'm really sorry. But, you know, I told you this married life wasn't going to be easy for me… I'm sorry, but that bitch got me drunk, and that's the God-honest truth!"

"Do you _know_ what the whole concept of telling the truth is?" Fujiko countered quietly.

Lupin sighed and back up, "Listen, I have nothing better than 'I'm sorry'. I'll make it up to you somehow… Is there anything you want?"

"I'm not even that shallow to be bribed with things in exchange for forgetting what you just did, jackass," Fujiko hissed. There was a period of silence, and Fujiko slowly noted that Lupin looked truly sorry for what he had done. Seeing remorse on his face was a new thing for Fujiko, and it made her feel somewhat like a heel for throwing things at him. She tried to block this out of her mind, and recall what he had just done to her, but all see saw was a somewhat pathetic version of a proud person, and she could not help but feel a little sympathetic towards him.

Fujiko crossed her arms, and took a step forward. Lupin looked upward at her, and prepared himself for one of Fujiko's famous slaps across the face. Much to his surprise, she leaned inward and embraced him, "I can't believe I'm forgiving you, you stupid bastard. You really didn't mean anything by going with that whore, did you?"

"No! Nothing whatsoever!" Lupin jumped in quickly, "I'm really sorry, I—"

"Okay, okay," Fujiko backed away from him, "I know that it's hard on you, and you've done really good. Going from a girl every night of the week to being lucky if you get it once every two weeks with the same girl is a big change. Just try not to let anything like this happen again, please? I've had a pretty rough time with this lifestyle change, too, but—But we have to now…. Not much of a choice."

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, and looked upward at Fujiko, "Can I have my once every two weeks now as part of the kiss and makeup?"

"That's my boy," Fujiko smirked.

"So that's a yes?" Lupin inquired.

"That's a 'you better get a broom and sweep up that broken lamp because it's getting harder and harder for me to bend down and do it myself'," Fujiko responded, opening the door and exiting the bedroom.

"Well, better get to work…" Lupin muttered, "Damn, I've got a headache… Some vacation, too…. I should do something to get my mind off this, like lift something off of someone… I wonder what kind of crap they're showing in New York City about now… That can wait for later. Now, where the hell is that broom?"

Meanwhile, in the living room, Jigen had gone into his bedroom in order to avoid Fujiko. Lately his head had taken on a sort of magnetism to flying objects, and he didn't want to risk being a victim of Fujiko's wrath. He did not mind Yukiko being out there with her, Fujiko was never irate around children, he had noted long ago.

"Hi," Ming came in, and waved happily, "How are you doing?" she inquired, "Is your head all right?"

"Hurts a little," Jigen admitted as Ming walked over to him, "It always does, though… I need to help Yuki clean out those shells…. Talk to you later, I guess…." He said, tipping his hat briefly and then walking towards the kitchen where Yukiko had laid out the shells she had collected. She was holding one in particular, looking at it with great interest. He failed to see Ming looking back at him with a small wave of disappointment washing over her. Ming let out a small sigh and closed the bedroom door, leaving Jigen and Yukiko to themselves.

"This one's still alive," she said to Jigen as she watched the shell slowly cross from one of her hands to another.

"Well, we can take of that," Jigen said, taking a small knife from the counter and turning back towards Yukiko.

"No," Yukiko took a step back, "We need to return it. It probably misses its family."

"What!? It probably has no—Just, just go find my car keys," Jigen sighed heavily.

"Here, you can watch over Hoshi," she said, removing the sea creature and laying it on Jigen's hands. She quickly ran to go find the car keys while Jigen looked downward at the slug.

"You named it!?" Jigen called, but no response came from Yukiko. He sighed and held the slug up to his face, "What the hell is this? On a good day five months ago I would've fed your slimy ass to a seagull. Now I'm saving a Goddamned slug. Kind of ironic the feeling I have now is the same one I have when we go to rescue Fujiko…."

"I found them!" Yukiko said happily, coming back with the car keys. "Let's go!"

Jigen tried to pry the slug off, but could only do it after a great deal of struggle and a little bit of pain. Yukiko ran out the door of the hotel, followed by her father. They both got into the car, and drove back to the beach they had visited earlier that day.

Jigen watched as Yukiko walked up to the ocean and gently placed the slug in, and watched as the tide carried it away back to its home. Yukiko turned back to Jigen, who had busied himself with smoking a cigarette while he watched her.

"Well, let's get going," Jigen said, extinguishing his cigarette into the sand and beginning to walk back with Yukiko to the car, "What's with the slug, anyway? What was the big deal about it?"

"Well, Lupin helped me find my family, so I thought I'd help the shell find its family!" Yukiko responded. Jigen briefly rolled his eyes as he opened the door of the car and sat down in the driver's side. Now he would probably have to spout out a long boring story about his childhood that somehow related to the recent events and have moralic strings attracted to it; this is what he had seen done on the TV shows. But no television show came close to depicting their family, so Jigen tried to think of the best words to say to the young girl that would not come off as sounding like preaching.

"I guess you did pretty good, Yuki," Jigen finally said as he started the car and began to drive away towards the hotel. He glanced over at Yukiko, and saw she seemed as though she were withholding something. He frowned at this, but turned his eyes back upon the road, knowing that Yukiko would tell him what she wanted to in good time.

Marsella's Authentic Cuban Food:

An all too-infamous Indian man sat at an outside café, reading the daily paper and smoking a cigar. He looked upward and saw a blonde woman come up to him.

"How did it go?" he asked as the blonde sat down next to him at the table.

"As far as I know, all to plan. You should've seen the look on that bitch he's got face! I thought she was going to kill me at any given second," she replied.

"Why he is so intent on destroying all of them I will never fully understand," said Ravi the swordsman as he sipped his coffee, "I wonder how deep his hatred for this Lupin fellow is, but I think I will be afraid to find out. I cannot believe the lengths he will go to to see this man suffer. Do you, Natasha?"

"I think he's just plain crazy. All I know is, though, is that he's paying us well," Natasha replied, "And, I don't know about you, but I need that money."

"Immoral deeds for moral causes," Ravi smirked wryly, "How is your mother doing, on that note?"

"Still sick as a dog. How about your family?" Natasha inquired.

"Very excited at the thought of finally being able to come to America," Ravi replied, "The man I fought yesterday…. He was exceptional… I told—"

"I know," Natasha nodded, "He's sending Collin over to talk to him."

"Collin?" Ravi raised on eyebrow, "Collin would probably be the worst example of our organization out of the lot of us."

"Yeah, but with Ming gone, who the hell else have we got!?" Natasha asked, leaning inward, "Besides, Collin seems to like the guy, too! And when everyone's in a good mood, we all work better together, right?"

"Point taken," Ravi muttered, sipping his coffee once more.

Miami-Dade County Hospital:

"All's fine, Mr. Goemon. You're in better shape than most doctors, for that matter!" said the doctor, "You can get changed, now. Your friend's waiting outside."

"Thank you, doctor," Goemon nodded. The doctor left, and he began to change back into his gi. He was just about finished tying the belt when he heard the door open, and saw a brown-haired, light-eyed man enter his room and close the door behind him.

"You're Ishikawa Goemon, right?" he asked in a distinct English accent as he leaned against the door.

"Who are you?" Goemon asked, putting one hand on his sword hilt and looking at the young man suspiciously.

"Go by the name Collin, Dear. Now just sit yourself back down, because I've got quite a sweet little deal for you," Collin said, walking towards Goemon. Goemon seated himself, and refused to remove his eyes from Collin.

"What do you want?" Goemon snapped.

"A proposition," Collin smirked, and bowed slightly, "You are hereby invited to become a member of the Royal Order of the Dragon and the Phoenix. Quite a mouthful, I know. You remember Ravi, right?"

"Ravi!?" Goemon gasped.

"I'll take that as a yes," Collin smirked, "Don't worry, Babe. He thought you were bloody terrific, and he talked to our boss about it, and we want you to join us."

"You nearly killed us several times!" Goemon snapped.

"Sorry 'bout that, Love. Nothing personal—It's just that the pay's flippin' wonderful," Collin answered, "But you're not interested, I suppose? Into that 'All for one and One for All' B.S., huh? Oh, well," Collin reached into his pocket, and Goemon tensed, "Relax! Here's a card if you change your mind," Collin walked over to Goemon and handed him the card, "Say, man, was that your girl out there? The one in the kimono?"

"The one who could kick your ass?" Goemon inquired.

"Yes. I'm sure she's quite a firecracker. You look like the type who'd go for those," Collin sighed in disappointment, "Oh, well—If you ever decide to drop her, too, my number's on the back of the card. Gimme a ring—We can go for a drink or something sometime."

Goemon was too stunned to say anything to counter this comment and watched as Collin quickly exited. What was that supposed to mean, he wondered, not wanting to admit the obvious truth about the messenger-boy. Goemon ran to the door, and stuck his head out, but saw no sign of the Englishman. Goemon stuck his head back in, and looked down at the card, and flipped it over, "You have got to be kidding me…" he muttered as he shoved the card into his pocket and stormed out. He found Amaya, but did not tell her of the strange encounter he had had with Collin in the doctor's office.

"Dragon and Phoenix…." Goemon muttered to himself as Amaya drove along.

"Huh?" Amaya turned to Goemon, "You say something?"

"No, not me…" Goemon shook his head.

"That's right—You never talk," Amaya chuckled with good humor and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you feel all right?"

"Positive," Goemon replied he pulled out the card and flipped it to the side with Collin's number, and he looked it over once more, "I just need to get home and take a long, long shower." He added as he put the card away once more and looked straight ahead on the freeway.


	5. Mona Lisa

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fujiko, Goemon, Jigen, Lupin, or Zenigata. I do own, however, this really nice little planner…. It's black, and keeps everything neat and tidy. It'd be even better if I took the time to use it, but, oh well.

Hola, mi amigos!

If you don't know, that's Spanish for 'Yo, guys!'. Okay, that joke fell flat on its face. It sounded better out loud, really it did. I know that Fujiko took Lupin back a little too easily—If I were her, I would've drop-kicked his ass or—Nevermind…. I had her take him back so easily because, if you look at it, that's basically what the whole Fujiko/Lupin relationship is. They're on one another's good side, one screws the other over, and then they're on good terms again. Hell, I don't get it, either. Oh, and I followed through with the twins thing! Hope you like the next chapter, guys!

P.S.: Hey, if Collin made anyone a little uncomfortable, I'd suggest just skimming over this chapter.

Chapter Five

Day Five: Mona Lisa

'She's not a girl who misses much,

She's well acquainted with the touch of the velvet hand,

Like a lizard on a windowpane.

A man in the crowd with the multicolored mirrors on his hobnailed boots,

Lying with his eyes while his hands are busy overtime,' 

--The Beatles, _'Happiness is a Warm Gun'_

"It's not funny!" Goemon hissed angrily.

"Sure it is!" Lupin responded as he looked at the business card once more, "And he even drew a little heart next to his number…."

"I can't believe it! I won't!" Goemon rose, "He's the enemy!"

"And he's got a thing for you…." Jigen chuckled.

"What do I do? Kill him?" Goemon inquired.

"No," Lupin threw the card towards Goemon, "You call him, and arrange a little date."

"WHAT!?" Goemon yelped, "What will Amaya think!?"

"I can understand what he sees in you," Amaya replied as she came towards him and put a hand on his arm, "If this man is connected with the people who tried to kill us, why not try to find out more by going to get a drink or something with him? What's the worst that could happen?"

"Waking up in a seedy hotel with an empty bottle of cognac on the ground and him next to me, with--" Goemon started, but was quickly cut off.

"Okay, okay! Enough visuals, please!" Lupin moaned, putting a hand on his head, "Please, Goemon? I'd never ask you anything I knew you couldn't do."

"I…" Goemon sighed heavily and looked downward, "If he begins to feel me up, I'm going to cut his hands off…"

"Deal," Lupin nodded, and turned to Jigen, "You think he could fit into one of your suits?"

"What!?" Goemon jerked his head up.

"I'll look. Meanwhile, you get busy and call your 'special friend', Goemon," Jigen smirked as he rose and walked into his bedroom. Goemon grumbled and picked up the phone and grabbed the card from the kitchen counter, "Hello, is Collin there? Oh, hello. Yes, yes, it's me…. Um… Yes, I did, and—What? Why would that matter? Wha—Good Buddha… Listen, I just want to talk to you tonight… No! Talk! Yes, yes—I'll see you there. Eight? Fine? Goodbye, Collin. No, I am not saying that. Goodbye!" Goemon slammed the phone down and clutched onto his forehead.

"I would've paid to hear the other end of that conversation…" Lupin chuckled, falling off the couch in laughter.

"Shut up!" Goemon snapped, rising from the kitchen counter and walking into his room. Amaya followed after him, humming to herself as she went. She walked in, and found Goemon had gone to cleaning his sword anxiously.

"Don't worry," Amaya smirked and stood behind him, "I'll kill him if he tries to take away my boyfriend. We'll probably be across the street watching over you, anyway. Fujiko and Lupin plan to follow you. Besides, it'll be a story to tell the grandchildren someday."

"Yes, the night their grandfather went on a date with a psychopath," Goemon muttered.

"That's every night, Dear," Amaya reminded him with a small smile.

Goemon smirked, "I suppose it is. I'll see you later tonight, Amaya."

"Have a good time, Goemon, and don't leave me for him, even if he dresses better!" Amaya chuckled. Goemon sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, and walked out of their bedroom. In the living room, Jigen had found one of his suits, which was a little long on Goemon, but fit all the same. He did, however, refuse to wear the fedora, and Goemon made sure to voice this numerous times.

"Who would've thought you could possibly be so bitchy?" Lupin asked, "I thought you were supposed to be the quiet one…"

"I'm only doing this because I do not want to see my family hurt any longer," Goemon replied, "I'm taking the sword, just in case."

"Well, it's almost time," Lupin said, looking upward at the clock, "Now, you kids have a good time, okay? And no trying to sneak in late—We'll be up."

Goemon wordlessly walk past the two, still in a sense of disbelief and disgust. He met Collin at the given place, and found the Brit was already there at a table in the Asian restaurant. Goemon quietly sat down and looked over at Collin wordlessly.

"How are you doing there, Love? Finally decided to ditch the bitch, eh? No problems. I see you also decided to ditch the little fruit and his gang. He's poofier-looking than me in a San Francisco Gay-Day parade… Good for you, though, good for you! I'll bet you weren't fully appreciated there, anyway. Quiet types like you usually aren't."

Goemon looked over out of the corner of his eye as he became aware of a familiar voice. He recognized Fujiko and Lupin at a different booth, even in their disguises. Lupin's voice was a dead giveaway every time. Goemon turned his attention back to Collin, "Er, yes…."

"You're a little spacey, aren't you? Well, that's all right. I like blondes, even if they're only one by spirit," Collin said with a laugh.

Goemon withheld a shudder and forced himself to keep talking to Collin, "So, what brought you to Miami?"

"Well, I can't tell you that exactly now, can I?" Collin smirked, "It'll wait. You'll have to prove your loyalty, first. Hey, got something for your little membership." Collin reached into his pocket, and he noticed Goemon looking at him suspiciously, "S'all right, Dear. Just getting these." He pulled out a box of what looked to be regular contacts. Goemon looked at him suspiciously, "I know, man, I know…. I like you with brown eyes better, too. But, anyway—These will help you get into our place. There're retina scanners there, and they pick up on a small chip in the contacts. If you don't have these on when you go there, you might as well kiss your ass goodbye."

"Where is your place?" Goemon inquired.

"You wanna go see it?" Collin leaned inward, and a smile appeared on his face.

Goemon looked upward and smirked, "Certainly."

"Well, you're to the point. I could get used to that," Collin laughed, and walked out of the restaurant with Goemon following close behind, "You got quite a spirit to go along with the looks!"

"Now where the hell are they going? And what the hell was that about me looking—Nevermind. Let's move," Lupin grumbled, rising and walking out with Fujiko. A familiar blonde caught his eye, and he stopped short for a few moments. He looked around, but no longer saw her. Lupin came to his senses again as he felt Fujiko tug on him, and he continued to speed out of the restaurant.

A Little Later:

"A hotel complex?" Goemon said to himself as Collin stopped the car in front of a Holiday Inn, "Ingenious…"

"Yeah, I know. It was between this and a Best Western, and these guys had the better gym," Collin replied as he turned the car off and stepped out with Goemon.

"Do I need to put these on?" Goemon inquired, taking the box of contacts from his pocket.

"Nah—This, I can get you into," Collin replied, walking up the steps to a second-story hotel room and taking out a key.

Goemon looked downward at the key, puzzled, and began to put two and two together in his head. Then it struck him; he had said he had wanted to see Collin's place, "Uh-oh…" he said to himself as Collin opened the door of the hotel room.

"C'mon in!" Collin said happily, "I'll get you a drink or something! Make yourself comfortable."

"That's all right," Goemon replied with a weak smile, "I, um, have to be going… I just remembered…. Doctor's appointment…."

"All right," Collin nodded, and walked forward towards Goemon, "Cold feet, hum? No problems there, Dear. I'll see you later, okay?"

"All right, then!" Goemon said quickly.

"Wait!" Collin took his hand. Goemon looked back at Collin pleadingly. Collin smirked, "I'll see you a little later, then…"

"Yes," Goemon nodded nervously.

Collin tilted his head to a side, and leaned in to kiss Goemon. The samurai stood there a few moments, a mixture stunned and terrified, and then quickly ran out of the hotel room, before there was time for things to progress any further. Collin laughed to himself as Goemon slammed the door, and shook his head, "The one with the little Mona Lisa smile is going to be trouble for me yet…" he said to himself.

Back at the Hotel:

"Jigen, do me a favor and burn that suit. I don't care if I have to buy you a new one—I don't want anything around here that will remind me of tonight," Goemon said as he entered. Jigen tilted the brim of his hat upward, and smirked.

"You have fun, I take it?" Jigen chuckled, and lit another cigarette. Yukiko, who was sitting on the couch with Jigen, frowned in dissatisfaction, and then looked back at the television.

"Just the thought makes my skin crawl," Goemon replied as he began to undo the tie. He grumbled as he found he could not untie it. He felt someone sit down next to him, and soon Amaya began to undo the tie with only a few moves. She held the tie up, smirked, and Goemon shook his head.

"It didn't go as well as you thought?" Amaya inquired.

"No. Better, actually," Goemon replied. He looked over at Amaya, "I'm very lucky to have an understanding girlfriend."

"Yes you are," Amaya answered, "Now, what ha—"

"Hey, fellas, we're home!" Lupin said happily as he entered the home with Fujiko. Lupin was soon tossed aside, however, by an irate Zenigata, whom was wielding a gun and had a murderous look in his eyes. For the first time in his career, Zenigata passed Lupin and walked over to Goemon, and pointed the gun downward at him.

"Amaya, get away from that no good bitch!" Zenigata yelled.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" Goemon demanded, putting a hand on his sword handle.

"Dad!" Amaya gasped in surprise.

"This creep was cheating on you!" Zenigata added.

"I know!" Amaya rose and stood next to her angered father.

"With another man!" Zenigata screamed in addition.

"Dad, I know, I know! It's not what it looks like. Put the gun down," said Amaya, "Put it down! Now!" Zenigata slowly put his gun at his side, "And now, Goemon, I don't want to see you pulling out your sword. Dad, Goemon was doing some undercover work for us and—How did you know about it, anyway?"

"It's my job as an inspector and a father," Zenigata replied.

"Crap!" Amaya yelled and slapped her head, "Dad, give me a break! Someone's been trying to kill us the past couple of days and we've been trying to find out who, all right!?"

"What?" Zenigata asked, with a look of surprise on his face, "Someone's been trying to kill you guys!? Someone other than me has been after you guys!?"

"Yeah," Amaya nodded.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one guy in the room whose bed is colder than Jigen's?" Lupin smirked, folding his arms. Both Jigen and Zenigata silently glared at him in return, "Where have you been, Zenigata? We've had two attempts on our lives in the past week. They shot up my place and cut Goemon up pretty good. Retirement time for you, Old Man?"

"Nonsense!" Zenigata snapped, and turned back to Amaya, "Who is it!? Who's doing this?"

"The Dragon and Phoenix Clan," they heard. All looked upward and saw Ming in Jigen's doorway, leaning against the molding, "I know their styles…. I ran away from them."

"What!?" Jigen rose, "You were with those creeps!?"

"Yeah," Ming looked downward, and then shot her eyes upward at him angrily, "But that's not why I came out here. I wanted to know what _this _is." She held up a mass of black fabric, which, upon further inspection, all realized was a dress.

"I'm not going out with you looking like a Hong Kong hooker!" Jigen replied.

"That's rich coming from a Rat Pack reject!" Ming snapped back.

"Enough alliteration to make your head spin," Lupin chuckled to himself.

"How did you even know what size I was? Were you going through my clothes!?" Ming demanded.

"Well, I can't help it when you leave a bra strung up on the shower rob!" Jigen snapped in response.

Ming shifted her weight from foot to foot and smiled, "I'll bet that's the closest you've come to unhooking a bra in years."

Jigen felt his face turn a light shade of red, "We're totally getting off the subject! Now I remember why I don't like women!"

"Who the hell is that?" Zenigata inquired quietly as he watched the two go back and forth with one another at lightning pace.

"A new friend of Jigen's that he brought home with him," Lupin replied.

"Why the hell would he bring someone that scary home?" Zenigata asked.

"I'm hoping that it's because his vision's gotten worse and he can't tell the difference between her and a normal person," Lupin answered.

There was a long pause, and then something clicked with Zenigata as he realized that he was holding a civil conversation with the sworn enemy, "Oh, almost forgot…" Zenigata removed a pair handcuffs from his jacket and turned towards Lupin.

Lupin turned to him and smiled, "Now come on, Zenigata. You know you don't want to do that right now. Now, why don't you sit down? I think we have some pie left over in the refrigerator, and if you give me a few seconds, I'll look."

"No way!" Zenigata yelled, "Lupin, you're—" a car alarm went off, and Zenigata ran to the window. Remy was down in the parking lot next to the car, pulling on the handle and banging on the car roof desperately. He had locked himself out again, "Crap!" Zenigata stormed out, "I'll get you later, you cocky bas—"

Lupin slammed the hotel door, "Yeah, yeah, yeah…. I know it all by now, Old Man…"

"Well, did anyone else think that was really strange?" Fujiko asked after a long period of silence.

"Strange for the average person, or strange for us?" Lupin retorted, "Because, if you're talking in our terms—No way. This is a pretty boring day for us. Where did Jigen and Ming go?"

"Their room," Fujiko replied.

"Yeow…" Lupin smirked, "He's a sly dog, huh? A little kiss and make-up, I'll bet."

"Grow up," Fujiko snapped, and then put a hand on her stomach as the baby kicked.

Goemon, who was surveying this from the couch, felt someone tug on his sleeve, and looked downward to see Yukiko looking back upward at him, "Can I talk to you?" she asked in a whisper.

"Certainly," Goemon nodded, and rose to leave with Yukiko into his and Amaya's room. Yukiko sat down on the bed, and Goemon sat down on the ground cross-legged in front of her, "What's bothering you, Yukiko?"

"It's…." Yukiko trailed off and scowled in thought, "You know how my mommy… She died because…"

"Yes, I know. Cancer," Goemon responded, "Do you miss her right now?"

"I always miss her… It's just… I don't want to lose Jigen, too," she gazed downward at the mattress. Goemon seemed a little taken aback by this, and he moved forward and kneeled in front of Yukiko.

"You want me to tell Jigen to quit smoking?" he inquired. Fujiko had already laid off of cigarettes due to her condition, Lupin was down to only a couple a day, he himself was only an occasional smoker, and Amaya refrained completely from the habit, as far as he knew. Jigen was the only one who went through several packs a day anymore.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded her head wildly, "I didn't want him to get mad at me, and—"

"It's all right," Goemon replied, "I will have a talk with your father."

"That, too…" Yukiko looked downward once more, "Do I hurt his feelings because I don't call him daddy?"

"No," Goemon shook his head, "He understands, I'm positive of it. If not, he would have told you so himself. He's like that, and so are you. Let's just hope you don't inherit the more crass side of his personality. You call him by whatever when you feel the time is right."

"Okay," Yukiko nodded, and leaned forward to embrace Goemon. Goemon looked over at her, surprised a moment, but then a smile slowly came upon his face.

Meanwhile, in Jigen's bedroom, the arguing had died down, and now Jigen was lying back on his bed, long since giving up on fighting with Ming. She was in the bathroom; she had locked herself in in order to avoid speaking to him any further.

"What does she need me for, if she with them? Couldn't she defend herself?" he muttered to himself. He heard the door to the bathroom open, and saw Ming walk out, wearing the dress, "It doesn't look bad on you." Jigen said, sitting upward, "Black is a good color for you."

"If you want me wear it, fine," Ming sighed, "As long as it'll keep my ass safe from them!"

"Lady, they're trying to kill us. Why the hell would you come to us? Couldn't you defend yourself?" Jigen inquired.

"I can't defend myself against all of them, and, I have my reasons for staying with all of you. I know the risk, but, I'd give anything to improve on my gun fighting," Ming replied, "You're the best marksman I've ever heard of, so I knew you could protect me while I learned from you," she explained.

Jigen looked at her in surprise, "You want me to teach you while I protect you!? How do I know you won't turn around and kill me!?"

"Trust me," Ming replied.

"No way," Jigen shook his head, and began to rise. Ming took his arm suddenly and sat him back down, "What are you doing?"

"Please, just help me. I'll make it up to you," Ming said nervously, "I, I don't have much money, but…" Ming bit her lip, and suddenly stood from the bed and walked over to the other side, and kneeled down on the mattress. She nervously took a confused Jigen by the shoulders, and leaned inward and kissed him.

How long has it been since this happened, Jigen thought to himself as he put his hands on Ming's waist. Three, four—Five years, almost. Roughly five years since anything remotely like this happened. He then opened his eyes, and looked back at Ming. She looked as though she were about to cry at any moment. He felt the little conscience he had left in his mind begin to berate him, sighed, and pushed her back onto the bed.

"What—What's wrong?" Ming asked worriedly.

"How old are you, kid?" Jigen inquired.

"What?" Ming looked upward at him, "What's that got to do with—"

"How old?" Jigen demanded.

"Twenty," Ming replied after a pause.

Jigen saw a lump form in her throat, and he grumbled to himself, "I'm sorry, no way. Too young for my tastes."

"Huh?" Ming looked at him in confusion, "It's the only way I can repay you right now…"

"Then wait to pay me," Jigen replied, moving and sitting on the edge of the bed. Ming scooted over towards him, and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Are you sure?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Jigen rose and looked back at her, "Go clean yourself off. Your mascara's running."

"Oh," Ming put a few fingers to her face, and looked down at the black residue on her fingers, "I, uh, better go clean this off…." She rose and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is up with me!?" Jigen said to himself, lying back on his bed. The door opened, and he wondered what would happen next. He looked over, and saw Goemon in the doorway, his borrowed suit in one arm; he had since changed into his gi again. Jigen rose and stood, and he frowned in confusion as he saw Goemon give him a strange look.

"What's up?" asked Jigen as Goemon closed the door behind him.

"Look in a mirror," Goemon replied. Jigen looked over, and saw remnants of black lipstick on his face. He quickly wiped it off with a tissue and looked back at Goemon, trying to dismiss the entire incident.

"What did you need?" asked Jigen.

"Yukiko," Goemon replied.

"What's wrong?" Jigen inquired with a deal of concern in his tone of voice. 

"She wants you to quit," Goemon answered.

"Quit what?" asked Jigen as he lit a cigarette.

"That," Goemon replied, looking down at the cigarette in Jigen's hand. Jigen's eyes traveled to the cigarette, and back at Goemon in disbelief.

"Are you for real?" asked Jigen.

"She's afraid you're going to get cancer," Goemon sighed.

"Why didn't she tell me, then!?" Jigen countered as he laid the cigarette down in the ashtray.

"She was afraid you would get mad," Goemon replied, "So I'm middleman, I suppose. I really think you should do it, for her…. It would be the noble thing to do."

Jigen looked down at the cigarette, and up at the ceiling in thought, "Fine. Here, catch," he took a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket.

"I'll dispose of these right away," Goemon said, and turned to leave.

"Hey, wait," Jigen stopped him, and Goemon turned around. He watched in disbelief as Jigen opened his dresser drawer and pulled out seven or eight cartons of cigarettes. Goemon remained silent, but could not help but to look skeptically at Jigen as he passed him the cartons.

"Well?" Goemon asked. He and Jigen stared at one another a while, Jigen finally giving up in defeat and walking over to the nightstand. He pulled out three more cartons and tossed them to Goemon.

"There! That's it! Now go! I'm already going through withdrawal!" Jigen snapped.

"My thanks from myself and Yukiko," Goemon said with a bow, and exited.

"Jesus…" Jigen murmured, sitting back down on his bed, "I don't believe this!" This door opened again, and Goemon reentered the room. He walked over, removed Jigen's hat from his head, and shook the hat. A gun, several bullets, and a pack of cigarettes fell out, "Damn, you don't miss a beat, do you?" Jigen inquired.

"No," Goemon shook his head and took the package for disposal.

"Well, I know who to go to if I think my kids are getting into drugs…" Jigen laughed.

"You plan on more children, Jigen?" Goemon inquired.

Jigen stopped laughing at this point and looked at Goemon, "Nah, one's enough for me. I was just speaking hypothetically."

"Uh-huh…." Goemon nodded and began to walk out of the bedroom, "You and Ming have fun now. Just make sure she takes off all of her makeup, first."

"Get the hell out! Why don't you visit your gay 'life partner'!?" Jigen snapped. Goemon laughed in his own amusement, but stopped dead as Jigen mentioned Collin. He glared at the gunman, and slowly closed the door, "That's what I thought," Jigen said, laying back on his bed and putting his hands behind his head.

Jigen remained quiet for some time, and them began to ramble in his thoughts, "I turned down a young girl and I gave up cigarettes…. Being a parent can really bite sometimes… I know that bitch is holding something back, but… What the hell? I can play her game…" he muttered, putting his hat over his face and beginning to fall asleep.


	6. Blue Bayou

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the aforementioned copyrighted characters. They belong to their respective owners.

Hi guys!

I'm wondering when this thing started to go on the Yaoi side, because I have no bloody clue… Anyone got any clues? I barely remember how I even thought of that, or how that came up…. I usually write this stuff between eleven and three at night, and that's when the weird stuff starts to come in…. Well, be sure to send in your reviews, and tell me how I'm doing. 

Chapter Six

Day Six: Blue Bayou

__

'Sexy Sadie she's the latest and the greatest

of them all,

She made a fool of everyone,'

--The Beatles, _'Sexy Sadie'_

"We thank you for flying Delta airlines, we hope you had a pleasant flight," said a condescending female voice over the intercom in the coach section of the airplane.

"Pleasant my ass. The only thing pleasant about it was the fact that it's over!" one man grumbled in a familiar voice as he and six others stepped out of the plane and into the airport. They picked up their bags, and went to the car pickup, where another man with the group drove around to the front of the airport in a 30's model car. All put their luggage away, and hopped into the car, and began to drive off from the airport full-speed.

"Oh, man, that was great!" Lupin laughed happily as he ripped his mask off of his face and threw it out into the Louisiana swampland, "Welcome my friends to the Big Easy. To your right, swamps and alligators. To your left, swamps and alligators. Straight ahead, New Orleans!"

"It isn't all swamp," Jigen replied as he drove along the road, which became wider and more industrialized as they continued to drive onward.

"You ever live here?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah, actually," Jigen snapped back.

"Oh," Lupin sat back in his seat, "So I'll bet you know some good bars, then?" Jigen looked at him, smirked, then turned his eyes back onto the road, "Oh, wow, you do, don't you!?"

"Maybe," Jigen answered.

"Now if you told me there was something worth stealing, I'd love you forever," Lupin said happily.

"Well…" Jigen looked upward in thought, briefly.

"Really? What?" Lupin asked excitedly. Lupin looked downward at the rubber band around one of Jigen's wrists, and snapped it back. Jigen jumped in response, and looked over at Lupin angrily, "Come on, what is it?"

"What was that for, you little son of a bitch?" Jigen demanded angrily.

"Huh?" Lupin drew back a little, "Jeeze, I didn't know you were in such a bad mood…. You really changed pretty damned quick. What the hell's up with you?"

"Nothing," Jigen replied, and reached over and snapped the rubber band. He clenched his teeth a little, but continued to drive onward. 

"You know what…" Lupin frowned in concern and looked over at Jigen, "I just realized that the first thing you do is run for the smoking section after a flight, but you didn't this time. Are you out of cigarettes?"

"Sort of," Jigen replied, sinking lower down in the car seat.

"Dammit… This one never stops kicking," Fujiko mumbled, placing a hand on her stomach.

"Now what's this little treasure, huh?" Lupin inquired, leaning next to Jigen, "C'mon…"

"Listen, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say 'Well, why don't we look around' but you just jump on top of me before I can even finish a sentence," Jigen replied, and reached over to snap the rubber band. He jumped a little, grumbled, and made a right into a hotel parking lot. They parked, and Amaya went into the hotel lobby to check the group in while the others began to gather their luggage.

"Well, who's up for gumbo!?" Lupin laughed as he trudged in with the others to the hotel.

"Bonjour, tu monde!" said the hotel manager as the group made their way in.

"Bonjour, Monsieur," Lupin responded with a wide smile, "Tu es francias?"

"Oui, je francais, et je parlez francias tres bien," the man replied with a shrug, "Et tu? Tu parles francias?"

"Oui. Ma famille es francias," Lupin nodded. The two continued to converse in French for several minutes, while the others waited with rapidly decreasing patience. When Lupin had finally ended his conversation with the manager, he walked away with a twenty-percent discount for the rooms, and free breakfasts.

"What was that all about?" Fujiko inquired.

"Maurice is a pretty decent guy," Lupin nodded as they began to climb the stairs into their rooms. "His grandfather was a novelist in France. He comes from a long line of tradition, too."

"Yeah, what is it with you guys and your traditions?" Ming inquired. It was the first time she had spoken since they had gotten into the car; she and Jigen were still somewhat uncomfortable around one another due to the events of the previous night. Lupin opened the door to his and Fujiko's room, and tossed Goemon and Jigen their keys. Amaya took some of her electronic equipment from Goemon, and the two went into their room.

"Well, let's get going," Jigen said, and fiddled with his luggage while trying to open the door. He finally decided on dropping his bags and then kicking them into the room when he had opened the door. Yukiko and Ming soon followed him in, dropping their bags on the bed.

Yukiko went to the closet and opened the door, and wheeled out the cot. From all of her recent travels, she had learned how to assemble a cot within seconds. When she finished, she looked downward at her handiwork and smiled. She looked back at her father and Ming, "I can sleep here if you guys want. It's a little small."

"I—Uh…" Jigen looked over at Ming and back at Yukiko.

"Thanks, Yuki," Ming reached forward and patted her on the head, "but I move around a lot in my sleep, and that'd just piss your daddy off. He gets cranky when he doesn't get his sleep because he's old now and he needs more of it than ever."

"What!?" Jigen snapped and looked upward at Ming. He glared at Ming, and she smiled back at her, "I'm not that old!"

"A little old for me, Daisuke," Ming chuckled as she unzipped her bag and began to unpack. Jigen took the rubber band, and snapped it a few times in silence. He would have given his shooting arm for a cigarette at that moment.

"Hey, Beetle Bailey, gimme a hand with this!" Ming called, tossing Jigen a black case.

"What is it?" Jigen asked, looking downward at the hard case.

"A Winchester," Ming replied, opening the suitcase and showing off her rifle to Jigen. He whistled as he looked down at the silver metallic device. He removed it from its case and examined the handiwork.

"This is nice… Pretty Goddamned nice…" Jigen murmured, "Where'd you get this?"

"E-Bay," Ming replied bluntly, "You like it?"

"It's a good model," Jigen admitted, handing her back the gun. Ming placed it back in its case and laid it down on the side of the bed and then looked downward at Yukiko. She was quickly falling asleep on the bed.

Ming began to speak, without ever taking her eyes off of the young girl, "What happened to her mother?"

"Died a little while ago. Cancer," Jigen replied, putting his hands in her pockets, "She was really nice, a real gem of a lady."

"I can tell," said Ming.

"Why's that?"

"Because she sure as hell didn't get her personality from you," Ming replied, looking over at Yukiko, "She looks sort of like you, though."

"And she can shoot just like me," Jigen admitted, "And that's kind of scary, since she's only a kid. She's going to be one hell of a fighter when she grows up. I just hope she won't have to fight. You know, every parent wants their kid to grow up to be a lawyer, or a doctor… I just don't know about her being a thief or a hitman for a living."

"What would her mother have thought?" Ming inquired.

"She probably would've broken my friggin' neck if she knew half of what I let the kid do," Jigen responded, and turned away from her in order to start unpacking, "I try to do everything that I can, but I'm just no good at this. I know that the kid still doesn't know exactly what to think of me. She gets along better with Goemon, and I know it. Sometimes I wish she had ended up with him as her father instead of me. That would've been better for her."

"You shouldn't talk like that," Ming sighed, and sat down at the table in the corner of the room. "You have security problems, don't you?"

"No, I just know I suck as a parent," Jigen replied bluntly.

"You don't," Ming shook her head, "You've given up a lot for her. I know she's the reason you aren't smoking like a chimney anymore. You do that because you love her, and that's what counts. Sure, she can talk to Goemon, but it's not unusual for a kid to have a person other than their parents they can talk to. And he seems like a pretty good listener."

"Oh, yeah. Good thing he's going to marry someone who can form a complete sentence without half an hour of thought," Jigen replied. He completed his unpacking, and sat down at the foot of the bed. There was a knock on the door, and Ming opened it. Fujiko was in the doorway with Amaya behind her.

"Is Yukiko asleep?" Fujiko inquired.

"She's a light sleeper," Jigen replied, "Why?"

"Amaya and I are going to take the car out into the city. Ming, you can come too if you want," said Fujiko.

Ming looked back at Jigen, who simply nodded, "You can take Yuki. I trust Amaya."

"What about me?" Fujiko asked with a smile.

"Don't get me started," Jigen replied, and took his hands out of his pocket to snap the rubber band. God, whoever thought that pain could help someone quit smoking ought to be shot, Jigen thought to himself as he felt a twinge of pain shoot up his arm. 

"Why do you trust her?" Fujiko asked.

"Strangely enough, because she's Zenigata's kid, and she's gotten a lot of his good traits. She just as honest and determined as her old man. You can respect a person like that," Jigen replied, adjusting his glasses and looked up at the stunned women. He turned as he heard Yukiko wake up. She quickly put a brush through her hair, said goodbye to her father, and exited the hotel room.

Jigen was glad for the rest, and took this opportunity to lie down on the bed, and enjoy the silence. The silence did not last long, however. There was soon another knock on the door, and Jigen raised his head to see whom it was that was currently picking the lock of his hotel door. Lupin slowly opened the door, and smiled as he saw Jigen was still in his hotel room. Goemon entered after Lupin, and the two sat down at a table in the corner of the room.

"So, how is everything with your kabuki friend?" Goemon asked.

"I don't know, how is everything with your gay wanna-come-over-for-a-little-while-and-have-some-fun friend?" Jigen snapped mockingly. Goemon drew his head back a little in surprise, and Lupin interjected before this could escalate any farther.

"So, who's up for a game of cards?" Lupin asked quickly, "What do you guys say?"

"Why the hell not?" both shrugged, and Jigen rose and walked over to the table while Lupin went to go find the cards from his room. He came back, and began to deal the cards.

"Who would've thought a few years ago that'd we'd be just a bunch of family-committed watered-down versions of our old selves?" Lupin sighed in a bittersweet tone as he looked down at his hand.

"I'm family committed, but not watered down," Jigen replied as he laid down his hand.

"Yeah, right. I haven't seen you with a cigarette in the past few days. You quit cold turkey, and that's why you're so bitchy," Lupin threw his a few of his cards down.

"So what? What's that got to do with it?" Jigen snapped.

"What's up with you and Ming?" Lupin asked as both watched Goemon toss a few cards in.

"Huh?" Jigen glanced upward at Lupin, "What do you mean? She wants me to teach her how to be a better gunfighter. Beyond that, it's nothing." He looked upward, and noted the severe glance Goemon threw at him. Jigen cleared his throat and shifted in his seat uncomfortably before he threw his cards down and drew a few from the deck.

"You sure? I mean, I should know a little about these types of things. They way she flirts with you is astounding, even to me," Lupin muttered as he took his turn, and smiled at the fact that he was now leading the game.

"What do you mean?" Jigen snapped, "Listen, nothing like that is going on!"

"What about the black lipstick?" Goemon said as he finally spoke. Lupin shot his head up in surprise, and looked at Goemon, and then at Jigen.

"What about it?" Lupin inquired.

Jigen looked downward at his cards, trying desperately to concentrate on his game, "She… Uh… Thought I wanted to be paid back there in Miami, and she didn't have money, so she thought I'd settle for…."

"Oh my God, you didn't, did you!?" Lupin yelped.

"Of course not!" Jigen replied quickly.

"Well, why not?" Lupin inquired.

"What!? She's twenty, for Christ's sakes!" said Jigen irately.

"So? Sounds like fun," Lupin smiled. Jigen growled at him, and snapped at the rubber band, "Jigen, you know I'm just kidding. You really ought to let yourself have a little bit of fun every once in a while, though. Keeping it all in there can't be good for anyone."

"And letting it all out isn't good for anyone, either," Jigen retorted, "You pretty-much prove that."

"You know, not paying attention to the game and allowing me to win isn't exactly the best idea, either," Goemon said, lying down his cards and smiling.

"Huh?" both looked downward and saw the cards Goemon had thrown down onto the table in disbelief.

"I don't believe it!" Lupin said in shock, putting a hand on his head. He looked up at Goemon, "I had no clue all of that Zen crap would pay off when it came to playing cards!" he took the cards from the pile and began to shuffle them, "So, what about you and Amaya?"

"I'm probably going to ask her to marry me soon. I would like to start a family with her, but not until we're married. A part of my family runs a Shinto temple, so it wouldn't be as expensive as usual to hold a ceremony," Goemon explained.

"Three sentences—Wow, I'm really proud of you, Goemon!" Lupin laughed, "But you're really going to marry her? Wonder what Zenigata's going to think."

"Well, I don't think he hates me. If he did, he wouldn't have bothered to have tried to kill me," Goemon explained, "He would not have taken the time if he did not care about Amaya. He wants to see her happy above all. What about you and Fujiko?"

"Oh, right after this. This is kind of like a pre-honeymoon celebration," Lupin replied, "We're thinking France. I have more family members—"

"Because you killed off most of hers," Jigen smirked wryly.

Lupin looked over at him and glared, and then began to speak again, "Like I was saying…. We're going to get married in Paris. You're both invited."

"Can I bring a gun? I want to feel safe around your family," Jigen said.

"What, they're good people!" Lupin insisted.

"They're thieves before they're good people," Jigen retorted.

Lupin nodded in agreement, and dealt his cards, "Almost makes a guy want to run off to Vegas and get eloped…"

A shopping district of New Orleans:

"This place is amazing! We really ought to come back here for Mardi Gras," said Amaya as the three women and young girl walked along the New Orleans streets.

"Yeah. The kids'll be out by then, and I can load up on Bourbon," Fujiko replied with a whimsical smile, "I don't what I miss more—Drinking or fitting into a size six…"

"You're a size six?" Amaya inquired.

"Funny, I thought she looked a little fatter than that…" Fujiko heard.

"Hey! That wasn't nice at all!" Fujiko snapped angrily to Amaya.

"That wasn't me," said Amaya, shaking her head. Fujiko frowned, and looked over at Ming, who also confirmed that she had not uttered the sentence. And Yukiko saying it was certainly out of the question; this was a woman's voice. Fujiko tried to shrug it off as nothing and continued walking, but something bothered her. The voice sounded to familiar; deep with a slight accent of some sort.

She then noticed that the crowds were beginning to clear, and the four found themselves walking along an old, eerie, deserted alley, "How's your boyfriend doing?" they suddenly heard, "Tell him I said hi, all right? But I'm not sure you'll have the opportunity, considering you'll be dead, Fujiko Mine…"

"Huh?" Fujiko turned her head, and saw a blonde woman standing in front of their only exit, pointing a gun toward them, "You!" she yelled as she placed the face with the voice, "You're—"

"Natasha Yalkzalta," Natasha replied, looking towards Fujiko. She smiled, "I hope you ladies got all of your shopping done, because you all don't have much time left on your hands."

Amaya lunged forward and shouldered Natasha to the floor. She rose, and drew her sword out, and looked downward at Natasha. Natasha fired her gun once, but Amaya dodged this with her sword blade. The bullet ricocheted off of the concrete and flew up towards a building.

Natasha kicked Amaya's legs out from under her and rose. She pointed her gun towards Amaya's head, but it was shot out of her hands before she could put enough pressure on the trigger. She gasped at the pain in her burning hands and looked upward to see Fujiko poised, holding a still-smoking pistol. Ming was in the background, attempting to hold a struggling Yukiko back.

"The next shot is going to go right through your head," Fujiko hissed. Natasha looked upward at Fujiko, and could tell from her expression that this was no joke. Fujiko and she were in a remained locked in an icy staring contest, and Natasha suddenly turned to leave, only to find a blade mere millimeters from her throat. She looked upward, and glanced into Amaya's eyes, which also had a look to kill.

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…." Natasha smirked, and took a step back. Amaya crouched down, and gripped the sword handle with both hands. Natasha walked back a few paces, ran, jumped off of the ground, propelled herself off of Amaya's shoulders, and landed on her feet.

"Good job," Natasha said with a smirk, brushing a few loose strands of hair away, "You're almost as good as your boyfriend… Although I've yet you see exactly how good _he _is…"

"Bitch!" Amaya screamed, and ran towards Natasha. Natasha looked over quickly, and saw an oncoming garbage truck. She grabbed onto one of the handrails of the speeding truck, and disappeared. Amaya turned to Fujiko, "Why didn't you shoot her!?"

"I couldn't get a clear shot!" Fujiko responded, putting her gun back into her purse, "Believe me, if I could've gotten a clean shot, I would've gone for it."

Amaya looked back over at Ming and Yukiko, and walked past Fujiko towards them. Fujiko gasped as she remembered Yukiko, and ran towards the three.

"Yukiko, are you okay?" Amaya asked.

"She's fine," Ming answered, "She wanted to go and fight with you guys, but I was too afraid to let her…"

"You did good, Ming," Fujiko replied, and turned her attention back to Yukiko, "You shouldn't go rushing into a fight if you don't have a weapon…."

"It didn't matter! I just wanted to help you!" Yukiko responded.

Fujiko sighed, rose, and rolled her eyes, "Just like your father…. Come on…" She stood, and took Yukiko by the hand. The two began to walk out of the alley, leaving just Amaya and Ming. Amaya turned to Ming, and looked at her with a quick glance of suspicion, "I thank you for protecting her… You may prove yourself a member of this team yet…."

"I don't want to be part, I just want protection and lessons from a great teacher," Ming replied.

"Yes," Amaya nodded grimly, "But, I warn you. Daisuke Jigen is a good friend of my boyfriend; they are the closest thing to being brothers with any blood between them. So, if you end up damaging his feelings, you will have both me and Goemon to answer to."

"I, uh…" Ming was at a loss for words. Before she could speak, however, Amaya's expression again turned cheery, and she gave Ming comradely smile.

"Come on. We have to catch up with them. I want to get back soon so I can install a new program I bought," said Amaya. She tugged on Ming's arm, and began to walk out of the alley, leaving Ming speechless once more.

"Jigen's right—She _is _as crazy as her father…" Ming muttered to herself. She sighed heavily, brushed some of her hair back, and began to follow Amaya out of the alley.


	7. Ain't that a Kick in the Head?

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted characters or songs! Will you people please quit calling me!? You're bugging my phone, aren't you!? Oh, I got you, buddy! Ahem, sorry about that, folks, you, ur, weren't supposed to see that….

Bonjour!

Yeah, I know it was a little sudden to go to Louisiana, but they're on vacation, right? The reason it was so quick is because there are only so many jokes and gags you can have on a cramped little airplane. Well, so many politically correct ones, that is… Plus, I'm a horrible acrophobic (when I'm in high places I become nervous as hell), and the thought of even going on a plane makes my stomach churn…. How I wish I were joking about that….

Chapter Seven

Day Seven: Ain't that a Kick in the Head? 

__

'I should have known better with a girl like you

That I would love everything that you do

And I do,

Hey hey hey,

And I do,'

--The Beatles, _'I should have known Better'_

TO: InterpolZenigata0967

FROM: CyberSamurai23

SUBJECT: Hi, Dad….

It's been a while, huh? Sorry I haven't been keeping you up-to-date as much as possible without telling you where we are. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I'm typing this from, but they're Lupin's rules, not mine! :) Anyway, I talked to Mom, recently (like you'd even want to know that) and you're right—She hit the roof when I told her where I was and what I was doing with whom. Happy? I'm starting to doubt if she'd come when I get married. She called me ungrateful for talking to you. Oh, well, you can't please everyone.

Goemon's doing a lot better, but I had a kind of scary encounter yesterday with someone Fujiko seemed to know. Some lady who calls herself Natasha Yalkzalta with a pretty powerful military-issue weapon and a pretty bad attitude, if you ask me. I did some research on her, turns out she's an ex-Israeli operative. I've yet to find out why she left the military. Do you have some information on her? I know you usually don't like doing anything for my thieving 'stepbrother' (let's face it, he even calls you 'Dad') and his gang but I'm asking you this as your daughter who's just worried about her life and her friends lives.

There are two other guys we've connected her with—An Indian guy named Ravi Patel who's just as good at sword fighting as Goemon and a British guy Manchester named Collin Gilmour. You might remember him—He's the reason you almost killed Goemon. There's also one other who I've connected to them, which I don't know how to place… Ming… She seems nice, but she was one of them, and she's sparse on information about these people; I think she knows more than she cares to say. The only thing is, she practically saved Yukiko yesterday, and she's never tried to hurt or doublecross us. Plus I'm starting to think Jigen has a crush on her, which makes it a little harder to think of her as one of them. She's the one I need information on more than anything. 

Please help me, Dad…. I'm really worried; they've been trying to kill us all, and I don't know why. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye, and stay safe! Try not to work yourself too hard!

Love,

Toshiko

Amaya sighed as she clicked the 'SEND' button on her computer and looked back at the darkened room. It was only four in the morning, and everyone else was asleep. Lupin had wanted to go out and kill Natasha, but an exhausted Fujiko had suggested they wait until the morning. So Amaya, who was known to have bad cases of insomnia, and resigned herself to take the time to e-mail her father, something she had been putting off for quite a while.

How did I get to this? She thought as she opened a file on the computer. She was just supposed to find Zenigata in the beginning, and now here it was, a few months later, and she was still there. Amaya smirked as she heard a rustling from the tatami mat on the floor. Goemon too had wanted to see Natasha dead for what she had done. Amaya remembered why she had stayed. Who would've thought the most unpopular girl in school; the one that all of the others used to make fun of because of her intelligence, would end up with him? she thought.

"I better get to sleep…" Amaya muttered, closing out of her program and inching over towards the mat. She lied down and put the blanket over herself, and closed her eyes. She was nearly asleep when she heard Goemon sit up in the bed. She grumbled and turned over on the mat as he switched on a light, "Dammit, it's too early…." She groaned.

"Come on, Amaya," Goemon bent down and shook her a little, "It's time to get up…"

"I told you I'm not a morning person," Amaya grumbled.

Goemon sighed in defeat and sat down next to her cross-legged, "I heard you while you were on the computer. You know I'm a light sleeper…"

"Sorry if I woke you up," Amaya muttered.

"It's no problem," Goemon replied.

Amaya held her head up and leaned on her elbow as she spoke to him, "What's wrong with you? You're more pensive than usual…."

"I…" Goemon looked downward and turned back to his good friend silence.

"Come on. For having such a selective vocabulary, I'm sure you can find the words," Amaya said with a yawn.

Goemon exhaled and looked downward at Amaya, "I wanted to know if you would consider marrying me, if, if the thought had ever occurred to you…."

"What? Goemon! It's a little early in the morning for this, don't you think?" Amaya laughed, "The thought has occurred to me many times. I've thought about it quite a bit, actually."

"Really?" Goemon shot his head upward. His face showed slight signs of being surprised, and Amaya nodded.

"I always wondered how you would ask, and it was never quite like this…." said Amaya, "I also thought of how I would answer, although, that didn't take much thought…"

"Well?" Goemon asked.

"What do you think?" Amaya inquired.

"I think you're going to make me ill with nervousness if you do not answer quickly," Goemon countered.

Amaya chortled and sat up in her bed, "I said yes. Every time it was the same."

"Even now?" asked Goemon. Amaya nodded her response, and was taken by surprise as Goemon embraced her.

"You're choking me!" Amaya hissed pounding on Goemon's back fiercely as she gasped for air.

"Oh, sorry," Goemon drew back, "I'm not used to being extremely expressive, and I tend to overdo things a little when I try…"

"Don't worry," Amaya said as she rubbed the back of her neck, "What am I going to tell my father? Or my mother…. Oh, great God, my mother…." Amaya groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Goemon inquired.

"She never liked anyone I brought home," Amaya replied.

"Well, I will just have to make a good first impression," said Goemon.

"If you can make my mother think well of you, I would believe you if you told me you were the next incarnation of Buddha," Amaya answered. She watched as Goemon quickly rose and dressed. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Lupin and Jigen, naturally," Goemon said as he tied his robe together and looked back at Amaya.

Amaya shook her head and sighed as she watched him exit the room hurriedly and go to tell his friends the news, "He's crazy, but I love him…" Amaya crawled over to her computer, clicked into a program, and began to type feverishly. The message only took her a few moments to jot down, but it was perhaps one of the hardest things she would ever say to her father. 

TO: InterpolZenigata0967

FROM: CyberSamurai23

SUBJECT: Please make sure you've taken your medication before you read this….

Dad…. I'm getting married to Goemon…

Love,

Toshiko

Amaya sat back from the computer contently and smiled, "Well, that takes care of that…. Now to tell Mom… Boy, I better wait until we go back to Japan before I tell her…."

"Jigen?" Jigen heard a knock on his door, and raised his head. At first he thought it could be Yukiko; she sometimes accidentally locked herself out of the room if she went to talk to one of his friends at night. But when the voice repeated, he realized it was Goemon, with a perplexing sound of eagerness in his voice.

"It's five frickin' fifteen… What the hell could he want at this hour?" Jigen muttered, "Jesus, I hope he doesn't expect me to get up and do Tae Bo or whatever the hell he does at the crack of dawn… Once a decade is enough…" he rose out of bed, found his glasses and a bathrobe, and opened the door, "Why in God's name are you so cheery this early? Moreover, why are you so cheery? It's kind of creepy…."

"I asked Amaya to marry me, and she said yes," Goemon replied.

Jigen stood there, stunned. Wow, both Goemon and Lupin… Married… Jigen realized he was simply staring blankly ahead, and quickly regained himself, "I, uh…. That's terrific, man. Good job. I can't wait… I'll, uh, see you in the morning…. Later, I mean…. Right now I've got to get a little more rest…. My teeth are bothering me…" he lied, and closed the door. He turned his back to the door and leaned against it. Jigen looked upward at Yukiko on the left side of his bed and Ming sleeping on the cot.

He walked over to the mini bar and found a bottle of bourbon, and completely neglected taking a shot glass, but instead taking the entire bottle back to his table in the corner to drink. He seated himself in one of the comfortable chairs and looked outward at the window overlooking the Mississippi River, "I should be really happy for him… Both him and Lupin… Dammit, I hate feeling sorry for myself, but what else can I do? Some guys are meant to be loners—Jesus, did I really say that? Well, I guess it's true… There are some people who are—Oh, I just have to shut up, before I depress myself too much…" He undid the cork of the bottle and took a drink from it, but after a few drinks he realized this did not help his situation, and he screwed the cork back on.

Jigen looked over at Yukiko and sighed, "If I don't do it for me, I might as well do it for you… It's the way Sakura would've wanted it, and I know you want it… But be extroverted? _Me?_ Trying to actually go out and meet people? On purpose!?" Jigen shuddered at the thought, "I just need to go back to bed… This'll all go away tomorrow…"

He rose, laid the bathrobe on the dresser along with his glasses, and lied back down on the bed with only his thoughts and an oncoming headache. A few hours later, while he still lay awake on his mattress, he heard Ming awake from her cot. He slowly opened his eyes, and could see a shadowy figure moving about the room. He could not make out for certain what it was doing however, because his vision was most impaired at night.

Ming sat up in her bed and looked over at the master bed, and then at the digital alarm clock next to it on the dresser. It was 6:20 in the morning, and the sun was already starting to give the sky a purplish hue, and it shown through the parted curtains in the bedroom. She stood, stretched and glanced over at Jigen and Yukiko.

She smirked, scratched her head, and walked over to Jigen's side of the bed. She looked down at him and folded her arms, and kneeled down in front of him.

What the hell? Was Jigen's first thought as he saw Ming hovering over him. What was she doing? He tensed up as he felt her face come closer towards his, and he wondered what Ming's plans were. Was she going to try to strangle him in his sleep?

Ming inched closer and closer to Jigen's face until their noses almost touched and she could feel his breathing. She put one hand on the side of his face, and cocked her head a little to the side. Just as Jigen's thoughts began to travel as to what could possibly happen now, Ming spoke, "Only in your wildest dreams, Dillinger…" she whispered.

Jigen immediately shot up in bed, his eyes wide in horror and surprise. Ming tried to quell her laughter in an attempt not to awake Yukiko, and put a hand to her mouth, "Just a little something to keep you on your toes…."

"Why I…." Jigen gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"It's just a joke," Ming laughed, and punched him in one of his shoulders. She stood and then seated herself on the edge of the bed, and looked Jigen up and down a few times, and then smiled, "You're not bad for an older guy… Hey, if I make it out of this alive, maybe we can go out sometime…."

"No, thanks," Jigen answered quickly, "I think it's safe to say you'd kill me if we went out."

"Too bad," Ming shrugged, "I know, I'd probably be a bad influence on your daughter," she added with a distinct tone of sarcasm in her voice.

"Was that a crack at my parenting skills?" Jigen inquired.

"No," Ming shook her head, "I think you're pretty good, all things considering… You really love her, huh?"

"The third girl I ever loved," Jigen replied.

"Third?" Ming asked in interest, raising her eyebrows.

"Sure—My mom and Yukiko's mom," Jigen answered. Ming laughed warmly, and Jigen looked downward at her, "You know you look a lot better without the makeup…." He said. The usually unembarrassed Ming flushed at this, and opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted, however, by the sudden opening of her hotel door.

Lupin chortled slyly and leaned against the doorway, "I disturb you guys?"

"N-No!" Jigen sputtered, and reached for his glasses. He quickly put them on and looked onward at the bemused Lupin and Goemon, and then over at Ming, with a nondescript look of surprise on her Asian features.

"Okay," Lupin smirked, "I wanted to see if you guys were up, and apparently you are…. But I can see you're both a little busy…."

"Lupin!" Jigen growled.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Jigen. Have a little fun for me, okay? You can send Yukiko on over to my room if things start to go past a PG rating—God knows nothing's been going on with me for the past month," Lupin said with a wink. He closed the hotel door, and Jigen slammed his head back onto the headboard.

"Damn it! He and Goemon are like annoying kid brothers!" Jigen hissed.

"Shush! You'll wake up Yukiko!" Ming whispered. She rose, and adjusted her yellow monkey-print pajamas, "Well, I better get ready for the day. You can get a little more rest if you want."

"Thanks," Jigen turned over in bed and tried to fall back to sleep, but found it did not come easy. He would've usually been able to deal with Ming's quiet rustling in the bathroom, but the fact he had allowed someone to get that close to him without doing anything disturbed him. He heard Ming come back out from the bathroom, and saw she was strapping on one of her many bracelets. She fit in with the group for the pure and simple fact that she stuck out from everyone else in the world.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Ming inquired as she looked downward at him, "You should try Tylenol P.M.. That crap will knock an elephant out for several hours!"

"I'll keep that in mind…." Jigen muttered.

"Hey, I want to practice today," said Ming, shaking him a little. Jigen looked above at her wearily and crawled out of the bed after some contemplation. Ming let out a small catcall as she watched him walk across the room, and Jigen looked back at her, daring her to make another sound. Ming did not, but simply crossed her arms over her chest and smiled in a self-satisfactory manner, "You know, I hear you gain fifteen pounds when you quit smoking… I can only hope that's true for you. You look like a good trip through the buffet line would kill you."

Jigen wordlessly opened his closet and picked out his usual black suit, and trudged into the bathroom. He looked over at the shower rod, and saw a woman's bra hanging from it. He grabbed it, opened the bathroom door, and threw it at Ming. She let out a small yelp of surprise as it made impact with her, but this exclamation of surprise was soon followed by a long good-humored laugh.

Jigen shook his head tiredly and closed the bathroom door once more, and then turned his attention back to the medicine cabinet and counter. He balked at the many assorted types of makeup on the counter, and picked a few up to inspect, "What happened to lipstick, eye shadow, rouge…. What's this crap?" he muttered as he set one of the multi colored vials down onto the counter, "Jesus… No one better light a flame near this girl…" He shook his head in disbelief as he realized he was simply beginning to feel his age and went over to the shower to turn on the hot water.

Meanwhile, Goemon and Lupin were in the next room, trying to figure things out. Amaya and Fujiko were talking about wedding plans; many of which they clashed against. Fujiko wanted more of a Roman Catholic ceremony, while Amaya opted for a traditional Shinto ritual. Both agreed on rings for the ceremony, however, much to their fiancées' dismay.

"We're going to have to go for a little five-fingered discount…" Lupin muttered to Goemon. Goemon silently nodded his response, and sighed heavily, "Hey, what else is on your mind? You have that more-distant-than-usual thing going on."

"Jigen…." Goemon answered after a pause, "His expression…. When I told him after Amaya and myself…. It's hard to place what exactly it was…"

"I know what you mean. He's lonely, but there's nothing we can do…" Lupin muttered, "It's a real killer to see him some days…. But we're hitting Chicago next, so that ought to raise his spirits…."

"Why's that?" Goemon inquired.

"He knows Chicago like the barrel of his gun. He was even talking about raising Yukiko there for a little while," Lupin replied, and turned solemn, "And there in itself is a problem…. I want to raise my kids in France, where my family is. I'm sure you and Amaya want to move back to Japan, as traditional as you guys are…. I never really thought about it, but our next heist could be our last…."

"We can think about that later. Right now we should be worried about surviving," Goemon said grimly.

"Yeah, I know," Lupin nodded, "I'm working on it, Goemon, don't worry."

"I don't," Goemon answered, "I will never trust you with my wallet, but I will always trust you with my life."

Lupin shook his head, and picked up a magazine from the table, and glanced through it. His eyes went wide, and he slammed his fist down on the table, "Perfect!" he yelled happily.

"Huh?" Goemon shot his head up in surprise of Lupin's sudden outburst.

"I've got just the thing that can solve at least one of our problems, my Toshiro Mifune-like friend…" Lupin smiled widely and shoved the magazine across the table to Goemon. The samurai picked up the magazine and scanned out the page, and soon a small smile was on his face as well.

Goemon glanced up from the magazine at Lupin, and both looked at one another knowingly, "Truly the Gods have blessed us with this turn of good fortune…"

"Yeah, don't I know it!" Lupin cheered as he picked up the magazine once more and read over the title, _'Priceless Egyptian Jewelry to be on Display at Chicago Museum'._

"What are they yelling about?" Fujiko inquired as she and Amaya searched the Internet for wedding ideas. Amaya had brought her laptop in, and set it up in Lupin's room.

"You should know by know that they're always like that," Amaya muttered vaguely as she scrolled downward. She glanced up in the side corner of the screen, and noticed she had mail, "Hey, maybe my Dad answered my mail!" she said excitedly as she clicked on the mailbox icon, "Huh… Who's this?" she asked herself as she opened the mail.

TO: CyberSamurai23

FROM: AnArChIsTiNtHeUk

SUBJECT: Congratulations on your engagement…

Let me first say that your fiancée is very cute when he's asleep. Okay, now that that's out of the way—I know that Goemon didn't quit your team. He's a lying scamp, I know, but what can you say? I like a little villainy in a man. Plus, I just can't stay mad at him…. Sigh…. It has to be the looks; I'm a sucker for the tall, dark type. The other two men you hang out with are all right, but a little too mob-like for my style…. And Fujiko, ah, well, let's say she isn't my type….

I also heard about your marrying him. You're one very lucky little bitch, you know that? He's too good for you… I wish you luck, but just be warned—I'm not giving up this battle without a fight, first.

I hope you like your engagement gift…. It's a nice little virus…

Silly girl; don't you know you're not supposed to open mail when you don't know who sent it….

Cheers,

Colin Gilmour, Professional Hacker and Role-playing Game God

Amaya gaped in shock as she watched her screen turn black, and jumped up quickly, "CRAP!" she screamed, "I'm going to kill that limey son of a bitch if it's the last thing I ever do!"

Lupin looked over at Amaya with great surprise, and then back at a passive as usual Goemon, "I'm used to this by now," Goemon said calmly, reaching over to the table and grasping onto his cup of tea, "What can I say? Love and justice are blind."

"Yeah, and it's got a dartboard that helps it pick out who falls for who…." Lupin muttered.


	8. Cat's in the Cradle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lupin the Third characters. Some eccentric yet brilliant Japanese man does.

A few words

What is it with everyone and Collin? I was actually expecting negative backlash for adding him, but you guys seem to like him! Maybe I should put gay British characters in my novels—Maybe I'll finally get that publishing deal I've been praying for. I'm going to try to maybe make Ming a little more likable—Even I'm having some doubts about the girl, but at least we know she can hold her own against Jigen. A girl has to be a little off of her rocker to match wits with him, but that's just one opinion. Thanks for letting me know what I'm doing wrong and right with this. And, I promise I'll pay more attention to my spelling and grammar. Scout's honor (does that even count? I was never a scout, but I almost was….)

Chapter Eight

Day Eight: Cat's in the Cradle

__

'I'm looking through you, where did you go?

I thought I knew you, what did I know?

You don't look different, but you have

changed,

I'm looking through you,

You're not the same,'

--The Beatles, _'I'm looking Through You'_

"Fire!" Jigen shouted. Both Ming and Yukiko fired off their guns, and two cans fell off of an old log milliseconds later. Jigen smirked, and looked over at Yukiko. He didn't have the heart to tell Ming that his seven-year-old daughter was doing better than she was, but the Chinese girl proved herself to be good on her shot.

"Okay. Put your guns back into the holster, ladies. I'm going to clock you on this one," said Jigen as he adjusted his glasses and removed a stopwatch from one of his pockets, "Okay…. Ming, you first…."

Ming nodded, and held her arms at her side. Jigen shouted for her to go, and she quickly removed the gun from her leather holster and fired, "Point-zero-five, Ming!" Jigen called, "Yuki, your turn."

Yukiko smiled happily at her father, and looked towards the bottles, "Go!" Jigen shouted. Yukiko quickly fired, and Jigen stopped the watch and looked down at the screen in disbelief.

"What'd I get!?" Yukiko asked happily.

This thing's got to be broken…. She couldn't have gotten that time… was what Jigen thought as he looked downward at the black digital letters. Point-zero-three. The same time it took him to draw a gun, "I forgot to stop it! You do that again, kid!" Jigen called.

Yukiko waited for her father to reset the watch, and fired again at his command. Same time. After the fourth shot, Yukiko began to get suspicious of her father, and Ming was growing impatient, "What time did she get?" Ming inquired, walking over and looking over Jigen's shoulder. Her eyes went wide, and she gave Jigen a shocked glance, "Is that right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "This is the fourth time…."

"What time did I get!?" Yukiko asked.

"Point-zero-three," Jigen answered.

"Yay!" Yukiko smiled widely, "It paid off! All of the practice paid off!"

"Sure as hell looks like it…" Ming muttered under her breath as she began to load her gun again, "You guys want to take a break?"

"Sure," Jigen rose from the old tree stump he had found and began to walk back to the hotel with Ming and Yukiko, "Lupin's booked us to the eight-thirty flight to Chicago. I haven't been there since I was twenty-five. It's going to be kind of weird going back to the place."

"Why? Did you grow up there?" Ming inquired as she lodged her gun back into its holster.

"I'm not saying anything," Jigen answered quickly after Ming, "I just know the place well. I know it as well as you know—Where the hell are you from, anyway? Hong Kong?"

"Yeah," Ming replied.

"Really? Nice little place…"

"If you're a tourist or if your family is well off," Ming snapped bitterly. Jigen looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and wordlessly glanced at her in interest. Ming looked back at him, and then at the ground. Yukiko was oblivious to any of this; all of her hard work to be as good as her father had paid off finally. Why he looked so confused about it was a great curiosity to her, but her happiest currently ruled over her mind.

"Here we are. Maison belle maison…." Jigen muttered as they approached the hotel. They entered their room, where Ming and Yukiko went to packing while Jigen decided to visit the others. He first came to Goemon and Amaya's room, where both had packed. Goemon was currently meditating (this was an excuse to avoid an irate Amaya) and his fiancée was working on reinstalling her computer. It was not a hard process, but a long one. She had done most of it yesterday, and was putting the finishing touches on the computer.

"How's it going, guys?" Jigen inquired. He leaned over the couch, tilted his hat up over his eyes, and studied Amaya's computer screen, which was filled with numbers, "Why the hell do you play with that computer if it's just going to give you trouble?"

"Could I ask you the same thing about Ming?" Amaya answered back in a mutter.

"Not you, too! I thought you were the only other sane one here!" Jigen moaned, slapping his forehead in disgust.

"Sorry," Amaya sighed and sat back, "I'm just a little stressed out about the computer, and the fact that I'm getting married…. I'm wondering how Dad's going to take it…."

A Small Hotel out of New Orleans:

"Huh, what's this?" Zenigata muttered as he looked at the computer screen and saw he had mail. He sat cross-legged on the bed, an ashtray full of used cigarette butts to the right of the computer and a cup of Ramen noodles in his left hand. He clicked on the box, and read through Amaya's first e-mail, smiling as he finished, "Well, at least she's nice enough to call. Hey, another one!" he clicked on this one, and his smile faded as he saw the single message, "Holy…. Holy CRAP! She's actually marrying him! Jesus Christ! I should have never left! Good God, her Mother's going to blame me for this!"

Zenigata held his head in his hands and thought everything over for what seemed like an eternity. Now he knew Toshiko definitely was serious about Goemon. What the hell now? He had thought about retirement several times over the past few months, but Toshiko and Goemon were only part of what made him contemplate hanging up his gun permanently. Many of his friends who had started out on the force with him were retiring to many of the smaller islands of Japan or even to America; he knew fewer and fewer people in the office every time he went back. Only a handful he had known when he had graduated from the police academy were still there; many were starting to show signs of being senile or displaying a loss of passion for their job.

He was also costing Interpol big bucks with his constant pursuit of Lupin. Few even considered the gentleman thief their biggest concern anymore. Sure, there was a huge reward on his head, and anyway would've traded anything to capture him, but many of the newer guys concentrated their efforts on terrorists or bombers or crap of the like. Justice wasn't the point anymore; everyone wanted to be the next humanitarian, the one to save the world from the villainy of mass murderers. They were all still fresh idealists, yet to be broken in by the system, much like Zenigata had been long ago.

Zenigata scrolled over to the 'WRITE MAIL' icon on his computer, opened the program, and began to type.

TO: CyberSmaurai23

FROM: InterpolZenigata0967

SUBJECT:…

I'll help you, but if you tell Lupin that I'm helping him in any way….

I'm really happy for you, Toshiko. If it's one thing I've learned, it's that Goemon's loyal above everything else. What the hell you see in him, I'll probably never know…. It can't possibly be his personality…. But if you really want to do this, I'll support you, no matter what. If there's one thing I taught you over the years, it's what _not _to do in a marriage. I hope you two do better than your mother and I did. And, on that note…..

What the hell are we going to tell your mother?

Love,

Dad

P.S.: The first time Goemon makes you upset I'll make him wish he'd never stepped foot on the same continent as me. 

Zenigata could not help but let out a small smile as he pressed the 'SEND' button, and went to work looking up information on the four suspects. "What are you so happy about, Sir?" Remy inquired as he filled in another line on his crossword.

"My daughter is getting married," Zenigata answered.

"Oh, quite a shame," Remy muttered to himself. Zenigata shot his head up and glared at Remy; Remy looked upward at Zenigata as he felt the inspector's icy stare upon him and smiled weakly, "Don't get me wrong—Very happy for her, and for you…. Good job…."

Zenigata leered at Remy, and then turned his attention back to his computer, "Stupid punk… I'd rather be trapped in a locked vault with Lupin…."

Lupin's gang's Hotel:

Jigen, Lupin, Goemon, and Ming all sat in a circle in Jigen's bedroom, drinking their respective alcoholic beverages and none of them smoking. Secretly the fresh air was doing murder to Jigen's lungs, but he kept quiet about this, as he did with most things. Amaya and Fujiko had taken Yukiko with them while they started shopping for their weddings leaving the others to drink away the hours.

"She fires a gun just as good as you?" Lupin repeated in disbelief as he stirred the ice in his drink around in the glass, causing it to make a small tinkling sound as he moved it in a circular pattern with his hand.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "And she's only seven! Can you friggin' belief it!? I had a draw of about _eight_ at that age!"

"She ought to become a cop," Lupin said with a wry laugh as he took a sip of his drink, "Let me guess…. She's going as a gangster for Halloween?"

"Huh?" Jigen looked upward from his hat in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"We'll be in Chicago for Halloween. You can give the kid a real Western holiday," Lupin replied.

"You're kidding!? You're planning to go to Chicago on Halloween!? You're out of your friggin' mind…" Jigen muttered.

"Come on. It'll be nice…." Lupin responded, "Hey, why do you want to go to Chicago, anyway? Didn't people try to kill you there?"

"People have tried to kill me on every continent," Jigen retorted.

"Huh…. Yeah, you're right!" Lupin said after a pause to mentally add up the number of known times Jigen had had a death threat against him, "So why do you want to go?"

"There's a few things I have to show her," Jigen replied.

"Well, I hope you'll have enough time to help Goemon and me a little," Lupin said hopefully.

"With what?" Jigen inquired suspiciously.

"A little heist…" Lupin replied casually, "Nothing really big…."

"What are we lifting this time? Mussolini's yacht? Or is it Stalin's motorbike—What?" Jigen asked.

"Jewelry," Lupin answered.

Jigen rolled his eyes, "Damn, there are a lot better things than jewelry…. I like swiping it, too, but usually you have someone in mind to sell it to…."

"We do," Goemon spoke up from his seat.

"Really? Who?" asked Jigen.

"We really don't want to pay the arm and leg it costs to buy wedding rings, so…" Lupin put a hand on the back of his neck and smiled innocently.

"You're both hopeless!" Jigen growled, putting his hat over his eyes and leaning back in his chair, "_You _guys need that stuff, so _you_ guys steal it! Simple as that!"

"It's not…" Lupin rose and sat on the arm of Jigen's chair, "We need a third guy to help us, and we can't ask Amaya or Fujiko for help, and I doubt you'd let Yukiko out of your sight."

"You're damned right!" Jigen snapped back.

"What about me?" Ming chimed in.

Lupin looked back at her and smiled good-humoredly, "Sorry, Miss. Team members only."

"I can do anything you want," Ming added.

"No way," Jigen rose, causing Lupin to fall off of the chair and fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Lupin glared at Jigen as he began to lift himself from the floor, and Jigen spoke again, "That's way too dangerous for you. Listen, you're paying me to keep you safe. I'm going to get a serious deduction in that pay if you go get your head blown off, don't you think?"

Ming looked downward at the ground, and nodded wordlessly, "I just want to feel useful…." She said quietly.

Goemon and Lupin both looked in Jigen's direction, "What!?" Jigen snapped, "Oh, fine! Ming, you can help me—Us—out…" he yelled, "God damn it…." He muttered to himself under his breath as he paced back and forth in the room. He looked towards Lupin, and pointed to him, "You! You tricked me into getting her to help us!"

"Who? Me!?" Lupin inquired innocently, "Jigen, how could you say something like that about your best friend!?"

"Easily; my best friend makes a living of lying," Jigen snapped in response, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah," Lupin smiled cheerily at this, "But you have to admit I'm likable."

"I ain't admitting anything," Jigen responded.

"Hey, guys, I'm going to finish my packing," Ming quickly rose as she surveyed the possible fight between the three, "See ya!"

"Yeah," Jigen nodded briefly at Ming, and then turned his attention to Lupin. Ming could hear the three bickering from the other side of the wall, and shook her head and smiled as she finished her packing. 

"It's much worse than I thought," Lupin said with a laugh when he made sure Ming had disappeared from hearing distance.

"What is?" Jigen inquired.

"You've really got a thing for this girl, don't you? That's like robbing the cradle though, don't you think?" Lupin replied through his laughter.

"I don't have a thing for her!" Jigen snapped in response, clenching on to the arms of the chair that he had seated himself in once more after Ming had left.

"Goemon, what do you think?" asked Lupin.

"Pardon the bluntness, but you're following her around like a dog being taunted with a bone," Goemon answered.

"You shut up!" Jigen jumped out of his chair quickly and glared at Goemon and Lupin, "Listen, I'm not interested in anyone right now! You're both acting like Goddamned kids! If you feel sorry for me, don't! I don't _want_ anyone! I don't _need _anyone, for that matter! That sort of crap only brings me trouble! I'm going into my room, and I'll come back when you both grow up!" Jigen stormed out of the room, slamming Lupin's door behind him.

"Wow…" Lupin said after a long pause between he and Goemon, "Have you ever seen him get _that_ pissed off at us before?"

"I think maybe we're inadvertently rubbing it in his face that he hasn't found anyone yet," Goemon replied, "Or at least that's how he perceives it…. I think deep down he knows we're just having a joke or two with him, but we're also bringing up things that have been bothering him…."

"Huh," Lupin sat back in his chair and glanced tiredly over at Goemon, "Any ideas?"

"A few," Goemon admitted, "You want to hear?"

"I'm up for anything right now. I'd do anything to get Jigen out of his bitchy little self-pitying snit…" Lupin answered, leaning forward and resting his chin in his palm. 

Jigen came into his room a little while later after his conversation with his friends, looking slightly frazzled. Ming smiled and leaned on one of her suitcases, "Hey, Daisuke. That a gun in your pocket, or are you happy to see me?" she asked, trying not to break into a laugh.

Jigen reached down and removed a .78 Colt, "It's a gun," he answered bluntly, laying it down on the table and looking back at Ming.

"Oh…" Ming said quietly, and decided to go back to work after a few moments pause. She should have seen that one coming from a mile away, she said to herself mentally as she finished the last of her packing. 

"Hi, Jigen! Hi, Ming!" both turned their heads and saw Yukiko hop into the hotel room.

"Hey, Kid!" Jigen kneeled down to Yukiko's level, "Whatcha got there?"

"Amaya and Fujiko got it for me!" Yukiko said happily. She undid the wrapping of the circular box and removed a fedora. Jigen's mouth twitched into a smile, and he could not help but let out a small unnerving laugh as Yukiko put it on her head. Jesus, she looks _a lot _more like me than I thought, entered Jigen's mind as he saw her eyes from under the hat.

"You got it on wrong, Kid," Jigen said, "You got to wear it with attitude," he said, and tilted the hat to a side. Yukiko chuckled and turned back to the mirror, and saw her hat looked just like her father's. She looked back at Jigen, and he nodded his approval, "You know, not everyone can pull off a fedora. We're related, though, so you can wear it and look pretty damned good."

"Thanks!" Yukiko quickly embraced it, and skipped off to show Lupin and Goemon. Jigen stood and watched as she closed the door behind her, and looked over at Ming.

"What?" he asked as he saw her begin to laugh, "What's so funny?"

"You're pretty good with her," Ming admitted, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, better than I thought I'd be…. But I feel more like a babysitter than a father. I get the feeling any day her real, normal, _stable _father'll show up and want to take her back to their two-story suburban house in this perfect little neighborhood…." Jigen shrugged, "I feel like she deserves better than this…."

"Then leave," Ming replied, "Both of you can probably start a new life somewhere! I'm sure Lupin would understand!"

"It's not that simple," Jigen said, putting his hands in his pockets and turning away from her, "I tried it all before."

"What happened?" asked Ming.

"We ended up in a shootout, and I got shot in the arm…. And I shot in the heart, figuratively speaking…. I had to leave her for her own good. I had no clue at the time that she was going to have a baby…." Jigen closed his eyes, "I end up with the kid, she gets sick and dies, and we all live happily ever after. It's all just one big long party…."

Jigen felt a hand grab onto his arm, and he quickly spun around in surprise. Ming was looking upward at him, a sense of sympathy in her eyes. Jigen returned the expression briefly, but then he became hard and distant once more, and turned away from her, "Come on… We have to finish packing…. Well, I do, anyway…. And I need to double-check and see that Yukiko didn't forget anything." He worked his way out of her grasp and began to search around the room.

"I'm going to see what Fujiko and Amaya bought. I'll see you," Ming began to walk away, and turned before she exited, "I know what it's like to loose someone, too. I lost my entire family to the hands of Triads…"

Jigen remained motionless and watched as Ming closed the door behind her, and exhaled heavily, "Woah…" he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, and leered at the pair of menacing wire-framed demons. His vision was getting worse; the operation would have to get done soon, but with a thirty-five percent chance of going completely blind in at least one eye, he couldn't risk it. Not until the people who were after them were caught. Then he'd go back to the doctor and have everything fixed. He just hoped he wouldn't end up permanently losing his vision while he waited.

"Jigen, you ready!? We're going!" Lupin called, knocking on the door of the hotel room.

The gunman jumped, and turned towards the door, "Almost!" he called back, and checked the room quickly over once more, and set the last bag of his luggage among the pile. Ming and Yukiko walked into the room, picked up their bags, and exited. Jigen soon followed, and none even suspected that they were being watched over by an unknown enemy.


	9. An Innocent Man

Disclaimer: I don't own the copyrighted characters. And I still don't own a car, either… Jesus… I'd drive a Gremlin if it meant I had a car.

Bonjourno!

I have no clue when this story's going to be over. I keep coming up with more and more ideas for it that just pile up on top of one another. At this rate this is going to end with Yukiko graduating from law school (or getting out of prison, depending on which road she takes)… There's so much to work with, though—Can you really blame me!? Sometimes I think I've dug myself into a prosial grave, but you guys really make all of the difference. And I'm really sorry if this is going kind of slow—I have the slight inkling that I need to speed it up a little. But, you know if I sped it up _too_ fast, someone would come off and complain that I was rushing into the relationships, and there are some relationships that I want to cultivate upon in the following chapters.

P.S.: Could someone tell me exactly what a Mary-Sue is? I think I have a vague idea, but I'm not sure of the exact meaning. I know I was told to avoid making Yuki one, but how can I when I don't even know the enemy?

Chapter Nine

Day Nine: An Innocent Man

__

'It's been a long time, now I'm coming back

home,

I've been away now, oh how I've been

alone,'

--The Beatles, _'Wait'_

"Okay—Why am I awake this early after that God-awful flight from New Orleans?" Lupin asked with a yawn as he leaned back in the passenger's seat of the Alpha Romeo. Jigen sat next to him, and concentrated on driving the vehicle while Yukiko slept soundly on the back seat of the car. Jigen had grabbed Lupin and Yukiko at five in the morning and left the hotel with the duo without any apparent explanation. They had left at about six fifteen in the morning, and it was now nine on the dot.

"I don't want you to say a Goddamned thing when we get where we're going," said Jigen, "If you're rude or if you make any off-color jokes I'll blow your friggin' head off."

"Um…" Lupin looked over at Jigen with concern, "Are you feeling all right, Jigen?"

"Fine," Jigen answered in a mutter as he shifted gears and made a turn, "It's right about…. Damn, where the hell did it go!? Oh! Here we go…" he pulled into the driveway of a small park which, upon further notice, Lupin realized was a cemetery.

Lupin looked around at the vast valley of tombs, and then drew his attention back to Jigen, "What are we doing here?" he asked his friend quietly.

"We're here to visit," Jigen replied as he stepped out of the car and looked upward at the black iron-rod gates which coldly read BETHLEHEM CEMETERY. He looked downward at his side and saw a now-awake Yukiko holding onto his jacket hem and giving him an uneasy glance. Jigen bent down and kneeled in front of Yukiko, "Don't worry. There's nothing to be afraid of in there, I promise." He rose again, and took Yukiko's hand, and both entered the graveyard together.

Lupin held his jacket against his body tighter as he felt a cold breeze rush by him and began to follow Jigen and Yukiko into the cemetery. What Jigen was doing there was only Lupin's guess, but even the thief had run out of ideas as to what exactly what Jigen intended to accomplish by visiting a death park.

Lupin briefly lost the two amongst the many hills, but soon found them again, both now stationary at a tombstone. Jigen and Yukiko were both looking down at it solemnly, and Lupin could see Jigen was speaking to Yukiko; but unfortunately his friend's speech was out of his hearing range. He came closer and closer until he was standing right next to Jigen and his daughter. Lupin looked at the tombstone and glanced over it, "Who's this guy?" Lupin finally asked after a long pause.

"My father," Jigen replied quietly. Lupin gave Jigen a look of stunned silence, and studied the tombstone once more.

"Is that your real name, too?" Lupin inquired, pointing to the tomb.

"Yeah," Jigen answered with a nod, "I'm the third generation, too. The third generation with that name, and the third generation organizer of the Chicago mob."

"You're from a mob family!?" Lupin gaped in disbelief.

Jigen looked upward at him, and smiled wryly, "Where do you think I learned to shoot so well? I watched my Old Man go at it. I saw him shoot up people for the first time when I was about eleven. I didn't realize that my own father was some sort of Mafia Don until then…" As Jigen raised his head, Lupin noted how old the gunman was starting to appear, "Hey, guys… If it's all right, I'd like to just pay my respects…."

"Sure," Lupin nodded, and took Yukiko by the hand. He led the young girl over to a bench near a mausoleum, where the two slowly worked themselves into a conversation while Jigen remained by his father's grave.

Jigen kneeled at the base of the grave and removed his hat, and set his eyes downward, "It's been a while, huh, Dad? The last time I saw you, you were actually breathing! I can't believe I'm actually talking to a bag of worm-food, but I just felt like I had a score to settle with you. I'm a father now, too, and I don't have a Goddamned idea what to do. I know I definitely won't do what you did—Beat the living hell out of a kid if he screwed it all up. I'll never forgive you for breaking my arm like that… I only let you hurt me so you wouldn't hurt my 'sister'. She was only my half sister, but still my little sister… But, anyway… I guess I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'm going to end up like you, you Goddamned soul-sucking bastard."

Jigen sat back on the ground cross-legged, and removed his glasses, "It's so weird… It's just like it was with you and me, when I showed up on your doorstep, except Yukiko's mother wasn't a Japanese whore you had a one-night stand with and ended up getting pregnant. Her mom was a real lady; you better believe me when I say it, too! You always thought I was a pain in the ass, you know it and I know it… Mom had no choice though… I swear to God that I'm going to be a better father to her than you ever were to me. The only time we got along was when we were shooting crap up together…" Jigen's eyes fell downward again, and he thought back to many years ago, when he still had his soul and trust intact.

Ise, Japan, Thirty-three Years Ago:

A young woman no more than twenty rushed busily around her small apartment, packing the last of her son's belongings while trying to not break down in front of him in the process.

"I don't understand why I have to leave!" a small boy yelled angrily at his mother, "You told me you'd never leave me! Why are you doing this!?"

"Because your father can give you a much better life, much better than I could give you," she replied as she stopped in the middle of the room and rubbed her eyes a few times and coughed uncomfortably.

"I like this life, though!" the boy protested.

"You won't in a few years, when you'll be old enough to understand everything. You'll hate me. In America, you can do whatever you want. You can go to college, get a real job… The sky is the only limit there," she answered.

"Why can't you come with me, then?" the boy inquired, "You can start a new life, too. You won't have to have those men come over all the time!"

"Well…" she bent her head downward, "It's complicated… Here, these are your papers. If anyone who looks dangerous or like they're in the mob and they corner you and start to ask questions, don't give them your real name. Give them your grandfather's name, all right? Lie. Give them my father's name. It'll be the only way to survive."

"What's my grandfather's name?" he asked, "You never told me…"

"Daisuke Jigen. If they ever ask you, your name is Daisuke Jigen," she replied, and took him by the hand, "Come on, now. We don't have much time left before your plane leaves…" she picked up the child's lone suitcase and pulled him out of the small ramshackle apartment and into the hall of their complex. That was the last the boy ever saw of his mother.

The Present:

"Jigen, you about done?" Jigen heard, and suddenly came to full attention. The gunman rose and quickly put his hat back on his head, and nodded sternly.

Lupin and Yukiko were sitting on a stone bench, and had been watching Jigen all the while he reminisced about a past gone, "Lupin?" Lupin heard a small weak voice say.

Lupin snapped out of his trance, and turned to Yukiko, "What do you need, Yuki?"

"There's a lady over there," Yukiko whispered, pointing to a blonde on the horizon. Lupin shot his eyes over to the blonde, and he grew pale in horror. He would recognize her from anywhere.

"It's that _bitch_ from Miami!" Lupin whispered in disbelief as he laid eyes on the woman who had almost caused Fujiko to kill him back at their hotel in Florida. He saw she was now dressed in a long brown overcoat and sunglasses, and was staring at Jigen. Lupin also saw she had in the right hand a pistol.

Lupin reached into his jacket and pulled out his own gun, and had Yukiko stand behind his legs for protection. The Israeli woman turned as she heard Lupin draw near, and pointed the gun at him, "Do not come any further, or I'll kill the little girl. I'm not afraid to."

"Only cowards kill kids," Lupin hissed, "What the hell do you want!?"

"You to come with me," Natasha replied.

"Nah-ah. Last time that happened I ended up in the doghouse for a week!" Lupin snapped.

"A fitting place for a dog," Natasha hissed with equal venom in her voice, "It's nothing personal, Lupin—I have my reasons for what I do, though. You've got to understand I hold no personal grudge against you or your comrades. But you must be brought to my boss." Natasha pointed the gun, but before she could even think of firing, the pistol flew across the graveyard. She looked to her left in wide-eyed horror as she saw Jigen holding his still-smoking gun.

"Go tell your 'boss' that we aren't going to take this crap," Jigen said in an even, calm tone, "Go now, and I won't shoot at you again."

"Why not? I have nothing to live for!" Natasha yelled.

"You're lying," Jigen responded, "Only someone who had everything to lose would say that," Natasha glared at him, and after an icy standoff between the two, Natasha ran off and out of the graveyard.

"Why'd you let her go!?" Lupin shrieked.

"We couldn't have done anything. It's better that she lets the bastard know we aren't going to take this crap," Jigen replied as he stuck his gun back in his holster, "We need to be getting back. You and Goemon and I have that thing tonight, right?"

"Yeah," Lupin replied.

"Does that mean I'll be staying with Fujiko, Amaya, and Ming?" Yukiko inquired.

"Well, not exactly. Ming's coming with us," Lupin answered.

"What!?" Jigen stopped dead in his tracks suddenly, "Don't tell me you're pairing me up with her again!"

"Oh, come on, Jigen. We need a lookout for tonight, and you can't be standing by the punchbowl the entire time! It'll depress me too much!" Lupin said with a smile.

"What punchbowl?" Jigen looked at Lupin quizzically, "What the hell am I missing in this!?"

"There's the small matter of a charity dance tonight, and I got you and your date tickets," Lupin replied.

"WHAT!?" Jigen shouted and grabbed onto the top of his hat, "She's my date to a—Jesus, you're kidding me! No way, Lupin!"

"Come on, Jigen…." Lupin moaned, grabbing onto Jigen's arm. Jigen pulled away, and glared at Lupin, "Come on…. Jiji…."

"I told you never to call me that!" Jigen yelled through clenched teeth.

"While you growing was I out looking at a star…" Lupin sang. Jigen went to throw a punch at him, but Lupin quickly ducked this and mocked Jigen in return. Yukiko giggled at this, and put a hand to her mouth.

"How you know songs from _Gigi _I don't even want to know…" Jigen muttered.

"You're just looking out for Goemon and Lupin, Jigen!" Yukiko said through her laughter, "You should go!"

Jigen stopped and looked down at Yukiko, "Fine. But if Ming tries anything, I'm bitching you out for it," he said.

"Okay—I'm used to hearing people bitch each other out by now," Yukiko nodded her head, and the three made their way out of the graveyard.

Later that Night, the Hotel:

"Is she ready yet?" Jigen asked as he stood patiently in the middle of his room while Amaya finished wiring him for sound.

"There, all done," Amaya took a step back from Jigen, "She'll be out in a few seconds. Remember. There's a wire in the tie and—"

"A camera hooked up to the glasses. I know," Jigen rolled his eyes tired. He and Amaya had gone over the procedures for working her electrical equipment many times that afternoon. He assumed that Amaya thought even working a microwave presented problems for him, by the simple way she went over her directions over and over.

"What do you think, kid?" Jigen asked Yukiko. The young girl smiled and put her thumb up, and Jigen took this as a positive answer, "Okay, then…" Jigen looked back in the mirror and adjusted his collar and tie, "Let's get going, guys!"

Lupin and Goemon emerged from one of the adjacent rooms, both dressed completely in black. Amaya looked at the two quizzically, "Remind me why you're doing this again?"

"A sword. An English fencing sword. That belonged to King George," Lupin responded, "You ready, guys?"

"Yeah, I'm just waiting on—" Jigen stopped as he felt someone else's presence in the room. He turned and saw Fujiko had come in, and next to her stood Ming. Ming was dressed in a sequined red dress of a 30's fashion, and her hair had been parted on a side and waves added to it, "Hey, Ming. Um, some getup… You, uh, ready?"

"I figured if you were going to dress like you were out of _Casablanca_, I might try to match," Ming said with a wide smile, "I'm ready."

"Let's get going, then," Jigen said in a low voice, turning away from Ming. Goemon and Lupin made eye contact briefly, and both exchanged sly smiles. The four exited the hotel room, and left the three others to themselves.

"Sword my ass…" Fujiko muttered, "They're all up to something, I know it…"

"I can't figure it, either. Goemon won't give me any hints," Amaya said in frustration, sitting down on one of the chairs, "You did good on giving Ming the red dress. I think I actually saw Jigen start to break a sweat."

"I know," Fujiko laughed, "His face matched the color of the dress."

"Amaya?" Yukiko spoke suddenly, "Could you help me out?"

"Sure. What do you need, Yukiko? Popcorn? Juice?" asked Amaya.

"No," Yukiko shook her head back and forth, her long black hair swishing from side to side, "Nothing like that. I need you to help me find something. On the Internet."

"Okay," Amaya sat down at the computer with Yukiko. Fujiko, out of sheer curiosity, soon joined the two, "Let's get this started…."

A Prominent Chicago Museum across Town:

"I hate having to be social," Jigen grumbled as he walked up the marble staircase with Ming at his side.

"It's only for a little while. Besides, we'll technically be working," Ming replied as she looked downward at her ticket and back up at the doorway. One woman at a booth took their tickets, while a man at the front door insisted on taking the guests' hats and coats. Ming and Jigen gave them their coats, but Jigen glared at the man icily when he suggested that he leave his hat in the lobby.

"Don't worry about him," Ming said with an uneasy laugh to the coat-taker as she took hold of one of Jigen's arms, "He's just a little self-conscious about this bald spot he's been getting…"

"Bald spot!?" Jigen shrieked, "You little… Here, take the Goddamned hat," Jigen removed his black fedora and shoved it in the employee's chest, and stormed into the main hall with Ming.

"Hey, Jigen, would you mind not shouting?" Jigen heard Lupin say into his earpiece with a great deal of aggravation in his voice, "I don't want to be deaf before I hit forty."

"Only after you tell her not to make cheap shots like that at me!" Jigen replied.

"Would you quit being so sensitive!?" Ming huffed in frustration.

"Quiet, both of you. You're sounding like children," Goemon snapped.

"Just keep an eye out for Zenigata or anyone like that, all right?" Lupin added.

"Yeah, I gotcha," said Jigen. He looked over at Ming, "I guess we better go sit and start looking for Zenigata or that new partner of his."

"No," Ming shook her head, "We'll find them quicker if we move around. Let's go dance."

"Jesus Christ," Jigen rolled his eyes, "Lady, I don't dance, okay?"

"Sure you do," Ming smiled widely, "Come on…" she tugged on his arm and led him over to the main floor.

"No way," Jigen took a step back from her.

"Jigen, for God's sakes, it isn't going to kill you!" said Lupin, "Just go and do it already. It's not like you have any dignity to lose over a little dancing!"

"Fine," Jigen grumbled. He took one of Ming's hands and put his free arm around her waist, and begrudgingly began to dance with her.

"Your hands are shaking; are you that nervous of me?" Ming laughed.

"No," Jigen shook his head, "It's part of the nicotine withdrawal I'm going through. It's a real bitch…"

"Oh," Ming looked away briefly, and then back at Jigen, "So, when's the last time you've done this, anyway? You're pretty good."

"I'm usually the lookout," Jigen responded as he spun Ming around once and then began to dance with her again.

"No, I mean danced. You're better than you said," said Ming with a warm grin that made Jigen slightly nervous.

"I had to take ballroom dancing for a year in high school. Long story. But it's been a while since I went out and danced," Jigen admitted, "How about you?"

"I don't usually dance to oldies music; techno is more my style," Ming replied breezily. "What's this they're playing now? You have any clue?"

"No. Something old by an old dead guy," Jigen said. Ming laughed, and stopped dancing briefly to regain her composure. Jigen said nothing to this, but simply smiled in return.

Meanwhile, across the room, an unusually cranky Zenigata stood, arms crossed. Inspector Remy stood at his side, but in a more relaxed position. Zenigata looked over at Remy and sneered, "Be sure to keep an eye out for Lupin and any of his cohorts." Zenigata instructed him. Remy nodded, and went back to studying the dancers in hopes of finding Lupin or one of his lackeys.

"Excuse me?" both men heard, and turned to see a blonde woman next to them, "I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about Lupin the Third. I'm a local college student studying law, and I'm doing a report on the thief. Would—Would it be possible if I could get an interview?"

"Remy, you go on ahead," Zenigata muttered, pointing to the young woman.

"Well, I was actually hoping to get a word in with Inspector Zenigata," she replied disappointedly. Both officers exchanged disbelieving looks of astonishment, and Zenigata reluctantly walked off with the young woman, leaving Remy to meander and stand by the punchbowl.

"Dammit, a slow song…" Ming grumbled as she heard the music slow down.

"What, you can't dance to them?" Jigen asked with concern, "We can stop a little while, if you want…"

"No, it's all right," Ming sighed, "It's just a little boring sometimes. But it's not really, now. We've got a job to do. But damned if I'm not tired," Ming yawned, and laid her head against Jigen's chest. Jigen looked down at her a few moments, stunned. Normally, he would have jumped back and told her to get the hell off, but he instead decided on continuing to dance with her. He bowed his head downward, and was only able to start his sentence when he heard Lupin scream into the earpiece.

"Jigen! Get the hell down here, now! These sons of a bitches are trying to kill us!" Lupin yelled hurriedly. Jigen and Ming both came to a start, and began to run towards the jewelry display in the museum.

When they got there, they found Ravi and Goemon locked in swordplay, and Collin and Lupin exchanging shots at one another. Jigen drew his gun, and shot at Collin. The Brit quickly jumped out of the way, and smiled at Jigen, "You want a piece, too, Love?"

"Go to hell, you bastard!" Jigen yelled, firing at Collin again and barely missing him. Collin shook his head in disappointment, and fired a shot back. The bullet missed Jigen, but startled Ming and made her fall onto the floor. Jigen, under the impression she had been shot, let out an angry growl, and fired three shots at Collin. Collin jumped away, horrified, and ducked behind a large jewel-incrusted Egyptian sarcophagus. Jigen quickly reloaded his gun, and began to storm towards Collin.

Meanwhile, Goemon and Ravi continued their sword fight, neither looking as though they'd be stopping anytime soon, "Dammit, Patel, I need some bloody help here!" Ravi heard Collin yell, and turned briefly. This gave Goemon time to knock Ravi's saber out of his hand. The Indian man's head snapped in Goemon's direction, and he saw that the samurai's blade was against his neck.

Goemon and Ravi exchanged a harsh glare, and Goemon gripped onto the sword.

Outside of the Museum:

"Did you hear something?" Zenigata inquired, turning his head back towards the museum. The blonde woman looked briefly distressed, but quickly recovered.

"No, no…" she shook her head quickly, "So, what over hobbies do you have, outside of the Lupin case?"

"Wanting that little bastard dead, putting his low-life friends in the slammer… Coin collecting…" Zenigata replied breezily.

"Coin collecting?" the young woman raised her eyebrows in interest.

"It's a family thing," Zenigata replied with a shrug, "I travel all over the world—Might as well get a souvenir to mark each of my failures…. That coin on the chain around your neck is from Israel, right?"

"Yes," she nodded, and clutched onto it, "It was my mother's…. Well, getting back to things…"

There was another shot fired, and Zenigata rose and frowned, "Now I _know _I hear something…" he reached for his gun, but the young blonde quickly reached for his arm.

"It sounded like gunshots…" she said with a tone of fear in her voice, "May I come with you, for some hands-on experience?"

"Why not. If you get shot, its not like it'll be the first time I get in trouble," Zenigata grumbled as he and the law student ran back into the museum.

Back in the Museum:

Goemon gripped his sword, and slowly let it fall to his side. Ravi looked at him with uncertainty, "It is simply my form of returning a favor," Goemon explained, "We will go now. I hope you will not follow us any further." He turned away from him, and faced Collin, who was in a standoff with Jigen.

Goemon tapped the gunman on the shoulder, and Jigen briefly glanced over at Goemon, "Let's go for now. We have what we want."

"He's right, Jigen," said Lupin.

"This is too much trouble," Jigen grumbled as he continued to rest his finger on the trigger of his gun. Goemon and Lupin looked over at one another briefly, and both nodded. Goemon wrestled Jigen's gun out of his hands and Lupin kicked Collin's gun away from him.

"My hero!" Collin panted as he rose and pulled Lupin off of him. Collin rose and embraced Goemon briefly, and the samurai's body stiffened in horror, "Thanks, Babe…. Offer's still on the table, you know…" Collin whispered.

"Get off of me!" Goemon yelled, pushing Collin back.

"Come on, fellas," Lupin nodded towards them. Jigen looked down at the broken cases, and quickly reached into one and put his hands back in his pockets as he exited towards the door. He stopped as he came to Ming, and helped her rise.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just got surprised," Ming replied weakly.

"Lupin!" the four heard.

"Oh, crap… Zenigata…" Lupin groaned as he saw the Interpol official run towards him, a young woman along his side, "And he's got—Oh my God! It's her again!"

"Hey, if she's done you _and _Zenigata, I think she beats Fujiko out as world's biggest whore," Jigen muttered. Lupin ignored this, and the four broke into a run from Zenigata and his companion, whom many in the gang now knew as Natasha.

"Dammit! Where the hell is Remy!?" Zenigata yelled as the gang of thieves jumped into their getaway car and sped off into the night, "Crap crap CRAP!" Zenigata threw his hat down and growled angrily.

"Is this how it always works?" Natasha asked quietly.

"You're damned right," Zenigata grumbled as he regained his composure and placed his hat back on his head, "Every time. It's like that cartoon with the coyote and that Goddamned roadrunner…."

"I'm sure someday you'll get what you want, Inspector," said Natasha hopefully, "I have all the information I need, but, I'd really like to keep in touch with you. Here's where you can reach me, if you have any updates—On the case or the coin collection. I'm an avid collector myself," She handed him a small card, and Zenigata took in from her, somewhat puzzled. "I'll see you around, Inspector," she said, and left Zenigata as quickly as she had so eagerly come to him.

Natasha met Collin and Ravi on the roof of the museum, and both men were wearing smug smiles as she approached them, "What?" Natasha inquired, placing her hands on her hips and frowning.

"Giving the constable your number wasn't put of the plan," Ravi said.

"Do you have a thing for the old windbag?" asked Collin, "If you do, I don't expect another word about me and that dear little samurai who saved my ass from Al Capone, Jr."

"Oh, you can expect another word about you and that monosyllabic freak—A lot of them! You know it's pretty Goddamned hard to find other coin collectors!" Natasha snapped, "Trust me on this one, okay? I've never failed you guys before."

"We've never worked together before," Ravi replied.

"Exactly; so I've never failed you guys before," said Natasha with a shrug.

Back at the Hotel:

Ming was peering out of the twelfth-story window of her hotel room, looking down upon Chicago like some sort of omniscient deity. She was still in her dress, but had taken off her shoes and set them at the foot of her bed. This was one of her rare moments that she got to herself; everyone was always together, like a tight-knit family. But that was exactly what it was; a family of thieves.

She suddenly felt something cool and metallic come down upon her neck, and jumped in surprise. She turned and saw Jigen looking back downward at her. Ming studied her reflection in the mirror, and saw a gold necklace with a pink stone now hanging around her neck. Her gaze returned to Jigen, and she looked at him questioningly.

"It's for your work, Kid," Jigen replied, "Good job tonight. Just don't let it go to your head, all right?"

"I…" Ming picked up the small pink stone, and found it was smooth and cold, like the actual necklace. She rose from her seat, and bent Jigen down a little, and kissed him on the cheek, "Thanks, Dillinger…"

"Just like a woman. You give them something shiny, and they're all over you," Jigen said with a smirk as he put a hand to his face, barely believing that that had really just happened. Ming batted him on the shoulder lightly, and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Jigen exhaled heavily in discontent, but his smile soon returned as Yukiko came in, "Hey, Yuki, you have a good night?" he inquired as she sat down on the bed.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded happily, "Fujiko and Amaya and me had a great time!" she replied.

Jigen sat down on the edge of the bed next to Yukiko, and lifted her up, setting her on his lap, "What's wrong, Jigen?" she asked as she studied her father's features.

"Just a little confused about what to do, Kid," Jigen answered, "Sometimes I think life gets harder only for those who want it easier. You… You know that I'll always love your mom, right?"

"Is this the 'I'm going to start dating again' speech?" Yukiko inquired.

"You're hanging around Lupin too much; it's turning you into a smartass," Jigen said with a smirk, "But I guess I can thank you for saving me the speech. Listen, I'm not saying anything's for certain, yet. It's just… Kind of weird… She's the complete polar opposite of what I like in a girl."

"Maybe it's her V-neck shirts that she wears," Yukiko said.

Jigen paused, "Okay, I'm _definitely_ going to have a talk with your uncle Lupin tomorrow, that is if I don't kick his **_ass_** down a flight of stairs, first." Yukiko laughed at this, and Jigen returned her laughter silently with a small smile.


	10. Outside the Wall

DISCLAIMER:

Hi!

Thanks for the definition, Junkyard Angel. Don't worry, Yukiko is no Mary Sue—I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Just remember whose kid this is we're dealing with, guys…. It's kind of ironic you mention her being kind of perfect because…. Well, you'll see… Godzilla, it'd be great if you could tell me the names of any local Chicago airports or docking areas. It'd be a really big help. Thanks a million, man.

Chapter Ten

Day Ten: Outside the Wall 

'Listen,

Do you want to know a secret?

Do you promise not to tell?

Closer,

Let me whisper in your ear,

Say the words you long to hear,

I'm in love with you,'

--The Beatles, _'Do you want to know a secret?'_

"It's quite all right, Sir. It's not like it's the first time that Lupin's gotten away," said Remy as he sat back on his hotel bed, staring upward at the ceiling.

"But this is different! He got away _too_ easily!" Zenigata yelled in response, "Either he's getting better, I'm getting worse, or we're both going soft!"

"Maybe it's just time to throw in the towel," Remy suggested. Zenigata shot his head towards the young officer, and glared at him.

"Only someone in your position would say something like that," Zenigata snapped, "You have no clue how long I've been tracking this creep! Almost a decade now, ever since he was just a little bastard!"

"How do you track him down so easily, Sir?" asked Remy, "Sources?"

"No," Zenigata shook his head, "He leaves notes. He's always been cocky like that… It figures he would come to a big city like Chicago. I also check flight schedules, look for odd names that just seem like ones he and his filthy excuses for friends would use! I'm always only a step or two behind them, too! But always…. That one Goddamned step…"

"I'll turn on the TV… Maybe it'll calm your nerves," Remy said slowly, reaching over for the remote and turning on the television. He switched it to the news, where a young woman with a little too much eye shadow and hairspray was reading a breaking news story.

"Authorities at Paris-based INTERPOL organization say that they have discovered the true identity of one of the newest members in the band of thieves organized by the infamous Lupin the Third. She goes by Amaya Toshi, but now investigators say that in fact her real name is Toshiko Zenigata, the daughter of renowned INTERPOL inspector Koichi Zenigata, who happens to be the lead investigator on the Lupin case. We tried to reach INTERPOL for a comment on the potential conflict of interest with Inspector Zenigata and the case, but they declined…"

"Oh, boy…" Zenigata muttered numbly. The phone began to ring, and both men jumped upward in surprise, and then looked at one another.

A Chicago Park:

"Hey, I'm going to play with them, all right!?" Yukiko said to her father, pointing over to a group of children playing amongst some trees.

"Okay. Just don't get yourself killed," Jigen responded vaguely as he looked around the park for any sign of Collin, Natasha, or Ravi. Goemon, who was at his left, also kept a sharp eye out for the would-be assassins, "Thanks for coming with me," Jigen muttered to Goemon as the two sat down on a park bench, "Tonight's Halloween, so I want to take the kid out for a little fun later."

"Who is she going as?" Goemon inquired.

"Judy Garland," Jigen answered. Both gave a small shudder, and Jigen continued to speak, "It's what the kid wanted, so…"

"You know, Jigen, a little structure wouldn't hurt every once in a while," Goemon started.

"Yeah, but too much structure screws a kid up," Jigen retorted, eyeing the samurai briefly, "Besides, she has enough to worry about as is. I just can't keep her sheltered from everything when I know she's going to end up being exposed to it anyway."

"But perhaps if you were a little more paced in your exposing her to these things. Slow and steady wins the race," Goemon reminded him.

"Slow and steady will also get you killed nowadays," Jigen replied. The yelling of children then disrupted both from their dialogue. This yelling was not joyous; a fight had broken out amongst the children. Jigen and Goemon both rose and ran over, and Jigen gulped as he saw an angry mother pulling his daughter off of a young boy who now possessed a bloody nose.

"Where are your parents!?" the woman demanded.

"Let go of me!" Yukiko yelled, kicking at the woman, "You're hurting me, you old bitch!"

"Hey! You! Let go of my kid right now!" Jigen quickly ran up, "Yuki, what's going on!?"

"I think your daughter just broke my son's nose!" the woman yelled in response.

"What!?" Jigen yelped in horror.

"He called me a name!" Yukiko shouted back.

"The kid called her a Goddamned name, Lady," Jigen said with a hint of nervousness in his voice. This woman was huge; not fat, but tall. She saw eye-level with the top of his hat.

"Well, I see where she gets her mouth…" the woman muttered, "A word simply slipped between her and my Jeremy, and she began to pummel him."

"He deserved it!" Yukiko snapped.

"Shush!" Jigen hissed, and looked back upward at the woman, "Listen, I don't know what happened, but whatever it was, your son probably had it coming, anyway. If he went around calling other people names, and you weren't doing crap about it, he had it coming."

"Sir, I don't know about you, but I raised my child with manners. He would never call another child by any sort of derogatory name," said the mother.

"Yeah, and my kid would never in a million years beat the piss out of another kid. Yeah, they're all perfect angels, I completely forgot," Jigen said sarcastically, "Get a clue, Lady!" he growled.

The woman looked downward at Yukiko, "I only hope to God her mother has better people skills than you…" she said to Jigen.

"Her mother's dead!" Jigen shouted angrily in response, causing the woman to jerk back in surprise. Yukiko's eyes fell downward to the floor, and she stormed off with Jigen as he grabbed her by the hand and went back to the car.

No one said anything in the vehicle as Jigen drove. After a while, though, Jigen began to make attempts as to find out what exactly had happened between Yukiko and the young boy, "What'd he call you, anyway?"

"He called me something I don't want to say and he made fun of my eyes…" Yukiko replied quietly. Goemon's eyes narrowed slightly at this, and he and Jigen exchanged looks of quiet anger. Yukiko continued, "He really did have it coming—I wouldn't have hit him if he didn't, and--"

"Yuki, enough," Jigen held his hand up for a moment and then set it back down on the steering wheel. When they arrived back at the hotel, Yukiko quietly walked inside to her room while Jigen and Goemon stayed in the car, "I should've kicked that fat bitch in the ass while I had the chance… How dare her kid do that.… Why—Why the hell would she go and do something so stupid like that!?" Jigen inquired, leaning on the steering wheel.

"Because we're her only forms of role models," Goemon replied.

"Huh?" Jigen raised his head upward and looked to Goemon to continue.

"She has almost no social skills, Jigen," Goemon replied, "Now, I love her just as much as you, but perhaps you should think about staying in a single place for a while, and allow her to establish bonds with other children…"

"But Lupin and Fujiko are going to have kids, and I'm sure as hell that you and Amaya are planning on a few of your own!" Jigen replied.

"But they'll be much younger," Goemon replied.

"So?" asked Jigen, "I'm seven years older than Lupin, ten years older than Fujiko, and nine years older than you!"

"But we met when we had already grown up," Goemon said.

"Lupin? Grown up? Yeah, right…" Jigen said sarcastically as he folded his arms.

"I'm trying to hold a serious conversation!" Goemon growled. Jigen looked upward from the brim of his hat in surprise; Goemon now had his full undivided attention, "Perhaps you should think about settling down at least for a few years! She's reminding me an awful lot of you—Both your bad and good qualities! And I know I wouldn't want my daughter to start to keep secrets!"

"Are you saying my kid's going to be a liar?"

"I'm only saying that perhaps history will repeat itself," said Goemon, "Imagine her leaving us behind and changing her name. I can only think what your surviving family thinks, or if they know you're alive…."

"My family doesn't give a damn if I'm alive," Jigen said, rising out of the car, "Listen, you come and tell me how to raise a kid when you've gone through what I have, Goemon. There's no book of Zen that can give you every single step on taking care of a seven-year-old girl. There's always something that you're never quite prepared for…" Jigen slammed his car door, and began to walk towards the hotel.

Goemon looked downward briefly in order to regain his composure, and then exited the vehicle as well. He walked up the stairs, and opened the door to his hotel. Amaya was looking ahead at the television, numb with shock. Goemon walked over, and looked downward at the screen, "Oh, no…." he muttered as he saw the story was on her.

"They know I'm Zenigata's daughter…" she mumbled, "Oh my God, I think I ruined my father…. Oh, God…. He's going to be kicked off of the case for sure now!"

Goemon sat down on the edge of the bed with Amaya and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. These things too shall pass."

"Just…. Just save it for now, Goemon," Amaya said in a choked-up tone, "I need to use the bathroom." She quickly rose and ran to the bathroom. Goemon could hear her crying from the other side of the door.

"I appear to be setting everyone off today…." Goemon muttered to himself bitterly, "It would be best if I closed my mouth from this point forward." He crossed his legs and began to think to himself, and he then heard his door open. It was Lupin. The young thief walked over to Goemon and leaned on the bed railing.

"You have any idea why Jigen's in such a pissy mood?" Lupin inquired.

"Why don't you ask _him_?" Goemon snapped back.

"I did; he said if I wanted to know so bad, that I should go to you, because you seem to have the answer for everything," Lupin answered.

"I tried to give Jigen a little friendly advice, but I think that hat's latched onto his brain, and he's become a little irritable over it," Goemon replied.

"Really? Advice about what?" asked Lupin as he sat on the bed and then laid down on it.

"Yukiko beat another child who called her a name up," Goemon answered.

"What!?" Lupin raised his head, "Yukiko? What made her to do that?"

"I think it's perhaps because it's what she learned from us," Goemon suggested, "I told Jigen he perhaps should be thinking about settling down for a little while."

"Nah… If Jigen a Mafioso, I swear he was a Gypsy by blood. He's always moving around. The guy looks lazy, but he can never be in one place to long. Damn, come to think of it, neither can old Pops…. I wonder how he's doing…." Lupin thought with a distant smirk.

"He's probably receiving a pink slip by fax," Goemon replied.

"What!?" Lupin sat up on the bed, and look of disbelief on his face.

"Look at the television," Goemon instructed. Lupin looked over to his left, and watched the screen for a few moments. He then looked back at Goemon, a look of pale horror on his face, "I guess it's a dream come true, Lupin…"

"No, it's a nightmare!" Lupin jumped off of the bed and stood in front of Goemon, "What the hell is Pops going to do now—Get a house in Miami and call it a day!? Besides, now that he's been fired, that means he doesn't have to follow government laws and procedures. And I'm sure the guy's racked up enough frequent-flyer miles to chase me from here to Jupiter and back. And they're going to get a hold of a new young guy who's going to come and kick my ass across the globe. At least Zenigata's predictable!"

"Zenigata could very well blame you for his downfall and come after you in retaliation," said Goemon.

"But it wasn't me! How the hell did the reporters get hold of that!?" Lupin asked quizzically.

Both suddenly came to attention and wore matching looks of grimness on their faces, "Ming…" Both quickly rose and walked out of the hotel room quickly, in hopes of finding Ming.

Jigen, Ming, and Yukiko's hotel room, about ten minutes earlier:

Yukiko was helping Fujiko with the plans for her newest steal in the hotel room down the hall. Jigen was cleaning out one of his guns silently at the hotel table, thinking angrily to himself, and wondering if perhaps Goemon had a point about Yukiko. Maybe she was going to be a little too much like him. He had noticed that she had picked up some of his habits. But he would kill her before she joined a mob; that was for sure. He hadn't meant to get as angry as he did at Goemon, but Yukiko's surprising assault was just one of many nasty discoveries he had made recently.

The door opened, and he looked upward briefly. He watched as Ming closed the door behind herself, and walked across the room. Jigen tilted his hat downward over his eyes and went back to working on the gun. Ming sat down across from him, and watched silently for a few moments as Jigen pieced his gun back together.

"What's up?" Ming inquired finally.

Jigen jumped a little; he had been too concentrated on his gun and had been surprised by the sudden sound. He looked upward briefly, "Nothing much…. The kid beat up a boy, Goemon's trying to give me parenting advice…. The usual…" he said casually.

Ming looked at him, eyes wide, "Well…. Um…. Jeeze…. Hey, thanks again for the…" she put a hand to her neck and felt the necklace. She had toned down her makeup and other jewelry to accent it, Jigen noticed. Perhaps if he found a bracelet to match she would give up on the whorish makeup altogether, he concluded. Although, come to think of it, the makeup had stopped bothering him a long time ago….

"It's no problem," Jigen replied in a mutter as he loaded his gun, closed it, and spun the chamber around once, "You earned it; I told you…."

"You remind me a lot of my dad, you know that?" Ming said absently. She looked at Jigen in confusion as she watched him involuntarily cringe, and she smirked, "What'd I say? I'm not saying age-wise…. Jesus, I've never met someone so touchy about their age in my life!"

"The age isn't the problem…" Jigen responded as he sat his gun down on the table and looked blankly down at it, "You ever been to California?"

"No," Ming shook her head.

"I almost went there once with Yukiko's mom… She had family there, I didn't—It would've been perfect."

"You two don't really talk about her much," Ming noted.

"We talk about her when we need to," Jigen replied quietly, "What about your folks? They got shot up by the mob, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Ming answered, squirming in her seat a little, "I don't like to talk about it, though. It—It happened a long time ago…. It's all the past; and the past is the past, right? I mean, you should know, of all people. Your best friends don't even know your real name, from what I've heard. Did Sakura know?"

"Yeah—She thought it sucked and my mother must've been a real bitch to name me what she did. She always called me Jigen or Daisuke when she was especially happy or when she wanted something," Jigen replied bluntly.

"What is it?" Ming inquired, leaning inward.

"Huh?" Jigen snapped his head upward in surprise, "I'm not telling you!" He then realized how close Ming was, and backed away a little.

"You're no fun," Ming muttered, and sat back in her seat, "I'll bet it's Chris."

"Chris!? I look nothing like a Chris!" answered Jigen. 

"Uh-huh," Ming nodded and folded her arms across her chest, "It's probably something really stupid and really ethnic, too. Is it Donnie? It's an Italian name, isn't it?"

"Leave me alone," Jigen rose and began to walk towards the balcony. Ming followed him over to the balcony, and leaned against the glass doorway, "Just move out of the way. I need some fresh air, okay?"

"Come on. First name at least," Ming smiled devilishly.

"No! Now…." Jigen put his hands on her shoulders and began to move her over to the left.

"Bastard! Let me go!" Ming snapped and knocked Jigen's feet out from under him. Both fell to the floor, Jigen landing on top of Ming, "Do you mind!?" Ming asked angrily, pushing Jigen away from her.

Jigen picked up his fallen hat from the floor and put it on his head, and glanced over at Ming. Maybe now is time for a down payment on my services, he thought as he remembered the first time Ming had tried to 'repay' him, but stopped himself in his own self-loathing and disgust. She was just a kid, after all. But she sounded much older; older than twenty, older than thirty-eight; old and downtrodden.

"Hey, Dillinger, you feeling okay?" Ming asked waving a hand in front of the gunman's blank face.

Jigen suddenly came to, "Yeah. Just pretty tired, that's all. I wanted to shoot that old bitch for grabbing onto Yuki like that…."

"I probably would've taken a shot at her, too…" Ming admitted, "I can't help but feel a little protective of her myself. I can't really imagine you when she starts dating…. Wouldn't it be funny if she and one of Lupin's kids hooked up? Jigen and Lupin, together at last."

"Listen, the kid isn't even out of the oven yet and—_What!?_ What's that last crack about!?" Jigen inquired in an angry snap.

"You never read tabloids? People were always writing about how you guys were gay lovers, and Fujiko was just a cover-up because Lupin was too afraid he would ruin his macho image," Ming said with a laugh.

"I guess I missed that…." Jigen admitted, "Even if he was the prettiest girl on earth I would've even think about it. He's a good friend, but he's also obnoxious, annoying, arrogant, and—"

"Sounds pretty-much like your description of me…." Ming muttered in a bittersweet tone.

Jigen gave a look of shock, "No—You have good qualities, too. It's just that your obnoxious childlike side takes over a lot. I don't think of you like that. I never even made that connection."

"What did you think of me?" Ming eyed him suspiciously.

Jigen went to speak, but then stopped dead. What exactly did he think of her? She had looks, and had a good personality when she wasn't bouncing around everywhere. He knew the answer, but was perhaps a little too afraid and a little too proud to admit anything to himself or to her.

"Jigen? You're spacing off again on me, buddy," Ming said, waving her hand in front of his face once more. Jigen quickly grabbed her hand, and Ming looked upward at him, a look of uncertain dread growing on her face quickly. Was he going to break her arm out of frustration? It wouldn't be the first time a man had treated her like complete crap, she thought with deep regret.

Jigen set her one hand down on the floor, and leaned inward to her. Ming was very confused now. Jigen put a hand behind her neck, and briefly kissed her. He quickly sat back afterwards, in a form of shock. The dam of repression that he had built up over many, _many_ years had suddenly come tumbling down in one fatal swoop. Ming looked downward, her mouth half-open in surprise. Her eyes traveled back up to him, and regained her composure, "What was that all about?"

"Sorry. Happens every once in a while," Jigen replied, resting his chin on his knees.

Ming leaned over, and put a hand on top of his, "Do you… I mean…"

"I know, I know…. 'I'm too young and I want to experience life'. I've heard it," Jigen replied, "Listen, just forget it. It'd be best for both of us if we did. I mean, I'm supposed to protect, not…. Besides, I've got Yukiko to take care of, and…."

"Quiet for one minute. Let me finish," Ming whispered, "Did you mean that, or not?" Jigen remained stern and silent, "I guess I'll take that as a yes, huh? Believe me, I don't expect you to be drooling all over me. The fact that you just did…. That… Is mind-blowing…. I don't mind Yukiko, and I don't mind the age difference. I know you're a good guy—That's all that counts, to me. I… I know I was sort of scared of you the first time, but I'd like to try again…."

"Try what?" asked Jigen. Ming leaned inward and kissed Jigen, and the gunman fell back onto the floor.

"That," Ming smirked, removed Jigen's hat, and put it on her own head. 

The Present:

Lupin and Goemon steadily opened the door to the hotel room, and both stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Jigen and Ming on the floor. Both seemed a little too busy to acknowledge the presence of the two as Goemon and Lupin quickly fled.

Goemon closed the door behind him, and looked over at Lupin, "Now what?"

"I think things just made themselves a million times more difficult…" Lupin answered, leaning against the white hallway wall, "I just—I know we told the guy that—But I never thought he actually would—Dammit!" Lupin stomped his boot on the floor, "This is freakin' unbelievable! Of all the times for him to find someone! What made her so different from the others!?"

"Perhaps we should tell him later. It'd be even more difficult to break the news now, seeing as how he's a little preoccupied at the moment," Goemon replied.

"God almighty," Lupin put a hand on his forehead, "What now, Goemon?"

"You're the leader," Goemon answered bluntly, and went into his own hotel room to see if Amaya had unlocked the bathroom door yet. If not, Goemon contemplated kicking the door in.

Lupin sat down on the floor of the hotel hallway and thought to himself, and how he would break the news to Jigen. But he wasn't even sure if Ming was the source of the leak. There was one other possible suspect, but Lupin doubted this. Why would someone out to get him want to get Zenigata fired?

"That bastard never did make much sense…" Lupin muttered, not sure if he were referring to Zenigata, Jigen, or his assailant. He sat there for a while, thinking to himself, and jumped to a start as Jigen's door opened. The gunman was wearing a small smirk as he walked down the hall to get a newspaper. He only noticed Lupin as he walked back.

"What's up with you? You look like someone shot your dog…" Jigen murmured.

"Jigen, I have to tell you something," Lupin said, rising from his place on the carpet, "Ming, she—"

"She's not as bad as she comes off as," Jigen answered, leaning against his door, "Once you get to know her, she's really likable," he unfolded the paper and glanced through it quickly.

"I'm sure…" Lupin grumbled, "But, anyway, what I mean is—"

"I know. I saw you guys…. I just had my hands a little full at the moment," Jigen chuckled lightly at this as he folded the newspaper back together.

Lupin clenched his fists; had he really been this irritating to Goemon and Jigen every time he spoke about Fujiko? Lupin continued, "Jigen, it's not that. What I mean to say is—"

"Can it wait? If it's about another heist, we can talk about it later, right?" asked Jigen, "I, I, mean, no offense, man, but Ming's in there and—"

"MING'S STABBING YOU IN THE BACK YOU LOVE-STRUCK SON OF A BITCH!!!" Lupin shouted in frustrated rage, banging one of his fists against the hotel wall. 

Jigen looked at him blankly a few moments, and his face darkened, "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's all over the news that Zenigata and Amaya are related. Ming's the only one who could've known," Lupin replied.

"What the hell about Fujiko!?" Jigen suggested, pointing to Lupin's room, "She could've done it!"

"I know for a fact she didn't. She has no motive," Lupin replied, "Jigen, I know what I said earlier about wanting you to be happy, but that girl's bad news."

"Yeah? What about your own girl, huh? Like she's never stabbed you in your back," said Jigen viciously.

"Yeah, but when we do it, we make up! You usually kill the bitch who double-crosses you! Remember Spain!?" Lupin inquired.

"I told you never to mention that again," Jigen hissed.

"Well, I'm mentioning it now. And what the hell are you going to do about it?" Lupin inquired.

"I don't have to take this," Jigen shook his head, and walked back into his hotel room. He slammed the door behind him, leaving Lupin still fuming.

"Fine!" Lupin kicked at the door, "We'll see what happens when she doublecrosses you! Freaking hell…" Lupin grumbled under his breath and shook his head. He stormed into his hotel room, and found Yukiko and Fujiko both in the living room.

Fujiko rose off of the couch as Lupin trudged through, "Lupin, what's wrong?"

"Jigen's acting like an ass!" Lupin screamed in response, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

"I just don't get him sometimes…" said Fujiko, shaking her head and sitting back down on the couch.

Meanwhile, back in Jigen's room, Ming had fallen asleep on the bed while Jigen went about straightening the room, looking back every once in a while to reassure himself that he wasn't dreaming. It had been a sudden transition, but one he was glad of.

Ming rolled over once, and opened her eyes, "What the hell are you doing?" she inquired.

"Cleaning this place up," Jigen answered.

"They pay people to do that!" Ming grumbled, and put her face into her pillow, "So, you still think I'm an obnoxious little bitch?"

"Yeah, but to a lesser degree," Jigen responded bluntly. Ming growled and threw the alarm clock at him. Jigen dodged out of the way quickly, "Ouch! What, a couple of hours and I start thinking you're a saint! It takes time, okay!?" He walked over at sat down on the edge of the bed, "Thanks again, Doll…"

Ming rolled back onto the bed, and looked upward the ceiling, "You've been really nice to me, nicer than anyone has ever been. Thanks, Daisuke."

"No problem. I… I…." Jigen found that it was now harder to speak, and the room began to spin. He began to feel numb, and blacked out on the floor.

When he awoke, he found that Goemon and Lupin had suffered similar fates. Ming, Fujiko, Amaya and Yukiko were all gone. The only hint that the kidnapper had left was a simple note.

Come on and get them—

Anonymous

"That bastard," Lupin hissed, "It was him all along!"

"Who was him!?" Jigen asked anxiously. Two of the people he had come to care about more than anything else had gone missing, and he wanted the blood of the unknown abductor.

"Follow me, guys," said Lupin, taking his gun from his dresser and taking out a box of bullets, "Goemon, go polish your sword. Jigen, load your gun. We may be shooting to kill for this… This guy's pretty damned good."


	11. Bohemian Rhapsody

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Lupin III characters. Sorry, fellows… Quite a shocker there, I know…

Gutentag!

How does everyone like the story? Anything I should put in, leave out? Be sure to let me know in the review section. Recently saw _The Mystery of Mamo_—Really good Lupin film. I'd suggest it to anyone. Now if only I could find a copy of _Cagliostro _that wasn't also a bootleg… They're usually out of copies at the local video stores, which really stinks… Oh, well… Just have to keep hoping. Be sure to keep writing in your reviews, and thanks to people who've been reviewing every single chapter of both stories… Love you guys… 

__

'Once there was a way to get back

homeward,

Once there was a way to get back home,

Sheep pretty darling do not cry,

And I will sing a lullaby,'

--The Beatles, _'Golden Slumbers'_

Chapter Eleven

Almost Day Eleven (It's ten right now): Bohemian Rhapsody

"Lupin! Who the hell are we going after!?" Jigen snapped angrily as the three began to walk down the hall of the hotel room.

"Jigen, you drive. I have to get some crap set up in the back of the car," said Lupin as he loaded his gun while walking. Jigen stopped dead for a few moments, and then ran down the hall of the hotel after Lupin and Goemon.

"I—I can't," Jigen explained in a stutter.

"Why the hell not!? Nerves!?" Lupin inquired.

"I can't see a Goddamned thing in front of me at night anymore," Jigen replied quietly.

"What?" Lupin gasped, "Is it that bad now?"

"Goemon, you drive," said Jigen.

"What!? I don't know how to drive, and at night!? On Halloween, when there are children out in the streets!?" Goemon inquired.

"Never a better time to learn," Jigen replied, removing the keys from his pant pocket and throwing them to Goemon. The samurai caught them, and looked worriedly down at the car keys.

Later:

"Brake! Use your Goddamned brake! No, you idiot, that's the gas! What the hell, are you drunk!?" Jigen screamed as he held onto his hat with one hand and the door with the other.

"Shimatta! I can't do this!" Goemon yelled nervously in response.

"Lupin, are you sure you know where this guy is!?" Jigen inquired, looking back at Lupin, although he could only make out shadows of his friends.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "If I know him, he'd pick somewhere big, and flashy. It's a theater, I'm telling you. I'd be perfect for his—Jesus Christ, DUCK!" he screamed.

"Huh?" Jigen turned, and was hit in the face with the limb of a low-hanging branch. He fell back into the back seat of the car, and quickly bolted up and moved to the front seat, "Let me at the wheel, you clueless bastard! Just tell me what to do—I can do this…." Jigen muttered. Goemon moved over and Jigen took the wheel.

"Left up here… Now!" Goemon called. Jigen made a sharp left turn, causing the car to nearly flip over.

"Okay, now what!?" Jigen asked.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Lupin grumbled, putting a hand to his head.

"Straight…. Straight… Turn right up here," Goemon replied. Jigen did so, a little more subtly this time. Goemon breathed a sigh of relief and sat back as they came in sight of the theater. After careful instructions on the parking of the vehicle, the three exited. Jigen first denied any help from Goemon or Lupin, but was forced to accept after falling three times.

"Dammit, I hate this…" Jigen said through gritted teeth as Goemon helped lead him up the stairs, "I'm going to find those bastards who took my daughter and Ming, and I'm going to cut off their—"

"Well, well, well…" the three heard. They turned, and saw Collin sitting upon the railing of the theater, holding a powerful gun, "What do we have here? Goemon, chap, how's it going, Love? That little bitch you refuse to kick to the curb is inside… You want to see her, I suppose? Damn it all… She's no good for you, you know…. No women are…. They always seen to get good men in trouble…." Ravi and Natasha appeared from the shadows, and the three men came to full attention.

"I wouldn't try anything funny…." said Natasha, "One wrong move, and the blind man gets in straight in the head."

"I can hear you, you bitch!" Jigen hissed, "I'll still shoot your ass off, vision or not! Anyone who would flirt with Zenigata deserves to be killed!"

"Come on," said Natasha, coming behind them and putting a gun to their backs. Collin and Ravi followed behind the trio of rescuers, and led them into the theater. On stage were Amaya, Fujiko, and Yukiko; all tied and gagged to chairs. Jigen tried to break into a run towards them, but this only met with the butt of Natasha's gun. Jigen fell to the floor, and Lupin and Goemon reached forward and helped him up into a theater seat.

"Good show, lads. Now you two do the same…." Collin said, pointing a gun towards the chairs. Lupin and Goemon begrudgingly seated themselves in the theater seats, and waited.

A Local Hotel:

Ex-INTERPOL inspector Zenigata had just finished packing his luggage when Inspector Remy, the new head of the Lupin investigation, entered the hotel room excitedly. Zenigata looked up at the excited face dully. He, too, had been that enthusiastic before. But it had been many years ago.

"Sir!" Remy said happily, "Guess what!?"

"You don't have to call me 'sir' anymore, Remy… It's just Zenigata…." Zenigata said quietly.

"Your resignation isn't it effect until twelve, and there's a lead on the Lupin investigation! You have two hours to catch him before you're a civilian!" said Remy.

"Dammit, you're right!" Zenigata gasped in realization. He quickly pulled his gun, badge, and handcuffs out of one of his suitcases, and followed Remy out of the hotel, "Lead the way, Inspector Remy!"

"Right-o, Inspector Zenigata!" Remy said, a brief flash in his eyes and a wide smile across his face.

The Theater:

Ravi and Collin had disappeared. Natasha was watching over the six hostages. She looked over at Lupin, who had been giving her strange glances the past twenty minutes that they had been there, "What!?" she snapped.

"Why the hell are you doing this, anyway?" asked Lupin.

"What's it to you!?" Natasha snapped in response.

"Just curious," Lupin shrugged, "I mean, why would someone like you come all the way here to kill a group of harmless, run-of-the-mill thieves, murderers, assassins, etc., etc.?"

"My mother," Natasha looked downward, "She's ill, and some man came and told me if I helped to capture and kill Lupin the Third and his friends, he would take care of my mother's medical needs. We don't exactly have the best forms of health care in the Middle East, Mister Lupin. You do what you can to save the one you love."

"Well, that's understandable. It's why Jigen, Goemon and I are all here…" Lupin answered. Natasha gave a brief look of pity, but soon became as cold as she had been before.

"What'd you do with Ming, you bitch!?" Jigen hissed.

"Ming?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know about Ming?"

"Listen, if any of your buddies or you laid a hand on her, I'm going to kick their ass, all right?" Jigen responded in an angry snap.

"Yeah, why the hell do you still care about that witch, Jigen?" Lupin asked in a whisper, "Look, there's a reason she's not up there with Amaya, Fujiko, and Yukiko… Think about it…"

"Listen, she… She wouldn't do that…" Jigen responded hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Lupin inquired.

Jigen did not have time to answer. The doors of the theaters flung open, and Inspector Zenigata burst in, followed by Inspector Remy. Zenigata had his handcuffs drawn, and smiled as he saw Lupin sitting in one of the theater chairs. But Zenigata's mood began to change, however, when he noticed the young college student from the dance was holding a gun to Goemon, Lupin, and Jigen and Amaya, Fujiko, and Yukiko were all tied up on stage.

"What the hell is going on?" Zenigata muttered as Collin and Ravi appeared from either side of the stage. Zenigata soon felt a swift hit to the head, and fell to the floor. Amaya let out a muffled scream as she watched her father fall, and Lupin, Goemon and Jigen all looked upward, stunned at the sight of Remy holding the butt of his gun over Zenigata.

"That's what's going on, you egomaniac pig bastard…" Remy hissed. He smirked as he saw Lupin, and leaned on the back of the thief's seat, "Arsene, dear friend…. How long has it been? Four, five years?"

"I'm not your friend," Lupin replied.

"No, you'll be what I want you to. I have your little wench of a girlfriend up there, and I've got four friends who are willing to kill them on a dime," Remy hissed.

Zenigata sat up on the floor and rubbed the back of his head, "What the hell happened? Who did that!?" But no one seemed to notice Zenigata at that moment. They were all a little too busy concentrating on Lupin and Remy.

"Why the hell are you doing this, Remy? Why now?" asked Lupin.

"Because…" Remy stood upward, "I've killed everyone else… All five of them… You're the only one who's getting in my way now, the only one I can't seem to kill… That title should've been mine, you little bastard. Why do so many admire you? I've known potatoes with higher I.Q.'s!"

"Thanks…." Lupin mumbled, "But at least I got the looks in the family…"

"Huh?" Jigen, Goemon and Zenigata all shot their heads in Lupin and Remy's direction.

"You never told them about Remy, you ungrateful little son of a bitch?" Remy inquired with a wry smirk, "Some group you've got here…. A seven-year-old with the mouth of a sailor… An over-zealous hypocritical samurai… A little kung-fu fighting whore whose bust size is higher than her level of intelligence… A computer-hacker who has serious domestic problems to work out… And a repressed gunman who's slowing losing his vision…. Mister Jigen, have fun today? I hope you did…. Little Ming's a good little sport, isn't she?"

"What the hell did you do with her!?" Jigen demanded angrily, rising from his seat. Remy smiled and pushed Jigen back.

"Sounds like someone's fallen… Pity, too…." Remy said, "You remember that little shootout at your sad excuse for a villa? The one organized by the Dragon and Phoenix? It was actually put together by it's current leader, and my current fiancée… Why don't you come on out, Dear?" Jigen watched in horror as Ming came out of the shadows of the theater and took her place next to Remy, "I can't blame you, really….You have quite exquisite tastes…. But a twenty-year-old girl? You're a dirty old man, aren't you? I certainly wouldn't leave you alone with a young girl too long…. It's a genetic thing though, isn't it? How old was your mother when your father knocked her up? Fourteen? Yes, that's about right…."

"You bastard!" Jigen stood and drew his gun, but Remy quickly drew his own gun, and pointed it towards Yukiko.

Jigen stopped dead and glared at Remy coldly, "Sit down, Mr. Jigen," ordered Remy. Jigen did so reluctantly, "Good boy…. You know, it was quite entertaining, watching the two of you… You honestly thought this was the one, didn't you? My goodness—We're quite the idealist under that gruff exterior…" Jigen leered at Ming, and Ming turned her face away from him. Remy saw this, and frowned in discontent, "What's wrong with you, Dear? What, did you fall for him, as well? You did, didn't you?" Remy growled and slapped Ming across the face, sending her falling to the floor.

"Don't you touch her!" Jigen screamed.

"Still carry a torch? Apparently you've been spending too much time with Little Brother… His relentless following of a single woman is rubbing off of you…" Remy smirked.

"Little…." Goemon trailed off, and looked over at the stern Lupin.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you!" Zenigata yelled.

"God it was terrific… Perfect—Worthy of your own, Arsene…. I must tell it to you—I'm a narcissist myself, you see…. That's one of the few things we have in common…" Remy said, "I joined up with Inspector Zenigata so I could figure out where the hell you were… The Inspector was a good little puppet, I admit…"

"I'm not a Goddamned puppet!" Zenigata yelled.

"Shut up, you old has-been. I'm trying to tell a story…" Remy replied, slapping Zenigata harshly. He turned his attention back to Lupin, "So we had that part in place… But we needed someone who knew your exact position at any time; someone you would learn to trust…. But you were already engaged, and faithful, as your little liaison with Natasha demonstrated… And Samurai Jack was certainly out of the question… But who better than an untrusting, hardened straight shooter? You fell quite quickly, Mr. Jigen. I was quite surprised."

"You bitch!" Jigen yelled to Ming, "How could you do that to me!? I finally started to trust you!"

"Dear, why don't you get everything in place…. We want this to be a grand spectacle…" Remy whispered. Ming nodded briefly, and grabbed onto Jigen's arm. Collin went up to the stage while Ravi took hold of Goemon, Natasha lifted Zenigata up and Remy drug Lupin towards the stage.

"Jigen, I'm sorry," Ming whispered.

"Save it, you little whore," Jigen replied venomously.

"I want to help," Ming continued, "Please, just listen to me… I know your pride's telling you not to hear me out, but think about Yukiko for a second… Now I've got a plan, okay?" Jigen slowly nodded, "Okay, good…"

"I still hate you," Jigen whispered as Ming set him down on a chair on the stage.

"I know," Ming answered as she began to tie him to the chair. After Zenigata and Goemon had been tied up as well, Ming, Natasha, and Ravi took their place next to Collin and Remy. Lupin stood helplessly at Remy's side, investigating the theater wildly, looking for a chance to escape.

"I know what you're doing, Lupin… It isn't going to work…. There's no chance of escape…" Remy said. He pushed Lupin over to Ravi, and walked over to the group, "Now… Which one first…. The best friend, the little girl, the fiancée? How about those two little bastards she's got inside of her, huh?" Remy removed a gun, and pointed it at Fujiko's stomach. The brunette let out a wild scream, and Lupin jumped forward towards Remy. A shot was fired, and Lupin fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ! Remy, you sick son of a bitch, when I get out of this I'm going to get your ass!" Zenigata yelled.

"Oh, save it, you old windbag…" Remy grumbled, looking downward at Lupin, "I only shot the imbecile in the arm… Lord, you would've thought I killed your daughter—Which isn't sounding like such a bad idea right now…." Remy smiled and walked over to Amaya, and pointed the gun at her head.

"No!" Goemon shouted, leaning forward in his chair.

"Oh, what the hell is this?" Remy rolled his eyes, "You really expect me to spare her life, after all the ones your blade has ended? I always disliked how very two-sided you were, Goemon… Honor… You find honor in stealing, when you know there is no honor in such a thing…. There is honor in death, however…"

Ming smiled, and put her arms around Remy's waist, "Dear, would you mind if I do something?"

"No problem, Li Yan… Be my guest…" replied Remy. Ming nodded, and walked over to Jigen, and took his fedora. She smacked him across the face with it, and put it on her own head.

She better be right, because that hurt like a bitch, thought Jigen angrily as he glared at Ming. Ming walked over to Remy, and put a hand on his shoulder, "All done, Dear?" asked Remy.

"Not quite, Hon…" Ming said, pulling a gun from out of the fedora and holding it to Remy's temple, "Lupin!" she turned to the thief quickly. Lupin took the incentive, rose and kicked Remy down just as Natasha pushed Ming to the floor.

"You little traitor!" Natasha yelled, holding Ming to the floor with her heel. Ming grabbed onto Natasha's foot and threw her to the floor.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black!" Ming yelled, rising and taking Jigen's gun from the floor. She pointed it at Collin, but was attacked from behind by Ravi. Ming fell to the floor with a loud 'thud!' once more, this time out cold. By this time, Lupin had untied Amaya and was now working on untying Fujiko from the chair.

"You've been shot…" Fujiko said in mild disbelief.

"Oh, so that's why my arm hurts so much? I thought it was a bug bite..." Lupin replied with a smirk as he finished loosening her ropes, "Amaya, you got this?" he inquired as he stood.

"You bet," Amaya replied as she removed her sword from her hilt and cut through Yukiko's ropes. Yukiko jumped off the chair, but soon found herself pursued by an angry Collin.

"C'mere, you little git… Uncle Collin only wants to play…" Collin hissed as Yukiko began to climb up a black metal ladder. Yukiko looked downward at Collin, and kicked him square in the jaw. Collin growled and sped up the pace of his pursuit.

As soon as Amaya freed Goemon, the samurai joined in the chase. Yukiko was now on the catwalk of the theater, Collin hot on her heels.

"Yukiko!" Jigen yelled as he looked upward in horror.

"I've got it!" Goemon replied as he climbed on the catwalk. He ran forward, and drew his sword. He threw the sword, and it landed in front of Collin. The British man tripped over the sword, but not before grabbing onto Yukiko's ankle. Yukiko fell off of the ladder, and Goemon could not reach her in time.

"I GOT HER!!" Yukiko landed in the arms of Zenigata, and both fell to the stage.

"Pops!" Lupin yelled in surprise, "You—You—"

"Save it for when I arrest your ass!" Zenigata replied as he set Yukiko down on the ground, "Oh, my friggin' back…" Zenigata murmured as he held onto his back.

Jigen jumped onto the chair as Ravi swung for him once more, this time barely missing him. Jigen took out his gun, but Ravi swung too quickly. Jigen lost his balance and fell off of the chair. Ravi had already hit him, but now loomed over Jigen, prepared to strike again. But quickly, Goemon jumped from the catwalk and used his balled fists to strike Ravi to the ground.

"What the hell…" Remy muttered, holding onto his head as he looked out at the fight scene. He looked over at Ming, and grabbed onto her arm gruffly, "You little bitch! How could you do this!? I'm going to blow your Goddamned head off!" Just as Remy finished, a shot was fired at his feet. Remy looked downward, and traced the bullet's path back to Jigen's smoking gun.

"Not before I blow yours off…" Jigen replied coolly.

Remy looked downward at Ming, and held her in front of him as some form of shield. He gripped onto his gun's trigger, and all stopped their fighting. Collin had finished climbing down the ladder, and hopped onto the stage, "Remy, what the hell are you doing!? She's working for you—You're paying her to kill Lupin, you bleeding idiot!"

"What's going on, Remy?" asked Natasha.

"What the hell does it look like, you two-bit whore!?" Remy yelled, "What are you waiting for, kill this stupid jerk!" he said, pointing to Lupin. Lupin jerked back a little, but soon became serious once more.

"Remy, this was it all along, wasn't it? After you killed everyone I loved and killed me, you were going to kill them…" Lupin said with a smile.

Remy's eyes widened in horror, and he glared at Lupin and began to step back as Lupin walked towards him, "Don't you take another step, or I'll splatter her brains all over the stage!"

"Go ahead and do it, then…" Lupin smirked.

"Lupin!" Jigen yelled in horror.

"Jigen, calm down…" Lupin hissed. He turned back to Remy, and smiled, "Hey, Remy… I got a question…"

"Sure… What?" asked Remy with a smirk.

"What has three swords, seven guns, and a pair of handcuffs?" Lupin inquired.

"I don't know… What?" Remy asked with a smile.

"A mob that's really pissed off at you!" Lupin replied with a wide smile. Remy noticed only now that Ravi, Collin, and Natasha had pointed their weapons towards him instead of Lupin, "Hey, Zenigata, lemme borrow these a second…" Lupin said, walking over to Zenigata and taking a pair of handcuffs from the inspector's trench coat pocket. Lupin walked back over to Remy, and swung the handcuffs in the air, "Okay, Remy… Game's up… Let's get going now, like a good boy…"

"Do _not _tell me what to do!" Remy screamed, "Okay, you ready to die, girl?" A shot was fired, and the gun flew out of Remy's hand. Jigen smirked as Lupin tackled Remy and cuffed him.

"Hey, Zenigata… You want the honor?" Lupin asked, turning back to the dazed inspector.

"Lupin, you're under arrest!" Zenigata yelled victoriously, pointing at Remy.

Later, the theater:

"I just don't feel right about this…." Zenigata muttered as all sat down on the stage. Amaya was typing away at her laptop while Lupin and Jigen had their wounds tended to.

"Pops, what's to be sad about? You caught Lupin. He's being extradited to France and then to Japan for trial as we speak!" said Lupin with a smile as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt down, "Thanks, Fujicakes," he added as he rose and walked over to Amaya, who sat typing furiously at her computer, "Almost done, Amaya?"

"All done…" Amaya said with a smile as she sat back from the computer, "Your fingerprints, Arsene Lupin, have now been replaced with Remy Lupin's…."

"See, I told you, Pops… You caught Lupin," Lupin smiled.

Meanwhile, in a corner of the stage, Ming finished tying a cloth strip she had found lying around the stage around Jigen's shoulder, where Ravi had hit him. She put a hand on top of Jigen's, but Jigen shrugged her away. Ming sat back, a look of disappointment on her face.

"I'm really sorry…" Ming said in a low voice, "But, I just want you to know… I wasn't lying about what I said before, or what I did…. I meant that, I really did… I just… I had to—He was my boyfriend! But, he's not anymore…I… I wondered if you'd like to… I'd like to, I mean…"

"Save it…" Jigen snapped in response coldly, "You got me to trust you, you got everyone to trust you, and then it turns out that you were only being nice to me to spy on us… God damn, we… You let me do that to you, all so you could kill us…"

"I let you do that because I wanted you to," Ming replied, lifting his fedora upward and smiling hopefully, "I'm sorry, Daisuke… I really like you… And, if you never want to see me again, you might as well have this back…" she reached back and began to unfasten the necklace, but Jigen stopped her.

"You earned it, remember?" Jigen gave a brief smirk, and rose. Ming watched as he walked over to Yukiko, who had busied herself by playing with a set of Zenigata's hancuffs. Yukiko rose, walked over to Lupin, and cuffed him when he was not looking.

"Huh?" Lupin looked downward at the cuffs in surprise, "Okay… Ha, ha—Really funny, now give me the key…"

"Key?" Yukiko inquired, looking upward at Lupin.

Lupin glanced at Zenigata, and the inspector shrugged, "The keys are in France…."

"Holy crap!" Lupin yelled as he began to undo try to undo the cuffs, but found they did not break open, "Fujiko, get your nail file!"

"Hey, I'm going," said Jigen, putting his hands in his pockets.

"That's good… When are you coming back?" Lupin asked as Fujiko began to file through the handcuffs.

"I'm not…." Jigen answered. All stopped dead, and looked at Jigen in shock.

"What?" Lupin gasped.

Jigen walked over to Goemon, who had been talking with Ravi on methods of swordplay, "I want you to take care of Yukiko for me…" Jigen replied, his eyes lowered to the ground, "You—You'd be ten times better a father than I could ever be… You and the kid get along, and she's really crazy about you…"

"Jigen…" Goemon trailed off.

"Daddy! No!" Yukiko shrieked as Jigen began to walk off of the stage. She grabbed onto the back of his coat, "I'm not letting you leave me, too! You told me you wouldn't leave me!" Jigen looked downward, and saw she had began to cry. He kneeled downward, and embraced her.

"I'm not leaving you, Yuki…. As cliché as it sounds, I'm always going be with you… But I can't take care of you… There's a lot going on right now; a lot you wouldn't understand… Goemon will do a good job, I promise. He's a good guy, even if he's a little creepy."

"No," Yukiko shook her head, "You can't go! You can't!"

"I have to," Jigen stood, and kissed her on the forehead, "I'll see you around, kid, okay? Keep practicing with that gun of yours, and maybe someday you'll be good as me…" He turned to leave once more, but found Goemon with his sword drawn, "Put the sword down, Goemon…"

"I won't let you leave her," said Goemon sternly.

"Listen, I won't be any good to the kid!" Jigen yelled, "I need to get some crap done; some crap that's no one's concern! Just leave me alone!" he jumped out of the way of Goemon, and exited the theater.

"What the…." Lupin stood there, shocked. Had Jigen just abandoned them? He watched as Goemon went to comfort a weeping Yukiko, and he looked back at the swinging doors. He broke into a run, the handcuffs still on him. He ran out, and soon found Jigen outside of the theater, using a cane to find his way through the night.

"I can hear you, Lupin…" Jigen said as Lupin ran next to him.

"Good, so you'll be able to hear me call you a complete jerk!" Lupin screamed, "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm no use to you or anyone anymore," Jigen stopped, but did not face Lupin, "I can't even see at night, anymore! And if I don't get help, it's only going to get worse! Three more months, and I totally lose my vision. I need to go and get the surgery done, but I can't have a little kid with the burden of helping me. And it'd be asking too much of you guys…."

"Jigen, you can never ask too much! You're my best friend!" Lupin responded, "I don't care if you're blind forever! Right now Yukiko needs you! And do you know how unfair you're being to Goemon; just dropping the kid on him like a ton of bricks!?"

"Bye, Lupin the Third. It was great doing business with you," Jigen said with a small smirk. He vanished into a crowd of trick-or-treaters, and soon was gone. Lupin tilted his head downward, and then turned to walk back. Fujiko, Goemon, Yukiko, Amaya and Zenigata were all behind him.

"Is he gone?" Amaya asked. Lupin nodded solemnly, "But we aren't letting him get away, guys… Don't worry about it—I'm thinking of a plan as we speak…"

A nearby clock struck, and Zenigata looked upward. Midnight, "Well, there goes my last chance to catch you, Lupin…" Zenigata muttered as he put his hat back on his head, "Now the question is, 'what am I going to do with the rest of my life'?"

"Why don't you travel around for fun for once in your life, Zenigata?" Lupin inquired, "Do whatever it is the hell you like…."

"I guess. Amaya, I'll see you at the wedding," Zenigata waved goodbye to the group, and began to walk down the now empty Chicago street. He heard someone running behind him, and stopped and turned.

"Hey! Wait!" Natasha yelled, and stopped in front of Zenigata, "Lupin told me that my mother's going to be taken to Switzerland and looked over by his family's doctor, so now I don't have much else to do except maybe focus on coin collecting. You know, I don't know everything there is about coins, and it'd be great to have someone who knew a lot more traveling along with me."

Zenigata wore a look of great disbelief as this registered, "Sure… I suppose… You know, I don't know it all, either… Perhaps there's still some tricks you can teach an old dog…"

"I'd count on it," Natasha said with a small chuckle as she and Zenigata began to walk down the street once more.

"How sickeningly sweet…" Collin muttered as he and Ravi sat on the theater building. He looked up at Ravi, "So, your family's coming to the U.S. thanks to the enemy. Does that mean you're going to become a surgeon again?"

"I suppose," Ravi answered, "What are you going to do? You were only in this for fun in the first place…"

"Oh, I dunno…" Collin removed a cigarette from his jacket and a match from a book. He struck the match against the bottom of his boot and lit the cigarette, "There's this small medical business that this Indian bastard is opening in the States… I figure I could help out with the funding…."

Ravi looked downward at him, "Oh, is this the beginnings of a sense of compassion, Collin?"

"Don't bloody count on it, Love…" Collin replied, flicking a few of the cigarette ashes off the end of the Marlboro and then putting it back in his mouth, "Poor Ming… You think she really fell for that mob hit man?"

"Most undoubtedly," Ravi answered as he looked out at the city, "Most undoubtedly she'll try to find him again…"


	12. I'm Still Standing

DISCLAIMER:

Uh…. Hi…

I didn't think that you guys would take Jigen leaving so hard…. Jeeze, you guys didn't think I would let it end this quick, did you!? _IT'S NOT OVER!!!_ He he…. You really thought you wouldn't see Lupin and Goemon's weddings? That's an offer too good to pass up. Anyway, there will be one change, and that'll be that we won't exactly be going in days anymore. We'll be skipping around in time a little, guys, okay? But I'm not letting Jigen get off that easy—Plus, I did tell you I didn't know when this was going to be over, right? : ) Enjoy, and don't worry! I'll let you know when we're winding down….. 

__

'Get back, get back,get back to where you

once belonged,

Get back, get back,

Get back to where you once belonged,

Get back Jojo,

Go home,'

--The Beatles, _'Get Back'_

Chapter Twelve

A few weeks after day eleven: I'm Still Standing

A white tuxedo lay on Lupin's bed, intended for the wedding next week. The thief himself was at his desk, concentrating on a large map of the U.S. He flipped through the medical guides he had borrowed from the library, looking for a hospital that would specialize in a special type of nerve repair. He was down to the last few pages, and had only one entry so far. A hospital in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. He heard the bedroom door open, and turned.

Fujiko walked over to him, and leaned on the back of his chair, "Hey, you. How's it going on the manhunt?"

"I've got three more hospitals…." Lupin answered tiredly.

"Pops' award ceremony is today at three," said Fujiko, "We going?"

"Probably. I know Amaya is, so that means Goemon must be…."

"What about Yukiko?" asked Fujiko.

Lupin frowned, "I don't know about her…. She's just been sulking for the past few weeks…. She won't study, she won't eat…. I know Jigen thought he was doing the best for her when he left, but it's killing her. And I can't blame her, either… I know what it's like to lose someone suddenly—I'm just finding out now that I had two brothers and three sisters, and Remy killed all of them! I never even had a chance to meet them…. There… I'm done…" he closed the book, "And not only is Jigen here, so is his little sister."

"Sister?" Fujiko jerked her head back a little in surprise.

"Yeah…Maria… She's Jigen's half-sister," Lupin explained, "He slipped up and mentioned her a few times…"

"Jesus, you guys and your families!" Fujiko put a hand to her forehead, "Just when you think you've found them all, one more pops up! Are we going to put the wedding off?" she asked more solemnly.

"Nah, don't worry, Fujicakes… I've got it figured…." Lupin replied.

"You always do!" Fujiko threw her arms up in defeat, "Okay, I'll trust you on this, Lupin, but I don't know how you're going to pull this off. I'm going to get ready."

"What, are you going to see Zenigata?" inquired Lupin.

"Why not?" Fujiko shrugged, "It's not like there's much else to do. Everything's set for the wedding, and Goemon and Amaya are all done, too. There's nothing to do but wait, really."

"Our wedding won't be complete until both best men are here," Lupin said as he rose, "Okay, have fun, Fuji, but remember—We're packing our bags when we get back…."

All arrived at INTERPOL headquarters at two-thirty, and Amaya found them all seats in the front of the stage. She had had brought her camcorder with her, and smiled excitedly as she walked around the stage area with the video camera. She stopped dead as she came across a pair of familiar heels, and the camera traveled upward until she came face to face with the blonde Israeli Natasha.

"What are you doing here?" Amaya inquired, removing the camcorder from her face and resting it on her shoulder.

"I'm here to support your father," Natasha answered, "We—"

"Dad!? Where is he, anyway?" Amaya asked, looking around the area for the familiar brown trench coat.

"I don't know," Natasha shrugged, "I've been looking around for him, too. I was hoping you would know…"

"I hope he shows…" Amaya muttered worriedly.

Meanwhile, Lupin had gone over to a small bar across from the Interpol offices, and now sat down at the bar, "Monsieur, donni moi une bourbon, s'il vous plait…"

"Oui. D'accord, Monsieur," the bartender nodded, turning towards the drinks and reaching for a bottle of bourbon.

Lupin looked over to his right, and nearly fell out of his chair as he saw none other than Li Yan Ming sat next to him at the bar, sipping away bitterly at a cocktail, "M-Ming!"

"I thought you'd show," Ming said quietly, looking down into his glass, "Have you heard anything from Daisuke?"

"No," Lupin shook his head. He suddenly became angered by the Chinese girl's presence as he thought back to everything she had done, "And why should you care!? Are you going to break his heart again?"

"No," Ming answered quickly, "I quit the Dragon and Phoenix, although it really pissed some people off that I did… Look," she turned around, and Lupin saw that the large tattoo on her back had been removed, replaced by a still reddish mark "If you're wondering if it hurt, it did… But I did it to prove that I quit…. I changed, I really did."

"Yeah, you sure as hell did, didn't you?" Lupin snapped, "How—How could you do that!? I've sunk pretty low before, but even I have standards, as few as they are…."

"I didn't mean to!" Ming protested, "I—I didn't mean for it to go that far… Really, but… He was nice—So much nicer than Remy… Nicer than anyone I had ever met, really. Plus, there was just something, you know?"

"You really love him?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," Ming nodded.

Lupin smirked, and tapped the counter with his fingers a few times, "All right." He rose from the bar, "Come on. But, if you doublecross us again, I'll throw my renowned gentleman-like behavior out the window all you'll be sorry you ever crossed paths with Lupin the Third." Ming nodded, and the two began to exit.

"Monsieur!" the barkeep called.

"Nah, you can have it," Lupin said with a wide smile, and exited with Ming following behind him. When they came back to the Interpol offices, Lupin had to keep Amaya and Goemon from attacking the ex-Mafia girl. Yukiko stood in front of Ming, looking at her sternly.

"What are you doing here?" Yukiko asked quietly, "Haven't you done enough?"

"No. I want to make up for what I did. I just want five minutes to talk to Jigen after I find him," Ming replied, "Yuki, I'm sorry."

"He loved you!" Yukiko screamed, "He told me!" Ming looked at her in surprise, as did everyone else.

"Did he really?" Ming muttered.

"Hey, where's Pops?" asked Lupin suddenly.

"Natasha and I have been looking for him," said Amaya.

"Natasha's here, too!?" Fujiko gasped.

"I found him," Natasha came walking towards them, Zenigata shuffling next to her, "He was in a corner of that bar that you came out of, Lupin. Seems he's got cold feet… What are you doing here, Ming?"

"I could ask you the same?" Ming inquired, looking downward at Natasha's hand, which held onto one of Zenigata's. Natasha looked downward as well, and quickly shoved her hands in her pockets.

"Well, it's a party, and I like parties, so…" Natasha shrugged.

"Congratulations, Pops," Lupin said, slapping Zenigata on the back.

"Listen, this is all just to make INTERPOL look good… I'm only doing this so I can get my pension. I barely did anything," Zenigata answered.

"No, you saved me," Yukiko answered, shaking her head, "Thanks again, Zenigata!"

"Yeah, thanks again--But that's not what I'm talking about!" said Lupin with a smile, "Congratulations on landing a blonde!"

"What?" Zenigata blinked in confusion, "Oh, you little—"

"Koichi Zenigata!? Are you here, Inspector Zenigata!?" someone called. Zenigata turned, and walked towards the voice.

"I'll see you later," Zenigata hissed to Lupin as he scaled up the stage they had made. Amaya followed close behind, her camera in front of her face.

"Good for old Pops," said Lupin as he put his hands in his pockets, "I guess that's one thing Zenigata and I have in common… Goemon, you've been pretty quiet! What's eating you, huh!?" he continued, putting a hand on Goemon's shoulder, "You're just so serious-looking!"

"Lupin, your humor is not wanted right now," Goemon replied.

"Oh, when is it ever?" Lupin retorted, "Come on, what's up?"

"Zantetsu," Goemon replied, "There's a shadow over it…."

"Ah, it's probably just some dirt! Here!" Lupin removed a handkerchief from his pocket, "Use this."

"No, thank you," Goemon turned from him, "It has never lied before. Something is happening…."

"Do you think it's Jigen?" Ming inquired.

"It's a bunch of mumbo-jumbo," Lupin responded, "You and that sword… You know what they say about guys like that—The weapon's just compensation."

"For what?" asked Yukiko.

"Jesus, this kid's going to have a mind just like you if you keep it up!" Fujiko hissed angrily.

"Hey, they're starting!" Lupin said with a smile as everyone began to filter to their seats. The head of INTERPOL spoke to the crowds in English, while two translators spoke in French and Japanese, "Damn this is boring…" Lupin grumbled, shifting in his seat a little, "I hope Remy's having a good time in the slammer…."

"Can we go walk, then?" asked Yukiko. Lupin looked downward at her in surprise, and nodded. This was the first request the young girl had made in weeks. She had been upset with Lupin for letting her father escape, and had all but ignored him. The two rose, and began to walk down the French streets, "He didn't want me after all, did he? He probably hated me…" Yukiko muttered.

"Yukiko! Jigen loved you! He left because he thought he was helping you! I'm going to find him for you, I promise! I found your daddy once before, and I'll do it again!" said Lupin reassuringly, "Listen, we're going tonight to find him, right after Zenigata's done with all of this policeman crap. Pops has even offered to help me out, believe it or not! He gave me your dad's record, to see if it would help me. Turns out they knew a lot more about all of us than they were letting on."

"Like what?" Yukiko inquired.

"Stuff that you'll know about someday, but not right now," Lupin explained.

Later that Night, a Paris Airport:

"Pops, you sure you don't want to come along?" Lupin asked as he, Amaya, Fujiko, Ming, Goemon and Yukiko all stood by the departing gate.

"Positive," Zenigata quickly responded, "I have some things to take care of back at the apartment."

"What, helping Natasha move in?" Lupin smirked.

"Now listen, you little pain in the ass—" Zenigata started, but was cut off by Amaya.

"Bye, Dad. We'll see you at the wedding in Tokyo," said Amaya quickly, embracing her father and then walking into the plane with Goemon. Fujiko, Ming, and Yukiko soon followed, leaving only Zenigata and Lupin in the airport.

"So, I guess this is it for a while, huh? I'll really miss you following me around, Zenigata. It just makes a guy feel old knowing that another chapter in his life's come to a close…" Lupin smiled.

"Don't worry, Lupin. If I get bored enough I'll come out of retirement and find someone else to arrest," Zenigata answered, "Hey, when you find Jigen, deck the bastard for me. I can understand he thought he was doing something good, but he really hurt his daughter. I know I wish someone would've knocked some sense into me a long, long time ago. But now it's a little late for that—My daughter's getting married… Jesus Christ…. I'm going to be a grandfather soon, I'll bet…."

"Yeah…. But who knows, maybe you're one already? Fujiko didn't know she was pregnant for a while, as weird as that sounds," said Lupin.

Zenigata growled, "If Goemon—"

"Pops, I'm just joking. No way would something like that happen to them. Having a child out of wedlock is a Lupin and a Jigen thing, but not an Ishikawa thing," Lupin waved goodbye to Zenigata, and boarded the flight. He found a seat next to Fujiko, who was already flipping through the pages of another psychology magazine. Ever since finding a copy of a shrink monthly in another airport, the brunette had been doing extensive reading on the subject. The way she figured it, Lupin had ADHD, Goemon had SAD, Jigen was sexually repressed and Amaya had OCD. But this news was nothing new to anyone.

Lupin sighed in defeat as he found Fujiko was more interested in the magazine than in him, and picked up a leftover newspaper from the pocket of the seat in front of him. Zenigata's award ceremony had made front page. Lupin smirked as he scanned over the article, and found a related article on page three, "A movie?" he muttered, "In the States? About us? Damn, that's a death wish in the making…. I hope they at least give me a cool car…."

Due to the properties of time zones, it was still morning when they arrived in Philadelphia when it was still in the afternoon. They all suffered from mild jetlag as they walked off of the plane and claimed their baggage. Lupin begrudgingly rented a minivan for the group, and they took off to the hotel. They arrived at the esteemed boardinghouse and dropped off their luggage, and soon Goemon and Lupin were off again to a destination unknown to Goemon.

"What is this place, Lupin? Whose house is this?" asked Goemon as Lupin parked the car in the driveway of a small white and red brick house in suburban Philadelphia. Lupin wordlessly stepped out of the car and walked up the ramp of the home, Goemon following close behind. Lupin knocked on the door, and both waited patiently in front of the oak doorway.

"I'm coming!" a female voice called from inside, "I'm coming! Wait one second!" the door opened, and a dark-haired woman in her thirties looked up at the duo from her wheelchair, "Oh my God. Are you those guys who want me to switch my religion? I told you already, I'm Catholic and happy! You both look cold, though. Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"Are, are you Mrs. Maria Guccinci?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," Maria stopped and cocked her head to a side, "Who are you?"

"Your big brother's friends…" Lupin answered as Goemon closed the door behind them.

"Really? What name does he go by, then?" Maria snapped.

"Daisuke Jigen," Lupin replied, "I'm his friend, Arsene Lupin, and this is Goemon Ishikawa."

"A pleasure to meet you," she muttered, "Lupin's in prison."

"No, that's my jerk of a brother, Remy Lupin. It's just your average government conspiracy," Lupin answered.

Maria raised an eyebrow, "Okay, sure… I'll bite… With the stories that Daisuke has told me, I'd believe anything… Clones, zombies, beautiful women bent on killing all men… Yeah, wasn't that the time you—"

"Listen, that isn't important right now," Lupin interjected, "We're trying to find him. His daughter's worried sick about him—We all are."

"Daughter?" Maria gasped, "I'm an aunt!?"

"Yeah. She's seven and a half. Her name's Yukiko…." Lupin replied.

"Thank you God, he's not a fairy, after all!" Maria crossed herself and clasped her hands together briefly, "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name was Sakura," Goemon responded.

"Was?" Maria frowned.

"She died a little while ago," Lupin answered solemnly.

Marie exhaled, "Things never really were easy for him…. I'll get you guys some tea…" she rolled out of the living room and into her kitchen.

"Lupin," Goemon leaned inward as Maria was in the kitchen, "She's…. She's white…"

"Aren't we the perceptive one?" Lupin smirked, "She's Italian, to be exact."

"I thought Jigen was full Japanese…."

"With a complexion like his!? Please, Goemon. He's half Italian. He and Maria had the same dad, like me and Remy. Oh, don't tell me you're a bigot!"

"I'm not!" Goemon snapped, "I'm just surprised… I never figured…"

"Oh, yeah…. The suits and the whole Mafia look—Would've never guessed he was in the Italian mob… Just didn't see that coming…"

"Back!" Maria now carried a tray that was supported by her armrests, and on the tray was three cups of steaming hot tea, along with such things as cream and sugar, "I'm not sure how you guys took it, so I just brought everything out." She set the tray down in front of them and rested her hands on her lap, "So you're looking for Jigen… I heard he was in a local hospital here, a new one that just opened up. I've been thinking about going there to get therapy—The doctors at the other hospital are total money-sucking bastards…"

"How did that happen, anyway?" Lupin inquired, looking at Maria's legs.

"Our father," Maria replied darkly, "That was the only time Daisuke didn't take the fall for me, because Dad wouldn't let him. He took the beatings every other time, though. He hated his mother for years over it…. You know, come to think of it, the only time I saw him and my father get along was when he was about eleven… I was only five at the time, but I could see them from a distance. It was winter, and Dad was showing him how to shoot off a gun. He couldn't fire it straight, so Dad took his fedora off of his head and put it on Daisuke's. I still remember what he said…. 'Okay, you little son of a bitch, now what you're going to do is line up the brim of that hat with the target and shoot….'And Daisuke shot. Straight into the heart of the dummy. Dad was really happy—Honestly proud of my brother…. He let him keep the hat, and before I knew it he had Daisuke in suits, just like him…. Don't get me wrong, our father could be a wonderful man… It's just…. When stress got to him, he drank, and when he drank, he got mean, and when he got mean, well… Just look for yourselves…" she laughed and looked down at her legs, "I'm pretty much used to this by now… Why's Daisuke in the hospital, anyway? Did he get shot again?"

"I wish," Lupin replied, "He has some trouble with his vision, and he went here to correct it…"

"Oh, my…" Maria shook her head sadly, "Well, here's the address of the new hospital. They sent out flyers at my local church," she reached over and grabbed a bright blue flyer from a stack of papers on the coffee table, and handed it to Lupin, "When you see him, tell him to come and visit. He's still welcome here."

"Don't worry, we will. Thanks again for the tea," said Lupin as he and Goemon rose and walked out of the small house, "Jesus Christ, I had no idea it was that bad…" Lupin muttered as he closed the door behind himself, "Poor Jigen…"

"Lupin, did you notice who one of the doctors at the new hospital is?" Goemon inquired as he looked over the flyer once more.

"No. Surprise me," Lupin answered as they walked down the ramp to his car.

"Doctor Ravi Patel," Goemon said.

Lupin stopped dead, and looked back at Goemon, "You're kidding me…" he muttered.

"Nope. Look at it again," Lupin scanned over the paper, and sure enough Ravi's name was one of the many names on the list.

"I'll be damned… Well, this'll be of some use to us," Lupin said with a wide smile as the two hopped into the minivan and drove back to the hotel, where they picked up the others with little explanation as to where they were going. They came to the hospital, Lupin leading the way to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, do you have a patient under the name Daisuke Jigen?" Lupin inquired.

The woman looked down at the list, and back at Lupin, "Sorry, Sir. There is no one here with that name…"

"Okay…" Lupin looked upward into space, and began to name off Jigen's aliases, none of which were on the list, "All right, there's one more I can think of…." Lupin leaned inward onto the table, "Do you have anyone listed under Capone?" The receptionist looked at Lupin skeptically. She had long since tired of his guessing games, "Please, just look…" Lupin begged.

"Why, yes…. Level four, optometry," she answered in disbelief.

"Capone?" Fujiko raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Yeah. Three guesses on who Jigen's grandpa was…" Lupin said dryly.

"I'm afraid you all can't go in, though. It's policy," the receptionist added.

"Forget policy…. If they must see him, so be it. I owe them the favor," all looked to their left and saw Ravi Patel, now dressed in a white coat and holding a clipboard in one hand, "Come with me this way. I knew Mister Jigen's face right when he came in the door, and I was wondering when you would come to retrieve him."

"Has he had the surgery yet? How'd it go? Is he all right!?" Lupin asked frantically as they all walked quickly down the hallway and into an elevator.

"Well, his vision is restored, but I am sorry to say there is nothing we can do about the night blindness…. It is a permanent side-effect," Ravi said uneasily as they went up in the elevator. The doors opened as they reached the third floor, and they ran out, Yukiko and Lupin leading the way.

It did not take them long to find Jigen. The marksman was in the hallway, leaning against an IV pole as he trudged down the hall, still likely dazed by the pain pills they had had him on for the past few days since his operation. Jigen blinked a few times in disbelief as he saw all of his friends in the hallway. He looked downward, and saw his daughter, "Yu—Yukiko?" he muttered in disbelief, believing them all to be effects of the pills.

"Daddy!" Yukiko screamed happily, and embraced her father. Jigen knew this was no dream. All showed that they were happy to see him—Even Goemon, who bowed slightly in front of him and then embraced him. Lupin was near tears as he embraced Jigen, and the gunman had to pry Lupin off of himself.

"What… What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Jigen asked, leaning against the IV stand and wobbling back and forth uneasily.

"You think we'd let you get away that easily, Capone?" Ming smirked out of the side of her mouth. She had remained hidden until then, and Jigen was extremely surprised and somewhat angered to see her presence among his friends.

"Jigen, she came here all this way to talk to you!" Lupin said as he jumped in front of his friend before Jigen could go in to attack Ming, "Please, just give her five minutes!"

"Fine… But can we find somewhere to sit?" Jigen inquired. Ming nodded and led him back to his room. Jigen uneasily climbed back into his bed, and Ming seated herself on the edge of one of the sides of the bed.

"It didn't hurt too bad, did it?" asked Ming as she put a hand on Jigen's face.

"Nothing popping a couple of pills can't take care of," Jigen answered quietly. He looked back in the mirror, and noted Ming's back, "What happened to your…."

"I told them to go sit on it, because I had had enough," Ming replied.

"Did that hurt?" Jigen inquired.

"Nothing forgiveness can't take care of," Ming answered hopefully.

"Fine… You're forgiven…." Jigen murmured, "But nothing like that again, okay?"

"You'll have to trust me not to. You have to trust me," Ming said sternly, "I know you don't trust many people, but I want you to at least trust me. I don't know who broke your heart or whatever all those years ago, and made you the way you did, but I'm not them. I need a chance of my own. I probably don't deserve it, but if Yukiko's right, then you'll give me one more chance to prove that I'm for real."

Jigen gave a stunned look in return. This was surprisingly deep for her, he noted, "Well… I… I guess…" he said quietly, and looked downward. Ming lifted his face up again, and smiled.

"Thanks, Dillinger."

"No problem, you back-stabbing bitch…." Jigen answered with a smile.

"It's amazing what people use as terms of endearment now. You should hear what Fujiko calls me!" both looked over and saw Lupin leaning against the doorway of the hospital room, "Don't let me stop you…." He said, waving briefly before he exited, shutting the door of the room behind him.

"How's it going?" Amaya asked as Lupin closed the door.

"Well, at the rate they're going, I wouldn't open the door anytime soon…" Lupin replied.

"That bad?" Fujiko sighed, crestfallen.

"No… That good! God only knows what's going to go down in there in the next hour!" Lupin laughed in response.

"LUPIN!" all yelled angrily. Dr. Ravi Patel gave a small smile, and shook his head good-humoredly as he began to make the hospital rounds once more.

After Ming had exited, Yukiko was the next to come in, and came along with Goemon. The young girl jumped onto the bed and embraced her father again, "Don't leave me again, all right?" she begged in a choked-up voice.

"I won't," Jigen answered, "Don't worry, okay? Was Goemon good to you?"

"He and Amaya were terrific," Yukiko replied, "But I missed you…."

"I'm not going anywhere for a long time, from the looks of it…" Jigen muttered.

Goemon gave way to a rare smile, "Because if you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you, Jigen." 

And although the marksman was smiling, Jigen became somewhat disturbed, because he knew this to be no lie.


	13. White Wedding

DISCLAIMER: Me no own Lupin and friends. Me own Star Wars videos. Me want Jar Jar Binks dead.

Hello!

I'm glad you guys are happy that Jigen's back. Gave him one heck of a homecoming. I know one person was kind of wondering why Zenigata didn't go after Lupin in the last chapter, but that's because, in a sense, he _has _caught Lupin. Remy Lupin, who everyone_ thinks _is Lupin III. And if the folks at INTERPOL find out that Zenigata knew that that's not the real Lupin III that they put in jail, well, heads will fly—And they won't necessarily be the Lupin gang's heads, either. So, don't be shy to send in your reviews, I love them—It means that people are actually reading and this is all paying off. 

__

'No one you can save that can't be saved,

Nothing you can do but you can learn

How to be you in time,

It's easy,

All you need is love, All you need is love,'

--The Beatles, _'All you need is Love'_

Chapter Thirteen

A Day Later: White Wedding

Jigen had been allowed to go home that day, discharged into the care of Lupin, who came off as somewhat of a doting and annoying mother towards Jigen in his present condition. It was now five-thirty in the morning, and Jigen lay asleep in a hotel bed, Ming next to him. Yukiko had a small bed against a wall of the room all to herself.

The gunman immediately awoke as he heard his door opened, and could see a familiar figure enter. He could tell simply by looking at the shape of a person who they were. He had trained himself on using this skill during the months where his vision had depleted. It was Goemon who now approached him—Jigen could also hear the distinct click of wooden sandals on the floor, which confirmed that it was Goemon.

"Goemon, I know—You're getting married. You told me already. You can go back to bed now," Jigen grumbled, putting a sheet over his head.

"Jigen, get up. I want to help you," Goemon said quietly yet sternly.

"You can help me by letting me sleep," Jigen retorted, "Goodnight." Goemon ignored this, however, and remained stationary at the foot of the bed. Jigen sighed heavily as he realized the samurai was not going anywhere and rose out of bed. He felt around for a lamp, and turned it on to its dimmest setting. Ming briefly squinted her eyes and muttered a few curses in her native Chinese, but then turned over and decided to try to sleep once again.

"Bring your gun," Goemon ordered as Jigen pulled a suit out of his closet and walked towards the bathroom. The samurai waited patiently as Jigen dressed for the morning and had breakfast, which consisted of a short trip to the minibar.

Goemon stopped Jigen as he went to load his gun, "No. Use these." Goemon retrieved a box of rubber bullets from one of his pockets, and tossed them to Jigen.

"Okay…. What's going on?" asked Jigen suspiciously as he loaded his gun.

"I had an uncle who was blind, yet he could kill any man from great distances. It was amazing watching him. He taught me his technique before he passed away. I'm sure the same thing can be done with a gun."

"You're kidding me….." Jigen muttered. He began to laugh, "Goemon, how am I supposed to sight something when I can even see my hand clearly!?"

"Not sight, but perhaps shoot to defend," Goemon replied.

"Okay," Jigen smirked, and found his cane, "I've got to see this…. Oh, wait! Can't exactly do that…."

"Optimism would be more welcomed right now. I'm trying to help," Goemon answered.

"Sorry. I just have no clue how you plan on teaching a blind man to see in the dark," Jigen replied.

"Oh, and I thought darkness was an element of your mystery," Goemon said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Shut up and get going, you smart ass," Jigen muttered as he unfolded the cane. He did not have to use it until they ventured out of the hotel, where it was still dark out. Jigen 'accidentally' tripped up Goemon several times for his own sense of amusement. Goemon found it less than amusing, however. There was a vacant tennis court, and Goemon found this to be a perfect training area. With two quick flashes of the sword, the tennis net was out of their way, and they had the full court to practice.

"Just listen for me, Jigen," Goemon demanded.

"Listen for—" Jigen soon found out what to listen for as he felt a light blow to his head.

"That." Goemon answered.

"Jesus Christ! You could've killed me!" Jigen snapped.

"I always knew you were a little soft, but not so much as to be brought down by a walking stick," Goemon said with a smirk, "Try to shoot towards the sound."

"I would love more than anything to shoot you right now!" Jigen answered.

"Then quit whining like a little bitch and do it!" Goemon answered as he ducked out of the way of Jigen's gunfire, "Come on! I did some research on your grandfather—He used to kill dogs for fun, you know that!? You couldn't kill a fly!"

"I could kill you, though!" Jigen retorted as he heard gravel crunch down to his left. He quickly turned, and fired.

"That one almost got me," Goemon admitted, "Come on now, Jigen!"

"Rice-eating pajama-wearing son of a bitch," Jigen muttered to himself as he fired again. He could see a shadow of a masculine figure fall down, and a he smiled.

"Jigen, you may want to run…" Goemon said slowly.

"Why, you planning on something?" asked Jigen in an arrogant tone.

"No, but I believe the man with a tennis racket who you just shot is…." Goemon answered. Jigen saw the figure begin to rise from the concrete, and felt Goemon take him by the hand. They quickly ran to the hotel, both out of breath as Goemon opened the door, "Perhaps…. Perhaps we should continue training in a more desolate area…."

"Good… Good idea…. Jesus Christ, why didn't you tell about that guy!?" Jigen puffed.

"I'm not used to having to tell someone…." Goemon trailed off as he saw Jigen looked downward at the ground. The samurai sat down on the steps next to his friend, and began to speak once more, "I know what's it's like to feel like you've lost your pride. As many times as I've had to repair Zantestu—Let's just say I've learned a thing about humility through it… But you should just think of it as a friend helping another."

"I just feel so Goddamned helpless sometimes…" Jigen muttered, "They did the best they could, but I still need glasses to read…. And all I can see at night are shadows, and that's when there's some sort of dim light!"

"Don't worry. That's why I'm going to teach you," Goemon replied.

"Hey…. Thanks…" Jigen said after a pause.

"Don't mention it."

"Don't worry—I won't," Jigen answered. Goemon shook his head briefly, rose, and walked up the stairs to the hotel room. Jigen, finding that there was not much else to do, decided to walk back upstairs after Goemon. When Jigen opened the door of his hotel room, he found Ming sitting in one of the chairs, curled up and watching television on a low volume. She looked upward at Jigen, and smiled.

"Where were you?" asked Ming.

"I was getting some training from Goemon," Jigen replied as he sat in a chair opposite to her, "He's trying to teach me how to shoot in the dark, so I don't get my ass shot off."

"Really? You're still going to go out and fight?" Ming asked sadly, "You're still going to steal crap?"

"Yeah… It's in my blood now. If I'm not working on a heist, what can I do? I would just be bored!"

"Well I'm sorry I don't interest you anymore," Ming said snippily.

"No, no! Not like that. I mean, you wouldn't want me around all the time, anyway. I can be a real bastard if the mood strikes me. You'll want me out of the house at some point. People who do that usually get divorced, unless they're John Lennon and Yoko Ono. But even then we all know what happened there."

"But we aren't even married!" Ming protested.

"I know," Jigen shrugged, "We will be someday, maybe. You know how things are…."

She sighed heavily, and eyed Jigen, "Let's go get married today…." she said after a pause.

"WHAT!?" Jigen suddenly bolted out of his chair and looked at Ming in shock.

"Why wait?" Ming said quietly. She smiled wryly, "What if I'm shot tomorrow? What about today—What if someone decides to blow my brains out? I want to go out knowing that I did something I had always wanted to. Plus, if you're going to keep being a thief, you could get killed at any time, and if the others are gone, who'll take care of Yukiko?"

"But—I—"

"You would hate a big wedding, I know it. Let's just have something small and informal," Ming suggested quietly, "They're bound to find out sometime that I left the gang, and they'll come after me. Until then, I'd like to like to know I'm doing something right… Would you like to go get married today?"

"I—I suppose…" Jigen trailed off. He had been almost-married, but had never gone through with it. But she was right about Yukiko. If Goemon and Lupin couldn't take care of her, who would?, "In Philadelphia, though? I mean, isn't that a little…."

"It could always be Detroit," Ming shrugged, "Hey, if you change your mind, I'll get a divorce. But I want to do this! I almost lost you once, and I want to make sure it doesn't happen again!"

"Damn…" Jigen tilted his hat upward and sat back, "Those are some pretty good points…. I can't believe this is happening…. I—I guess I could always invite my sister to come…."

"So you will?" Ming inquired.

"This is going too fast…" Jigen shook his head, and then looked over at Ming, "But, if you want to…. We could always just walk away if it doesn't work out… What would Yukiko think, though? I—I mean, I don't want her to think that I'm replacing her mom, and—"

"Dammit, Dad…. Just do it…" Yukiko mumbled from her bed. Jigen and Ming turned their heads in surprise, and then looked at one another again.

Later, a Small Courthouse in Rural Pennsylvania:

"So, not only is she getting you to marry her—You're wearing that white suit you hated. Jeeze, and you say Fujiko has _me _whipped! I'm surprised she didn't talk you into wearing the dress!" Lupin chuckled as he and Jigen stood on the front steps of the courthouse. Jigen looked over at Lupin, and leered, "Hey, trust me—White isn't necessarily a bad color. But you kinda look like a corpse…"

"Shut up," Jigen muttered, "Where the hell is she? She says she wants to get married, and then friggin' runs off to go run some errands… Damn it, I feel like a total jerk in this suit…. Remind me to give it to Goodwill later on." Jigen removed his hat, and looked downward at his watch, "She's four minutes late now…."

"Give it a rest, Jigen!" Lupin sighed, "You're just nervous, that's all!"

"I am not!" Jigen growled as he placed his hat back on his head, "It's just that—"

"It's all right. It happens to all of us," Goemon spoke from his corner of the porch, "You're worried that she won't show, aren't you? But part of you doesn't want her to show up, I'll bet…. You're still afraid to trust her, aren't you? I wouldn't be surprised—I doubt you trust us sometimes…."

"Jesus, don't go pulling that! You're starting to sound like Fujiko and all of her psychiatry B.S.!" Jigen snapped, "She'll show up! She'll show up or I'll wring her neck…"

"I just love the cute little pet talk you two have," Lupin smirked.

"Here she is…" Jigen took a step forward as Amaya pulled up in the van. Fujiko and Yukiko stepped out, followed by Ming, who wore a light pink dress for the occasion.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Lupin sighed to Fujiko as Ming walked over to Jigen and led him into the courthouse, "Look, little guy's all grown up!"

"I'm wondering when you're going to grow up…" Fujiko muttered as she walked into the courthouse alongside Lupin. When they entered, the elderly judge was trying a drunken man, with little success of reaching out to the intoxicated man. The drunkard tripped around the courtroom, and surprised all when he pulled a small blade from his coat pocket, and began to threaten the courthouse blindly. The Lupin gang simply stared at him in jaded curiosity.

The man came towards Yukiko, and lunged for her. The young girl quickly pulled a gun from her teddy bear, and everyone's eyes grew wide—Including the judge's.

"Ain't you cute…." the drunk chuckled.

"It's got real bullets, stupid," Yukiko hissed.

"Oh, really?" the drunk laughed heartily, "You're funny, kid."

A shot fired, and the blade flew across the room. The judge, who had ducked under his pulpit, now peeked his head up, and watched at the bailiff restrained the drunkard.

"Who the hell gave a kid a gun!? That's freakin' insane! People are so Goddamned irresponsible these days! There's no such Goddamned thing as the law anymore!" the drunk yelled as the bailiff drug him out of the courtroom.

"Next?" the judge asked shakily as he sat back in his seat.

"Us," Jigen choked and removed his hat, and twisted the brim nervously as he spoke, "We'd, uh… Like to get…"

"We want to get married," Ming butted in suddenly.

"Sir… Is that your daughter?" the judge inquired.

"Yes, Sir. One hell of a shot," Jigen answered with a smirk.

"I don't think Clyde Barrow would've had the guts to do that," the judge muttered.

"No, he probably wouldn't have…" Jigen answered with a smirk.

"Where did she learn that? Why did she learn that? Wait, wait—I don't want to know! You realize no weapons are allowed in a courtroom…" the judge said.

"Come on. You've got to have like five people in the town!" Ming said, "She's all right. She knows she's not supposed to fire at the good-guys."

"I suppose I'll have to take your word for it, but let me just say that I would both love and fear a child who could defend themselves like that…. Your names?" the judge asked wearily as he took out a few forms from under his desk. He could tell already that this was going to be 'one of those' days. The door opened as the judge found his forms, and Maria wheeled into the courtroom. She stopped next to where the others stood, and watched as both her brother and his girlfriend filled out the forms at the desk with a smile on her face.

"Now, by the State of Pennsylvania, I declare this marriage legal. You now have to opportunity to apply for a green card to these United States, Ma'am, since your husband is still technically a citizen," said the judge.

"Thanks, but I'd like to go one step at a time," Ming answered. As she reached upward to kiss Jigen, both were surprised when a bucket of rice was thrown right at them, landing all over couple. Jigen shot his head over Lupin suspiciously, and Lupin shrugged innocently, and kicked the bucket under the pew of the courthouse.

"YOU!" Jigen growled, and went to attack Lupin, only to be pulled back by Ming.

"Does that mean she's my stepmother?" Yukiko whispered to Goemon.

"My apologies," Goemon responded.

"It's all right. I know I can handle them," Yukiko answered. She looked over at Lupin, who once again was all over Fujiko, "I just hope they don't turn into Lupin and Fujiko! Ech!" she shuddered.

Goemon smirked and looked down at her, and then looked upward at Amaya. They had recently talked about having children of their own soon after the wedding. She seemed understandably nervous about the prospect, but if Jigen could raise a child, anyone could.

"Wow… I'm married…" Jigen muttered in disbelief as he put his hat back on his head and walked out of the courtroom with Ming, "How the hell did that happen?"

"You met a young Asian girl," Lupin retorted, "And only a few days until I'm taken up, myself! Hell of a lot of white going around, huh?"

"Hey, it's good to see you again," Maria said as she embraced Jigen, "And don't you dare curse again. You know I hate that."

"I know, Mary," Jigen answered.

"So, this is Yukiko?" Maria looked over at the young girl who stood next to Goemon and Amaya, "She's really pretty—Do I still call you Jigen?"

"Afraid so," Jigen responded, "And, this is Ming…. Your sister-in-law…"

"Wow…. You're pretty young…" Maria muttered, "Are you guys going to get married in a Catholic church, too?"

"You're Catholic?" Lupin muttered, "No crap…"

"So are you," Jigen retorted.

"Yeah… No bastard like a Catholic bastard!" Lupin laughed, "Hey, Jigen, we're going tonight, back to France."

"Great—The wedding night and we get a bunch of rude tourists and bratty kids," Jigen muttered.

"Well, never too late to join the mile-high club!" Lupin chuckled. Fujiko looked at him in shock, and slapped him in the back of the head.

"Jeeze—Is it always like this?" Maria inquired as she came out of the courthouse with the others.

"Yes," Goemon admitted, "But this appears to be a calmer day…. I should kill Lupin for throwing my rice on Jigen and Ming like that…"

"Don't worry. I'll go to the Japanese food store and get some more," said Amaya, "I should e-mail Dad and tell him about this! He won't believe it!"

"Who's your dad?" Maria inquired.

"Former Inspector Koichi Zenigata," Amaya answered proudly. The wheelchair came to a quick halt, and Maria blinked a few times in disbelief, "I know, I know… But he's retired and living in France now…. Collects coins…."

"Coin collecting? And people tell me bible study sounds boring," Maria said under her breath.

Jigen came out of the courthouse, Ming next to him. He was still picking rice out of his hat. Lupin came out next, a large lump on his head from the bucket, which now had a large dent in it. Fujiko looked exceptionally happy as she exited.

"Now, back to France! Vie la revolucion!" Lupin said as he tossed the bucket aside and stood next to the others, "Let's get going, guys. The airport's only a little ways away."

"Bye, Maria. It was good seeing you again…" Jigen embraced his sister again, and stood back.

"Bye, Jigen. I'll say a rosary for you," Maria answered.

"Thanks," Jigen nodded, and walked down with the others.

"So, I guess this means you can quit trying to stay so thin for the ladies, Jigen," Lupin chuckled as they climbed into the car.

"I stay thin because of you—You keep me on edge all of the time. And with all of the running we're always doing, you can't blame me," Jigen responded, "Hey, when we get to the airport, I'm changing out of this monkey suit."

"Fine, but I think you look nice in it," Ming smiled widely.

"Hey, we've done enough of what you wanted for a day…" Jigen muttered, sitting back in his seat and laying his hat over his eyes. Ming smirked, and leaned against him. Jigen briefly raised his hat from his face, looked downward, smiled in self-satisfaction, and put the hat back on his head. He still wasn't sure if he was in love with Ming, or if it was just infatuation, but he liked it, whatever it was.

Later, the Philadelphia Airport:

"I'll be right back," Jigen said, pointing back to the bathroom, "Changing out of the monkey suit." He walked away from the group towards the restroom, a small black bag in hand.

"Well, he's sure cheery…." Lupin muttered.

"He's just tired," Ming smirked. Goemon and Amaya had taken Yukiko over to the large glass windows to see the planes takeoff and land, leaving Ming, Lupin, and Fujiko in the center of the terminal.

"Ouch. Kicked again…. Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat," Fujiko said, "Ming, make sure Lupin doesn't get in any trouble."

"I will, don't worry!" Ming called back as Fujiko went to the newsstand to buy a snack or two.

"How'd you do it?" Lupin asked Ming, turning towards her, "What'd you say to him?"

"What do you mean?" Ming inquired.

"Jigen…" Lupin trailed off, "You really _do _love him, don't you? Anyone who would follow him into this hell he calls life is either for real or just freaking nuts!"

"Yeah," Ming nodded and smirked wryly, "I have no clue what I've gotten myself into, do I?"

"No, you do, and that's what's so fascinating… Jigen told you to go away, you know…" Lupin shook his head, "But you tracked him down… Only someone who was really head over heels would do that… I know—I do it every couple of episodes with Fujiko. She's sprayed me with mace, double-crossed me, nearly had me killed numerable times, shot at me, tried to poison me, slapped me, beat me, and yet I love her…. It's the same with you, too. Jigen called you a bitch, told you to get away, and yet you came running back like a puppy, even though you were supposed to kill him."

"I don't know what I see in him," Ming shrugged.

"Please tell me it's because he's good in the sack. If it's his personality, I'll never believe it," Lupin responded.

"He has a personality… It's just under a lot of baggage," Ming retorted.

"Tell me about it. I've learned more about him in four months than I have in ten years of knowing him. I've learned more about everyone in four months," Lupin said, "If someone had told me I was going to be a father—Forget it, I would've said they were just crazy."

"If someone told me four months ago I was going to marry a guy who belongs in a 1930's black and white gangster movie I would've said they were bluffing," Ming added, "I was dating Remy then…."

"What was Remy like?" Lupin inquired.

"For a Lupin, overrated," Ming answered dully.

"In his thieving skills?" Lupin asked.

"Among another things," Ming replied breezily. A dull expression broke out on Lupin's face, but this soon turned into a whooping laugh (insert the famous weasily laugh here).

"You're kidding!" Lupin laughed, "You mean he wasn't any good at—"

"Plane's boarding," Goemon said suddenly.

"Oh," Lupin discontinued his laughing, and located Fujiko, "Jesus, Fujicakes, how long have you been eating that sort of crap?" he inquired as he looked over the junk food Fujiko had purchased.

Fujiko growled and pulled him by the tie down to her level, "Lupin, my ankles hurt. My back hurts. I look and feel like a cow. Do _not _even breath a joke about my eating habits…" she hissed. Lupin nodded slowly, and she let go of the tie. Lupin gulped and rubbed his neck, and watched as Fujiko boarded the plane after Amaya, Goemon, Ming and Yukiko.

"Jigen, come on! Quit staring!" Lupin yelled as he grabbed the dark-suited man by the hat and pulled him through the terminal and into the plane, "Come on. Your seat's right down here," Lupin left Jigen in the seat next to Yukiko and went to his own seat next to Fujiko.

"Lupin," Lupin turned and saw Yukiko standing next to him.

"Yuki, you have to get in your seat. This plane's taking off!" Lupin yelped, "Go put your seatbelt on, now!"

"He's not my dad," Yukiko said worriedly.

"What!? Now, Yuki, he may be married now, but he still loves you just as much as before! Part of the reason he married Ming was so you'd have someone to take care of you in case something happened to you!" Lupin said quickly.

"No, I mean that's not Jigen," Yukiko answered, "I don't know who that is sitting next to me."

"I am afraid she is right, Sir," an Amish man came and stood next to Yukiko, "I do not know of this 'Jigen' friend of yours, but I am not he. I am here to meet my cousin. But you pushed me if here so quickly, I had no time to tell you so."

Lupin's smile fell, and he turned pale, "Uh-oh…" he began to run back to the door, but it was locked already, and the plane was taxing down the runaway.

"Sir, you have to take your seat…" the female flight attendant said softly.

"Oh my God, he's going to kill me…" Lupin muttered, putting a hand over his face.

Meanwhile, inside the airport, Jigen saw his plane taking off. He let his bag fall at his feet and watched in horror as the plane took off, "Son of a _bitch_!!" Jigen screamed angrily, throwing his hat down on the ground and drawing looks and deadening voices all around the airport.


	14. Look Out, Here Comes Tomorrow

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. People really read the disclaimers?…. Huh….

Howdy!

Hey, I've passed the fifty review point! Yay! Sorry, sounded a little too giddy… I'll stop now… Thanks a million to everyone who read this and reviewed it. I really, really appreciate it. Well, I've got a couple of more chapters up my sleeve. And to think, I wanted to do this as a one-shot…. Ha! Oh, well, be sure to keep the reviews coming, and most of all, enjoy the next chapter!

__

'Now that you know who you are,

What do you want to be?

And have you traveled very far?

As far as the eye can see…'

--The Beatles, _'Baby You're a Rich Man'_

Chapter Fourteen: Look Out (Here Comes Tomorrow)

"Okay, okay… Jigen, calm down! Your plane leaves in another two hours, I promise!" Lupin said shakily. He held the phone away from his ear as Jigen went to speak.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT ME IN GODDAMNED **AMISH **COUNTRY! I OUGHTA HANG YOU FOR THIS, YOU INCOMPETENT JERK!!" Jigen shrieked out the other end. Everyone else in the room turned their heads and looked at the phone worriedly.

"Hi, Daddy!" Yukiko called.

"Hi, Yuki…" Jigen muttered, "Lupin, put Yukiko on. I have to tell her something." Lupin nodded, and passed Yukiko the phone.

"Yeah… Okay… Sure thing… I love you too," Yukiko handed Lupin back the phone and then kicked him in the shin, "Sorry. Dad told me to."

"Jigen, you bastard!" Lupin growled as he held onto his pained shin.

"Oh, I'm suddenly the bastard!?" Jigen laughed, "I'm not the one who leaves his best friend halfway across the world!"

"I didn't mean it! I swear, that guy looked like you!" Lupin said.

"How could you confuse me with an Amish guy!?" Jigen demanded.

"It's easier than you think. Just go into one of the villages sometime, and see how long it takes before someone's calling you Elijah!" Lupin answered.

Jigen sighed wearily, "Hey, I'll talk to you later. Boy, you totally screwed up my honeymoon."

"Like it was that much of a wedding? Your daughter pulled a gun on a drunk in a courtroom. That was the highlight," Lupin replied blandly.

"I know. I'm damned proud of her, too," Jigen snapped in response, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Lupin hung up the phone and sat back in his chair, "Jesus. What a little nag. He's acting like it's the first time we've ever abandoned him!"

"It's the first time we've done it without intent," Goemon pointed out.

Amaya turned to him, "We promised to see my father today, remember." Goemon cringed, "I know. But he's probably really lonely there all by himself without anyone to chase!" Amaya protested, "Please, Goemon."

"We must," Goemon nodded, and rose, "Would you like to see the old man now?"

"Yes. Let's go see the 'old man'," Amaya chuckled as she stood next to him, "Lupin, you coming? He's your dad, too."

"What!?" Lupin shrieked.

"Figuratively speaking!" Amaya replied quickly.

"Jeeze, don't scare me like that!" Lupin put a hand on his chest, "It's not funny! If Pops were my—Good God, I'd hang myself! No offense, of course!"

"None taken…." Amaya muttered, "Come on. Ming, Fujiko, Yukiko, you guys want to tag along?"

"No. I need a nap," Fujiko shook her head.

"Yukiko and I are going to stay and see if Jigen calls again," Ming responded, "Poor guy…"

"All right. Try to hold the fort down while we're gone," Lupin smiled as he closed the door behind them. He, Goemon, and Amaya exited out of the home and into one of their numerous cars, and headed towards Zenigata's apartment, which, surprisingly enough, wasn't that far from Lupin's rural hideout.

"Pretty shabby looking place…." Lupin commented as he stopped the car in front of _La Ville _apartments, an old tan-colored brick complex from the early twenties. The place was yet to have an elevator installed, for many earlier European buildings still lacked them, even after being around for many years.

"It's not that bad…." Amaya answered as she looked down at the address on her palm-pilot and back at the home, "This is it, according to the directions."

"You're marrying a techie. I love it," Lupin said to Goemon as they exited the car and began to walk up the three flights of stairs to the apartment. Amaya knocked on the door, and waited. All three were taken aback as Natasha opened the door of the apartment. Her hair was tied back in a bandanna, and she held a feather duster in one hand.

"Uh… Hi… Is… Is my dad home?" Amaya inquired.

"Uh… Maybe," Natasha looked back, and then at the three, "You guys want to come in. I just wanted to get a little bit of dusting done around here. I don't ever think your father's ever heard of a mop or a broom before…. It looked like a museum in here!"

"Well, Pops is pretty ancient," Lupin shrugged as he looked around the apartment, "Funny, but I've never thought of Zenigata as just a regular person, before…" he said to himself as he looked through the many books weighing down a single bookshelf. He turned his attention to several framed pictures, and was taken aback to see they were high school and college diplomas of renowned schools, "Do you guys see this? My ass could probably get in there only if I threatened to kill the dean!" Lupin laughed as he glanced over the degrees and diplomas.

"If I were a teacher I wouldn't let you into kindergarten," Goemon answered, "You probably disrupt all of the students."

"Jeeze, thanks," Lupin snapped as he turned away from the wall, "I see where you get your intelligence, Amaya…."

"Thanks," Amaya nodded, and turned towards Natasha, "Do you know if Dad's around?"

"I'll look in the back. He could've left while I had my headphones on," Natasha smiled, and exited to the back room of the apartment.

"Goemon, what's up?" Lupin inquired as he noticed the agitated look on his friend's face.

"She lives here," Goemon said quietly.

"What!?" Lupin drew back, "Are—Are you for real!? How do you know that!?"

"Look over there, on the mantle place. A menorah. Now, how long have you known Zenigata to be Jewish, as compared to Natasha?" Goemon inquired.

"It could just be a gift," Lupin shrugged, although he became a bit nervous and disturbed at the thought of Natasha and Zenigata together, "Oh, come on, they couldn't possibly be… Jesus!"

Zenigata presently came out of the back room, and was not pleasantly surprised as he saw Lupin standing in his living room. He did not shout, or even draw his handcuffs, for that matter. He no longer carried a pair on him. He simply and quietly grinded his teeth together as he watched the enemy pace about the room.

"I'm just as happy to see you, Zenigata," Lupin said with a cocky grin, "Come on, let's put that behind us. It's a brand new day! How's the blonde working for you?"

"Why you little—" Zenigata lunged, but Natasha restrained him.

"Let's go sit and get something to drink," Natasha hissed.

"Grand idea!" Lupin smiled and walked over to the couch with Goemon and Amaya, "So, what have you guys been up to? 'Coin collecting', right?"

"Lupin, where's your shadow?" Natasha inquired.

"Right behind me, why?" Lupin responded.

"No, I mean Jigen," Natasha replied, "He's usually following you around."

"He's…" Lupin trailed off, "Preoccupied…."

A Pennsylvania Airport:

"One more hour…. One more hour…." Jigen muttered as he sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair and looked out at the airplanes, "That little son of a bitch! I oughta kill him…."

"Cousin Eli!" Jigen heard a man hovering in front of him shout cheerfully. Jigen looked to his left, and his right, but saw no one. He then realized that the stranger was addressing _him_, "How goes building the barn, Cousin!?"

"I ain't your cousin, Buddy, and I have no friggin' clue on the first thing about barn-building!" Jigen snapped, rising out of his seat and walking to the other side of the terminal, "I'm never visiting Philadelphia again…. It only brings me trouble…. But women, kids, and idiot savants also bring me trouble…. Go figure… Damn I'd kill for a cigarette…."

Back in France:

"I can't believe you actually framed handcuffs, Pops," Lupin muttered, shaking his head. There, over the mantle place, Lupin had spied several sets of handcuffs against a red background in a shadowbox. Natasha had gone out for a little while, leaving the four to themselves. Luckily, the 'happy-family' had not made any attempts at killing one another yet.

"It's almost like a family tree…." Amaya noted, "You were a cop, Mom was a lawyer…. And I'm an accomplice to larceny and grand theft."

"What about our warrants, Zenigata?" Goemon inquired of the inspector.

"Those things were lost in an earthquake a little while back…. Not that anyone really cares, now. The big fish is in jail," Zenigata answered.

"Sort of," Lupin retorted.

"Don't I know it…." Zenigata grumbled and put a hand over his eyes tiredly, "After all the crap you put me through, here you are, in my apartment, talking like nothing ever happened…."

"After all the—_I _put you through!? Friggin' come on!" Lupin yelled in defense, "You're the one who jackassed all over the world! You didn't have to do that, you could've quit at any time!"

"I couldn't have done that! I would've looked like a giant failure!" Zenigata rose out of his seat and balled one of his fists.

"Oh, so instead of looking like one giant failure, you made yourself look like only half of an idiot every time I outsmarted you," Lupin by this time had risen out of his chair as well. Goemon and Amaya looked at one another and then at Lupin and Zenigata apprehensively.

"Outsmarted!? Hardly! You're an intellectual, I'll grant, but you have the I.Q. of a turnip!" Zenigata snapped.

"Oh, what's the Goddamned difference!?" Lupin sighed, throwing his hands up over his head briefly, "Intellectual, intelligent—Either way, I still beat you every single time!"

"Would you two please just SHUT UP!?" Amaya demanded in a loud voice that surprised all of the men. Lupin and Zenigata quieted, and both seated themselves back down onto the furniture, "Good…. Jeeze, you two better not get like this at either wedding!"

"Either?" Zenigata inquired.

"Yeah! I was coming to invite you to mine! You've been on my ass enough, you remind me of an over-bearing over-protective parent!" Lupin snapped.

"If we don't quiet down right now…." Amaya started, "we'll all go to family counseling, and you two can duke it out there."

"Sounds great! People have been saying I needed to visit a shrink for years!" Lupin laughed.

"Amaya, don't try. I've tried for nearly twelve years…." Goemon sighed, sitting back in his seat, "It's better to just let them vent. As long as they don't kill one another, there's no real issue…"

"I guess," Amaya sat back in her chair and folded his arms, "Your family isn't like this, is it?"

"Unfortunately," Goemon muttered under his breath as he watch the two finally take their seats once more, each grumbling curses under his breath.

"What was that?" Amaya leaned inward a little.

"Nothing," Goemon shook his head and sat up straight in his chair. The phone began to ring, and Zenigata quickly ran to it; an excellent excuse to leave Lupin. He picked it up, and greeted the caller, only to find no one was on the other end. He shrugged, and hung up the phone. The second he did, however, there was a large blast outside, causing everyone to duck for cover. Lupin peeked out the window first, and saw the remnants of what had once been a car.

"Well, that was pretty damned weird…." Lupin muttered.

"Maybe I should stay here tonight, Dad," Amaya said as she rose, "In case that happens again…"

"No, no, I wouldn't want to impose," Zenigata stuttered.

"You won't be," Amaya smiled sweetly in response, "What, would I be imposing?"

"Um…" Zenigata put a hand on the back of his neck.

"Oh my God, you're right about Natasha, Goemon!" Lupin gasped in shock, "She's living here, isn't she, Pops!?"

"Dad?" Amaya asked innocently, "Oh, wow…" she muttered as her father remained silent.

"Property taxes are high!" Zenigata responded.

"Damn… You and Jigen! I would never let you guys in a third-grade classroom… You might walk out with your next girlfriend…" Lupin muttered.

Zenigata growled, "She's forty, so it's not that much of an age gap!"

"She's…. Forty?…." Lupin gaped.

"Thirty-nine, technically, but," Zenigata shrugged, "It's nothing, Toshiko. She's just a friend."

"Well, that's a shame…." Amaya sighed, much to Zenigata's surprise, "Dad, I don't expect you and Mom to get back together. I could see Lupin and Jigen as a couple before I could see you and her together again…"

"I could see Lupin and Jigen as a couple," Zenigata admitted.

"You shut the hell up!" Lupin snapped, "I would rather have my teeth filed down! He's a terrible kisser!"

"Come on. You two were outlaw couple of the year three times at the office! Hey, how do you know he's a bad kisser?" Zenigata inquired.

"Long story," Lupin muttered, "Let's just say I keep a good distance from the guy when he's talking in his sleep now."

"That still burns an image in my brain," Goemon shuddered.

"Hey, at least it wasn't you!" Lupin snapped, "I had a gin aftertaste in my mouth for a week!"

"Dad, do you want me to stay tonight?" Amaya asked.

"No, I'll be all right. If they think a car bomb is going to scare me, they have another thing coming. After what that little bastard Lupin put me through I could probably walk through Brooklyn at one A.M. alone and feel safe."

"Uh, I'm still here," said Lupin.

"I know," Zenigata answered.

"Well, the wedding's next week, and Lupin's is tomorrow. We'll see you there, Dad," Amaya embraced her father and then the three left the apartment.

"I have the feeling that was meant for our car…." Lupin muttered as he looked down at the wreckage across the street from them.

"No. Perhaps it was just a warning," Goemon responded as they climbed into the car and drove back to the house, where Ming and Yukiko had set up at video game while Fujiko went to fixing her nails for tomorrow.

"How'd you get so good!?" Yukiko inquired as Ming won once again.

"Practice. Whenever my parents went off, they'd sit me and my brother down in front of the television and give us a stack of movies or a video game to play," Ming replied. She looked back as she heard the door open and saw Goemon, Lupin, and Amaya filter in, "Hey, guys. Jigen called about an hour ago, so he's probably over the Atlantic by now as we speak…"

"Well, that's a bit of good news…" Lupin said tiredly.

Somewhere in a Plane over the Atlantic:

Jigen had calmed down by now. He no longer thought of killing Lupin; only perhaps maiming him or kicking him down a flight of stairs. Currently, he sat next to a middle-aged woman who was definitely of an Asian background. She kept looking over at him, like she wanted to speak, but she stopped herself each time, as if intimidated by him.

"So, why are you going to France?" she inquired in Japanese. Apparently she could tell that Jigen had some Japanese background, because he immediately shot his head toward her.

"Huh? Oh, a friend of mine. I'm going to be best man at his wedding," Jigen answered after a pause, "How about you?"

"Oh, I'm going to see my son," she answered with a smile, "I haven't seen him in a long, long time, so I'm rather excited…."

"Have a good one. Hope you guys get along," said Jigen, "When's the last time you saw him?"

"I lost count," she admitted in a sigh, "I know, it sounds awful—But I still love him. Why are you here?"

"My dumb-ass best friend accidentally left me behind, so I'm stuck taking a midnight flight to France so I can wake up at the crack of dawn to go to his stupid wedding," Jigen answered.

"You're married yourself?" she inquired.

"N—I, I mean… Yeah… Just got married a few days ago…" Jigen replied, "To a pretty nice girl. She's not half bad, you know. She can be annoying as hell, but she can also be really sweet… Heck, she saw something in me, so she's either really into me or she's just desperate!"

"You two planning on kids?" she asked.

"I—I have a daughter already, so I guess not… She's a handful," Jigen admitted.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" asked the woman.

Jigen paused a moment, and became suspicious of the Asian woman, "No…. Sorry…."

"That's a shame," sighed the woman, "I don't have pictures of my son, either. He was such a handsome boy, too, but sometimes…. Sometimes I forget exactly what his face looked like, and mothers aren't supposed to do that… They're supposed to know every trivial thing about their child, and I can't even tell you if he has the same name now!" she wept, drawing the attention of everyone on the plane.

"Lady, quiet! You're making a scene!" Jigen hissed, but still had a bit of sympathy in his voice, "How do you know you're going to see him, then, if you don't know what he looks like!?"

"I just know. It has to be him. I'll hang myself if it's not—I swear to God I will," she answered. Jigen raised his eyebrows, sat back in his seat, and ordered two scotches. It was going to be quite a flight.

Later:

Four scotches later, the woman was skill crying over her son while Jigen studied an empty scotch glass in his hand. Everything seemed to blur, but he knew how to handle such things from years of experience. The woman next to him, however, had no idea how to handle her alcohol. After only drink she had become only more emotional. Yes, it was going to be quite a flight….

Back at the House, a Few Hours Later:

Ming was asleep when the door to her and her husband's room opened. She didn't hear anyone lay down a suitcase, begin to slowly and cautiously over towards her, and trip over a chair she had moved earlier that day. The figure grumbled, and rose, and then continued walking towards her. She gasped in surprise as she felt two hands on her shoulders, and she turned over in bed.

"Hey, it's just me," said Jigen, "I had to find you. Tell me when you're going to move furniture around, okay? I just went ass over tea kettle because you moved a chair around in here."

"Sorry. When did you get in?" Ming inquired.

"Four," Jigen replied.

"God—You have to get up in a few hours for Lupin's wedding," Ming muttered.

"Sleep's for when your dead," Jigen answered with a wry laugh as he began to undress, "I wanted to let Yuki know I was in, but it's pretty Goddamned late…. Anyway, she'll see me in the morning. Oh, and remind me to knock Lupin's lights out when I see him… Little bastard…"

"Can do," Ming chuckled. Jigen climbed into the bed and laid his head down on the pillow, and felt Ming put an arm over his chest, "How tired are you?" she asked.

Jigen looked back at Ming, "Not tired enough…." He rolled over, and kissed Ming, and then embraced her.

"So, I guess you didn't meet an Amish girl while you were there," Ming laughed.

"Are you kidding? The closest I got to a girl was some psycho lady sitting next to me on the flight home…" Jigen leaned back a little, "You know… I… I never thought I would actually get married…."

"What you thought and what you know are two different things. Now come on. We don't have to be up for another three hours," Ming replied.

"Well, if you insist," Jigen smiled, and put the sheet over both his and Ming's head. They were disrupted after a few minutes, however, by a knocking at the door. Jigen came to a dead halt, and lifted his head up, "Who is it!?"

"Jigen? You're in? Great… Can I talk to you?" Lupin inquired.

"Damn it," Jigen growled and rose from the bed. He quickly felt around, and was able to find a bathrobe to put on and his cane to guide him around his room. He opened the door, and could see the shadowy figure of Lupin standing in front of him.

"Am I disturbing you?" asked Lupin, looking back at Ming.

"No," Jigen shook his head, "Now what do you need?"

"I have to talk to you," Lupin reiterated. Jigen grumbled and followed Lupin out and downstairs to the kitchen. Lupin turned on a light, and Jigen squinted a few moments before his vision adjusted to the newfound light. Lupin went to the refrigerator, and Jigen sat down at the table and folded his cane. Lupin came back to the table with a bottle of bourbon and a bottle of chivas, as well as two shot glasses, and he seated himself across from Jigen.

"Should you be drinking alcohol this early?" Jigen inquired.

"I would've listened had it come from anyone but you," Lupin replied as he poured himself a drink and sipped from the glass, "I'm really sorry about the airport."

"Well you should be! I swear, sometimes I don't know if your brain and brain stem are connected or not," Jigen sat back in his chair, and his expression softened as he saw the genuinely worried look on his friend's face, "Hey, what's up? You're finally getting to marry the girl of your dreams! It's what you've wanted for a long, long time!"

"I know…. I have Fujiko, kids, and Zenigata's finally out of my hair…. What's left to want?" Lupin shrugged.

"Well, we can still go steal crap! I have to get Yukiko through college somehow, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be a working stiff!" Jigen laughed.

"It won't be the same, though…. Lupin the Third is in jail now…. _I'll_ know I'm the genius behind it, but who else will? And then with the freakin' bomb today…."

"Bomb?" Jigen looked upward from his drink.

"Yeah, across from Zenigata's apartment."

"What the hell were you doing at Zenigata's place?"

"Long story. But, anyway…. I think I know who did it, but I'm afraid to admit it…."

"Who? Oh, crap, it's not Remy, is it!?" Jigen gasped.

"No," Lupin shook his head, "Remy's too stupid to know how to make a car bomb…."

"Who, then?" asked Jigen.

"Oh, if it is who I think it is, we'll see him today…" Lupin muttered, and rose from the table, "Why don't you get back to Ming now? You two seem to have a lot to catch up on…"

"Yeah," Jigen smirked briefly, and then stood, and put a hand on Lupin's shoulder. Lupin turned to him, and Jigen spoke, "Hey, don't worry. If I can pull off family life, you can, too. And so what if people don't know it's you? You do, and we do, and that's all that counts. That and all the money you get from your heists, that is… Get back to bed, man. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah, bye," Lupin nodded, and both went their separate ways back up to their rooms.


	15. At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lupin characters or anything related to the show, manga, movies, OVAs, horrendous live-action 1970's film, etc., etc….

Hi!

You know what music really, _really _reminds me of the music from the Lupin TV show? ABBA. No joke. It's kind of scary, but true. Especially songs like _Voulez Vous_… But, on a lighter note, I've passed the 50-review mark! Yes! I'm glad you guys like it—I love all of the positive response and tactful critiques! Keep sending in your reviews, and let me know how I'm doing. If you have any ideas for the story, or things you'd like to see, don't be afraid to write them in the review section!

'I once had a girl

or should I say,

she once had me,'

--The Beatles, _'Norwegian Wood'_

Chapter Fifteen

Later that Day, After Jigen and Lupin's talk: At Last

Lupin looked from the back of the church up the aisles. He gulped dryly, and stuck his head back into his prep room. Jigen and Goemon sat there, watching the thief curiously, "I—I can't do this…. I can steal anything in the world, break into any safe—But I can't get married…. It's not going to last… You guys are right…."

"Jesus, she's carrying your kids!" Jigen said.

"I know; that's okay…. But I don't want any sort of commitment…" Lupin replied.

"You're the one who proposed to her, Lupin," Goemon reminded him.

"I know! I didn't want any bastards for kids!" Lupin yelped.

"There's nothing wrong with a bastard child," Jigen said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"See!" Lupin laughed triumphantly.

"But I do have a problem with you not going through with getting married. Believe me—You'll live to regret it. It'll be years before you meet a girl like that again," said Jigen, "Come on, it's like you two are married already. Lots of fights, no sex—Just like getting hitched!"

"Well…" Lupin looked outward, and then turned back to Goemon and Jigen, "Okay. I'll meet you guys out there…."

"No, you're friggin' coming with us," Jigen said, taking him by the arm, "I know you. You've probably got a crow bar behind that vanity there, just in case you change your mind."

"I would do no such thing!" Lupin yelled in defense. He paled as Goemon reached down behind the vanity and pulled out a crowbar, "Jeeze… How'd that get there?" Lupin inquired innocently.

"The power of God," Goemon replied wryly, tossing the crowbar aside and walking out with the two. They walked down the stone aisle, finally getting to the altar after some protesting from Lupin. They finally got him to stand next to the priest, and Goemon and Jigen stood next to him.

Lupin looked out at the crowd to see who had arrived. A few select family members, many business partners—Collin, Natasha and Ravi had all made it to the wedding as well. They had been personally invited by Lupin. Lupin's blood stopped cold as his eyes fell upon a dark-haired man towards the back of the crowd. So his father _had_ come.

Meanwhile, in the back of the church, Fujiko was having problems of her own. So bad were these problems that she locked herself in her room, and Ming and Yukiko were working on picking the lock while Amaya went to find her father, who had more experience in this field. She came back with Zenigata in tow, and the retired inspector bent down, examined the lock, and opened it within a matter of moments with only a bobby pin from his daughter's hair.

"Fujiko?" Ming asked in concern, peeking her head in. She quickly drew her head back out as a tissue box came sailing from Fujiko's room. Ming closed the door and turned to the others, "Okay…. I don't think she's in a talking mood right now…."

"Let me go. I can take more damage to the head," said Amaya, opening the door once more and gingerly stepping in. She saw Fujiko with her head down on the table, and her shoulders bobbing up and down. Amaya leaned inward, and put a hand on Fujiko's shoulder, making the bride jump, "Fujiko, are you all right?"

"No," Fujiko shook her head, "I can't do it! I just can't! This is all one giant mistake! It's not going to last, anyway!"

"Sure it will," Amaya sighed and seated herself next to Fujiko, "Believe me, Lupin's for real about this. If you compare the guy from a few months ago to the one now, there's a complete turnaround! And from the stories that Goemon had told me, Lupin has always been there for you."

"I know, and I hate it! I wish he wouldn't be so Goddamned forgiving, the poor hopeless idiot! I've treated him like a tool, and he still treats me like a princess! I don't know whether to love him, or pity him! I've been such a bitch to him sometimes…." Fujiko trailed off and rubbed her eyes.

"Stop," Amaya took her hand, "You'll smudge your makeup. You're just stressing out. Now come on—Stress isn't good for your complexion or for the babies. It's rare for Lupin to hold a grudge against any friend and you know it! Now, he's waiting out there—They're all waiting out there. The music's going to start in less than five minutes."

"I always pictured it like this—Except in the picture I wasn't pregnant, and, there was someone to walk me down the aisle…" said Fujiko remorsefully.

"Well, there's nothing I can do about the baby, but maybe I can help out with the other thing…." Amaya said with a smirk.

Amaya and Ming walked up towards the altar several minutes later, when the wedding was moments away from starting. Lupin looked over at the two women questioningly, "Amaya, where's Zenigata!? He's not in his friggin' seat, and the wedding's about to—" Lupin turned his head as the loud organ began to blare in the huge cathedral pipes, and turned his head. He stood straight up once more as Yukiko, the flower girl, began to walk down the aisle, tossing the flowers from side to side with a bored look on her face. She sighed in relief as she finished and stood next to her aunts, and all watched as Fujiko came down the aisle—With Zenigata.

Lupin had to stifle a laugh of disbelief, and saw as Zenigata gave Fujiko away, and then took his seat. Amaya smiled warmly at her father, and Zenigata simply nodded and turned his attention back to the wedding.

The rites were read out in French, and all cheered as they two were introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Arsene Lupin the Third. Fujiko looked over at Lupin, and shook her head. She and the little idiot thief had finally legalized it, and there was no more running away for either of them. But she didn't seem to mind this, however. Lupin reached inward, and kissed her, drawing another cheer.

The two walked down the aisle, Lupin smiling widely. His smile briefly faded, however, when he locked eyes with his father. The two exchanged an icy stare, but Lupin was drawn away as he felt the sunlight on his face. Jigen was among the first to throw rice at the couple.

"What it is with these Western customs of wasting perfectly good rice…." Goemon grumbled as he stood next to Amaya outside of the church.

"Oh, stop," Amaya laughed and put a hand on his arm, "It's cute, Goemon… Everyone's getting married in one big clump…"

"We might as well while we're all still together," Goemon said quietly to himself as he watched the newlyweds enter their limousine and drive off towards the reception hall.

"Hey, I'll be over in a little while. You catch a ride with Amaya and Goemon," Jigen said to Ming.

"Okay," Ming nodded, "Are you feeling okay?" she inquired with a sense of worry in her voice.

"I'm fine. I just want to do something…" Jigen answered. Ming reached up on her tiptoes, kissed Jigen, and then exited the church with the other attendees. Jigen sighed heavily, and turned back towards the church. He reached over to the holy water, blessed himself, and went to kneel in one of the back pews.

"Hey, Sakura, if you can hear me, it's Jigen…." Jigen said quietly, "I haven't done this in a while, I know… I don't go to church much anymore, although I know you always wanted me to go more often…. Yukiko's getting pretty damned big, you know… She, uh, looks a lot like you…. She has a beautiful voice like you, too… But I think she's going to have a personality like me—Sorry… I just wanted to ask if you could watch out for her… I thought I'd ask while I was here…. Could you watch out for her, and for Ming? Yeah, I know she's not exactly my type, but just something about the girl makes me feel like I used to with you…. I know you're happy for me—You'd want me to be happy above all. I still love you, Sakura. I've got to go now, or everyone will think I skipped out on them, and I'm not that much of a creep. Say hello to my mom for me."

"Why should she?" Jigen heard, and turned. It was the woman from the airplane that he had gotten drunk with, "You can tell her for yourself…."

"Huh?" Jigen frowned, and rose from the pew.

"I heard you. So you're married? Is Yukiko your daughter?" asked the woman.

"I—" Jigen trailed off in pure disbelief, "You can't possibly be… How?"

"Some detective work from your friends," she answered, "A certain Ms. Mine, Ms. Zenigata, Ms. Ming, and Ms. Jigen. You call yourself that now? Daisuke Jigen? You followed my advice after all?"

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Listen, prove who you are," he inquired more sternly now. He could not let his guard down; this woman could very well be someone out to get him.

"My, just like your father in that sense…." she sighed and shook her head, "Well, let's see… How can I prove it?" she muttered, pacing back and forth, "Daisuke Jigen is your grandfather. You were always a very timid boy, and you didn't like to talk to the other children because they made fun of us. We lived in a small apartment in Ise. I made you leave after one man pulled a gun on us while he was in the apartment and robbed us…."

"Were you really a prostitute?" Jigen asked painfully, and then reminded himself that this woman might not be who he thought her to be.

The woman nodded, "I'm not proud of it, but yes. I had no other option. My parents sent me out of the house for disobedience, and I had to earn money somehow. I was only fourteen at the time!"

"I…." Jigen shook his head, "No, it, it can't be you! If, if you really are my mother, what's my real name?"

"An Americanized version of your father's, which was a form of your grandfather's. Allen Capone," Jigen shuddered involuntarily, but then looked up at the woman in shock.

"No one except my family knows that… It really is you, isn't it?" Jigen muttered.

"Yes," she nodded, "I was told to meet you here at one in the afternoon, but I chickened out—That's why I'm here at two…. And here we are…."

Jigen took a few uncomfortable steps forward, and twitched as his mother embraced him, and sighed as she began to cry, "Mom… Hey, Mom, stop that, please… Please don't cry anymore…. Every time you cried it killed me…. And then that always got me a little, you know…" he choked.

"I'm sorry," she looked upward and laid a hand on his face, "My goodness, you're thin as a rail, Ally… It's all that running from the law, isn't it? I would've never figured my boy would've… I mean, I had heard of Daisuke Jigen, but I couldn't believe you were the same person! I just couldn't! Who would recognize you, with that hat and beard!? If your own mother can't, well, not many others would be able to!"

"Don't call me that in front of my friends…. I hate that name," Jigen replied in a grumble, "And the nickname's even worse…. Just Jigen, or Daisuke…." His mother nodded, and Jigen put an arm over the tiny woman's shoulders, "Do you want to come with me to the wedding reception? It's my best friend's wedding…. I've got a crap load of stories to tell you, Mom."

Later that Day, the Reception Hall:

"Who's that with Jigen?" Lupin muttered as his gunman friend entered with a middle-aged woman.

Fujiko turned, and saw Jigen and the woman, "Oh, that's a little surprise we put together for him…"

"You actually did something nice for Jigen?" Lupin inquired.

"It was Yukiko's idea," Fujiko replied, "She got the idea from you…"

"Really? See, I have good ideas, too!" Lupin left Fujiko's side, and walked over to Jigen, "Hey, who's the escort, Jigen?"

"This…. This is my mom…"Jigen replied slowly, as if it he were uttering some foreign language. Lupin looked at him in surprise, and then at the woman, stunned.

"Your… Wow… It's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Lupin said with a small bow, "Are you Ms. Jigen?"

"You can call me Ryoko," she replied with a smirk, "You must be Arsene. Al—Daisuke told me about you on the way over here… You are a very loyal friend, from what I understand…"

"Oh, are you kidding, he's even more loyal to me!" Lupin said with a laugh, "He's a good kid!"

"Kid!?" Jigen snorted, "Please! I'm seven years older than you!"

Lupin was about to retort, but was quickly stopped as he heard a familiar laugh. He turned around, and saw his father standing next to him. Lupin jumped slightly, and stood next to Jigen and his mother.

"Well, quite a night! Parent conference night, huh!?" Lupin the second laughed, "I'm really surprised you decided to get married, Arsene…. Did you like the gift I gave you yesterday? I thought you'd like the fireworks…"

"I told you I didn't want you here," Lupin growled, clenching his teeth together, "I told you to stay as far away from France as you could…"

"What!? I live here! I'm not leaving the country so you can marry some bimbo! I've been following you over the years, to see how you're doing with the family business…. And may I just say, while we're both in the same room, that you've turned it into a joke. A samurai, a mobster, and a femme fatale? Sounds more like the plot of some cheesy Saturday afternoon cable movie…. We used to actually respected in our profession… Your grandfather was feared by men and loved by women…. As was I…. Instead you're all buddy-buddy with people who would kill you at the drop of a hat and you follow one woman around the world, even when she continually stabs you in the back! You can have any woman, you realize!?"

"Yeah, Dad, I know…. But this girl's special…" Lupin answered.

"You get that sentimentality from your mother…." Lupin's father growled.

"And thank God I do!" Lupin snapped in response. His father grew angry at his son's insolence, and raised his hand to smack the loud-mouthed brat down. But he was quickly stopped by what looked to be a sword sheath. Lupin looked over, and saw Goemon holding the sheath in between him and his father's hand. Lupin the second backed down, and put his hands in his pockets.

Lupin smiled cockily and turned his head, "What's wrong, Dad? You know, I might not be able to beat you alone, but that's why I surround myself with the best fighters and the best friends in the world."

"I'm leaving, but keep in mind, you little abortion gone wrong, I will restore the Lupin family name, even if it means busting that other bastard son of mine out of the slammer," said Lupin's father. He turned, and came face-to-face with Jigen's gun, "Get that thing away from me, cretin." He growled and shoved Jigen out of the way, and stormed out of the reception hall.

Lupin let out a long sigh, and sat back in a folding chair that had been placed nearby. He saw a hand held out, and looked upward to see Fujiko looking downward at him, "You want to dance?"

Lupin smiled, and rose, "Shall we dance?" he laughed, and walked with her out to the floor.

"Well, he did that in the normal Lupin fashion of forgetting it…." said Jigen.

"Better that than having him dwell on it," Goemon added.

"Do you usually carry a gun around with you?" Ryoko asked quietly, looking down at her son's firearm.

Later:

"Hey, guys, Fujiko's going to throw the bouquet!" said Yukiko cheerily.

"You go on ahead, Yuki. I think your dad would get upset if I did that," Ming smiled. Yukiko chuckled, and ran over to the group of single women forming in the center of the reception hall.

"You okay?" Jigen inquired, looking over at Lupin briefly.

"Yeah, fine… I'm just afraid now that my dad's going to keep his word and bust Remy out," Lupin replied quietly as he looked out at the crowd.

"Hey, come on!" Jigen nudged him, "You finally married the bitch! Cheer up!"

"I'm cheery!" Lupin snapped in response, "I'm one of the most cheery people you'll ever come across, dammit!"

All turned their heads as the bouquet was thrown, and waited to see who would come out victorious. Lupin was near seeing who had caught it, but Zenigata suddenly stepped in front of him. Lupin cursed quietly under his breath and looked upward at Zenigata expectantly.

"I wanted to give my congratulations," said Zenigata.

"No problem, Pops," Lupin answered laughingly. Who was he kidding? Zenigata had in a sense been there for him more times than his biological father ever had been. Zenigata cared about upholding the law, but Lupin could also see that part of the inspector also wanted to make sure that he was kept safe, "Thanks for taking care of Fujicakes for me…"

"It was Toshiko's idea," Zenigata admitted, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, guess what I caught," Natasha said, walking over to the detective and handing him the bouquet. Lupin began to laugh hysterically, and fell back in his chair, "Immature little creep…" Natasha laughed and shook her head. She turned back to Zenigata, but saw that he had already gone, "Koichi? It was just a joke! Oh, come on!" she said, and began to search after the hiding inspector.

Ming looked over at Ryoko, and then at Jigen. Both looked very much alike, she could see by just looking at both together for a few moments. She put a hand over one of Jigen's, and he looked downward in surprise, and then back up at Ming. She smiled, and laid her chin on his shoulder, "You know, for some guy who usually can't stand women, the three most important people in your life are all, incidentally, women…."

"I know. But you guys are different…." Jigen answered.

"You know, Yukiko's birthday is coming up…." Ming said quietly.

"You ask her what she wants yet?" Jigen inquired.

"Uh-huh," Ming nodded, and smiled.

"What is it? It's that bow and arrow kit, isn't it? The kid loves sharp objects…." Jigen laughed proudly.

"No, it's not that," Ming shook her head. She leaned inward a little more and whispered, "She wants a little brother…."

Jigen jumped in surprise, and turned to Ming, "Well, what'd you tell her?"

"I'd convince you it was a good idea," Ming replied, "And even if you said no I'd get pregnant anyway."

"I—" Jigen stopped, and shook his head, "I don't believe this…. Are…. Are you sure you want this? I—I mean, are you really ready for that responsibility?"

"If Fujiko can have a kid, anyone can," Ming answered.

"I've never raised a baby…."

"You'll be okay…. Plus you won't be the only guy in the family anymore!" Ming said cheerily.

"We'll see…." Jigen sat back in his seat and turned his attention back to the people dancing in the middle of the reception hall.

"Only a few days until our own wedding, Goemon," Amaya reminded the samurai, "Say, what's wrong with you? You look upset…. Don't ask me how I know—It's just intuition."

"I'm simply wondering how long this is going to last," Goemon replied, "I was still very, very young when I came into the group—This has come to be the only type of life I know. I do not think I'll be able to go back home and settle down in Japan…"

"I never asked you to do that!" Amaya laughed, "We're a family, Goemon-san! We can't separate a family! It would be wrong!"

"Are you certain this is the life you want for our children?" Goemon inquired.

"Listen, we aren't even married yet! Don't go immediately worrying about children. A child would enjoy a life like this!" Amaya suggested, "I always thought my life was very boring, growing up! Now, look! I found plenty of adventure, a place to use my skills, and a very cute husband who would make any of my old enemies jealous of me."

Goemon smirked and folded his arms, "You liked me for only my looks—Not my virtue?"

"Virtue came afterwards, Dear," Amaya laughed at the look on Goemon's face, "I'm only joking! My goodness, you are especially high-strung right now!"

"The thought of seeing my family…" Goemon gave a small shudder, "It's going to be interesting…. I only hope you'll still like me afterwards…"

"Why wouldn't I?" Amaya inquired. There was suddenly a loud crash, and all turned their heads. One drunk family member had fallen back against a table. Amaya and Goemon sighed, and both shook their heads in jaded solemnity.

"I'm thinking you, me, a game of mahjong, and a bottle of sake…." said Amaya.

"It's a date," Goemon answered as he watched several other Lupin family members trying to help the woman up from the table which she had fallen into.

Later That Night:

Fujiko looked downward at the wedding dress, which now laid spread out on her bed. She was still in shock over the whole ordeal. She could barely believe that she had finally given it all up, and was now married. She still was unsure if it would work, but she could always run again. There was no shame in running away. But she would wait until the children were born, at least.

"You okay, Fujiko?" Lupin inquired as he came out of the bathroom.

"Yeah, I guess…." Fujiko replied absently as she laid out on the bed stomach-down, "It's just… Weird, I guess…. It's like we really are a family now, right?"

"Oh, we were before, just without kids," Lupin responded.

"Well, if you don't count yourself," Fujiko smirked, "Are you happy now?" she asked.

"Yeah…. Too happy, I guess…" Lupin sighed in discontent, "But I guess it'll change when the kids come, huh? Hey, is Ryoko still here?"

"Yeah. She's in the living room with Jigen and Yukiko," said Fujiko, "I never would've thought I'd see the day when I helped out Jigen, of all people! But he seems a lot happier, as creepy as it is to say. We all do, I guess…."

"For someone who just married a wealthy playboy you sound depressed," Lupin muttered.

"I guess…. I just don't know if settling down is for us, Lupin! And I don't mean just you and me, but I mean all of us! We aren't exactly the Partridge Family…. We're more like the Addams Family!"

"Yeah—Stick two more feet on Goemon and he'd be a dead-ringer for Lurch," Lupin chuckled, "Come on, Fuji, cheer up!" he sighed and laid down on the bed next to her and put a hand on her back, "We'll straighten it all out! I'm worried, too! I'm worried about my dad coming and beating my ass in, I'm worried about Remy breaking out, I'm worrying that I'll be a bad dad—But, come on, look on the bright side! Hopefully the kids won't get our personalities!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Fujiko inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Baby, we aren't exactly saints," Lupin smirked, "Not that I want the kids to be perfect angels—God knows if that happens, they'll probably get their asses kicked in school! But I hope they at least get our good looks, and my brains."

"God," Fujiko put a hand to her face and shook her head. The thought of her children having Lupin's mental capacity frightened her more than the sight of an approaching police car.

"What!?" Lupin asked with a laugh.

"Nothing," Fujiko sighed and rose from the bed, "I'm going to put my dress up. You get some sleep…"

"On the wedding night!?" Lupin yelped.

"Lupin, I don't want the children to get brain damage!" Fujiko answered.

"Crap," Lupin grumbled irritably, "Fine…. I'll take a rain check! No 'I've got a headache tonight' B.S.!"

"Thanks for understanding," Fujiko smirked, "I'll make it all up to you in a few months—Promise…"

"Your promises have about as much worth as a fortune has to a dead man!" Lupin snapped in response, "And I feel like I'm a dead man...."

Downstairs:

"You painted over the truck!?" Ryoko gaped in shock as she sat across from Jigen in the living room.

"Yeah! Solid gold truck! And we would've gotten away with it, if it hadn't been for Fujiko!" Jigen answered.

"I wonder what would've happened had I… Had I not sent you away…." Ryoko said quietly, looking downward.

"I probably would've ended up being some sort of dorky librarian!" Jigen answered, "Don't worry—I was mad at you then, but I'm not anymore…. I've come to terms with everything, even if it took me three decades…. The past is the past. We can't change it, we can't take it back. We might as well forget about it and appreciate the time we have."

"You always were quite precocious…" Ryoko smirked, "You're still good with voicing your opinion, I see…. You get that from me…. I always had to have the last word in every argument. But, no matter how mad I got, I would go running back to the person I fought with, even if I knew they were the one at fault…. You also get that from me, don't you? Once you come to love someone, you're loyal to them."

"After I lost you, I swore I'd never let anyone leave me again," said Jigen, "I promised to myself a long time ago. That's why I'm loyal to Lupin. I may not always like his friends, but I'm one of those friends, and I'll never let myself lose his friendship, even if he acts like an idiot sometimes…. If anyone's going to be doing the leaving, it'll be me. And even if I try to leave, I know that they'll just track me down. They're as loyal to me as I am loyal to them."

"I'm glad you found your place. I spent years worrying about you, wondering if you were going to follow my words of advice, or if you were going to turn into your father…." said Ryoko.

"Sorry. I kind of took up the family profession," Jigen answered quietly.

"You may have taken up your father's career, but you're as different as your father as I had hoped," Ryoko smirked, "Now, I don't want to go, but I have to…. I'll see you again very soon, Daisuke-Chan…"

"Mom," Jigen turned a light shade of red, "Please…." He stood and walked his mother to the door. She stopped at the door, tilted his head downward, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Be sure to take care good care of that family of yours, eat well, and don't forget to get a haircut!"

"Mom, I wear a hat… I don't need it…" Jigen responded.

"But you look Amish!" Ryoko sighed.

Jigen paused, "You know any good barbers?"

"I thought that'd get you. I'll see you later. Good-bye," Ryoko smiled as she exited. Jigen sighed heavily, and shook his head as he closed the door. He looked out the window for his mother, but it dark out, and he could not see her anymore, "Good to see you again, Mom. You never left me, after all."


	16. Sh Boom

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Lupin III characters. They belong to Pioneer, yadda, yadda…. I should just get a bland little generic saying to stick up here, so I don't have to think of witty crap to put in here every chapter….

Hola!

How are you guys doing? Good to know. Thanks a million for hanging in there with me. We're winding down a little now. (tears) I know…. But thank you for all of your support, really. It's really an uplifting experience to go and read the reviews section, and to know that people are actually reading my stories on the Internet. Okay, enough with the sentiments. Not done yet…. Well, I hope you enjoy the next installment! Until then, enjoy! 

__

'He said Rocky you met your match,

And Rocky said,

Doc it's only a scratch,

And I'll be better, I'll be better doc as

Soon as I am able….'

--The Beatles, _'Rocky Raccoon'_

Chapter Sixteen

A few weeks after the wedding: Sh-Boom

"So, what was with you and Ming last night?" Lupin inquired as he Jigen, and Goemon sat in a Tokyo sushi restaurant.

"What are you talking about?" Jigen asked innocently as he reached over the table to reach the bottle of sake the three had ordered.

"You guys have been acting weird ever since my wedding. Did my dad scare you that bad? He's pretty harmless, really…. Just gets a little off of his rocker every now and then. I'm pretty sure he ingested some mercury at one point in his life," Lupin said, "He's a little upset about the way in which I run the family business. He thinks it's a dishonor to my family."

"Dishonor to your family? You should get that guy talking to Goemon. I'm sure the two would get along great," Jigen laughed.

Goemon, who sat in the middle of the two, shot his head upward at Jigen and glowered at him. The samurai had been more irritable than usual ever since they had landed in Japan, and although he tried to hide his anxiety, he found this difficult to achieve among close friends, "I do not always sound like that, Jigen…."

"Sure you do. 'Such an unworthy target dishonors my blade, using such a pathetic excuse to lie is dishonorable, blah, blah, blah'….. I'm surprised you think me losing the living room remote isn't dishonorable," Jigen replied, rolling his eyes briefly, "Don't you know that thieves have no honor among them?"

"Hey, Goemon, buddy, how much sake have you had?" Lupin inquired as he noted the slightly reddish color his friend had turned.

"Holy crap!" Jigen gasped in realization, "We must've gone through two bottles! I had only three shots…. How about you, Lupin?"

"Four," Lupin replied. He shot his head over at Goemon, and noted the austere samurai slightly wobbling as he tried to remain still, "Jesus! Did you down an entire bottle of sake!? Oh my God, we've got to get you home! Amaya's going to kill us…. Come on, Goemon…. Let's get you standing…. Here—Jigen, give me a hand with him…." Both rose and helped Goemon get to his feet, "Goemon, take off those sandals…. Jesus, I might have to friggin' carry him out and down the stairs… You can't see right now, can you, Jigen?"

"Places like this ought to improve on their lighting," Jigen answered as they stopped by the exit. Lupin tossed the waiter a few bills for the meal, and tried to lift the dizzied Goemon while Jigen removed and unfolded his white and red cane from his pocket.

"I'm fine, Lupin!" Goemon growled, pushing Lupin away and stumbling out the exit, "I've got it! I trained for years in the art of balance, and—" Goemon suddenly fell back, and disappeared down a flight of stone stairs which led up to the restaurant.

"Goemon!" Lupin shrieked, running down after Goemon.

"What the hell's going on!?" Jigen yelled, scaling down the stairs as quickly as he could.

"Oh my God… Jigen, call I Goddamned ambulance! He's knocked out cold!" Lupin said worriedly as he kneeled down next to the unconscious Goemon.

"How the hell am I supposed to find a payphone!?" Jigen yelled in response.

"I don't care how you do it—Just find one!" Lupin screamed in response. Jigen gulped, and quickly began to walk back up the stairway.

Later, a Tokyo Hospital:

Jigen nervously fidgeted in his seat, looking downward at his hat in his lap. Across from him in the waiting room sat Lupin, and next to Lupin sat Fujiko, who was doing her best to console him. Amaya was fighting with one of the nurses again, demanding to see her fiancée. Ming had chosen to stay and take care of the equally worried Yukiko.

The doctor came out through the double-doors, and all rose, "Well!?" Lupin asked in a choke.

"Well… For falling down a set of stone stairs, I'd say he's in pretty good shape," the doctor looked downward, "Luckily, Mr. Ishikawa has a thick skull—"

"Go figure…" Jigen muttered.

The doctor paused, and continued, "So he only had a slight concussion… But, unfortunately, he also slipped three disks in his spine, sprained a wrist, and broke his left leg…"

"Oh my God…." Amaya put a hand to her forehead, "We're supposed to get married in a few days! Oh my God…. I've got to see him!" Amaya pushed her way past the doctor, leaving all in the waiting room stunned.

Amaya stopped in front of the door with a chart that read ISHIKAWA, GOEMON XIII. She slammed the doors open and ran to Goemon's bed. He looked over at her, and smirked, "That's the last time I drink and try to climb down a flight of stairs…."

"Oh my God!" Amaya wept and embraced him. Goemon let out a long groan; he could feel the slipped disks in his back rotating as Amaya put pressure on them. She gasped, and then sat back, "How do you feel?" she asked more solemnly, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Like I've been run over by a truck…." Goemon replied, "I've never had a broken bone in my life! Now look! I guess I drank a little too much while I was trying to keep my mind off of meeting my family again…."

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Amaya chuckled wryly, "What are we going to do about the wedding? We've invited everyone; my dad's flying in as we speak…. Should we call it all off and wait until you're better?"

"No," Goemon shook his head, "It wouldn't be right. We're getting married; I don't care if I have to use crutches to climb up the stairs of the temple!"

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked worriedly.

"Positive," Goemon answered with a smirk.

"All right," Amaya embraced him once more, this time lightly, "I'm going to stay in here tonight, but I'm sure Lupin and the others want to see you…."

"They can come in…" Goemon said tiredly, and laid his head back on the pillow.

Meanwhile, outside in the waiting room, Jigen, Lupin, and Fujiko were back to sitting in the mauve plastic seats, waiting for word on Goemon. Jigen absently looked upward at the clock, and then did a double take, "Oh, man! I have to get home!"

"Why?" Lupin inquired.

"Listen…. I just really have to get back…." Jigen responded anxiously, "Fujiko, could you drive me back to the hotel?"

"I—Sure," Fujiko nodded, and stood from her seat, "Lupin, I'll be back…." she said as she walked out of the hospital with Jigen, "What's going on, Jigen?" she asked with a tone of concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," Jigen replied as he opened the car door. Luckily, the parking garage was well lit, so it was easier for him to see the features of the car. Fujiko drove back to the hotel, and Jigen wordlessly exited from the car and into the hotel.

"You're welcome!" Fujiko snapped as Jigen opened the hotel door and ran into the hotel. She sighed and put the car back into gear, "Really, he never changes…" she muttered to herself as she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back towards the hospital.

Jigen ran up the stairs to the second story of the hotel, and he then ran down to his hotel room. He quickly opened the door and then closed it behind him, and turned back around. Ming was there, sitting anxiously, "Hey, how's Goemon doing?"

"The guy broke a lot of crap in his fall, but he's alive," Jigen answered, "Have you checked yet?"

"I was waiting for you," Ming replied, and rose, "I'll go check it out now…" she said, and exited into the bathroom. Jigen removed his hat, slicked some of his hair back, and leaned against the door. Thoughts rushed through his mind as he heard silence from the bathroom. He bolted upright as Ming came back out, the white strip in her hand.

"Well?" Jigen looked over her shoulder, "What's that mean?" he asked, pointing to the plus sign on one end of the strip.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Ming said with a smile.

"Are you…."

"Uh-huh," Ming nodded.

"Wow…" Jigen shook his head, "I—What are we going to tell Yukiko?"

"That can wait until tomorrow. She's over there now—It took her forever to fall asleep. She was so worried about Goemon!" Ming answered, and sat down on the bed. Jigen smirked, walked over, and sat down next to her. Ming looked upward wordlessly, and leaned against him, "Yeah, I guess I'm not going anywhere now…" she muttered.

"Even if you went somewhere you'd only end up coming back," Jigen replied, "Why don't you get some sleep? I've got to make a couple of phone calls…. Plus someone's gotta have to be up when Zenigata comes."

"I really don't want to. I'm not tired anymore," Ming said, and scooted over to the headboard. She leaned against the wooden board, and looked upward, "And I can't take sleeping pills now, so I guess you'll just have to talk to me."

"Not really much for talking, Kid," Jigen answered.

"I'm not a kid…" Ming said quietly, "I'm your freaking wife…"

"Okay, okay…. Jesus… I'm going to get a drink, all right?" Jigen said as he rose and walked over to the minibar.

"Did Goemon break anything?" Ming inquired.

"Three slipped disks, a broken leg, and a sprained wrist," Jigen replied as he poured himself a drink and walked back over to her and seated himself on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and turned to her, "Poor bastard's so nervous about meeting his family again; doctor said his blood pressure's through the roof! They actually gave him some pills for it! Can't help but wonder what's so wrong with them… They can't be any worse than my, Lupin, or Fujiko's families!"

"Or could they?" Ming asked after a pause.

"If they were that bad he wouldn't be going to them!" Jigen responded.

"You never know…" Ming muttered, and leaned against him, "So, what are we naming the baby?"

"Huh? Daisuke, I guess…."

"Not Allen?"

"What!?" Jigen shot his head up. Ming began to laugh, "How the—"

"Your mother," Ming replied. She took hold of one of Jigen's hands, "She told me… It's all right— You'll always be Daisuke to me… If you want him named Daisuke, we'll name him that! But what about if it's a girl?" 

"It won't be," Jigen shook his head, "Watch. It's going to be a boy…. Trust me on this…"

"Lupin said he was going to have a boy, and he ended up with twins," Ming reminded him. Jigen frowned, and quickly crossed himself at the thought of having twin children. Ming laughed, and nudged him. Jigen lost his balance, and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

Yukiko groaned, and slowly rose her head, "Daddy? Are you home?"

"Yeah," Jigen answered as he climbed back onto the bed.

"How's Goemon?" she inquired, sitting up in bed.

"He's… He broke some things…." Jigen replied after a pause, "But he'll be all right! Don't worry! He's handled worse!"

"Oh…" Yukiko sat back in her bed, "Is he coming home? Can I go see him now? _Please_?"

"He's probably asleep by now…. _Like you should be_…" Jigen replied sternly.

"Aw, dammit…" Yukiko grumbled and laid back down on her bed, and turned over and put the sheets over her head, "I can't sleep!" she mumbled from under the sheets, "Can't you two start talking about something boring, like buying furniture!? That always puts me to sleep!"

"So, what do you think we should name the baby, anyway?" inquired Ming.

"Baby!?" Yukiko shot her head suddenly, "What baby!?"

"I… Uh…" Jigen looked around the hotel room nervously, "Well…. Ming's…. We're…. I mean, we're going to… Jesus!"

"Are you going to have a baby?" Yukiko asked Ming quietly.

Ming nodded, "You betcha, Yuki. Happy birthday." Yukiko smiled, jumped out of her bed, and jumped onto Ming and Jigen's bed. She giggled as she crawled over and seated herself in between her father and stepmother.

"Does everyone else know?" asked Yukiko.

"No," Jigen shook his head, "Let me tell them, okay? Boy, this is going to be a hoot…."

"Dad," Yukiko yawned, and sat down on her father's lap, and put her arms around his neck, "Thanks…."

"No problem," Jigen answered with a smile, and watched as Yukiko fell asleep.

"I never noticed how much you two look alike," Ming said suddenly.

"Huh? What the hell do you mean?" asked Jigen.

"You two both have the same eyes… They're really sad. Even when you're both happy, you two still look sad…"

"I guess…" Jigen muttered as he looked downward at Yukiko.

Back at the Hospital:

Lupin and Fujiko had finally decided to go home. Amaya had blatantly refused to go back with them, opting to stay with Goemon for the night. Currently she lay curled up in a cot that a few of the more sympathetic nurses had brought in, while Goemon fought off the pain from the broken leg. They were keeping him overnight for examination, much to his protests.

"Are you still awake?" Amaya asked quietly in the darkened hospital room.

"Yes," Goemon answered after a pause.

"Can I ask you something? I took two Jet Alert so I could stay awake, and now I can't fall asleep…" Amaya said quietly.

"Go ahead. I'm in too much pain to sleep, so I suppose we're even," Goemon replied.

"Why are you so afraid of your family?" asked Amaya, "Are they like you? I mean, are they all stern like you are? What do they think about you being a thief?"

"I thought this was one question…."

"It was. But there are so many…. I just… Why? Why are you so paranoid?" asked Amaya.

"Well… When I met up with Lupin, I sort of told my masters to go screw themselves… And then I went back home, told my family I was going out to buy some milk, and I've yet to return to my home with the milk…" Goemon replied.

"Oh my God…. How old were you?"

"Eighteen. I'm twenty-nine now, so it's been over ten years…. I've yet to tell them I'm getting married, but I think they figured out where I've been all this time. There wasn't a time when you couldn't open up a newspaper without seeing a picture of the thieving four…"

"What's your family like?" Amaya inquired.

"I used to think we were normal, but I never really realized exactly how domineering my father was until I ventured to America…. That's how I came into contact with Lupin…. He showed me an entirely different world… I never saw exactly how boring my life was… I suppose I wanted to be like Goemon the First—A Robin Hood of Japan…."

"Yes, but Robin Hood stole from the rich and gave to the poor."

"I'm poor," Goemon responded. He shifted in his bed, "Besides, part of what I got I always sent home, to put towards the upkeep of the temple and to help support my family."

"I guess it makes sense. We meet them tomorrow, don't we?" inquired Amaya.

"If they ever let me out of this stupid hospital. I despise this…" Goemon hissed.

"Oh, stop…." Amaya sighed, "It'll give us a few more excuses to play doctor…."

"Amaya! Shush!" Goemon snapped quietly.

"If my father knew that Lupin was only half the pervert you are, he'd have your ass…" Amaya chuckled.

"Go to sleep!" Goemon demanded.

"It's nothing to be that embarrassed about…" said Amaya, "You're my best patient…" she laughed as Goemon threw a nearby pillow at her, "Okay, I'll go to sleep!" she chuckled and threw the pillow back to him, "You really told someone of authority to go screw themselves? You must've been quite the little bastard when you were little…."

"Woman!" Goemon grumbled.

"Okay…. Goodnight, Goemon… We'll take you home in the morning…. And don't worry about your family—Wait until you meet my mother…" Amaya muttered as she closed her eyes and turned over to sleep.

On the Roads of Japan:

A 33' Alfa Romeo cruised down the nearly empty city streets, towards a seaside hotel. Fujiko looked over at Lupin, and began to speak, "You're thinking, aren't you? Did you find something worth stealing? You did, didn't you!? Well, what is it!?"

"Listen, maybe I did. But it's no concern to you," Lupin answered.

"Why the hell not!?" Fujiko demanded.

"You're seven months pregnant! You worry about learning to change diapers, Mommy—Leave the bread winning to Daddy…."

"You chauvinist pig!" Fujiko snapped, "I can still steal things! Now tell me what you've got planned!"

"I'm not stealing anything…." Lupin answered, "I need to settle a score with someone—Make sure they don't bother us anymore…."

"What do you mean?" Fujiko inquired.

"Just call me Cain, Fujiko…." Lupin replied as he shifted gears of the car and sped up.

Back at the Hotel:

Jigen raised his head as he heard a knock from his door. He stretched, felt around for his gun, and turned on a nearby lamp. He eased the trigger of the gun as he saw it was only Lupin, "What the hell is it?"

"Can we go for a walk?" Lupin inquired.

"Are you kidding—Yeah, okay, sure… Just let me get dressed…" Jigen turned from him and began to dress, "Why the hell everyone wakes me up…. It's not like I'm a great conversationalist or anything…" He finished tying his shoes, and put his hat on, and unfolded his cane, "Let's move…" Lupin nodded, and followed him out of the hotel room and to the elevator, which was located in a dimly lit hall. Lupin went to press the button for the elevator, but Jigen stopped him, "Let me. I need the practice…" he said, and felt around for the button. He pressed it, and both entered the elevator. Fortunately this was lit enough for him to see.

"You didn't do bad… You're really getting used to everything, huh?" Lupin smirked, "Some team you guys are… Fujiko's pregnant, you can't see half the time, and Goemon's a cripple!"

"Ha-ha…. You make another crack like that and I'll hit you in the knees with my cane!" Jigen snapped. The doors opened, and the two exited.

Lupin looked downward at Jigen's cane as they came out of the hotel and began to walk down the city streets. The street was nearly deserted by this time, allowing Jigen's cane to move back and forth freely across the pavement, making a rolling noise as they went along, "So…. What'd you drag me out of bed for?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something…" Lupin replied.

"Yeah, I think we've pretty-much established that. But about what?" Jigen inquired.

"We'll never be safe as long as Remy's still around. We've got to do something to keep him from hurting us…. And now we've got families to think about along with it! We don't want him or any goons hurting them."

"Yeah, I know. But what are we going to do about it, kill him!?" Jigen laughed. He grew solemn at the sound of silence, and stopped dead, "Are—Are you kidding me?"

"No," Lupin shook his head, "Jigen, you're my best friend. We'd do anything for each other, go any distance—You said that yourself. Now's your time to prove it."

"But—Get past maximum security guards!? Lupin, I would do it, but how would I do it?" Jigen inquired.

"Just leave that to me. But I need your sharp shooting skills to finish the job… Believe me, the thought of killing someone—I'd avoid it if I could. I hate having blood on my hands, trust me. But this is in order to protect my family," Lupin said.

Jigen sighed, "This would've been a hell of a lot easier a year ago, when I didn't have to worry about Yukiko, or Ming…. Lupin, Ming's going to have a baby. What if some cops try to kill me after I whack off your brother? What if it's night by the time I get out, and I can't find my way out of there?"

"Ming's going to have a baby?" Lupin muttered in disbelief, and he turned a light shade of white.

"Yeah. We've been trying for a little while…. It's for Yuki…. She said she wanted a little brother, so…. I don't want my kids to grow up without one of their parents—I know what it's like, and it's hell."

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you, Jigen. You just have to trust me a little more than usual. I wouldn't ask you to do anything that I knew you weren't capable of," said Lupin sternly.

Jigen smiled, "Okay, Buddy. It's a deal. You tell me when to do it and where to be, and I'll do it. For your family, and mine."

"Jigen, there's no such thing as your family and mine. We're all one big family," Lupin replied. Jigen and he laughed, and the two continued to walk down the empty Japanese street. 


	17. Country Road, Take me Home

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lupin III characters. We know that by know, though…

Ohayo!

Read some information on the Lupin live action movie they're thinking about doing in America…. Praying to God, Shiva, Buddha, Allah—Anyone—That Hollywood does a good job. And the guy who produced _Schlinder's List _is the one who came out with the information about this…. That's just one of those things that make you go HUH!?…. I just hope to God it's not like the Lupin movie they made in Japan in '74. If you've ever seen screenshots of this thing, it's enough to make your blood run cold. Lupin's played by a Japanese man… In a white leisure suit…. With an ascot…. And Jigen sort of reminds me of Charlie Chan on some levels… And Goemon's not even in it, which is sort of a good thing, for him because they probably would've screwed him over just as bad… Sorry, just had to get that all out. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I know some have been looking forward to meeting the happy families. And if you can find the time, please review!

__

'The wind is low the birds will sing,

That you are part of everything,

Dear Prudence won't you open up your

eyes?'

--The Beatles, _'Dear Prudence'_

Chapter Seventeen

The Next Day: Country Road, Take me Home

"Jesus, Jigen! You think you can drive any less smooth!?" Lupin yelled to his driving comrade.

"Sorry! I can't help it if these people never bothered to pave their roads! Believe me—All of my fillings are rattling right now!" Jigen answered as he tried desperately to gain full control of the vehicle, "Goemon, you okay back there?"

"As good as can be expected," Goemon replied quietly. He turned to Amaya, "Your mother is coming as well, isn't she?"

"Later…. Maybe…" Amaya replied with a shrug, "I'm not sure…. Did you pick up the gallon of milk?"

"Yes," Goemon nodded, looking down at the plastic bag by his feet, "Boy, are they going to love _this_…"

The group pulled up to a temple, and Goemon let out a small shudder as he looked upward at the red structure. Lupin and Jigen got out first, and began to pull Goemon's wheelchair out from the back of the car, which proved itself to be a difficult task. Lupin gave the wheelchair a hard tug, and looked over at Jigen, and noticed the gunman remained frozen in position, "What the hell's wrong with you!? I need help!"

"Someone's got a sword pointed to my back…." Jigen said slowly. Lupin looked at him in shock, and quickly drew his gun and pointed it to the person wielding the sword. He smiled in good humor as he saw it was only a young boy.

"Hey, Kid, you want to let us get this?" Lupin asked, pointing the little boy's blade away from Jigen, "We'll play with you later."

The boy growled and jumped back, "Do not touch my sword! What business do you have here!?"

"The owners' son is getting married," Jigen replied, "We're the guests."

"Nonsense! I'm their only son!" he snapped in response.

"Huh?" Lupin frowned, "What's your name, kid?"

"Toshiro Ishikawa," he replied, sheathing his sword, "And you. What are your names? And why do you speak such lies?"

"They ain't lies, Kid," Jigen replied, lifting his fedora up. Jigen turned to Lupin, "You know who he looks just like?"

"I couldn't place it before, but, yeah…" Lupin nodded. The boy was about eight or nine, with black hair that was kept long, and dark eyes, and wore a white and blue gi. "You look just like Goemon, minus about twenty years!"

"Goemon?" Toshiro shot straight up suddenly in surprise, "Did you know him?"

"_Did_?" Jigen and Lupin asked in unison.

"He died before I was born," Toshiro said, looking downward. Currently, the car door flew open, and Goemon cautiously exited, placing his weight on a cane he had come with. Toshiro and he looked at one another in stunned silence, which Yukiko ended up breaking.

"Your little brother's cute," she whispered to Goemon. 

Toshiro looked over at her, and turned a light shade of red, but then turned his attention back to Goemon, "How do I know for sure you are who you say you are?"

"Find my mother and father," Goemon responded, "They will tell you who I am."

"My father's dead," Toshiro said quietly.

"Dead?" Goemon gulped dryly, and he suddenly grew frantic, "He's… How!? Who did this!? When!? Who killed my father!?"

"My father died from a heart attack about three years ago," Toshiro replied solemnly.

"A…" Goemon leaned against the car, stunned, "Dead! How could this happen!?"

"I told you already!" Toshiro snapped, "It's not like he was your father! You can't be! If you are, why did you leave the family!?"

"Let me see my mother. Is she okay?" Goemon asked in great concern.

"Mom's fine," Toshiro hissed, "You should leave. Please. I don't want to have to fight you."

"Put down that toy and let me through, child. I don't know for sure if you are who you say you are, either!" Goemon snapped.

"Would you two stop it!? You're both sounding like stubborn children! Goemon, get in the wheelchair!" said Amaya authoritatively. Goemon sighed heavily, hobbled to the wheelchair Lupin and Jigen had finally wriggled out of the van. Toshiro smiled in satisfaction, but this quickly vanished when all heard a woman's yelling from the temple.

"GOEMON!" a husky woman in a kimono screamed, running down the steps and to the wheelchair-bound Japanese man. She embraced him tightly, to the point of Goemon choking for air.

"Woman! Stop your coddling this instant!" Goemon yelled. She quickly dropped him back into the wheelchair, and Goemon leaned back, looking upward at the sky. He looked back at her, and a look of realization crossed his face, "Mom!? Oh my God…." When he had left, his mother had had a full head of black hair and had been thinner than Jigen.

"Oh, thank the Kami (Shinto term for Gods), you recognize me! Where were you!?" she asked.

"Uh…. She doesn't read the papers much, does she?" Lupin muttered to Jigen. Jigen nodded numbly in response.

"Toshi, this is your older brother, Goemon," said Goemon's mother, taking the little boy by the shoulders and placing him in front of his older brother. Toshiro looked upward at Goemon wordlessly, and Goemon looked downward at him once more, "I'm sure you heard about your father by now…" she sighed sadly.

"Yes," Goemon nodded, "I—Where's Uncle Heiji? Or Grandfather?"

"Your grandfather's still _alive_!?" Yukiko gasped in astonishment.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Apparently there's a lot I've missed out on in the past, oh, ten years…." Goemon answered, turning back to Yukiko.

"I can reassure you, both are still living. What I would like to know now is who these people are…" said Goemon's mother.

"Well…. This is Arsene Lupin, my boss and one of my best friends…. That's Fujiko Lupin, Lupin's wife and another associate. This is Daisuke Jigen, my coworker and a friend as well. This is Yukiko Jigen, his daughter—My niece—And his wife, Li Yan Jigen."

"Well, it's actually Ming, but that's a long story…" Ming replied.

"And who are you?" inquired the woman, pointing to Amaya.

"Amaya Zenigata," Amaya replied.

"She's my fiancée, Mother…" Goemon said slowly, "We've been engaged for a few months. I came because I want to get married here, at the temple, "Mom… Mom, do you feel all right? I—I think you need to seat yourself for a few moments… You look very pale….."

"I send you away ten years ago to get a gallon of milk, and you come back wanting to get married…." she muttered in disbelief, "What happened? Where did I go wrong? Really, come on… What happened? Why did you leave?"

"Maybe you all should go. I have some issues to resolve," said Goemon, turning to the others.

"Come on," Yukiko jumped out of the car and put her fedora on her head. She took Toshiro by the hand and drug him away, "Come on, let's go play! I don't see many kids my age!"

"Well, that's got to come from her mother…" Lupin muttered to Jigen, "She actually admits she likes people. She doesn't wait for someone to make the first move…"

"I don't always wait! I didn't wait with Ming!" Jigen hissed quietly.

"You know, we can go for a walk, too, Jigen… We don't get too much time alone anymore, and there's not much we can do besides wait," Ming said quietly, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Why don't we go park the car together?"

"Huh? I—Oh, okay…" Jigen smiled and nodded.

"Oh, God!" Lupin yelped as he caught the gist of Ming's words, "Nothing too freaky, guys! It's a rental!" he called. Goemon sighed heavily and put a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Come on, Goemon. We have a lot to talk about," said Goemon's mother, taking his wheelchair and leading him up the temple via a ramp on the side.

"Well, I guess that leaves us all alone, Fujiko," Lupin said with a wide smile.

"Not quite," Amaya said quietly. Both turned, and Fujiko smirked as she read Amaya's agitated expression.

"Amaya, don't worry, she'll like you!" said Fujiko reassuringly, taking a few steps towards her.

"It's not her I'm worried about. It's my mother," Amaya replied nervously. As she spoke, a silver Audi pulled up to the temple, and Amaya's eyes grew wide in horror. 

A Creek by the Temple:

Yukiko laughed again as she jumped across another stone, Toshiro following close behind her. She finally crossed to the other side, the young boy following close after her. Toshiro looked back at the creek, and bent down to drink some water. Yukiko took a step back and frowned, "Do you know what government waste that water's crawling with?" Yukiko asked.

"No," Toshiro replied as he rose and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "And I guess it's better I don't, huh?" he smirked, and flicked her hat upward, "What's with the goofy hat, anyway?"

"It's not goofy!" Yukiko responded, "It helps me to shoot better! Just like with my dad!"

"Shoot? Quaint," Toshiro smirked, "What do you have, a popgun?"

"A Walther P-38, just like Lupin!" Yukiko snapped, "And I can fire it, too!"

Toshiro, seemingly unimpressed, sat down on a smooth rock, and looked around at the nature surrounding him. Yukiko, seeing as how he was in no hurry to move, sighed and sat down next to him, "So, what do you like to do for fun around here?"

"Swimming, martial arts—I like listening to music," he replied, "I found some records in the basement of the temple a couple of months ago."

"What? Do you like classical stuff? That boring crap, right?" Yukiko inquired.

"No," Toshiro shook his head, "Elvis."

"Oh," Yukiko's face lit up suddenly, "I like Judy Garland. And Gene Kelly, too! But Elvis isn't bad! You aren't, either!" 

"What?" Toshiro shot his head up.

"I don't get to talk to many people around my age—Mostly adults, or at least older people… Although you sound like one of the older people," said Yukiko.

"Well, I don't have anyone to talk to, either. Except for my sensai, my grandfather, uncle, and mother… Oh, and my pet birds! I have three of them!" said Toshiro proudly, "They're green with red chests! And they have brown eyes, and they sound very beautiful! You ought to hear them!"

Yukiko smiled widely, "Hey, you want to go look around this place a little more? They have nothing like this in France, and I lived in the city in Japan, so I couldn't see much like this!"

"Don't worry—You're around this long enough, this all starts to look boring, too," Toshiro answered.

Back at the Temple:

A middle-aged Japanese woman stepped out of the car, and Fujiko, Lupin, and Amaya could see she was on a cell phone, "Yeah. Well, my reception sucks because I'm in the middle of BFE—So I'll call you later. Bye." She turned off the cell phone and turned her attention to Amaya, "Where the hell have you been!? You leave almost a year ago, and suddenly I'm reading on the news how you're an accomplice to robbery! Jesus, I should've never have let you go off and join that Shinto Temple…. I knew it was some sort of cult!"

"Nice to see you too, Mom. I've been great, how about you?" Amaya inquired stiffly.

"Good. Worried sick, though!" she answered in a snap. She looked over at Lupin and Fujiko, "Aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"Long story, Ma'am," Lupin replied with a smile, "I'm a great fan of your husband's work."

"I'm sure. And he's my _ex_-husband," Amaya's mother answered.

"Jeeze, can't anymore just have a set of normal parents?" Fujiko muttered.

"Not in this family," Amaya sighed, "Mom, Dad's on his way now, so—"

"What? Your father's coming!?" Amaya's mother yelped.

"Yeah…" Amaya bit her lip, "Come on, I want you to meet someone…. My fiancée…."

"Your _what_?" Amaya's mother looked above her sunglasses, "You're dating now!?"

"Yeah," Amaya nodded, "Come on. Let's go up to the temple. He's in there."

"Are you marrying one of those religious freaks?" Amaya's mother asked painfully as her daughter led her up the stairs of the temple, Lupin and Fujiko close behind them. Amaya shook her head, and opened the door of the house behind the temple. There sat Goemon in the living room, his mother across from him. One could tell the way the conversation had gone by the annoyed look on the samurai's face.

"Mom, this is Goemon Ishikawa XIII," Amaya said proudly, walking over to her future husband.

"Oh my God, you're marrying a hippie," Amaya's mother answered, putting a hand to her face and shaking her head tiredly.

A Little Ways Outside the Temple:

"Yeah, this was definitely one of your better ideas," Jigen said to Ming as he sat up in the back of the van began to retie his tie around his neck. He found his hat in the driver's seat, and put it back on his head, "There's not much privacy anymore, especially when we go travelling."

"I know," Ming nodded as she stretched and sat up in the back of the van, "And we'll have even less time now, with the baby. We still have to tell everyone…"

"Lupin and Yukiko know, but that's it," Jigen answered. He looked around quietly, then looked at Ming again, "You know, they're probably still just talking…" he said in a mutter suddenly.

Ming sighed, "Okay… Fine…." she leaned forward, put her arms around Jigen's neck, and kissed him. Jigen smiled and laid her down on the floor of the minivan, both oblivious to a set of eyes outside.

"You kids almost done!?" they heard suddenly. Jigen and Ming both looked upward in surprise, and Jigen quickly drew his gun.

"Rat-boy!" Jigen yelled in a mixture of surprise and anger as he spotted the familiar figure standing at the opened car door, "What in God's name are you doing here!?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Rat-boy responded with a sly laugh, "And here I was, thinking you were Lupin's bitch! Is he very jealous?"

"Why does everyone who thinks we're a couple always think I'm the bitch!?" Jigen asked in frustration as he worked his way to the front seat of the car.

"Can I get a lift?" asked the fellow thief.

"Yeah. How about to the ocean? I'll even give you a nice pair of cement shoes as a parting gift!" Jigen replied in a snap.

"Who are you?" Ming inquired as she sat back up in the van and adjusted her blouse.

"Friend of the family. How about you?" asked Rat-boy.

"I'm his wife," Ming replied, pointing to Jigen.

"Jigen!? Married!?" Rat-boy laughed.

"Yeah. Why the hell is that so hard to believe!?" Jigen inquired angrily.

"Nothing. I just didn't think you had enough money to pay a girl to actually marry you!" Rat-boy responded.

"This cannot possibly get any worse…." Jigen muttered, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"Hey, Love. Can I get a lift? The cab wouldn't take me up all of the way," Jigen raised his head, and saw Collin now standing next to Rat-boy.

"Holy—Fine! Get in, both of you!" Jigen snapped, and gently pushed Ming off of him. He climbed into the driver's seat, and turned the car on as the two entered, "It's bad enough Goemon's meeting up with his family again. Now he has an annoying rat and his gay stalker to contend with!"

Rat-boy looked over at Collin nervously, and scooted away from him. Collin leered, "Not if you were the last man on Earth." Collin said in a hiss.

Back at the Temple:

"Hippie!?" Goemon shrieked in response.

"Amaya, can I speak to you?" Amaya's mother asked quickly, taking her daughter by the arm and leading her out. As the door closed, all could hear yelling from the other side. Goemon groaned and put a hand over his eyes, and shook his head.

"Why is God punishing me? What next? My father exhuming himself just to beat me for insolence?" Goemon muttered to himself. The door opened again, but instead of Amaya and her mother, Jigen, Ming, Collin, and the Rat-boy entered. Goemon looked at Jigen coldly, and unsheathed his sword. Lupin's eyes widened, and he quickly reached for the sword, pulling it away from Goemon.

"Goemon, are you okay?" his mother inquired.

"No! No, I'm not!" Goemon replied a yell, wheeling away from them, "Why the hell you brought them here Jigen—Damn it, I need to speak to Amaya! I should have never come in the first place! I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Goemon," his mother started, and rose from her seat.. 

"Save it!" Goemon snapped, and quickly exited from the living room.

"I miss something?" Collin inquired after an awkward silence.

"Poor boy. And he used to be so happy, too…" Goemon's mother sighed.

"Him!?" Lupin yelped, "Happy!? How!? What the hell happened to him!?"

"He was very hyperactive. He sensai managed to focus his energy, though… And we also had him on Ritalin at some point…" she replied, "Good God, what would his father say to all of this? He's getting married, and he didn't inform any members of the family until recently! After ten years of nothing but an occasional card with a large sum of money—Money he stole! His poor father—It broke his heart that his son had become something like that…. That's what drove him to his death…"

"Did you actually tell him that!?" Fujiko gasped.

"Of course. It's true. My husband was still strong before Goemon left. But after he vanished and Toshiro was born, his father's health deteriorated rapidly…"

"You told him he was responsible for his father's death!?" Lupin gaped in surprise.

"You bitch!" Jigen snapped angrily. Goemon's mother looked over at the American severely, "Well, you know what, it's true! He's not any more responsible for his old man's death as I am for mine! Jesus—I'm going to go find him and talk some sense into him…" 

"Good idea," said Lupin, "Ming, Fujiko, you go see what's going on with Amaya—I'm going to watch over these two chuckleheads…."

"Hey!" Collin snapped in response, folding his arms, "Bloody Frenchman… Looks more gay than I do!" Rat-boy looked over at Collin once more, and backed away from him a little, "Freaking please! Don't flatter yourself!" Collin sighed heavily.

Jigen exited the house, and found Goemon not far from the home, overlooking the land his family had owned for generations. Jigen sighed heavily and sat down next to Goemon, and searched his pockets. He retrieved a yo-yo, and looked downward at in interest. He flicked it out a few times, catching it every time, "I do this when I feel like smoking…"

"Does it work?" Goemon inquired.

"Sometimes," Jigen replied. He stopped throwing the yo-yo, and looked down at the red object, "You know, my dad died five years ago…."

"A victorious shootout, I suppose?" Goemon asked.

"Nah. He was insane from syphilis by the time he croaked. He got it when I was still a kid. My grandfather died of syphilis, too. I'm the first one in three generations who doesn't have some sort of STD. I actually saw him once before he died—He was crazy as a loon, and kept calling me Frank…" Jigen admitted, "It wasn't your fault that your dad kicked the bucket. It happens to everyone. It was just his time…"

"But perhaps I should have stayed… I could have helped my family…. They needed me…" Goemon looked downward, "And Toshiro! I had a little brother I didn't even know about, Jigen! I don't know what to say around him!"

"Well, I had a daughter I didn't know about. So I guess I can relate with you…" Jigen looked up at him from the brim of his hat, "You know what, if your family doesn't like Amaya, so what!? Screw them and their approval! And the same goes for her and that yuppie mother she has! I almost feel sorry for old Pops, being married to such a bitch… I can see why he went running…"

Goemon glanced outward at the oncoming sunset, "I suppose you're right, Jigen. Perhaps I was not the blame… But I still feel bad for abandoning them…. I'm sure there were times when Toshiro needed his older brother around…."

"Hey, where is he, anyway? And where's Yukiko, for that matter?" Jigen inquired, looking behind him. Both then faced one another in the shocked realization that they had not seen the children for hours. Goemon rolled back into the house, Jigen following after him.

Back Inside the House:

"You—You lost them!?" Ming yelped, "Jigen, you lost Yukiko!? And Goemon, you lost Toshiro!? Oh my God…. They could be anywhere!" Amaya by this time was back in the living room with her mother, both looking icily at one another. Amaya's expression did change, however, when she heard of Yukiko's disappearance.

"I can't believe you lost her! And you expect us to raise a baby!?" Ming yelled to Jigen.

"Baby!?" Goemon turned to Jigen in surprise.

"God, and he's the last person I'd want dipping in the gene pool!" Collin muttered.

"I hear you on that one," Rat-boy admitted, "Baretta having one kid is one too many."

There was a knock on the door, and Ming opened it. There stood Yukiko and Toshiro, and behind them were Zenigata and Natasha. He had given Yukiko a set of handcuffs to play with, and she practiced picking out of them as she stood there.

"I found them on the drive up here," Zenigata said, pointing downward to the duo.

"Thanks, Pops," Jigen bent down in front of Yukiko, "Are you okay!?"

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded, "Toshiro showed me around the place. It's really neat; they have a creek there!" she turned to Toshiro, "Do you want to show me your birds?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah! Come on!" Toshiro began to run up the stairs, Yukiko following close after him. Amaya's mother looked scornfully at Zenigata, and then turned her expression to shock as she laid eyes on Natasha.

"Hello, Koichi," she said quietly.

"Uh… Himichi… Nice to see you again," Zenigata replied quietly, looking downward at the ground.

"Who are you?" she asked Natasha.

"I—" Natasha stopped, "I'm a good friend of his…."

"Wow," Himichi shook her head, "I don't believe it…. You're a piece of work, Koichi… Hey, Lady, don't bother—He's intelligent, but he has no idea in hell how to run a family…."

"Can we please not start this here!?" Amaya snapped.

"Toshiko, after everything that happened—I had to work us up from nothing!" Himichi answered.

"Mom, you're just bitter. I know what happened, but it's all different now! I'm grown up!" Amaya replied.

"You're twenty-three!" her mother yelled.

"She's twenty-four," Zenigata answered quietly, "Her birthday was last month, Himichi."

Himichi looked at him in a glare, and shook her head, "Listen. It's late. I know the wedding's tomorrow, so I'll be there then. I just have to go…" she pushed her way past Zenigata and Natasha and exited the home.

"And to think… I still have to explain to my uncle and grandfather where I've been," Goemon muttered, breaking the silence. He turned to his mother, and walked over to her, "I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, but you must understand that I did not mean any harm by it—"

"Any harm!?" his mother bolted from her seat, "Any harm!? You abandoned your family, when we spent years instilling a sense of loyalty, honor and trust in you!"

"I am loyal, but only to people who are loyal to me. I have honor, but it is not the usual kind. And I do trust people, but only a select few," Goemon replied.

His mother shook her head, "You aren't the same person you were ten years ago… You had no care for money, only for knowledge—And you took up most of your time by studying to become the best samurai since Goemon Ishikawa the first!"

"I am good, Mother. You just never quite saw it. You loved me, but you never encouraged me," Goemon replied, "Now I come to allow you to meet my future wife. And unlike everyone else in my family, I am marrying her because I actually love her, not because she's from a prominent family. If anything, her family is infamous."

"Just like ours is now," his mother said with a wry laugh, "You certainly did place our family back on the map. The media would could, you know. Ask about you, or if we knew any of your friends, which until now I did not. These are the people you are loyal to, I suppose? People who you just 'met up with'."

"Actually, we all tried to kill one another before we teamed up," Lupin interjected. Fujiko and Jigen nodded their heads in addition.

"I—" his mother sighed, and looked downward, "You are welcomed to use the temple, Goemon. Amaya, I am not sure if I like you or not because I am not yet sure of your character. But I so far have a good feeling about you. I am sure you two will be very happy here. Welcome home, Goemon-chan, I'm glad you've finally come back to stay…"

"Back to stay!?" all yelped in response.


	18. Sunshine Superman

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lupin characters—They belong to Monkey Punch, Pioneer, blah, blah….

Allo!

How're you guys doing? I know I've been busy as hell lately… Trying to juggle this among a million other things… Well, it's getting close to the chapter everyone's been waiting for…. No, not the end—The Ishikawa-Zenigata wedding. Anyone who's just skimming these chapters and read 'Ishikawa-Zenigata wedding' probably thinks I'm some weirdo perv now. If you're only skimming, go back and read the chapters! I know there's a lot, but it'll make sense if you do!!! Well, I warned them…. I'll be back soon, guys, but until then, enjoy this next installment.

__

'Hey, Bungalow Bill, 

What did you kill,

Bungalow Bill?'

--The Beatles, _'The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill'_

Chapter Eighteen

Immediately after Chapter Seventeen: Sunshine Superman

"You really do like Elvis, huh?" Yukiko muttered as she looked around Toshiro's room, and noted all of the posters on the walls.

"Yeah, but I like other music, too," he replied as he kneeled down and retrieved his record player from underneath his desk.

"Like who?" she inquired, sitting down next to him.

"Well, I just found this record today. Someone threw it out, and I picked it up," said Toshiro, removing some papers off of an album and putting it on. There was a small pause, and then the music began to blare loudly. Yukiko jumped back in surprise, her fedora falling from her head.

"What is it?" she inquired, "Who's it by?"

"The Beatles," Toshiro replied, "Have you heard of them?"

"Yeah," Yukiko sat back in position, and adjusted her hat, "They're pretty good." Both turned back as they heard yelling from outside, and they sighed.

"Guess they're at it again…." Toshiro muttered.

"They haven't stopped since we came in…" Yukiko said sadly, and turned her attention back to the record player.

Outside:

Rat-boy and Collin had wisely chosen to leave, and return in the morning. Goemon sat in stunned silence; was his mother expecting him to stay? Lupin and Jigen were in an argument, about what he did not know nor did he care to know. Amaya remained motionless while Fujiko began to speak to her, and Ming currently joined in the fighting with Jigen and Lupin. Zenigata looked around as if this were nothing new, and Natasha glanced over at the group nervously.

He turned to his mother, and spoke, "I did not come to stay. I came simply to stay a little while…."

"Then you're gone for another ten years!?" his mother finished in a yell, "Your grandfather and uncle are upstairs right now! What am I going to tell them!? That their missing relative has come to stay, but only for a little while!? Someone has to look after the shrine!"

"Then let Uncle Heiji do it!" Goemon snapped, "Mother, I have a career! A career I cannot quickly get out of! I made a decision ten years ago, and I am standing behind it!"

"Lord, you're stubborn… We should've never have taken you off of your medication… It made you irritable…" his mother muttered.

"No, listening to everyone's _bitching _made me irritable. The medication only made me enigmatic," Goemon responded as he glanced over at the arguing Lupin, Jigen, and Ming.

"Where you learned this language…" she sighed and put a hand to her head, "I suppose we can straighten this out in the morning, when we see you. Believe me, Goemon, we're very happy that you've met someone, but I'm not sure if she meets our credentials."

"I know, Mom," Goemon nodded, "You are just worried for my own well being. I will see you in the morning," he turned to leave.

"Would you take Toshiro for the night?" she asked. Goemon turned back to her, "It's just… He doesn't know you very well, and he always wanted the chance to meet his older brother…."

"You told him I was dead," said Goemon.

"After leaving us like you did, you were dead to us for quite a while," she admitted.

Goemon paused, "Yes. Have him pack his things."

"All right," his mother stood, and walked into Toshiro's room. She exited a few moments later, looking very pale and shaken, "They're gone!" she yelled.

"Well, where are they?" Jigen asked.

"The window was open. This note was there on the wall," she said, passing Jigen a note. He looked downward, and read over it quickly.

"Lupin, you might want to see this," Jigen folded the note back up, and passed it to his friend. Lupin read it while Jigen remained silent, and Jigen was caught totally off guard when Lupin crumpled the note up and threw it at his head. Jigen turned, and picked it up, and unfolded it.

"What does it say?" Ming asked him.

"Remy wants a fight," Jigen answered, putting the paper in his jacket pocket, "With me. At 4:57 A.M.."

"Why such a specific time?" Goemon asked.

"Because the sun won't be up until 4:58," Jigen replied after a pause.

"Listen, I'll do it. I'll just put a mask on," Lupin suggested.

"No," Jigen shook his head, "I promised you, remember?"

"Promised? I didn't hear about this," said Fujiko.

"You're not going to," Lupin replied, "It's between Jigen and me."

"That man has my Toshiro," Goemon's mother wept frantically.

"He won't for long," Goemon said to her. He turned to Jigen, "Does it say where to go?"

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "One bullet, one shot, one winner…"

"Oh God," Ming shook her head, and put one hand over her mouth.

Jigen walked over to her, and looked downward, "Hey, have a little more faith than that, all right? I'll be home in time for breakfast." He leaned inward and kissed her, and Ming choked out a laugh.

"You're buying," she said in a whisper.

"Okay," Jigen nodded, and then turned from her back to his friends, "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with. If Remy so much as looks at Yukiko wrong I'll put six bullets in him."

Lupin looked over at Jigen with a brief sense of confusion; he had rarely seen that side of Jigen, that side that showed how he still hung on to humanity..

The others followed Lupin and Jigen out, and Goemon's mother stopped him briefly, "Are you positive Toshiro will be all right?"

"I would trust Lupin and Jigen with my own life," Goemon responded.

"He's all I have right now," she said quietly.

"Don't worry. He will be returned to you," Goemon reassured her, and then left with the others.

"So, what the hell are we going to do?" Lupin asked once they were outside.

"I told you—I'm going to fight him," said Jigen as he unfolded his cane.

"But you won't be able to fight him! You won't be able to see!" snapped Lupin.

"I can hear him, though," Jigen answered calmly, "It's all a matter of waiting for him. I'm positive I can do it, just like I'm positive Yuki wouldn't let him do anything to her or Toshiro."

"What time is it now?" asked Goemon.

"One in the morning," Lupin answered as he looked downward at his watch, "Jigen, you don't have to do this for me. I can get Yukiko and Toshiro back, just give me an hour…"

"No," Jigen shook his head, "You're right, Lupin. As long as Remy's breathing, we'll be in danger."

"You two have talked about this before?" Goemon asked in disbelief.

"Lupin asked me to kill Remy for him a few days ago," Jigen replied.

"But you hate killing!" Goemon replied, turning to Lupin.

"I know," Lupin answered, avoiding eye-contact with his samurai friend, "But I'm desperate. If my dad can spring him out once, he can do it any time. And he can come back again and again to try to get even with us. He has nothing to lose. I can't think of anything else to do; I tried Mr. Nice Guy."

"Lupin, Jigen…" Goemon began, but trailed off from lack of words.

"Well, I've got a few hours," Jigen started, "Can anyone point me back to the car? I left some scotch in there."

"We'll go with you," Lupin said.

"But don't expect me to drink," Goemon replied, looking downward at his cast.

Later, about 4:40 A.M.:

The three men came to the spot where Remy had told Jigen to meet him. The sky was turning a reddish color, indicating storms, Goemon noted. There was a slight breeze, so wind resistance would be against the two gunmen.

Remy was on the other side of the field, his guy lying at his side. He smiled as he saw the three men, "Glad you gentlemen showed up. I think I have two little things your missing."

"Listen, you jerk, we're just here to get them. Let them go, and I won't shoot," Jigen warned.

"Yes you will. You want nothing more than to see me dead," Remy retorted quickly.

"True. But this is your last chance," Jigen warned.

"Just quit talking and take your place," Remy snapped.

Jigen growled, and gritted his teeth together. How the hell was he going to go this, he wondered as he followed the sound of Lupin's footsteps to the place Remy had marked for him. Lupin took Jigen's hand before he left his side, and spelt out, 80 N, 20E. A smirk slowly appeared on Jigen's face, and he nodded.

"You two fruitcups done holding hands?" Remy sighed, "I want to get this freakin' over with…"

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, and walked away from Jigen. The two gunmen stood one in front of the other, and Jigen jumped a little as a breeze passed. He prayed that it would soon die down; sound was essential to him, especially now. He quickly felt for his gun at his side, and, feeling it still there, he nodded in satisfaction.

The sky was beginning to slowly turn gray, giving Jigen a slight idea as to his surroundings. Remy looked behind him, then back at Jigen, and then at his watch, "One more minute. You got any last words before I shoot your ass dead?"

"Last words are for people who haven't said enough," Jigen snapped back.

"Karl Marx quote, right? Quaint," Remy smirked, and looked at his watch again, "About twenty seconds…."

"Come on, sun…" Jigen muttered to himself.

Ten… Nine…. Eight….

"Jesus, please, a little more light," Jigen continued, "This isn't frickin' fair…"

Seven…. Six… Five….

"Crap…. Come on…" 

Four…. Three… . Two….

"Well, here goes everything," Jigen said to himself.

One….

Remy quickly jumped to the right, and two shots were fired. Goemon and Lupin both held their breaths and waited as the two men remained stationary. Remy hobbled back a few steps, and began to choke. Jigen sighed heavily in relief, and put his gun back in his holster. The sun was beginning to rise over the mountains, and this gave Jigen enough light to see how close Remy had really come. He removed his fedora and looked at the bullet hole right in the center of it.

"Holy crap…" Jigen muttered in disbelief. He looked back upward, "I freakin' did it, didn't I?"

"You sure as hell did," Goemon muttered as he bent down and felt for the now collapsed Remy's pulse, "Gone…. Nothing…" he wheeled back, and Lupin stood next to him. Goemon looked upward at Lupin with a look of confusion, "He tried to harm you and your family, yet you look as though you're going to cry how him…"

"He's still my brother…" Lupin replied quietly. He looked upward at Jigen, "I'm going to get him to a funeral home… Jigen, Goemon—Go get the kids…." He bent downward and lifted Remy up, and began to walk away from him, "I really hate to lie to you guys, but I can't have him hanging over our heads, but I couldn't exactly kill Remy, either!"

The bullet in Jigen's gun had been replaced while they had been busy arguing. Instead of a deadly metal one, Remy had been shot with a type of tranquilizer that briefly stopped his pulse, and gave all the signs of death, "So, Rem, just you and me…. This is the last time I save your ass…. God, I'm such a sentimental coward when it all comes down to it!" he walked to the cottage, and to the van. He placed Remy in the back seat, and began to drive off.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Remy muttered as he came to, "Just get it over with?"

"Because I'm not death. I don't decide who goes and when. I'm Robin Hood, I decide _what_ goes and when…." Lupin replied as they drove along the highway, "I'm giving you one one-way ticket to England. You better stay there if you expect to live any longer. I saved you once, Rem, but this is the only time I'm doing it. I won't be so kind next time."

"You're such a Goddamned idealist…" Remy muttered as he sat up in the seat, "What'd you tell the boys?"

"They both think you're dead," Lupin replied, "I'd like to start to get along with you Remy, I really would. You'd be a great addition to the team."

"I don't know about the getting along, but I sure as hell know I don't want to be part of your team," Remy replied bluntly. "England, uh? Could you possibly find a more boring place?"

"You ever heard of Gibsonton, Florida?" Lupin inquired.

"No."

"Neither have most folks," Lupin answered, "Just stay out of trouble. The airport's up here. I slipped some bills in your pocket, just to help you get on your feet."

Remy paused, and shook his head as he wearily exited the car. He bent downward, "Hey, Arsene. About the getting along thing—Who knows, maybe someday…. But… Thanks for not killing my ass, I guess."

"Don't mention it," Lupin replied as he rolled up his window, "For God's sakes, please don't mention it, ever again…." He looked back in his review at Remy as he drove back towards the Shinto temple, and he sighed, "I really should consider growing a spine sometime…." He said to himself.

Lupin arrived back at the Shinto Temple when the sun had come up completely over the entire property. Jigen emerged from the woods, both Toshiro and Yukiko in hand.

"Hi, Lupin!" Yukiko waved.

"Hi, Yuki," Lupin nodded and walked over to the two children, "Remy didn't hurt you guys, did he?"

"No. He just came in and knocked us both out cold. He took my gun and his sword, but Dad found them for us again," Yukiko answered nonchalantly.

"We had already escaped the place of our captivity. We were on our way home when Mr. Jigen found us," Toshiro replied. He turned to Jigen, "Thank you again, Mr. Jigen, and Mr. Lupin."

"Hey, where's your brother?" Lupin asked suddenly, looking around the fields for any sign of Goemon.

"Getting ready for the wedding, I think," Toshiro responded after a pause. He sighed, "Well, better go tell my mother I'm all right…."

"That'd be a good idea," Jigen said.

"Yeah, you know your mom can be a bitch, but she still loves and worries about you," Lupin interjected.

"I suppose," Toshiro answered as he began to walk up the stairway to the cottage. His mother stuck her head out of the window and screamed his name out of joy. Toshiro sighed, shook his head, and continued up the stairway.

"Some family he's got," Lupin muttered, "Can't wait to meet Heiji and his grandfather…"

"Funny, I can," Jigen answered. He looked downward at his daughter, "C'mon Yuki. I'll carry you up if you want."

"Well... Okay… But I'm getting a little big to do this now…" Yukiko replied.

"You tell me that when you turn nine," Jigen retorted as he placed Yukiko on his shoulders and began to walk with her.

"Dad, why the hell is there a bullet hole in your hat?" asked Yukiko as they began to walk away.

Lupin chuckled happily to himself and put his hands in his pockets, and then began to walk upward with them. They were greeted by the group, which now included Uncle Heiji as well as Goemon the Eleventh. Heiji's stern expression frightened Lupin, and Grandfather's 'where the hell am I?' expression disturbed him even more. Lupin sat down on a mat in one of the few chairs and turned to Grandfather.

"Goemon—What in God's name did you do with your hair?" asked Grandfather, "You look like Lupin the Third…."

Lupin and he stared silently, "Fujiko!!" Lupin yelled, rose, and ran to find his wife.

"You're even starting to sound like him!" Grandfather snapped in addition.

Lupin searched through the home, and stopped at one room, on the second story. He pressed his ear against the door, and listened intently.

On the other side of the door:

"Are you positive you want to do this?" Goemon's mother sighed heavily as she watched her son from his place at the dresser.

"Yes, Mother," Goemon answered as he scanned over the dresser drawer. He watched in the mirror as his mother opened the closet door and pulled out a plastic bag that hung from a wire hanger. She unzipped it, and laid the gi out on the bed.

"This was your father's," she said solemnly as she looked down at the gi.

Goemon walked over to her and stood next to his mother, "You want me to—"

"If, if you have one already, that's okay. I, I mean…" she stuttered, and began to pack the outfit away.

Goemon stopped her, "It's all right. I will wear it," said Goemon. His mother smiled widely, and he took the gi and walked behind a screen. He emerged moments later dressed in the blue and black outfit.

"You look a lot like him," she said with a smile. She turned him around and took a small box from the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Goemon asked.

"Getting that hair out of your face," she replied, "We want your friends to know you're the groom, and with hair like that, you look somewhat like the bride." Goemon glared, but remained silent as his mother tied his hair back. He looked in the mirror, and turned his head from side to side, "Good," she patted his shoulder, and began to walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Goemon.

"To see Amaya. That girl her father brought with him probably has no idea about Shinto marriages," she replied, and exited.

"God love her…." Goemon trailed off, and looked in the mirror again, "I need to remind myself to never let her fix my hair again…"

"What the hell is up with you?" he heard. He swerved around, and saw Lupin standing in the doorway, "I met your grandfather—He's a little, well, you know—"

"He's a loon," Goemon sighed.

"Uh, yeah," Lupin nodded, "He thought I was you, and… Just make sure I don't sit next him during the whole thing… It's only a few hours away now, you know. Then it's sorry, ladies—They're taken."

"I don't mind. You don't meet many good women, and I just happened to have met one…. And go figure, it's a Zenigata," Goemon shook his head.

Lupin laughed, "Hey, good luck, Buddy."

"Thanks…" Goemon sighed, "I think I'll need it…"

"Goemon, your mother is insane!" Amaya screamed from down the hall, "Ow, you're tugging on my hair!"

"Well it wouldn't if you brushed it better!" Goemon's mother snapped in response.

"Ancestors, please watch over me…." Goemon muttered, holding his hand to his head and shaking it.


	19. One of These Nights

DISCLAIMER:

Hi!

Hey, Kuwabara, I know you had a few questions, so let me see what I can do: First of all, Rat-boy is a character who was featured in the Lupin the Third the television series they showed on Cartoon Network originally. I did make up Goemon's family especially for this story, and there's 156 episodes of the Lupin series they are showing on Cartoon Network right now. The one they're showing is actually the second Lupin TV series—The first series had twenty-three (?) episodes and the third series they had later on had twenty-six episodes. The Lupin Encyclopedia website elaborates on this more. An interesting side note: Anyone ever heard of Lupin the Eighth? No crap. There's only episode of it that was fully completed. Premise: Lupin the Eighth and his gang (including the ancestors of Jigen, Goemon, and Fujiko, and even Zenigata) steal and plunder in a futuristic setting. If anyone has any idea where I can find screenshots of this, please let me know. I've been dying to find screenshots.

P.S.: I'm sorry this intro's going a little long, but I wanted to talk to you guys on a more serious note. I know this story's going a little long, and I wondered if this bothered you guys or not. If you want more, let me know. I'd really appreciate the feedback. 

__

'Peter Brown called to say,

You can make it O.K.,

You can get married in Gibraltar near Spain,

Christ! You know it ain't easy,

You know how hard it can be,

The way things are going,

They're going to crucify me,'

-The Beatles, _'The Ballad of John and Yoko'_

Chapter Nineteen

A few Hours Later: One of These Nights

Lupin looked around the Shinto temple as he entered, and inhaled heavily, taking in the distinct smell of incense. He seated himself next to Jigen and Fujiko and looked around. In the tradition of Shinto weddings, the guests were made up of close friends and family, which consisted of himself, Fujiko, Jigen, Ming, Yukiko, Zenigata, Natasha, Toshiro, Himichi, Collin, Rat-boy, Mrs. Ishikawa and Grandfather. The stern and slightly frightening Uncle Heiji resided as the Shinto priest for the ceremony.

"Did we win the war!?" Grandfather called out suddenly, his voice echoing off the walls of the temple. All of the guests looked at one another in quiet confusion.

"Yes, Father," Goemon's mother replied, putting a hand on his arm, "Calm down now."

Grandfather turned to Lupin, "Goemon, aren't you the one getting married!? Why in the devil's name aren't you up there!?"

"I, uh…" Lupin sputtered, and then, after giving up trying to talk sense into the old man, turned to Jigen, "So, how's the family, Ally?" he asked slyly.

"You!" Jigen growled, and snapped his head over to Lupin "Did my mother tell you that!?"

"Was that really your nickname? Jeeze," Lupin muttered, "It's kind of cute. You look like an Al."

Jigen hissed, "And you look like a dead man!"

"Shut up!" Fujiko hissed in a whisper, "They're coming now!" Both men stopped, and turned back. Goemon came down first, his hair back and wearing his father's gi. He and wheeled in front of Uncle Heiji, and he looked back as he saw Amaya enter afterward. She was dressed in a completely white kimono and had her long hair done in an intricate style hidden under a white veil. She looked somewhat like a ghost, save her black hair and red lips. 

Lupin looked over at Himichi, and watched as she removed her glasses and wiped her eyes a few times. Perhaps she wasn't as heartless as he had thought. She probably was just very, very bitter.

"Why is it always the good ones that go off and get married?" Collin muttered bitterly to Rat-boy, whom he had been seated next to. He pointed his index finger at Amaya, "Bang…" he muttered, and then went back to his silent scowling.

After the sake ceremony, where the couple drank three cups of the drink, as custom went, it ended with the couple sacrificing twigs to the Kami by fire, and Heiji introduced the new husband and wife.

"Well, there goes the last of us…" Lupin muttered as he watched Goemon and Amaya exit out of the temple once more. He and Jigen heard a loud bawl and all turned and looked over at Zenigata, who was crying worse than Goemon's mother.

"I can't believe she's all grown up and married!" Zenigata yelled, clutching onto a somewhat embarrassed Natasha for support.

"There…. There…." Natasha answered, patting him on the back awkwardly. She looked upward toward the sky and muttered something in Yiddish, and then went back to Zenigata.

"Did we win the war!?" Grandfather called.

"Dad…." Yukiko started, and looked upward at her father, "If I ever get married, I'm getting eloped in Vegas. This family scares me…"

Later, a Tokyo Reception Hall:

"Mrs. Ishikawa, how are you doing?" Lupin asked jokingly as Amaya entered the reception hall, now dressed in a white party gown.

"Fine, thanks… Still really stunned, I guess…" Amaya answered in a laugh as she looked out at the crowd, which now consisted of many more Zenigata and Ishikawa relatives and friends, "Still pretty hard to believe…."

"Yeah, I know…" Lupin nodded, "Goemon's the last guy I'd expect to get married. Well, actually, Jigen is, but that's because I was convinced for a while that he didn't like women and that he liked me. The guy just dressed so well!"

Amaya's mother walked over to her daughter, and both looked at one another in silence. Himichi bowed down slowly, and Amaya returned the bow. Himichi nodded solemnly, and then walked over towards a group of her relatives.

"I guess that's as much as you're going to get…." said Lupin, somewhat stunned by Himichi's behavior.

"It was enough," Amaya replied with a cheerful smile.

Goemon walked over to her, and put his eyes to the ground, "This is the part where I would say something clever, but I can't think of anything right now. But I would like to know if you would like to dance."

Amaya laughed, "Cute…. All right…" she followed him out, and the two were soon lost in the crowd. Lupin smiled in satisfaction as he saw that Jigen had been drug out to the dance floor by Ming; he had had no clue that the mobster was also an exceptional dancer.

"Well, I think I know who you take after, Yukiko…." Lupin muttered as he watched Yukiko and Toshiro dancing together.

"Dammit, I'm leading!" Yukiko hissed to Toshiro once more.

"I'm the man—I'm supposed to lead," Toshiro answered.

"You're eight. You're a boy," Yukiko replied, "You'll be a man when you get a car."

"And you'll be a woman when you get a chest," Toshiro countered. Yukiko dug into his foot with her heel, and smiled wickedly in satisfaction.

"Witch!" Toshiro hissed.

"Momma's boy," Yukiko snapped back. She took his hands once more and continued to dance with him.

After a little while, Goemon had took a break from Amaya, and allowed her to go talk with a few of her cousins. He wasn't a very good dancer, anyway. He poured a cup of punch for himself, and drank a little. He nearly spat it out as he saw Collin on the other side of the table, looking straight at him.

"You look happy to see me…" Collin said with a wry laugh. He smiled, "I know you don't really like me that way—Hell, you plain don't like me, and I'm sure you didn't even want me here today! But, I'm glad for you, believe it or not. You're happy, and that makes me happy, if you can believe that…. I know, a bunch of sentimental crap, but it's true… I liked our date, but you left a little early."

"All right—That started out as a friendly comment, and it ended up as something perverted," said Goemon.

"That's just how I am," Collin answered with a small laugh, "You really are a little bandit, you know… You stole my common bloody sense… Congratulations, Love. If… If you all ever need anything, I have a lot of contacts around the entire world. See you around, Dear…"

"Are you going to stay?" Goemon inquired.

"Nah," Collin shook his head, "This really isn't my place, I know."

"You can stay if you wish," Goemon said.

"No, thanks," Collin smirked.

"Hey—Hope you find someone, too," said Goemon as Collin exited.

"Thanks. Good luck to you, Mona Lisa," Collin said as he walked out of the reception hall and to the parking lot.

"Dammit, I hope he didn't put a car bomb in one of the cars…" Goemon said to himself as an afterthought as he sipped his punch once more.

Later That Night, Back at the Hotel Room:

"I'm glad we finally did it. If we had waited a little longer, even for a month, people would've started to notice, and my father would have killed you." Amaya said with a smile as she looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror of her and her husband's hotel room, and turned to a side. She put a hand over her stomach, and took a deep breath inward, "We're really going to have our hands full, you know…. Fujiko's due almost any week now, and I heard today from Ming that she's actually carrying as well!"

"I hated keeping it from Lupin and Jigen, but we couldn't let our happy little estranged families find out, or the media," Goemon replied.

"Wouldn't my father have loved to wake up, open the paper, and find out I'm carrying the bastard child of a great samurai clansman?" Amaya laughed in response, and laid down on her side of the mat, "Goemon Ishikawa the Fourteenth—The product of one too many cups of sake."

"Please. Alcohol has caused me nothing but trouble these past few weeks," Goemon answered, looking downward at his cast. His friends had taken the liberty of writing get well messages on it, all without his consent, and while he had been asleep. Luckily, there was nothing too perverse scrawled across it, nothing that would make his mother berate him, like she had many times over the past few days for even the smallest thing.

"It's caused good things for you, too," Amaya replied, "If you hadn't been that plastered the night after our first date, we probably wouldn't have seen one another again!"

"Yes we would have. Because you were still looking for Zenigata," Goemon answered.

"I'm trying to make a point, baka!" Amaya chuckled, "Get some rest. We'll be off on another plane back home tomorrow, finally!"

"Thank God for familiar places," Goemon sighed, laying down on the mat.

"Isn't that a song?" Amaya asked after a pause.

"What?" Goemon lifted his head from the mat and looked over at Amaya.

"I could swear that's a song…" Amaya muttered, "That's going to drive me insane all night…"

"And you're going to drive both me and the baby insane! Go to sleep," Goemon grumbled.

"Do you think it's by the Carpenters?" Amaya inquired.

The Hotel Room Next Door:

A black fedora bobbed up and down slowly in a bathtub full of warm water. Jigen looked upward at the ceiling, and thanked God for at least a bit of momentary bit of peace. No wife, no kid(s), no friends knocking at his door to ask him stupid questions at ungodly hours, no crazy relatives, and no one trying to kill him. It was as peaceful as life came anymore, although, this peace never stayed, he was reminded as the door opened.

"Shut the friggin' door. It's freezing," Jigen grumbled to Ming, tilting his hat downward, "What the hell are you doing in here, anyway?"

"I was looking for my gun," Ming replied as she began to search through the cabinets, occasionally sipping from a glass of iced tea she had brought with her.

"Why on God's earth would your gun be in the bathroom?" Jigen inquired, raising his hat and watching her move from cabinet to cabinet.

"I've looked everywhere else…." Ming muttered. Her face suddenly lit up with realization, "Aha! I remember!" she walked over to Jigen, and took his hat, and retrieved her gun.

"Huh, thought it felt a little heavier than usual," Jigen muttered as he put his hat back on his head, "Yuki asleep?" he inquired.

"Nah. She's playing Monopoly with Toshiro in the next room. I think she's ready to kill him, because he's beating her ass." Ming replied as she perched herself on the edge of the bathtub and set her tea and gun to the side, "I hate to say it, but I think she's nearly as aggressive as you are when she puts her mind to it."

"Her!?" Jigen laughed, "C'mon! She isn't that aggressive!"

"I'm serious," Ming replied, "She can really raise hell when she wants."

"I'm not that aggressive!" Jigen answered.

"In some things you aren't," Ming said coolly.

Jigen's smile faded, and he spat out his next few sentences severely, "Friggin' hell! If you think you're the dominant one in this relationship, you're pretty disillusioned, Lady! Only one of us can wear the hat in this family!"

"I'm just joking, Daisuke," Ming chuckled, "She's as defensive as you are, too. And just as emotionally needy."

"You're listening to Fujiko too much!" Jigen replied, shifting a little in the water, "Emotionally needy my ass!"

"Yeah, your ass is emotionally needy," Ming nodded, and folded her arms, "You tried to kill the last guy who looked at me!"

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you, so I threatened to shoot his kneecaps off. What the hell's the major deal with that?" Jigen inquired, "I was under the impression it was a very romantic gesture."

"Sending flowers is romantic. Making some poor fisherman beg for forgiveness while you've got a gun to his head is disturbing," Ming sighed in defeat. She looked downward, "I better be getting back out, now. They're probably either missing me or drawing their own conclusions as to what they think is going on in here." She leaned forward and kissed Jigen on the forehead, and soon felt herself fully submerged in the water. She shot her head up out of the water, and glared at the laughing Jigen.

"If my brother didn't hate me I'd have him come and kick your scrawny Italian ass!" Ming hissed, splashing Jigen in the face. She picked up her glass of iced tea, and also threw this at his face.

"God damn it, that's cold! Jesus Christ, Ming!" Jigen hissed as she exited the tub, soaking wet.

"That's what you get for drenching me and my favorite pair of boots!" Ming replied, storming out of the bathroom.

"God damn that's cold," Jigen repeated, not sure if he was referring to the water or to Ming's demeanor.

"Uh…" Yukiko started as she watched Ming exit the bathroom soaking wet, "A lot of people don't like to take showers like that, but if you do, fine…" she said.

"Your father's an ass," Ming replied as she wrung her hair out. There was a knock on the door, and she went to open it. There in front of her stood a slightly confused Lupin. He looked her up and down in wordless curiosity, and waited for her to speak.

"Jigen thought it would be funny if he threw me in the tub," Ming replied, "I showed him, though…"

"Sounds kinky. Mind if I come in?" Lupin asked quickly.

"Sure," Ming stepped out of the way and let him in, "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to Jigen," Lupin replied.

"Give him a few minutes," Ming answered as she heard some rustling from the bathroom. Jigen opened the door a few moments later, dressed in a white bathrobe and his black hat. Ming smirked as she turned and passed him, and briefly grabbed him from behind.

"Jesus! There are kids here!" Jigen snapped. Ming simply laughed in response. Lupin raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Dad, I'm used to it," Yukiko murmured as she rolled her die and moved her Monopoly piece, the top hat, along the board.

"You landed on Marvin Gardens, which I also have a hotel on. And I own both properties… So…" Toshiro muttered the numbers absently.

"I'm lucky I can count to one-hundred at this age… How do I know you're not cheating?" asked Yukiko.

"It's your fault you won't study," Toshiro replied as he took out a calculator from the box. He smiled, and turned the calculator screen to Yukiko.

"You're freakin' kidding me!" Yukiko grumbled, "There's no way that's a real number! It's too big!"

"Pay up," Toshiro replied.

"Blood sucker…" Yukiko muttered as she threw him a few bills.

"Can we go talk?" Lupin asked Jigen as the two watched the children play monopoly on the floor, "Why the hell do you smell like iced tea?"

"New shampoo. What do you want to talk about? Crap, you want me to kill someone again?" Jigen asked with a disappointed tone.

"No, no. Not right now," Lupin answered, "I wanted to know if you'd be interested in doing another job. We haven't exactly done one in a while, you know…."

"All right!" Jigen immediately perked up at the thought of this.

"You sound interested, but are you sure you don't have to ask your wife if you can?" Lupin asked in a chuckle.

"Shut up," Jigen grumbled.

"You should've seen your face though!" Lupin laughed, "I can't believe a girl actually grabbed your ass! Ha ha!"

"Friggin' shut up before I shove my hat down your throat!" Jigen growled in anger. "What the hell's the job, anyway?"

"A painting. Toulouse Latrec's last poster before he died," Lupin replied, wiping away some of the tears from his laugher, "Home-based operation."

"Toulouse La-who?" Jigen inquired as he walked over to the minibar and poured himself and Lupin of scotch. He sat down at the kitchen table and waited for Lupin to continue.

"Toulouse Latrec. He's the father of posters. He's the guy who did paintings of the Moulin Rouge and Chat Noir…" said Lupin. He looked at Jigen's blank expression, and sighed, "He was the midget in the movie _Moulin Rouge_."

"Oh!" Jigen nodded, "Damn, Nicole Kidman was hot in that movie! Reminded me of Rita Hayworth!"

"Okay, I've already seen a little much of your personal life tonight, so don't give me anything else to have nightmares about by telling me about a redhead fetish," said Lupin.

"Right. Okay, I know who this guy is now, my next question is 'why the hell should I care'?" Jigen replied, leaning on the table a little.

"Because we're being commissioned by an art dealer to get it," Lupin replied, "You said yourself you've got to get Yukiko through college somehow. What do you say?"

"Goemon in?" asked Jigen.

"Yeah. He's gonna freakin' wheel his way through the traps," Lupin answered.

"Damn… You're right…" Jigen realized, "So I guess it's just you and me."

"And Yukiko," Lupin added, "She's pretty damned good, and having a little girl around really throws people off from the idea that we're crooks."

"I wonder who the hell's going to go after us now that Pops is retired…" Jigen wondered out loud.

"Probably a hot-shot little piece of crap who we can scare into leaving us alone," Lupin replied confidently, "What do you say, Buddy?"

"I'm in," Jigen replied.

"Say, don't you have to do something before you go jumping into these things?" asked Lupin earnestly.

"Like what?" asked Jigen in confusion.

"Ask Ming if she'll let you!" Lupin laughed.

"You shut the hell up! I'm the man in the relationship, dammit, no matter what she says!" a red-faced Jigen yelled over Lupin's laughter.

"Yeah, yeah…." Lupin replied with a nod, "Very sure…."

"You little jerk…" Jigen grumbled.

"So, is it always like this?" asked Toshiro to Yukiko as he rolled the die again.

"No. Sometimes they don't get along," Yukiko answered.

"That's them getting along?" Toshiro inquired with great interest.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded, "Just stick around for a little while. Three more scotches, and it starts to get really interesting."


	20. Mama Mia

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the copyrighted characters in this fanfiction. If I did, I would be typing this on a better computer.

Aloha!

Got bored, so I thought of a 'dream cast' for Lupin. It would've been so great if they had made this in the 60's, when all of these actors were around! It would have been so cool! Well, here're my ideas for the movie, if they had made it in the 60's. A little 'what could have been'. And, I know a lot of the actors are white, but how many famous American Japanese actors immediately come to mind? Yeah….

Lupin—JERRY LEWIS—This guy had all of the perfect elements for Lupin. He could be sincere, and silly as well. Plus he's a master at slapstick! And the voice—I think you'd agree it's kind of reminiscent of Lupin.

Fujiko—JANE FONDA—The moment I saw _Barbarella_, I couldn't help but think how great Fonda would've been for the part. She had the 60's femme fatale part going for her, the innocent eyes, as well as Fujiko's, ahem, physical features…

Jigen—DEAN MARTIN—Okay, bear with me on this one. Dean's Rat-Pack personality would fit Jigen's perfectly. And the chemistry he and Jerry shared before their breakup is just wonderful. The reserved and smarmy straight-man Dean would've been a perfect Jigen. 

Goemon—TOSHIRO MIFUNE—Of_ Seven Samurai _fame. Mifune could've brought out the serious action side of the film, and Mifune was one of the great action stars of his time. He would've been perfect for the role.

Zenigata—PETER SELLERS—I think anyone who's ever seen _The Pink Panther_ would agree with me on this one. Sellers is just as great at slapstick as Lewis, and we all know he could've pulled off the trench coat/hat ensemble. Plus, who wouldn't have loved a Sellers—Lewis flick!? 

__

'All through the day,

I me mine, I me mine, I me mine,

All through the night,

I me mine, I me mine, I me mine,

Now the frightened are leaving it,

Everyone's weaving it,

Flowing on strong all through the time

All through the day,

I me mine'

--The Beatles, _'I Me Mine'_

Chapter Twenty

A few Days Later: Mama Mia 

"You said good-bye to your mother?" Amaya asked Goemon as the group walked (or wheeled, in Goemon's case) down to their van.

"Yes," Goemon nodded.

"How did that go?" she asked.

"She cried, told me not to wait another ten years before I visit her again," Goemon answered nonchalantly.

"Hey! Wait for me!" they heard. Goemon looked back and watched Toshiro run down after them. He carried all of his worldly possessions in two bags and a birdcage. Toshiro stopped in front of him, and smiled widely, "Mom said to go with you. She said you can teach me about being a samurai!"

"I…" Goemon trailed off, somewhat speechless.

"Come on, kid. I'll help you with the birds," Lupin said, taking the birdcage from Toshiro and handing it off to Amaya. Amaya glowered and cautiously seated herself in the van, being sure not to bust the bamboo birdcage as she did so.

"You're coming?" Yukiko asked him flatly.

"Yeah, I guess," Toshiro replied.

"Yes! Someone my age!" Yukiko yelled happily, putting her arms around Toshiro's neck and then lifting him up and swinging him around once. Toshiro was taken by surprise by this, and nearly fell to the ground.

"Well, come on, guys," Lupin said, climbing into the drivers seat. Jigen helped Goemon in and put the wheelchair away, and the group was off and running again.

A Paris Apartment:

"I know he's up to something…. I can just feel it…" Zenigata muttered as he sat at his dining room among a pile of long-abandoned paperwork.

"There's nothing," Natasha answered as she sipped her tea again, "Now why don't we go through this stuff? We're almost done cleaning the place up…"

"He's probably stealing something as we speak…." Zenigata muttered, "Should've never left Japan…"

Natasha slammed her teacup down, and snapped at Zenigata, "Damn it, Koichi! You're retired! Enjoy it! For G-d's sake, enjoy it! If Lupin's stealing something, they'll try to catch him in the act, and he'll get away. It's always been like that, and it always will be. Just accept it already, please! It's not good for either of our health to go running around chasing him anymore! You can't take that much stress, and I can't stay here worrying about you!"

"You're right…." Zenigata sighed, "I'm sorry…. Why don't we go on a trip, just around France? There's a lot of this place you haven't seen yet, and I've been putting off showing it to you."

"Well, there's an art exhibit I'd like to go to," Natasha replied.

"Really? Who?" Zenigata inquired.

"Toulouse Latrec," Natasha answered with a hopeful smile.

"Okay… I'll go get tickets…" Zenigata nodded, and walked over towards the telephone, leaving Natasha to continue managing through the paperwork.

An Airplane over Hong Kong skies:

"Jigen…. Will you do me the favor of shooting me and putting me out of my misery?" Lupin asked, looking back at his friend and then back at the movie screen.

"If I have to sit through, Lupin _Gigli_, you do, too," Goemon said bitterly.

"It makes me ashamed to have even been in a mob," Jigen answered with a shake of his head.

"This bites…" Lupin muttered, moving around in his seat a little for comfort.

Jigen turned to Ming, who was looking out at the Hong Kong bay, "You okay?" he inquired.

"Huh? Yeah…" Ming replied absently, "It's just… I've thought…. Maybe I should try to patch things up with my family, you know? After everything dies down and they don't want me dead anymore, that is…."

"Forget them for now. You've got your own family to worry about," Jigen said in his usual sternness.

"If only my brothers knew that they were going to be uncles!" Ming muttered, shaking her head, "I would've been the last person they would've thought would have kids, or marry a Capitalist Devil."

"A_ what_?" Jigen inquired.

"Capitalist Devil. It's what they call all Americans," Ming replied.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Eight," Ming answered.

"Jesus!" Jigen gaped in response, "Any sisters?"

"No, just me," Ming said with a smile, "I was the princess."

"I think that you still think you're royalty sometimes," Jigen muttered, resting his hat over his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

Later that Night, Back at the Mansion:

"This is where you actually live?" Toshiro gaped in awe as he looked upward at the ceiling of the house.

"This is one of the places," Yukiko answered nonchalantly, "There are other houses, too--All around the world. Want me to show you your room?" she asked.

"Yes, please," Toshiro nodded. Yukiko took his birdcage from him and walked with him upstairs to his bedroom, "Is this really my room?" he asked in equal disbelief.

"Yep," Yukiko nodded, setting his birdcage down on his dresser and turning back to him, "We can get you a mat instead of a bed, if you want. I know Goemon and Amaya don't like them very much, although Amaya can sleep almost anywhere. I came out one morning and she was curled up in front of the computer desk, sound asleep!"

"Fascinating," Toshiro murmured absently as he looked out his window. He turned back to Yukiko, "I'm okay with a bed. I don't really care, as long as it's somewhere to sleep."

"Okay, well I'll let you do your thing, and I'll be in my room down the hall," Yukiko smirked briefly, and walked out of the bedroom, leaving Toshiro to his own devices.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the adults of the group were in the midst of taking their luggage up a when the telephone suddenly rang. Jigen sighed in defeat and went to the phone as he saw no one go to answer it.

"Hello?" a smile suddenly appeared on Jigen's face, "Oh, yeah! Uh huh…. Seven? Great. Okay, I'll let him know. Yeah? Oh, thanks. Uh huh… Thanks again. Bye." He hung up the phone and went back to carrying the luggage upstairs.

"Who was that?" Lupin inquired.

"Our leak," Jigen responded, "We're looking at seven guards."

"Seven guards for what?" Goemon inquired.

"Wow? Only seven? I would've figured at least twelve!" Lupin admitted.

"Well, maybe Toulouse doesn't have as many fans as you thought," said Jigen and he and Lupin continued with the luggage.

"Toulouse? Toulouse who?" Goemon asked.

"No… There's probably a catch," Lupin shook his head, "It's just too good to be true, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Jigen admitted, "Well, that's all of the luggage."

"Are you two going on a job without me?" Goemon asked.

"Maybe," Lupin shrugged.

"Jigen?" Goemon turned to him.

"I ain't sayin' nothing," Jigen replied as he began to walk towards his door.

"You two aren't leaving me here!" Goemon yelled to the two wrathfully.

"Listen, I know you're using a crutch now to get around, but you still have to get your rest," Lupin said to Goemon sternly.

"At least let me keep watch. But don't leave me with women and children!" Goemon answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Ming asked, sticking her head out of her room briefly.

Goemon ignored her completely, and continued on his speech, "Samurai weren't trained to stand on the sidelines! We fight, regardless! I'm not going to stay in a safe house like a weak little bitch!"

"Goemon, you reallllyyy aren't making friends with the women or the children," Lupin muttered.

"I'm so sorry I can't hold up to your standards, Goemon, but there's the small matter of me being PREGNANT!" Fujiko snapped, "Believe me, if my ankles weren't absolutely killing me right now, I'd find some way to screw you guys out of this."

"You should be one to talk about being a little bitch… Had that fairy following you around…." Jigen muttered.

"At least I take charge in my relationship, and don't let my wife fight my battles for me!" Goemon snapped in response. Jigen grumbled, and tilted his hat downward.

"If you weren't on a crutch, I'd deck you, you hypocritical bigot," Jigen snarled.

"Bigot!?" Goemon drew his head back a little in surprise.

"As soon as you found out my sister was white you started acting screwy around me! I've seen little signs. You've been a little too nice to me—Maybe trying to make sure you don't slip and call me a mutt or some other kind of slur!" Jigen yelled, "You never even liked the fact I was American in the first place; admit it! You grew up in your own little world, and it's all you frickin' know!"

"I'm not some sort of sheltered hick!" Goemon yelled, "And you have no right calling me a bigot! I just don't like you at times because you tend to shoot off your mouth and make yourself sound like a jackass!" 

"Guys, guys!" Lupin stood in between the two, "Can we settle this later? Please. I promise you guys can call each other whatever the hell you want after we get this! Goemon, you and Yukiko are going to be lookouts. Jigen and I are going in and getting the painting."

"Sounds like a plan," Goemon replied after a pause.

"Great. I'm going down to the car," Jigen muttered, and began to walk down the stairs of the hallway, grumbling to himself as he went along.

Later that day, in the Evening:

"How's it looking?" Jigen asked as he sat down on the floor of the car, polishing his gun. Lupin sat in the back seat, scoping the museum out with a pair of high-powered binoculars.

"The alarm's based on sound, so we'll have to be extremely quiet. Anything over a certain number of decibels and we're all screwed," Lupin replied quietly. He watched quietly as Yukiko and Goemon returned from the museum, and listened for their report as they entered the car.

"Five-hundred and fifty-one steps to the museum from here, two-hundred and thirty-one steps from the front door to the painting. You take twenty-five steps down the main hall and then turn right. There'll be a hallway, which is fifty feet long. There's a main showroom, and you take another seventy-six steps through it, and go down another hall, which is about eighty steps. Make another right about ten steps, and the painting's there."

"Got that, Jigen?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah. Wrote it down," Jigen replied, showing a list of the steps, which he had written on a napkin, "You want to check it out before they close the place, Lupin?" Jigen asked.

"Sure," Lupin shrugged, and both exited the car and walked towards the museum gates. After paying a small fare, the duo walked in, and began to search around the museum, "Almost makes you want to take the entire thing…" Lupin admitted in a mutter as he looked around the museum, "What do you think, Jigen?"

"I think I need to find a snack bar. I'm thirsty," Jigen replied in a mutter as the two walked down the hall.

"Plebian," Lupin chuckled as they came to the main hall of the exhibit, "Wow, this is really nice…."

"You won't believe me, but I think that's Zenigata over there," said Jigen calmly.

"You're right, I don't believe you," Lupin responded, turning to Jigen, "I'm really supposed to trust a guy who wears reading glasses?"

"I'm not joking," Jigen replied, "Natasha's with him. He looks bored as hell." He added in a chuckle.

"Well, I'll be damned," Lupin muttered as he looked over and saw Zenigata looking tiredly at a painting, with Natasha at his side.

"You got that right," Jigen added.

"Shut up. Let's get going," Lupin grumbled, exiting the museum with Jigen.

At that moment, Zenigata could swear he heard a familiar voices—One higher and weasily—like a conman's, the other deeper and gravelly—Like a smoker's. He turned, but saw no one.

"Probably my imagination," he muttered reluctantly, turning back to the painting. 

Later that Night, back at the museum:

"That was fun, huh?" Natasha said happily as she and Zenigata exited.

"Uh-huh," Zenigata nodded. In truth, he had been bored out of his mind, "Hey, do you think Lupin would show up and—"

"Koichi! It's all done with. Lupin's busy with other things, and you're retired!" Natasha snapped, "Come on. We'll go home, and I'll cook hamburgers or something."

"Yeah…. I can't help but feeling, though…" he muttered as the two continued to walk down the steps and towards their car.

"Gone! Finally!" Lupin muttered as he tossed his binoculars aside, "Jigen, you ready?"

"Yep," Jigen nodded as he finished loading his gun and putting it in his holster.

"Good luck, Daddy!" Yukiko said as she embraced her father.

"Thanks, Yuki. Take good care of Goemon," Jigen answered. Yukiko nodded, and looked back at the austere Goemon.

"See you guys in a little while," Lupin smirked as he and Jigen exited. He put a hand on Jigen's shoulder, and led him towards the museum. Using his cane in such an incident like this could prove deadly for both.

Back at the House:

"So… Toshiro… Would you like to watch a movie? I have _Bambi _and _Lilo and Stitch_," said Amaya hopefully.

"Cartoons are for kids," Toshiro responded sternly.

"Hey, I watch cartoons!" Ming snapped from her spot on the living room couch.

"My point exactly," Toshiro muttered. Amaya smiled widely while trying to retain her sense of composure. But the proud Toshiro proved to be quite the handful. Much like Goemon, he did not appreciate being left behind, even though he barely knew anything about stealing.

"Well, is there anything you would like to do?" Amaya inquired.

"Can you sword fight?" Toshiro asked.

"Not like this. It would be bad for the baby," Amaya answered.

"Baby?" Ming shot her head up again, "How the hell do you know you're pregnant that early—Unless… Oh my God!" she laughed and fell back onto the couch.

"It's not funny!" Amaya snapped, rising and walking over to Ming, "I can just tell!"

"Sure," Ming chuckled as she shook her head in disbelief, "Wow…"

Fujiko exited from her bedroom, looking ill. Amaya and Ming immediately noticed the change in the brunette's demeanor, and both looked at one another silently, and then at Fujiko.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ming asked.

"I think…" Fujiko cringed a little, and exhaled sharply. She looked upward at both women, "My water just broke."

"Crap," Amaya muttered after a long pause.

Ming jumped from the chair, and began to run to the door, "I'll get the car and bring it around front! Amaya, you start packing her things! Have Toshiro watch over her!"

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" Toshiro asked as she watched Ming and Amaya run around the house.

"Toshiro, look after Fujiko! Yell if anything happens!" Amaya said quickly, tossing the young boy onto the couch next to Fujiko and then running up the stairs. Fujiko let out a yell, and Toshiro looked over at her in great surprise.

Ming brought the car out front just as Amaya had finished packing. She threw the suitcase at Toshiro as she went by, winging the young boy in the head. She helped Fujiko stand, and the two walked out to the vehicle.

"I knew you would pick the Viper," Amaya muttered to Ming as she helped Fujiko in. Toshiro came running out soon after, and jumped into the car with the suitcase. Ming took out her cell phone and passed it over to Amaya.

"Call Lupin!" Ming ordered as she turned the key in the ignition and sped away from the house.

Back at the Museum:

Jigen looked downward tensely as he craned Lupin downward towards the painting. All was going to plan, and Lupin was nearly there. Suddenly, Lupin stopped, and reached into his pocket. Jigen rolled his eyes and shook his head as Lupin went to answer. This always happened at the worst possible times.

Lupin turned the phone on, and what followed was a loud scream of pain from Fujiko. The buzzing of alarms soon followed, and Jigen accidentally let go of the rope in surprise.

"What!? Now!? Okay, I'll be right there!" Lupin screamed over the blaring alarms as he put his cell phone away. He looked upward at Jigen, "I'm going to be a father! The baby's coming!"

"That's nice, but we need to get going!" Jigen yelled in response as he heard some guards running towards them. Lupin jumped up onto the rope, and swung over to Jigen. The two climbed out of the glass skylights just as the security officers arrived, and then both slid down the steep side of the building. Lupin took Jigen by the shoulder as he had done before, and both continued to run back to the car.

"What the hell is going on!?" Goemon demanded angrily as the two ran towards him and jumped into the car. A few of the guards ran up to them, but their guns proved useless against Goemon's sword, which quickly flashed. He smiled contently as the guns split in half, and sat back down as the car began to speed away from the museum. His eyes widened in horror, however, when he spied a black ponytail down on the floor. His eyes traveled upward, and he now saw Yukiko with hair that was shorter than Ming's.

She glared upward at him, and Goemon looked back over at Jigen, "Um… Jigen… I…"

"What?" Jigen asked, "Oh, I gotcha. Hey, Goemon, I know. I'm sorry, too, for what it's worth. You're not that big of a hick. Still friends?"

"Ur… For the time being," Goemon replied as he looked downward at Yukiko. Lupin at this time looked in his rearview, and gasped in horror as he laid eyes on Yukiko.

"What? What's wrong?" Jigen asked.

"Nothing!" Lupin and Goemon answered. Both nervous men looked back at one another as Yukiko began to cry.

"What the hell's going on!?" Jigen snapped. At this point, they passed a very well-lit street, and Jigen turned pale with surprise as he saw Yukiko, "Goemon, did you freakin' do that!? You Goddamned bastard—After all of the nice things you let me say about you!?"

"She—She must've had her head turned away from the guards while I fought them, so when I put my sword away, I…" Goemon looked at Yukiko, pained, "I'm very sorry, it was an accident!"

"I'm going to strangle you when we get in a well-lit area…" Jigen muttered.

Back on the Road:

"Don't worry, Fujiko! I called everyone, and they're all on their way here, now!" Amaya said cheerily to the shrieking Fujiko. They went over another speed bump, all of them jumping up out of their seats briefly.

"Can you go over those things any FASTER!?" Fujiko demanded.

"Uh… Sorry…" Ming muttered.

"Go FASTER!" Fujiko demanded, kicking Ming's seat. Ming jerked forward, and gripped onto the steering wheel.

"Gladly," Ming muttered, flooring the gas pedal of the car and making a sharp right to the hospital. They pulled into the emergency room parking lot, and Amaya exited. She screamed briefly as another car flew past her, and she rose from the concrete as Lupin, Jigen, Yukiko, and Toshiro exited.

"Crap! Were you trying to kill me!?" Amaya snapped.

"No time!" Lupin answered hurriedly as he and Jigen helped Fujiko out of the car. Fujiko felt another wave of pain come upon her, and kicked Jigen with one of her heels. Jigen fell back a little, and growled quietly as he and Lupin led Fujiko into the hospital.

"Yukiko! What did you do to your hair!?" Ming gasped as she looked downward at the young girl.

"All in name of battle," Yukiko answered, wiping her eyes. Goemon looked downward at her, and breathed a sigh of relief. He still did feel very badly about what he had done, however.

The others walked into the hospital, where they met Jigen in the hospital waiting room.

"Your hair's all crooked," Toshiro said to Yukiko.

"Well, it's not like you're in style, either!" Yukiko snapped back in defense.

"Here," Toshiro retrieved a small dagger from his gi, and drew the blade, "Turn around. I'll fix it for you."

"I…. Well, I guess it can't get much worse," Yukiko replied, and turned her back to Toshiro.

Meanwhile, two more figures suddenly burst into the private waiting room. All shot their heads upward as they watch Zenigata and Natasha enter.

"Where's Lupin!?" Zenigata demanded.

"In the delivery room," Jigen answered, rubbing his forehead, where Fujiko had kicked him.

"There was an attempted burglary at the local museum. You know anything about it, Jigen? You see anything out of the ordinary?" Zenigata inquired suspiciously.

"Seeing anything at night would be out of the ordinary for me," Jigen retorted.

"Right…" Zenigata muttered uncomfortably.

"How's your head?" Ming asked Jigen.

"Hurts," Jigen admitted.

"Poor guy," Ming said, and kissed him. Zenigata shuddered in disgust and chose to sit down in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

"What!?" Jigen demanded.

"Nothing… Just don't do that again," Zenigata muttered.

"There, all done," Toshiro sat back, and sheathed his dagger, "What do you think?"

Yukiko looked in a mirror across the room, and tilted her head from one side to another, "Not bad…." She looked back at Ming, "Do you think I could get it dyed like yours?" she asked.

"No," Jigen replied before Ming could even begin to breath an answer.

There was a loud scream, and all turned back towards the delivery room doors.

"Was that Fujiko?" Amaya asked.

"No—That was too high. That was Lupin," Jigen answered.

"Lupin!" Zenigata jumped out of his chair in anger.

"Koichi!" Natasha hissed, grabbing onto Zenigata's arm.

"Dad, let it go!" Amaya added. All heard crying moments later, and everyone fell silent.

He ran towards the thief, handcuffs drawn, as Lupin exited the delivery room, "Lupin, you're—" he stopped in mid-sentence, and looked downward at the small blue bundle Lupin held, "What's—"

"Your grandson—Lupin the Fourth," Lupin answered, moving a blanket away from the baby's head. He had brown hair, like his mother, "I've got to get going. Still got another one." He smiled widely, and exited back into the delivery room. There was a loud scream, this time from Fujiko, and there was more crying moments later. Lupin exited about fifteen minutes later, this time with both children. In his left arm was a pink bundle, and in the bundle was a baby girl, with dark black hair.

All crowded around the happy father, and looked downward at the oblivious and confused babies, "Better get going," said Lupin, "Fujiko probably wants to see them again. Come on, guys—Let's go see Mommy." Lupin added quietly as he turned away from the group and back into the delivery room.

"That was a glorious event, right, Amaya?" Goemon said with a smile. He looked over at Amaya, and his smile fell as he saw how pale she was, "Amaya, are you all right?"

"Oh my God…" was the last thing Amaya muttered before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted from shock. 


	21. Strangers in the Night

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin. But you know that already…..

How the heck ya'll doin'!?

Me too, except I'm also tired, multiplied by ten. How is in that most writers never have enough time to write down their ideas, but those with time to kill waste it? I don't get it. Besides this 'short' (ha ha) fanfic , I'm working on a script, four books, a short story, and a series of articles. Yeah, and I've got a life in there somewhere in there, too. Pardon the cynicism, but I'm just pretty tired right now, and I now already I won't be able to get a nap in in the next few days…. On another not, anyone have any ideas they'd like to see in here? I'm open to anything, really. I've been known to use some of the ideas, too. Well, if you have anything, you guys know where to post. Hope you like the next chapter! Bye for now!

'Cry baby cry,

Make your mother sigh,

She's old enough to know better,

So cry Baby Cry'

--The Beatles, _'Cry baby cry'_

Chapter Twenty One

A few Days Later: Strangers in the Night

A baby's screaming interrupted the otherwise quiet nighttime, and all in the Lupin mansion let out a collective groan.

"Someone shut that friggin' kid up before I do!" Jigen yelled.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," Lupin groaned, trudging out of his room and walking across the hall to the babies' room, "That you again, Ari? Of course it is. It's four A.M.. Fuji won't start for another half an hour…." Lupin muttered, lifting the baby boy out of his blue crib and rocking him back and forth. Ari continued to wail, even after Lupin rocked him, gave him a bottle, and changed him. A half an hour later, Fuji started to wail. Lupin slammed his head against the wall in frustration, and found the phone.

He usually wouldn't do such a thing, but he was desperate. He dialed the number, and waited. An unusually awake-sounding Zenigata answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Pops? This is Lupin. It's four in the morning, both of my kids are crying their asses off, and I've tried everything I know. I don't know who else to call," Lupin said tiredly, "You're the only guy I know who's ever lived with a baby."

"Have you tried singing to them?" Zenigata asked.

"I did, and then I had Goemon in here, threatening to kill me if I uttered one more note. I guess I'll never have a career in music," Lupin answered in a shrug.

"Do you know anyone who knows how to sing?" Zenigata asked.

"_Well_?" Lupin inquired.

"Okay," Zenigata sighed heavily, "Go into Jigen's room."

"What?"

"Just trust me," Zenigata sighed.

Later:

"You want me to do _what_?" Jigen asked tiredly.

"You know Disney songs. Goemon scares children, Ming scares children, children scare Amaya—You sound like Baloo from _The Jungle Book. _ Just please sing to my children. For God's sake, Jigen, just do this for me. Thanks," Lupin replied, closing the door behind the gunman. Lupin walked down the stairs of the house, and walked down the stairs, "Okay, Pops. All taken care of. Now what?"

"Go to the refrigerator and get a very strong drink," Zenigata answered with a wry laugh.

"Now this I can do without any problem," Lupin chuckled, taking a beer from the refrigerator, "Hey, thanks, Zenigata."

"No problem. It's not like I have a job to wake up for anymore," Zenigata replied.

"You want a job, Pops?" asked Lupin as he sat down at the kitchen counter, "I'm looking for a babysitter, for when I'm out of the country, or just out. Plus, you know, Jigen's going to have his own baby soon, and…."

"Are you basically asking me to play nanny while you're out stealing crap?" Zenigata asked suspiciously.

"Well… I suppose you could put it that way…." Lupin responded coyly.

"I'll get back to you," Zenigata replied, "Right now, I've got to get going."

"At five in the morning? Where?" asked Lupin.

"I promised Natasha I would take her out to see France, and I want to be on the road before rush hour," Zenigata answered.

"You really like her, huh?"

"None of your Goddamned business," Zenigata answered.

"Hey, Pops, how'd you know to send in Jigen?" asked Lupin.

"He knows the most songs," Zenigata answered, "I can't tell you how many times over the years I watched him stumble back to your hideout singing."

"Yeah. One thing about Jigen—When he's drunk, you can hear him before you see it," said Lupin, "Well, I guess that's all heart-to-heart that I can stand. I'll know I'll be talking to you later, Zenigata."

"See you around, you little bastard."

"Thanks, Dad," Lupin said absently. Only after he hung up the phone did he realize what he had just done. He cringed, and considered calling Zenigata back, but decided against it. He was too damned tired for explanations. And Pops would probably forget about it, anyway, he concluded.

He rose from his chair, set his beer in the sink, and walked back up the stairs. The light was on in his children's room, and he opened the door and saw a half-awake Jigen rocking the two small children. Jigen's head shot up, and he stood.

"They like Frank Sinatra," said Jigen.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. A few bars of _Fly Me to the Moon _and Fuji was out cold," Jigen answered as he passed Ari to Lupin and laid Fuji down in her crib, "Ari's more of the _New York, New York_ type." Lupin set Ari down in his crib, and smiled happily.

"He looks like Fujiko," Lupin said with a smirk.

"Go frickin' figure," Jigen muttered as he tilted his hat upward, "With my luck, my kid'll get my nose."

"Let's just hope to God he's not as hairy as you. The doctors wouldn't be able to tell if it was a baby or a gorilla," Lupin chuckled.

"Shut the hell up," Jigen muttered as he exited the bedroom. He easily walked down the hall back to his room and placed his hand on the doorknob. He counted steps to the different doors of the house, and could easily find his way around the house at nighttime.

Lupin turned off the clown-shaped lamp in the kids' room and closed the door behind himself as he exited. He jumped a little as he saw Jigen in the doorway of his own bedroom, "Holy crap, Jigen! Even after all of these years, you still scare me!"

"I know," Jigen smiled, and went into his bedroom, "G'night, Pops…"

"Daisuke Jigen!" Lupin hissed. Jigen chuckled in satisfaction and closed the door to his room. Lupin shook his head, and walked back into his own room. Fujiko was still asleep—She had been exhausted ever since coming home from the hospital. Most of this could be blamed on the drugs that she had been given.

Later That Day:

A record player had been set in the babies' room, and it currently played a record of Frank Sinatra's greatest hits. Fujiko and Lupin stood in the room, looking down at the babies' cribs in a state of mild awe.

"I don't get it either, Fujicakes," Lupin shrugged as he watched the content children kick in their cribs. He looked back at Fujiko, "You sure these aren't Jigen's kids? I mean, they really seem to like this stuff…."

"No way in hell," Fujiko replied with a confident laugh, "I'd hang myself, first!"

"Hey, it's not so bad," they head. Both turned and saw Ming leaning in the doorway, "I'm sure she's going to like to kick, though."

"You don't really think it'll be a girl, do you?" Lupin asked.

"I'm pretty sure. It would sure as hell make sense. I think Jigen's better suited with girls, ironically enough. Yukiko is daddy's little princess," Ming smirked.

"How much longer until we find out? I mean, I'd like to be able and go swipe something for the baby shower, but I don't know if I have to get it in pink or blue!" said Fujiko.

"Or pink _and _blue," Lupin muttered, putting a hand to his head.

"Oh, God. Please, no," Ming shuddered, "I'm sorry, but one is enough!"

The three continued talking, while, outside in a park, Toshiro and Yukiko were rocking back and forth on a swing set wordlessly. Yukiko looked over at Toshiro after the long silence between the two, and discontinued swinging. Toshiro followed her lead soon afterward, "What?" he inquired.

"Over there," Yukiko looked over at a group of children around their age playing. The two had been alone for a while in the park, except for Goemon and Amaya, who idled their time in their own ways.

"Oh! Hey, you want to go play with them?" asked Toshiro.

"I—I guess," Yukiko answered cautiously, recalling the last time she had tried to play with other children, "If I go to do something stupid, please stop me."

"Stupid?" Toshiro inquired as he walked over with her to the children, "Uh, hi…" he said in English, hoping that most of the children understood. Yukiko was fluent in English and Japanese thanks to her mother, and had learned French from living in France for a while. She was currently also secretly learning Italian in order to impress her father. Toshiro had spoken Japanese and English, and was currently learning French as well.

The children were about to answer, but suddenly a man walked up to the group, "Excuse me, I'm not a kidnapper or anything, I swear to God. I just want you all to see if you've seen this little girl. She's my daughter. Please, have you seen her? I traveled all the way from Chicago to find her!"

The children, including Yukiko and Toshiro, looked downward at the black and white photo. Yukiko and Toshiro's smiles feel, and Yukiko felt the room begin to spin.

It was her…

The man looked upward at Yukiko and smiled widely, "Yukiko!? Yukiko Yazuki!?"

"Sorry, my name's Jigen," Yukiko answered, grabbing Toshiro and pulling him away by the hand.

"But—" Toshiro sputtered, "Yu—Yukiko, that _was_ you!"

"Goemon, we want to go home!" Yukiko yelled to the samurai. Goemon looked up from the Japanese book he had been reading, and looked at her, puzzled.

"Is that man a parent?" Goemon asked as he viewed the American from his seat next to Amaya.

"No, he's a friggin' psycho. Please go kick his ass," Yukiko answered, cowering behind Toshiro.

"Well… He's leaving now, so I see now harm," Goemon muttered, "Are you two sure you want to leave now?"

"Yes. Please," Yukiko answered sternly.

Later:

"Where are Lupin and Fujiko?" Ming asked quietly as she went to making a sandwich in the kitchen, "It's quiet as hell in here."

Jigen looked over at her and shrugged, "Out with the babies. I know what you mean. And Goemon and Amaya took Yukiko and Toshiro out."

"So… It's just us?" Ming concluded slowly, turning to Jigen.

"Yeah. You know, I know what my mother meant when she told me 'silence is golden'. I see more gold bars and precious treasure than I do peace and quiet!" Jigen said in a somewhat stressed tone, "I tell ya, it ain't always easy. One hell of a ride though!" Ming suddenly jumped towards him, and kissed him. Jigen tensed in surprise, but soon relaxed, and lifted her up onto the kitchen counter. Jigen climbed onto the kitchen counter after her, and would have gone from there, if he had not heard a scream of surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Goemon demanded in shock.

"Goemon!" Jigen rose, lost his balance, and then fell back onto the floor, "Oh, Jesus—My back!" Jigen groaned, sitting up.

Ming rose from the counter and jumped off, and kneeled down next to Jigen, "You didn't throw anything out of place, did you!?"

"No, I'm okay. Just surprised," Jigen grumbled.

"You're not the only one," Amaya muttered, "Thank God Yukiko and Toshiro went to play a video game."

"How long have you guys been in?" Jigen inquired, lifting his hat up from his eyes.

"About three minutes," Goemon replied, "Um… Should we leave you two alone again?"

"No, it's all right," Ming answered as she stood and straightened her shirt. She picked up her sandwich and walked into the living room, Amaya following soon afterward.

"God dammit," Jigen grumbled as he rose off of the floor, and pointed a finger at Goemon, "You couldn't have just left!? Damn!"

"Sorry," Goemon said, "But perhaps you could pick a more inconspicuous spot, next time."

"And perhaps you could refrain from screaming your ass off, next time," Jigen retorted, and exited in a huff. He joined Yukiko, Toshiro, Amaya, and Ming in the living room. Toshiro and Yukiko had taken a break from their video game, and currently Amaya and Ming were in a face off. Amaya, unsurprisingly, was in the lead.

"How the… How the hell did you do that!?" Ming wondered out loud as Amaya killed her player once again.

"Technique, you button-mashing novice," Amaya answered as she killed Ming again.

"Damn!" Ming sighed, sitting back on the couch, "That's the last time I even dare to play with you. Anyone know if there's a type of game this girl is bad at!?"

"Puzzle-solving. I can deduct, but damned if I don't lack the patience for them," Amaya answered, "Jigen, you want to give it a bash?"

"No way. Those things are ten times more addictive than cigarettes could ever hope to be," Jigen answered, putting his hands up in defense, "Thanks, though, but I've kicked most of my habits."

"Like hell you have," Ming muttered, "If you don't have everything in an exact place in the morning, your entire day is screwed up."

"That's not true!"

"I move the toothpaste once, and you bitch me out for it!" Ming answered.

The door rang, and Jigen immediately rose, "I'll get it." He announced as he walked over to the door and opened it. The same Italian man from before was at the doorway, holding his hat in his hands nervously.

"Um… Hello, Sir…. I was wondering if I might talk to you a few moments about Sakura Yazuki," he said.

Jigen looked him up and down suspiciously, "About what?"

"Well," he laughed lightly, and shrugged, "It's sort of hard to explain. May we sit out here a few moments?"

"Sure," Jigen recalled he had at least three guns on him, so he would be safe. The two men sat down on the porch, and Jigen waited for him to speak.

"I, uh, was in Japan eight years ago. I met Sakura there. We, uh, met one another a few times, and, now I have reason to believe that she actually had a daughter by me! Imagine that! Her name's Yukiko," said the man.

Jigen sat there, stunned, "You must have the wrong idea, buddy. You're probably thinking of a separate Sakura. The Sakura I knew would never do anything with a guy she'd met only a few times. She was way too modest. She didn't even like to wear sleeveless shirts in public."

"You knew her personally?"

"I was her fiancée for two years," Jigen replied.

"Oh," he muttered quietly, "I—I had no idea she had a boyfriend! I do recall seeing you before, though."

"You're so friggin' full of yourself… Sakura would never do something like that to anyone! She would never cheat on me!" Jigen shook his head, and rose, "You get the hell out of here now! My buddy's father-in-law in a top police officer, and he'll have your ass in cuffs and out of here before you can turn your head!"

"Fine," the man rose, and glared at Jigen, "You don't believe me!? Do a blood test! I know you as well, Mister Jigen. I've seen you in the papers. You really think, even if you are the paternal parent, a judge would find you capable of raising a child!? Children living with alcoholics are better off."

Jigen grabbed the stranger by the Italian suit, and growled, "Like hell! I'll bet you've never even lived with an alcoholic for a dad! I'm ten times better a parent than any alcoholic!"

The man snarled, and wriggled out of Jigen's grasp, "We'll see. You get that blood test, and give my daughter to me, or I'll go to a judge, and they'll extradite you to the States, and put you away forever. And then your little friends in there'll go next. They'll kill your one friend, Lupin. They believe in punishment for such crimes in Japan. You may also very well be killed."

"You blackmailing bastard!" Jigen yelled as the man exited from the porch.

"I'll be back on Monday," he said, and climbed back into his car, leaving Jigen to his own disbelieving thoughts.


	22. The King of Wishful Thinking

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin, man. Sorry to disappoint you, but if this is where you're looking to obtain a copyright, you're out of luck.

Ya got me….

Someone recently asked if I was a Southerner, and, as a matter of fact, I am. Now if someone can guess the correct state, I'll be really freaked out. Any takers? I dunno, just having a bit of fun, I suppose. These introductions are usually the blandest parts of the story, so I'd figure I'd make them a little more interesting…. Feel free to give me any ideas, guys—At the rate of length this is at, anything's possible in here. Don't be afraid to review, either! I love them—It shows me that people actually read this!

__

'All the lonely people, where do they all

come from?

All the lonely people, where do they all

belong? '

--The Beatles, _'Eleanor Rigby'_

Chapter Twenty Two

That following Sunday: The King of Wishful Thinking

"I just—I can't believe there'd even be a possibility, Lupin. I know that bastard's lying, but he's got me against the wall with the blood test. If I didn't get it, he would've gotten people to take Yukiko away," Jigen said as he and his friend drove early in the morning down a Paris road, "I friggin' hate needles, you know that? And Yukiko hates them even more. That bastard made my daughter cry."

"Jigen, don't worry. I'll take care of it, and everything'll be okay. Just don't worry your pretty little head off about it anymore, okay?" Lupin said confidently.

"I do, though. It's my friggin' kid we're talking, Lupin, not some sort of painting!" Jigen responded, "I worry. If it were you, you'd sure as hell be worried, too!"

"Do you think Sakura would've really cheated on you?" asked Lupin.

"Well, no, but—"

"There you go, then," Lupin nodded, "Now, why would this guy want to do something like this to you?"

"No idea in hell. All I know is he's an Italian from Chicago," Jigen answered. 

"An Italian? From Chicago? Maybe he's a friend of your Old Man," Lupin suggested.

"Nah. I could tell he was younger than me," Jigen replied, shaking his head, "You know, it's almost creepy, how much he knows… Like he's been freaking following us! That, or he really is—I would never believe it, though! I, I mean, that's not the Sakura I knew…"

"I'll help you Jigen, don't worry. Just keep an eye on Yuki," Lupin answered as he pulled into their destination. Home. Fujiko, Amaya, and Ming, who all required certain necessities in the wee hours of the morning, had sent out the before daybreak had even given a thought to awakening. Lupin and Jigen walked into the home, and saw Amaya sitting at the computer, drinking from a cup of Ramen. She looked incredibly like her mother, yet she carried many of her father's traits—Fortunately.

She turned her head and smiled as she saw the duo, "Back so soon?"

"Yeah," Lupin answered vaguely as he set the white plastic bags down on the couch, "It's a quarter to six, and neither of the kids are crying…. What's up?"

"Come here," Amaya rose, and led both up the stairs. She stopped in front of the babies' room, and pointed towards it. Both Lupin and Jigen exchanged puzzled glances as they heard a higher-pitched singing, and both poked their heads in through the white doorframe quietly.

There Yukiko was, over inbetween the babies' cribs, singing to them with her hands in her pockets. She rocked back and forth on her bare feet as she sang.

__

Is my kind of town,

Chicago is,

Is my kind of town,

Chicago is,

My kind of razzmatazz,

And it has,

All that jazz

And each time I leave Chicago is

Tugging my sleeve--

© My Kind of Town, by Frank Sinatra. Used merely for enjoyment purposes.

Jigen was perhaps the most surprised by this out of anyone. He had recalled singing this once while working with Yukiko on one of the cars. She had perhaps only heard it once, but could remember it. There was only one other person he had known who could memorize a song with little or no effort. Yukiko's mother. Yukiko could sing, like her mother could.

Yukiko stopped, turned around, "Hi, Daddy. Hi, Lupin. I was just singing to Ari and Fuji. They like it. Good thing Mommy liked to sing."

"Lupin," Jigen looked over at Lupin, and muttered quietly, "I can't lose her."

"You won't," Lupin answered, "I've got a plan up here, Jigen, but you just have to keep your mind off of it for now, as hard as it'll be. You'll just scare Yuki if you act too frightened. You'll have to be brave for the both of you."

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, and walked over to Yukiko. He picked her up, and placed her on his shoulders, "Damn, you're getting a little big for this, Kid! C'mon, it's still early. Maybe we can get a few hours sleep in!"

"Why don't we go out to the lake by the house, Daddy?" asked Yukiko, "We can go fishing, or swimming…"

"Exercise? Before ten in the morning? Jesus, you're killing me…." Jigen muttered. 

"All of the good fish are out early in the morning. You told me yourself."

"Okay, Yuki. You go get everything together, and I'll wait for you," said Jigen. He bent down, and lifted her off of his shoulders. She took off running towards the garage, nearly running into Goemon, who was in the doorway.

"She seems happy, all things considering," said Goemon.

"She knows better than to believe liars," Jigen answered.

"But do you?" Goemon asked, "That man seems to be playing upon your renowned paranoia," Goemon continued.

"Paranoia!? I'm not paranoid!" Jigen snapped.

"Are you sure?" Goemon asked with a smirk. He took a step towards Lupin, "Did you get Amaya's things?"

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "It's downstairs. She'll be able to find it."

"Thanks," Goemon nodded, and turned to leave, "Oh, and Jigen…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you positive you aren't paranoid?" Goemon asked.

"Get the hell outta here!" Jigen snapped, pointing towards the exit. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and turned to Lupin, "Am I paranoid?"

"I refuse to play head games with you," Lupin answered calmly, "That's strictly Fujiko's field."

"Dad! I'm ready!" Yukiko called. Jigen lifted his hat upward, and walked out towards Yukiko. She stood there, two fishing poles in her hands and a tackle box at her feet, "Let's go!" she said. Jigen nodded, and picked up the tackle box. The two walked out, and stopped as they heard someone call after them from upstairs.

"What are you doing up so early!?" Ming called to the father and daughter.

"Fishing! You want to come?" Jigen called back.

"No, thanks. I hate nature," Ming answered, "See you guys later!"

"Bye!" Jigen answered, and turned back to Yukiko.

"I talked to Goemon this morning," Yukiko said quietly as the two walked down a dirt road towards the lake behind the estate property.

"Yeah? 'Bout what?" Jigen asked.

"About that guy who came to me a few days ago," Yukiko answered, "You—You don't think he'll hurt us, do you?"

Jigen looked down at her, and stopped. He kneeled down in front of her, and sighed, "Yukiko, listen… I lost over seven years with you…. I left you twice—Once because I didn't even know it and again because I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, but I know now that it was stupid… I'm not going to lose you again… I'd let him kill me before he took you."

"You don't mean that, do you?" Yukiko asked, taking a step back, "I wouldn't want him to hurt you, either! You've left me too many times already!" she cried, and ran into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and Jigen sighed heavily, and picked up her fishing pole in his other arm. He continued walking down the path, now with Yukiko.

"I'm sorry I cry so much…" Yukiko said, wiping her eyes.

"No, don't worry about it. It's good to show feelings. If you become too cold, people think you're just a repressed homosexual," Jigen smirked. Yukiko laughed amongst her tears, and wiped her eyes again.

"When's that blood test coming in?" Yukiko asked him.

"About one. Don't worry, though. You and I both know the answer, don't we!?" Jigen smiled, and put her down as they reached the dock. Yukiko ran down the dock, Jigen walking in his usual slow stride. He jumped into the boat, and helped Yukiko in. She undid the rope, and Jigen rowed out to the middle of the lake, "I used to do this with my Old Man, you know that? I lived in New York for a little while when I was your age, and we'd go up out of the city and into the North for the weekends." Jigen opened the can of worms, and pierced the wriggling pink form through the hook.

Yukiko grimaced, and looked downward at her own hook, "Please do it for me. That's gross…"

"What? You can watch all of the gory movies with Ming, but one worm makes you sick!?" Jigen laughed, "Come here and pass it to me…" Yukiko passed him the hook, and he took a worm out from the can. She leaned back in the boat a little as she heard a sickening noise come from the worm. Jigen passed her the pole again, and she dunked it into the water.

Back at the House, a Few Hours Later:

"Okay, now who do you want me to find?" Amaya asked as she sat down in front of her computer.

"An Italian guy in Chicago," Lupin answered.

Amaya stopped typing on her computer, and turned back to Lupin, "And Italian guy in Chicago? Why don't I find you a Cuban in Miami or a Chinese in San Francisco while I'm at it?"

"I know, I know…" Lupin sighed, "How about living relatives of mobsters? Descendents of the originals…"

"Okay…." Amaya shrugged, "An Italian in Chicago…. Good God…" Amaya muttered, shaking her head as she continued typing.

"You got any leads, Amaya?" Lupin asked as he leaned inward towards Amaya's computer screen. In one arm was Fuji, who was currently enthralled by her father's necktie. She tugged on it several times, sending Lupin's head bobbing up and down, "Fuji!" Lupin chided, and pried her hands away from his tie. Fuji clapped, and reached out for a clump of Amaya's long black hair. Amaya jerked back a little, and gently moved her hand away.

"A couple," Amaya replied, "But you're asking me to find Chicago mobsters, Lupin! That's like most of the black market there!"

"Narrow it down to guys who could possibly be connected with the Capones," Lupin ordered.

"Dillinger…. Barrow… Diamond…. Capone… Valentine… Luciano… That's about all of them…."

"Well, see what you can do… He's got to be either Dillinger, Luciano, Valentine, Diamond, or Barrow…." Lupin said, walking away from Amaya. The phone rang, and Lupin ran towards it, "Hello!? Yeah, yeah…. Sure…. The results!? Great, well, I—What?…. What?…. Okay, thanks," he nodded, and hung up the phone, and turned back to Amaya.

"What's up?" Amaya inquired.

Back on the Boat:

"I think I got one!" Yukiko called to her father, "Here, help me reel it in!"

"All right… Damn, I think you got a big one!" Jigen laughed, and helped her reel the fish in. A large freshwater fish fell into the boat, and Yukiko screamed a little in surprise as it came close to her legs. She watched as it slowly stopped its flapping, and finally took its last breaths. Jigen smirked, and threw it into a wooden box full of water. The fish began to swim around in the box. Jigen closed the lid, and turned back to Yukiko, "Good one, kid!"

"Did Mommy like fishing with you?" Yukiko inquired.

Jigen looked downward at Yukiko in surprise. It was rare that Sakura came into their conversations anymore, "Yeah… She liked the outdoors…."

"Mommy mentioned how you two liked fishing. She talked about how much she liked gardening, but she never could, because you two were always moving around…" Yukiko answered. She gulped, and clutched onto something under her shirt, "She wanted me to give you something when I found you, besides the picture… But I held onto it, because it was the only other thing I had left of her.... Grandma took a lot of it, I know... She never liked me."

"Yeah, welcome to the club. She thought I was a bastard, too," Jigen responded, "What is it, though?"

"This," Yukiko pulled out a chain from under her shirt, and removed it. She put it in Jigen's hand, and he looked downward in surprise. He clutched the ring that was contained on the chain, and then opened it again. I had, at one time, belonged to his grandmother, and briefly owned by Ryoko Jigen. She, in turn, gave it to Jigen, before he left her. And he, finally, had given it to Sakura, and he had lost track of it ever since. But now, here it was again. His mother had told him that it was from Italy, and had been brought over from the family. It was small, with sapphires in it, and the age was undeterminable.

"I always wondered what happened to it…" he muttered, "Here," he leaned forward and fastened it around her neck again, "You keep it, Kid. It's not really my style."

"Are you sure?" Yukiko inquired.

"Positive, Yuki," Jigen answered, and turned his attention back towards fishing. A few hours passed in between the two quietly, with very little more conversation. Around two in the afternoon, the two heard the familiar sound of wooden sandals clicking along the gravel, and they saw Toshiro and Goemon wave towards the two from the shore. Jigen lifted his hit up, and he set his pole at his side in the boat. Yukiko did the same, and held on as Jigen rowed back to shore.

"Dad, what about the fish?" Yukiko inquired, opening the wooden box where there were now many fish flapping around.

"We have a bunch in the freezer. You let these little guys out. If not anything else, they'll learn a thing or two about taking food from strangers," Jigen answered. Yukiko nodded, and took a net from the boat, and scooped up some of the fish. One jumped out, and slapped her in the face, and she cursed at it as it splashed into the water.

"What's up, guys?" Jigen inquired.

"Lupin called for you," Goemon said.

"Well, I guess we better get going then. C'mon, Yuki, we'll get the poles and tackle box later," Jigen said, and led the little girl down the path. Goemon used crutches to walk down the path, and Toshiro walked closely at his brother's side. Toshiro was going to look nearly the same as his older brother; one could read it in his sharp features. The hairstyle was also a prominent factor in the likeness.

They returned to the home, and Lupin was in the doorway. He led them into the living room silently, and sat down on one of the couches, "Yukiko, go play a video game with Toshiro, okay?" Lupin said quietly.

Yukiko nodded, and watched as Amaya came into the living room briefly. She quickly averted her eyes from the young girl, and exited again. Toshiro led Yukiko up the stairs quietly, leaving Jigen, Lupin, and Goemon in the living room. Jigen watched as Fujiko walked over and embraced him briefly, and took a few steps back.

"Guys, what the hell's going on? Someone I know die?" Jigen inquired.

"They got the blood test…." Lupin started quietly.

"And?" Jigen leaned forward. He laughed, and sat back, "I know it! Dammitt, I ought to shoot that guy's ass for causing me all of that trouble! Ha, ha! I knew it! Damn, you have no idea how relieved Yuki will be!" 

"Now wait a minute. I--Jigen, you're my best friend, and the last thing I want to see is you hurt. But, you know, I don't know how to say this, but…." Lupin trailed off, and avoided facial contact with Jigen. Jigen felt ill, suddenly, and sat there quietly, stilly.

"Jigen?" Goemon inquired.

"Jigen, are—Are you okay?" Lupin asked, leaning inward to his friend a little. He could not read Jigen's features, for they were covered by his fedora, "Jigen, say something. Anything. Please."

Jigen rose, and stood there silently a few moments, his head still tilted downward. He clenched both of his fists as well as his teeth, and all the pain to his jaw came rushing back to him. Jigen kicked the glass coffee table over, sending it flying into the couch. Fujiko screamed and jumped out of the way, and ran into an equally stunned Lupin's arms. Goemon ducked under the couch as Jigen pried a painting from the wall and flung it across the room and through a glass china cabinet.

"Is that sayin' a freaking 'nough!?" Jigen snapped as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Goemon lifted his head above the couch, and looked behind him, "Glad he took it so well…"

Lupin shook his head, and slowly pushed Fujiko away from him, "I'm sorry. I just can't believe it…"

"FINE! WELL, SCREW YOU!" Ming shrieked from upstairs, and slammed the bedroom door. She ran down the stairway, and into the living room. She stopped dead as she viewed the chaos around her, "What the hell happened?"

"Something screwy's goin' on…" Lupin replied quietly, "All right, anyone who isn't pregnant, crawling, or disabled come with me…"

"I will," they heard. All turned to see Yukiko standing in the doorway, Toshiro next to her, "I don't care what those damned tests saw. That's my daddy…" she added.

"And I'm going to, in your place, Goemon," Toshiro added, clutching onto his sword.

"Guys, I…" Lupin took a few steps forward, and leaned downward, "I don't think it's your fight…"

"It is!" Yukiko yelled, "He upset everyone! That guy! And we'll make him pay, right!?"

"Listen, it's a job for me and, although I hate to say this…. Zenigata," Lupin grimaced.


	23. Brand New Key

DISCLAIMER: Don't own the Lupin characters in this fanfic, this fanfic owns me…

Hi…

Please don't kill me…. I'm sorry it took such a swift turn… God, you all really like her, huh? Tee hee hee…. I feel bad, though, like I should send flowers or something… But, instead of spending the money, I just hurried with the next chapter, to make it up to you guys… Enjoy the next chapter…

__

'Yesterday,

all my troubles seemed so far away,

now it looks as though they're nere to

stay,

oh, I believe in yesterday,'

The Beatles—_'Yesterday'_

Chapter Twenty Three

Monday: Brand New Key

A blonde woman stood among a group of young girls in a gymnasium, all the young children waiting for her next move. The woman made a quick lunge, her one fist out, and the young girls immediately followed. The doors of the gym opened, and a middle-aged Japanese man in a brown suit entered with two cups of coffee, and seated himself on one of the wooden benches.

"And that's all for today!" Natasha yelled to her pupils. The girls immediately lost their austere looks, and turned into regular little girls. Natasha walked over to Zenigata, and seated herself next to him, "Nothing like teaching young girls how to defend themselves…."

"They'd be able to kick my ass with a few more lessons," Zenigata smiled wryly. Natasha nodded in agreement, and took her coffee.

"Nothing like a girl who knows how to hit hard," Natasha chuckled, and sipped the coffee, "You gotta love 'um…"

"You could say that again," Zenigata muttered quietly to himself.

"They're good girls, and they like it. It's a little unorthodox to offer self defense at a Jewish community center but they seem to enjoy it, and— Koichi?" she frowned and turned her attention towards the door as Zenigata rose and began to walk over to it, dumbstruck. There was Lupin, struggling to enter amongst the young girls exiting. He finally got through, and walked towards Zenigata.

"I need your help," Lupin said reluctantly to Zenigata.

Back at the House:

A black car pulled up in the driveway, and the now all too familiar Italian American stepped out, now in a gray suit and carrying an Attachi briefcase. He knocked on the door, and after a few moments Goemon opened the door.

"I believe you have the results by now," he said with a smile.

"Yes," Goemon nodded, and returned the smile. Both stood there silently a few moments, until the man suddenly fell back after Goemon punched him square in the nose. Goemon turned, and Ming and Fujiko came out from behind the stairway.

"Damn! This jerk's heavy!" Ming grunted as both took him by an arm and led into the living room, where Amaya sat readily with ropes in hand.

A Local DNA Testing Facility:

"I can't believe I'm actually going to help you out…" Zenigata muttered as he walked into the facility with Lupin on one side and Natasha on the other.

"Natasha, you go take care of the goons at the front counter," Lupin whispered. Natasha nodded and walked over to the front counter, and leaned against it. This drew the attention of all three men at the receptionist's desk.

"Hi," Natasha said absently as she brushed her hair back and laughed, "I was wondering if you fellas could give me a hand… I seem to be having trouble with my car… It's the American LaFrance out front…"

A beautiful woman with an expensive car drew the attention of all of the men, and they followed her out. Natasha looked back at Zenigata once, and winked. Lupin smirked, and chuckled as he read Zenigata's expression, "You old dog. C'mon, we've got a lot of work to do…"

Back at the House:

"Yukiko, what's up? I want to go into the living room!" Jigen snapped at Yukiko as she stood in front of the doorway of his bedroom.

"No!" Yukiko answered.

"Why the hell not!?" Jigen snapped.

"I… Uh…" Yukiko looked to Toshiro, who stood next to her, nervously.

"Lupin!" Toshiro said suddenly, "He and Fujiko are on the couch!"

"Doing that thing that I caught you and Ming doing in the basement!" Yukiko added.

Jigen's face flushed, but it was quickly replaced by a frown, "I saw Lupin leave this morning!"

"Dammit," Yukiko muttered. She stopped Jigen again as he went to walk past her, "No, Daddy! What's the big deal, anyway?"

"Daddy's gotta go vigilante on someone's ass, Yuki," Jigen answered, "It's for both of our own good. Now please get out of my way. This is the last time I'm going to ask you nicely."

"No," Yukiko shook her head.

"Fine," Jigen tried to walk past her, only to be pushed into his room by Toshiro and Yukiko. Yukiko quickly slammed the door and locked it from outside, and Toshiro jammed the lock for extra insurance, "Yukiko!?" Jigen began to bang on the door, "Yukiko! Goddammit! Open this friggin' door or I'll shoot the friggin' lock off!"

"Quick! Back down!" Yukiko whispered to Toshiro as they ran down the flight of stairs. They came back to the living room, where Goemon was interrogating the hostage while Amaya was on the computer, conversing with Lupin via microphone and camera. Fujiko and Ming sat on either side of the hostage, each with a gun in hand.

"He's gonna shoot that lock off!" Yukiko yelled.

"And then he's going to shoot this guy!" Toshiro added.

"This is no way to treat your father!" the stranger yelled.

"You're not my father!" Yukiko hissed.

"No, your father's upstairs, probably getting ready to shoot off the lock…" Ming muttered.

The hostage seemed stunned suddenly, and turned to Ming, "Jesus, I didn't recognize you without the whore makeup! What the hell happened to you!?"

"You don't even friggin' know me," Ming answered.

"You old man was the leader of the Dragon and Phoenix Clan in Hong Kong. You guys were top assassins," he replied.

"He's playing with our heads again," Goemon said, beginning to draw his sword out.

"No! No! I'm not!" he yelped.

"What is your name, coward?" Goemon demanded.

"My name is Lucky Luciano," he answered in a gulp as he watched light reflect from Goemon's blade, "That thing is, uh, pretty sharp, huh?"

"You bet your ass it is. Now do you want to see how sharp it is, or do you want to start talking?" Goemon asked, leaning inward and pressing the blade against Lucky's throat. Suddenly, all stopped as they heard several bullet shots, and one of the bedroom doors fell down. They heard footsteps, and all looked at one another nervously.

Back at the Testing Facility:

A police officer identified himself to the lab technicians while another man went searching for his target. "That's her, Lupin," Amaya whispered into Lupin's earphone as he came to a Japanese scientist. She turned her head towards Lupin as he stopped in front of her, and he got very close to her before he put a gun to her back.

"Miss, I think we need to have a word…" Lupin whispered to her.

"I…" she started.

"I think it'd be better if you didn't say anything right now. You have a right to remain silent, you know," Lupin whispered in response as he took her by the arm, put his gun away, and led her over to Zenigata, who cuffed her and led her out with Lupin.

Meanwhile, outside, the three receptionists, try as they might, could not find anything wrong with the car.

"So," one rose from the engine, and walked over to Natasha, "What are you doing Friday night, Baby?"

"I," Natasha quickly glanced in the rearview and saw Zenigata, Lupin, and the lab technician walk out of the building, "I'm having dinner with my boyfriend…"

"He that clown in the red jacket?" one asked.

"Nope. He's the one in the brown suit," she answered, "Well, it's been fun, fellas, but I've got to fly!" she turned the car on, and zoomed over to Zenigata, Lupin, and their hostage. Lupin threw the woman in the backseat and climbed in with her, and Zenigata jumped in next to Natasha.

"That bitch!" one of the receptionists yelled, "She ran over my friggin' feet!"

Back at the House:

"Jigen, baby, it's not what it looks like. Now calm down and put the gun away," Ming said nervously.

"Like hell! I'm going to paint the living room with this bastard's brains!" Jigen screamed in response, pointing a gun to Lucky's head. Lucky let out a yelp, and Ming pulled him away.

"Just calm down! We'll get to the bottom of this in no time!" Ming said.

"All I want to do is shoot the jerk where it hurts!" Jigen answered. Goemon began to lead him out, all while Jigen continued yelling like a madman, "I'm going to castrate you with my magnum, you hear me!?"

"He's more psycho than his old man," Lucky muttered.

"And I'm even worse," Yukiko answered, turning to him.

Zenigata's Apartment:

"I give up…. She won't talk…." Zenigata sighed as he walked out of the bathroom, where they kept the hostage tied up.

"Yeah, nothing I do seems to work, either," Lupin added in frustration.

"Let me," Natasha stood, rose, and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"You think she'll be able to do it?" Lupin inquired as he and Zenigata stared at the silent bathroom door. There was a shrill scream seconds later, and Natasha walked out with a satisfied smile.

"Not a doubt in my mind," Zenigata answered.

"Well?" Lupin leaned inward, waiting for Natasha's response, "How'd you do it?"

"You don't want to know, but let's just say years in a Middle Eastern military unit teach you a thing or two about unusual torture methods," Natasha answered, "She's in it with the guy. She fixed the results, and she gets half of whatever he does."

"Half of what?" Lupin inquired. But, before Natasha could answer, there was the sound of breaking glass. The three rose from the living room table and walked into the bathroom, where the small window above the toilet had been smashed open.

"How the hell did she do _that_!?" Lupin wondered out loud in surprise, "Do you know what kind of a drop that is!?"

"My friggin' window…" Zenigata muttered remorsefully.

"Come on. I think I know where she's heading. She won't get far," Natasha replied, running out with the other two men.

Back at the House:

"Now are you going to talk, or are we going to bring my dad in?" Yukiko asked Lucky.

"No! Please don't bring that crazy bastard in!" Lucky yelped.

"Good. So talk!" Yukiko demanded, holding a gun under his chin and frowning at him in great anger.

"All right, all right!" he said, "But get that thing out of my face! What, do you think it's a toy or something?"

"No, I think it's something that's capable of blowing your brains out," Yukiko answered nonchalantly.

"You are more insane than him!" Lucky gulped.

"Thanks. I get it from him," Yukiko smirked. The back door flew open, and Fujiko and Ming turned to one another. The babies started crying from the loud noises, and Fujiko sighed and ran up the stairs while Ming and Toshiro surveyed the situation with the back door, leaving Amaya and Yukiko alone with Lucky, who certainly wasn't living up to his name by now.

"Jigen, you have to calm down!" Goemon snapped as he and Jigen stood in the pantry, the door locked behind them, "You won't get anywhere if you just go and shoot him! We need to find out why he did this!"

"Can you friggin' blame me, though!?" Jigen growled, "What if it were your kid, Goemon, huh!?"

"I understand," Goemon nodded, "But—" A loud scream interrupted the two, and they turned to one another.

"Jesus Christ!" Jigen snapped as he rose and ran out with Goemon.

In the Living Room:

Lupin, Zenigata, and Natasha found the door to the house opened when they pulled up. They quickly ran in, and found Amaya in a corner of the living room, her computer smashed and a bruise ringing around one eye.

"He and that bitch took her!" Amaya wept, "I tried to stop them, but they almost got the baby!" she continued.

"Baby?" Natasha inquired.

Zenigata kneeled downward, and draped his jacket over his daughter's shoulders, and embraced her, "It's all right. We'll get them… Don't worry, Toshiko. Are you all right?"

"I guess," Amaya replied, "But I don't know what happened to Toshiro and Ming. They went into the kitchen…"

"Oh my G-d," Natasha gaped, and ran into the kitchen with Lupin. Both had been knocked out cold, the culprit, a fry pan, next to Toshiro's body. Jigen and Goemon were already in the kitchen, trying to awake the two. Ming was semiconscious, a hand over her forehead. Jigen was still trying to shake Toshiro awake while Goemon ran to see Amaya.

"She just came up behind me," Ming muttered, "Jigen, I know that guy… His name's Lucky Luciano…"

"Lucky…" Jigen trailed off and stopped shaking Toshiro briefly, "Lucky!? Like the mob guy!? That's what this is all about!?"

"Nani?" Toshiro raised his head slowly, and looked around, "W-Where's Yukiko?"

"Jesus!" Jigen yelped, and ran out, "He friggin' took her!"

"What's going on!?" Fujiko yelled as she ran downstairs, a child in each arm.

"Apparently that tech knew Lucky was coming here," Lupin answered, "They took Yukiko, and knocked out Amaya, Toshiro, and Ming."

"I've got to go get them," Jigen muttered as he nervously loaded his gun, "Why the hell is he doing this?"

"That ring," Natasha said suddenly. Everyone in the room came to a dead halt, "It was your grandfather's, wasn't it?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jigen inquired.

"It has everything to do with it," Natasha responded, "The original Lucky Luciano had a relic, from Sicily. Supposedly it was an alchemy formula. Luciano planned to use it, but Capone stole it and hid it away. But Capone was jailed before he could. He replaced a jewel in a family ring with the only known key. He tracked you down and found out that Yukiko had it, and decided to use her for it. He thinks she knows where it is, and if she doesn't cooperate, he's going to kill her, Jigen."

"Jesus…. But I don't even friggin' know where it is!" Jigen yelled.

"That's where a master thief comes in," Lupin smirked, "Now, if I were a native Chicago man, where's the first place I would look for a treasure that another Chicagoen stole?"

"Home base," Goemon answered after a pause.

"I want to come, but I don't know if I can leave the babies," Fujiko said.

"I'll take care of them," Zenigata said suddenly.

"Pops?" Lupin turned to Zenigata in surprise.

"I told you I would think about watching over them, didn't I?" Zenigata smirked.

"I— You and Natasha watch over the house, too. I'm sure you know where everything in the place is by now," Lupin answered.

"Are you sure?" Fujiko asked hesitantly.

"I can't cuff a kid who can't even crawl," Zenigata answered, "You just get that jerk who punched my daughter and stole Jigen's kid."

"Can do," Lupin nodded. Fujiko passed Ari to Natasha and Fuji to Zenigata, and looked back at them, nervously.

"I'm coming, too," Toshiro, still somewhat dazed, announced.

"You should stay. This is the mob, Toshiro, not some game," Goemon answered sternly.

"And Yukiko's my friend, not a pawn," Toshiro replied in an equally stern manner that surprised his older brother, "Come on, Goemon. I'm coming with you."

"We can use him, Goemon," Lupin added, "Everyone get packed in twenty minutes. Fujiko, you pack for both of us while I make the calls. This guy will regret ever screwing with us by the time we're all done with him, fellas."

"You can bet on that…" Jigen muttered, and tilted his hat downward. While Lupin looked only to punish Lucky and retrieve Yukiko, Jigen looked to kill Luciano and his accomplice, and then get Yukiko back safely.

"I need to get my other laptop," Amaya said dizzily, and began to climb up the stairs with the help of Goemon, "I ought to strangle that lab tech for breaking the one… You have no idea how much all of that software costs… But I guess software is the least of our worries right now, huh?"

"Are you sure you're all right to go?" Goemon asked.

"Positive," Amaya replied as she opened her bedroom door, "We're a team, and when someone's in trouble, we go in together. I'll pack for us. You help Toshiro."

"Yes," Goemon nodded, and exited. He saw Jigen in the hallway, standing against the wall, with his hat drawn over his eyes. He looked almost the same as when Goemon had first met him. Cold, ruthless, and frightening. This version of Jigen rarely showed itself anymore, but this was one of the rare instances.

"You shoulda let me shoot him when I had the chance," Jigen said coldly to Goemon, and exited into his bedroom. Goemon was stunned—Had he been to blame over this? He shook his head, though, and hobbled down to Toshiro's room, where the young boy had begun packing. He helped Toshiro to pack, all while feeling a deep sense of guilt rise up in the back of his mind while he helped his little brother fold his things quickly.

They all met downstairs, fully packed. Lupin gave his last directions to Zenigata, and they exited the household, bound for Chicago.


	24. The Night Chicago Died

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lupin characters—But, guess what-- I own a car now!!!!

Hey!

How's everyone been? Good over here, too. The usual stress and that, but not that bad…. December's coming up, so that means a little down time. Thanks for the information on the new season, Lealah! Hey, guys, if you haven't heard, they're starting a new Lupin season on Cartoon Network on New Year's Ever. Yeah, I better get started on trying to figure out the mechanics of a VCR. Yes, it will be a Happy New Year's, fellas, an' not just because there's going to be the promise of Sangria!

__

'He blew his mind out in a car,

he didn't notice that the lights had

changed,

a crowed of people stood and stared,

they'd seen his face before,

nobody was really sure if he was from

the House of Lords,'

--The Beatles, _'A Day in the Life'_

Chapter Twenty Four

The next afternoon in an Italian Restaurant: The Night Chicago Died 

"Was this the place they used for _The Godfather_?" Lupin inquired as he looked around the smoky Italian club, which was dimly lit and smelt of cigarettes and expensive Italian wine.

"Hey, watch it," Jigen answered as he closed the door behind himself. He led Goemon and Lupin over to a certain table, where an Italian man in a Versace suit sat by himself, drinking a glass of red wine while wearing a far-off look, "Hiya, Jackie. Long time no see, huh?"

The man nearly spat out his wine and looked upward at Jigen, "A—A—"

"Jigen," Jigen replied as he sat down across from his friend, "It's Jigen now."

"Jigen?" he repeated dimly.

"Yeah. And these are my friends. Goemon Ishikawa and the infamous Lupin the Third," Jigen answered smugly, leaning back in his chair, "So, how've things been? How're the kids? You got kids?"

"Yeah. Two," he answered nervously, "Nine and eleven." He turned to Goemon, and looked down at his sword. He laughed nervously, "Hey, that's a pretty big sword, buddy…. You compensating?" Goemon glared, unsheathed his blade, and held it to Jackie's neck, "Woah! Just joking man, joking! Can't you take joke!?"

"He can't," Lupin answered, "Down, Goemon…" Goemon put his sword away, and leaned back in his chair.

"So, you're Lupin the Third, huh? I always thought you'd be taller," Jackie continued.

"Are you trying to get your ass kicked?" Lupin inquired.

"Hey, man, I've been shot twelve times since I got into this profession—I got more lead in me than a crystal factory. Ask Jigen over here—Two a' them bullets are his!" 

"And you earned both of them, Jackie," Jigen replied, "I've got a favor…"

"A favor?" Jackie cringed away nervously.

"One of the Luciano family has my kid. They're somewhere in this city, I know. And I know you know, Jackie. You know everything that goes around here…. You listen in. I friggin' know you do," Jigen replied, rising and looming over Jackie.

"I don't know nothin'!" Jackie answered.

"Hey, didn't your mommy teach you proper English?" Lupin inquired as he removed his gun from his coat pocket.

"Don't you dare mention my mother! She was a saint!" Jackie snapped to Lupin, "Jigen, honestly—I got nothin' for you… I didn't even know you had a kid! We all thought you was a fairy…"

"What!?" Jigen growled.

"It's true! You was always clingin' onto Frenchie over here…." Jackie responded, pointing over to Lupin.

"Enough of that—You tell us what you know about Luciano, Jackie Diamond!" Jigen yelled, slamming his fist onto the bar table.

"You wanna know about Luciano?" they heard. All three turned, and Goemon was the first to be hurled against the wall, followed quickly by Lupin. Jigen followed soon afterward, landing on top of the two. The three looked upward, and saw a muscular mobster looking downward at them.

"Costello?" Jigen raised his head, and smiled, "Costello! You old bastard!"

"Who're—Oh my dear sweet dead mother, it's you!" Costello gaped, "What're you doing here!? And what's with this 'Jigen' B.S.!?"

Jigen rose, and dusted himself off, "Some fellas in the M-A-F-I-A still want to K-I-L-L me."

"Damn! Even after all a' these years!?" Costello laughed, and put an arm over Jigen's shoulders, "Sorry 'bout that, man. No hard feelins'. Hey, you wanna smoke?"

"No, thanks. I haven't smoked in months," Jigen answered.

"You!?" Costello laughed, "If you hadn't had a nickname when you came in, we would've called you smokestack! What the hell happened that made you quit?"

"My daughter," Jigen responded.

"Daughter? Holy crap, you got a kid?" Costello muttered as he took out a cigarette and lit it with a wooden match.

"Yeah. She's seven. And Luciano's got her. My buddies and I are trying to squeeze Diamond for information," Jigen answered, looking back at Jackie, who sat there nervously sipping his red wine.

"Jigen, buddy, you know we've got a code of silence. _Omerta_-- Don't tell no one about nothin'. Diamond couldn't help you, even if the little scumbag wanted to, which he probably wouldn't," Costello answered.

"Frank, she's my friggin' kid. Please, you gotta help me out here. Come on, Frankie…." Jigen said, lifting his hat upward, "She's my kid. Screw omerta. It's a little girl's life…."

Costello sighed, and bent his head downward, "I got a girl, too, ya know… She's six…."

"I would do it for you, Frankie. I've helped you out over the years…." Jigen added, "I even introduced you to your wife, man!"

Costello paused, "The Gotti Club, downtown. But you didn't here damned thing from me."

"Thanks, Frankie," Jigen said with a smirk, "No hard feelings with the blows…"

"Yeah. Ma always said I should've joined the Cubs!" Costello laughed.

"They'd be even better if you did!" said Jigen.

"Yeah, but we all know I'm handy with a bat, huh?" Costello laughed.

"Frankie the Bat," Jigen nodded, and turned to Lupin and Goemon, "C'mon fellas. Thanks for all the freakin' help, Diamond. I can see why the mob tried to knock off so many times." Jackie said nothing, but quietly continued to sip his wine as Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen left the restaurant.

"You know that gorilla!?" Lupin shrieked as they three walked down the street.

"Frank Costello and I grew up together. He worked with me for a while," Jigen replied.

"He throws a mean curve," Goemon admitted, "What did he mean by being handy with a bat?"

"He beats his double-crossers to death with a bat," Jigen replied coolly. Lupin and Goemon looked at one another briefly, and then back at Jigen, "Hey, it's better than Luciano's weapon…"

"Which is?" Goemon inquired.

Jigen looked back at them, "An ice pick."

The Gotti Club:

"All right, Kid…. Where the hell is it?" Lucky yelled into Yukiko's face angrily.

"My Daddy's a thief—If he knew where it was, don't you think he would've gotten it by now?" Yukiko snapped in response. Lucky drew back, and hit Yukiko on the side of the head. She cringed a little, but did not cry.

"Little bitch. I can't decide what I want to do with you—Sell you to a prossy ring or just kill you," Lucky said as he lit a cigarette.

"That's going to give you cancer," Yukiko warned.

"Go tell it to someone who cares," Luciano turned to his female accomplice, "Michi, you try to talk to her. I'm goin' to get something to eat."

"Okay," Michi nodded, and kneeled in front of Yukiko, "Sweetie, you'd save yourself a lot of trouble if you just told us where the safe was."

"I… Don't… Know…" Yukiko repeated slowly, "I have no clue that the ring had anything to do with any fortune. I thought it was something my dad gave to my mom."

"And your mommy gave it to you, right, Yuki?" Michi nodded.

"Only my family calls me that!" Yukiko snapped.

"Your family?" she inquired, "Like who?"

"Daddy, Ming, Goemon, Amaya, Toshiro, Lupin, Fujiko, Ari, Fuji, Zenigata, and Natasha," Yukiko said as a matter-of-factly, "Lupin's a master thief! He'll get me out of here! Then Goemon, Ming, and Daddy will kick your ass!"

"Where'd you learn language like that?" Michi inquired.

"I—" Yukiko paused, and met Michi's eyes, "You wear Chanel. Like Fujiko does…. Didn't he call you Michi? That's Fujiko's sister's name. Who's in _your_ family?"

Michi shot up, and looked downward at Yukiko, "That's none of your business. I'm trying to save you, Kid! Just help me out! Tell us where it is, please!? I don't want to see a kid get killed!"

"I'm not a kid, and I'm not stupid, and I really don't know where it is!" Yukiko snapped.

"Fine," Michi turned, and slammed the door, "I hope you change your mind, for your own sake!" Michi saw Lucky in the living room of his apartment, walking around and nervously cleaning things, "What are we going to do with her?"

"Going to the Gotti Club, like planned," Lucky answered, "If I can't get it out of her, I know I few guys who can."

"She's just a little girl!" Michi gasped.

"She's a pain in the ass! And she's from the Capone bloodline, to boot! There hasn't been a good member of that family since before the Pope moved into Italy! As far as I know, I'm doing a service to the world by killing them all off! Now get ready! We've got only a few hours!"

"Yes," Michi nodded, and quietly exited the living room and into the bedroom.

A Local Hotel:

"The Gotti Club?" Fujiko repeated.

"Yeah. We're going to need everyone's help in this. If you thought lifting artwork was impressive, you better keep your eyes opened, because you haven't seen anything, yet!" Lupin smirked.

"What's the plan, Lupin?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll write it all out. You're really willing to do anything for Yukiko, Toshiro?" Lupin inquired.

"Definitely!" Toshiro nodded wildly.

"Good," Lupin smirked, and scruffed the young boy's hair, "Let's get this on the road, guys. We've got only a few hours, and then it might even be too late."

"Be okay, Yukiko. Please," Jigen prayed to himself as he opened his suitcase and removed his gun.

Later that Night, the Gotti Club:

"Eat your friggin' chicken strips, Kid!" Lucky snapped to Yukiko.

"I'm not hungry," Yukiko snapped.

"Spoiled brat. You're just like your old man. I'm surprised you don't wear the stupid hat," Lucky muttered.

"I do wear the hat," Yukiko responded, "I like it. It looks good on me."

"You know who your daddy is, you little brat? You know about your dear old daddy who you're willing to defend to the death? He's worse than me. He'd even kill Lupin for the right amount a' money. Hell, he'd even kill you if the price were right."

"You're just lying," Yukiko said quietly.

"He left his family behind. What makes you think he won't leave you?" Lucky asked.

"He said he'd never leave again!" Yukiko screamed defensively.

"Oh, so he already left! Why'd he come back!?"

"Well… We found him…" Yukiko admitted.

"Ah! So, he wouldn't have come back you if he hadn't been tracked down like a dog?" Lucky inquired.

"Shut up. I'm trying to eat," Yukiko snapped.

"He don't give a damn about you, kid. All Capone cares about is money. He don't even care about love. That jerk wouldn't know love if it bit him in his mutt ass."

"He's not a mutt!" Yukiko cried.

"You know, his daddy was the child of a hooker, so was he. So were you—Your mommy was probably a cute little whore, huh? I know your stepmother is," Lucky said with a smirk.

"Ming!? You take that back!" Yukiko yelled.

"Yeah, she was. You want to know how the hell I know, Kid?" Lucky smirked wickedly to a stunned Yukiko.

"Lucky, enough," Michi sighed, "Please, just stop."

"I'm just funnin' the kid, Michi!" Lucky chuckled, and patted Yukiko on the head, "Cute little kid, ain't you? Yeah, I know some Chicago buddies a' mine who'll really like you."

The waiter came over, with a bottle of wine, "On the house, Sir." He said with a smile as he set the wine bottle down, "You need some extra napkins, Miss?" he asked Yukiko, glancing at the young girl briefly and pleadingly.

"Sure," Yukiko muttered, and took the napkins. She laid them over her lap, and her eyes widened in surprise, and she crumpled them up and shot her head upward towards Michi, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Damn… Michi, take the kid," Luciano ordered, "I'd have a freakin' easier time with a dog! At least you can still shoot dogs and get away with it!"

"Come on," Michi sighed, and stood. She took Yukiko by the hand, and led her towards the bathroom. Yukiko turned to the bandleader, dressed in a white and black tuxedo, and gave him the thumbs up. The bandleader winked at her, and continued to set his microphone up.

Lucky watched the bandleader, but quickly came to attention as two Asian girls in matching dresses came to sit over at his table, "Well, well, well… What are you ladies doin' here?" Lucky inquired.

"We are foreign exchange students," one said quietly in broken English.

"We are trying to learn about America," the other added, followed by a small giggle.

"Well, pull yourselves up a seat—Old Lucky'll teach you a thing or two about America, okay?" Lucky smirked.

"Okay," both nodded, and sat in front of the smiling Luciano. Michi and Yukiko returned, and seated themselves next to Lucky.

"Who are they?" Michi inquired suspiciously.

"Two Asian girls wantin' to know about America," Lucky looked downward at Yukiko annoyedly, and then at the bandleader, "Where'd they hire this shmuck!? He doesn't know what the hell he's doin'! He couldn't tell Bizet from a barrel of friggin' monkeys! I ought to blow his brains out for just making me listen to this crap!" he snapped, and put a hand to his gun. Everyone else at the table tensed, but relaxed once again as Lucky put his gun back in its holster, "Forget it. He ain't even worth it!"

The waiter came by once again, this time with an Asian man using a cane and who appeared to be the chef, "Look at this…" Lucky whispered to Michi, "They can't even get an Italian to cook Italian anymore! How freakin' sad is that!?"

The bandleader stepped down from the podium, and stood next to the waiter and chef, "We heard it was the young lady's birthday, Sir," said the waiter, "The bandleader, chef, and I came to sing her a happy birthday!"

"What!?" Lucky yelped, "I—"

"How thoughtful, Lucky!" Michi said with a smile.

"Ur… Yeah… Happy birthday, Doll," Lucky said, a mild tone of confusion in his voice. He examined the three, and quickly rose, "Hey, you! Bandleader! Yeah, you! Put this on!" he tossed the bandleader a fedora, which he caught.

"I—I'm not a big fan of hats," the bandleader chuckled nervously.

"Put the friggin' hat on or I'll blow your brains out," Luciano demanded, drawing out his gun. The bandleader smiled nervously, and put the hat on, "Now tilt it to the side… And… Nah, never mind…" Lucky muttered, and took his hat back, "I thought you reminded me of someone…"

"Really? Who?" the bandleader inquired.

"An S.O.B. from the Capone family," Lucky answered, and by this time noticed that the Gotti Club was empty save him and everyone at his table. Lucky rose, and picked up the fedora, and passed it to the bandleader silently. The bandleader put it on, and tilted it downward and to the side.

"An S.O.B., huh?" Jigen smirked.

"What!?" Lucky jumped back. He turned to Yukiko, and jumped back in surprise as she pulled off what appeared to be a wig and a mask. She was a _he_! Toshiro quickly grabbed onto his sword, and held it to Lucky's neck.

"Dammit, Michi, do something!" Lucky yelped.

"I would, Doll… If I were my sister, that is," Fujiko answered with laugh.

"Friggin' unbelievable…" Lucky muttered. Jigen lifted Lucky up across the table by his tie, and stared at him a long while.

He briefly kissed Lucky, and threw him back, all while smiling smugly, "The Kiss of Death. You know what that means, Luciano…"

"You can't get me if you're dead," Lucky answered, "You rat bastards took that from my family! I'm only takin' back what's mine!"

"You aren't supposed to let other people know about us, Lucky…. But, all of my buddies—They know all about your plans! You broke the code of silence, Luciano. If some of the bosses get a hold of that, they ain't gonna take too kindly to you being so sloppy… You're as good as friggin' dead…"

"But your grandfather—"

"I could care less about what he did! I was not put here to outdo him! I've got my own friggin' agenda!" Jigen yelled, and drew his gun out. Luciano quickly drew his gun out as well, and the two remained in a Mexican standoff for a few tense moments.

Jigen put his gun down at his side, and sighed heavily. Lucky nodded, and set his firearm down as well. But quickly enough, the guns were up once more, and this time two shots fired. Everyone waited for at least one mobster to fall, but neither did. Instead, the mirrored bar walls of the Gotti had a bullet hole on one wall, and the lighting was broken on the other side of the club.

"You stay the hell away, Luciano," Jigen warned.

"Not until I get what's mine back…."

"Don't worry—I'm destroying the key," Jigen replied.

"What!?" Lupin and Lucky yelled in unison.

"You heard me. It's causing too much trouble. Alchemy's all an old wives' tale, anyway," Jigen replied, and put his gun back in his holster, "See ya around the holidays, Luciano…"

"You bastard," Lucky hissed.

Jigen looked back at Lucky, and smirked, "Love you too, Bambino… Tell you Ma your good buddy said hi!"

"What are we going to do about Luciano?" Goemon inquired. Currently, the group saw flashing red and blue lights from outside the restaurant, and Lupin smirked.

"Tax evasion is not something the government takes kindly to," Lupin answered, "C'mon, fellas! Let's get the hell out of here!"

All of the gang exited out quietly, and Yukiko waited until they were in the van to embrace her father, "Daddy, he was such a jerk! I thought he was going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, Yukiko—We're done with Luciano, and done with whatever my grandfather hid here," Jigen replied.

"So, you are destroying it?" Fujiko inquired as she pulled out of the parking lot with the van.

"You bet," Jigen replied.

"Wait, Jigen," Lupin said suddenly, "We could find it and sell it to Luciano's gang for twice the value!"

"That's very… Bastardly…" Goemon responded slowly, as if carefully choosing his words.

"No way—This thing's caused too much trouble already!" Jigen replied.

"Jigen, we're thieves by profession, or did you forget that?" Lupin inquired.

"No, I didn't…." Jigen answered slowly.

"It could be fun," Toshiro suggested.

"Yeah, you would say that. You weren't the one who had an ice pick dangled in front of her!" Yukiko snapped in response.

"Hey, I helped save you, too!" Toshiro replied.

"Uh-huh," Yukiko rolled her eyes, and then looked over at Ming. "Hey, Ming…"

"Yeah, Yukiko?" Ming inquired.

"I… I need to talk to you later," Yukiko replied quietly.

"'Bout what, Yuki?" Ming inquired.

"I tell you, Lupin, it's probably a wild goose chase!" Jigen snapped.

"Jigen, trust me! It'll be great, and you'll be able to put Yukiko through private high school, prep, college, law, _and _med school if you want!" Lupin replied.

"But I don't even want to be a doctor…" Yukiko replied.

"Well, you aren't going to get married off by looks, so you might as well get some brains," Toshiro smirked.

"Baka!" Yukiko hissed and hit him on the back of the head.

"Come on, guys… Time to go and get back to Pops and Natasha," Lupin said tiredly, "Jigen, we're going to find that vault, and get that alchemy formula."

"Like hell you are!" Jigen snapped.

"Like hell I'm not," Lupin muttered in response.


	25. Maybe I'm Amazed

DISCLAIMER:

Hi!

Over 100 reviews! Yay! Thinking I ought to write something special in for it, but I'm not sure yet…. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed—Critically, positively, or negatively. And thanks to those who've read this but never reviewed… Well, on another note…. Someone asked me was my love affair with dysfunctional families was, and the reason is… I belong to one! I'm sure of us at least think or family is screwed up, but I'm for real… But in response to another question—Michi Mine is featured only in the Lupin manga from what I understand. I just realized that Fujiko's family is about the only one I haven't delved into and screwed into this fanfiction.

__

'She loves you, yeh, yeh, yeh,

She loves you, yeh, yeh, yeh,

And with a love like that,

You know you should be glad'

--The Beatles, _'She loves you'_

Chapter Twenty Five

Back in France: Maybe I'm Amazed

"Hey, Mister, can we get our ball back!?" a young boy screamed across the park.

"Here!" Natasha yelled, and threw it over towards the boys, "And don't go hitting people on the head with that thing! It's dangerous, you know!"

"Sorry—Is he going to be okay?" another boy as he looked downward at Zenigata, who was now spread out across one of the green metal park benches with an ice pack over his head.

"He'll be all right," Natasha sighed.

"Hey, Lady! You throw a mean fast ball!" the boy who caught the ball yelled.

"Thanks," Natasha nodded, and turned back to Zenigata as the boys ran back to their game. She rolled the double stroller Fuji and Ari were strapped into, all while speaking to Zenigata, "Koichi, are you all right?"

"I've had better hits," Zenigata admitted. He sat up on the bench and rubbed the back of his head, "But I'll be damned if that didn't hurt like a bitch! The kids all right?"

"They're fine! You're the one who was just hit in the head!" Natasha laughed, and patted him on the shoulder, "You give them a little ice cream and a Sinatra song, and they're gold."

"Gold… I'll bet Lupin's stealing a truckload of gold right now…" Zenigata murmured. Natasha frowned, huffed, and began to storm away from him, the stroller in front of her, "What—Natasha! What's going on!?" he asked as he caught up with the blonde.

"You have to quit, Koichi! You're retired! Start freakin' acting like it! Do I bore you that badly?" Natasha hissed.

"No… I, I mean—You don't bore me at all! It's just that I'm used to being so busy, and all of that free time! I can't help it!" Zenigata responded.

"Well, maybe you can volunteer somewhere…"

"Say what?"

"I don't know! I'm just shooting answers into the air!" Natasha sighed and stopped the stroller, and turned to Zenigata, "You're so intelligent, but you can't even get a little hint…. Guy can do a New York Times crossword in just under a half an hour but can't get the hint… It's amazing…."

"Hint? What did I miss?" Zenigata inquired.

"I… Never mind…" Natasha muttered, and continued pushing the stroller down the street.

"Would you just friggin' tell me already!?" Zenigata snapped.

"Did you ever think it was a little weird that I would move in with you?" Natasha inquired.

"No. You told me about how hard it was to find an apartment…" Zenigata answered.

"Did you ever stop for a second to think some might actually like you? But, no—No self-confidence whatsoever…" Natasha seethed.

"Stopped to think…." Zenigata trailed off, and then began to run towards Natasha, "You're kidding, right? I, uh, mean—"

"Your wife was a bitch, but she had good taste. Believe me, you're everything I never even thought of in a person. I always hoped for a white, rich, Jewish doctor from Queens! Instead I find a Japanese, middle class, agnostic retired detective from Tokyo. But I still like you," Natasha said with a disbelieving shrug, "I mean, I've actually been happier in the past few months than I was in my entire life! Even when I lived with my mother! I love her, G-d knows, but times were always rough, and she usually was, too. But I tolerated it. And you're not in the least bit mean—Obsessive, emotional, cranky—Hell, yes! But _mean_, no! And Amaya's just like that!"

"Uh… Wow…" Zenigata scratched the back of his head, "Well, here's the house… I—I'll open the door…" he tripped over the steps as he climbed up onto the porch, and nervously opened the door. He helped Natasha lift the stroller up the stairs, and then the two set the babies down in their cribs for the afternoon. Natasha smiled as she laid Fuji down, and turned to Zenigata, who had put Ari to bed. But he was nowhere to be found.

Natasha walked down the stairway into the living room, and then into the kitchen, where she heard some activity, "You're nervous around me now, aren't you?" she asked.

Zenigata jumped in response, nearly dropping the teacup he had been drinking from. He set the teacup down on the counter and looked over at it, and then back at Natasha, "Not really… I've gotten pretty used to you after the past few months…." The phone suddenly rang, and Zenigata bolted for it. He quickly picked it up; grateful to whomever was at the other end for his escape.

"Hiya, Pops! We got Yuki, and she's just fine!" Lupin announced cheerily, "We won't be back for at least two days, so try to make yourself a little more comfortable! And don't you and Natasha go and do anything I would!"

"Lupin! You—" Zenigata began in a growl, but then sighed in defeat, "Yeah, okay… Thanks…"

"No problemo. You guys have fun now!" Lupin laughed, "Oh, and Pops, one last tip…."

"Yeah?"

"When you're putting a few moves on the blonde—"

Zenigata quickly slammed the phone down and turned back towards the living room, where Natasha was still sitting, waiting for his return, "Who was that?" she inquired, rising and walking towards him.

"No one," Zenigata lied, and turned his head away from her.

"Why don't you like me?" Natasha inquired, "Is it because I'm Jewish? Because I'm blonde? What? What is it that you don't like?"

"There's nothing that I don't like, really," Zenigata admitted reluctantly, "It's just that I haven't been in a serious relationship in almost twenty-odd years!"

"You've been in one for the past couple of months. You just never realized it," Natasha answered flatly, "Now, do you want to give this a shot? If you don't, we can forget this afternoon after happened, and we can go back to the way things were. I promise. I just had to get everything out in the open, Koichi."

"Well…" Zenigata sighed and sat down on the couch, Natasha soon seating herself down next to him. He looked over at her, and smirked, "Okay."

"Great!" Natasha smiled and laughed happily, and embraced Zenigata, "Thank you for everything Koichi."

"Hey, it's no problem. I've got enough time on my hands," Zenigata sighed.

"Well, at least you'll have something else to do in your spare time…." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Really, what?" Zenigata inquired.

Natasha laughed again, rose, and led Zenigata up the stairs, "I'll show you while the kids are laying down. Oh, and you might want to have a set of handcuffs ready…."

Chicago:

"Yukiko? What'd you want to see me about?" asked Ming as she closed the door behind herself and the little girl.

"Lucky told me some things…" said Yukiko quietly as she sat down on an expensive hotel bed, "Things about you…"

Ming faltered, and looked downward at Yukiko, "Yuki… That was a long, long time ago… I was barely the same person, then!"

"But now you're changed?" Yukiko asked suspiciously.

"Yes," Ming answered with a nod. She sat down next to Yukiko, "Listen…. What happened…. I didn't want it to. It was under the order of my parents, though."

"They made you do something like that?" Yukiko muttered in wide-eyed shock, "Why?"

"I still try to figure it out, myself," Ming answered with a shrug, "But you know, girls aren't treated in Japan or France like they are in Hong Kong. Luckily, your father is an American, and they know how to treat women."

"Does Daddy know about you?" asked Yukiko.

"No…. But I guess I should tell him, huh?" Ming smirked wearily, "I owe that to him."

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded in response.

"All right, you get him. I'll prepare a speech," Ming said nervously, clasping her hands together. Yukiko nodded, and exited the bedroom, while Ming waited apprehensively for Jigen.

Later:

Jigen sat there quietly, trying to let what Ming had told him sink in, "Jigen, please take off the hat and look at me. Please? You've been sitting there like that for four minutes now!" Ming said nervously, "Please?"

Jigen removed the hat, and set it in his lap, and looked away from Ming, "The grandson of a whore, the son of a whore…. And guess what he ends up marrying…."

"It wasn't anything!" Ming yelled in response.

"How the hell old were you?" Jigen asked quietly. Ming did not answer, "He didn't hurt you that much, did he?"

"Only the usual," Ming answered in a choke, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but after I found out who you were, it only made it harder to tell you!" Jigen remained silent, "You—You hate me, don't you? I can't blame you…. Well, like I told you—If something comes up, I'll go."

She rose, and turned briefly, and yelped in surprise when she saw Jigen standing close in front of her when she turned back around, "I'm not mad at you. And to get pissed at you because you didn't tell me about your past would just be hypocritical. You liked me without even knowing a damned thing about my past. I think I owe you at least that…."

Ming shook her head and put a hand to her mouth. Jigen smirked wryly and embraced her, and set his hat down on the bed behind her. Ming looked upward, and reached upward to kiss him, but the door suddenly opened, and Lupin walked, but immediately jumped back as he registered Jigen and Ming, "Woah! You two in the middle of something!?"

"Yes!" Jigen growled, "What the hell do you need!?"

"I wondered if I could borrow—"

"Yes! Dammit, yes! Now leave me the hell alone!" Jigen yelled in response.

Lupin smiled, and nodded, and closed the door, "Thanks, Jigen…" he called as he walked down out of the hotel room and into his own room.

"What was all that yelling about?" Fujiko wondered out loud as Lupin entered.

"Jigen just gave me permission to find that alchemy formula," Lupin answered with a wide smile.

"Really? How'd you finally talk him into it!?" Fujiko inquired.

"I didn't do a damned thing except use my charms…." Lupin replied.

Fujiko paused, "Okay… Now what did you _really_ do?"

Back in Jigen and Ming's Room, a little while Later:

"I wonder where Lupin went in such a hurry?" Ming wondered out loud from the bathroom.

"No clue. But who the hell knows with that guy?" Jigen muttered tiredly in response. He was lying down on the bed, flipping through television channels as he spoke.

"He got really excited after he busted in here…." Ming chuckled.

"Yeah, well the guy only wanted to borrow—" Jigen stopped dead, and stared ahead blankly at the television, "Son of a BITCH!" Jigen yelled, and bolted from the bed. He quickly ran to Fujiko's room, and began to bang on the door.

"Jigen! What is it!?" Fujiko gasped as she opened the door.

"Lupin! Where is he!?" Jigen demanded.

"He offered to take the kids for ice cream—"

"Dammit!" Jigen snapped, and ran down the Goemon and Amaya's door. He banged on the door, and heard two discontented sighs behind it. Followed by this was the slow hobble of a cast and a wooden sandal, and Goemon answered, wearing a look that could kill, "Goemon, Lupin went to go find Capone's vault, and he took Yukiko and Toshiro with him!"

"Nonsense, Jigen! Lupin would never be that stupid!" Goemon said. Both stood there silently a few moments, until Goemon spoke again, "What the hell am I saying, of course he would…." Goemon muttered. He looked forward at Jigen again, "We've got the find them…"

On the Road:

"So, it's in Chicago all right, huh?" Lupin muttered as he quickly glanced over a few microscopic enhancement photos he had taken of the ring when no one had been watching over him. In the flowery and intricate pattern around the ring, there were a series of directions to the vault carved in the design. He had realized this when he had seen two photos of the piece of jewelry. In one, the gold on the ring, but in a later picture, taken in about the sixties, it had shown the ring with the intricate floral design. 

Behind him sat Toshiro and Yukiko, both excited at the thought of an adventure. Yukiko had blackmailed Lupin into taking both her and her friend, so the thief begrudgingly allowed the two to come. 

"Oh, you're kidding me…" Lupin paled as he stopped in front of the same Italian restaurant Jigen had taken both him and Goemon. It was the same restaurant where Jackie the Clay Pigeon and Costello the Bat, among other numerous mobsters, hung out, "This isn't Goddamned fair…." Lupin grumbled as he got out the car, "Whoever keeps making my life so difficult ought to be strangled!" he added.

"What's wrong, Lupin?" Yukiko inquired.

"Uh, nothing, Yukiko…" Lupin replied with a small and nervous laugh. He looked back at the restaurant and cringed, "Okay, guys, let's get going…."

"It smells like cheap wine. Even from here…" Toshiro muttered in response.

"Well, if you've got any praying to get out of the way, I suggest you do it now…" Lupin said quietly as they entered.

At the same time, Jigen pulled up the restaurant, looking at Ming in a sharp glare. His ears were still ringing from a lecture Ming him and Goemon, "I still think he's up to something…" Jigen murmured.

"He's not! When could he have possibly had the time to find the directions!?" Ming replied.

"Li Yan, you don't know him like I do," Jigen responded, "He found time somewhere…. I just wish Goemon could've come… Damn it, though…. 'He had to get his cast off'—What a bunch of bull… Damn it… I can feel when he's up to something…"

"Let's just go inside and meet some of your friends," Ming said tiredly, "Lupin probably took them to the park or something…. He likes doing things like that for the children…."

"I know. He also likes trying to kill them," Jigen retorted. Ming sighed, and stepped out of the car as Jigen finished parking it. Her eyes went wide briefly as she saw a familiar car as parked a few spaces in front of them, and quickly directed Jigen away from the Porsche. They entered the restaurant, and Ming became relieved once more as she no sign of the familiar red jacket in the club.

They seated themselves, and a waited soon came over to them. Jigen placed both orders to the waiter in Italian—Something that pleased the waiter a great deal. He enjoyed seeing people who held on to their culture. As he left, Jigen turned back to Ming, who had taken the breadsticks and had constructed them into a small house. Saltine crackers served as the roof, and oyster crackers led up the front door, which was also a saltine. The salt and pepper shakers served as the residents, and it was currently snowing parmesan, Jigen noted. He could not quite find the words for this interesting craft project, and began to look around for anyone he knew.

"Christmas is coming soon," Ming said as she adjusted a few of the saltine shingles.

"Yeah, I—What the hell is that? I didn't want to say anything really, but…." Jigen shook his head in awe, "Jesus Christ…."

"It's a house…" Ming answered, looking up at Jigen, "My Mom and Dad were usually out whenever I ate, so I would get bored and do things like this… Of course, I had people who would also clean it up for me afterwards… Yeah, I lived the high life for a while… It wasn't worth it, though… I'm much happier in this nomad existence. The people are real… I'll bet you came from some money, too…"

"Not really. And if I did, it'd be news to me," Jigen responded, "My Old Man always used to keep me and Maria grounded….."

"Maria and me."

"What?"

"Maria and me. That's how it should be said…." Ming answered.

"What the hell ever…" Jigen shrugged.

"Leave it to those dime romance novels to totally screw up your grammar," Ming muttered. Jigen nearly fell out of his chair at this statement, and Ming looked back up at him and smiled, "I found a couple lying around while I was cleaning our place back up…. I can't believe some of the smut they put in those things! 'Oh, Mark, take me to that one place where women fear to go'…. Jesus!"

"Would you kindly shut up?" Jigen hissed.

"Okay," Ming shrugged, "I'm just saying, I always wondered how people as repressed as you vented. Guess I know now, and, I must say, it was rather disappointing…"

"I know people here!" Jigen murmured.

"You—You sure do," Ming blinked a few times in disbelief as she watched three people who looked frighteningly like Lupin, Toshiro, and Yukiko rush out of a small hallway. She smirked, and turned her attention back to Jigen, "Hey, what do you say we get out of here?"

"What? We haven't even gotten the food yet," Jigen answered.

"I…" Ming trailed off once again as she saw Yukiko ran through another hall, this one leading to the bathrooms, "I know… But, uh… I'm not feeling well. The baby's, well, you know how it is sometimes… It's been kicking and all, and… I just really want to go lay down, if that's all right…. I'm really sorry, Daisuke…."

"It's no problem," Jigen answered with a shake of his head, "This place was getting dull, anyway. You're right…." He rose and helped her out of her chair, and the two exited the restaurant. Ming looked back once more over her shoulder before she exited, and returned a 'thumbs up' with Lupin.

"Jesus, that was close…" Lupin muttered to his two young cohorts. He looked down at Toshiro and Yukiko, "Well, I think we looked in every possible place, guys. Unfortunately, that ring doesn't go beyond telling us that the formula's somewhere in this restaurant…"

Yukiko sighed heavily, and fiddled with the ring a little. She briefly glanced up at a painting, and then shot her head up again as she recognized something in the picture, "Lupin! Toshiro! Look!" she gasped happily, running up to the painting. She held up the ring to the painting, and wore looks of surprise as they realized the woman was wearing the same ring.

"She's pointing downward!" Toshiro added.

"So… That would mean…" Lupin muttered as he kneeled downward and moved away a red terracotta Italian tile from the floor. Sure enough, there was a small red velvet box, "You guys are terrific…"

"We know," Yukiko and Toshiro replied in unison. They exited the restaurant, and Lupin placed a phone call as he drove down the road, back towards the hotel.

"Hey, is Zenigata there, Natasha?" Lupin inquired cheerily.

"Lupin? Is that you? Do you know what time it is?" Natasha muttered wearily, "Yeah, he's here…"

"Could you get him for me?" asked Lupin.

"Okay," Lupin heard someone mumbling in the background, and wondered to himself how Natasha had gotten into Zenigata's room so quickly when she had just awoken.

"Who the hell is it?" Zenigata inquired.

"It's me, Pops. How're the babies?" asked Lupin.

"They were sleeping until you called," Zenigata answered.

"Yeah… Well, could you tell them good night for me and Fujiko?" asked Lupin.

"It's three in the morning…" Zenigata responded.

"Doesn't he know about time zones?" Natasha murmured in the background.

"Pops, why is she still there?" Lupin inquired, "Unless… Oh my God, are you two—"

"Goodnight, Lupin," Zenigata grumbled, and hung up the phone.

"Bleedin' hell…" Lupin shook his head, "I banged Goemon's step-mother-in-law… Oi… This is just too weird, even for me…."


	26. Mama Told me Not to Come

DISCLAIMER: Don't own 'um. Get the picture?

Hello!

I'm glad you guys like the idea of Zenigata getting someone finally. Got a lot of good responses on that. I'm really tired, so I really don't have anything witty or factual to put in here… I mean, I'm tired to the point where if I saw a flaming plate come down from the heavens carrying the head of Prince who was reciting from the book of Revelations backwards while an ABBA record played in the background, I would not be surprised. Look, there's something whitty right there. Doesn't make much sense, but the visual is a hoot, no? Oh, hey, by the way, I have some of my original fiction up on fictionpress.com, if anyone's really, really got nothing to do today. There's a link to it on my profile. Okay, that's all for now. Hope you guys like the next chapter. 

Chapter Twenty Five

A Few Days Later: Mama told me Not to Come

__

'I left you far behind,

The ruins of the life that you had in mind'

--The Beatles, _'Think for Yourself'_

A trio of familiar old cars pulled up to an even more familiar French mansion in the early morning. Lupin and Fujiko stepped out first, led afterward by Amaya and Goemon, who held a still-sleeping Toshiro, and finally Ming and Jigen, who carried a still-sleeping Yukiko in his arms.

Natasha heard the door open first. Training in the Israeli army had made her a light sleeper over the years, "Koichi!" she hissed as she jumped out of bed and began to dress, "Koichi! They're home!"

"Huh?" Zenigata mumbled.

"Get the hell up!" Natasha snapped hurriedly as she finished putting her sandals on and ran into the bathroom. Zenigata nodded, rose, and dressed while Natasha ran out of the room to greet the homeowners. She slammed the door too loudly, however, and sent Ari and Fuji into a crying fit. She walked back into the bedroom, where they had moved the crib to stay close to the children. Zenigata murmured something to himself and trudged into the bathroom while Natasha sang to the babies in order to quiet them.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little—" Natasha stopped, and put a hand on her forehead, "How the hell does it go?" she wondered out loud.

"Star. Little star," she jumped, and turned. There was Lupin and Fujiko, both now standing in the doorway, "Natasha, you've gotta learn your nursery rhymes," Lupin chuckled as he picked up his son and rocked him back and forth.

"Poor Fuji. Did you miss your Mommy?" Fujiko asked her daughter as she lifted her out of the crib and cradled her. Natasha smiled nervously as she watched both parents rocked their children, but was snapped out of this by the opening of the bathroom door. Zenigata walked out, now a little more awake, but not by far.

"How were they?" Lupin inquired.

"Just like their parents—They never shut up," Zenigata responded.

"Ha-ha," Lupin laughed sarcastically and set Ari down, "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, fine," Natasha and Zenigata murmured in uneasy unison.

"_What _were you two doing, would be a better question," Fujiko laughed. Natasha and Zenigata both paled, and looked at one another, and then back at the parents. Fuji began to cry, and Fujiko sighed, "Guess she's hungry. Let me go feed them…" she said as she took Ari from Lupin and exited the guestroom.

"I hope you two didn't permanently scar my kids with whatever the hell you guys did," Lupin laughed breezily as he leaned back on the dresser.

"Now you—" Zenigata took a step forward, but Natasha stopped him, and took one of his arms.

"It's not worth it," Natasha said with a smile, "He's just a little jealous."

"Huh?" Lupin and Zenigata looked at Natasha in equal unison.

Natasha walked over to Lupin, and whispered something to him. Lupin's smile faded, and he looked over at Zenigata in disbelief, and then back at Natasha. Natasha nodded, and Lupin shuddered, "Jesus! You _are_ serious! What the hell!?" he rose, and threw his arms up in the air and then over his head, "I'm going to be having nightmares for a month now! Thanks a' Goddamned lot! Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go down a gallon of drain cleaner in hopes of forgetting that!" he grumbled as he exited, slamming the door behind himself.

"What'd you say to the little jerk?" Zenigata asked.

"That's for me to know," Natasha answered.

Meanwhile, outside, Jigen immediately spotted his friend, and noticed something wrong with him, "What the hell's up with you?"

"Natasha's with Zenigata," Lupin said.

"What, downstairs?" Jigen asked as he took a sip of a beer he had gotten from the kitchen.

"No… Together… Like… You know…" Lupin made a few hand gestures to convey his message.

"Oh, Jesus…" Jigen shook his, "And didn't you and Natasha—"

"Yep."

"Holy crap. If I weren't so disturbed I'd be laughing my ass off," Jigen muttered, sipping his beer, "Hey, did you ask her who she thought was better?"

"Go to hell!" Lupin snapped.

Jigen chuckled, "Now, _that_ made me laugh…" he patted Lupin on the back as he walked into his bedroom, leaving the thief to his own thoughts.

"Oh, well… Guess I could get to work on the formula…." Lupin sighed, and began to walk down towards the cellar. Along the way, he was nearly run down by Toshiro and Yukiko, who were soon followed by a running Amaya.

"Amaya! You shouldn't be running in your condition!" Goemon yelled as he struggled to keep up with them with his still aching leg.

"Condition?" Lupin wondered out loud, and turned to Goemon as the samurai caught up to them, "What condition? Goemon?"

"Amaya…. She's…" Goemon coughed uneasily, "We're having a child."

"Good God," Lupin put a hand to him forehead, "Natasha and Zenigata… Goemon's got a kid…. Jigen!?" Lupin called upward.

"Yeah!?" Jigen answered.

"We have anything else to drink!?" Lupin asked.

"I dunno! Go look!" Jigen snapped in response. Lupin sighed heavily, loosened his tie, and walked towards the refrigerator.

"I can't wait until I see the big Amaya-Zenigata confession-a-thon…" Lupin muttered as he walked over to the refrigerator, opened the door, and found a beer, "I really shouldn't be working with chemicals while I'm drunk but, hey, what the hell?" he sighed as he opened the beer and went down into the cellar.

"Can we go to the park!?" Toshiro asked his brother as Goemon met Toshiro, Yukiko, and Amaya on the back porch. Amaya was swinging Yukiko back and forth while the little girl laughed.

"All right, but if any strangers go to talk to you, punch them," Goemon advised as he led them to the park. Toshiro and Yukiko played with one another along the way while Amaya and Goemon walked together.

"Lupin found out about your baby," said Goemon.

"Really?" Amaya drew back in surprise, "What did he say?"

"Nothing, really. Just asked Jigen where he could find a beer…" Goemon answered. Amaya laughed, and Goemon cracked a small smile, "We still have to tell Zenigata, however."

"Jesus, how am I going to tell Dad?" Amaya thought to herself as they found a bench and let Toshiro and Yukiko go to play with the other children.

"Very slowly, and while he's sitting," Goemon retorted as he sat down next to Amaya and watched over the children.

Meanwhile, Yukiko and Toshiro had found themselves playing with a group of children around their age, and Yukiko had been speaking to one boy in particular. Toshiro noted this, and quietly kept an eye over Yukiko and this boy while he played on the playground equipment with some of the other children.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Yukiko inquired as she climbed up a set of bars to Toshiro, who was sitting on the topmost part of the playground, his legs crossed and his sword in his lap, "You look more pissed off than your brother!"

"That boy you've been talking to. He's bad news," Toshiro replied coolly.

"What? Do you know him?" asked Yukiko.

"No. But I know his type," Toshiro responded.

Yukiko raised an eyebrow, "Uh-huh… Are you freakin' jealous?"

"No," Toshiro snapped in response.

"What? I'm your friend, too, Toshiro!" Yukiko said with a reassuring smile, "You're my best friend, okay? I promise. Hey, when I start dating for real, you won't be able to get in a bitchy mood every time I bring someone home!" She laughed, and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'll catch you later!" she said, and climbed back down.

"You don't have to bring someone home," Toshiro muttered as he rose, "Just like a woman. Sees only ahead, never what's in front of her…" he muttered bitterly, and scaled down the playground.

"Huh," Amaya murmured quietly as she watched Toshiro walk away from the playground and towards a small pond.

"What is it?" asked Goemon.

"Toshiro. Something seems off with him. He's acting a little too much like you," Amaya replied, "Perhaps you should go speak with him?"

"About what?" asked Goemon.

"I don't know! Perhaps what's making him seem so depressed?" Amaya answered.

"Fine," Goemon replied after a pause, and left to speak to his brother. He seated himself next to Toshiro, who was looking out at the water from a large boulder. Neither said anything for some time, until Goemon cleared his throat and turned to Toshiro, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," Toshiro responded bitterly.

"All right. Well, I suppose that was simple enough… It doesn't explain why you seem so depressed, though," Goemon looked back, and saw Yukiko playing tag with the boy she had been spending the afternoon with. He looked back downward at Toshiro, and drew his own conclusions, "Oh. That?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that your language skills suck?" Toshiro snapped.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you pout like a little girl instead of doing something about it when someone you like is paying their attentions to someone else?" Goemon retorted.

"Okay. Maybe too many words isn't the best thing for you," Toshiro replied after a pause, "I don't like her like that. That boy just looks like an idiot."

"You can't judge a person by his looks…"

"Lupin looks like an idiot."

Goemon paused, "Well, perhaps sometimes, on rare occasion, you can. But not most of the time. You know, when it all boils down to it, Yukiko's best friend is you. Don't worry if she talks to other boys. It's probably not that serious."

"So, you shouldn't get jealous if Amaya starts talking to some techie guy?" asked Toshiro.

"No, I shouldn't."

"Good, because that's what she's doing," Toshiro replied, pointing over towards Amaya.

Goemon looked back, and glared, "Well, I shouldn't get jealous, but no one's perfect," he said as he rose and put a hand over his sword handle. 

Toshiro sighed, and leaned over into the pond. He looked so much like his brother. He looked upward again, and saw Goemon speaking harshly to the techie boy. He saw Goemon's sword down at his side, and then looked at his own, in deep thought.

Back at the House:

"Have you seen Lupin around?" Fujiko asked Jigen and Ming as the duo watched television in the living room.

"No. Have you?" asked Ming to Jigen. 

Jigen shook his head, and looked back at Fujiko, "No clue, Fujiko. Last time I saw him, he was getting a beer…."

"Wow… I'm going to go look around for him a little more. But it really concerns me when he's out of my sight…"

"Yeah, we'll help you look for him," Jigen said, and stood from the couch, "If I knew he hadn't taken it, I'd swear he'd be trying that alchemy formula out."

Ming yelped, and ran down into the basement quickly, "Holy crap!" she slammed the door behind the others, and ran down the stairway to Lupin, who was going through the formula with the help of an extensive collection of chemicals, "Are you drunk!?" Ming shrieked as she ran to Lupin.

"Uh… No… I haven't even touched my beer," Lupin replied slowly and uneasily, "You really shouldn't jump up on me like that. I'm working with pure sodium and water! Do you know what that stuff does together?" Ming shook her head, and Lupin made the gesture of an explosion.

"You're kidding…" she muttered, "But, anyway, I wanted to make sure you weren't going to kill us. They were all wondering where you ran off to."

"I'm right here. Just make sure Jigen doesn't find out about this, or he'll have my head," Lupin muttered as he continued to concentrate on the formula, "Now…. Slowly…" he said to himself as he carefully held an eyedropper of sodium over the water. Ming took shelter behind the stairwell, and both held their breaths.

Suddenly came a loud slamming of the door opening and shutting, and Lupin jerked to attention at the sound of screaming, while accidentally allowing several drops of sodium in the water solution. He quickly ducked under the lab table.

There was a loud booming sound from downstairs, and all stood silently in their positions a few moments. Soon, Zenigata and Natasha came running downstairs, and the others ran down into the basement.

Luckily, the other chemicals were locked away in tight safes, so none of the other chemicals set off a chain reaction. Fujiko pulled Ming out while Jigen carried Lupin out, and Amaya and Yukiko went to looking them over for any injuries. Goemon, Natasha, and Zenigata went to putting out the fire, and Toshiro tried to help them out as well, but was only turned away.

"Toshiro! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Goemon yelled to his brother.

"No! I can do it!" Toshiro protested.

"No, you can't!" Goemon snapped, "Now go upstairs and help Amaya and Yukiko."

Toshiro glared at Goemon, and spoke softly, "I hate you…." He said, and walked up stairs to Amaya and Yukiko.

Goemon stood there a few moments, stunned, until Natasha grabbed him by one of his shoulders and signaled that they still needed his help. He continued to help out the two numbly, until the fire had finally been put out. The three walked up the stairs tiredly, and gratefully accepted offers of water from Fujiko.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Ming and Lupin had both come to, and were currently being berated by an extremely angry Jigen.

"What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Jigen screamed, "I told you no, Lupin! Do you know what the hell could've happened if we hadn't been here?! And Ming, dammit! Li Yan, you knew about this all along!? How the hell could you do that!? You could've been hurt! You or the baby!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. I thought it would be a nice surprise for you, and—" Ming muttered quietly, averting her eyes from Jigen.

"You thought wrong!" Jigen responded in an angry snap.

"Maybe we should go," Zenigata said to Natasha quietly as they watched this spectacle from the kitchen.

"Good idea," Natasha replied, grasping onto his hand, "We really need to talk, anyway."

"About what?" Zenigata inquired.

"I," Natasha sighed heavily, "when we get to the apartment. This isn't the right place."

"Okay," Zenigata nodded, and turned to Amaya, who had poured herself a cup of juice and was watching the argument placidly with Fujiko at one side and Yukiko at the other, "Amaya, we have to go. Hopefully we can talk again, on better circumstances."

"Yeah. I have to talk to you too, Dad," replied Amaya as she embraced her father. Zenigata only now noticed Amaya had taken on an exceptional amount of weight, especially in her stomach. He did not say anything, however, in order to not hurt her feelings. Too many feelings were getting hurt right now.

And, upstairs, Toshiro sat quietly on his bed while Goemon sat cross-legged in a chair. Both were silent a long time. Toshiro looked upward at Goemon, and the older brother spoke "Do you want to go home to Mother?" Goemon inquired.

"No," Toshiro replied, shaking his head, "I'm just tired of being treated like I'm a little child! I can go into sword fights, but you become frightened if I leave the house without your knowing!"

"I know you can handle yourself in battle. But anything else, I'm never quite sure of. You know nothing of this kind of environment. Mother put me in charge of you, and I have a responsibility to watch after you," Goemon replied, "Toshiro, what's really wrong with you? Is it Yukiko?"

"Did you see the boy she liked?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes. Average boy," Goemon nodded.

"Yes. He was average. He didn't look like he came out of a martial arts movie," Toshiro said bitterly, "I never saw anything wrong with the way I looked until I saw everyone around me… I stick out too much…"

"You… You want to look the same as them?" Goemon replied in as surprised a tone as he could manage.

"Yes," Toshiro nodded. He looked up at Goemon, "It was never a problem for you. You grew up in Japan. I doubt you knew the workings of a microwave before you met Lupin. I'm not you, though," he stood, and walked towards the door. He stopped as he put his hand on the doorknob, "Please understand. You found Amaya, and she's just like you, and that's great. But I won't meet anyone like me here." He opened the door and then closed it behind himself, leaving a stunned Goemon. Amaya walked into the bedroom as Toshiro exited, with a tired and understanding smile. She seated herself across from Goemon, and waited.

"You heard all of that?" Goemon asked after a pause.

"Yes," Amaya nodded, "It's not that, Goemon. That may be part of it, but that's not all of it," she explained, "Who do you think Toshiro sees when he looks in a mirror? His older brother, father, grandfather…. You've got a name handed down to you, so you know what's expected of you. I still think Toshiro's trying to figure out who he wants to be."

"So, what am I to do?" Goemon asked.

"Let him see what he likes," Amaya suggested, "I'm sure you didn't always appreciate having to live up twelve other Goemon Ishikawas."

"I knew nothing else," Goemon responded.

"They were good role models for you, you know," Amaya said as she rose from her seat, "But whom does Toshiro have?"   
"Tell me… Did you think all of that?" Goemon inquired.

"With a little help of our amateur psychologist," Amaya replied, "Fujiko's getting rather good, you know." She leaned downward to Goemon, and kissed him on the forehead, "I have to go check out the situation downstairs. I'll speak with you later."

"All right," Goemon nodded, and watched as Amaya left. He looked over at an opened window, and watched as a bird perched itself on the window sill and studied him in curiosity, "Sometimes I wonder if leaving Japan was the best thing for my family," he confided to the bird before it flew off once more.

Amaya walked down the hallway, and could hear arguing from Jigen and Ming's room. She sighed and shook her head tiredly as she continued to walk down the hallway.

"Listen, I'm sorry, okay!?" Ming shouted to a still quiet Jigen, "Jesus, you're acting just like my dad! Just because you're old enough to be my father doesn't mean you have to act like it! I'm an adult! I'm married, with a family to look over, okay!?"

"You weren't exactly living up to that by lying to me," Jigen responded quietly. The father line had gone through him like a knife, and now he was struggling to retain his composure, "Listen, perhaps your intentions were good, but you put everyone if danger, including yourself and the baby."

Ming put a hand on her stomach, which had grown out reasonably in the past months. Only a little more time before…

"We, we haven't even picked out a name," Ming muttered.

"You're changing the Goddamned subject," Jigen accused.

"It's true, though! And we only have a little more time, you know!" Ming snapped, "For all we know, I could go into contractions right now, and—" she stopped dead, and turned ashen, "Woah… Wait… It's still a couple of weeks early…." She muttered as she sat back in a chair.

"Ming?" Jigen choked, leaning inward to inspect her worriedly.

Later, an Area Hospital:

"You okay!?" Jigen asked worriedly as he wheeled Ming down the hospital corridors.

"I—I don't know what's going on. This isn't right. It shouldn't be this early!" Ming answered, followed by another pained moan, "Oh, God! Oh my God! Allen, we don't even have a name!"

"Don't frickin' call me that!" Jigen yelled in response as he led her down another hallway.

Jigen and she checked into the hospital, where Ming was led into a maternity room, and Jigen followed soon afterward. The others followed soon afterward, all feeling a sense of familiarity with the delivery room by now.

"What's going on!?" Yukiko demanded as she looked upward at Lupin, who was peeking in through the glass windows of the delivery room.

"Here!" Lupin lifted her up, and Yukiko peaked into the window. She could not see her father amongst the many people in green scrubs. She could see Ming, however. She looked to be in a great deal of pain.

"I never want children," Yukiko admitted to Lupin.

"I'm sure your dad will be glad to hear that," Lupin answered.

"What put her into contractions, anyway? Isn't it a little early?" Amaya asked suspiciously.

"The explosion, and Jigen's yelling afterward. Too much stress can make that happen sometimes," Fujiko answered.

"Really?" Amaya gaped in surprise.

"Great. Good thing you and Amaya don't get into many fights anyway, Goemon," Lupin chuckled, and then frowned as he read Zenigata's face.

Zenigata turned to Amaya, and she shrugged and looked downward shyly, "Surprise, Dad. I really wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react."

"Toshiko, I… Wow… Boy or a girl? Do you know yet?" Zenigata inquired.

"I do, but I haven't told anyone else yet," Amaya replied quietly. Goemon looked over at Amaya, and waited in great apprehension, "It's a boy." Goemon breathed a sigh of relief, and Zenigata embraced his daughter, his cheerful yelling causing some of the on-duty nurses to peak their heads into the private waiting room.

"What!? You've never seen a happy guy before!?" Lupin snapped to the nurses. They quickly retracted their heads back and went back to their duties. Lupin turned back to the door, but an opening door quickly blew him and Yukiko, who was still in Lupin's arms, back. Jigen looked down, stunned, at Lupin and Yukiko, who were both on the ground, sporting red marks on their foreheads.

"Lupin! Yukiko!" Fujiko yelled, running towards them and falling down to them, "Are you two all right!?"

"Nothing that can't be healed by a kiss, Fujicakes," Lupin replied dramatically. Yukiko lightly slapped him on the head from where she lay, and stood up uneasily, with the help of her father.

"Daddy, how's the baby!?" Yukiko asked excitedly.

"Yeah, Jigen, what's up?" inquired Lupin as he sat up on the white tiled floor.

"How's Yukiko's little brother?" asked Fujiko.

"Little sister," Jigen answered as he removed the green cap and took his fedora from where it lay on a waiting room chair. He placed it on his head, and looked downward at Yukiko, "I know you wanted a little brother, but there's only so much I can do."

"No, that's great!" Yukiko answered, "I have Ari and Toshiro around! Now Fuji and I have another girl, and Amaya's going to have a boy!"

"And God knows what Zenigata will hatch," Lupin answered in a chuckle. Amaya growled, and retrieved a floppy disk from her kimono sleeve, which she promptly flung at Lupin's head. It made direct contact, and Lupin turned around, and glared, "What is it with you people and hitting me in my head!?"

"We know nothing will get hurt in there," Goemon replied.

"You're having a kid?" Jigen inquired.

"Uh… Yeah…" Goemon answered, "So, what's the baby's name?"

Jigen shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, and cleared his throat.

"Well, what is it?" Natasha asked.

"She thought it would be nice if… I didn't even know she did it, really…" Jigen muttered.

"What the hell's the kid's name, Jigen?" Lupin asked.

"Ryoko," Jigen responded, "After my mother."

"So, no Daisuke Jigen the second, huh?" Lupin smirked.

"Hey. I did the world a favor. They didn't need another one of me," Jigen replied.

"So, when can we see her!?" Yukiko asked excitedly.

"In a little. She's a little underweight, so they're going to try to get her up to a normal weight," Jigen said, "I need to go see Ming, okay, guys? I'll be back in a little."

"Hey, Jigen," Lupin called as Jigen turned to leave.

"Yeah?"

"Congratulations," Lupin said. Jigen nodded, smirked, and walked back in to speak to Ming and check of the condition of both her and the baby.


	27. On the Road Again

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin, or the other guys… But, hey, maybe someday I'll find a copy of _Cagliostro….._

Hello….

Wow, you guys really want to see Natasha pregnant, huh? Tee hee…. We'll see, okay? Who knows—Like Zenigata said, as long as there's a Lupin, Zenigata will be on the case. But, hey, maybe the Zenigata in question will also celebrate Hanukah…. Any ideas about the future of the Lupin gang? Should I go for it, and showcase a fullgrown Ari and Fujiko Lupin, Toshiro Ishikawa, and Ryoko and Yukiko Jigen (and perhaps some others—Hint, hint). Well, enjoy the next chapter. And remember, if you like, hate it—whatever—Don't hesitate to place your reviews in. 

Chapter Twenty Seven

A Few Days after the first Appearance of Ryoko Diana Jigen (By the way, Jigen hated the middle name): On the Road Again 

__

'Baby you can drive my car,

Yes I'm gonna be a star,

Baby you can drive my car,

And baby I love you,'

--The Beatles, _'You can Drive My Car'_

"Mom! I was wondering when you would get in!" Jigen said as the original Ryoko Jigen walked out of an airline terminal. He stood there with his friends, and in his arms was a small bundle in a green blanket. Only six pounds, with a full head of dark hair, an olive complexion, and a predominant widow's peak. Ryoko, or, Ryo, as she was simply called, looked a great deal like Yukiko as a baby.

Next to Jigen was Ming, who held onto Yukiko's hand. Ryoko greeted each of the adults, and then each of the children. She was quite surprised by Toshiro's presence, and smiled widely as she laid eyes on the young boy, "Yukiko, is this your boyfriend?"

"Nah," Yukiko smirked, and nudged Toshiro, "This is Toshiro Ishikawa."

"Goemon? You had a son?" Ryoko inquired in great surprise, "He looks just like you!"

"He's not… He's my brother," Goemon responded.

"Oh, excuse me, then," Ryoko said good humoredly, "It's almost like looking in a mirror, though!"

"We've heard," Goemon and Toshiro answered blandly.

"And Amaya, you're expecting, hum?" Ryoko inquired. She looked around at the others and smiled, "What, did everyone get drunk at once and forget protection or something?"

"Well, for some of us," Amaya responded with a nervous chuckle.

"Don't worry. Whoops babies are just as good as those who are planned," Ryoko said as she patted Jigen on the shoulder.

"Well," Jigen eyed Lupin briefly, but then shook his head, "Nah. Nevermind. C'mon, Mom. We'll take you back to the house."

"Is your sister coming?" asked Ryoko.

"Not right now. She will in a few weeks. It's just harder for her and her husband to make plans," Jigen answered as he picked up her bags and walked with the others to the parking garage, "They own a small business in Philly."

"Really? What sort?"

"Yeah, why don't you tell her, Jigen?" Lupin chuckled.

Jigen paused, sighed, and rolled his eyes, "It's a religious book store." Lupin burst into laughter, and Jigen whacked Lupin on the back of the head with one of his mother's hard suitcases, "Show a little respect, you godless heathen!"

"Hey, I'm not a heathen!" Lupin snapped in response, "I get plenty of exercise!" he added in an angry mutter.

"Someone get him a dictionary," Jigen grumbled as they came to the now three cars the group used. Jigen loaded his mother's luggage into the Alfa Romeo, which he now mainly used, while Lupin and Fujiko buckled the babies back into an old Mercedes from the 30's. Amaya unlocked the doors of her Chrysler, which was also a model from the 30's, and she, Toshiro, and Goemon got into their car. It was any car fan's dream as they pulled out and drove towards the house.

They returned home, and Ryo began to cry as Ming unbuckled her. Ari and Fuji took the initiative, and began to wail as well. 

"Oh, crap. Not you, too," Lupin sighed as he held a wailing Ari, "Please don't cry, Ari! Please?!"

"Sing something from Frank Sinatra. It always worked for Daisuke," Ryoko said absently as she took some of her luggage.

Lupin stopped, frowned, and turned to Jigen, "Did you sleep with Fujiko and get her pregnant?" he inquired.

"No. Once is enough," Jigen answered as he took out two of his mother's suitcases from the trunk of the car and went to put them away in the house.

"Woah! Wait! What!?" Lupin shrieked, running towards Jigen. He looked back at Fujiko, "Did you—And him—"

"Relax. It was seven years ago," Fujiko answered as she retrieved her purse. She walked up to Lupin, and adjusted Fuji in her arms, "What? He looked sad. So I gave him a few drinks and a good time. You deserved it, anyway. You were acting like a total bastard at the time. Should you really be surprised, anyway?"

"I—I guess not…. How much did you give him to get him drunk?" Lupin wondered.

"An entire bottle of scotch and three shots of vodka," Fujiko answered, "And I remember he was still high-strung then, so I replaced his cigarette with a tinsy bit of marijuana…"

"You gave him a frickin' joint!? Where the hell did you get _that_!? Jesus. It makes me wonder if he has any blood at all left in his alcohol system," Lupin muttered. He frowned, "It also makes me wonder if you did anything with Goemon. You, uh, didn't, did you, Fujicakes?" he asked nervously, stepping in front of her, "I, uh, mean, you wouldn't be that mean, would you?"

"Yes she would," Goemon replied quickly as he walked up the white steps with Amaya and Toshiro.

"You bastards!" Lupin shouted to his friends angrily, "How could you!? Ming, doesn't that bother you in the least!? How about you, Amaya?"

"No," Amaya shrugged as she walked up the stairs to her room, "If he had really liked it, he would've stayed with her."

"I guess…" Lupin sighed. A thought came to him, however, and turned to Fujiko, "Wait, you didn't do anything with _Zenigata, _did you!?"

"Hell, no!" Fujiko replied, "But I really know I don't want to ask about Natasha."

"Oh, please! I was drunk! But _not_ high!" Lupin snapped in response. Fujiko shrugged, and began to walk up the stairs, "Hey, are you listening to me!? Get back here, dammit! You! I'm going to—Oh, you better watch it!"

Ming, Yukiko, Ryo, and Ryoko still stood out in front of the house. Ming turned to Ryoko, and clasped her hands together, "So! Ryoko! Let me show you around the place!"

"Uh… Yes… Thank you," Ryoko nodded, and followed Ming out back. Ming took Ryo with her, leaving Lupin and Yukiko out on the porch alone. Lupin turned as he noted Yukiko, and seated himself on the porch steps. Yukiko smirked, and seated herself next to Lupin.

She put a hand on his back, and turned to him. Lupin looked downward at her tiredly, and Yukiko spoke, "You look like hell."

"Thanks," Lupin muttered, resting his head in his hands, "You look just as great…"

Later that night:

"I can't believe they left us with the babies and Zenigata," Yukiko muttered as she watched a single van drive off towards its destination, a French restaurant.

"Hey, you kids want to play a board game?" Zenigata asked, sticking his head out of the front door.

"Good God…" Toshiro muttered to Yukiko. Both sighed in defeat, and walked back into the house. Natasha was on the floor, playing with the three babies. She held Ryo in one arm while Fuji and Ari crawled across a blanket she had laid out on the wooden floor.

"So, you guys wanna watch a movie?" Zenigata asked in a smirk, bending down to their level.

"_Scarface_?" Yukiko asked.

"_Yojimbo_?" Toshiro asked hopefully.

"Uh…. How about, uh… _The Little Mermaid_?" Zenigata suggested, slightly confused by the children's choice of films. They were going to be bigger deviants than their parents, he realized, much to his chagrin.

"Uh… I have to polish my sword…" Toshiro said slowly, looking over to Yukiko for help.

"I have to go clean my gun!" Yukiko answered, and ran up the stairs with Toshiro. Zenigata heard a door slam, sighed, and threw the DVD down on the couch.

"Hey, I'll watch it with you," Natasha replied, picking up the DVD, "You can put it on, if you want…"

"Don't see why not," Zenigata shrugged, and put the movie into the DVD player, "I've never seen this one… Never been a big Disney fan."

"Me either. But I'm sure they like it," Natasha laughed as she held Ryo up and smiled. She laid Ryo down onto the blanket, and picked Ari up. He had begun to stray from the blanket. She soon had to move Fuji back to the blanket as well, and sighed in defeat as they both began to move away from the blanket, "I give up…" She smiled, and picked up Ryo. She sat down on the couch next to Zenigata, and watched the two babies carefully as they slowly crawled around the living room floor.

"She's cute, huh?" Natasha said as she cradled Ryo.

"Uh… Yeah…" Zenigata nodded vaguely. He quickly turned his attention back to the movie, "Wow! Would you look at the artwork! Hey, did I ever tell you about the time I was stranded out at sea for a week!?"

"You think I want one, don't you?" Natasha asked, eyeing Zenigata suspiciously.

"Why would you think that!?" Zenigata laughed uneasily.

"You're getting flustered," Natasha answered. She looked down at Ryo, "I mean, I know we're both older, but there's nothing wrong with that!"

"I'm going to be a grandfather," Zenigata added, "Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"Um… No," Natasha responded, shaking her head, "Listen, it'll be fun! You were complaining about how bored you were, anyway! What better to keep you busy, right!?"

"I… Suppose…" Zenigata said slowly, "We'd have to get a bigger apartment."

"No problem. I made friends with a realtor down at the market. She'll help us out," Natasha replied, and put a hand on Zenigata's arm, "Thanks, Koichi."

"No problem," Zenigata answered in a heavy sigh.

Upstairs:

"You sunk my friggin' battleship!" Yukiko yelled in distaste as Toshiro again proved victorious over the pegged seas. She sighed in defeat, and leaned back on her elbows, "How'd you get so damned good!?"

"My Uncle Heiji," Toshiro replied, "He loved all sorts of strategy games. I learned a lot from him over the years. He was as close to a father as I ever got."

"What about Goemon?"

"What about him?" Toshiro snapped irritably.

"Why don't you two get along?" Yukiko asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Toshiro answered.

"Oh… Okay. You wanna play video games?"

"Sounds good to me," Toshiro replied.

A Uptown French Restaurant:

"So, he wasn't really a clone?" Ryoko asked as she ate her meal while listening to the tales of her son and his friends.

"Well, yeah, he was!" Lupin answered.

"But you said you thought he—Oh, nevermind," Ryoko laughed, and shook her head, "How did Mr. Zenigata get back on the case if he had quit?"

"Declared temporary insanity," Lupin replied, "But, if you ask me, there's nothing temporary about Pops' insanity."

"My father's just dedicated," Amaya replied defensively.

"Daisuke, I brought some things for you!" Ryoko said suddenly.

"Really?" Jigen turned to her questioningly, "What?"

"I found Mrs. Yazuki, Sakura's mother—Yukiko's grandmother. Well, actually, I had a private detective track her down. I had a friendly conversation with her—Well, actually, I threatened to sue her ass off… But I got her to hand over some things to me," Ryoko answered.

"What?" Jigen blinked in surprise, and went to lift his hat up out of surprise, but then remembered that it lay on his lap.

"Here," Ryoko picked up her large purse from her side, and unzipped it. She removed four videos from the purse, three cassettes, a large stack of photographs, and a bag full of personal objects of Sakura's, "I'm quite the little thief, too. But I find ways within the legal system," said Ryoko with a smile. Jigen looked down at the pile in wordless surprise, as did the others.

"Jigen, your Mom's Goddamned awesome!" Lupin said, apparently impressed.

"As tight-fisted as Sakura's mother was…" Jigen said to himself, "Uh, thanks, Mom…"

"Yukiko should know where she comes from. That's why I brought some photos of our family, too. The good ones, though," Ryoko added, removing another stack of photos. The one on top showed a young teenaged Japanese girl and a dark-haired baby. As Lupin looked over Ryoko's shoulder, he noticed that the girl looked young enough to be the baby's older sister.

"Who is that?" Lupin asked.

"Daisuke-chan and myself," Ryoko answered.

"Wow! You were pretty friggin' young!" Lupin gaped.

"Fourteen," Ryoko answered as she shuffled through the photos.

Lupin made her stop on one, and gaped in shock, "Who's that!?"

"Oh, that was a good friend of mine," Ryoko replied, "Keiko," she added.

"Keiko?" Fujiko shot her head towards Ryoko, "Keiko what?"

"I don't know anymore," Ryoko shrugged, "I used to work in Shinjuku with her. She moved to Ise with me. She ended up getting married, though. A nice rich man. She was always looking to marry a nice rich man. A, uh, doctor, I believe…"

"I don't remember her," Jigen admitted.

"You should. You hated her. You wouldn't call her anything except 'bitch'," Ryoko responded.

"Well, Jigen's first word was 'vodka'," Goemon said.

"How did you know?" asked Ryoko. Goemon's slight smile fell, replaced with a disturbed glance towards Jigen.

"Ryoko, what was the doctor's name?" Fujiko asked.

"Uh… Akira… Akira Mine," Ryoko answered.

"_THAT'S _why I can't stand you!" Jigen shouted, jumping out of his chair and pointing to Fujiko. The rest of the restaurant silenced, and looked towards the table. Amaya and Goemon instinctively picked up their menus and covered their faces, and Lupin fell back in his chair. Fujiko looked absolutely stunned. She had known barely anything about her father, and her mother had always kept her past hidden.

"Sorry. I just had trouble putting my finger on it," Jigen muttered with a shrug as he picked up his hat and seated himself.

"I see where you get your promiscuous habits, now…" Lupin said with a smug smile.

"Oh, shut up, already!" Fujiko yelled, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ouch. Damn," Lupin grumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"I thought I recognized you," Ryoko nodded, "Well, you know how the big city girls are… We stuck together… I can't say that in the present tense, because I quit that a long time ago…"

"Jigen, I thought you only hated Fujiko because she continually led Lupin down a path of destruction," Goemon said.

"Nah. It was hate at first sight," Jigen answered, "Well, you know, Keiko and my mom were like sisters, Fujiko. I guess that kind of makes us cousins."

"LIKE HELL I'M RELATED TO YOU!" Fujiko snapped in response, rising from her chair and leaning inward to Jigen. All in the restaurant silenced, and turned. Amaya and Goemon put their menus up over their faces again.

Back at the house:

"Did you hear something?" Toshiro asked Yukiko as the two sat watching an old musical in the young girl's bedroom.

"No. You?" asked Yukiko.

"Nah," Toshiro replied, shaking his head. Toshiro sat on the floor of the bedroom on a pink carpet while Yukiko lied down on her bed.

"I'm kinda bored, how about you?" Yukiko asked, turning in bed and looking downward at Toshiro.

"Well, what do you want to do?" asked Toshiro.

"Let's go take one of the cars out for a spin," Yukiko suggested.

"Are you sure we're allowed to do that?" asked Toshiro.

"Sure. How the hell hard can it be?" Yukiko responded, and jumped off her bed, "It'll be fun. I've seen my dad do it plenty of times, anyway!"

Later, the Garage:

"Let's see now…." Yukiko stood on a stool, a screwdriver in the broken lock that once protected the many sets of car keys, "Chevelle? Chrysler?"

"What year Chrysler?" asked Toshiro.

"Uh… 45'," Yukiko answered.

"Nah," Toshiro shook his head.

"Alfa Romeo? Mercedes? La France? Austin-Cooper?" Yukiko read off on the tags on the car keys.

"Austin-Cooper? They make the Mini Cooper?" Toshiro asked.

"Duh," Yukiko rolled her eyes.

"What color is it?" asked Toshiro.

Yukiko noted that the tags on the keys were also color-coded, and looked at each of the colors on the tags, "Red…"

Toshiro paused, "Go with it."

"Big _Italian Job _fan?" Yukiko sighed as she took the key off and walked out of the tool storage room with Toshiro. She looked down at the number on the tag, "It's space number forty."

"Hey! This is it, here!" Toshiro said.

"You still have the books and rope?" asked Yukiko.

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded, and tied a block to the gas and a block to the brake. He also put several books on the seat, and Yukiko hopped on. Toshiro climbed into the passenger seat. Yukiko smiled briefly, and put the key in the ignition.

Inside the House:

"Have you seen Yukiko or Toshiro lately?" asked Natasha suddenly.

"No," Zenigata shook his head, and rose from the couch. "I'll go check on them."

He was halfway to the stairs when Ryo, who was still in Natasha's arms, vomited on her. Natasha let out a yell of disgust, and Zenigata turned back around. He walked over to her, and took Ryo while Natasha rose and walked over to the kitchen sink. Zenigata set Ryo in a crib with a sleeping Fuji and Ari, and ran over to Natasha.

"Here, let me help you," Zenigata said, taking a paper towel from the rack and walking over to Natasha.

The same time, on the road:

"Huh, is that guy friggin' drunk?" Lupin asked, glaring into the black night at the car in front of him, "The jerk has his high beams on!"

"Yeah. Even I can see it," Jigen replied, putting a hand in front of his eyes.

"Watch it, you jerk!" Lupin screamed as the Mini Cooper sped past him, "Jesus…" he muttered as he sat back in the seat, "Can't wait to get home."

"Yeah. Yukiko will love the pictures, and the videos," Jigen added.

Back at the House:

"Here. Just. Dammit, hold still," Zenigata sighed heavily as he tried to help Natasha clean up.

"Fine. You know what—I'll just borrow something from Fujiko's room," Natasha grumbled as she removed her blouse and threw it in the sink full of hot water.

"What about the kids!?" Zenigata yelled frantically as he chased after her.

"There're probably watching a movie," Natasha answered as she walked into the living room, "They haven't been out for over an hour, what makes you think they'll come out now?"

The door suddenly opened, and Lupin walked in first. He did a double take and stared in shock at the sight of Natasha and Zenigata. Natasha yelped, and jumped behind Zenigata.

"What the…" Jigen trailed off, and raised his hat above his eyes.

"It's a long story!" Zenigata snapped, and walked up the stairs with Natasha.

Back in the Parking Garage:

"Oh, crap, there's their car!" Yukiko whispered as she and a very shaken Toshiro pulled into the parking garage. She parked the car, turned it off, and ran out with a pale and shaking samurai following close behind, "Good, he forgot to put the keys away!" she said, placing the keys back in the lock box and kicking the stool away afterwards, "We'll get the blocks out later! Hey, what's up with you?"

Toshiro grabbed her by the shirt collar suddenly, and spoke to her in a deep, even tone, "You are not taking me driving, ever again. Not until you get your license!"

"You're no fun," Yukiko laughed, and pushed him in good humor, "C'mon. We'll have to climb the tree out front to get to the second story!"

"Soka (Okay)…" Toshiro nodded, and ran out with her to the front yard. When they got to the tree, Toshiro boosted Yukiko up, and then climbed upward after her. Yukiko climbed up first, and waited for Toshiro.

"They haven't come in, yet," Yukiko said in relief, "I'll open the window, all right? Gimme you dagger."

"Yeah," Toshiro removed his dagger from his pocket, and handed it to her. Yukiko picked the lock, and passed Toshiro his knife back. She was about to open it when she felt Toshiro tap her on the shoulder.

"What!?" she hissed, "They'll be in any second, and—"

Toshiro pulled her inward, and kissed her briefly. Yukiko stayed in there in a crouched position for a few moments, and smirked, "Bakaro (you idiot)." She shook her head, and climbed into the room. Toshiro followed soon afterward, and closed the window behind himself. Just as he turned back around, the door opened, and Fujiko walked in.

"Hey. What have you two been up to?" Fujiko asked.

"Nothing," the two answered placidly as they went to go play another round of Battleship.

"Huh…" Fujiko looked over at the window, and noted a sneaker print on it. She said nothing however, and slowly exited the bedroom as she heard Fuji and Ari crying, "Coming!" she said tiredly. As she turned, she briefly ran into Natasha, who was now dressed in one of her blouses. Fujiko and she stood awkwardly in front of one another a moment, before Fujiko quickly walked down the stairs to the babies.

"Hey, cous', my niece and nephew are cryin'," Jigen said with a smirk as he leaned against the living room wall. Fujiko growled, and grabbed him by the beard and pulled him down to her level.

"I am _not _your cousin. We are _not _related in _any _way," Fujiko said, and let go of him.

"Damn! Don't you usually save physical abuse for Lupin!?" Jigen snapped.

"There's an exception to every rule," Fujiko answered as she picked up Ari and Fuji and stormed out of the living room. Jigen watched as she left and Zenigata tiredly scaled down the steps of the home. Jigen smirked as he made eye contact, and Zenigata leered at him.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he demanded.

"I hope you didn't turn my daughter into a lesbian after witnessing whatever you and Natasha were up to…" Jigen answered.

"Shuddup," Zenigata grumbled as he walked out of the house and waited for Natasha out by the porch.

Down in the Garage:

Lupin had forgotten to put his keys back in the lock case in the garage, something he rarely forgot to do. He stopped a moment at space forty, and frowned. Who had parked the Mini Cooper crooked? He shrugged, and continued down the aisle to the lock box. He stopped dead as he viewed the lock box through the pane of bulletproof glass separating the room from the cars.

He ran in, and saw that someone had unlocked it with a screwdriver. After checking over the inventory, he was relieved to find none of the cars had been stolen. But who had opened it, and why? He could think of one possible reason, but it was a little farfetched, even for him. But then again, he _had _fought zombies, and, to an even more unbelievable extent, had gotten married.

"Well, if what I think happened, did happen, at least they didn't get themselves or the car damaged…" Lupin said as he locked the door. "I'll just have to change this in the morning…" he said to himself, and turned off the light of the garage as he exited. "Yeah, these kids may prove themselves worthy to be the next generation of the Lupin gang, yet."


	28. Against the Wind

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lupin III. That belongs to Monkey Punch. Arsene Lupin belongs to Maurice LeBlanc. And that Lupin from _Harry Potter _belongs to J.K. Rowling. You think she's a fan?

Uh, that'd be creepy as hell,

Keen observation, Leleah. Anyone who's wondering what I'm talking about, check out a review she posted for Chap. 27. Now, read that, and come back.

I'll wait here…. (singing) Oh, I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, di-dil-li-dum…

Back, okay? Um, I never even realized the Zenigata-Heiji connection, or rather, I didn't remember it until I had posted the chapter. And going back and changing a character's name is a giant pain in any writer's ass. I can reassure everyone that there isn't another cross in the Zenigata-Ishikawa bloodline other than Amaya and Goemon, although, it could be possible, both in the television series and in historical reality. Both the Ishikawa and the Zenigata clans were from the same time period, and there was a real Goemon Ishikawa and a real Zenigata, whose first name was, incidentally, Heiji. Ishikawa was a Japanese Robin Hood whose life ended in a vat of boiling oil (ouch!) and Heiji Zenigata fought crime with the use of coins (how, I don't know, and I've been trying to figure out). Everyone get the coin-collecting joke, now? Okay, enough history—On to the story! By the way, the whole Heiji incident solved a major block I've been working with.

Chapter Twenty Eight

A Few Days Later: Against the Wind

__

'Help! I need somebody,

Help! Not just anybody,

Help! You know I need someone,

Help!'

--The Beatles, _'Help!'_

It was earlier in the morning when Ming woke up to the sound of the television in her room. She yawned, and heard someone suddenly turn.

"Watcha lookin' at, Jigen?" Ming asked, sitting up cross-legged on the bed.

"Old videos," Jigen responded, "Want to make sure that these are the ones Yukiko can watch. I can only imagine Sakura's mom finding our _other _videos… That's probably why she hates me even more now…"

"Wow. That her?" Ming asked as she saw the Japanese woman on the TV.

"Uh, yeah. She was getting ready for a performance, and I was bugging the hell out of her," Jigen answered. He glanced over at the television, and heard himself from behind the camera.

"C'mon, say something in the English I taught you!" Jigen said excitedly.

"Screw you," Sakura said in a thick Japanese accent.

"Oh, come on! You tell me that one all of the time!" Jigen laughed. Ming smirked, and walked over to the television. She sat down next to Jigen, and continued to watch the video.

The man in the video was almost a stranger, she noted quietly. She could barely recognize the hatless Jigen, who looked much more like a 'art studio' person (a freakin' hippie, ladies and gents). He seemed much happier than the Jigen she was familiar with. Sure, he had a soft side, like many tough guys, but he would try anything to hide it from his friends. He would even still try to hide it from her. There were slight moments, however. Small moments of humanity.

"You okay?" Jigen asked.

"What happened to you?" Ming inquired, "You're in friggin' jeans in this video! And what the hell is that pattern on your shirt!?"

"Paisley. It was a disguise. Kenji was looking for John Dillinger, not Andy Warhol. I ended up hanging out with a lot of actors and artists. Her friends. Their cheery little attitude was contagious," Jigen replied with a small shudder, "I lived in Japan's Greenwich Village with her while waiting for our fake passports to come in."

"They didn't come in on time, I'm guessing?" Ming asked.

"Nope," Jigen shook his head. The camera switched scenes, and it was now during a performance.

"She wore a lot of makeup, too, huh?" Ming smirked as she watched Sakura in a kabuki-style opera, "I see what you found so attractive in me, now. Maybe I should start putting on the thick makeup again…"

"Oh! Yeah friggin' right. You're in Lupin's gang, now! You're lucky if you have enough time to brush your—Uh oh…" Jigen leaned back in his seat, and slouched down.

"What is it?" Ming asked worriedly.

"Lupin's thinking of an idea… I can feel it. He'll bust through the door in ten, nine—"

"Jigen! That's silly! It's four in the morning!"

"Five, four—"

"Please, you may know him well, but know one knows each other _that_ well!"

"Two, one—"

"Jigen!" Lupin burst through the door, "I thought of a new little scheme that'll knock the socks off of you and have good old Grandpa rolling in his grave!"

Ming turned to a smug Jigen, "That's freakish…"

"That's my pal," Jigen responded as he looked back at Lupin, "What's the plan?"

"All right. We'll need some scuba gear, a tool kit, and some Girl Scout uniforms!" Lupin said enthusiastically.

Jigen paused, "It makes me wonder how your mind works, sometimes. Hey, have you told Goemon about this?"

"You bet," Goemon answered from a darkened part of the hall.

"So, what's this big plan?" asked Jigen.

"Well, there's this big pearl in a—Is that you in the video?" Lupin inquired, his eyes traveling towards the screen. Jigen jumped back, and quickly turned off the television, "Was that paisley print? And you make fun of my jackets!?"

"Listen, the green one made you look sick, the red one makes you look like a circus ringmaster, and the pink one made you look like a friggin' Barbie doll!" Jigen snapped.

"Hey, it wasn't pink—It was salmon," Lupin answered, "And at least I bother to change my appearance every once and a while!"

"Can we talk about this later? You'll all wake up Ryo," Ming said in a tired sigh.

"Fine by me," Jigen responded, "Now what's the plan, Lupin?"

"There's a 'community service' group visiting up a local aquarium, but what they don't know is there's a rather large oyster in the aquarium, with a rather large pearl in it," Lupin replied.

"Who fed you that little bit of information?" Jigen asked suspiciously, "I'm not doing any community service if I know there isn't a reward."

"Trust me," Lupin replied.

"Well, who's the group?" Jigen asked.

Lupin shuddered, "That's the part you won't like. It's the Girl Scouts. They're visiting from America, and they're touring the place. If we're with a group, no one will suspect two denparents and their daughters!" Lupin replied.

"Wait. Did I hear you right?" Jigen inquired.

"Ming's going to be security. Amaya's going to be surveying for guards. Fujiko's… Well, Fujiko's being Fujiko… Anyway, I'm going to need you, Goemon, Yukiko, and Toshiro to cooperate with me."

"But, Lupin, Toshiro isn't a little girl," Goemon said.

"Yeah. And you're not Jigen's broad-shouldered wife," Lupin chuckled.

"His WHAT!?" Goemon shrieked.

"Ming can distract the guards. She's attractive, and they're all guys. Somehow, I don't think they'll find you as good-looking…" Lupin answered.

"Well, there was Collin," Ming said.

"Quiet!" Goemon snapped.

"Goemon. We'll need your sword for this operation, and they'll expect two Asian men there, not a man, a somewhat eerie woman, and two kids. Besides, you like children," Lupin said with a smile.

Goemon glared, "_You_ wear the skirt. I'm going."

"Okay…" Lupin said slowly as he watched Goemon storm down the hall, "Uh, a little more sway in your walk, honey! You've got an ass, show it!" Lupin called.

"You're the ass!" Goemon yelled, slamming his bedroom door and awakening all three of the babies.

"Ryoko!" Ming moaned, and walked over to the crib. She removed the baby, and sat down in the rocker. She continued to wail even as Ming rocked her back and forth, "Ryoko! Please, stop crying? Please?"

"I'm in!" Jigen shouted over Ryoko's wailing.

"Great! What about you, Ming!?" Lupin asked.

"Sure!" Ming answered.

"Okay, I'll go now!" Lupin yelled, and exited the room. He closed the door behind himself, and shook his head, "That's the loudest friggin' kid I've ever seen—How do they get some much air into those little lungs!?"

Goemon and Amaya's room:

"Me… Wear the dress…" Goemon fumed as he meditated.

"Goemon, what's wrong?" Amaya muttered as she sat up in bed.

"Nothing," Goemon replied quickly as he returned to meditating. He sighed heavily as he saw this would not work, and took out a set of beads.

"God, not that right now…" Amaya sighed as she lied back on the tatami mat, "You'll be at it, praying for over an hour!"

"I think I need it, and—" Zantensu suddenly caught his eye. It's blade was semi-unsheathed, something he usually never did. He rose, and unsheathed it fully. He gasped in shock as he saw it had a dark shadow over it.

"Goemon, what's wrong?" Amaya asked.

"Zantetsu… There's a shadow," Goemon replied.

Amaya laughed, and began to rise, "Don't be silly, you're probably just seeing—" She stopped as she felt something wrong, and looked down on the mat. There was a small amount of blood on it, "Oh, God… That isn't right…"

"What isn't?" Goemon asked in alarm, and began to walk over to the mat. He looked downward silently, and ran to his door, "Lupin! Get us to the hospital, now!"

Later:

It had been early in the morning when Zenigata had been called. He and Natasha had driven over right away, and all currently sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Goemon was in a corner of the hospital waiting room, sitting Indian-style in a plastic chair while in deep contemplation.

"Goemon, it's your mother," Lupin said, handing him his cell phone, "You give her my number?"

Goemon nodded, took the phone, and walked away from the group, "Hello, Mom?"

"Goemon! Thank goodness! I heard! Is she all right?" his mother asked worriedly.

"We… We don't know yet…" Goemon responded.

"Well, don't worry, I'll be there in the morning!" she said.

"Mom! Wait! No—" Goemon looked down at the phone, and growled as he realized she had hung up on him, "Dammit! She never Goddamned listens to a Goddamned word I have to say!!" he shouted, and threw the phone into the air. In one quick movement the phone came down in two separate pieces, "Sorry, Lupin…" he sighed heavily as he sheathed his sword.

"Don't worry, I understand, Buddy," Lupin answered.

"No, you don't," Goemon snapped in response.

"I know more about this sort of stuff than you might know," Lupin muttered.

Himichi Amaya, Amaya's mother, suddenly burst into the hospital waiting room. Natasha rose to meet her first, and Himichi clung onto her and collapsed in her arms, "God, don't tell me this is really happening. Is she going to be okay?" Himichi asked shakily as she rose again.

"We don't know," Natasha admitted. She gulped, and looked sideways at Himichi, "They—They said it could go either way right now, and—"

"You!" Himichi shrieked, and shoved past Natasha to Goemon. She lifted him up by the collar of his gi, and asked him angrily, "What the hell did you do to her!? Did you beat her!?"

"What!? Of course not! Are you stupid—I would never do such a thing!" Goemon answered with equal ire.

"Himichi," Zenigata slowly rose and began to pull the two apart, "You're just looking for someone to blame. He loves her just as much as you, Himichi… Sit down…"

"Mr. Ishikawa?" someone called. Goemon immediately rose, and walked over to the doctor in the hall, "Are you the husband?"

"Yes!" Goemon replied, "How is she? What happened?"

"There was a little difficulty in the birth," the doctor looked back at Jigen and Ming, "Weren't you two here a little while ago?"

"Birth!? How premature was the baby!?" Goemon asked.

"No, it was right on time…" the doctor replied.

"Wait. Then she was pregnant _before _the wedding?" Zenigata concluded.

"How's the baby?" Goemon asked.

"Well…" the doctor sighed heavily, and flipped through his charts, "We're looking at 50/50. Don't worry, it wasn't anyone's fault. I know usually people start to point fingers…."

"Fifty-fifty," Goemon muttered numbly, and sat back down in his seat.

"Oh my God, is he all right?" Fujiko gasped.

"He's going into shock," the doctor responded, putting a hand on Goemon's shoulder, "Come on, Mr. Ishikawa, we'll take care of you." Goemon quickly rose, pushed the doctor against a wall, and held Zantetsu to his neck.

"He better live, or you'll have my blade to answer to," Goemon hissed. He pushed the doctor away from the wall, and stormed out of the hospital waiting room.

"I'll go after him!" Jigen said quickly.

"No. Let me," Lupin sighed heavily, and followed Goemon out.

"Quit stalking me, Lupin! I want to be alone!" Goemon shouted as he made his way to the elevator.

"You need someone right now," Lupin answered as he stood next to him in front of the elevator, "Believe me, okay?"

"Why should I? It's rare to get even half of the truth out of you," Goemon responded.

"Because… I wanted someone to be there when my mom O.D.'d," Lupin replied. He and Goemon shared a few tense moments in front of the elevator, until it opened. They stepped in, and Lupin pressed a button absently, "Listen, Amaya will be fine. And the baby—Well, your family's strong, right?"

"Strong… That's why I'm running away like a coward," Goemon snorted.

"Hey, nothing wrong with cowardice," Lupin replied with a shrug, "That is, when you have nothing to lose. But you have a hell of a lot to lose. You should go back in there. Amaya needs you, and, hell I think even Zenigata would appreciate your company right now. Besides chasing after my ass, Toshiko was all he had had. And he gave her up, and now, just when it looked like they were finally, _almost_ there—This… But, that's just the opinion of an idiot savant…"

"It's a damned good one, I hate to admit," Goemon said.

"And don't you forget it," Lupin said as the elevator door opened once more. Goemon stopped, and noted they had not moved. He looked back at Lupin questioningly, and the thief shrugged. Goemon faced-front once more, and walked back into the waiting room, followed by Lupin.

Numerous Hours Later:

Goemon and Toshiro's mother entered the hospital late in the afternoon, nearly in the evening. Fujiko had taken Ari and Fuji home, while Ming drug a tired Ryo, Yukiko, and Toshiro away from the hospital waiting room. Now all that remained were Jigen, who had put his hat over his eyes and was lightly resting, Zenigata, who simply stared downward at the ground, Natasha, who laid out asleep on three chairs with the former inspector's coat draped over her, Himichi, who was canceling all of her appointments for the next two weeks, Lupin, who was flipping through a magazine but not really paying attention to the articles, and Goemon, who was still in deep meditation.

"How is she?" asked Mrs. Ishikawa.

"Better," Goemon responded, "They'll let me see her in another hour or so."

"I'd like to talk to you, in private, if you don't mind," Mrs. Ishikawa said, "I—I know it's a bad time, but you really have to know. It isn't fair to hide it from you…."

"Hide what?" Goemon asked.

"Come out with me a moment," she said quietly, and led him out. Lupin and Zenigata shot their heads up, and Jigen looked out from under his hat. They could see every range of emotion exchanged between the two family members through the window. Mrs. Ishikawa's coyness, Goemon's initial shock, Goemon's quiet questioning, Mrs. Ishikawa's justification a la hand gestures, Goemon's realization, and stern nodding, and turning away from his mother.

"You catch any of that?" Jigen asked.

"Nope," Lupin lied, and went back to his magazine.

Later, in the Hospital Room:

"LET ME SEE MY SON!!" rang throughout the halls of the hospital. Goemon, Himichi, and Zenigata all stopped dead in their tracks. Had that really been Amaya? Goemon was the first to rush in, and saw Amaya in the hospital bed, bickering with one of the nurses over her child.

"Amaya! Are you all right!?" Goemon inquired worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Amaya responded tiredly, "They won't let me see the baby!"

"Don't worry, I'll see what I can do," Goemon answered in reassurance.

"Toshiko, what happened to you?" Himichi asked frantically.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Amaya asked tiredly.

"I took a jet through China," she replied.

"You traveled through Chinese airspace?" Amaya inquired in shock as she realized the danger of this.

"It was worth it, Toshiko," Himichi answered, embracing her daughter, "I'm going to be staying here for the next couple of weeks, to make sure you and the baby are all right."

"Really? But you never take any days off," Amaya muttered tiredly.

"There's a first for everything," Himichi replied.

"Daddy, are you okay?" Amaya inquired, "Dad, I'll be all right. I promise."

"But what about the baby?" Zenigata answered, "Have they said anything to you?"

"I'm as in the dark as you," Amaya responded, "I just want to see the baby…."

"Don't worry. We will," Goemon replied, looking back at her, "I hope…" he added under his breath.

Later, in the Hospital Room:

"And it turned out, the map was really a map of German whorehouses!" Lupin finished with a laugh.

"Why the hell are you telling me about all of these times you dealt with Nazis?" Natasha asked tiredly.

"We fought against them a lot. They had a lot of good crap to steal," Lupin answered with a shrug.

"Oi. I need some coffee…." she muttered, and rose from her seat, "I wonder how Koichi is doing. He's been in there a while with Amaya… Understandably so, but I wish I could go in and check on them… They only allow thee people in at a time, though!" She turned as the doors opened and Zenigata and Goemon walked out.

"I guess it's our turn, then," said Lupin to Natasha.

"It's okay. Jigen, you can go. I have to speak to Koichi," said Natasha.

"You sure?" Jigen inquired.

"Yes," Natasha nodded. Jigen shrugged, rose, and walked into the hospital room with Lupin.

"Are you sure you want to name him that?" asked Zenigata suspiciously as he and Goemon seated themselves.

"Yes," Goemon nodded sternly in response.

"What? You aren't naming him what you planned? I thought you wanted to name him Goemon, though," Natasha said suddenly.

"Certain factors…. Prevented such a thing from happening…"Goemon responded, eyeing his mother with a sense of viciousness briefly. She glanced at the floor downward, and Zenigata looked back at forth at the two in confusion, "Besides, Heiji will be a perfect name. It will bridge our families together once and for all, Zenigata!" said Goemon a little more lightly.

Down a Hospital Hallway:

"So… What exactly did Goemon hear from his mom?" Jigen asked as he and his best friend walked down the corridor to Amaya's room, "I know you heard. I know you too well to have you lie to me."

"You wouldn't believe it," Lupin responded.

"Listen, I found my kid at my front doorstep, and I'm married to a punk from Hong Kong. Try me," Jigen snorted skeptically.

"Let's just say, Goemon was lied to on some levels, and now he's a tad pissed," Lupin responded, "But I'm not going to say anything until we're out of here, because Amaya's been through enough, okay?"

"Point taken," Jigen answered, and opened the door to Amaya's room. Himichi was still there, at her daughter's side, and Amaya looked over at Jigen and Lupin tiredly as they stood next to her.

"How do you feel?" Lupin asked with a weak smile.

Amaya turned to him, and frowned, "How the hell do you think I feel?" she snapped. She sighed, and dropped her eyes towards the floor, "I'm sorry. It's just that a lot has happened, and, well…"

"Please. We're the last people that need to be apologized to for bitching," Jigen said.

"How are the kids?" Amaya inquired.

"Good," Lupin and Jigen answered.

Amaya put a hand over her forehead, "I won't be able to have anymore children. The doctor told me that, but I've been too afraid to tell Goemon. It's just—We planned for a big family, you know? And I feel like some kind of Goddamned failure now!"

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it! There was nothing you could do!" Lupin replied.

"I just… I'd like to be alone with my thoughts for a while, if it's all right," Amaya said silently.

"Yeah. Of course," Lupin nodded, and exited with Jigen.

"Mom, that means you, too," said Amaya, turning to her mother.

"Are—Are you sure?" Himichi asked worriedly.

"Yes," Amaya answered. Himichi reluctantly rose, and looked back at her daughter once before exiting.

Amaya looked out the window of her hospital room, and frowned. She _would _make amends for what she saw as something that had been her fault, and her fault alone. She would prove herself, but she only needed the opportunity.


	29. The First Cut is the Deepest

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin III, dammit!

Hey!

Happy oncoming holidays, dear readers. I wish you all a happy Hannukah, Christmas, New Year's—Whatever holiday you celebrate. And, hey, if you don't celebrate any, take this opportunity to bask in the wonderful discounts they're now offering. Writing may become a little more sporadic than usual with oncoming holidays, exams, and whatnot. I can see that a few of you were concerned over Heiji, and also had theories about the conversation between Mrs. Ishikawa and Goemon. I also see that some of you would like to see a part three (!) of the series, featuring a grown Toshiro, Yukiko, and whatnot. Any ideas for this? I'm open to any. 

Chapter Twenty Nine

Three weeks later: The First Cut is the Deepest

__

'Hold your head up, you silly girl

Look what you've done,

When you find yourself in the thick of it,

Take a look at what's around you,

You silly girl'

The Beatles—_'Martha my Dear'_

Amaya's mother had been the perfect nursemaid during the weeks when her daughter was home. Between Himichi, Goemon, Goemon's mother, and even Fujiko, the cyber-samurai had been receiving more attention than she knew what to do with. There was also the matter of her father, and her soon-to-be stepmother, Natasha, who constantly worried for her health, as well. Lupin, Jigen, Ming, Toshiro, and Yukiko also tried to help out where possible, although they had barely a clue on how to take care of an ill person. Lupin had nearly broken his neck in a lengthy attempt to use the computer for one of his jobs by himself. At least this proved that they did need her, Amaya thought to herself. 

Luckily for Amaya and her sanity, her mother and Mrs. Ishikawa, now good friends, had had to go back to Japan. So at least they were out of the way for a little while.

Heiji Ishikawa was still in the intensive care unit to the hospital, and his outlook for survival had increased during the past few weeks. His father and 'uncle' Toshiro visited him daily in the hospital.

Goemon's attitude towards Toshiro had also begun to change. If it were for the better or not was anyone's guess. Goemon spoke to Toshiro more, and had begun to train him more in sword fighting skills. But the two bickered constantly, and Yukiko usually served as referee for their shouting matches. She cared for both Goemon and for Toshiro, but when they were together, she personally would have rather been forced to sit through a Disney movie marathon with Zenigata than listen to them yelling.

Currently, Goemon was preparing for another Lupin-gang heist, and glanced back at Amaya from time to time out of the side of his eyes as he finished cleaning his sword.

"I'll be all right," Amaya reassured him, "Do not worry, please! I've had it with people worrying about me!" she added, laying back on the bed and thinking back to the daily lunches of miso soup, courtesy of her mother, who had only learned to cook in the past few weeks, and from Ming, who also knew close to nothing about cooking. How they managed to survive sometimes without killing one another was a mystery to her.

Goemon sheathed his sword, and looked back at her, "If you need anything—"

"Press the buzzer and someone will be up," Amaya finished, "I know, Goemon, I know! I really just want to get out and go on another heist with you guys!"

"Not for another week," Goemon responded, "I'll be back soon. Get plenty of rest."

"I'm sick of plenty of rest!" Amaya answered, "I want some stress back in my life."

"Well, when Heiji comes home, we'll have enough stress to fill at least eighteen years," Goemon replied. He walked over to Amaya, kissed her on the forehead briefly, and exited from the room.

He found Jigen in Yukiko's room, watching a musical with the young girl while cradling Ryo in his arms. He handed Ryo off to her big sister, and joined Goemon. Lupin and Fujiko left Ari and Fuji in the care of Zenigata, who had arrived earlier that day. The group of five exited the house, and was soon on the road to their next great robbery.

Toshiro and Yukiko set out to go play in the large mansion, and, hopefully avoid movie time with Natasha and Zenigata. Yukiko suggested they go steal another car, but Toshiro firmly objected to this. Instead, he opted for a game of tag, which allowed them to run up and down all throughout the mansion.

As Yukiko was chasing Toshiro, he quickly decided to hide in a file room in order to avoid being captured. Yukiko was able to run in before he had completely closed the door, though, and tackled him onto the ground.

"Hey! No fair!" Toshiro laughed as he pinned a laughing Yukiko to the floor in an attempt to keep her from pulling at his hair. He knocked over a file box in the process, however, and stopped dead.

"Toshiro?" Yukiko asked quizzically as she read his blank expression, "Toshiro, what's wrong?" She discontinued laughing, and sat up on the ground next to him. She looked down at the pile of papers that he was studying, but apparently he saw something that she couldn't quite understand.

"Huh?" he shot his head up quickly, "Oh, um, nothing… I'm fine… Just a little out of it, I guess," he said with a smirk, "C'mon, we can go play a trick on Zenigata and Natasha!"

"Okay…" Yukiko answered reluctantly, and glanced once more at the papers before walking out of the room with Toshiro. What had caused him to give that weird look? She shrugged it off, however, and ran after Toshiro after he called her once more.

Outside, on a Rooftop:

Amaya smiled as she rested her head on her knees and looked around at the country settings. She had remembered what Goemon told her, but anyone who knew he knew that she did not always follow the rules. Besides, she needed the time out of the house. It was making her stir crazy.

"If I get dressed now, I could leave the house and go for a walk, and be back before anyone knows it," she said to herself. She decided against this, though, for she could already feel a great fatigue sweep over her once again. The doctors weren't kidding when they said she would be tired!

Amaya sighed, rose, and slid down the tiles to a window, where she crawled back into the attic and closed the door behind her. The things she had found in the dusty attic were amazing. Weapons, furniture, old clothes—Numerous green and pink jackets, and even one white one. What the purpose for all of these jackets was exactly was anyone's guess.

Amaya scaled down the ladder of the attic and walked back into her bedroom, and removed her bathrobe and her slippers. She seated herself in front of her vanity, and let her long hair out of its ponytail. She picked up her brush, and was about to start brushing her hair, when she stopped dead.

There was someone else in the room—Someone she didn't know.

The figure, dressed in a black samurai gi, lunged towards her with a sword, but she quickly ducked and watched in horror as the sword shattered the mirror, "Hey, that's seven year's bad luck!" she called out from underneath her vanity.

"Woman, I've traveled a great distance to seek revenge against the man who dishonored my family almost ten years ago!" the samurai shouted to her as he pulled his sword out of the wall, "Bring out Ishikawa Goemon or I'll make sure you'll be the first to perish among the others!"

"Crap. Goemon, what the hell did you do?" Amaya muttered irritably to herself. Zenigata and Natasha would not be able to fight the samurai off—They were watching the children. If she ran down to them, she would be leading the enemy to the children, and if she screamed, she could risk killing anyone in the house.

Suddenly, an idea struck her. She had found a way to redeem herself, "O—Okay! Give him five minutes! He'll meet you out there!" Amaya said in a shaky tone.

"You best keep your word, woman," the samurai hissed, "or those children will pay for your folly," the man exited out the window, and Amaya bolted from her hiding place under the desk, and opened her closet.

Five Minutes Later:

The stranger came to his attention as he felt a presence looking downward at him, "Ishikawa Goemon! It took me over a decade to track you down, but I did it! Now I will kill you for what you did to my sister!" he laughed triumphantly as he drew his sword out.

The petite Goemon jumped down from the shingles to a nearby tree, and scaled down to meet his attacker. He drew his sword out as well, and the two went to battle.

Meanwhile, there was a knock on Amaya's door. Natasha banged it once more, and frowned in curiosity. She forced the door open, and called to Amaya, "I brought some soup for you, Amaya!" she said cheerily, "Amaya?" she inquired, looking around the room. Amaya's nightgown was on the floor of the room, and her sword was gone. Natasha dropped her tray of soup as she saw a length of black hair lying amongst a mess of broken glass on the vanity.

"KOICHI!" Natasha shrieked, and ran down the stairs to Zenigata. She ran down, and saw the door was opened. She ran out to Zenigata, who stood mesmerized on the porch.

"Even after all of these years, he's still got it," Zenigata said to Natasha as he watched Goemon nearly behead the opponent, "I could've sworn he went with Lupin! It's a good thing he stayed!"

"He _did_ go with Lupin!" Natasha answered, "That's Amaya!" she added, pointing to the noticeably shorter Goemon.

"WHAT!?" Zenigata yelled, the color draining from his face, "Toshiko! Get out of there!" he called, and ran down to retrieve his daughter. He was almost maimed in the process, though, and found he could not pull her away from the samurai.

"Oh, G-d, pray for her!" Natasha muttered as she removed her gun, a Jericho, from her purse, and tried to aim for the attacker. It was no use, though. They were too fast, even for her trained eyes. 

Down the Road:

"Well, that friggin' went well. You get attacked by a monkfish, and Ming and I get our asses beat in by the Girl Scouts," Jigen said to Lupin sarcastically as he adjusted the ice pack over his blackened eye.

"Ming, how're you doing back there?" Lupin asked meekly. Ming glared, and kicked him in the back of the head with her high-heeled boot. She, too, sported a black eye, as well as bite marks on her arms, "Ow! Hey, I already have a headache! Goemon and I were attacked by a school of fish and a monkfish—No thanks to you, Fujiko."

"What?" Fujiko inquired innocently.

"You were too busy picking the pockets of those den mothers to pay attention to Goemon and me!" Lupin screamed, "And when Jigen tried to stop you, they thought he was a thief, and he and Ming got beat up by a bunch of ten-year-olds!"

"Well, at least I got some sushi out of it," Goemon muttered as he looked down at the bag of sliced fish that had tried to attack Lupin and himself, "I told you not to antagonize the ocean-life, Lupin…"

"I wasn't antagonizing, I was—What the hell!?" he yelled in disbelief as he pulled up to the house and watched the two samurai fighters in battle, one who looked remarkably like, "Goemon, is that you!? But how can it be you if you're over there—But you're over there, too! But you can't be because—Dammit, I'm confused!"

"What's new?" Jigen retorted as he leaned forward in his seat, "Hey, the fake Goemon is wearing a mask!"

"How are we sure he's not the real one?" Lupin asked, looking back at Goemon suspiciously.

"Toshiko! STOP!" Zenigata yelled from the front porch.

"Toshiko?" Goemon gasped, "Amaya!" he jumped out of his seat, and ran towards them. But he was too late. The samurai invader lay on the ground, defeated.

"What? Two?" the defeated samurai muttered as he looked upward at the two Goemons.

"Not quite," Amaya answered as she pulled her mask off.

"A woman!" he gaped. He looked over at the real Goemon, "At least I died trying to defend the honor of my clan! Something which you tainted long ago!" he spat before he finally died.

"My God, you did it," Goemon muttered in disbelief as he bent down and felt for a pulse. There was no sign of one anywhere.

He rose, and turned to Amaya. She was about to speak, but was nearly tackled by a frantic Zenigata, who embraced her, "Why'd you go and do that, Toshiko!? You could've been killed!"

"Dad, I know," Amaya sighed, drawing back from her father and sheathing her sword. She glanced over at the group briefly before turning back to her father, "He could've killed you and the children, though. It was worth the risk." Amaya added, "I had to do it, to redeem myself."

"Redeem yourself?" Zenigata reiterated.

"I'm a failure of a mother, and a failure of a wife!" Amaya snapped. She looked downward at the ground, "I just wanted to prove myself. I feel like I'm just a dead weight around here, and just when I thought I had finally done something right… I just had to prove myself."

"It was very brave of you, Amaya. Very idiotic, but that can only be expected with great bravery. You don't need to prove yourself—You've proven your self-worth over and over again," Goemon reassured her, "I know you're upset about Heiji, as I am, but you cannot beat yourself up over it. What will be will be. If it was not meant to be, we can try again."

"That's just it," Amaya choked, "We can't…" she dropped her sword, and then fell to her knees. Natasha and Zenigata looked at one another, and Zenigata scooped Amaya up from the ground while Natasha picked up her sword and trailed behind Zenigata silently.

Goemon looked over at the dead body, and moved towards him. Lupin stood next to Goemon, and looked downward, "You know him?"

"Did," Goemon answered.

"Well, I better get to getting rid of this," Jigen sighed, "I'll go start mixing the cement… Another large rock for the bottom of the lake." He removed his jacket, and began to walk to the back of the mansion, towards the shed.

"Will she be okay?" Ming asked as she and Fujiko stood there, speechless.

"I wish I knew," Fujiko answered as she looked discontentedly at the wallets she had accumulated during the operation. Most false leather, she noted in distaste. How tacky… She and Ming, after deciding that they were no longer needed, exited into the house, leaving Lupin and Goemon alone.

"Jigen will probably need some help," Lupin sighed as he looked down at the body. He turned to Goemon, "You can't keep it all one big secret for long, Pal. It's already starting to catch up with you. Soon he's going to start asking questions."

"I know," Goemon responded, his head downward, "I'll tell him, but not now. Right now I've got a very ill wife whom needs attending to. If you'll excuse me." He walked past Lupin, and stepped into the house. He nearly bumped into Toshiro and Yukiko along the way, and looked downward at the two.

"What happened to Amaya?" asked Yukiko.

"She wore herself out," Goemon replied, and briefly smiled downward at the two, "I'll take you two down to the park later, all right?"

"We want to see Heiji," Toshiro responded.

"I—We'll see," Goemon sighed, and began to walk the stairs.

Zenigata and Natasha were outside when he walked up the stairs to Amaya's door. Goemon was not expecting to be choked by Zenigata as he stood there silently, but in moments, he was up against the wall, dazed. He quickly flipped the old man off of him, and stood over Zenigata, trying desperately to regain his breath.

"You bastard! I told you to protect her!" Zenigata yelled, "She could've been killed!"

"She's not a child! I can't keep watch over her all hours of the day!" Goemon responded, "She did it to protect you and the children! I understand why you're upset, Zenigata, but Amaya did what any good parent would do—She protected the children she loved."

"Don't let that happen again," Zenigata hissed as he rose and came face-to-face with the samurai. He hobbled down the stairway, still smarting from being flipped over onto the floor by Goemon.

Natasha sighed heavily, "I'm sorry. You know how he gets."

"Don't be. He's only showing his devotion to his daughter," Goemon answered, "You have a good husband, Natasha. He'll be a good father."

"I—" Natasha gasped in surprise.

Goemon turned to her, and smirked wryly, "The less open one's mouth is, the more open his ears are," he said as he opened the door and then closed it behind him. Natasha looked ahead at the stairwell remorsefully and then decided to go chase Zenigata down. If she knew her fiancé like she thought she did, he would be depressed for the rest of the day.

Back outside, Toshiro and Yukiko were watching Lupin and Jigen pouring a vat of cement into an old tub. Toshiro realized what they were exactly up to, and led Yukiko away from them. He didn't want her to see what the cement was for. He was content to continue walking through the woods of the property.

"Do you think Heiji will be all right?" Yukiko asked as she jumped onto a log and tried to keep balance on it. Toshiro allowed her to hold onto one of his hands in order to retain balance, and caught her as she nearly fell.

"Watch out! What the hell kind of thief will you be if you can't even keep your balance!?" Toshiro asked jokingly.

"An uncoordinated one," Yukiko replied as she jumped off of the log and stood in front of Toshiro, "And you can be my sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Toshiro snorted, "I doubt it. I work better alone."

"You're full of it," Yukiko said, "One week on your own and you'd have it! You need a partner! You can't just go around stealing things by yourself, you know!"

"Who told you _that_ one?" Toshiro snorted.

"It's an observation!" replied Yukiko.

"When do you plan on starting a family in all of this?" asked Toshiro, "You know you'll have to stay home to raise the children."

"Like hell I will!" Yukiko laughed, "Who said anything about me getting married!?"

"I—" Toshiro let out a small groan of defeat, "Never mind it. Let's head back to the house. Maybe Goemon will take us to see Heiji."

"Hopefully!" Yukiko smiled, and suddenly slapped him on the side of the arm, "Tag! You're it!" she called as she began to run away from him.

"Huh?" Toshiro shot his head upward in surprise, "Not for long!" he added as he began to chase after her.

Back in the house, Goemon and Amaya's Room:

"I'm not mad at you. But it was very dangerous, Amaya," Goemon said as he sat in a cushioned chair in his room.

"Goemon, why was that man here in the first place? What aren't you telling me?" asked Amaya, "Did you know him?"

"I'll tell you when the time is right. But I can't right now…" Goemon answered.

"I have a right to know why someone just tried to kill you!" Amaya said desperately.

Goemon paused, "I'm going to visit Heiji." He rose, and walked out of the room, "Get some rest, Amaya!" he called before he exited.

"Crap," Amaya grumbled as she slowly started to fall back asleep once more, as if nothing had happened. She put her fingers through her hair, which was now shoulder length, and felt a small wave of depression come over her. She had loved having long hair. But giving it up had been worth the sacrifice.

At the Hospital:

Fujiko had remained quiet during the drive to the hospital. Goemon had never been much of a conversationalist. But now he was even more silent than usual, which frightened her to some degree.

"So, how's Amaya?" she asked finally as they drove in the direction of the hospital.

"Good."

"And Heiji?"

"Better."

"Why… Why did you name him that?"

"Does it honestly concern you?" Goemon replied.

"I—I guess not… Sorry…" she answered as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. Goemon rose out of the car, sighed as he looked up at the large foreboding structure he had come to know so well, and began to walk into the hospital. He and Fujiko walked up the receptionist's desk. She simply nodded; she knew them well enough by now. Fujiko followed Goemon up, and they came to the children's ward.

Heiji was kept in a private room, and was attended to by the same pediatrician that Lupin had had. The thief had personally made sure Heiji was well taken by the staff, and had arranged the private room. It was a circus theme, with different pastel animals on the wall. There was also a window in the room, along with a crib, a rocker—And many different machines.

Goemon peeked down into the crib, and saw Heiji hooked up to the machines. He was glad he had stayed with Lupin after all—Heiji would have died in Japan. He kneeled downward, and began to speak to Heiji in his native Japanese. Fujiko stayed in the hallway, looking in at the two. She could barely hear Goemon muttering quietly to Heiji.

This became too much for her. She walked out into the hallway, and put a hand to her mouth. A nurse passing by stopped, and turned to Fujiko in great concern, "Miss? Are you okay?"

"Uh…Yeah… I'll be fine… It's just a friend of mine, his son's in there," Fujiko answered.

"Oh… The Ishikawa boy… I see…" she nodded, "I've watched over him. He's a real sweetheart. I'm positive he'll make it—He's one of the strongest babies I've seen."

"It's genetic," Fujiko answered as she looked into the room again and saw Heiji holding into his father's hand.

Back at the House:

It had been raining for some time when Lupin and Jigen finally came in. Both were soaking wet. Jigen removed his hat, wrung it out once, and then placed it back on his head.

"Hey, I'm getting a drink," he said to Lupin, pointing back to the kitchen. Lupin nodded, and Jigen removed his muddy shoes before making his way through the living room. He stopped as he saw Toshiro and Yukiko in the living room. They were watching a movie on the couch, but Yukiko had fallen asleep, and was leaning against Toshiro, who was watching the movie tiredly.

Jigen was shocked as he saw the two. Part of him wanted to move the two away from one another, but he decided against it. He sighed tiredly as he realized it would be a rough road ahead, and walked into the kitchen.

"Anyone seen Ming?" he called as he removed a bottle of booze from the refrigerator and poured himself a glass.

"Nope," Lupin shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, and began to search for a small snack, "not since Amaya's little stunt."

The door opened, and the two stopped dead as they heard what appeared to be running, and then something similar to barking. There came a mud-encrusted creature running through the living room, waking both Yukiko and Toshiro, and the creature then ran into the kitchen, and tackled Jigen, and began to lick his face.

"What the Goddamned hell!?" Jigen yelled, "Get the hell off of me, you little bastard!" Lupin reached down, and grabbed Jigen's hat.

"Here, boy!" he yelled, throwing the hat into the living room. The dog ran into the living room, and brought it back to Lupin. The dog sat on its back legs, wagged its tail, and sat the hat down in front of itself.

"Stop! Martha! Stop!" Ming yelled, running into the kitchen. She looked down at the muddy Jigen in horror, and then back at the cheery dog, "Jigen! Are you all right!?"

"Do I look all right!?" Jigen yelled, "What the hell is that thing doing in the house!? Where'd you get it!?"

"I found her on the property!" Ming responded, "She's a good girl!"

"She's going to the pound," Jigen added as he rose from the ground and tried to balance himself.

"No! Come on, Jigen!" Ming responded as she bent down and petted Martha on the head, "She's a good girl, and they'll put her to sleep if we take her to the pound!"

"Ming, I—" Jigen was stopped as Yukiko and Toshiro rushed in.

"We got a dog!?" Yukiko squealed in delight, "What's her name!?"

"Euthanasia!" Jigen snapped.

"That's a little long," said Yukiko as she patted Martha on the head.

"Her name's Martha," Ming replied, eyeing Jigen coldly.

"Is she staying?" asked Toshiro.

"Yes. Either she's staying or Jigen's getting his own bedroom," Ming answered as she rose and faced Jigen.

"Hey, I went five years without even vaguely looking at a dame. What makes you think I can't go another five?" Jigen responded confidently.

"You remember last Friday?" Ming smiled, and put an arm around the back of his neck, and leaned inward.

"Uh… Yeah…" Jigen responded as he looked away to his right uncomfortably.

"No more of that, either…" Ming answered.

"Jesus…" Jigen shook his head, pulled away from Ming, and picked up his hat.

"She can stay!?" Yukiko asked hopefully.

"I guess," Jigen answered.

"Yeah!" she yelled happily, "Come on, Toshiro! Let's get her cleaned up!" she said, and grabbed him by the hand. Martha followed up the stairs, leaving the carpet on the stairway muddy. Lupin's head began to hurt as he thought of the price of calling the carpet cleaners.

"Thanks, Daisuke," Ming pulled him downward to her level, and kissed him.

"No problem. But you owe me," Jigen answered.

"Okay. I'll meet you upstairs then," she smiled, and began to walk up the stairs, "Go wash up, okay?"

"You got it," Jigen responded as he wiped his hat off. He turned to a smug-looking Lupin, "What the hell are you looking at!?"

"You're really whipped, you know that?" Lupin chuckled.

"Go to hell!" Jigen snapped.

"So, what's so big about Friday night?" Lupin inquired, "You can tell me. I'm your best friend. I tell you that sort of thing all the time!"

"Unfortunately," Jigen added. He looked upward at Lupin, and put his hat back on, "Dancing."

"What?"

"We went dancing last Friday," Jigen replied, and walked up the stairs after Ming.

"Dancing?" Lupin muttered to himself, "Freakin' dancing!? He can go celibate five years, but he—Goddammit he's screwy," he shook his head, and went to searching for his mop.


	30. Beautiful Boy, Darling Boy

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lupin, II, III, or VII—Lupin IV, however—Well, nevermind it…

Holy crap…

Finally found some artwork for Lupin VIII…. Wow…. You think after enough generations they would look different, but they all look exactly the same in this series—Sure, there are some changes in hairstyles but they look really similar to their ancestors… Goemon's similarity to the point where one would believe his family just kept marrying inside the bloodline…

Well, anyway, purging my thoughts of this… 

A character to fill in Zenigata's role? I'm interested…

Enjoy the next chapter…. And happy holidays!

Chapter Thirty

A Month Later: Beautiful Boy, Darling Boy

__

'Here comes the sun,

Here comes the sun,

And I say,

It's all right,'

--The Beatles, _'Here Comes the Sun'_

"Careful with the head now!" Amaya warned.

"I know," Goemon replied.

"Watch out! He's slipping a little!"

"I know. I've taken care of it."

"It's getting cold out. Do you think we should put a hat on him?" asked Amaya nervously.

Goemon stopped, and Heiji squirmed in his arms, "Amaya, don't worry. I know what I'm doing…"

"I just hope I know what _I'm_ doing…" she replied as she looked downward at Heiji, who had gained a considerable amount of weight over the past few weeks.

"You'll do well," Goemon responded as he opened the back door to the Chrysler and strapped the baby in. Amaya double-checked Heiji's safety straps, all while Goemon looked onward tiredly.

"Okay," she nodded her approval, and climbed into the car with Goemon. She started up the car, and cautiously pulled out of the parking lot, "Do you think we should get the camcorder out?"

"Amaya…."

"I know, I know… Just a little nervous," Amaya responded with a weak smile, "Aren't you?"

"Yes. But he's survived the worst of it yet. He was born a fighter," Goemon answered, looking back in the rearview at Heiji, "That's good to know."

"Well," Amaya sat back in her seat, "How's Toshiro?"

"Better," Goemon answered.

"What was wrong with him? That day I fought the samurai is the same day he stopped talking to you—For two weeks straight!" Amaya responded, "It was the strangest thing I had ever seen!"

"Well…" Goemon looked back at Heiji, and sighed heavily, "Never mind. I'll tell you in a little bit."

"How bad is it?" Amaya chuckled, and smiled. Her smile faded as she saw Goemon's expression, "Oh, God… What is it?"

"Your father and stepmother are arriving today, right?" Goemon inquired, obviously trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Uh, they're probably getting off the plane from Hawaii right now," Amaya answered as she briefly glanced at her watch, "When I told Dad Heiji was going to be all right—You should have heard him!"

"I did. The entire house did," Goemon responded, "Your father is rather… Expressive."

"Yes, disproving the old myth that girls try to marry men like their fathers," Amaya said with a slick smile, "Although, in certain areas, I can see some similarities…."

"Don't test me, woman," Goemon replied sternly.

Later:

Amaya was silent as she opened and shut the car door. Goemon exited the car, and went to remove Heiji, but struggled with undoing the safety belt. Amaya walked over, unbuckled Heiji in two movements, and smiled at Goemon smugly. She wordlessly walked past him up the stairway to the house, where the rest of the group, including Martha (who proved herself to be a Dalmatian after numerous washings) awaited them.

"That my nephew?" Fujiko asked as she looked downward at the napping Heiji.

"Yep," Amaya suddenly shifted her attention to her son, and smiled. He looked a great deal like his father and Toshiro, "Toshiro…" she muttered, and looked downward at Heiji. Toshiro and Heiji could have passed as brothers, she realized.

Goemon came into the house, and Amaya looked over at him, and smiled tiredly as Heiji moved in her arms.

"Ah… That's cute…. Well, got to get back to work on cleaning out the costumes! Coming, Jigen, or too busy with the baby?" asked Lupin.

"I've got one of my own to keep me busy, thanks," Jigen replied, and walked towards Lupin, "Cute kid, Amaya. And doesn't look a damned thing like Zenigata!"

"I know!" Lupin breathed a sigh of relief as he seated himself on the couch of the living room. Spread out around him were various disguises that he and Jigen had been cataloging that morning. Martha followed into after Jigen, and lied down at his feet.

"Goddamned dog," Jigen muttered as he opened another trunk, "Hangs around me—No matter where I am! It's a struggle kicking her ass out of the bathroom when I'm trying to take a shower!"

"Maybe you're so hairy you remind her of her mommy," Lupin retorted.

"Do me a favor and go to hell."

"Hey, I've already spent the night in the ghetto section of Detroit in the winter, thanks," Lupin retorted, "Hey, look at this one!" Lupin laughed, and held up a Nazi uniform, complete with insignia.

"Jesus… You kept that?" Jigen inquired, "Why?"

"You bet. You never know when a nazi costume will come in handy!" Lupin responded, and put the jacket on, and mock-saluted, "Heil!"

"Oh, my—" he heard in stifled gasp.

"Fujiko, I—Oh, hi, Natasha, Pops…. How was the honeymoon? Hawaii everything they say it is?… He he he…." Lupin said as he meekly removed the jacket and walked over to them, "Uh… That's not an everyday thing, I swear! I'm the farthest thing from a—"

"Uh… We just got in, and came to visit Heiji," said Natasha, somewhat dazed.

"Oh, he's out front," Lupin replied.

"Thanks," Natasha nodded, and began to walk in that direction with Zenigata.

"Nice going, dumbass," Zenigata muttered as he walked past Lupin.

"Hey, I didn't know! I'm not a nazi!" Lupin yelled. He looked over at the smug-looking Jigen, and threw the jacket at him, "Choke on it!" he snapped, and stormed out to the others.

Meanwhile, in the playroom that had since been set up for the children, Amaya laid Heiji down with Ryo, Ari, and Fuji. Yukiko and Toshiro looked downward at the babies, and Yukiko turned to Toshiro.

"This is our gang?" she asked flatly.

"I… Uh… Guess…" Toshiro responded as he looked downward into the crib. Fuji and Ari were near walking age, and reached upward to their two 'partners', "Wow… This is going to be one hell of a wait, waiting for them to grow up."

"Yeah, but it'll happen," Yukiko replied as she picked up Ari and then Ryo. Toshiro picked Fuji and then Heiji out of the crib, and both sat on the floor with the children. Ari looked upward at Yukiko, and gave her hair a short tug, "Ow! You little jerk!" she snapped, "Oh, I can't wait until you're old enough to duke it out with me!"

"Until then," Toshiro allowed Fuji to run around the playroom while he held onto Heiji.

"He looks a lot like you!" Yukiko commented, "Look, his hair parts in the same place as yours and Goemon's!"

"Uh… Yeah," Toshiro nodded.

"I'll bet you looked just like that as a baby! Do you have any photos we can compare?" asked Yukiko.

"I don't have any," Toshiro replied.

"Why not—"

"I just don't!" Toshiro snapped, and handed Heiji off to Yukiko, and then exited the playroom. She grumbled, and set Heiji down in the crib, and then gathered up Ryo, Fuji, and Ari, who was the hardest to force back into the crib. When Yukiko turned to leave, Ari grabbed onto her from behind.

"Oh! ARI!" she yelled.

"What is it!?" Lupin asked, running into the playroom.

"He just grabbed me!" Yukiko answered.

"By your hair? Aw, sweetie, that must've really—"

"By my _ass_!" Yukiko responded.

Lupin paused a few moments, allowing this to sink in, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Yukiko nodded wildly.

"Sorry, Yuki. I, uh, guess he just takes after his old man," Lupin replied coyly. Yukiko stormed out, and Lupin walked over to the crib, and looked downward at Ari, "You've got to talk to them before you put the moves on 'um, kid," sighed Lupin. Ari spat out something that sounded vaguely like 'vodka', and Lupin shuddered.

"Hey! Toshiro!" Yukiko caught up to the young samurai in his room, where he was watching his birds intently from his bed, "You okay?"

"I'm fine… I just…" Toshiro shook his head, and slid off his bed, "You ever feel like you don't belong somewhere?"

"All the time!" Yukiko laughed, "But then I look at my Dad—And I guess I feel like I belong here again. We're alike in a lot of ways. We both like shooting, and old Westerns, too!"

"I don't feel that…." Toshiro muttered, "I feel like I'd be better suited somewhere else. Not back at home, though—I don't belong there, either…"

"Then where the hell do you belong?" Yukiko laughed.

"I wish I knew for sure," Toshiro responded.

Downstairs:

"I'll get it!" Ming called as the doorbell rang. She made sure her gun was loaded before she answered the door, and frowned as she registered the face of the visitor, "Rat-boy?"

"Jigen's wife?" Rat-boy returned.

"Sure…. Come on in…." she said slowly, and allowed him to step into the home, "How are you doing?"

"Fine," Rat-boy responded as he looked around at the surroundings, "Nice taste, but that's exactly what I'd expect from Lupin…"

"Why are you here?" Ming replied as she closed the door.

"I came to fetch my cousin. Someone said he came around to these parts," Rat-boy replied, "But Goemon probably killed him already."

"Wrong," Ming answered.

"Oh, so he's alive?"

"No. Amaya killed him."

"What?!" Rat-boy choked, "The Zenigata girl!?"

"Hey, she's part of Goemon's clan now," Ming answered, "Now, why was your cousin here?"

"That doesn't concern you, China doll," Rat-boy replied as he began to search the rooms for something, or someone.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I could help you?" Ming asked as she hurriedly kept up with him as he traveled from room to room.

"Goemon," he stopped as he found Goemon in the upstairs library. Goemon stopped, and turned to Rat-boy, "I believe your mother filled you in on the situation. I've come to talk you about the pact."

"The _pact_ has a name," Goemon snapped, slamming a book he had been reading shut.

"I know. But you're familiar with it, I'm sure, so I don't have to use it," Rat-boy laughed. Goemon glowered, and his face reddened slightly in anger. Rat-boy turned back to Ming, "We've got this under control, China doll."

"Don't call me—" the door suddenly slammed shut in front of her face, "that…. Stupid jerk…"

"Ming? Who is that?" Lupin asked as he stuck his head out of the playroom.

"Rat-boy. He and Goemon are talking," Ming replied.

"Really? Thanks…" he nodded, and exited back into the playroom. He set Ari back down in his playpen, and opened a secret panel in the wall. It was a small room behind the library, which had a large panel of clear glass on one side, but looked like a painting of the Battle of Waterloo on the library wall. He gasped a little in surprise as he saw Jigen was already there, a bag of popcorn on his lap.

"What—What the hell are you doing in here!?" Lupin snapped.

"Where ever you go, I go," Jigen answered, "Popcorn?"

"Put that away!" Lupin snapped, and seated himself next to Jigen, "Anything happen so far?"

"Nope. Just talking…. Nothing really good, yet," Jigen admitted, and picked up a drink he kept by his side on the floor, "Hey, remember when the library used to be our interrogation room? I have a lot of good memories in here…" Jigen said, "I wonder what'll happen when they try to recarpet it and find all of the blood on the floor!" he laughed.

"Shut up," Lupin whispered, leaning inward and listening to the two. They watched Goemon and Rat-boy talk to one another, and Goemon stopped suddenly, and turned to the window. The next thing Jigen and Lupin knew, Zantetsu had wedged itself into the bulletproof glass, inches away from their faces. Both fell back in their seats in shock.

Later:

"You two had no right to be there, watching me!" Goemon growled as he stood with Lupin and Jigen in the library. Rat-boy had since left, and Zantetsu still lay jammed in the middle of Napoleon's forehead on the picture.

"How'd you know?" asked Lupin.

"The picture was too low to the ground to be real. I've seen enough art museums in my lifetime, I would think," Goemon responded as he pulled Zantetsu out and sheathed it.

"Goemon, what's this about a pact?" asked Lupin, "We can help you, if you let us."

"It's nothing of your concern!" Goemon answered, "There's nothing to help! It's of my own doing, so it will be of my own undoing!" Jigen and Lupin turned to one another and eyed Goemon wordlessly, and Goemon stormed over to a window, and quickly opened it, "I'm going to see if we can go back…" he said quietly.

"Back where?" asked Lupin.

"Japan," Goemon replied, "It was a mistake to leave the country. It was stupid to take Toshiro out of Japan in the first place."

"This has something to do with Toshiro, doesn't it?" Lupin inquired, "Goemon…. What does he have to do with the pact?"

"He _is_ the pact," Goemon responded, and exited the library via the window.

"He is…. What the hell did that mean?" Jigen wondered out loud.

"Between the Rat Clan and the Ishikawa Clan," Lupin explained.

"What?" Jigen snapped his head in Lupin's direction, "Is Toshiro's mom from the Rat Clan!?"

"Yep," Lupin nodded.

"So, he and Goemon are both half Rat."

"No, Toshiro's mother is from the Rat Clan."

"But how can—"

Lupin turned to Jigen, "Goemon's mom isn't Toshiro's mom."

"How can't she be!? He and Goemon look alike and—" it suddenly dawned on Jigen, "Oh…. Oh, holy sh—"

"Lupin!" Fujiko stuck her head in the doorway suddenly, "Mail from England, and it's not that Collin creep, either!"

"England? Who do I know in—Oh, right," Lupin took the letter from Fujiko, and opened it. He scanned through it quickly, and shoved it in his pocket, and turned his attention to Jigen.

"He did the exact same thing I did!?" Jigen yelped, pointing over his shoulder to the opened window.

"Not quite," Lupin answered, "Goemon was supposed to marry the girl."

"So, that's twice he's almost-married, once married?"

"Yep."

"Damn," Jigen shook his head in disbelief, "What happened?"

"She figured that it wasn't going to work, so she called it off. Soon after, Goemon left, and Toshiro came onto the scene. Good ole' Uncle Heiji stole Toshiro from his mom, and gave him to Mrs. Ishikawa to raise as her own son," Lupin explained, "He thought the Rat-Clan had become corrupt, or some B.S. like that…"

"You saw that all in the hospital?" Jigen inquired.

"No. I bugged the phones, too. We don't know what kind of affects this could have in our lives. If the Rat Clan gets angry enough…."

Jigen was stunned at this, "That kid's entire life has been nothing but one long lie… Jesus… I feel for him."

"Me, too. But we can't go telling him. It's Goemon's duty to do what he thinks best."

"Right," Jigen nodded, "Poor kid, though. No wonder he and Yukiko get along so well."

"No, it's not that. It's because Toshiro just happens to find your daughter attractive," Lupin responded.

"What!?" Jigen drew his head back a little in shock, "No way would he—"

"Jigen, relax. It's all harmless."

"Yeah, it's all harmless until I'm a grandfather before I hit 50!" Jigen answered spiritedly.

Meanwhile, outside, on the roof of the house, Goemon sat there, meditating. So Toshiro really did like Yukiko? He would not know what to tell the boy about this—He was good with proverbs, he admitted, but advice to that degree of an emotion was difficult for him. He thought of this, and also back to a few months ago, when his mother had visited, and the words they had exchanged.

Back at the Hospital, a Few Months Previous:

"Mom, what is it? I don't have time, and— What's wrong?" Goemon asked as he looked downward at his crying mother outside the hospital waiting room. He could feel the others looking at him, but ignored them. Something about her facial features frightened him.

"You can't name the baby Goemon," she said, shaking her head, "Oh, God… I should have told you at the beginning!"

"Told me what?" Goemon inquired, "Why can't I name the baby Goemon?"

"There already is an Ishikawa Goemon XIV," she replied.

"What?" Goemon drew his head back, shocked, "Who!?"

She looked upward, "Toshiro isn't who you think he is."

"Mom? Mom, who the hell is Toshiro?" Goemon asked.

The Present:

So it had come to this. Here he was, in freezing temperatures, on the rooftop of the house. He looked over the side. Good-sized jump—Probably could do the trick and—What the hell was he thinking? He had Heiji to watch over, and—The Rat Clan was on his tail, now. They were angry over Toshiro. Amaya had fought that samurai defending the boy's life, and he had not even realized it.

"Goemon!" Amaya gasped, and poked her head out of the window, "What are you doing out there!? It's freezing! Come on—My father and Natasha are in here, too, and I want to get some family photos!"

"I'll be in in a moment," Goemon answered.

"Are you all right?"

"I've been better," he responded.

"Do you want me to come out there?" Amaya asked earnestly.

"No, better you didn't. You might catch a cold," Goemon answered, "And that wouldn't be good news for you or Heiji, or anyone in the house, for that matter."

"All right," Amaya nodded, "But if you need anything, just shout. If possible."

Goemon exchanged the nod, and watched as she ducked her head back into the room, and closed the window behind her. What in God's earth was he going to say to her?

An air over the library:

What had begun as Yukiko's idea of an adventure had turned into a nightmare. Toshiro looked downward through the air vent slots, his eyes wide from shock. Yukiko was behind him, but had heard everything.

"L—Let's go," she said quietly, and followed Toshiro out of the air vent. He was still silent when they exited the venting system, and watched Yukiko as she bent down and screwed the screws back onto the vent. She stood, and turned to Toshiro, "Are you all right?"

"Everyone lied to me," he said in a low voice, "You knew, too, didn't you?"

"No, Toshiro I didn't!" she responded, grabbing onto on of his arms. Toshiro shrugged her away, and looked upward at her coldly.

"Why did they all lie to me!? I thought you said they were nice!"

"They are!"

"Then why didn't anybody tell me who I really was!?" he yelled in such a voice that Fujiko stopped reading her book, walked out of her room, and peered down at the two from the stairway. Yukiko and Toshiro both stood in the living room, arguing with one another. Ming soon emerged from the kitchen with Martha at her side, and Zenigata, Amaya, and Natasha also made their way down the stairs.

"How would you like it if someone lied to you about your entire life!?" Toshiro yelled.

"Yeah, they did!" Yukiko rebounded, "But my mom only did it because she loved me! She didn't want me to grow up knowing my daddy killed people!"

"My mother is really my—God!" he put a hand to his forehead, and turned away from her.

"Toshiro, I—" Yukiko took a few steps forward, and put a hand on his shoulder. Toshiro, out of anger, turned and swung at Yukiko, but she ducked his punch, "Don't do that again," she ordered sternly as she saw Toshiro's expression as he registered the fact he had tried to hurt his only friend.

"What's going on?" Lupin whispered as he and Jigen saw the crowd at the stairway.

"Quiet," Natasha ordered, putting a finger to her lips and turning back to the two.

"Yukiko, I'm really sorry," he said in a whisper.

"I—I know," she nodded, and embraced him, "It'll be all right, okay? We'll straighten everything out, I promise. It's okay, we're all your friends."

"But I can't trust anyone anymore," Toshiro answered.

"You can still trust me, okay? Promise," Yukiko replied.

Goemon was the last to walk down the stairway. He felt his blood run cold as he read the looks on everyone's faces, and saw Yukiko holding onto Toshiro, who looked as though he had had a mental breakdown.

"What happened?" he asked, waiting anxiously for his answer.

"Toshiro found out," Lupin replied.


	31. New York, New York

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin the Third or any of the original Lupin gang.

Yeah, I thought that's how you'd take the news…

Um… Thought Blue Vixen's response was rather, expressive…. Any message that begins with the phrase 'Holy f***ing f***'. (Sorry for the self-imposed edit, but it would break my mother's heart if I said anything too bad on here… God bless her…) Actually found a photo of Goemon _wearing a dress_, strangely enough…. Kinda disturbing, made me want to laugh, though…. Laugh and shudder at the same time—Jesus, he kinda reminded me of a relative of mine, too—He has a surprising tiny waist… I'll try to e-mail it to anyone who's interested, if you let me know… But, anyway… I'm glad I can still keep surprising, and I'm sorry if it was too shocking for everyone. Makes a hell of a lot of sense, though… 

__

'The farther one travels,

The less one knows,

The less one knows,'

--The Beatles, _'The Inner Light'_

Chapter Thirty One

A Few Weeks Later, in a Local Dance Studio on a Friday Night: New York, New York

"One, two, one," Jigen counted silently to himself as he moved down the wooden floor of the studio, Ming holding onto one of his hands, and his arm about her waist, "You're getting better, Kid!" he joked as he dipped Ming and then brought her back up.

"Don't call me kid. It looks weird," Ming replied.

"I'll say," Jigen muttered as he saw himself in the mirror. Who would've thought?

"So, how's the happy family?" Ming inquired.

"Toshiro—Pissed. Goemon—Pissed. Amaya—Excited that she has another kid, but feeling kind of betrayed, too. Pops—Too shocked about it and too worried about finding a house, I guess… I'm surprised he didn't try to kill Goemon, honestly…"

"You and me both!" Ming admitted as Jigen spun her once and caught her, "Hey, what's up with you? You look a little off."

"You ever think about moving to Chicago?" Jigen inquired.

"Chicago!?" Ming laughed, "Why!?"

"I dunno. I mean, we've just had stuff happening to us since we've come home!" Jigen replied.

"We'll have stuff happen to us no matter where we go," Ming answered, "It's nothing new—Pretty exciting, actually! And besides, Yukiko and Toshiro are too good friends to be separated! Yesterday, Amaya and I were talking about what would happen if they ended up getting married!"

Jigen, at the thought of this, lost his balance, and crashed back into a piano, "Jigen!" Ming yelled as she ran over to him.

"I'm all right…. I'm all right!" Jigen reassured her as he rose, "Just the thought of… Wow… I don't think she likes him like that, Ming! She's too young to know what love even is!"

"Well, it happens at different ages. You didn't know what love was until you met her mom," Ming replied.

"I—" Jigen stopped, and leaned against the piano, "I suppose… But she's too damned young!"

"You can't hold onto her forever, you know."

"Who says?" Jigen countered as he led Ming out to the floor again.

Back at the House, in the Kitchen:

"Hum…" Lupin leaned over his newspaper, and read over at article again in great interest.

"What is it, Lupin?" Fujiko inquired, as she leaned on the kitchen table and looked down at the paper, which was in an unfamiliar language.

"You remember the movie I told you about—About us?" Lupin inquired.

"Yeah," Fujiko nodded.

"Well, it says here that they're making a few small changes," Lupin said, "Jigen's going to be played by some Broadway actor, and they're going to get Lucy Liu to play Goemon, to increase sexual tension and have another strong female lead."

"What!?" Goemon shouted in shock from his place where he had been hiding in the living room.

"Knew that'd get you out of hiding," Lupin smirked as he folded his paper and rose, "I'm lying, Goemon. Don't worry—You won't have a woman playing you…. Probably just an overpaid white guy. That or Keaneau Reeves or maybe even Jet Li, if you're lucky."

"I wouldn't mind Reeves, but I'm not sure about Li," Fujiko admitted.

"That's just because you have a thing for the _Matrix_ guy… I swear, you spent more time watching him than watching the movie! Did you even understand what was going on in that movie!?"

"Did anyone?" Goemon countered as he poured himself a cup of hot tea from a kettle and seated himself at the kitchen table.

"Point taken," Lupin nodded, "So, how're things between you and Toshiro?" a few moments later, Toshiro walked into the kitchen, pulled out two Popsicles from the freezer, and wordlessly exited the kitchen.

"So, that's three weeks he hasn't spoken to you?" Fujiko asked as she marked off another day on the calendar in the kitchen, "Almost December again…. Am I the only one who can barely believe it? I want to take the kids somewhere where it snows. Can you imagine the cute photos with Fuji and Ari, Lupin!?"

"Oh, yeah," Lupin rolled his eyes and opened his newspaper, "Let's just hope Ari doesn't go feeling up one of Santa's elves."

"It's just a stage! He'll probably grow out of it!" Fujiko replied.

"That's what they told my parents!" Lupin answered.

"Well, on the other hand, I was told I had incurable ADHD," Goemon answered.

"You're crapping me," Lupin frowned, "Well, thank God it's not genetic… But that pissed off scowl, on the other hand…"

"I think Heiji's going to have it, too," Fujiko added with concern, "Maybe if you get him to start smiling now, he'll be all right."

"We're all right. My family is fine," Goemon replied.

"I'm sure that's what Charles Manson said…" Lupin muttered as he turned his attention back to his newspaper.

Meanwhile, in another area of the house, Toshiro had come back to Yukiko, who was between watching the babies and watching an old musical on television, "See, Fuji, that's Gene Kelly. He's really cool," said Yukiko, pointing to the television. Fuji pointed to the television, and garbled out a series of strange words, "You'll get it someday…" Yukiko sighed as she took her Popsicle from Toshiro. He sat down next to her, and ate his Popsicle indifferently. His shoulders were slumped, and his eyes were far off.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Yukiko asked, "Are you still upset about everything? You want to go practice sword fighting? I know I'm now very good right now, but if we keep practicing, I'll be just as good as you!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Toshiro nodded, and looked down at his Popsicle, "I'm thinking about going away for a little while, to get training from the Rat Clan," Toshiro looked upward at Yukiko, "I want you to promise me something."

"Uh… Okay," Yukiko answered slowly, "How long are you going?"

"A year… Two…" Toshiro shrugged.

"What!? You're leaving me for that long!?" Yukiko yelped, "Toshiro! You can't do that! You promised you wouldn't leave me, remember?"

"Just," Toshiro rose, and threw his Popsicle away, "just don't go getting married while I'm gone, all right?"

"How the heck long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Listen, it's just a thought," Toshiro muttered.

"You're nine. You don't need to be worrying about that right now," said Yukiko sternly, "You've got to concentrate on getting some kind of relationship with Goemon, even if I have to hurt you to do it."

Toshiro went to retort, but the door opened, and Ming entered, followed by a limping Jigen, "Oh, that guy didn't run into you that hard, Jigen!" Ming snapped, "Quit being a baby about it!"

"He kicked me in my bad knee," Jigen answered.

"Well, c'mon," Ming put an arm over his shoulders, and helped him up the stairs, "Hi, Yukiko! Hi, Toshiro!"

"Hi, Ming," the two replied.

"Hi!" Fuji yelled. Everyone stopped, and Jigen and Ming looked at one another in silence.

"Hey, Lupin!" Jigen yelled, "Get the hell over here!"

"What is it?" Lupin inquired.

"Your kid just talked!" Jigen replied.

"Which one? I have two of them!"

"Fujiko!"

"Yes?" Fujiko asked.

"Not you—Fuji," Jigen answered.

"Really!?" Fujiko gasped, and ran out of the kitchen into the playroom, followed by Lupin, "Did my little girl say her first word!?" Jigen heard Fujiko ask in a babying tone. 

"It, uh, wasn't vodka, was it?" Lupin asked nervously. Jigen rolled his eyes in disgust as he heard Fujiko speaking sweetly to her baby.

"Stop. When Ryo starts talking, you'll be just like that," Ming replied as she continued helping him up the stairway. Jigen fell back onto the bed as he entered his room, and put his hat over his eyes. He felt someone get onto the bed next to him, and smiled. He turned his head to a side, and frowned as he saw it was Martha.

"Get the hell off the bed!" Jigen snapped.

"Jigen," Ming sighed as Martha slunk down and laid at her owner's feet, "she likes you."

"Uh-huh. She can like me all she wants—From a ten foot distance," Jigen answered, sitting up in bed and folding his arms against his chest.

"What can I do to get you to like her?" asked Ming.

"Take her down to the taxidermist and turn her into a fashionable coffee table," Jigen said with a small smirk at the thought of stuffing the pain in the ass.

"Well, I'll think of something," Ming said as she walked over to the dresser and removed her jewelry and then her makeup, an eight minute process, total. She brushed her hair quickly, and then removed her boots before she sat down on the bed, "Okay, I want to know why you brought up moving to Chicago again. It's the third time you've done that…. What's up?"

"I just don't know if I want my kids to go into the family business. I know Yukiko loves what she does, and that scares the hell out of me. If you only knew how many times I've been shot, stabbed—Mistaken for an Amish minister. She could always go to regular school, and become a doctor or something."

"I doubt anyone will mistake Yukiko for an Amish minister. You're just worrying too much," Ming answered, "You always did worry a little much. You have to learn how to relax."

"That's why I have someone as laid back as you around me," Jigen responded as he stretched out of the bed and lifted his hat from over his eyes, "You and Lupin… You think I would know how to relax by now. But I guess you two just end up stressing me out."

"Here," Ming removed two Tylenol from her pocket, and passed them to Jigen.

Jigen looked down at the Tylenol, and back up at Ming, "What? I don't have a headache. And my leg's better."

"Great," Ming smiled, and moved closer to Jigen, and kissed him.

"Tonight? Crap," Jigen grumbled, "I'm going on a heist tomorrow—I've got to get some rest—But, why the hell not?" Jigen went to move towards Ming, but Martha suddenly jumped on the bed, and tackled Jigen, "Goddamn dog!"

"She's jealous!" Ming laughed, "That, or she wants you get some sleep. Guess you better listen."

"Dammit," Jigen muttered.

Outside in a Wooded Area of the Property:

"Yukiko? What did you want to see me about? Why here?" Goemon asked the young girl as she led him into an open field where he regularly practiced.

"I really like you, Goemon. I like Toshiro, too. I don't want to see you two fighting anymore," Yukiko said, her head tilting downward, "I see enough fighting around me; I don't want to get it at home, too. You ever hear that saying; you have to make peace at home before you can make it in the world?"

"Where did you hear that?" asked Goemon.

"I think _Mulan_, but I'm not 100% sure on that," Yukiko replied as she seated herself on a stone bench. Goemon sat next to Yukiko on the bench, and looked forward.

"I'll try to make my peace with Toshiro, Yukiko, but he's just so angry. He has so much anger in him; I can't even begin to imagine how much there really is," Goemon answered, "If he could harness that anger, and put it into his fighting skills…. Part of me is frightened as to the consequences."

"Well, it couldn't hurt to talk to him," Yukiko shrugged, "It's just a thought, though. Besides, it's not really fair to Amaya."

"Amaya!" Goemon shot his head up suddenly, "We're supposed to go a computer convention today! Shimmatta! (dammitt!)"

"When is it?" asked Yukiko.

"Four," Goemon replied.

"You go ahead. I'll be in a little while," Yukiko answered.

"I'll see you later, Yukiko!" Goemon called as he rose and began to walk back towards the house.

"Both he and Toshiro… Such idiots," Yukiko said with a laugh.

A French Café, later that day:

"Glad you agreed to meet me," Remy Lupin said as he and his brother sat in outside in the café, both drinking coffee.

"What do you want, Remy?" asked Lupin suspiciously.

"I have a favor to ask you. More like a job," Remy replied as he sipped his coffee, "You're the master thief of the family; I'm content on getting a law degree."

"So, you're the real crook," Lupin smiled as he leaned back on the chair, "What do you want, Remy? The police are looking for both of us, so I know this was a dangerous trip for you. For me, however, it would've been a piece of cake."

"Can it," Remy answered, "I'm hiring you, you stooge."

"I got that. But what is this little item you want? Where? When? Do into detail, please."

"New York City. On Christmas. You know that statue of Prometheus in the ice-skating rink?" asked Remy.

"Yeah…"

"I want that. I want it stolen, on live TV."

"What!?" Lupin yelped, and nearly jumped out of his chair, "I—I mean—Sure! You got it. But why the hell would you want something like that, and on live TV? You trying to impress someone, Remy?"

"I made a bet back in England that you could steal anything, anytime, anywhere," Remy replied.

"What's in it for you?" Lupin asked.

"This girl I go to school with will marry me."

"Really? What if you lose?"

"Her strong lackeys from the Irish mob break my legs," Remy replied, "I'll leave the details to you, Arsene, but don't disappoint me. I'll pay you, but I'm telling you, I really need this. Do this for your brother. Do this for your own flesh and blood."

Lupin paused, "Okay. You've got a deal, Remy." Both stood, and shook hands on the deal, "Well, I was talking about taking the kids somewhere for the holidays, anyway. This'll be fun."

"Can I come?"

"Not unless you want Jigen to kill you for real this time," Lupin responded.

"Your bodyguard's too weak. That woman made him soft," Remy said with a smirk.

"I don't know about that…" Lupin said slowly. Both stared at one another a short moment, and Lupin sighed as he recalled Jigen and Ming's Friday nights dancing, "Okay, so he's soft… But he's still my friend."

On the Road:

Amaya looked over at Goemon, who had remained silent for a majority of the ride. Her Chrysler was having its tires rotated, so she settled on driving the yellow Fiat in the meantime, "Goemon, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Can you pull the car over?" asked Goemon.

"Are you going to be sick?"

"No. At least I don't think," Goemon replied as Amaya pulled off to side of the road, "Why aren't you mad at me?"

"What?"

"You never get mad at me."

"Why should I? You've never given me a good reason!" Amaya answered in a laugh.

"I lied to you. I didn't tell you about Toshiro. I'm responsible for the Rat Clan coming and trying to kill us."

"To protect me," Amaya replied, "You did it to protect me!"

"You should be upset with me for doing that!"

Amaya frowned, and tilted her head to a side, "But you were upset with Toshiro for being mad… You're upset that I'm not screaming at you? Would you like me to scream? Would it make you feel better?"

"Yes," Goemon answered.

"All right," Amaya threw her hands up in the air, "I'm upset that you purposefully held information from me. There's a man that I killed at the bottom of the same lake I go swimming in, I hate my new haircut, I don't like your mother _at all_, I'm a horrible mother, a failure of a wife, and I can't even remember the month your birthday is in!"

"December," Goemon answered.

"See! I thought April!"

"That's Fujiko—She's a Taurus. I'm Capricorn," Goemon responded, "Lupin's a Leo in August, Jigen's a Virgo in September, Ming's a Scorpio in October, and you're a Cancer in July. But I only know that because I got bored and bothered to learn about astrological signs."

"God, I just screw up everything I try to do," Amaya answered sadly.

Goemon turned to her, and shook his head, "You're good, you're really good, Amaya. You accepted me, you accepted Toshiro. You took this kind of life, willingly, and you stayed. When I told Toshiro's mother about joining Lupin, she left me, on the spot. I met another girl, who I almost married, but that didn't quite work out, either. By that time, I thought I'd never meet anyone insane enough to help out a gang of thieves. Go figure someone from the Zenigata family fit the bill."

"I was deranged enough?" asked Amaya.

"Yes," Goemon answered, "Let's get going. I'll lift a new hard-drive for you if it will make you feel better."

"You wouldn't know a hard-drive from a floppy-disk," Amaya retorted with a laugh, and put the car into gear again.

Goemon turned to her, and studied her shoulder-length haircut for a few moments, "I don't think your haircut is that bad, either. I hear it's quite in style right now."

"Just like you to say something like that," Amaya replied, "You feel better now that I chewed you out?"

"I'm relieved to find you also dislike my mother," Goemon answered after a pause.

Back at the House, Later that Night:

Fujiko climbed up the stairway, her hands full with new designer clothing she had 'borrowed' from a department store. She saw the new dog Ming had brought home lying out in front of Jigen's door, looking sorrowfully upward at Fujiko, "Did Jigen lock you out? That heartless jerk," she muttered as she opened Jigen's door and allowed Martha in. She peeked her head in, and saw there was no light in the room. She could hear Ryoko stirring in her crib, but could not see Jigen and Ming. She shrugged, and closed the door behind her.

Jigen awoke to Ryoko's crying, and stirred in bed, "Ming…. Ming… You've gotta get that… I can't see her."

"Jigen, I'm too tired," Ming answered, "Get it."

"I… Damn…" Jigen grumbled, and rose, he searched for the lamp, but became frustrated by Ryoko's wailing, and decided to wing it. He nearly made it to the crib, when he tripped over Martha, and hit his head against a dresser as he fell. Ming heard the loud impact, and immediately sat up in bed.

"Jigen!" Ming yelled, and turned on the lamp to the bedroom. She found him passed out on the floor, and jumped off of the bed. Ryoko was still crying, and Martha was cowering behind the crib, "Jigen! Jigen, wake up!" she shook him awake, and he opened his eyes slowly, "Oh, God, are you all right!?"

"I'm fine," Jigen nodded, and clutched onto the back of his head, "I just… I hit my head…"

"You're bleeding," Ming said worriedly, "Oh, God…."

"Get Ryoko," Jigen muttered, and shakily stood up. Ming nodded, rose, and picked up the baby, "Jesus, my friggin' head…. I'm going to get an ice pack…" he said quietly, and hobbled out of his room, and down the stairs. Things looked slightly shaky, and he had a hard time scaling down the stairs. Jigen heard a car pull up in the house, and pulled out a gun from a hidden spot in a flower vase. He pulled the curtain back, and could barely see Lupin exiting the car. There was someone driving, but Jigen could not make him out. He put his gun away, and watched quietly as Lupin entered the house. Lupin jumped as he saw Jigen.

"What are you doing here?!" Lupin yelped.

"Admiring the night sky," Jigen answered sarcastically. He strode to the kitchen, Lupin close behind him.

"Jigen, you're bleeding," Lupin said in concern, "What happened? Did you and Ming get in a fight?"

"No. That damn dog tripped me," Jigen answered as he turned the sink on and put his head under the faucet. After a minute or so, he lifted his head, and wrung his hair out, "Who was that who drove you home? You smell like cigarettes. Jesus, I never knew that was such a Goddamned awful smell…"

"It was no one," Lupin replied, "Well, actually, it was someone who wanted to give us a job… In New York City…"

"New York? I lived in downtown New York for years!" Jigen replied.

"I know," Lupin nodded. People like Jigen coming out of New York did not leave him with a very optimistic impression on the locals.

"What's the target?" Jigen inquired as he seated himself in front of Lupin.

"You know that large gold statue, in front of the ice skating rink?"

"You're kidding me," Jigen muttered in disbelief, "What else? There's got to be a catch…"

"At Christmas. On live TV."

"Jesus, Lupin… Who put you up to this?" asked Jigen.

"That's no one's business," Lupin responded, "Get some sleep, Jigen. And watch out for that dog, okay?"

"Yeah, that dog better watch out for me, 'cause I'm gonna shoot her next chance I get," Jigen nodded, and rose. He looked back at Lupin before he exited, "What are you hiding, Lupin?"

"Nothing," Lupin replied.

"The last time you told me that, I found out you had a brother," Jigen retorted, "It's funny, you never went to Remy's funeral. That's kinda funny, don't you think?"

"Did you go to your Dad's funeral?" Lupin retorted.

"Yeah," Jigen answered, and exited the kitchen. Lupin sighed, and looked downward at the kitchen table. How the hell was he going to pull this one off? Not only was he going to steal a huge statue in front of one of the largest cities in the United States, he would have to hide the fact that Remy had put him up to this from Jigen, Goemon, and the rest of the gang. An added worry was INTERPOL, and whom they would send after him.

Jigen felt his way up the stairs, and walked the steps up to Ming and his bedroom. He could still hear Ryoko crying, but in slower intervals, now. He easily found his way to the bed, due to the bedroom light still being on, and saw where he had left blood on the white carpeting of his floor. He had hit harder than he had expected.

Ming slowly eased Ryo back into the crib, and sighed in relief. She was finally asleep. Ming turned back to Jigen, and then looked at Ryo, "She looks a lot like you… Except for the nose… Oh, thank God, she got my nose…"

"Let's just hope she doesn't act like me. I want to live to see my kids married off," Jigen answered. He led back on the bed, and lifted his head upward, "It's friggin' freezing in here… I can't believe Lupin wants to go to Goddamn New York for Christmas… It's cold enough here…"

"New York!?" Ming gasped, "New York City!?"

"No, Yonkers," Jigen replied sarcastically, "Of course, New York."

"This'll be great! You can introduce me to your friends!" Ming said cheerily. Jigen groaned, and threw the sheet over his head, "What?"

In a Paris Apartment:

Zenigata suddenly jerked his head up from his magazine, and slammed down his cup of Ramen noodles onto his desk. He removed his feet from the desk, and sat straight up in his chair, "Lupin…" he muttered, and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed his former place of employment, and was received by an unfamiliar voice on the other end of the line.

"INTERPOL headquarters, Jacques speaking," said the voice.

"Hello, this is ex-inspector Zenigata, wondering if there had been any developments in the Lupin case…" Zenigata answered.

"Sir, that's confidential," said Jacques.

"Can you please just tell me if you got a letter? I was really into the case at one point, and I'd like to know what's going on… For nostalgia's sake…" Zenigata replied.

Jacques sighed, "To what I'm aware, we received no letter from Lupin. Goodnight, Inspector, and try to get some rest… It's late."

"I… Thanks…" Zenigata sighed in disappointment, and hung up the phone. He leaned back in his chair, put his hands over his eyes, and looked over to the left, where a cradle still lay in its box. He could hear Natasha in one of the other rooms, probably tidying up something in the apartment, that or packing. Most of the kitchen and guestroom had been packed away already, and he had been taking a break from packing away his good silverware when he had gotten a jolt from his sixth sense.

"Koichi, are you all right? Who were you talking to?" asked Natasha as she stuck her head out of the bedroom.

"It was nothing," Zenigata muttered in response, "I'm just contemplating getting Lupin's punk ass to help us pack. I'm too old to do all of this, and you're… Well, in a condition."

"I'm pregnant and I'm already starting to gain weight," Natasha added coarsely, "We're going to need their help, admit it. Someone has to get that couch downstairs, and after all of the crap you've been through, I'd hate to put it in your obituary that you were done in by a piece of furniture."

"I… All right…" Zenigata put a hand on his forehead, "But if you see that little bastard or any of his shifty cronies trying to lift anything from me, you take your gun and shoot to kill."

"One of those cronies is your daughter, another is your son-in-law, and two are your grandsons," Natasha answered, "Hanukkah is coming up, too. I'd like to invite them all over for at least one night. I'm sure they'll want to us to come over for Christmas."

"I—I guess I'd be a good idea…." Zenigata replied reluctantly.

"Great! They can come over in the morning to help us pack, and then stay for the candle lighting!" Natasha said happily.

"Let's just hope no one screws it up, like everyone is prone to do," Zenigata muttered to himself as Natasha cheerily exited the room. 


	32. Saturday Night's all Right for Fighting

Disclaimer: Overview—Don't own Lupin, own car, own crappy computer.

Writing this after spending six hours decorating a Christmas tree with every Hallmark and Disney ornament know to MAN!!….

I think the following chapter will be the first time an anime fanfiction has had a Hanukkah special… If anyone knows of anyone who had done this before me, let me know. I usually shirk away from doing holiday specials, but this family is way too screwed up to not have a dysfunctional holiday season. They earned it. Boy, have they earned it. I'd like to take this time to wish everyone a happy and safe holiday and a great New Year…

Chapter Thirty Two

A Few Weeks Later: Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting

__

'Well you can celebrate anything you want,

Yes, you can celebrate anything you want'

--The Beatles, _'Dig A Pony'_

"Why are the boxes all triple-wrapped in duct tape?" Lupin inquired as he picked up another box to take down to the moving van.

"So your little thieving hands can't get through them…" Zenigata answered. Lupin leered at the old man, and then followed him down the stairs. Jigen and Goemon were still working on moving the couch downstairs. They were on their final flight, and both looked worn. Amaya and Ming waited at the other end of the stairs for them.

"You don't have anything worth stealing anyway, Pops!" Lupin snapped, "You've already lost your mind, and it was your own damn fault."

"Will you shut up for once?" Zenigata grumbled.

"Hey, I'm helping you move, okay? A little more respect would be appreciated," Lupin answered.

"Respect!? Ha! Everything you get from me is everything you deserve!" Zenigata replied in a laugh.

"I can only hope my kid is as big a pain in the ass to your kid as I am to you," said Lupin, "Jigen, Goemon, can you hurry up!?"

"Can you can it!? Do you want to lift this thing!?" Jigen growled in response.

Fujiko suddenly came in the room excitedly, and yelled upward to Lupin, "Natasha called! Ari talked!"

"Really!?" Lupin dropped his box in surprise, and Zenigata shuddered as he heard the distinct breaking of porcelain come from the box. His mother's prized china, "What'd he say, what'd he say!?"

Fujiko hesitated, "Vodka…"

Lupin's smile fell, and he jumped onto Jigen, "I'm going to make you choke on that hat!"

"A… A little help…" Goemon hissed before the couch fell. He quickly rolled out of the way, and the couch went flying down the rest of the stairway. Zenigata paled as his landlord came out, and he breathed a sigh of relief as the landlord silently slunk back into his apartment and shut the door. Zenigata and Amaya were able to pry Lupin and Jigen apart while Ming and Fujiko checked on Goemon.

"Vodka… Jeeze…." Lupin shook his head, stood, picked up his box, and walked down the stairway, "Vodka! Of all of the words to say! I hope that doesn't mean my kid's gonna be a little boozy, too…" He threw the box into the moving van, and trudged back into the apartment, "Damn!" he shook his head in disbelief, "Vodka!"

A Hebrew Import Store, Across Town:

Yukiko and Toshiro looked upward at Natasha, who continued to speak to the Polish butcher in Yiddish. Neither had the slightest clue as to what they were saying. Yukiko looked downward at Ryo and Heiji, whom she pushed along in a double-stroller. Toshiro was pushing Ari and Fuji, and Natasha pushed the grocery cart along the aisles.

"Here! Some chocolate for the little ones! The ones with teeth, anyway!" the butcher laughed in English, and passed Natasha a bag of gold foil wrapped chocolate coins.

"Thanks! I'll see you at Temple, Meyer!" Natasha replied as she sat the coins down in her cart and continued to travel down the aisles, "I think we've got almost everything on the list, guys. It was really nice of Lupin to let us use the house for Hanukah… And I'm sure he'll be in a really spirited mood now that Ari's started talking!"

"Vodka," Ari gurgled. Toshiro and Yukiko exchanged nervous glances, and then turned their attention back to Natasha.

"So… This is like Christmas, but eight days long?" asked Toshiro.

"Eight nights. And it has candles, like Christmas, and it falls around that time… And there's a feast, all right…"

"And you get presents like Christmas too, right?" asked Yukiko.

"Yep," Natasha nodded, "But you guys won't be here for all eight nights… You're going away to New York…"

"But we'll have a Christmas party here, too!" Yukiko answered, "You won't mind, will you, Natasha?"

Natasha shrugged, "I have nothing against a Christmas tree, guys… You're celebrating my holiday, after all, why wouldn't I come to yours? Besides, I love eggnog. This'll be your first Christmas, right, Toshiro?"

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded.

"Well, I'll have to get you something special," Natasha laughed as she stopped and picked up a few white and blue candles, "Well, I guess that's it, guys… Let's get back to the house…"

"Vodka!" Ari yelled.

"Hi!" Fuji added.

"Oi," Natasha put a hand to her forehead.

At the Lupin Gang's Household, Later That Evening:

"That's quite a change in hats for you, Jigen," Lupin laughed as he watched his friend adjust his skullcap on his head.

"Yeah, well, it's only a few nights, plus it's an experience. And there're going to be latkes," Jigen answered. He turned to Lupin as he walked towards the dining room, "And, just to let you know, Maria wants to come up to New York Christmas with us. And she wants me to go to Midnight Mass. And she wants you to be there, too."

"What!?" Lupin yelped, "Crap! You're kidding me! She expects me to go to a church!? She's coming up to New York!? Anyone else!?"

"My Mom, Goemon's family, Amaya's Mom…"

"When the hell did you invite these people!?" Lupin yelled. 

"I didn't," Jigen replied, "Fujiko did."

"What!?"

"You must've pissed her off, because I think she just went to invite Pops and Natasha…" said Jigen.

"Fujiko!" Lupin stormed into the living room. But it was too late. Natasha was already talking to Zenigata excited at the prospect of going to New York, "Fujiko! What are you doing!?"

"That's the last time you leave me in the dark about any heist," Fujiko hissed as she walked over to the dining room table and seated herself at it.

"Things just got ten time worse," Lupin said in a groan. 

"Hey, it's sundown!" Natasha said in a gasp suddenly, "Come on, get everyone together! Come on!" she led Zenigata over to the table, and waited fort he others to fill in. They sat at the table, and watched as Natasha placed two candles on a silver and blue Menorah, and began to recite a prayer in Hebrew. Toshiro and Yukiko exchanged bewildered glances as Natasha began to speak.

"Baruch ata Ado-noi. Elo-heinu melech ha-olam. Sheh-he-che-yanu vi-kee-yimanu. Vi-hee-gee-yanu laz-man-ha-zeh," she said, and then took a deep breath. Lupin looked over at Jigen briefly, and Jigen looked at Goemon. She smiled and laughed, and then lit the candles, "Thank you all again for agreeing to celebrate Hanukkah with me… I know you all are used to Christmas and Obon, but, this has really made me feel at home. France is so unlike Israel—This is the first time I've seen snow… And now, thanks to Fujiko and Lupin, I'll get to see New York City!"

"Yeah… We're regular saints…." Lupin said through gritted teeth as he looked over at a smiling Fujiko.

"Well, I'll go put the Menorah in the front window…" Amaya said as she rose from her chair.

"Come on, Toshiro, Yukiko—I'll show you how to play with a Dreidel while we wait the food to finish cooking," said Natasha as she led the two children out into the living room.

"She seems to miss her home, too," said Goemon to Zenigata before he exited the dining room.

Zenigata looked downward, in deep thought. Lupin looked over at Zenigata, "Watcha thinkin' about, Pops? You're thinking about moving to Israel, aren't you? That'd be quite a change for you…"

"Hey, I've been there before. It's not too bad," Zenigata responded with a shrug, "I'm going to go check on the kitchen," he rose and exited into the kitchen, and Lupin looked worriedly towards the doorway. He turned to Jigen and Ming, and smiled, "Well, at least I know you guys aren't going to leave and—Oh, God, you're thinking about leaving…."

"Hey, it's just a thought," Jigen replied, "I mean, Yukiko and Ryoko would like Chicago."

"You guys can't leave! Not after everything we've been through! Oh my God, are you serious!?" Lupin yelped, rising.

"Hey, it'll probably just be a few years," Jigen answered, "And, anyway, it's just a thought, you know? I'm probably just a little homesick."

"I'm going to go check on the food, too," Ming said quietly, and left her place at the table. Now all that remained were Fujiko, Lupin, Goemon, and Jigen. The babies were out in the living room in a crib.

"Well, we've all talked about it before, right?" Fujiko asked, "Raising the kids somewhere else…. I know for sure I want them to stay in France."

"It wouldn't be the first time we took a break, Lupin," Goemon responded, "Maybe it would be for the best. I need to have time to get to know Toshiro."

"He talking to you yet?" asked Lupin.

Goemon nodded, "He wants to meet his biological mother, from the Rat Clan."

"Guys! Let's just save this for _after _the holidays!" Lupin said with a nervous laugh, "This is together time, right!? So why go talking about separating!?"

"Well, I—" Fujiko stopped as she heard Ari begin to scream, "Better go check that out… Fuji probably kicked him again," she muttered, and rose from her seat.

"She's starting to like kicking her brother a little too much…" Lupin said to himself as Fujiko exited the dining room.

"You can't keep the tides from changing, Lupin," said Goemon sternly.

"Yeah, but tides are surprising things," Lupin retorted before he left the dining room angrily.

"Why is he so mad about it this time?" asked Goemon.

"Because last time it was hiatus. Now we're talking abandonment," Jigen answered, "Maybe I'm wrong about thinking about leaving…"

"Perhaps…. But we have to think about what's best for our families. Do you really want Yukiko's childhood memories to be filled by gunfire?"

"I just don't know… I mean, that was basically my childhood."

"And we all know how you turned out," Goemon retorted.

In the Living Room:

A television played in the background of the living room while Natasha sat on the floor in between Toshiro and Yukiko and showed them how to play with a dreidel. Amaya was watching television with Lupin while both waited for dinner to finish cooking. Amaya cradled Heiji quietly while Lupin glared angrily at the television. He prayed that Goemon or Jigen's mugshots would show up on the television, just so he would have an excuse to shoot the screen. How could they even think of leaving his organization!? After all he had done for those ungrateful bastards!

Amaya turned to Lupin, "What's wrong with you?"

"Goemon and Jigen…" Lupin answered, "They're saying they want to leave! Can you believe it!?"

"Well, they have families," Amaya replied as she adjusted Heiji in her arms.

"What the hell is Zenigata going to do in the Middle East!? He can barely survive in Europe!" Lupin snapped, "And Jigen wants to go to Chicago!? They have a hit on his head! The only safe place for him is Mongolia… That or a Goddamn box, which I'm contemplating putting him in right now. A nice wooden box."

"You have a hard time with letting go of things, don't you?" Amaya asked after a pause, "Fujiko!" she called, and rose from the couch, "Time to work your psyche magic!"

"I don't need someone to tinker with my head," Lupin grumbled, folding his arms together.

"I'm going to check on the food," Amaya said as she set Heiji down in the crib and walked into the kitchen. Fujiko came out a few moments later, and sat down next to Lupin.

"What's wrong, Lupin?" asked Fujiko sweetly.

"Jigen and Goemon are being bastards, and you're being a bitch," Lupin fumed, "Why did you invite everyone's family to New York!?"

"We have a big house there," Fujiko answered innocently.

"You know what I mean. I knew you were pissed off at me, but, come on, did I deserve that!?" Lupin snapped.

"You're lashing out at me because of your issues with abandonment, aren't you?" Fujiko inquired.

"What abandonment issues!?" Lupin asked irritably.

"You've finally built the family you never had growing up, and now they're leaving you, just like your real family did. Let's face it—Jigen's like a big brother to you, and Zenigata, strangely enough, is like the father you never had. Your real father never cared out you, so you look to Zenigata…" Fujiko replied.

"Just…" Lupin leaned back on the couch, "Fujiko, it's not helping…"

"Maybe this will," Fujiko rose, and slapped him across the head.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for!?" Lupin yelled.

"Grow up, dammit! Stop acting like you're three!" Fujiko answered.

"Hey, you don't have to yell at me!" Lupin said, "I'm sorry, okay? I'll just talk it over with Goemon and Jigen! But, for God's sakes, don't slap me again!"

"Good," Fujiko smiled, and turned away, "Some people can only be taught through correction by physical means…" she said to herself as she cracked her knuckles and walked into the kitchen.

Lupin was still rubbing the back of his head when the news came on. It was a news program from New York City sent through satellite, "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen… And a very happy Hanukkah to our Jewish viewers… Our top story—A popular illusionist will attempt to make the famous statue of Prometheus in Rockefeller Center disappear on Christmas Eve. And on live TV! The illusionist, renowned performer Jean-Paul Renoir, will return the statue on New Year's Eve, just as the Times Square New Year's ball will be ringing in the New Year. Be assured that we at the Today Show will be there with live coverage, as well as a in depth interview with Mr. Renoir." The woman at the news desk looked back at two of her colleagues, "You know, Renoir's inspiration is a fellow French thief. I'm sure everyone's heard of Lupin the Third…"

"That BASTARD!" Lupin yelled, and turned off the television, and threw the remote halfway across the room, "I don't know him, but I know I hate him! I'm supposed to steal that statue on Christmas Day! How the hell am I supposed to steal something that isn't there!? Remy, why couldn't you have given me something easy to steal—Like Air Force One, or something…."

"Remy? Did you say Remy?" Jigen asked as he entered the living room. Most had come in after Lupin's rant. Luckily, Zenigata at that time was out in the pantry, looking for flour. He had not heard Lupin's yelling, fortunately.

"Did I?" Lupin laughed nervously, and put a hand behind his still-smarting head, "I—I meant—"

"Lupin, Remy's dead… Or, is he?" asked Jigen suspiciously, "You were handling my gun before I shot him, and there wasn't any blood on the ground when I killed him…"

"Who are you to judge what was there and wasn't there!? It's not like your vision was top par when you shot him, anyway!" Lupin answered.

"There would've been blood somewhere, Lupin…" Jigen said. Jigen grabbed Lupin by the jacket, "He's not dead!? I thought you wanted me to kill him!?"

"I—I did… But it wouldn't have been right…"

"Swell time for you to get moral."

"He's my brother! I couldn't go shooting him!"

"Which is why you had me shoot him. He tried to kill my daughter, Lupin. He tried to kill Fujiko. He tried to kill your kids. He tried to kill Pops' daughter… He can't be trusted," Jigen said.

"Your wife tried to kill you! She worked for Remy! She was going to marry him!" Lupin responded as he pushed away from Jigen, "Did you forget all about that, Jigen!? She double-crossed you, if you recall! And I warned you about a woman screwing you over, for once!"

"Hey, she changed!"

"Who says Remy can't!?"

"One, because Remy's just plain evil, and two, because no one in your family ever changes," Jigen replied quietly, and sighed, "Let's end this, for now… It's a holiday."

"You're going to kick my ass later?" asked Lupin worriedly.

"We'll just see how this conversation goes… I can't believe you have me stealing something for that creep," Jigen said in disbelief. He shook his head and walked away from Lupin, and Lupin groaned and banged his head against the closest wall he could find.

"Why is it that the days that we're supposed to get along, we do nothing but argue?" Lupin asked himself.

"Food's ready!" Fujiko called. Natasha rose from the floor and walked into the kitchen to go help out with the food. Toshiro and Yukiko went to the table and seated themselves next to one another, and watched as the food came out.

"So, that's a Gefilte fish, huh?" Yukiko said quietly. She looked over at Toshiro, "You hear we're going to New York? This'll be cool, huh? My Dad said we can go see the Rockettes… You wanna come?"

"What's that?" asked Toshiro, "Some kind of weapon?"

"Their high heels could be," Yukiko laughed in response.

"High heels?"

"They're dancers, dummy!" Yukiko laughed.

"Dancers?" Toshiro questioned.

"Here we are!" Natasha said happily as the last bowl of food was laid out on the table. The group began to eat, and but Natasha declined as Ming offered her a glass of wine.

"What's wrong?" asked Ming, "It's really good. Jigen picked it out, so you know it's from an expert!"

"I can't," Natasha answered.

"Religious thing?" asked Amaya.

"No, health thing," Natasha replied. Zenigata suddenly stopped eating, and looked upward at Natasha. Natasha looked over at Zenigata, and then at the group, "I'm going to have a baby. Surprise!"

Goemon performed the Heimlich maneuver on Amaya as she began to choke on her latke. Amaya gasped as the food left her windpipe, and took a long drink of wine, and then shakily seated herself.

"Zenigata!?" Lupin yelped in surprise, "You can still have kids!?"

"Apparently," Amaya said wearily as she seated herself down in the chair again and began to eat slowly. "Do you know if Heiji's going to have an aunt or an uncle, yet?" she asked.

"Too soon to tell," Natasha answered.

Amaya shook her head, and forked through her food, "This is so screwed up…"

"Hey! Congratulations!" Jigen said in a tone which Amaya knew meant well, but she did not want to hear it right now, "Natasha, when are you going to tell your mom!?"

"She doesn't even know I married a Gentile," Natasha replied remorsefully, "She's still recovering in Switzerland!"

"Do you think she'd like to see New York City?" asked Fujiko.

"You really mean it!?" Natasha asked happily.

"You really mean it!?" Lupin choked in horror.

"Uh-huh," Fujiko nodded, "Our house on Long Island is huge! And wheelchair accessible."

"Thank God for that. Maria gets bitchy if a place isn't zoned for handicapped people," Jigen replied as he finished off his first glass of wine and poured his second. It was a weaker alcohol, so it would take quite a few drinks before he was three sheets to the wind. This was both a good and a bad thing. He had always hated getting drunk on the holidays, because it was something his father had always managed to do, but with all of the yelling going on, getting plastered didn't seem like such a bad idea. 

Part of him could understand why his old man always drank, but part of him wanted to throw his glass against the dining room wall as he recalled one Christmas in particular. He had spent it in the hospital. He had 'hit the back of his head on a doorknob'. How he had also managed to get a black eye in the process of this was a mystery to the doctors, but in his day, no one talked about abuse. Not out loud, anyway. God the old man could be a bastard when he wanted.

"Jigen, you all right?" asked Ming worriedly as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Stress. The holidays are coming up, you know."

"Yeah, I do. I own a calendar, after all," Ming replied with a smile.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Jigen nodded, and laughed lightly and falsely.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ming inquired.

"Yeah. The pickled herring is just getting to me," Jigen answered. He looked down in horror as he watched Ming slip Martha a piece of chicken, "What the hell are you doing?"

"She wants some, too," Ming answered, "You're so jealous of her!"

"I am not!" Jigen snapped, "Jealous of a dog!? You've got to be kidding! I'm just glad she'll have to be incarcerated six months before she goes to the States!"

"No she won't," Lupin shook his head, "I can smuggle millions worth of diamonds into countries—What makes you think I can't smuggle one lousy Dalmatian into the country?"

"Because that isn't a dog—That is a demon," Jigen replied, pointing to the large-eyed Martha. Martha licked his hand, and Jigen retracted his hand in disgust, and wiped it thoroughly with a napkin.

"Jigen, it's just a puppy who wants some love, isn't that right?" Ming said sweetly to Martha, who wagged her tail in response.

"You can say anything and that dog will wag her tail. It's just the way you say it!" Jigen argued, and looked downward at Martha. He rubbed her head, and began to talk to her, "Heya, girl. How'd you like it if we took a trip out to the country, I bring my shotgun, and—"

"Jigen!" Ming snapped, "Don't tell her that! She understands you!"

"Friggin' please…" Jigen turned back in his chair, "Oh, well… If you like her, okay. Just keep her away from me…"

"Well, we're a big ball of happy sunshine tonight, aren't we?" Lupin chuckled.

"Everyone's families… Together in own spot… For the holidays…" Amaya nodded as she forked through her food, "Great…"

"It's not too late to contemplate double suicide…" Goemon said.

"No, no…. We have Heiji and Toshiro to think about," Amaya replied, but then scanned around the table, and turned back to Goemon, "But, you know… You may want to leave your sword collection out… Maybe hang it on the wall, finally… You know, just in case?"

"I'll start nailing up the shadowboxes tonight," Goemon answered.


	33. Give my Regards to Broadway

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Lupin III characters… They belong to Pioneer, oh, excuse me, _Geneon_….

Gutentag!

Slight correction about Lupin coming back on Adult Swim…. Yeah, it's coming back on, but on January the fifth—And they won't be starting with new episodes. Hopefully, by summer, they'll be playing new episodes… That's when I have the time to watch them, anyway. I can't figure out a VCR to save my life and the DVDs are way too much for my budget, which is miniscule. And if they decide not to play new episodes anytime next year, be assured that I'm sewing the last stitches into my Cartoon Network voodoo doll, and I've got an entire box full of sew needles and pins (yes, I sew for fun… Stop laughing!). 

Chapter Thirty Three

A Couple of Weeks Later: Give my Regards to Broadway

__

'Half of what I say is meaningless,

But I say it just to reach you, Julia,

Julia, Julia, oceanchild, calls me,'

—The Beatles, _'Julia'_

Jigen and Goemon had taken Yukiko and Toshiro to Radio City Music Hall the day after they landed in New York. Amaya and Ming had stayed to take care of Ryo and Heiji, and had left the Broadway show to their absolutely 'thrilled' husbands. Goemon struggled to remain awake while Jigen simply tilted the brim of his hat downward over his eyes. Toshiro and Yukiko both watched the show with great interest, however.

When it ended, Goemon gently poked Jigen in the ribs with the butt of his sword, and Jigen jumped in a start. He looked around, dazed a moment, but then realized his surroundings, and relaxed. He turned to Yukiko, and lifted his hat upward, "What'd you think, Yuki?"

"It was great!" Yukiko answered, "It would've been better if you weren't snoring, though."

"I— Come on… I'll buy you guys some peanuts to throw at the pigeons," Jigen sighed heavily as he rose from his seat and stretched briefly before working his way down the aisle of the theater. They exited through the heavy crowd, and then found their way into the thick sea of New York pedestrians.

"I forgot my dagger!" Toshiro gasped suddenly as he patted the area of his gi where he usually kept the blade.

"Go get it," Goemon responded. Toshiro nodded, and ran back towards the theater. It was completely empty when he reentered, and the only sound was of his wooden sandals against the floor of the theater. He found his dagger at his seat, and sighed in relief as he placed it back in his holster. He was almost up the aisle when he heard a yell come from behind the stage. A young woman ran out suddenly, looking scared for her life. He thought at first that this was another act, but then realized that the man chasing after her was wielding a real knife. Where the hell were the actors!?

Toshiro quickly scaled the catwalk with a moment's hesitation, and looked downward at the man at the woman, "CABE! PLEASE!" she shrieked as he threw her down to the ground.

"No mercy this time, bitch!" the man answered viciously.

"Roll!" Toshiro commanded. She looked upward briefly, and rolled out of the way. Toshiro took his sword, and spliced through a sandbag rope. The sandbag fell onto the attacker, and the woman stood stunned. Toshiro quickly slid down the catwalk via the cut rope, and grabbed her by the hand. The attacker known as Cabe soon recovered, and began to chase after the two.

"Hey, you're just a kid!" she gasped in shock.

"Where's your car!?" asked Toshiro.

"I don't have a car!"

"Then what do you have!?"

"A motorcycle," she replied as they turned a sharp corner. She slid into the wall, and hit it hard with her shoulder.

"Are you okay!?" Toshiro asked.

"I—I think," she muttered in response as she clutched onto her shoulder.

"Then come on!" Toshiro yelled, "He's catching up!" He pulled her along, and they ran out to the snow-covered parking lot. She found her motorcycle, and jumped on. Toshiro climbed on behind her, and as she began to start it, Cabe ran out. He lunged towards the two, and slashed through the left shoulder of Toshiro's jacket before the motorcycle started.

"You okay, kid!?" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Toshiro replied, and looked down at his left, when a dark red spot had begun to form on his jacket. He looked back, and then forward once more. She continued to drive down the road until she pulled up to a hotel. Toshiro was feeling very dizzy at this point, and fainted as he tried to dismount the bicycle. The mystery woman caught him before he fell on the ground, however.

Toshiro awoke a little while later, and found himself in an unfamiliar room. He rose quickly, and looked around. He was on a couch, in a hotel room. The young woman he had saved was sitting in a nearby chair, sewing his gi. She held it up in front of herself to check her handiwork, and looked over in surprise as she noticed Toshiro was awake.

"Hey, kid, calm down!" she said as she rose and walked over to him, "How're you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess…" Toshiro replied as he pulled the covers over himself.

"Hey, are you Chinese or something?"

"Japanese," Toshiro responded, "Can I get my gi back?"

"I've gotta wash it. But I borrowed some clothes from a neighbor-lady of mine," she replied as she walked over to her front door and picked up a small bundle of clothing. She laid it down next to Toshiro and kneeled in front of him, "You okay? Cabe cut you up pretty good…"

"Who's Cabe?" asked Toshiro, "Your boyfriend?"

"Nah, my agent." Toshiro's eyes went wide, and she laughed, "He got kinda mad at me… I'm an actress at the theater, and I was talking to him about leaving… He didn't want that…"

"What's your name?" asked Toshiro.

"Julia," she answered, and rose, "You go and change, uh, what's your name?"

"Uh… Goemon," he answered slowly, "But you can call me Toshiro!"

"Okay," she smiled, "You got a family, kid?"

"Oh, no!" Toshiro gasped, "I got separated from them!"

"Well, you can call 'um," Julia replied as she went to the phone and picked it up. She frowned as she found no dial tone, and slammed the phone down a few times, and growled in dissatisfaction as she found that there was still no dial tone, "Phones must be out all over the city!"

"Don't you have a cell phone?" asked Toshiro.

"Kid, do I look like I have a cell phone?" Julia laughed. She turned back to her phone, "The lines must be out all over the city, which probably means—" she peeked out her window, "that there's an ass load of snow out there…."

"I've got to get back!" Toshiro said frantically.

"No one's going anywhere right now…" Julia said in a mutter as she turned away from the window and back to Toshiro.

A Mansion on Long Island:

Himichi Zenigata, Ryoko Jigen, Mrs. Ishikawa, Maria Capone-Gunicci, Uncle Heiji, Goemon's crazy grandfather, Natasha's mother, as well as another woman Ryoko had brought with her were all gathered in the living room of the house. The Lupin gang was scrambling to find answers as to what had happened to Toshiro. Some were making phone calls, others were getting ready to brave the storm outside.

"There ain't no way anyone's going anywhere," Maria added worriedly.

"Poor Toshiro!" Goemon's mother wailed.

"How could you two manage to lose him!?" Amaya screamed to Jigen and Goemon angrily.

"Listen, I know it's a rough city, but knowing Toshiro, he probably found shelter for now," Jigen said with a face that said otherwise. He, too, was worried about Toshiro, as was Yukiko, and everyone else in the household.

"Well," Lupin looked out the front window, "A few of us could go out there, and check it out…"

"Are you crazy?" Jigen snapped, "There's no way in hell we could get out of the door, more-or-less get from Long Island to Radio City in a snow storm!"

"We could always try…" Goemon replied.

"Jigen, it's too dark for you to go out, but I'm sure Goemon and I could go out," Lupin responded.

"I can go too," Ming said as she scaled down the stairs of the house, "We could take snowmobiles, couldn't we? And then from there, we could take a subway?"

"We don't know if the power's out on the subways," Lupin muttered, "And taking snowmobiles deep into the city?"

"It's not like it'll be jammed with traffic!" Ming replied.

"Can you work a snowmobile?" asked Lupin.

"Yeah," Ming nodded.

"Good, because I don't think Zenigata can, and we'll need his detective skills on this… Although I'm a little concerned about keeping the old man in the snow so long…."

"I've had ten times worse than a blizzard, you little bastard!" Zenigata yelled, "If you only knew how many times I've been nearly blown up, maimed, beheaded, or double-crossed thanks to you!"

"I'll go get ready!" Ming called.

"I hope Remy likes his statues on ice," Jigen said to himself.

"Crap! What's today!?" asked Lupin.

"The nineteenth."

"Crap!"

"You sound just like your father," Jigen chuckled.

"Shut up!" Lupin leaned inward to Jigen, "You, Natasha, Amaya, and Fujicakes are the little party hosts while I'm gone, okay?"

"With everyone's psychotic families!?" Jigen yelped, "Goemon's grandfather keeps on calling me Fujiko!!"

"Well, maybe there's a resemblance, although I hope to God not. You know her mom and yours were good friends! Hey, maybe you're Daisuke Mine, or maybe she's Fujiko Capone!"

"Do not even joke about that," Jigen hissed, "I know who my father was!"

"Touchy, touchy," Lupin laughed lightly as he reached for his snowjacket, which hung next to the doorway, "Just bring out the kids; that'll keep everyone quiet!"

"Daisuke!" Ryoko yelled, "What's this dog doing here, and why is she trying to lick me!?"

"That damn mutt," Jigen growled, and turned back towards the living room, "Martha! You better get away from my mother, you flea bag!" he shouted as he went into the room.

"I'll all ready," Ming said as she ran down the steps and stood next to Lupin.

"I'm coming, too," Yukiko said to Lupin and Ming.

"Yuki, I don't know. It's really too cold out…" Ming said worriedly.

"There's no way you're going out," Jigen added as he came back out of the living room, clutching onto Martha by the collar, "The dog was attacking my mother!"

"Oh, there she is," Ryoko said cheerily as she walked out of the living room and bent down in front of Martha, "Why didn't you tell me you got a dog, Daisuke!? She's simply adorable!"

"I—" Jigen faltered, and then let go of Martha's collar, "You go have fun with her then, Mom…"

"Come on, dear. Keiko and I want to go spoil you some more," said Ryoko.

"Keiko!? Keiko Mine!?" Jigen yelped, "Is that the other lady in there!? That's Fujiko's mom!?"

"Uh, yes…" Ryoko nodded, "I meant to surprise Fujiko later. I'm sure she'd like to see her, especially after so many years!"

"Oh, I'm positive Fujiko will be surprised," Jigen said with an uncomfortable laugh, "Very surprised…"

Back at a Certain Apartment:

Julia was in the kitchen stirring a pot full of chicken soup while Toshiro sat cross-legged in front of the television and watched the news. She poured two bowls of soup and found two metal spoons in a drawer, and seated herself next to him on the floor, "You've got to be the only kid I know who watches the news on purpose."

"I'm not so unusual, really," Toshiro answered as he took his soup, thanked Julia, and sipped from the bowl.

"Oh, yeah. You're just a nine-year-old kid running around New York looking like you're out of a Japanese comic book," Julia replied with a skeptical laugh.

"I'm ten," Toshiro snapped defensively, "How old are you? Sixteen?"

"Sixteen and a half!" Julia answered.

"Aren't you worried about your parents getting caught in the snow storm?"

"My parents are dead," Julia replied.

"I'm sorry…."

"Ain't your fault," Julia sighed and looked down at her soup, "I wasn't living with them at the time, anyway. I moved out about a year ago."

"Why?"

"They were too strict with me," Julia answered, "I was always getting into fights with them. Especially with my dad…. I guess I was too much—So, I moved out, and got myself an agent, and now I work on Broadway. It's not a bad gig, but I guess I'm a bad judge of character when it comes to picking out agents."

"I'll say," Toshiro mumbled as he felt his wound begin to ache again. He nearly spat his soup out as he turned back to the television.

"As of tonight, the Lupin Gang is still on the loose. We have some reports of them being in New York, but these are all unconfirmed," said the announcer as mugshots of Lupin, Goemon, Fujiko, and Jigen all showed up on the screen.

"Hey… You look… Goemon?…. Isn't that?…" Julia looked downward at Toshiro, "Are you…. You aren't related to him, are you?"

Toshiro sat his bowl on the floor, "I'm his son…"

"I could turn you in. I'd get a big reward," said Julia quietly. Toshiro shot his head up in surprise, "I could—But I won't. But, I'd like it, if you told me about it."

"About what?" asked Toshiro.

"About traveling over the world! About stealing priceless treasure! It's gotta be cool!" Julia said excitedly, "What's it like, having a dad involved in that stuff!? I've followed those Lupin stories for years!"

"You… Have?"

"Yeah! It must be pretty neat, huh?"

"I… Guess…"

"You have any friends in there?"

"Yukiko."

"Who's he?"

"Jigen's daughter," Toshiro answered.

"Oh, I'll bet you have a crush on her, huh?"

"What!? No!" Toshiro replied with a wild shake of his head, "We're just friends!"

"Uh-huh," Julia nodded skeptically, "I'm so certain. God, I didn't notice it, but you look just like your dad! I'll bet he's worried sick about you!"

"I don't know about that…" Toshiro sighed.

"Huh?"

"He's probably too pissed off at me to worry about me," Toshiro replied darkly.

"You know, I'll bet he is looking for you. Sometimes I wish that there was still someone out there looking for he, someone who didn't want to kill me…. You're lucky to have him around. I'll bet he's pretty good to you, huh?"

"I guess I am lucky," Toshiro admitted sheepishly.

"Come on, you can help me decorate my Christmas tree!" said Julia, "You can write a sign for them in Japanese, and post it in my window! Maybe they'll see it!"

"Good idea. Do you have black nail polish?" asked Toshiro.

"Black nail polish?" Julia laughed, "Kid, I've got better. How about black paint?"

"Great!" Toshiro rose and followed Julia into her bedroom, and found the materials for his sign.

Another Part of the City, Around Radio City Music Hall:

"TOSHIRO!" Lupin called out through the heavy snow.

"TOSHIRO!" Yukiko yelled as she trudged along. She stumbled once, and Zenigata helped her back up. He lifted her up, and carried her as they continued to call out for him.

"Hey, do you think that guy has a clue!?" Ming shouted to Goemon. All turned and saw a beaten looking man directly outside of the theater, smoking. Who the hell would smoke in a snowstorm besides Jigen was a mystery to all of them.

"Hey, buddy, you see a kid that looks kinda like this guy!?" Lupin called to the smoking man. He walked over to Goemon, and lifted the samurai's scarf down. The man jolted into surprise, and nearly choked on his cigarette.

"W—Why?" he asked, nervously adjusting his cigarette.

"His kid was here! His name's Toshiro!" Lupin answered.

"Listen, I don't want nothin' to do with it!" he answered, and began to back away. Lupin and Goemon quickly caught him, and Goemon found a knife in hidden on him. He pulled the blade out, and saw blood on it, along with a piece of familiar light blue fabric. Goemon pushed the man back up against a wall, and drew his sword out, "Oh crap, oh, crap! You've got one, too!?"

"You bet. And I'm not afraid to use it, either!" Goemon snapped, "Now talk!"

"He went after me with a sword when I tried to talk to Julia!"

"Who's Julia!?" demanded Goemon.

"She… I'm her agent…"

"Where does she live?" asked Goemon.

"She won't be there!" the man, Cabe, replied, "She wouldn't dare go home!"

"Why not?" asked Lupin.

Cabe cowered, "No reason…" he said meekly, "She, uh, just forgot some things here…"

"You. Address. Now," Goemon said, lifting his sword over Cabe's head. Cabe nervously gave them the address, and the group was off again. All were freezing by the time they reached the apartment complex and read Toshiro's sign in the window. Yukiko yelled happily and pointed up to the window, and they all ran inside.

Meanwhile, inside, Julia had turned on the heat in the apartment, and had gotten a blanket for her and Toshiro. They were both lying on the couch, and she was watching television while Toshiro slept soundly. She heard a knock on the door, and gasped in surprise. She moved Toshiro, grabbed, a mallet at the side of the door, and opened it.

Zenigata let out a shrill scream as the mallet missed his head by inches. He ducked, and Goemon grabbed hold of the mallet and calmly set it down.

"Toshiro!" Yukiko yelled happily as she spied him. Toshiro slowly lifted his head up, and gaped in shock as he saw a heavily bundled down Yukiko looking upward at him.

"Yuki?" Toshiro yawned, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm glad you're okay!" Yukiko said as she embraced him.

"Yukiko! Let go! You're cold!" Toshiro groaned, and pushed her back, "How'd you get here!?"

"We all went back to the last place we saw you, and went from there!" Yukiko answered.

"You, uh, must be the father," said Julia as she laid her mallet down at her side and smiled nervously at Goemon, "Your son, he saved me. From Cabe—My bastard of an agent."

"What? We met him. He saw Goemon and freaked!" Ming said.

"He attacked Toshiro."

"_WHAT?_" Goemon growled, and snapped his head around in Julia's direction.

"He came after me, but Toshiro stopped him, and we ran off. He cut him a little, but he's all right," Julia answered, "I didn't know what else to do except let him stay here with me a little while, until the snow let up."

"Thank you," Goemon bowed to her, and walked over to Toshiro. Yukiko slowly backed out of the way, and all looked tensely over at the two. Goemon kneeled down in front of Toshiro, and embraced the boy.

Toshiro looked over at Goemon's shoulder, stunned, "Uh, are you, feeling okay?"

Goemon sat back on his knees, and looked downward, "I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but if you wouldn't mind trying to at least have some sot of relationship… I'll bend if you will."

Toshiro's eyes briefly traveled upward to Julia, then down to Goemon, "Okay."

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we better be getting back… I can only imagine how Jigen's holding up with Fujiko, Natasha and Amaya," said Lupin.

Back at the Mansion:

All sat in silence at the dinner table. Jigen cleared his throat, and looked down at his silverware uncomfortably. He looked upward at the group, and looked over at Amaya and Fujiko. Amaya was smiling blankly like at idiot, Natasha had long excused herself to go and vomit in the bathroom, and Fujiko was tiredly rubbing her temples.

"So…" Jigen looked around the table, "How…. About those Yankees…"

Goemon's grandfather interrupted, "Where the hell is the pie!? And Fujiko, take that hat off! You have such lovely eyes!"

"I.. Uh…" Jigen looked around for an escape. Suddenly, the sound of metal clanging from the kitchen alarmed everyone, and Jigen rose, "I'll check it!" he called, and ran into the kitchen, "Wow, whaddya know! The damn dog was in the trash! I, uh, better clean this up!" Jigen called from the kitchen. He looked down at Martha, who stood in the middle of a pile of overturned garbage, wagging her tail. Jigen closed the kitchen door, looked back over his shoulder, and then leaned down and patted Martha on the head, "Thanks, I needed to get out of there. I owe you one."

He took a piece of baked chicken from the counter, and passed it to her. She ate it happily, and licked her mouth and wagged her tail happily, "No problem. You earned it. Now, if you wouldn't mind going and making a mess of the den, they'll be a bowl of potatoes in it for you." Martha barked once, and ran out of the kitchen quickly, "Yeah! Shoo! Goddamn dog!" Jigen yelled as he grabbed a mop and began to wipe up the kitchen floor. He heard a crash come from the den, and smiled, and began to whistle as he mopped.

A little while later, the door of the house opened, and a very cold Toshiro, Yukiko, Zenigata, Lupin, Goemon, Ming, and Julia, all walked into the household. The other relieved family members immediately greeted them, and Mrs. Ishikawa gave one of her trademark bone-crunching hugs to Toshiro.

Heiji began to wail as Lupin slammed the door, and Goemon sighed heavily, "I'll take him up and lay him down…" he said as he removed his jacket and removed Heiji from the crib. He walked up the stairs, looking back at Toshiro and briefly smiling. Toshiro smiled back, and wormed out of his mother's grasp.

"You know, silence is golden, Heiji," Goemon said wearily as he walked into the baby's room and closed the door behind himself. He sat down in a rocker and rocked Heiji back and forth slowly. Heiji still cried after twelve minutes, "Please stop crying…" he groaned, and hit his head against the back of the wooden rocker, "Your brother is home now! You're supposed to be happy, not crying. Please, Heiji?" A door opened, and Goemon shot his head up. It was Toshiro, "Come in…" Toshiro nodded, and closed the door behind himself as he entered the room, "Got away from Mom?"

"Fortunately. I thought she was going to smother me to death," Toshiro muttered, "I've got Julia talking to Amaya, now. They seem to get along."

"She took good care of you?" inquired Goemon as Heiji began to quiet his crying.

"Yes," Toshiro nodded, "But that Cabe creep will be after her again…"

"What are we to do? Send him to jail, maybe?"

"That's a start," Toshiro answered.

Goemon smirked, "We'll see, Toshiro. But, for now, let's just enjoy the company of everyone."

"I really like New York," Toshiro admitted, "People need a Robin Hood here…" he added under his breath, "even if he wears a kimono."


	34. White Christmas

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin the Third or any of the Monkey Punch Characters…

Welcome to the yearly Christmas-special spectacular! Can I get some lights? 

Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year! Went to go see the Rockettes yesterday—Awesome show. But no little samurais saving an actress afterwards. Not that I'm aware of, anyway :). Everyone rest well during the vacation, and here's hoping everyone's holidays are safe and great.

Chapter Thirty Four

Christmas Eve: White Christmas

__

'Come together right now over me,

Come together'

--The Beatles, _'Come together'_

Amaya had been smiling the entire morning, and whistled as she helped to prepare breakfast. Naturally, all were curious, and wondered what her secret was. But even Goemon could not pry it out of her. Nor could Zenigata or Himichi.

Fujiko had finally realized who Ryoko's guest was. She and her mother had had a shaky beginning, but were slowly getting accustomed to one another. Goemon and Toshiro were on much better terms, and the two had gone out the previous morning to get a Christmas tree. Amaya had been giving Goemon lessons in improving his driving. Yukiko was a better driver than Goemon.

Jigen and Lupin were in the living room, putting the finishing touches on their plans for the night. Both sat at a wooden table, many papers in front of them. Papers of maps, locations, and other various necessities for the night. Ming walked into the living room, and leaned over Jigen's shoulders and looked over the plans. Jigen tried to pay no attention to her as she read over the directions. Lupin looked up at Ming briefly, smirked, and highlighted across one of his papers.

Ming rested one of her elbows on Jigen's hat, but he continued to ignore her. Perhaps if he ignored her, she would catch on to the fact that he was much too busy to be bothered. Ming stood back as she realized nothing was working, and thought a few moments. Lupin stopped highlighting, and waited for Ming's next move. Ming pulled Jigen's chair back, and sat down on his lap. Jigen looked upward in surprise, and Lupin burst into laughing. Jigen saw a bright flash, and looked to his right. There was Maria, holding a camera and laughing.

"You!" Jigen yelled.

"Thanks, Ming," Maria laughed, and put her camera away in a side pocket of her wheelchair, "You both looked so cute!" she continued as she wheeled away from them, "I'm going to see what's for lunch."

"Sometimes I wish I actually knew someone mature," Jigen muttered as he put his hat over his eyes.

"Oh, come on! Where's your holiday spirit!?" Ming asked as she lifted his hat out from over his eyes.

"Yeah, Jigen…. Why are you such a grinch?" asked Lupin, "Even Goemon's cracked a smile in the past day or so! Each time his mom leaves to go get something from a store, he's practically beaming!"

"Can you please get off? I can't feel my legs," Jigen said, "And if my mother comes in and sees this…"

"You're so uptight," Ming said in a heavy sigh as she stood, "You've got to learn to loosen up!"

"I've been telling him that for years," Lupin said as he went back to highlighting.

"Shut up and keep working!" Jigen snapped, "Do you have a plan on getting that illusionist out of our hair, yet?"

"Yep," Lupin nodded, "Let him work with us."

"What!?" Jigen nearly fell out of his chair at this news, "What do you mean!? You can't be serious!"

"I am," Lupin nodded, "This guy likes me, right? So, if I offer to let him tag along, he's bound to go bananas over the idea of it! We'll let Jean-Paul whoever see how a pro does it."

"Are you sure he'll agree to it?"

"Nearly positive."

"Nearly?"

"The amount of money they're offering this man is astounding."

"Then double it!"

"And take the easy way out? Jigen, sometimes I wonder if you really know me or not!"

"Yeah… Sometimes I wonder if I know you or not, too," Jigen admitted.

Later That Night:

Goemon and Zenigata had been trying to put the same bike together for half an hour, without little success. The two bickered about which piece went where, and when it should be placed on the bike, and whether it was all right or not to end up with seventeen leftover parts. Fujiko had left with Lupin a short time ago, in hopes of talking to the illusionist about his act, and the changed Lupin had in store for it.

"Where is part G-9?" asked Goemon.

"There is no G-9," Zenigata replied, "That's C-4. You're reading it wrong."

"Your eyes fail you. It's G-9!" Goemon answered.

"No, there is no G-9!" said Zenigata a little more defensively, "Get it through your skull already! Theses eyes are still as good as when I ask your age! Say, didn't you hit thirty recently?"

Goemon unsheathed his sword, and glared at Zenigata, "Do not mention my turning thirty, ever…"

"Jeeze, sorry. And I thought mob boy was having a hard time accepting he's turning forty…"

Goemon cracked a smile, "Jigen's turning _forty_!?" Goemon burst out laughing—A sort of laughter that frightened Zenigata. Then again, Goemon laughing had always frightened the officer. It either meant he found something genuinely funny (which was truly a rare thing) or he planned on killing something.

Zenigata growled angrily as he came across another zip tie holding a few pieces together, "Here. You wouldn't mind, would you?"

"Yet another useless object, yet another useless day…" Goemon sighed bitterly as he sliced through the zip tie and sheathed his sword once more.

"Still can't believe they left you here to wrap Christmas gifts?" Zenigata inquired.

"Bastards…"

"So, what are they up to, anyway?" Zenigata asked, "They can't really be doing last minute shopping… Lupin's not like that…"

"Fujiko. You know how women are," replied Goemon, "Can I get piece E-3?"

"Here," Zenigata passed him the piece.

"What _is _this?" Goemon wondered out loud as he looked down at the oddly shaped piece of metal.

Downstairs:

"If there is a God, He'll save me…" Amaya said tiredly to herself as she looked down into her eggnog. How many had she had? One… two…. Eight? Eight. She had been cheery the entire morning as a result of it. She had been singing a Japanese pop song from the 60's, as well. Had seen been singing _Sukiyaki_? Maybe? Hell, she didn't know! She rose and stumbled towards where the eggnog was. She was as goofy as her father when she was drunk.

"Amaya…. Are… You okay?" Natasha asked.

"Hai," Amaya nodded drunkenly, "Watashi kekkoh!" she laughed.

Natasha paused, "Honey…. I think you've had too much eggnog."

Natasha walked forward and took the eggnog glass from Amaya, "Iie!" Amaya snapped.

"Can I get a translator?" Natasha begged. 

Keiko, Mrs. Ishikawa, Ryoko, and Himichi had all been playing cards in a corner of the room.

"She said 'no'," they all replied dully as Mrs. Ishikawa dealt the cards out. Ryoko lit a cigarette, took a drag of it, and passed it over to Keiko.

"You girls want one?" asked Ryoko, holding up her cigarettes.

"Sure," Mrs. Ishikawa murmured as she looked down at her cards. Ryoko passed her one, and put the cigarettes away after Himichi declined.

"So, getting back to the conversation—What did you say when you found out your son was a wanted felon, Hiroko?" Ryoko asked Mrs. Ishikawa.

"You have a first name!?" Natasha wondered out loud, "Oh, Lord! Amaya, are you going to throw up!? Crap! C'mon…" she drug Amaya away to the nearest bathroom, and slammed the door behind her and the ill girl.

"I was rather disappointed. I was hoping he would at least get married, first," Hiroko answered, "How about you, Ryoko?"

"I wanted Daisuke to be an English teacher so bad," Ryoko answered with a shake of her head, "What about you, Keiko? What do you think about Fujiko being thief?"

"There's worse. She could always be an accountant," Keiko replied with a shrug. All looked upward towards the second story as they heard yelling, and Ryoko took another drag of her cigarette, "What was that?"

"Probably Ryoko's son," Himichi sighed as she laid another card down onto the table.

Upstairs:

"No way!" Jigen yelled in response.

"Come on, please?" Ming asked sweetly.

"We have enough on our plate now. I let you have the dog, all right? This is where I draw the line!"

"C'mon!" Ming sat down on the bed next to him, "It'll be my Christmas gift!"

"I already spent enough on your Christmas gift—It's no time for you to be asking for something like this!" Jigen answered, and rose from the bed, "We're busy enough! What would we do with another one!?"

"Well, I figured you could stay home and take care of things…." Ming said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Jigen slammed his fist down on their dresser, "Are you kidding?"

"You can barely see half of the time. Why not?" Ming shrugged.

"I don't want another baby, and that's that!" Jigen snapped.

"Another baby?" he heard a tiny voice whisper in surprise. Jigen shot his head up, and turned around. He opened his bedroom door, and watched Yukiko and Toshiro tumbled into the room.

"Uh… We'll be going now," Yukiko said in a nervous chuckle. She and Toshiro ran away before Jigen could grab onto them and talk to the two. He sighed heavily, closed the door, and banged his head against it a few times. He looked back at Ming, who was smiling.

"Daisuke Jigen the second?" Ming asked, "There's a little bit of a ring to it, don't you think?"

Jigen sat down on the bed, and then fell back onto it. He put his hands over his eyes and counted backwards from ten, "I wonder who Goemon's doing with the bikes…."

"CHEAP CHINESE PIECE OF CRAP!" he heard from downstairs.

"Okay… Either it's not going so well or he found out I had his last bowl of miso soup…" Ming said after a pause.

"Do you think he'll be able to get through at least one bike without chopping anything into tiny bits?"

"More than likely… Not… So," Ming rolled onto her stomach, and faced him, "What do you say? You love Yukiko, and you love Ryoko, too! Who's to say you can't love another little girl… Or boy?"

"Boy, hopefully," Jigen said.

"Wait. Does that mean yes?" asked Ming.

"I was speaking hypothetically," Jigen snapped. He looked over at Ming, and sat up on his elbows, "Why is it that every time you pout over something I end up succumbing to it?"

"Because you're used to succumbing to Lupin's pouting," Ming replied.

"You really want another one? So soon? I don't even know how bad I've screwed up Ryoko, yet!"

"She'll be fine. As fine as any kid out of this family can be, anyway. And we don't want them to be too apart in age, do we?" Ming asked with a smile.

"I…. Fine… I give up. God—I hate changing diapers already. Do you have any idea how hard it is to potty-train a boy?"

"Hey, it could be a girl."

"No. It couldn't. No way in hell, after a third time, would I end up with another girl. That's friggin' impossible!" Jigen answered. He rose off the bed and put his jacket on, "Let's get down there. I'm sure they're all missing us…" They both walked downstairs, and found Ryoko, Himichi, Mrs. Ishikawa, and Keiko playing cards together. Uncle Heiji, Maria, Natasha's mother, and Grandfather Ishikawa had found a football game to watch. Maria was taking bets on the winner. They could hear vomiting coming from the nearest bathroom. The babies were in a crib next to the poker-playing grandmothers, and Yukiko and Toshiro were nowhere in sight. Nor was Martha, whom Jigen had started to like a little more. Zenigata and Goemon's arguing could be heard from downstairs.

Ming turned to Jigen, "Maybe we, uh, should go back upstairs, and wait until Lupin gets back…"

"Good idea," Jigen replied, and followed her back up the stairs, "I hope Lupin's having a good time…"

The Ritz-Carltin Hotel:

"Uh, Mr. Renoir… You can stop hugging me, now…. My back problem's gone," Lupin said in a nervous laugh.

"Oh! Pardon me!" Jean-Paul Renoir backed away from Lupin and smiled widely, "I just can't believe that I and the great thief Lupin the Third will be working to make the same object vanish! You've been my hero since I was a young boy!"

"Hey, I'm not _that_ old," Lupin snapped in response.

Fujiko spoke up, "So you'll help us, Monsieur?"

"Oh, of course, Ms. Lupin!" Jean-Paul answered, "This is the best Christmas present, ever! My Mama would be so proud!"

"Uh… huh…" Lupin looked at the happy Jean-Paul with a sense of worry. Jean-Paul was almost too happy, even for his liking.

"Monsieur Jigen and Ishikawa will be there?" asked Jean-Paul.

"Hopefully," Lupin responded, "If Monsieur Ishikawa can ever finish assembling bikes with Monsieur Zenigata."

"Zenigata!?" Jean-Paul yelped, "He is with you!?"

"He's Goemon's father-in-law," Fujiko answered.

"Now how did I miss that!?" Jean-Paul wondered.

"I dunno. It was a pretty popular running joke for a while," Lupin answered with a shrug, "So you'll call them, Monsieur Renoir?"

"Please, call me Jean-Paul!" Jean-Paul replied.

"Oh, of course, Jean-Paul," Lupin nodded, and rose, "We'll see you tomorrow night, Monsieur, ur, Jean-Paul. C'mon Fujicakes!"

"Father would be so proud!" Jean-Paul said in a near-tears manner.

Lupin closed the door behind him and Fujiko, and turned to his wife, "Uh, am I the only one who thought he was too happy?"

"He'd be a good friend for Collin," Fujiko said with a smirk as she began to walk down the hotel hall.

"What?" Lupin shot his head towards her, "There's no way he's—"

"Bet me," Fujiko snorted.

"Are you positive?" Lupin asked.

"As sure as my mother's probably playing poker right now," Fujiko responded as she walked out of the hotel with Lupin behind, "Now let's get going. I want to get the babies' Christmas Eve pictures."

"Lord," Lupin rolled his eyes, "Fujiko, those are the types of pictures that people hate!"

"So, does that mean you have a bunch lying around?" asked Fujiko slyly.

"Wha—I—Of course not!" Lupin snapped.

"So, these pictures of you trying to beat up Santa when you were seven are all fake?" Fujiko inquired, removing a picture of a little boy standing over a black-eyed Santa from her purse.

"Hey!" Lupin lunged for the picture, but missed, and fell into a nearby shrub. He groaned in pain as Fujiko helped him out of the shrub, "I think I sat on a crack pipe…" he moaned.

"If you start seeing things we'll know," Fujiko answered as she helped him shuffle down the concrete sidewalk.

The House, Later That Night:

"So, Renoir decided to help?" Jigen asked Lupin as both sat there drinking.

"The man kissed me. Three times," Lupin answered.

"Happy little guy, huh?" Jigen chuckled.

"I know that you meant something by that, and I'm sure if I were a little sober, I'd get it," Lupin said.

"Nothing," both looked towards the direction of the kitchen as Zenigata and Goemon walked back up, "Hey, you guys done down there?"

"Finally," said Goemon.

"I'm telling you. For two bikes, we should not have forty two extra pieces," Zenigata warned.

"Anyone seen Amaya?" asked Goemon.

"She's got her head in the toilet again," Jigen said calmly.

"Again? That girl and eggnog do not mix," Goemon said, "I'll go check on her."

"Yeah. Natasha's been watching over her," Jigen added as Goemon walked towards the bathroom, "Hey, anyone seen Toshiro or Yukiko lately?"

A Chimney On Top of the House:

"You cannot behead Santa," Yukiko sighed tiredly. She looked upward at Toshiro, "He's not a clawed man, like Lupin said. He was saying that to scare you. Santa's the guy who brings you crap if you've been good."

"Are you positive?" Toshiro asked reluctantly.

"Double positive. Now can we get in? I have no ass left to freeze off," Yukiko grumbled. Toshiro nodded, stood from the chimney, and helped her down the roof. They climbed down at tree onto the snow-covered ground. Toshiro took a few steps forward, and admired the night scenery. He soon felt a cold snowball make impact with his head, and he turned around, and saw a laughing Yukiko.

"What can I say? My name means snow! Your name means 'life will end in a vat of boiling oil'," Yukiko chortled.

"Not funny!" Toshiro replied. He looked back out, where he could see buildings in the background. Julia was somewhere out there. Did she have any family to go home to for Christmas?

"Hey, what's up with you?" asked Yukiko worriedly, "You okay? It's Christmas, Toshiro! You're supposed to be happy!"

"I like it here," Toshiro said. He turned to Yukiko, "I think I'd like to live here…"

"That'd be cool. But I don't think there's a high demand for samurai warriors here, Toshiro. But maybe you could drive a cab," she nudged him, "Come on. It's cold out here."

"Okay," Toshiro nodded, and looked back out at the scenery once more before going back into the house, where it was much brighter and warmer. 

Christmas Day:

"She's almost too pretty to be a subway worker," one New Yorker lamented to another as they watched a woman in a blue jumpsuit run down the stairway of a subway system.

"That other guy with her, though!" the other New Yorker laughed. His friend joined in, and they sipped their coffee.

"No, no, no!" a director shouted to his bearded cameraman as they stood with a Chinese figure skater on the edge of an ice skating rink.

"Excuse me, what are you doing, Sir?" asked a newscaster curiously.

"This, is Ling Na Nong, the Republic of China's most famous figure skater! Are you blind, or just not worldly enough to appreciate true talent!?" screamed the director through a microphone, "We are filming a CAR COMMERCIAL here, if you do not _mind_!"

The newscaster paused, "She's very famous, ne?"

"Yes! Did you not _hear_!?" he screamed in a French accent.

"I, uh…" she sputtered, and looked back at her own camera crew. She leaned inward and spoke into her mouthpiece, "Hey, you remember the story about the orphans, the ones who made Christmas ornaments out of plastic beads, so they could afford Christmas dinner? Yeah. Can it—We've got a celebrity in our midst. Maybe it'll make up for Renoir canceling last minute!" She turned her attention back to the director, "Sir, would you allow us to tape and interview Miss Nong?"

"I will speak for Miss Nong. And, yes, you may tape us," the director, "Skippy, you have that?" he asked the cameraman.

"Skippy!?" the cameraman shrieked, "I, uh, sure, Boss…" He ducked behind his camera, and smiled.

"Are we on?" asked the newscaster. The cameramen smiled, and both gave a thumbs up. She cleared her throat, and began to speak.

Below the Ground:

"Are you sure there's a hollow space down here?" Fujiko muttered as she looked downward at her map.

"Lupin said so, so I'll have to take his word for it," Goemon replied as he unsheathed his sword and cut out a large hole in the concrete. He sheathed the sword, and both he and Fujiko watched as a circular block of cement fell onto the ground. There was a slight shaking of the ground above, but no one minded it. It was New York City, after all. "Yet another worthless object."

"Hey, it's a living," Fujiko shrugged as she jumped through the hole and looked above the ground, "Okay, you know what to do?"

"Yeah," Goemon nodded, and lifted Fujiko up. He walked around in a circle with her on his shoulders while she made an outline in chalk. When she had finished, Goemon took her down from his shoulders, and looked upward. Fujiko removed some cables from a crate she had brought down, and laid them strategically on the ground. When she had finished, she stood back, and watched anxiously. Goemon gave a few practice swings before breaking into a run and wedging Zantetsu into the concrete.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the camera crews were eating up the brilliant Chinese figure skater, who looked unusually cold in her leotard, "Wonderful, darling! Kia will love this!" shouted the director. He glanced down at his watch, and looked over at the cameraman, and gave a small hand signal. The cameraman nodded, and skated onto the ice. The newscaster watched in confusion as the director joined the cameraman and figure skater on the ice. There was a loud crash all of a sudden, and the Prometheus statue ducked out of sight. All watched in stunned silence as a large chopper suddenly flew down in between the skyscrapers, and the figure skater, cameraman, and director all skated over to the large hole.

Goemon and Fujiko were throwing cables up to the chopper, and Toshiro, who was perched precariously below the chopper, would grab onto them and hook them onto the needed spots. Amaya looked downward from the front window of the chopper, and watched nervously as Goemon and Fujiko tossed the cables upward. She had an icepack over her head as a result of a massive hangover she now suffered.

Some tried to shoot at the chopper, but these sots were retracted by another gunman, or, gunwoman, rather. Yukiko smirked and tilted her fedora, and looked downward at Ming, Jigen, and Lupin. She briefly left her post by her M-24 rifle, and tossed down a ladder. The three climbed up, and seated themselves next to Yukiko. Toshiro grabbed hold of the ladder, and climbed into the chopper.

"Amaya! Go!" Lupin shouted. Amaya nodded tiredly, and pushed the stick of the large chopper forward. The statue began to rise, and Goemon took Fujiko around the waist, and then grabbed onto the ladder. They climbed into the helicopter, and Goemon rolled the ladder behind himself.

"Merry Christmas, Remy!" Lupin shouted at the top of his lungs as he waved at the cameras now fixed upon them.

The chopped quickly fled, losing news crews and police helicopters along the way. When they reached their point of destination, all sighed in relief and relaxed in the helicopter briefly.

"I'm so freezing!" Ming grumbled as she rubbed her arms in order to get some warmth. She moved close to Jigen, and leaned against him. The others could tell Jigen was slightly uncomfortable with this, but Lupin decided to change the subject.

"What's Zenigata going to say?" Lupin wondered out loud.

At the House:

"I KNEW IT!!!" Zenigata yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed accusingly at the screen.

"Is that man all right?" asked Goemon's grandfather as he sat eating breakfast with Mrs. Ishikawa, "Someone should commit him, for his own good. He's crazy."

Suddenly, on the television, Jean-Paul came on the television, "Ladies and gentlemen! I'd like to present you with an astounding showcase! Along with the help of the great thief Lupin the Third, I have kidnapped the Gold Prometheus Statue! It shall be returned to you midnight exactly New Year's Eve! I hope my absence yesterday did not upset you too much, everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"Uh… Thank you…. Mr. Renoir…" said the obviously confused newscaster, "Uh, back to you two in the studio!"

"See, Koichi, it was just a trick!" said Natasha happily, "A holiday trick! He'll return it!"

"That little creep," Zenigata grumbled as he sat back in his recliner, "That's what he's been up to!"

"Have a candy cane," Natasha said with a smile, taking a candy cane and passing it to him, "It'll be okay. Come on. You're retired, remember? Just learn to have fun! You can't go freaking out like this every time something bad happens. It's bad for your health."

The Lupin gang returned later that afternoon. Natasha slipped Zenigata a mild sedative in order to keep him from killing Lupin on a holiday. Martha greeted the group immediately as they entered, and tackled Ming down.

"Martha! You're not going to be able to do that much more, girl!" Ming laughed.

"Why not?" Lupin asked as he pulled an excited Martha away from Ming.

"Well," Ming smiled, and stood, and leaned against a wall tiredly, "I'll tell you guys later."

"What's up, Ming? Are you sick?" Fujiko asked.

"No…" Amaya shook her head, "But I am…" she ran towards the bathroom, and slammed the door behind herself. Goemon shuddered as he her the ill Amaya on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to go get a drink," Jigen grumbled, and exited the living room. Lupin followed him in.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Lupin inquired as he sat on the kitchen table. He watched as Jigen removed a bottle of beer from the refrigerator and closed the door behind himself, "You're acting weird. And by weird I mean weirder than usual."

"I…" Jigen opened the beer bottle, and looked downward into it, "I've been thinking and… Well… Here…" he reached forward and stuck a piece of paper in Lupin's jacket pocket. Lupin looked down, confused, and opened up the letter.

"Jigen? What is this?" Lupin asked.

"It's my retirement. I found a place in Chicago. It's a pretty nice place."

"Does Yuki know?"

"Not yet."

"Ming wants another baby," said Jigen with a sigh and a smile, "I care barely handle doing this and handling two kids. Three?"

"We'll talk about this later," said Lupin as he exited the kitchen.

"You can't keep putting this off!" Jigen yelled angrily, "We have to talk about this!"

"Fine! Do whatever the hell you want!" Lupin snapped, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to get some plum pudding."

"Lupin. I'm sorry," Jigen said quietly.

Lupin smirked, "Come on out and have some turkey."

"I don't even like turkey that much."

"Then eat it to humor me," Lupin answered, and led Jigen out to the kitchen.

"Hey, Lupin."

"Yeah, Jigen? What now?" Lupin inquired.

"Merry Christmas."

"Uh, yeah… You, too," Lupin laughed.

"Hey, you two are under the mistletoe!" Yukiko laughed as she pointed over their heads.

"Huh?" both looked upward, and saw the mistletoe hanging over their heads.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Lupin.

"Oh, I'll take care of that," Fujiko said as she came forward.

"Well, thanks. I don't really like kissing anyone with five 'o clock shadow," Lupin said with a wide smile.

Fujiko leaned forward, and kissed Jigen on the cheek, "There. Merry Christmas, guys."

"Wha—What the hell!? Fujiko, you little witch, c'mere!" Lupin shouted, and began to run after Fujiko. She ran into her bedroom, and locked the door behind Lupin.

Lupin began to bang on the door, "Fujiko! Open up!"

"Yeah, your old man's still got it, Yukiko," said Jigen with a smug smile.

"Naw, it's a genetic thing," Yukiko replied.

"What does that mean?" Jigen inquired innocently.

Toshiro had finished his cake, and was taking his plate to the kitchen, when suddenly Yukiko grabbed him and kissed him. Jigen turned pale in shock as he saw the two, and Toshiro smiled in mild confusion as Yukiko let him go, and barely made it into the kitchen without stumbling at least once.

"You're not dating until you're sixteen," Jigen told her.

"I'm almost sixteen," Yukiko responded.

"You'll be sixteen in eight years!" Jigen answered.

"Dad, don't worry. You just freak out too easy," Yukiko said to her father. She hugged him briefly, "Merry Christmas, Daddy."

"Uh… Thanks, Yuki. Merry Christmas to you, too," Jigen replied.

"And don't worry. If I am yours, after all, I probably won't date until I'm at least twenty-five," Yukiko added.

"Sounds like a plan to me." 


	35. Signed, Sealed, Delivered

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin III or other characters… But you know that already…

Hap-py New Year!

Uh, I'm not usually one for sentiments, but I'd actually like to take the time to dedicate this chapter to my mom, the super-sleuth who actually tracked down a copy of _Cagliostro… _I doubt she'll end up reading this, but, oh, well. And if she did read this, I'm not sure she'd want this exact chapter dedicated to her… I hope you guys all had great holidays and got some rest, and had an all-around good time. Lord knows I've been able to work on this story more, thankfully. And, I think to ring in the New Year, I'll got out of my way to confirm something:

Coming up after this series, I have plans for a part three to this story, featuring some new faces, but the same Lupin-like antics. I have the basic characters and players in place, and even a plot or two in the works…

If anyone has any ideas they'd like to contribute to either story, I'd really like to hear them…

P.S.: Snakelady, your prayers are not in vain.…

P.P.S.: Gwaa…. I just realized I've been writing this for six months! Jeeze… I think I've forgotten what sunlight looks like…

Chapter Thirty Five

New Year's Eve: Signed, Sealed, Delivered

__

'Turn off your mind relax and float 

downstream,

it is not dying, it is not dying,'

--The Beatles, _'Tomorrow Never Knows'_

"Dad! Get up! I'm giving you ten minutes! It's the last day of the year, and you're not going to spend it recovering from a hangover!" Yukiko yelled as she hit her father against the head with a pillow.

"I will, I will!" Jigen grumbled, "Jesus—Everyone in my family's a nagging woman—Even the damn dog's a bitch!"

"Jigen!" Ming shouted.

"I meant as in dog," Jigen replied as he lifted his head from his pillow, "It's not even ten, yet!"

"I'm not either, but I'm goin' strong," Yukiko responded as she pulled her father's closet door open, "Here. This is the suit you got for Christmas."

"How can you tell? They're all black—Except for the white one I've yet to throw away," Jigen retorted.

"Because it's the one I spent an hour looking for in the department store," Ming answered. She fell back on the bed, and put her hands over her eyes, "I feel like crap!"

"Give it another three months, it'll get better," Jigen said lightly.

Ming looked upward at him, and rested on her elbows, "Ah, yes, when I've gained thirty pounds—I'll feel a _hell _of a lot better, then. Any other pearls of wisdom?"

"One a day. You know the drill," Jigen replied as he rose and trudged to his closet. He took his suit from Yukiko and then tiredly walked into the bathroom. He slammed the door, and turned on the shower. Several moments later, Martha came running out, soaking wet.

"What kinda dog sleeps in the bathtub!?" Jigen shouted, "All of her hair'll clog up the drain!"

"If you don't beat her to it," Ming muttered.

"I heard that!"

"I'm glad!" Ming snapped back, and stood. She walked over to a dresser, and picked up a brush, and began to run it through her hair. She looked back at Yukiko, and smiled nervously a moment before turning back to the mirror.

"So, you're really—You know—Again?" Yukiko inquired after a period of silence.

"Yeah. I think. I feel bad enough," Ming answered, "Your Dad's also been grumpier than usual… That happened last time, too. He got horrible morning sickness. I know it seems like he has a hangover, but he's been too sick to drink any strong alcohol."

"My dad? Too sick to drink? Damn… Boys can get that?"

"Sometimes," Ming replied as she set her brush down again, and ran her fingers through her hair, "Your dad just happens to be one of those people… Very emotional."

"Uh… We're talking about the same guy, right?"

There was a knock on the door, and Lupin opened it, "Hey, have you guys seen Jigen around?"

"Shower," Ming and Yukiko answered, pointing to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Ally?" Lupin asked sweetly, and knocked on the bathroom knock. The door opened briefly, and then slammed shut again. Lupin turned around and spat out the bar of soap Jigen had shoved in his mouth onto the floor, "Ha, ha… Very funny. Your mommy wants to see you just as soon as you're done in there."

"Okay! I just woke up!" Jigen yelled in response, "Everyone get off of my ass already, okay?"

"Grouch," Lupin muttered, and turned to walk away. He slipped on the bar of soap along the way, and fell back onto the floor.

"Uh, is he okay?" Ming inquired as she leaned down and poked Lupin.

"Yeah. He probably just hit his head," Yukiko answered with a shrug, "Let's leave him for a few minutes. He'll end up waking up… I hope…. Hey, did he fall on a red bar of soap? There's red all over the floor."

"No, I—Let's go get some breakfast," Ming took her by the arm, and led her out of the room.

Lupin awoke some time later, and found Jigen standing in front of his closet, putting on his black jacket. Jigen opened his dresser drawer, and pulled out a gun. He checked it and loaded it, and he did not seem to realize Lupin had awoken until he turned around.

"It's about friggin' time," Jigen said as he tucked his gun into his belt, "You were out for a good twenty minutes, and I was getting sick of having to walk over you. I thought we were going to actually have to call a doctor for you for a few minutes there!"

"Hey, I've survived much worse than a single hit on the head."

"One's all it takes," Jigen responded, "One hit to the head, and next thing you know, you might be blind for the rest of your life. It just all depends on which card you draw out of the pile, I guess."

Lupin looked at Jigen sideways suspiciously a few moments. He had caught something strange in his friend's voice, "Your vision…. It's getting bad again, isn't it?"

"I can still fire a gun and hit my target, and that's all that matters," Jigen answered.

"But I'm sure seeing your daughters grown up also holds some value with you, right?" Lupin retorted as he sat up.

Jigen looked down at the floor solemnly a few moments, "I'm going to see my mom. She's leaving soon, you know. Maria had to go home yesterday. Maria's learning Japanese, you know that? It's so she can go with me next time I go to Japan."

"I didn't know," Lupin admitted.

"I'll be downstairs," Jigen said, and walked downstairs to meet his mother. Ryoko was in the living room, talking to Keiko. 

"Jigen! We were just talking about you! Sit down!" said Ryoko happily as she spied her son.

"I hope it was good…" Jigen muttered in response as he pulled up a chair. He looked over at Keiko from across the table, and noted how very much her daughter looked like her. Right down to the bust, he noted (although he felt somewhat uncomfortable about noticing this, but no one could help but notice… It was just… There).

"Would you like something to drink?" asked Keiko.

"No, thanks… So, Keiko… Still a hooker?" asked Jigen in the most casual tone possible.

"Uh, not for a while… You still a mob lackey?" Keiko retorted.

"Not for a while… I run with more of a gang, now… There's a difference."

"Which is?"

"When you're in the mob, you usually have more stable a pay—And better food, and better shelter, and girls whenever you want, and—" Jigen paused, and thought this over, "What the hell am I doing _here_?"

"Having tea," Ryoko answered as she poured her son a cup of tea.

Jigen sat there for the next half hour, bored to the point of contemplating shooting himself in order to escape Ryoko and Keiko and their nonstop talking about people he didn't know, people he hated, or people he just didn't give a damn about. He finally found an excuse to leave the chatty duo when Martha tore open a kitchen trash bag. Jigen rewarded the dog with a small bowl of beer, and he then walked into the living room, and made a half-assed excuse as to why he couldn't stay and chat longer.

He walked up the stairs to his room, and opened the door, and found Ming had returned. She was currently going through her closet, and had her makeup spread out over the dresser.

"What are you doing?" Jigen inquired as he walked over to the dresser and picked up a bottle, examined it, and set it back down. He had had no idea eyeliner could come in lime green.

"I found your note," Ming replied excitedly as she continued to rummage through her closet, "I never guessed in a million years you'd do something that… Sweet."

"Sweet? _Me_? What the hell did I do?" Jigen wondered out loud.

Ming laughed, and walked over to him, and handed him a note, "This! See?"

"What the—" Jigen looked down at the note, "Isn't this a really, really classy restaurant?"

"Yep—"

"Ming, I—"

Ming chuckled, and turned away from him, "Well, I know for a fact who's getting lucky tonight."

He paused, "Me?"

"No, Zenigata—Of course you!"

"I… I'll be right back…" Jigen sighed in defeat, and walked out into the hallway. As he made his way down the corridor, he heard arguing from Lupin and Fujiko's room.

"Fujicakes, I'm telling you! I didn't send that!" Lupin shouted.

"I've known you to be a lot of things, Lupin, but never known you to be modest. It's sort of cute. You should try it more often, if possible," Fujiko said with a cheery tone in her voice, "Now, I'm going to go out for a little while, to pick out a pair of shoes, but I want you ready to go when I get back."

"We've got to return the statue!"

"We'll have time!" Fujiko answered, "Trust me!"

"That'd be a first," Lupin muttered. Fujiko cheerily exited their room, and breezily walked past Jigen. Jigen stuck his head in Lupin's room, and then entered the bedroom.

"Do you have any clue what's going on?" Jigen inquired, "You're the expert."

"You got one, too?" Lupin concluded, "I'd love to cancel, but Fujiko would kill me! I'm sure you told Ming 'no', right?"

"Uh…"

"Christ, Jigen," Lupin put his face in his hands and grumbled curses to himself in French.

"What!? Hey, if she had talked you like she did to me, you wouldn't have been able to turn her down, either!"

"You're supposed to be the one who doesn't let women sway him?"

"I can't sway every once in a while?"

"No, no you can't," Lupin replied.

"Hey, if you got one, and I got one, do you think—" Both looked back, and saw Goemon in the doorway, leaning against it with the palm of one hand. He was trying to wipe Amaya's lipstick off of his face with the other hand.

"Did you two—"

"Yes," Jigen and Lupin replied in unison.

"I take it from the makeup on your face that you just couldn't tell her no?" Lupin sighed.

"A brief loss of will power," Goemon answered quietly.

"She told you that you were getting lucky, too, huh?" Jigen added. Goemon said nothing, but flushed, and averted his eyes from the duo.

"Hey, look on the bright side!" Jigen slapped Lupin on the back, "Pops isn't gonna be there!" There was a loud squeal of delight, coming from Zenigata's room. A very excited Natasha walked out, leaving a somewhat puzzled Zenigata in the room.

"Son of a bitch," Lupin grumbled.

"Was this your idea!?" Zenigata yelled angrily to Lupin.

"We're as in the dark as you," Lupin replied.

"Last time this happened, he almost got our asses shot off," said Jigen.

"But if we don't go to this—" Lupin started.

"We're going to get our asses kicked—" Goemon added.

"By women," Zenigata finished.

"So, what's better. Death by gunfire, or death by angry women?" Lupin asked.

There was a long pause in the room, until Jigen cleared his throat and spoke, "I better go iron my good suit…"

"Good idea," Goemon added, and exited the room with Jigen.

"I hope you both know you're hopeless cowards!" Lupin snapped as they exited.

"We're not hopeless—We're smart!" Jigen retorted.

That Evening, Around 6:00 P.M.:

"You'd look a lot nicer if you didn't look like you were pissed off at the world," said Toshiro to his father as both sat in Goemon's room. Goemon turned and glared at Toshiro sharply. Toshiro cracked a nervous smile, "Although, in this light, pissed off does wonders for you."

"Are you sure you want to stay with Julia?" Goemon asked as he rose from his chair.

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded, "It'll be okay. She's cool. And Yukiko likes her, too. And she likes Yukiko."

"You've been spending a lot of time with her."

Toshiro cleared his throat, and shifted on the bed, "I wanted to know if—Nah, never mind… I'll tell you about it later. You just have a good time with Mom. Be sure to dance with her at least once."

"You just called Amaya 'mom'."

"I did?" Toshiro shot Goemon a look of surprise, "Guess I'm just used to it now…"

"It'd mean a lot to her if you called her that more often."

"I'm ready," Amaya said, and entered the doorway of the room. She had her hair done up in an intricate design, and wore a pink and red kimono.

"Tee-hee… You have fun now," Toshiro said, and patted Goemon on the back once before exiting the room.

"Don't worry… We will," Amaya answered as she walked over Goemon and picked up her purse from the dresser, "Are you ready, Goemon? The others are waiting downstairs for us."

"I'm unsure about this," he admitted.

"Nonsense. If anything happens, you'll have Zantetsu with you. It rarely fails you. Just go out and have a good time for once!" Goemon made a small sigh of defeat, and followed Amaya out to the front door. Julia had come into the house, and was waiting for Toshiro and Yukiko. The grandparents would watch over the smaller children.

"There's something so fishy about this…" Lupin muttered.

"Tell me about it," Jigen added as he unfolded his cane and walked out the front door, Ming helping him to their car. Ming got into the driver's side, and Jigen into the passenger side. Amaya and Goemon soon joined them in the back seats. Lupin, Fujiko, Zenigata, and Natasha were in the car behind Ming's. Lupin's car was a very intense one indeed.

They arrived at the restaurant a while later, all of the men on guard, and all of the wives delighted at this wonderful surprise.

"They reserved the entire restaurant?" Lupin whispered to Jigen as they sat down next to one another. There were other people there, surprisingly enough, even Ravi Patel, the swordsman who had injured Goemon and cared after Jigen.

"What's going on?" Zenigata asked himself as he looked around at the other tables.

"Gentlemen! Ladies!" all turned around, and saw Jean-Paul Renoir approach them, "I see you came! Wonderful!"

"You did this?" Lupin inquired, "Why?"

"Well," Jean-Paul smiled, "It was my fiancé's idea, actually. He has no idea you are here, though, so it ought to surprise him a bit!"

"He? Him?" Jigen frowned.

"I let you kiss me!?" Lupin yelped.

"Welcome to my world," Goemon muttered as he sipped his water. He held his clear glass of water up to one of the chandeliers, and saw a distorted figure move towards them through the glass. The figure stopped in front of their table, and drew back a little in surprise.

"Goemon…" he heard in a surprised and hushed gasp.

Goemon knew that voice. Accent—Manchester accent. He set the glass down, and felt his blood run cold, "Collin?"

"You two know one another?" Jean-Paul smirked.

"We go back," Goemon answered.

"We went out on one date. Nothing serious," Collin answered. Zenigata glared at Goemon. Everyone else laughed. Goemon considered stabbing himself through the stomach with his sword.

"I see," Jean-Paul nodded, and smiled, "Well, I'm certainly glad it wasn't that serious! Otherwise, we wouldn't have met."

"Hey. Who's wearing the dress at your wedding?" asked Lupin. Fujiko slapped him on the back of the head, and Lupin looked back at her, "What'd I say?"

"Enough," Fujiko snapped in response.

"Jean-Paul, I'd like to talk to the samurai for a moment," said Collin, "No worrying, babe. Just gotta clear some things up."

"I understand," Jean-Paul nodded, "But no funny tricks, Monsieur Ishikawa, or I'll make you disappear permanently."

"How very comforting," Lupin said to himself.

Outside, on a patio:

Collin was leaning against the railing of the patio while Goemon had seated himself in a chair. Collin was smoking a cigarette, and offered one to Goemon, who accepted it.

"So, you finally found someone, uh?" Goemon concluded as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah," Collin nodded, "But nothing beats first loves, you know?"

"Hm…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Collin smirked wryly. He walked over to Goemon, and seated himself next to the samurai, "How are you and the little computer geek getting along?"

"We have a child—A son. Two, actually… I have an older son, too."

"Huh, really? I've been having thoughts about having a few."

"If you two have any success conceiving, let me know," Goemon said.

"That cute little of humor of yours is still intact, I see. You know that always drove me mad," Collin looked downward at his cigarette, and flicked off some of the ashes, "Is she treating you all right? Because, if she's not, I can have her gone like 'that'."

"I'm perfectly happy. Besides, what would Jean-Paul say?"

"He'd be understandably upset, I'm sure. He was a little jealous of you, I know. He's always looked up to the Lupin gang, and I think his first attraction to me was the fact that I had had a past with you all. Although me talking about you made him reasonably cross sometimes."

"You two will probably be happy together."

"More than likely, yeah," Collin smiled, and turned to Goemon, "Hey, do you believe in that reincarnation business?"

"Yes."

"Well," Collin laughed to himself, "I hope, in a different life, that we'll at least be good friends… It'd be kind of nice to fight against a samurai, even though I know I'm nothing but a coward at heart. Well, we better get inside. Your girl's probably missing you and my pseudo-girl's probably missing me, too. We don't want to make them too jealous now, do we? What are two good-looking people to do, though?"

Goemon rose wordlessly, and began to walk back into the restaurant.

"'Ay, hold up a second!" Collin called.

"What?"

"If you… Or even the bitch… Ever need anything… Don't be afraid to ask," Collin said sheepishly, "I owe it to you."

"Owe it to me? Why?"

"Why, you're the first guy to ever kick my ass, love," Collin answered with a laugh as he opened the door for Goemon, and entered after him, "It taught me a thing or two about working for what I want—Even though I might not always get it."

The duo walked into the restaurant, and found that the music had started. Collin looked over at Goemon, "You wouldn't care to dance, would you?"

"I have two left feet," Goemon lied.

"Right… Catch you later, Mona Lisa," Collin laughed, "You should smile more, you know! Save the frowning for when you're an old man, when you have something to really frown about!"

Goemon shook his head, and could not help but to laugh a bit. He then walked over to the bar, and ordered the strongest drink he knew his body would be able to handle. Amaya soon joined him over at the bar, and ordered a scotch.

"I feel like the bad guy," Amaya laughed.

"You shouldn't. He found someone," Goemon replied as he looked back at the dance floor. Ming was begging Jigen to go out on the floor with her. Jigen was refusing. After saying something sternly to him, something Goemon could not quite make out, Ming was able to get Jigen to go to the floor with her.

"He doesn't seem like the kind for dancing. He's more of the kind who stays home and laughs during _Old Yeller…._"

"He does laugh during that movie. But put _The Road to Perdition_ on and suddenly he has to excuse himself from the room," Goemon replied stiffly.

"Don't act so tough about it. I'm sure there's a movie out there that gets you a little teary-eyed," Amaya laughed, and nudged him playfully.

"_Seven Samurai_. But if you tell anyone, I swear to the gods I'll run off with Collin," Goemon snapped.

"That made you—Aww… It's okay…. _2001: A Space Odyssey _made me kind of sad, too…"

"You sat through that film?" Goemon wondered out loud in disbelief.

Across the room, on the dance floor:

"Well, Goemon's back in with Amaya, and all's right with the world," said Ming.

"We've still got the statue to worry about," Jigen reminded her.

"It's not midnight yet. Just enjoy this, okay?" Ming said.

"I'm at a pre-wedding celebration for a gay couple, and I'm wearing a tuxedo. I'm at the height of discomfort right now."

"I'll let you know if any guy starts to give you the eye. Hey, maybe even a girl will give you the eye!" Ming laughed.

"Hey, you did," Jigen retorted.

Lupin and Fujiko were watching the two from their table. Zenigata and Natasha were still there as well, talking about several trivial things, more than likely dealing with coin collecting. Ravi walked over to the table, and shook hands with Lupin.

"It has been a while, friend," Ravi said with a smile.

"I'll say. This is the last place I'd expect to find you," Lupin answered.

"I know. My wife is less than pleased with the reason for the celebration. But, I have never been one to turn down an invitation. I heard your brother died. I am sorry yet cheerful at the same time at the news of this," Ravi admitted.

"He's still kickin'. He's exiled in England, though," Lupin replied, "He wouldn't dare jump the pond."

"Good to know," Ravi admitted. He looked over at Ming and Jigen, "I see Ming and your bodyguard have patched things up."

"Boy, have they ever!" Lupin laughed, "Ming has kid #2 in the oven, or so I've been told."

"The last thing I saw that girl as is a mother. She is a good one, though, I hope?"

"Very. And Jigen's a great mommy, too," Lupin answered.

"Have you been keeping tabs on Mr. Jigen's medical records? I was wondering if he ever fixed that cataract."

"Cataract?" Lupin gaped.

"In his right eye. We were unable to get it in the first surgery. It was too much of a medical risk," Ravi answered, "I have been following his medical records, to see if he would do it. I am guessing he did not."

"Jigen, that jerk!" Lupin growled.

"Wait, looking through his medical files—Isn't that legal?" Fujiko inquired.

"I believe you know the answer to your own questions, Madam. But you two are not ones to judge the legality of certain actions, especially if it is full of good intent," Ravi replied.

"I'll talk to Jigen later. I don't care if I have to shoot him to get him to a hospital—He's going," Lupin said quietly as he looked back at Jigen again.

At the Lupin Gang House, Long Island:

Ryoko, Keiko, and Natasha's mother were all in the living room, watching over the babies. Uncle Heiji, Grandfather, and Mrs. Ishikawa had left earlier that day. The house was very quiet, and the children were all sleeping. The three women were watching the ball drop from Times Square, and Ryoko made sure to translate for Natasha's mother whenever writing would appear. Natasha's mother, Amy, had been born in Great Britain, but had moved to Israel before Natasha was born. She could still speak English, but had since forgotten how to read it. Keiko could not read English either. Fortunately, Ryoko's father, the original Daisuke Jigen, had been an English professor.

"That Dick Clark person is older than my daughter's husband," Amy Yalkzalta lamented. 

Martha entered the living room and after a few moments decided to lay silently at Keiko's feet. There was a steady number of rings on the buzzer suddenly, and all jumped in surprise. Amy restrained Martha while Ryoko stood and walked to the door. She opened the front door, and was shocked to see another Japanese woman, possibly in her thirties, standing in front of her.

The mystery woman looked up at Ryoko, and Ryoko immediately registered the face, "You look like…"

"I need to see Jigen Daisuke. Do you know him?"

"He is my son," Ryoko replied, "Come in."

"When will he return?" asked the woman.

"Not till at least one. He had a previous engagement tonight," Ryoko answered. She nodded, and walked in. Ryoko slammed the door, and began run to the phone, "Excuse me!"

"No problem," the woman responded.

A Helicopter over New York City:

"Ten! Nine!" the audience shouted. Jigen could not see well enough, but he could hear the happy shouting. It had been years since he spent New Year's in America. He was somewhat upset that he could not be there with his daughter to spend the holiday.

The gang was still in their formal wear when they were dropped the statue. Zenigata had a set of handcuffs ready in case Lupin pulled anything.

"Eight! Seven!"

Jigen felt his phone go off, and felt around for it in his coat pocket, "Hello!? Mom! This is no time to— What!? I can't hear you!" There was a pause on the phone, "Who!?" Then dead silence from Jigen, "Yeah… Thanks.." he said quietly, and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about, Jigen?" Lupin called back to him, "Your mom want you to pick up some bread on your way home!?"

"Sakura is at the house," Jigen answered.


	36. Seasons in the Sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin III or any of the other Monkey Punch characters. 

Hey ya….

Some way to ring in the New Year, huh? Tee hee… Hey, if anyone's still worried about me quitting, I'd give up worrying… They've been talking about the 'last heist' for over twelve chapters now…. And this was originally going to be twenty chapters long…. But, loyal readers have kept this running, and I still enjoy writing this 'weekly serial' (basically what this has turned into). I have no clue how long this'll be, but as long as I have readers, I'll keep writing, even if this story ends (fat chance) and I go on the part three.

Chapter Thirty Six

A Little while Later: Seasons in the Sun

__

'I've just seen a face I can't forget the time

or place where we met'

--The Beatles, _'I've Just Seen a Face'_

"You're sure you won't mind watching them? Yeah, he's just in shock himself—I'd hate to see how she'd take it," said Lupin into his cell phone, "Thanks again, Julia. Bye." He hung up the phone, and turned to Jigen, who was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, looking ahead blankly, as if dead, "Julia's going to watch over Yuki and Toshiro for us. It's good to make friends in cities, sometimes."

Ming had suddenly remembered a friend she had promised to visit in the city, and had left for the night. Jigen couldn't blame her for leaving; part of him would've liked to leave, too. But he would have to face this, whether he liked it or not. He was notorious for running away from his problems, unless he was absolutely trapped, like he was now.

They pulled up to the house, where Ryoko hurriedly ushered them in, "Where is she?" asked Jigen.

"In the dining room," Ryoko replied, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Where's Ming?"

"She went off," answered Jigen.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" asked Lupin.

"No—This is my problem," Jigen answered, and opened the door to the dining room. The Japanese woman immediately shot her head up towards him. Jigen drew his head back a little in surprise; she looked just like her, but older. But it couldn't be her—She was dead… Wasn't she?

Jigen closed the door behind himself, and sat down across from her at the oak dining room table. Maybe it wasn't her, and he just couldn't make out the features well enough; the room was dimly lit.

"It's been a while, eh?" Jigen said, and tilted the brim of his hat upward, "I thought…"

"Is Yukiko here?" she asked. She sounded just like her. She could probably just sing like her, too…

"Not right now. She made it here, though, don't worry. Yuki's been living here the past couple of years with us… She's really growing up—A real young lady, like you would've wanted," Jigen said, "She really missed you too, Sakura…."

"I'm not Sakura," she said quietly.

"Wha—I…"

"I am her sister," she replied slowly and in an educated manner, "My name is Kome."

"It's nice to meet you… I guess…" Jigen said in a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment, "You look just like her. You sound like her, too."

"I get that a lot. People tell me I'm like a ghost of my sister," Kome replied, "You probably want to know why I'm here, right?"

"That'd be good to know. My mom's freaking out right now, and Ming's probably upset."

"Who's Ming?" she inquired.

"My wife," Jigen responded.

There was a paused from Kome, "Your… My goodness, you're married?" Kome said in obvious surprise, "That's wonderful… Does Yukiko like her stepmother?"

"Yeah, they get along great," Jigen replied, "Now, getting back to things—Why are you here?"

"I came because I heard that the Lupin gang was in this area. I live around here, so I thought it would be a good opportunity to check in on my niece."

"You know, Sakura never mentioned having a sister—Not even once," Jigen said, "And she was crazy about her family, too."

"We weren't on very good terms at the time," Kome answered.

"So, are you older or younger than your sister?"

"Does it really matter now?" Kome scoffed, "It really doesn't make a difference now…"

"I guess," Jigen muttered, "I'm sorry Yukiko isn't here right now, but, I could tell you about her, if you want…"

"I'd love to hear," Kome replied, a smile cracking her saddened features, "How does she manage to study?"

"Oh, I make her crack the books. She's a lot like me—Never really liked school. She doesn't really get along with kids, I'll admit; she's too much of an intellectual, I guess. You should've seen her one time, gave this one little bastard a right hook, right in the nose!"

"Oh my God, why!?"

"He called her a mutt," Jigen responded, "I don't get that, because she looks Japanese, to me."

"Does she manage to get along with anyone?"

"Sure, lots of people! She gets along with Goemon, Fujiko, Amaya, and Lupin— And she's even warmed up to Zenigata! He's saved her a couple of times over the years."

"I meant children…"

"Yeah. She gets along with Toshiro, Goemon's son. He's a year or two older than her. They're inseparable."

"She has a boyfriend?" Kome inquired.

"Not really. If they started dating, I'd probably kill her. No dating before she's sixteen—That's one of the few rules I have," Jigen answered, "She's a lot like your sister, Kome. Loves pranks. Sakura liked practical jokes, too. She also likes singing, like her mom. You probably remember that Sakura had a great voice, eh? You can't help but remember the voice. It's like a dream that won't go away."

"Yes, I remember," Kome nodded, "And, how are you holding up?"

"Me?" Jigen laughed, "Okay, I guess. I mean, I finally got married, and I had a baby girl with my wife. We're planning another one. Yuki's real excited about it…"

"What's your wife like? Her name was Ming, right? Is she Chinese?"

"She's from Hong Kong. She hired me to protect her, and I guess things kinda snowballed from there…" Jigen answered. "Kinda like with me and Sakura."

"Do you have a picture of her?" Kome inquired.

Jigen felt around for his wallet, and pulled it out, and passed it to Kome, "Here. You're welcomed to look if you can find it. I can't see it in this light."

"Why not? I heard you had terrific vision."

"I have night blindness," Jigen responded, "All part of getting old…"

He could hear Kome make a small sound of surprise, "This Asian girl… With the black and red hair? Is this your wife?"

"That'd be Ming."

"She's so young!"

"Hey, no one's perfect. Believe me, she sounds older than she looks. She got really bored with a wild life, and decided to settle down. It's not like she feeds the kids drugs or anything!" Jigen said reassuringly, "Do you want to see Yukiko's room? I'm guessing you're the concerned type who likes to see that sort of stuff."

"Yes, please," Kome nodded, and rose from her seat, "Here, I can help you to the door." She walked over to Jigen and took one of his hands. Kome led Jigen over to the door, and opened it. The light came filtering in, and he was briefly blinded by it.

The others were sitting tensely around the living room, and immediately looked over at the two as Jigen led her up the stairs to Yukiko's room.

"She still enjoys old movies?" asked Kome as she looked around at the posters of old films.

"Even more, now. Goemon's got her hooked on anything from Akira Kurosawa," Jigen answered as he walked into Yukiko's room. Kome went over to the dresser, and picked up a fedora, and looked at Jigen in curiosity, "She likes hats."

"You're teaching her how to shoot, aren't you?" Kome asked in annoyance.

"She already can shoot," Jigen retorted, "Boy, her mom would kill me if she were around to see this…"

"She most certainly would," Kome snapped.

"Hey, how'd you know I was a gunman?"

"You remind me of a typical cowboy," Kome answered, "You don't smoke around her, do you? Sakura told me all about your smoking habit."

"I quit a while back," Jigen admitted, "She got upset over it, because, you know, with your sister… Cancer…"

"You gave up that…. Because Yukiko asked you to?" Kome said in disbelief.

"Yeah; I love her. It goes with the territory," Jigen answered.

"I have to get going in a little bit," Kome said quietly as she stepped in front of Jigen.

"Are you planning to take Yukiko with you?" Jigen asked defensively, "Because, I'm sorry, but she left her with me. No way in hell is she going back to Japan."

"I thought about it, but Yukiko seems happy here," Kome responded, "I would never take her away from something and someone she loved."

"Thanks. You're a good lady, Kome. Send Sakura my love next time you visit her grave," said Jigen.

"Can do," Kome nodded, and began to walk down the stairs. She was quickly grabbed, however, and led back into the dining room. A door slammed behind her, and she was seated in the same seat as before. But now Lupin was sitting in front of her, studying her in deep thought.

"You're a liar, and a bad one, at that. Your emotions gave you away. Sakura had no sister," Lupin said, leaning forward and smiling at her viciously, "You're the real deal, aren't you? But you're supposed to be dead, and, believe me, although I've seen zombies before, none of them have been quite as good looking or smelt as good."

Kome looked downward at the table at her hands, "I just wanted to check in with everyone… It's been a few years since I've seen my daughter, and almost ten years since I've seen Jigen."

"Why?" Lupin continued, "Why did you do it? Why did you fake your death, and put your own daughter through that!?"

"Faking my death was the easy part—I really did have cancer. I barely made it out with my life. I sent Yukiko away because Kenji was getting too close for comfort. He would've had us both dead in another month. So, I changed my identity again, left for a different hospital, and bribed the doctors tell Yukiko that I had died. Then I sent her to you, Mr. Lupin, for her father to look after her. It's nothing that a concerned parent wouldn't do for her child."

"Why did you come now, though?" Lupin asked.

"The cancer's back," Sakura responded, "It's even worse now. I don't have much time. Six months, tops. I just wanted to see everyone before I had to go. I thought it would make me happy if I saw that everyone was all right."

"You're not happy?" Lupin inquired.

"I don't look it, but I am," Sakura nodded, "Daisuke's finally found someone. My daughter is happy. She has friends, and siblings. She has a lot more than I could have ever thought to have given her. This house—It's beautiful. And, there's a dog, too, right? She always wanted a dog. I could never really afford it, though. I could barely get the two of us by, at times."

"You could've come to us sooner."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to track you all?" Sakura snapped, "Almost as hard as telling your only daughter she has to board her first airplane alone and follow the man in the brown coat so he can lead her to a man in a red jacket who will help her." Sakura then placed her hands over her eyes, and began to cry softly out of desperation.

Lupin sighed and removed a white handkerchief from his pocket and passed it to Sakura, "Here. Come on. I didn't mean to make you cry, Miss. Listen, if it's one thing I don't like to see, it's women crying."

"You really are a gentleman, huh?" Sakura laughed, "Jigen wasn't telling tall tales, after all. He really missed working with you all, I know. That's why I was so surprised that he allowed himself time to start a family. We had always talked about a family, I know… Moving to California, and starting one there…."

"I've heard," Lupin admitted.

Sakura twisted the handkerchief in her hands, "He looks old, now. I do, too, though… I'm not the same Sakura he remembers… And he's probably not the same man I fell in love with… He's better, now… Why is his vision so bad? Did someone hurt him?"

"No. He fell down some stairs, and he's had visual problems since. My guess is his nerves were already weak; it was only a matter of time before this happened."

"Well, I suppose some things never change; but some do. He still has the hat, and the beard," Sakura smirked, "Lord, I always told him he looked Amish with that thing."

"Funny story behind that, but it's a little long, and I don't think you have the time, honestly," Lupin said with a brief laugh, "What is it with him and the beard, anyway?"

"Why do you wear that hideously loud jacket?"

"I just do."

"See," Sakura smiled, "You have your own answer, now. It just is."

"Wow, you are a tough one to crack, huh?" Lupin laughed.

"He told you that?"

"Amongst other things. I hate to tell you this, but he actually never mentioned you to us until Yukiko came."

"I'm not surprised. Live for today, and forget the past. He lived by that saying."

"I'm not so sure. He's pretty much learned by now that the past can come back and bite you in the ass if you try to get away from it. Besides, I don't think he ever really forgot about you, Sakura. Jigen's just too proud to say some things out loud, sometimes."

"Well, I guess I better be going," Sakura rose, and buttoned her raincoat, "Thank you for having me over… Maybe, some other time, I can visit again."

"Yukiko might like to see you."

"I'm not sure," Sakura shook her head, "She has a good mother, now. Someone who can and will take care of her. I love my daughter enough to know that I'll never be able to provide for her like I want to. I'm just glad she and Daisuke are happy."

"You think Jigen's happy? He looked like he was about to die when I saw the two of you."

"Exactly. He was sad to see me because he'd been having such a good life," Sakura explained, "He'd been happy with me, and he was confused…"

"Miss Yazuki—If you need any help, there are ways to reach us. I think you know by now. If you change your mind, and pull through, I'm sure Yukiko would like to see you one last time. I'm sure Jigen would like to see you one last time, too."

"I'd rather stay a happy memory than come as a sad shadow from the past," Sakura replied, and opened the dining room door, "Good-bye, Mr. Lupin. Thank you for everything."

"Anything for a pretty lady," Lupin replied.

"Some things never change…." Sakura repeated to herself as she exited.

Jigen had opened his bedroom window for fresh air. He needed it especially now—He was a nervous wreck. She looked like Sakura, sounded like Sakura—But only in voice. There was no way anyone would be able to sing like Sakura. Then, he heard it. A door closing, and steps from the porch. Then singing.

__

'I know you,

I walked with you once upon a dream,

I know you,

That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam—'

Then the music stopped, as if the singer were contemplating the next set of lyrics, "And I know it's true!" Jigen called out to her. Sakura spun around once to the window, but found no one there.

"Yes. That's it. _And I know it's true_… Thank you, Allen…" she whispered, and turned back down the driveway. She ran into a Chinese girl on her way to her car.

Ming stopped, and stared at Sakura with a sense of awkwardness, "You must be…" Ming started.

"I'm not, anymore," Sakura answered, and put a hand on Ming's shoulder, "Good luck with your children, Mrs. Jigen. All three of them. Watch out for your husband, too. He gets in moods, sometimes."

"Yeah, I know," Ming nodded, "Thanks… I hope I'll see you around."

"Good-bye," Sakura said, and climbed into her car. She drove off, and Ming watched until she could no longer see her tail lights. She then scaled up the stairs, and removed her high-heeled shoes. She crept up the stairs, and into her room. Jigen was in a corner of the room, reclining in a chair. She threw her heels down at the ground, walked over, and kneeled down at a side of the chair. She tilted the brim of his hat up, and smiled.

"Have a good visit?"

"Yeah. Got some things cleared up," Jigen answered, "Sakura didn't have a sister…."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Jigen leaned forward in his seat, "It's in the past, now."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"She was a great judge in character," Ming said with a smile, "You want to get to bed now?"

"Yeah. I think I need the sleep, after a night like this. A gay wedding shower, returning something we stole, and hearing a voice from the past. Wonder if this is a prerequisite for the next year?"

"One more surprise for you," Ming responded as she rose and began to prepare for bed.

"God, what?" Jigen sighed, placing his hat back over his eyes.

"You remember when I said maybe I was going to have another baby?" Ming asked.

"Yeah…"

"It's not a maybe," Ming said.

"What is it, then?"

"Congratulations, again…"

"Wow… Making an old guy feel even older," Jigen laughed.

"I can't wait to tell Yukiko," said Ming, looking in the mirror and putting a hand on her stomach.

A New York City Hotel:

Party favors were strewn all around the hotel room. The television was still on, but the lights of the room were all off. Junk food was also thrown around the room. Yukiko was laid out on the couch, sleeping, and Julia and Toshiro were on the floor of the room, both eating long-stale popcorn and drinking soda. Julia was flipping through the television channels, trying to find some sort of decent programming.

"She sure sleeps like a log, huh?" Julia laughed as she looked back at Yukiko.

"No, worse—She sleeps like her father," Toshiro answered.

"Looks like there's nothing on TV, kid," said Julia with a sigh of defeat, "Would you mind settling for MTV?"

"I guess not," Toshiro shrugged, "Hey, Julia, I was wondering…"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Remember when you told me about your new acting role? The kabuki presentation?"

"Uh-huh…"

"I was wondering if you'd mind someone working there, to help with the authenticity."

"But aren't you going home?" asked Julia.

"I… I really like it here…."

"What about Yukiko?"

"I…" Toshiro looked downward and sighed in exasperation, "I really, really like Yukiko… But it would only be a short time, right? I can always go back. I just feel like I've found a place where I belong, for the first time—Ever! I get fewer funny looks here over the way I dress than I do in Japan, or France!"

"Toshiro, it's a big decision that'll you'll have to talk over with your parents, but I have no problem with you living with me," Julia answered, "You just think it over, okay?"

"All right," Toshiro nodded.

Yukiko opened one eye briefly and looked over at Toshiro and Julia. So, he was leaving too, huh? Well, it was like her father had said—If you love someone, let them go. And maybe Toshiro taking a break would give him an opportunity to finally sort out several things that had been bothering him. The events of the past year had traumatized him, no matter how well he tried to hide it.

"Hey, what does 'MTV' stand for, anyway?" Toshiro asked.

"Music Television," Julia answered.

"Then how come I've never seen them play music?" Toshiro inquired.

Julia paused, "Um… Couldn't you ask me something simpler? Like where babies come from?"

"No, I had Yukiko explain that to me already," Toshiro answered. Yukiko gave a small-unseen smile; he was a brainless goof at times, but she would miss him if he left.

The Next Morning:

"Thanks, Julia. We'll see you around," Fujiko said with a smile as she stood in the young girl's doorway.

"Are you guys leaving yet?" Julia asked as she made eye contact with Toshiro briefly.

"Not for a few days," Fujiko answered, shaking her head, "But we'll be sure to visit before we leave! We'll see you later!"

"Bye!" Julia waved to the three, and then closed her door. Toshiro sighed heavily and Yukiko looked over at him with a sense of pity. He really did seem like he was in a better mood when he was in the city.

"Hey, what's up with you guys? You seem a little down for just having the holidays!" said Fujiko as she led them down the steps of the hotel and to her sports car.

"Just a tough decision I'm thinking about making…." Toshiro replied.

"Really? What is it? You can tell me—I can keep a secret," said Fujiko with a smile, "My sister and I were like that too when we were little. Boy, that makes me sound old though, doesn't it?" she laughed.

"I'll tell later," Toshiro answered as he climbed into the back seat with Yukiko.

Yukiko turned to him, and put a hand over his, "It's okay, no matter what choice you make. You won't hurt my feelings or anything. It's better than to have people away from you and have them happy. I know my mommy's away, but she's in a really good place."

"What's going on with you two, huh?" Fujiko asked again as she started her car up and pulled out of the hotel parking lot.

"Thanks," Toshiro looked downward at the black leather upholstery, "I think I know what I want to do. Let's just hope my dad understands…"

"I have a feeling he will. Now, if it was _my_ dad… Whoa," Yukiko laughed. She looked up out of the window of the car, and turned pale. Fujiko had stopped at a red light, giving Yukiko an opportunity to get a good look of the woman.

She was very pretty; long black hair done in a loose bun, a small frame, and well-defined Asian features. She was busy buying fresh fruit from the market, and too concentrated in this to notice Yukiko staring at her. Toshiro frowned at Yukiko's blank expression, and looked over his shoulder.

"You know her?" Toshiro asked.

"She looks like my mom," Yukiko whispered. Fujiko's eyes widened in surprise, and she slammed on the gas, running through the red light and causing a disturbance at the intersection. She heard the echo of the word 'bitch' as she careening down the New York street, and drove with her foot flooring the gas pedal all the way to the house.

"Fujiko? Are you all right?" Toshiro inquired.

"I'm fine. Let's get inside," Fujiko replied as she hopped out of her car and strode to the house. Toshiro followed a still-dazed Yukiko into the house, and walked up the stairs to his father and stepmother's room.

"I need to talk to you, Dad," Toshiro said in a low whisper as he closed the door behind himself.

Yukiko opened the door to her bedroom, and walked in. She stopped dead in her tracks; the room smelt just like her mother's perfume. Her fedora on her desk had been moved. Who had moved it? It couldn't possibly be… She slammed her door and fell onto her bed and began to cry loudly.

There was the sound of Italian shoes stomping down the hall moments later, and Jigen opened Yukiko's door, "Yukiko! What did I tell you about slamming doors in the—Yuki, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling like a complete cad for shouting as he saw his daughter crying on her bed. Jigen closed the door behind himself, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Hey, what happened? Did someone make fun of you again? Does Daddy have to go whack someone?"

"No," Yukiko sat up on her bed, and brushed her shoulder-length hair out of her face, "I thought I saw Mommy while we driving, and this room smells just like her perfume!"

Jigen drew back a little, shocked. Now what in the hell he was supposed to do? He couldn't tell her about the encounter before the night before; she wouldn't be able to handle it—He was barely able to handle it. His first thoughts are what his father would've done. He would've made Jigen laugh. But laughter was the last thing needed now. The old man had been good at making Jigen laugh, especially when he was in one of his crazier moods that had occurred in Jigen's teen years; the affects of syphilis slowly overtaking his father. 

"C'mere, Kid," Jigen called her over, and picked her up, and sat her on his lap, "You still miss her, huh? Me, too."

"Daddy, I love Ming, I really do—And I love Mom, too. I just—She's dead, but I thought I saw her! And Fujiko got scared when I said I thought I saw her, and she drove away, really fast. She ran three red lights, and had to outrun the cops one time! What's going on!?" Yukiko wept into her father's black suit jacket.

Another tough one that he would have trouble answering, "Yuki, I… Maybe she just gave you a sign, to say hello, or to wish you a Merry Christmas, you know?"

"I thought you didn't believe in ghosts," said Yukiko as she wiped some of her tears away.

"I, I…. I said I didn't believe in ghosts, but that doesn't mean I don't believe in people coming down to give signs. I—We're--Part Italian, Yuki—That's one of the most superstitious cultures there is. I know I usually don't believe things I can't see, but you see something with a sign—So I believe in signs. You get me?"

"Sort of," Yukiko answered, "So, it's like she was coming down from heaven to see how I was doing?"

"Yeah! Exactly—See, you must get your brains from her—Because you sure as hell don't get them from me," Jigen said, scruffing her hair a little, "See, if I had brains like you, I wouldn't always be getting my ass in hot water. If I had brains I wouldn't listen to Lupin as much as I do."

"You really think she's in heaven?"

"Well, where else do you think she is, Detroit!?" Jigen answered with a stiff laugh, "You're damn right she's up there. And she's watching over you, too. She's looking out for you and me, kid."

"And Ryo and Ming, too, right?" Yukiko said quickly.

"Sure! And even that Goddamn dog!"

"You know, I think she'd like Ming…"

"Yeah. She never really hung out with Ming's type, but they would've gotten along pretty well," Jigen answered nonchalantly, "Hey, she must've liked Ming if she picked her out to be your stepmom, right?"

"That, or she was pissed off at something you did and got you a punk for a wife," Yukiko countered.

"Smart ass," Jigen smirked, "Why don't you take a nap now? You're pretty tired."

"No, I'm not."

"Hey, if I say you're tired, you're tired. Now take a nap," Jigen removed her from his lap, and laid her back on the bed, "My legs are numb now! Did you eat too much holiday food or somethin'!?"

"Shut up. You're the one who's gained ten pounds since you quite smoking," Yukiko laughed. Jigen nodded, and exited her room. He let out a heavy sigh of relief as he shut her door, and leaned against it for a while in contemplation.

It was sure as hell one way to start off a New Year…


	37. Honky Cat

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin the Third—But Ari's an original J.L.D. character…

Hi,

I really like this chapter title, I mean, really like it… I haven't liked a title this much since _Bohemian Rhapsody_… It's from a song by Elton John. If you've ever heard it, you know the significance of it… It just started playing on the radio when I was writing this, as a matter of fact….. Thanks again for the reviews, everyone, and happy New Year. Hope everyone had a good holiday… I'm thinking up ideas of the next story as we speak, guys, but I still need help with a title…. Personally, I've never been great with titles…. At the rate I'm going, the kids will probably be teens by the time I end this story! Let's face it—Toshiro's two years away from being a teenager, and Ari and Fuji have got to be pushing three by now. I'm not real great with ages, either. I'm surprised I can even remember my own without the help of a calendar… Math is boggling… Well, enjoy the new chapter, guys! See ya around!

Chapter Thirty Seven

The Next Morning: Honky Cat

__

'One day you'll look

to see I've gone,

But tomorrow may rain,

so I'll follow the son'

--The Beatles, _'I'll Follow the Sun'_

Toshiro opened the screen door of his father's training area, and peaked in. Goemon was there, meditating quietly. Toshiro sighed heavily, and stepped into the wooden-floored training area, being sure to remove his shoes before he entered. He seated himself across from Goemon, and bowed downward to him before speaking.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Toshiro said in a low voice as he rose from the floor and then rested on his knees, "I can't blame you. I'm happy here, really—But Julia needs protection. Protection from that Cabe jerk. Plus, I like it here… People don't think it's weird that I wear a dress." Goemon glanced upward at him sharply, "_I _know it's a gi, but kids think I'm Yukiko's sister."

Goemon remained quiet a few moments before speaking, "There once was a samurai… Way back, in the days of ancient Japan, in the days of Lords… He protected those he cared for, and stole from the greedy warlords. He gave the money he stole and justly gave it to the Japanese peasants."

"What happened to him?" Toshiro asked in a whisper.

"He was taken captive and killed," Goemon added regretfully, "But he died with great honor, and his legacy still lives on today. I think you can figure out what happened to his family…"

"They went on, and kept his name alive through the generations…"

"Yes. Through grandfather, through me, through you… He doesn't seem like it, but at one point, your grandfather was a great fighter. He helped out the needy in Vietnam, you know. He also came back from Vietnam nutty as a fruitcake. He never said why…"

"So, I can spend three months in New York?" Toshiro asked excitedly. Goemon nodded in response, and Toshiro ran towards him, and embraced him with such a force that Goemon nearly fell over, "Arigato, Papa…" Toshiro whispered.

Later, the Living Room:

"YOU TOLD HIM HE COULD DO _WHAT_!?" Goemon's mother shouted through the telephone receiver.

"Mother, I—" Goemon started.

"DON'T you say a **WORD**! Now, you listen to me, Goemon Ishikawa, you're going to stop this and--"

There was suddenly a shot, and the telephone went dead. Goemon looked down at the slain telephone unit; a bullet lodged in it. He turned to Jigen, who had been lying on the living room couch, and hung up the phone, "I suppose it's a mercy killing…."

"If you want to look at it that way. Your mom's yelling was just disturbing my nap," Jigen responded, laying his hat over his eyes and relaxing on the couch, "So, you're letting the kid outta your sight for a few months, eh? You think that's a really wise thing to do?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't it be?" Goemon inquired.

"I guess you're right… I mean, I grew up in New York, and I turned out okay," Jigen shrugged.

Goemon paused, "Perhaps I should reconsider…"

"Nah, the kid'll be okay!" Jigen laughed, "Don't worry about it! You see, you should just take a hint from me—Just relax and go with it…"

Suddenly, there was the sound of a child crying, and Jigen jumped to attention, "Ryo!" he yelled, and tumbled off of the couch, "I'm coming!" he called, and was gone from the living room in mere seconds.

"I know they have a word for a person like him—I just don't think they've invented it, yet…" Goemon muttered to himself as he looked downward at the deceased phone. He seated himself on the couch, and closed his eyes. He had an acupuncture appointment at twelve, he remembered. Hopefully no one would try to kill him during the course of it. He then heard the sound of feet shuffling behind him, and put a thumb to the handle of his blade.

"Relax, it's just me," Amaya sighed, and walked around to the front of the couch and seated herself closely next to Goemon, "You're upset. I can understand why… It's nothing you did, though. It's nothing I did, either."

"He's so much like me…" Goemon whispered.

"That's why you're frightened?"

"Hm…"

"Don't worry, Goemon. I hate to say this, but you should take a hint from Jigen…" said Amaya with a smirk.

Jigen burst through the playroom door, holding Ryo in one hand and balancing a telephone between his shoulder and chin, "Yeah, I think it's a fever, Doc. It's 98.7 F. What. That's normal? Are you sure—It seems kinda high… Well, okay… But if she's sick I'm going to come to your house, rip you out of bed, and shoot off your kneecaps!" Jigen hung up the phone, and Ryo began to wail again, "Shh, shh…. C'mon. C'mon, Ryo…"

"Uh… Do you think you can schedule the acupuncture appointment for two?" Amaya asked Goemon.

"Certainly," Goemon replied, and left to make an appointment for two. Jigen was still trying stop Ryo's crying, and he sat down on the couch.

"May I see her?" asked Amaya, holding her arms out.

"Sure, sure… Just try to stop her crying…" Jigen said as he handed Ryo off to Amaya.

"That hair of hers is going to give her trouble," Amaya laughed as she ran her fingers through Ryo's thick black hair.

"Nothing pomade can't fix," Jigen replied, "If not, Maria cuts hair like a pro. She's a hairstylist…. Runs a barbershop in Philly."

"You're going to commute from Chicago to Philadelphia?" Amaya smirked.

"So you heard, eh? My family basically owns Cicero, so I had no problem finding a place."

"Yuki won't fit in with the Italian princesses. She's a tomboy. I haven't seen her in a dress for months," Amaya warned as she cradled Ryo. The baby's crying had lowered, and she was gurgling out nonsense, "Plus, she's not even full-blood—"

"My family is equal opportunity," Jigen answered, "And if anyone says anything to her, I'll shoot them."

"You can't protect her from everything… She's going to get in trouble, and she's going to get hurt."

"Yeah, but I can try my best," Jigen answered, "I'll go lay Ryo down again…" Amaya nodded, and passed her off to her father. Ryo's eyes opened slightly, and she began to cry again as she saw who was holding her, "She hates me. She knows it's my fault her hair is screwed up. My kid hates me and she's going to have screwed up hair. Friggin' terrific… Daddy's sorry you have screwed up hair, but at least you didn't get his nose!" Jigen yelled to Ryo over her crying.

Amaya laughed, and decided to go on the computer for a little while. She seated herself at her computer on the coffee table of the living room, and began to go through files, "Humm… I haven't cracked into the stock market in a while, and I have been abusing my rainy-day fund lately…" she noted, opening up a folder and watching the figures across the screen, "Oh, not good… I better sell those shares… Yes, and I'll buy you, and you, and—Lord I love my job…"

Across Town, a Regional Hospital:

"You must be the father!" said a nurse cheerily to Zenigata, who sat waiting in a sterile waiting room. Around him sat expectant couples, some already with young children. Young and very annoying children, "Zenigata, right?"

"Uh… Yes…" Zenigata responded, setting down his magazine and rising.

"Well, if you'll come this way," said the nurse.

"I've been visiting hospitals more and more often as the years go by… I guess that's what happens when you get older," Zenigata muttered.

"Your daughter is right in here, Sir," said the nurse, stopping by a tan-colored door.

"I'm having a girl?" asked Zenigata in awe.

"Uh…. The blonde woman—"

"You mean my wife?"

"Oh," the nurse blinked a few times in surprise, "I—I thought…"

"You should work on your thinking…" Zenigata said through gritted teeth as he entered the room. He slammed the door behind himself and looked stormily at Natasha.

"What happened to you? Some kid puke on your shoes?" Natasha asked with one raised eyebrow.

"Do I look like I could be your father?"

"As disturbing as that question is, no… I don't look anything like a Japanese person. I barely pass for Middle-Eastern," Natasha replied, "Did she think?…."

"You bet," Zenigata answered darkly, "I'd expect that sort of thing to happen to that bearded-bozo, but not me!"

"Well, I'm sorry I've kept up my looks," Natasha laughed and hopped off the table, "We can go after we pay, then you won't have to deal with them anymore, okay? I'll buy us some cheeseburgers…"

"Those aren't exactly kosher…"

"I don't care. I want a cheeseburger, dammit," Natasha replied as she picked up her purse.

"Hey. Girl or boy?" Zenigata inquired.

"You want to know?" Natasha pulled out an ultrasound from her purse, "Take a look."

Zenigata took the ultrasound, and "It looks like a…. A…. What the hell am I looking at?"

"Well, you have it upside down, first of all," Natasha chuckled, "But, if you look this way, you'll see that this is a picture of Lupin and Amaya's little brother."

"A boy? Never raised a boy…"

"Maybe he'll be just like his big brother Lupin," Natasha laughed.

"Like HELL I'll let OUR CHILD end up like that no-good WEASEL you insist on calling MY SON!!" Zenigata screamed. All in the waiting room stopped, and stared at the two.

"Tee hee… Come on, Koichi…" Natasha gripped onto his arm tightly, paid, and quickly exited the hospital, "I can't believe you sometimes…" Natasha hissed as she got into her car along with Zenigata.

Back at the House, Later That Night:

Julia was waiting on her Vespa while Amaya made sure Toshiro had everything in his backpack. His three birds had been taken to Julia's home earlier that day, and were now eagerly awaiting his return.

"Have fun, okay?" Amaya whispered to him as she embraced him.

"I will, Mom," Toshiro answered. Amaya smiled at being called this name, and let go of her tight hold.

"I'll miss you too, okay?" Yukiko said as she embraced him, "Here," she stood back, and removed a chain she wore from around her neck, "Here. It's so you have to come back, so you can give this to me," she offered him the necklace with her mother's ring on it. Lupin shuddered inwardly; it was the ring with the alchemy formula. He decided to let it go rather than make a scene, however. He would make a scene later, by himself.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Toshiro wondered out loud.

"Sure," Yukiko shrugged, "Why not?"

"Well, in that case, you can hold onto this for me," he removed his dagger from his gi, and passed it to her, "I wouldn't recommend cutting your hair with it again."

"Don't worry—It's almost grown back! And I have no intention of cutting it that short again!" Yukiko answered, "I'll just stay clear of your dad's blade, from now on! And if we start dating, you'll have to stay clear of my dad's gun!"

"Dating?" Goemon and Jigen choked in response. Each looked at one another in with a sense of dread.

"American blood… In my family…" Goemon said to himself.

"That hick… Related to me…" Jigen said to himself.

"If it's one thing I'll avoid, it's your driving," Toshiro answered, "I'll see you later, Yukiko!"

"Toshiro, wait," Goemon stepped forward, and leaned downward to Toshiro, "I wanted to give you something as well. This is a dangerous city you'll be staying in, you know… I had this made back in Japan, and I was going to give it to you when you turned thirteen. But you're old enough, I think." He revealed a wooden sheath from behind him, and passed it to Toshiro.

Toshiro was speechless as he pulled out the simple sword from its sheath, and read the saying carved in Japanese on the blade out loud with a tone of confusion in his voice, "Never forget where you came from, love… Your _brother_?"

"We'll fix it when you get back," Goemon coughed uncomfortably.

"Thank you," Toshiro embraced his obviously surprised father, and then climbed onto the back of the Vespa.

"You ready, kid?" Julia asked as she looked back him once.

"Not really, but, let's go," Toshiro answered. Julia smiled, started the vehicle, and tore down the pavement of the house.

"Bye, Toshiro! Good luck! Make your Uncle Lupin proud and steal something good!" Lupin shouted.

"Don't give him any ideas," Goemon growled, whacking Lupin on the back of the head with Zantetsu's sheath.

"Bye, Toshiro! I won't get married or anything while you're gone!" Yukiko shouted out to her friend.

"Married!?" a shocked Jigen repeated, "What the hell did you two do, exactly?"

"Get a grip, Dad," Yukiko laughed, and nudged him.

Later that Night, on an Airplane:

"Are you crying?" Amaya asked sympathetically as she sat next to Goemon on the airliner.

"No," Goemon answered as he looked downward at the ever vanishing New York skyline, "I don't cry easily…"

"It's only a little while… Like sending a child off to summer camp. He'll be fine! He has my e-mail address, and a laptop! I'll teach you how to use a computer when we get home—You'll be able to talk to him whenever you want, without the long-distance charges!"

"I felt like we were only getting to know one another," Goemon said after a long pause.

"Come on, he'll be all right! You're going to have to let go sometime, Goemon-chan," Amaya said, peering over Goemon and looking at the skyline.

"Good luck, Toshiro," Goemon said to himself.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so depressed!" Ming whispered sadly to Jigen.

"Aw, he gets like that. Lupin can get weepy, too," Jigen answered.

"And you don't?" Ming asked.

"No!" Jigen answered with a laugh, "I'm not one for the whole 'crying' thing…"

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, if you get your headsets out, the in-flight movie today will be showing _The Road to Perdition_," said the static voice over the intercom.

Jigen paled, "I—I've got to use the bathroom… I'll be right back…." He stuttered, and made his way down the aisle to the bathroom.

Later that Night, Julia's Hotel:

"Are you sure this is where she is, Cabe?" one of the two lackeys Julia's ex-agent had brought along in order to assist with breaking her legs.

"Positive. It's trashy enough to fit the bitch," Cabe answered as he took out a copy of a key he had made. He opened the door, and walked into the darkened room. There was a blue light coming from a opened window, and a moving figure could be seen sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. The figure looked to be holding a pole in one hand, as well.

"That her?" the other lackey whispered.

"Nah… Too damn short…" Cabe answered.

"Who is that, then?" asked one lackey.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out pretty damn quick," Cabe raised his baseball bat over the cross-legged figure, and went to swing. There was a flash of metallic light, and the bat fell down in two pieces.

The figure rose, and could not be over four feet, "I've been expecting you, gentlemen…" said the sword-wielding boy in the Japanese gi.

"It's that friggin' kid!" Cabe yelped.

"Let's get outta here…" said one lackey as he took a step back towards the door. The other nodded, and began to back out as well.

"I ain't afraid of no little brat with a blade!" Cabe snapped, and swung at Toshiro with the half of the bat he still held onto. Toshiro ducked, and kicked out Cabe's legs from beneath him. Cabe fell to the ground, and the two lackeys exited, leaving Cabe to deal with the young devil.

Toshiro pushed the sharp tip of his blade against Cabe's thin neck, and spoke to him in a deep hiss of a voice, "Leave. Never come back. Or I'll kill you next time…" Cabe rose from the floor, and ran out quickly. Toshiro sheathed his sword, and sat back down on the ground.

Julia came out moments later, still shaken, "He'll be back…"

"Don't worry—This blade doesn't get dull. If he has the time, so do I," Toshiro answered. He rose and walked towards Julia, "I hope he doesn't come back for a while, though…"

"Okay, kiddo, I'll get you some ice cream, okay? I like ice cream when my nerves are rattled," Julia said nervously with a smirk as she walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Toshiro said in true sympathy.

"It's all right. I've seen scarier," Julia laughed, "Hey, do you think you could teach me how to use one of those?"

"Use what?"

"A sword."

"I'm not that good…"

"They say helping someone learn a trade helps you to know that trade better," Julia added as she removed two cheap plastic bowls from a cabinet. She took out a gallon of ice cream from the small freezer, and began to scoop the ice cream out with a spoon, "Goemon told me to make sure you keep up on your studying while you're here. It's not a vacation, he said."

"He would say that," Toshiro laughed.

"Yeah, he's not much for personality, but he sure is cute," Julia said with a smile, "Lupin's a piece of work, too. And the hat guy isn't bad, either. Smells like gin, though. I can really see what Fujiko, Amaya, and Ming saw in them… That police officer and the Jewish girl—Wow… That's a weird pair. I like them, though. And his daughter doesn't look like him! But you look just like your dad. I wonder what your mom looked like."

"You and me both," Toshiro muttered as he took his bowl of ice cream.

Early the Next Morning, the French Hideout:

"Jigen, are you sure you're all right?" Lupin asked as he turned to the depressed-looking gunman.

"It's a new medication I'm on, okay!?" Jigen snapped irritably.

"Estrogen?" Lupin asked.

Jigen growled and reached across the car, and grabbed Lupin by the collar of his shirt. He let go of Lupin after a few moments frustration, however, and continued looking out the window. The two had gone off on what Lupin had called a 'special mission', and had kept it a secret from the irritable gunman.

"If it were a normal person, I'd be saying 'it's okay to cry'. But the thought of seeing you cry is just scary…" Lupin said, "You're not normal…"

"Where are we going?" Jigen asked.

"You'll see…" Lupin answered. They continued driving, until the car came to a complete stop in a large well-shaded parking lot.

"A hospital? What are we doing here?" Jigen wondered out loud.

"You have an appointment in half an hour," Lupin answered as he got out of his car and looked upward at the tall structure, "And if you don't come, I'm going to shoot you, so you'll _have_ to go to the hospital," Lupin warned him. Jigen, knowing Lupin to be good on his word, exited the car, and begrudgingly trudged into the hospital.

"I hate hospitals," Jigen grumbled, "I don't need to go… I need to get back to work…"

"You're going blind from a cataract," Lupin said sternly. Jigen stopped dead, and looked over at Lupin questioningly, "You can't hide anything from your best friend, Jigen. You know I'll find out one way or another. I'm doing this because you're a valuable asset to the team."

"That and the fact you care," Jigen smirked wryly. The two friends shared a few moments of silence, and Jigen began to walk towards the optical surgery unit of the hospital, "I'll play, Lupin."

"Good. I'm glad I didn't have to waste the bullet to shoot you," Lupin said with a laugh. The duo walked up to receptionist's desk, and a nurse led Jigen to the operating room. It was a simple procedure—Ten minutes, at the most, he had been reassured. Lupin was allowed to go in with Jigen and the doctor. The doctor exited the room to retrieve a file, leaving the two alone.

"It's okay if you're afraid, Jigen," Lupin said as he looked over at his obviously unnerved friend, "This is worse than anything you've faced before, really, because you can't see it coming…"

"I don't want to go blind, Lupin," Jigen said quietly.

"Then I'll make sure you won't," Lupin answered, "You're too valuable an asset—And too valuable a friend… But if you tell anyone that, I'll shoot you."

"Uh… Thanks… Yeah… If everyone starts thinking we're going soft—They'll walk all over us!"

"Our wives and kids already walk all over us…" Lupin sighed.

"Yours might—Not mine," Jigen said with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah friggin' right. Anyone who sees you with your family knows that you're a pushover—Especially with Ming!"

"Hey, I can put my foot down when needed!"

"Oh, can we please keep the puppy, Honey?" Lupin said in a sweet tone, "Can I please have a little brother, Daddy?"

"Shut the hell up…."

"I hope for your sake you finally get a boy," Lupin said with a smug smirk, "But, hey, no one can say you're not a ladies' man, huh?"

"I wish that friggin' doctor would come back already…" Jigen grumbled, "You're a doormat, too, ya know. I can only hope Fujiko talks you into a vasectomy!"

"Don't even _joke_ about that!!" Lupin shrieked in horror.

Jigen laughed, "Glad to see we're even now…" The door of the room opened, and the doctor walked back in. He carried with him a thick folder; Jigen's medical record. All of the members of the group had thick medical files. At one point, Goemon had had the lengthiest one, but that was years ago. Now all were about even.

"Okay, Mr. Jigen… If you'll turn this way…" said the doctor as he seated himself across from Jigen.

Back at the House:

Fujiko found Yukiko sitting by the lake behind the house, on a boulder under a tree. Yukiko was quietly studying her English lessons, and looked up at Fujiko as the female thief approached her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing," Yukiko replied as she looked back down at her book.

"Amaya, Ming, and I found an interesting little job in this museum called the Louvre… We need a kid to help us, though…. What do you say—Girl's heist out?" Fujiko asked hopefully.

Yukiko looked up happily, "You mean it?"

"Yeah," Fujiko nodded, "It'll get your mind off of him for a little while. It must be nice to still be at that age where you don't think all men are scum…"

"When do I start thinking that?" Yukiko asked.

"How old are you know? Ten, eleven? At any rate, give it three months," Fujiko answered as she led Yukiko into the house.

"I won't think my dad's scum, will I?" asked Yukiko.

"That's at least not for two more years," Fujiko answered as she walked into the kitchen, where she found Ming and Amaya going over a three-dimensional map of the Louvre that Amaya had constructed on the plane, "How's it looking, girls?"

"All's a go, captain," Ming answered with a salute.

"A gun woman, the ringleader, and a samurai… Yeah, this all looks pretty familiar…" Yukiko said to herself.

"We're going out!" Ming called to Goemon, "Have fun with the kids!"

Goemon snapped to attention, "Me? Alone with the children?" He quickly rose from the floor, and stumbled out to the group, "Where are Zenigata and Natasha?"

"Picking out baby furniture," Fujiko answered, "I never thought I'd see Pops so happy!"

"What about Lupin and Jigen?" Goemon asked with a little less hope in his voice.

"Out on some errand…" Ming replied.

"Left you behind, huh?" Yukiko sighed sympathetically.

"They've been doing that an awful lot lately," Goemon muttered, "What about you, Yuki?"

"I'm helping them out," Yukiko answered.

"You'll be fine, Goemon!" Amaya said, "Martha's here if anything goes wrong… You can send the dog out for help if anything happens."

"I—All right," Goemon nodded, and looked back at the playpen with the four young children. From the toddlers Fuji and Ari to the now toddling Ryo to the crawling Heiji. He watched helplessly as the four ladies left, and looked back down at the children and Martha, who know joined them.

"Well…" he looked out down at the children, and watched as the once-sleeping Fuji opened her eyes and looked back up at Goemon. He smiled briefly at her, and she began to wail, "All right… So maybe I _do_ frighten children when I smile…" he muttered to himself, "Figures Fujiko, Jr. would start crying first…" He picked Fuji up and found a bottle in the refrigerator and fed it to her while he walked around the living room.

"This isn't the man's job where I'm from…" Goemon grumbled, "I'm supposed to be the one out there fighting…" he looked down at Fuji, "I'm not a chauvinist; so don't look at me like that. It's a fact. Ever since all of the children came along I've been the nursemaid whenever needed. Jigen and Lupin constantly run off without me; and Lord know where the others go… I'm the nursery bitch…"


	38. Breaking up is Hard to Do

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin—But I do have a cremated dog whose urn I keep placed with a doll collection (long story).

Hey!

Sorry this chapter took so very long to post—I've just had a busy, busy, busy week. Glad everyone liked the last chapter, and I'm prepping to the third series as we speak. I actually have some drawings of the characters, but no scanner… Damn it all…. (shakes fist in frustration)… I even think I have the title ready! I have to sit back a moment and wonder though exactly how long I'll be writing it…. I wonder if I'm the only one who realizes I've been writing this series for over six months… Oh, well—I enjoy every bit of it. And I hope you all do, too. People reading and responding positively and critically has been what's kept this story running.

P.S.: Do you think that Ming should have another girl, or should Jigen get another boy in the family? I'm really honestly split over this. I'd like to hear opinions.

Chapter 38

That Night: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

__

'Good day sunshine,

Good day sunshine,

Good day sunshine—

I need to laugh,

And when the sun is out—

I've got something I can laugh about'

--The Beatles, _'Good Day Sunshine'_

The Louvre Museum:

Amaya had had Yukiko go through the air vents to place cameras as well as a grappling device right over the said statue Fujiko had planned on stealing. Ming had made a wonderful anti-social repairwoman, and made herself unapproachable to the guests and others while she worked simply by leering at them. Yukiko crawled out of a small space that led out to the roof of the museum, and the sore girl hobbled to where Amaya sat. Amaya watched on several pages as Ming and Fujiko went to work stealing the stature. At the click of a mouse button, all of the cameras as well as the security system had been shut off. Two guards out front had meant with a seductive Fujiko, who led them over to a secluded area, where Ming had proceeded to knock them unconscious with a simple metal baseball bat.

The statue was a strange one. It was a new fixture—I statue of an angelic woman. On temporary loan from Rome, and on permanent loan from Paris. Fujiko gave at signal up to Amaya, and Amaya nodded, and pushed another key, The grappling device fell a great length from the open area over the statue, and clipped on. Fujiko gave a thumbs up signal. Amaya stopped, and waited. She and Yukiko watched as Ming and Fujiko fastened the statue, and Ming gave another signal to Amaya. Amaya began to reel it up slowly. Fujiko motioned for her to stop, and Amaya immediately did so.

Ming retrieved a plain wooden roller that had been laying at the side, and kicked it under the statue. When the shadow of it aligned with an X marked in tape on the roller, Fujiko gave another signal. Amaya slowly reeled the statue back down onto the roller. Fujiko and Ming unhooked it, and sent the grappling device back up to Amaya. Yukiko went back into the air vents to retrieve the grappler. Amaya watched as Fujiko and Ming fastened the statue to the roller, and then changed into the outfits of two conservative archaeologists. Amaya herself changed into the garb of a typical Parisian woman, and watched as Yukiko crawled out with the grappler. They packed Amaya's equipment together, and went down a rope to the car, where Fujiko and Ming were loading the statue.

Together the four got it loaded and set off for the house in their car, "Well, that was a great heist if I do say so, ladies… and Ming…" said Fujiko. Ming, who was driving the car, looked at Fujiko severely a moment, and then turned her attention to the road.

"Hey, what's the blinky thing on the statue?" asked Yukiko.

"Blinky thing?" all three women repeated. Amaya reached over, and pulled off a microchip. There was the sound of sirens moments later.

"Uh-oh," Ming floored the gas, and made a sharp left turn. This sent the other three unsuspecting thieves onto the ground, "Relax, I did this all the time in Hong Kong!" Ming reassured them as she dove into a black underground tunnel.

"Who taught you how to drive!?" Amaya demanded as she climbed back into her seat, "I'm driving! Fujiko—Move over!" Amaya demanded. Fujiko climbed into the back of the car, and began to shoot at the tires of the police cars. Yukiko followed soon afterward with her own shooting, and Amaya took control of the car, "Where are we!?" Amaya shouted over the yelling.

"Make a right!" Ming called. Amaya gave a hard turn, briefly spun out of control, but then managed to fall back onto the road, "Left!" Ming shouted. Amaya fishtailed around a corner, losing several police cars in the process.

By the time they made it home, Amaya had worn out the brakes and tires, and the guns of Yukiko and Fujiko disabled all the police.

Fujiko leaned back in her seat, and breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, that went well, huh, guys?"

"Shuddup, Lupin…" Ming grumbled as she tumbled out of the car. Amaya stumbled out as well and cut the statue out in one swoop after regaining her equilibrium.

"Come on, Jigen, where's your sense of humor?" Fujiko chuckled as she grabbed hold of part of the statue, "Yuki, get the roller." Yukiko nodded, and retrieved the roller. The four aching girls then rolled it up to the house, and Fujiko tiredly turned the key to the house.

Zenigata was in the kitchen when he heard the door open. He poked his head out of the kitchen door as he heard the four arguing, and let out a shrill yelp, "Hi, Daddy…" Amaya said as she helped to move the statue into the living room.

"I'm not seeing this! I'm not seeing this!" Zenigata yelled frantically.

"It's all a bad dream, Daddy," Amaya said.

"That's right…" Zenigata nodded, "I need a nap…"

"Yes you do. Go take a nap, Dad…"

"Yeah. I think I'll go lay down…" Zenigata nodded and trudged up the stairs to one of the guest rooms.

"Well, I think she'll be safe for the night in here… Besides, it's good having an angel to watch after us…" Fujiko said with a haughty smile as she looked over her catch with the other three.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm hittin' the sack…" Ming yawned.

"Yeah, I'm hitting the mat…" Amaya added, "Good night, guys," Amaya waved tiredly as she followed Ming up the stairs.

"You get to bed, too, Yukiko," said Fujiko, glancing down at the little girl. Yukiko groaned, and trudged up the stairs, "And brush your teeth!" Fujiko added as Yukiko was almost up the stairway into her room.

"I know, Fujiko…" Yukiko moaned, disappearing into her bedroom.

Fujiko sat back on the back of a couch across from the angel, and stared at it a long time. She found a tie on the coffee table, and strung it around the angel's neck. She soon added a fedora, a cigar in her partially-opened mouth, a bottle of booze in one of her semi- outstretched hands, and a gun in the other,"I think I know what Jigen's guardian angel looks like, now…" she mused to herself. 

Fujiko laughed lightly, and then walked over to the playroom, where she heard a video blaring. The lights were on, and the television was playing an obnoxiously bright children's program. The four babies were sleeping in the playpen, and Goemon had fallen asleep on the couch.

Fujiko turned off the lights of the room, and retrieved a blanket from a white cabinet, and draped it over the samurai, "Guess we finally found something that wore you out, Goemon," Fujiko laughed. She bent down to pick up Ari, but he tugged away from her when she tried. Fujiko sighed in defeat; no wonder they were all sleeping in the crib. The Lupin gang refused to separate.

She walked up the stairs to her room, where Lupin had fallen asleep at his desk again. Didn't anyone know how to use the bed anymore? Fujiko changed for bed, and lied down to sleep. She knew better to than to disturb a naturally jumpy person from sleeping.

Downstairs, Later:

"I forgot my gun," Jigen bolted up suddenly from his sleep, "Jesus, if one of those kids find it!" After a few unsuccessful attempts to wake Ming up, he decided he would go down to retrieve the gun himself. Jigen snapped his cane into place, and began the slow and cautious walk down the stairs. He came to a dead halt in the living room as he felt a gun barrel against his temple. Jigen came to a dead halt, and stood straight up.

"Okay, buddy… I'm giving you three seconds to put the gun down before I blow you away," Jigen said in a hoarse whisper, "One…. C'mon, you've gotta have a family—Think about them! Two… Okay…. You asked for it… Three!" he quickly drew a gun that he tucked away in his bathrobe and shot. He was confused by the sound of breaking plaster that followed the shot.

Everyone in the house heard the blast. Goemon, the only adult downstairs, quickly ran out of the children's room, and switched on a light. He found Jigen there, standing over the ruins of what looked to have been a statue at one time.

"Uh-oh…" Jigen muttered as he looked down at the rubble.

"Sonnufabitch," Amaya gasped, and put a hand to her mouth as she surveyed the scene.

"Jigen! You dumb bastard!" Ming shrieked.

"Dad! Oh my God! What'd you DO!?" Yukiko yelped.

"What the hell did I miss?" Lupin inquired.

"I thought he was a gunman!" Jigen protested, "Someone sick freak put a gun in his hand!"

"I did that as a joke!" Fujiko moaned in response, and buried her face in her hands as an act of frustration, "I don't believe it… All of that work, and he shoots it!"

"Sorry," Jigen muttered, placing his gun back in his holster.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea how much that worth!?" Fujiko snapped irritatedly.

"Nah, gimme an idea," Jigen retorted.

"Ming, I'm going to kick your husband's ass in about five seconds…" said Fujiko.

"Have fun," Ming snorted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Whose side are you on!?" Jigen yelled to Ming, "Having a gun out where the blind guy can run into it isn't a smart thing to do!"

"We didn't think you'd be out this time of night!" Ming retorted. As the group continued to bicker, something in the rubble caught Lupin's eye, and he walked down to meet it. He shuffled through the 'statue', which proved itself to be cheap plaster.

"It's fake," he said to himself calmly with a hint of amusement. All in the room stopped dead, and looked back at Lupin.

"What?" Fujiko asked.

"It's plaster…" Lupin mused, and rose, "Very thick plaster, at that… It's a good copy, by far…"

"What was it doing in a museum!?" Ming asked.

"Because it was meant to hide something…. And there was a time when only one man would've been able to steal this statue…" Lupin responded.

"Let me guess…" Fujiko put her hands on her hips, and joined Lupin. She glanced over his shoulder, and studied the golden medallion he now held. It was designed intricately, in a decidedly Middle-Eastern pattern. Around it was a saying inscribed in a language that seemed almost eerily familiar, "What does it say, Lupin?"

"Not a clue," Lupin shrugged, "But I know someone who would…" he smirked.

Later:

"I am where the sun shines through the darkness of Jerusalem," Natasha read, "Lord, this is an ancient coin! It looks Babylonian, but it's inscribed in old Hebrew! And by old, I mean, _old_!"

"Like Zenigata old?" Lupin smirked.

"Shut your thieving hole," Zenigata snapped in response, "I still have no idea why you're agreeing to help him, Natasha…"

Because he'd tell you about the time I slept with him, Natasha nearly thought aloud with a cringe, "Well, he's family. Besides, he'd find out, anyway. Why try to avoid the inevitable?"

"Do you have any idea about what the story behind it is?" asked Lupin curiously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I heard about it briefly, while I was still in the Israeli military… Supposed to hold some kind of religious text unmeant for the eyes of mortals," Natasha answered, setting the gold coin down, "Some say it's the lost book of the Torah, others say it's a scroll of the ancestry of Christ, and some say it's actually the Arc of the Covenant. No one was absolutely sure, and I heard all sorts of things in the regiment."

"And my Grandpa found the key to it," Lupin added, "Huh…. Wonder what kept the old man from taking it… Because that man was well above mortality…"

"Religious reasons?" Jigen inquired.

Lupin snorted, "You believe what you want… But Gramps's career wasn't exactly based on saintliness, or that's at least what people like to think."

"Arsene Lupin was just a poor misunderstood thief, huh?" Ming smirked.

"Yeah, and my grandpa was a misunderstood businessman," Jigen muttered.

"What are you planning to do with it, Lupin?" asked Goemon.

"I'm planning to return it to its home—And nab whatever my grandfather could… There had to be some good reason why my family didn't take it…."

"Well, we can all figure out why Lupin, Jr., didn't take it…" Jigen said.

"Too drunk most of the time," Goemon added.

"Hm," Lupin cringed a little, and then returned to his work, "We'll have to find where the sun shines in the darkness of Jerusalem… And hire a babysitter…"

"I'll stay. I'll be damned if I'm going along with your game," Zenigata snapped.

"Oh, but I was hoping you could meet my family, Koichi," said Natasha, putting a hand on his arm and smiling hopefully.

"If Toshiro were here, I could let him and Yukiko do it, but…" Lupin trailed off.

"But he's not," Yukiko finished, "Besides, you guys need me, too."

"Who could we call, then?" Jigen wondered out loud.

"Well…" Lupin took a sharp sigh, "There are two people I can think of…"

"Really? Who?" Fujiko inquired, and watched as Lupin strode over to the phone and began to dial.

"Hello? Oh, hi, Collin," Lupin looked over his shoulder uncomfortably at the disbelieving others.

"Oh, he's not serious…" said Ming flatly.

"He is," Jigen added. Goemon lunged forward, and sliced through the chord of the phone. Lupin quickly dodged out of the way and then looked down at the swinging phone chord.

"They'll be over at three," Lupin said in an obviously annoyed tone. Jigen had just shot through a phone, and Goemon now sliced through one like it was a sheet of paper. He was buying more phones in one week than he had bothered to buy in his lifetime. He tossed the phone aside, and glared at Goemon before he continued, "I'd like everyone to get some rest before we head out. We'll be on the plane by four, guys, looking for that light…"

"I can't believe this," Zenigata said to himself, "And after I was honored for your capture…"

"Does this mean Zenigata's a thief?" asked Yukiko.

"I most certainly AM NOT!" Zenigata yelled in livid response.

"Nah, honey, he's what the law likes to call an accomplice to crime," Lupin responded.

"Why I oughta—" Zenigata lunged for Lupin, but the French thief quickly stepped left, causing Zenigata to tumble into a nearby end table.

"Blood pressure, old man," Lupin warned. 

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I've had my fill of close calls for tonight. I'm hitting the sack," said Jigen, pointing over his shoulder to the stairway.

"Yeah, I'll go, too," Ming nodded, and followed him up the stairs to their room, "Well, I guess I have to thank you for shooting up that statue… We would've been killed for trying to sell it. And that coin! I can't even imagine what's in there! Whatever it is, we'll probably be able to sell it to the Vatican for beaucoup bucks!"

"Why do you constantly remind me of a makeup-wearing Chinese Lupin?" Jigen inquired, "I thought men were supposed to marry women like their mothers… I mean, you two act so alike you could almost be relatives! You even have his groping habits…." Jigen added in annoyance.

"Hey, I thought you liked that," Ming said, nudging him in the shoulder.

"Yeah—But not in front of my mother," Jigen replied, "And not in front of my camera-crazy sister, either!" he added.

Downstairs:

Fujiko had taken Ari and Fuji up into their room, and Goemon and Amaya had also vanished with Heiji. Yukiko also carried Ryo up to her crib. Zenigata had quietly slunk away, still brooding over the thought of actually knowing about a heist, but being able to do little about it. Lupin and Natasha were the only ones left in the living room now—Along with Martha, who laid down at Lupin's feet.

"You know, you don't have to help me," said Lupin, "I know why you feel like you have to do it, but don't worry—I won't tell Pops. I think in all seriousness he'd friggin' kill me."

"You're positive?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded.

"Well… It's too late now, anyway. Plus I don't want you guys getting killed over there. It'd really upset both Koichi and myself. You're all like a family to us."

"Uh-huh. To tell you the truth, I'm a little on edge at the thought of going there, considering I'd be traveling with two pregnant women, a kid, and a blind guy, amongst other psychos… But it's just weird that my grandfather never came back for the treasure. Did he forget about it—"

"Or did he find it and something about it scared him so badly that he hid the key to it away," Natasha finished.

"My grandfather didn't get scared," Lupin snapped, "That's the difference between him and my dad!"

"What about you?" asked Natasha, "It's a little arrogant to say you've never been scared. When Remy was going to kill Fujiko, you were scared."

"Whenever Jigen cooks, I'm scared," Lupin retorted, "And for what it's worth, I'm good at being arrogant."

Natasha smirked, "I can see why Koichi refers to you as that 'Dear Little Pain in My Ass'."

"Yeah, but did he really have to sign his Christmas card to me with that?" asked Lupin. Natasha shook her head, and rose from the leather couch, and begin to walk towards her bedroom.

"Back to Jerusalem…" Natasha mused to herself, "And it took me how long to get out?"

Lupin had overheard Natasha, and found this comment amusing. How long they all had run from their pasts, only to have them catch up to them in the end? It was inevitable that it would come back to haunt them.

Later that Morning:

Jigen could hear his door slowly creak open, and raised his head from the somewhat uncomfortable pillow. Sometimes being such a light sleeper could be an annoying trait. It was light enough in the room to see the shape of Yukiko quietly enter the room and close the door behind her.

"What's up, kid?" asked Jigen.

"It's almost eleven… I just wondered if you were awake yet," Yukiko replied quietly, "Sorry if I woke you up…"

"No, no, it's okay. I usually don't get that much sleep in a week!" said father to daughter lightly. Jigen slowly rose from the bed, and heard his spine snap in several places as he walked towards his closet and pulled out a black suit.

"I'm all packed," Yukiko added, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Say, what's up with you, anyway?" asked Jigen as he looked over at Yukiko, "You still miss him, huh?"

"A little," Yukiko replied, "Amaya's in the living room with Goemon, teaching him how to talk to Toshiro on the computer."

"Well, I better hurry and get dressed, then! Seeing Goemon using a computer is too funny an image to miss seeing!" Jigen laughed.

Downstairs:

CLICK….

CLICK…

THIS COMPUTER HAS PERFORMED AN ILLEGAL OPERATION…

Goemon drew back a little in surprise, "What did I do _now_?"

Amaya laughed and clicked out of the program, "It tends to do that…." She chuckled as she opened up her e-mail program, "Okay, now you can type a letter to Toshiro…"

"Something I _can _do," Goemon muttered as he began to type on the keyboard.

Toshiro—

How is New York so far? Having fun? Be sure to study.

Dad

Goemon looked over at Amaya for approval, and became confused by the look on her face, "What?" he asked.

"I—" Amaya stopped, and wondered how to break it to him tactfully, "Why don't you try to elaborate a little?"

"Elaborate?" Goemon looked back at the screen, "That's not sufficient?"

"I'm going to go make some Ramen…" Amaya said after a long pause between the two. Goemon looked back at the screen, and wondered where he had gone wrong in the letter.

There was a ring at the door, and Amaya, one hand full with a cup of Ramen, walked quickly over to it. She opened the door, and nearly dropped her noodles at the sight of Collin. She then regained her composure, "Collin…" she said coldly, addressing the Brit.

"Amaya," Collin nodded coldly.

"Come in," Amaya said after a pause.

"Don't mind if I do," Collin responded, and looked around, "Quaint little chateau you have here… Reminds me of my family's Swiss villa…"

"How was Canada?" asked Amaya.

"Oh, not bad… A bit cold… But that can be expected…" Collin replied.

"I'm going to check my e-mail," Amaya said suddenly, and exited. 

Collin breathed a sigh of relief as Amaya exited, "Thank God… Thought she was going to bloody smash my face in…"

"Amaya's just not that kind of girl. She would hate to have to clean the carpet," Collin heard, and looked upward to see Lupin leaning against one of the stairways leading up to the bedrooms.

"Lupin—Good to see you under better circumstances," Collin said with a nod.

"Same here," Lupin added, "You sure you can take care of the kids?"

"I'm the oldest in a family of eight children," Collin smiled, "Trust me."

"And I'm sure you'd like to see Goemon now, huh?" Lupin added, "You people and the strong silent types…"

Lupin turned around and went to go find Goemon, but Collin grabbed onto his jacket sleeve and shook his head, "Rather, no. I'd rather not right now…"

"Personal reasons?" Lupin asked, "Still carry a torch, uh?"

Collin laughed tiredly, "I've got Jean-Paul now… You lads go get ready—I'll fix the kiddies up."

"And I hope you mean in the good way," Lupin said with a vicious smirk.

New York City, New York:

"He never really was much for words…" Toshiro said to himself as he read over his father's brief e-mail.

"Well, at least he was able to figure out a computer," Julia laughed. There was a knock on her door, and she turned, "That must be her…"

"Who?" asked Toshiro.

"A new neighbor. She agreed to give you and me voice lessons if I run her errands. She's really sick or something," Julia answered as she opened the hotel room door.

The voice teacher smiled warmly as she saw Toshiro. Yes, she had found the right place. He had seen him before—Sitting the back seat of a car with her daughter. She had been able to track him down easily enough—Most of her singer friends knew the girl he lived with. She entered the home, and removed her coat, "Konnichiwa," she said.

"Hai—Konnichiwa," a slightly puzzled Toshiro nodded, "Do I know you, Ma'am?"

"I don't think," she shook her head, "It's a pleasure to me you. My name is Kome."

"Well, I'm sure you guys'll both hit it off!" Julia said hopefully, "Miss Kome, why don't you pull yourself up a seat!?"

"Thank you," Kome nodded, and seated herself in one of the cushy hotel chairs. Toshiro could not help but have the feeling that he had met Kome somewhere before.


	39. Heart of the Country

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Lupin the Third… Wait! That disclaimer is not good grammar…

Anyong!

Hey, check out my profile if you get a chance, okay, guys? There are some really nice pictures that an equally nice person drew for me. I'm sure you all would like them—She's quite talented, you see. Special thanks to 'Internet buddy' Kat! On a different note, I've decided on the gender of the next Jigen kid, but it's going to a remain a secret until I write it into an upcoming chapter :). And on yet another note, I saw some screenshots from the second Lupin manga, thanks again to Kat. Very pretty pictures… But they're in Japanese, and my skills in that language are remedial, at best…. Oh, well, it'll be over he soon, hopefully! Talk to you all later! 

Chapter Thirty Nine

The Next Day: Heart of the Country

__

'Ah- Here comes the Sun king,

Ev'rybody's laughing,

Ev'rybody's happy.

Here comes the Sun King,

Quando paramucho mi amore defelice corazon,

Mundo pararazzi mi amore chicka ferdy parasol,

Cuesto obrigado tanta mucho que can eat it carouse.l'

--The Beatles, _'Sun King'_

"You could afford your own jet if you wanted, Lupin. So why do you _insist_ of flying on commercial?" asked a tired and cranky Ming as she picked up her luggage from the terminal.

"In order to get a feel for the local flavor," Lupin explained, "And to learn the accent quickly," he added in a lower, Israeli accented voice.

Jigen came storming over to the group, and grabbed his luggage off of the terminal, and slammed it onto the ground, "I swear to God—Guy has a beard and a complexion and he's a terrorist! Christ! If I get stopped one more time because of how I look, heads will roll!"

"Have fun, I take it?" asked Lupin with a smirk.

"Shuddup," Jigen grumbled, "God I'd kill for a smoke right now…" he added under his breath.

"I think 'kill' is the last word you should be saying about now," Goemon instructed as he picked up his luggage and walked with the others out of the airport. Two cars awaited the group. The Ishikawas and the Zenigatas rode in a 1941 Packard, while the Lupins and the Jigens drove a 1944 Nash. Jigen pulled out of the parking lot first, with Amaya close at hand.

They drove to an upscale hotel, and Natasha did the talking for the group at the front desk. They were supposedly at family reunion. What a group of Japanese, Chinese, French, and Italian people were doing n Jerusalem for a family reunion was beyond the understanding of the clerk at the desk, but they paid well for the four finest rooms in the hotel.

"He stayed in places like this for years while he worked on stealing things, and I slept in my car while trying to figure out how to catch his happy ass…" Zenigata grumbled, and shook his head, "I swear—The cards in life you're handed sometimes just don't make a lick of sense… Like how my daughter could end up with captain personality over here…"

"Old man, I hope you know you still amuse me, even after all of these years," Lupin chuckled as they came to the hotel rooms. He gave each family a key to their hotel room, and then they split up into their four rooms, and then met again to plan their latest caper. All except the former inspector, of course.

New York City, New York:

"Let's go over that one more time, Toshiro," Kome said in her usually serene manner as she made a note to herself on a set of sheet music, "Are you ready?"

"My voice hurts a little, actually," Toshiro responded, "Can I take a break?"

"Certainly," Kome nodded, and set her music aside. Toshiro took a seat to Kome's left on Julia's couch.

"Your sister ought to be back in a little while now with my groceries…" Kome said.

"She isn't my sister," Toshiro replied, "I'm just staying with her for a while."

"Where are your parents?" asked Kome.

"They travel a lot. They thought this would be a good experience for me…" Toshiro answered, "What about you? Do you have kids?"

"I have a child, but she lives with her father," Kome answered with a weak smile, "I couldn't take care of her—Being sick and all."

"What do you have?" asked Toshiro.

"I have cancer," Kome answered.

"Hey, that's what Yuki's mom died of!" Toshiro gasped in realization.

"Who's Yuki?" asked Kome.

"My friend back in France."

"Now what were you doing in France?" asked Kome.

"I—" Toshiro stopped, "My parents and I lived there," Toshiro answered after a moment, "She kind of took me in when I moved away from Japan. I really miss her sometimes. She was really brave—Almost to a point where it was scary."

"How so?"

"Well," Toshiro leaned inward, "One time, she took me driving. In a Mini Cooper."

"What!?" Kome nearly fell off of the couch, "What did her father say!?"

"Oh, Jigen doesn't know," Toshiro laughed.

"Jigen?" Kome raised an eyebrow, "I'm familiar with that name—Isn't he in the news?"

"Uh, no…" Toshiro sputtered.

"Don't try to lie—I can spot a liar from a million miles away," Kome said with a vicious smirk, "Now, come on—Isn't he in the news? He's Lupin's accomplice."

"Well…" Toshiro tugged on his sleeve, "I really can't say anything else…"

"You can tell me—I have nothing to lose, really," said Kome, "You're Goemon's child, huh? You look just like—"

"Don't tell me that! I get that all of the time!" Toshiro snapped, "I look like him, but I'm not him!"

"Well, seems as though you have some personal issues to work out, ne?" Kome smirked.

"Let's get back to the music lesson already…" Toshiro grumbled, and picked up the sheet music.

"Do you hate your father, Toshiro?" asked Kome.

"No, I don't!" Toshiro answered, "But I'm not going to be as good as him."

"Well, you're only a child," Kome shrugged.

"But Yuki shoots the same time as her dad!" Toshiro answered.

"She does?" Kome's eyebrows lifted at this statement.

"Yeah!" Toshiro answered.

"Well, perhaps she refrains from droning upon her faults and instead just works upon her God given gifts," Kome said.

"Speak English—Or Japanese, at least! Or even Italian!" Toshiro sighed.

Kome looked up from her sheet music, "Maybe you're not as good as him because you bitch too much about not being good."

Toshiro drew his head back in surprise, "I…"

"Let's get back to the music now, shall we?" asked Kome with a smile.

"You and Yukiko would get along great, Lady," said Toshiro with a shake of his head.

"I'm sure we would," Kome responded.

Back in Israel:

"Okay, so once more—Where the would the sun shine through the darkness of Jerusalem?" Lupin wondered out loud.

"Guess it's time to put my pilot's license to use," Jigen said.

"Good idea," Lupin nodded, "Maybe it's some place that can be seen only at an aerial level…."

Natasha turned to Jigen, "I can get you into a military base. But you let me do the talking for us."

"Sounds like a plan to me. I was never one for talking," Jigen said with a smirk as he rose and began to flip through costumes that were set up in a corner of the hotel room.

"If anyway asks, you're my cousin," Natasha said.

"Hey, great! I like your family, anyway," Jigen said while wearing the same smarmy smile.

"Anything we can do, Lupin?" asked Fujiko.

"Well, you guys could start checking out local religious houses and tourist spots. That'll take all four of you."

"What about you?" asked Goemon.

"I'm going with the old man and the kid," Lupin replied, "Both will come in handy, I think…"

"I'm not going with you!" Zenigata growled.

"Oh, so you'll leave me with a small child? You can't do that, Pops! Your conscience would weigh too heavily!"

Zenigata paused, "You're a lousy son of a bitch…"

"Well, it makes sense—Considering how bitchy my old man is!" Lupin cackled.

Zenigata spun around briefly, glared at Lupin, and then turned back around and went to retrieve his hat.

"What are we going to do, Lupin?" asked Yukiko.

"Oh, you'll see, sweetie," Lupin answered, patting the young girl on the head.

Later, about 3,000 feet up:

"Who taught you how to fly a plane, anyway!?" asked Natasha., "You're good, but you can tell you're not military."

"Spent the summer at an uncle's farm. He was a crop-duster. Taught me an' Maria," Jigen responded as he continued to scan down over the city.

"Hey, could that be—Oh my G-d, WATCH OUT!" Natasha shrieked.

"Huh?" Jigen looked upward, and barely ducked out of the way of an oncoming airplane. He got out of the way by quickly turning the plane on its side. The already nervous Natasha gripped onto her seat, and looked back at the plane as Jigen straightened it out.

"What a rush, huh!?" Jigen laughed.

"You jerk!" Natasha screamed, taking his hat and hitting him with it a few times.

"Ow! Hey, what's that for!?" Jigen snapped.

"I'm pregnant! A little more respect for my condition!" Natasha yelled.

"Jeeze—Okay, I'll let the plane ram into us next time," Jigen sighed, "But I really wouldn't worry—Any kid you and Zenigata have will probably have a thick skull!"

"At least my kid won't have an Italian nose," Natasha countered.

Both silently seethed and loathed one another in their quiet ways after this, and could hear only the sound of the engine rumbling. But soon, there was also another sound. Both knew what this sound was, and looked at one another in horror—The plane was circling back.

"Goddammit!" Jigen yelled, and began to drop the plane down. Natasha clasped onto the co-pilot handles, and looked over at the countering plane. It followed the two, and circled low down until it was right onto top of Natasha and Jigen's plane. The other airplane actually bumped the two a few times, sending them both jarring.

Jigen continued to nosedive down, and saw that the plane was continuing to follow them, "Hey, while you're praying, do you think you could put one in for me!?"

"Sure," Natasha answered with a nod. Jigen pulled downward harder, and his hat fell off of his head. Natasha quickly grabbed it and shoved it back on the gunman's head, and Jigen glanced over at her and smirked. 

"Thanks!" Jigen shouted over the rumbling engine of his own aircraft.

"What are you doing!?" Natasha asked in a booming voice.

"You'll see!" Jigen replied as the distant features of the once tiny landscape became clear. Natasha could almost make out the details of a few patches of moss on the rocky hills before Jigen pulled upward again.

The other plane did not have time to. Natasha looked back and saw it had burst into a flaming ball of mass. She put a hand to her mouth, and looked back at Jigen, "You know that this plane had guns, right?" she asked quietly as she sat back in her seat.

"What!?" Jigen snapped, "Why didn't you say anything!?"

"I thought you knew!" Natasha answered, "But it seems as though you didn't need the guns, afterall. Good job, Jigen…"

"Thanks," Jigen snapped. He found a place to land the plane, and the two then hiked up to the area where the other plane had met its unfortunate demise.

"It was Italian," Natasha murmured.

"I hope it was at least someone I hated…." Jigen said as he scratched his head under his hat and looked down at the piece of shrapnel which bore the Italian flag.

Inner City Jerusalem:

"What are we looking for, anyway?" asked Yukiko as she, Zenigata, and Lupin all walked down the crowded Israeli street.

"I think I have an idea, but I'm not sure…" Lupin muttered vaguely as he strutted down the street, his hands tucked in the pockets of his jeans, "Sun… shine… darkness… Jerusalem…" He sighed and leaned against a brick wall, "We've been looking around for hours, and not a damn clue!" He looked over at the equally tired Zenigata, "Any ideas, Pops?"

"Why would I help you?" Zenigata snapped in response, "I just want to make sure you don't end up getting that kid hurt!"

"Pops, she fires a gun just as well as a skilled marksman. She'd be okay around me," Lupin reassured him, "You just didn't want to get left out… But, what are you going to do? You can't go to INTERPOL, or the cops. If they knew about you hanging around me for months, well, damn! I hate to think about it!" Lupin leaned forward, inches away from the older man's face, "You're here because you have nowhere else to be, Zenigata! Face it—We're your family, and we're all you have now. You're married to the mob…"

"I could easily go back to INTERPOL!" Zenigata snapped in response, "I just—"

"It's okay to admit you'd be lonely, Zenigata. And you'd miss me, you know. We've both known one another far too long to separate now."

"Can we find that thingy already!?" Yukiko moaned, "Look at the time!" The young girl pointed upward to a large clock a few blocks away form the current location of the thief, his 'father', and his 'niece'.

Lupin glanced upward at the clock, and then at his own watch, "Yeah, it's—" he stopped dead, and looked upward at the clock once more. He smirked, and picked up the little girl, and kissed her on the forehead, "Yukiko, your Uncle Lupin's going to steal you the best gun you've ever seen when we get home!"

"Can I have a Magnum?" asked a hopeful Yukiko.

"Sweety, you've got it!" Lupin replied, and set her back down on the earthen ground, "Now c'mon, guys! We've got a little bit of treasure hunting to do!"

"Why do I already not have a good feeling about this?" Zenigata muttered as he and Yukiko followed a running Lupin.

A Different Area of Jerusalem, in a Marketplace:

Fujiko smiled, and viewed her own reflection from a set of real ruby earrings. They were beautiful, they were expensive, and they were soon to be hers. She had almost slipped them into her purse when she felt a pointed blade to her back, "Put it back. We are not here for that," Goemon said.

"If it were Amaya you'd let it out of your sight," said Fujiko in a pout as she set the earrings back on the hook they had come from.

"We don't have time for petty theft," Goemon answered as he sheathed his blade and glanced over at Ming and Amaya. He saw that they, too, were not above stealing priceless stones and metals. He sighed in defeat as he heard Fujiko drop the ruby earrings into her purse, and followed the three women out of the marketplace.

"Well, that wasn't productive, but it sure as hell was fun!" Ming laughed.

"I have to agree with you there," Amaya nodded, and leaned inward to Goemon, "I found something matches the pink number I bought at that mall we went to a few weeks back."

Goemon stopped, and his face turned bright red. Fujiko and Ming looked questioningly, and Amaya chuckled, and took him by the arm, "Come on. We'll look around until dusk, and then we'll talk more about it when we get home…"

"…" Goemon looked downward, nodded, and followed the others down the street.

A Clocktower in a Different Part of the City:

The three stood at the top of the clocktower, overlooking the city of Jerusalem.

"The darkness of Jerusalem…" Lupin muttered.

"What, you have it?" Zenigata inquired.

"Yep," Lupin nodded, and looked down at his watch, "Cover your ears, guys—"

Yukiko did so obediently, but Zenigata, in true form to his nature, questioned Lupin's motive, "Why would I—" The clocktower then sounded, and Zenigata ended up with a splitting headache after the chiming discontinued.

"You should really listen to me sometimes, Pops," Lupin sighed. "Hey, there!" he pointed into the city, and both watched in amazement as a ray of light in the shape of a sun landed upon a domed building. The dome of the painting was solid black, with a mural of a nighttime scene painted on it. Where the sun fell on it, one of the eyes of the painted moon glinted. It contained a coin identical to the one Lupin held in his position.

"I'll be damned," Zenigata murmured.

"Where the sun shines on the darkness of Jerusalem," Lupin smiled, and rose from where he had been sitting on the clocktower, "Gentleman, lady—Shall we?"

"That we shall," Yukiko added with a cocky smile.

Back with Goemon, Ming, Fujiko, and Amaya:

"Those men—They've been following us for quite some time," Amaya whispered to Goemon.

"I know," Goemon nodded in response, "You three just keep walking."

"What if they try to attack us?" asked Ming.

"Then we fight back," Fujiko smirked, and patted her purse, where she hid her tiny gun.

The four turned into a corner, and the gang of four large muscular European men followed then. They all stopped dead as they realized it was a dead end, and they looked back at the stalkers.

"We believe you all are looking for the same thing as us," said one of the men in a deep voice, "Perhaps you could help us?"

"And perhaps you can put down that blade you have behind your back and come and fight me like a man," Goemon countered. The man grew enraged, and ran for Goemon. He lay dead at the samurai's feet moments later, and Zantetsu was painted in the blood of the would-be attacker. The other three men went to attack, but Amaya and Goemon managed to fight them back with their sword work. One of the men grabbed onto Amaya's neck at one point, and lifted her off the ground. She kicked him in the jaw in return and jumped out of his hold. He went to grab Amaya again, but was shot through the head before he could reach her.

Fujiko smiled and blew off the smoke from her gun, and watched as another one of the attackers was shot down by a gun-wielding Ming.

"That the best you can do!?" Ming laughed. She then screamed and barely missed a trashcan that had been meant for Goemon.

"No, I think they can do much better, Ming," Fujiko snapped as she looked downward at the crouched down Chinese girl.

"Well, sorry!" Ming answered as she rose and dusted herself off. The three women watched as Goemon finished off the last villain, piercing him through the side. The ground seemed to shake as he tumbled to the ground.

"Well, I suppose that's typical…." Goemon sighed as he sheathed his sword.

"For us, hell yes," Ming replied.

Back at the Dome Tower:

"Renovations!?" Lupin, Yukiko, and Zenigata yelped in unison.

"Yes," the guard at the front door of the building nodded.

"Are guns necessary for renovations?" Yukiko asked as she glanced downward at the guard's Barak.

"Curiosity is not the best quality one can possess, girl," said the guard in a low voice, bending down to come face to face with Yukiko, "It can get you killed…."

"Why, you!" Zenigata nearly pounced on the guard, "You can't talk to a kid like that! Who the hell do you think you—"

"Come on, Yuki, Pops…" Lupin said, placing an arm in front of Zenigata.

The three turned away from the guard, but not before Zenigata had his last say. He turned back to the guard, "If I were still at INTERPOL, I'd have your ass in handcuffs!"

"A temper is not a good thing to have, either," the guard warned, "Things like that can get you hurt, you know…"

"Lupin, why did you let him talk to us like that!?" Yukiko asked Lupin.

"Because there's someone else looking for whatever we are…" Lupin answered in a tone that said he was in the middle of deep thought, "Who, though? I didn't think anyone else would even know, much less care, about it…"

That night, when the group met up in their hotel rooms, all shared their strange stories of the day, and concluded that they could not possibly be the only ones searching after the mysterious treasure Lupin the first had let out of his grasp so many years ago. They also concluded that Italy played some important role in the matter, but what, they were not sure. One thing was certain, however—They would all have to watch one another's asses carefully until they made it out of Israel.

When night had set in, Natasha suggested that she and Zenigata perhaps go to a synagogue, and perhaps find an idea on what to name the baby. It was decided that the child would have a Hebrew first name, due to the fact that his last name would be Japanese. On Natasha's request, Amaya also joined the two, to form a sort of twisted family outing.

Lupin ran off on an important mission, this time with Goemon, whom had been feeling left out lately and had quietly sulked in his own way as a result of it, and Fujiko, whom could not be trusted in a strange world of enormous treasure. Yukiko had fallen asleep in Goemon and Amaya's room, leaving Jigen and Ming to their own devices.

"Well, it certainly isn't the most romantic spot for an anniversary, but, hey, what the hell?" Ming sighed to herself, and looked over at Jigen, who was on the couch. She was looking out at the scenery—The large and lit city. She had only realized that morning that it had been two years since she had met Jigen for the first time in the department store parking lot. And he had seemed to have forgotten all about it. She wasn't quite bitter at him, not as bitter as she was disappointed.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that he can at least remember my full name…" Ming sighed as she slammed the window of the hotel room down. She jumped suddenly as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around to see Jigen looking back at her. At least she thought he was looking at her; his hat was over his eyes, as usual.

"You thought I forgot, huh?" Jigen smirked, "Makes me wonder how much faith you have in me exactly."

"I—" Ming stopped, "You didn't forget?"

"It's hard for me to forget anything," Jigen replied, "Even if I almost lost my ass today to a fighter plane. Yuki remembered, too—She volunteered to have a sleepover at Goemon and Amaya's, with their permission, of course."

"Did you pay the others off to leave us alone, too?" asked Ming, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

"Nah, didn't have to," Jigen answered, "I figured something would come up between then and now. Come on, I picked up a bottle of gin for me and some grape juice for you."

"Did you even splurge and buy candles?" Ming laughed as she walked over to the couch and seated herself. Jigen pulled out a plain white candle in a glass tube with a picture of Saint Jude, the patron saint of lost causes, on it.

"Sorry—I'm a pathetic romantic," Jigen admitted in a heavy sigh, "But I try my best."

"It's terrific, don't worry," Ming laughed, and kissed him. Jigen glanced over at her slyly, and then his eyes traveled back to the candle with Saint Jude. It appeared to be staring at him, "Here." Ming reached over, and turned the candle away from them, "Feel better now?"

"Much," Jigen admitted, "Sinners aren't meant to be seen the presence of Saints, as my father used to say whenever I stole candy from the local grocery store…."


	40. Centerfold

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin III or other assorted characters. Get over it already.

Hello,

Another long-awaited chapter, I know, I know… But school owns the majority of my life right now. I'm very happy to see that the people who've been reading for months are still hanging on. I've got a couple of more chapters left in this story, guys, and then it's on to part three! I know a lot of you don't want this long-running series to come to an end, but in order for the third part to come along, I'll have to wind this up, first. Anyone have any ideas for the third series? I'm opened to all options. AT THE MOST this series will probably run to fifty chapters—That's a lot for a fanfic, you have to admit. That's a hell of a lot to write, and a hell of a lot to read. So my special thanks to the readers, once again, who prove over and over to be invaluable sources of inspiration and motivation. 

Chapter 40

The Following Day: Centerfold

__

'It's been a hard day's night,

and I've been working,

like a dog,

It's been a hard day's night,

I should be sleepin' like a log,

But when I get home to you,

I find the things that you do,

Will make me feel all right,'

—The Beatles, _'A Hard Day's Night_

New York City, New York:

A small robed figure silently opened the door to his hotel room which he shared with his ward, being sure to remove his sandals before he proceeded anymore. He smiled in self-satisfaction as he remembered the proceedings of the night. A wealthy and corrupt policeman, a large vault, its only entryway a small opening. But not too small for a young and double-jointed boy. A widow with twins living downstairs would find close to ten thousand dollars in a bag taped to her window, tomorrow. The rest of the money had gone to a local orphanage, where Toshiro had made a few select friends who did not care that he looked like a girl. He had taught some of the smaller children at the orphanage to defend themselves against the larger bullies, much to Julia's chagrin.

He slowly crept into the bedroom, and saw a figure under the sheets of a bed. He gave a small smile, and his shoulders slumped a little. He set his sandals down at the door, and had nearly lied down on his straw mat when a bright light flickered on. He glared at the oncoming light, and looked upward at the frowning Julia in surprise.

"Got up to get some water…." Toshiro coughed.

"Yeah-huh," Julia nodded skeptically as she stood over him with her hands on her hips, "Nice story—Where were you really?"

"What are we—Married?" Toshiro yawned a favorite phrase from his friend back halfway across the world.

"Where the hell were you, Toshiro?" asked Julia worried.

"You know that one guy—That crook of a cop everyone's always talking about?" Toshiro smirked.

"I—" Julia stopped, and her eyes were wide, "Did you steal from him?" she asked accusingly.

Toshiro smiled, and folded back one side of his shirt, where there was still a small sum of money, as well as the small tools he used to pick open the air vent to the vault.

"You could've been killed! He could've shot you!" Julia gasped in horror, "That guy kills cats for fun!"

"I know," Toshiro nodded, "But it's in my blood," he shrugged.

Julia got down on her knees, and sat there in front of him, contemplating. She could've lost her only friend in seconds, due to the fact that he was a do-gooding idiot. She sighed, leaned forward, and embraced him, "Stay safe, okay? I'm not going to tell you no, because it'd pretty much be like telling a bird not to sing—You can scream and scream at it, but it'll still freakin' sing no matter what. It's just how birds are."

"Uh… Thanks…" Toshiro nodded, and patted her on the back, "Um…. Julie… You can let go of me, now…. I can't breath…"

"Oh!" Julia leaned back, and smiled nervously, "Sorry. I just don't have that many friends, so I guess I kind of smother the ones I have… But hey, you oughta be glad a full-figured young woman is hugging you like that! Most boys kill for that!" she laughed.

Toshiro's face turned slightly red, "Get some sleep…" he said, lying back on his mat.

"Yeah…. G'night, kid," Julia laughed as she walked back to her bed and lied back on it, "Get some rest…"

Israel:

"Hey, Amaya, did you grab the morning paper?" asked Lupin as he stood over the shoulder of the computer tech.

"Yes," Amaya nodded in a mumble.

"Well, where is it?" asked Lupin as he began to search through the hotel room, a cup of strong coffee in one hand.

"I'm not sure, look for it," Amaya snapped irritably in response.

Lupin paused, looked over at her questioningly a few moments, and then went back to finding the paper. Jigen wandered into the room, a smug smile still on his face. He leaned over the dining room table Lupin was searching under, and tapped him on his head. Lupin shot up a little too quickly out of surprise alone and slammed his head against the table.

"Ow! Dammit, Jigen, what was so important!?" Lupin snapped. He and Jigen shared a moment of silence between themselves, and Lupin sighed tiredly, "As smug as you get every time, you'd think you never get laid…" Lupin grumbled as he resumed to search for the newspaper.

"Can you two keep it down?" Amaya snapped.

"What's up with you?" Jigen inquired.

"It's—Dammit, it doesn't matter," Amaya grumbled, slammed her laptop shut, and stormed out of the hotel room.

"Follow her?" Lupin inquired.

"Follow her," Jigen nodded. Lupin rose from beneath the table, and walked out of his hotel room to Amaya. He knocked on the door of her hotel room first, but after he heard no reply, he opened it.

"What do you need, Lupin?" Amaya asked tiredly.

"I need to know what's up with you…" Lupin replied, "I've never known you to be this, well, bitchy… Ever!"

Amaya exhaled and looked at Lupin tiredly a few moments. She then rose and retrieved something from between the mattresses of her unused bed. She tossed it to Lupin, who caught it easily, "A swimsuit issue!? Hey, I have this one! I picked it up while I was in Germany a few years ago!"

"Open page twenty-seven," she commanded.

"Aye-aye-aye… Girl of my dreams…" Lupin said laughingly as he looked the girl over. But then something struck him…. She had long hair, a round face, dark eyes, and was of Asian nationality, "Oh my God! Amaya, it's—"

Amaya quickly sprung over and put one of her hands to his face, "Don't scream it!" she hissed. She then let go of Lupin, and took a few steps back, "I found it on my doorstep this morning… Along with a note saying if I didn't suddenly go back to France, they'd let Goemon know all about it… And my Daddy, too!"

"Why did you, though?" Lupin inquired.

"I was in college, I was strapped for cash… Some men saw me on a beach and offered me a well-paying job. All I had to do was sit there and look pretty…" Amaya said remorsefully.

Lupin folded the magazine in half, and waved it in front of Amaya as he spoke, "Don't worry, I won't let that happen to you," he unfolded it once more, and studied the cover, "Now, why do you think they would do this? Did you find any information about them?"

"Yeah," Amaya nodded, "The serial number on the plane… It was registered in Italy to a Mr. Yoshi Fujita…"

"A Japanese guy, in Italy?" Lupin wondered out loud.

"Well, if an Italian guy can exile himself to Japan…" Amaya muttered with a 'why not' shrug.

"You know anything about Fujita?" asked Lupin.

"Very little. He's a little off his rocker though, I can tell you. He worked with weapons intelligence, before he suffered a mental breakdown and fled to Sicily."

"I want some more information on Fujita—I don't care what you have to do to get it. I'll pass it on to the others, too."

"And you won't tell Goemon or my dad, right?" Amaya nodded.

Lupin smirked, "Your secret's safe with me. But, do you mind if I keep this?"

"As long as you tear out my page," Amaya sighed.

"Oh, but you're the best looking one in there!" Lupin laughed in response. Amaya smirked tiredly and rolled her eyes, and opened her laptop.

"If Goemon were here, he'd be dead for a comment like that…" Amaya said to herself in an amused tone.

Meanwhile, Jigen had lost interest in whatever Amaya and Lupin had gone off to speak about, and went back into his own room, where he found Ming cleaning out her gun and whistling to herself. She looked up at him briefly, and then went back to work on her gun. Jigen noticed she was unusually quiet, and slowly made his way over to the minibar, and poured himself a drink, all while never removing his eyes from the Chinese girl.

"Hey, what's up with you, anyway?" asked Jigen, leaning on the table and looking downward at Ming.

Ming stopped cleaning her gun, and set it down. She rose from her seat at the table, never removing her eyes from her hands, "You didn't tell me about the cataracts…"

"What?" Jigen drew his head back in surprise, "What do you mean, about the—"

"Don't play stupid—Don't," Ming hissed, "I got the bill today…. It's your name, Jigen…" she looked upward at him, "Are you going blind, and you don't want to say anything?"

"You're crazy," Jigen sighed, "I'm not going—"

"You're lying!" Ming yelled, slamming a fist down on the table, "Dammit, quit being so secretive with me! I know I'm not as good as your other girlfriends, but I deserve some respect, too!"

"Hey, you think I don't!? You're the one who 'forgot' to tell me that you've banged half of the major mob leaders!" Jigen yelled in response. He was stunned as Ming reached over and slapped him. He looked down at her icily, and glared at her a few moments silently, "I'm leaving…"

"Fine!" Ming yelled as Jigen stormed towards his door.

"Sometimes I wonder if I rushed this whole thing," Jigen growled under his breath as he began to open the door. Ming felt a hurtful feeling sweep over her, and she seated herself in her chair, and laid her head down on the table.

Goemon, Fujiko, and Yukiko had returned with groceries when they sited Jigen storming down the hall of the hotel. Goemon turned to Jigen as he began to pass him, "Jigen, what's—"

"Leave me alone," Jigen said through gritted teeth as he began to make the walk down the stairs.

"What was that all about?" asked Fujiko. All looked over as they heard crying from behind Ming's door, and Yukiko took a step forward. Goemon stopped her, however, and Fujiko decided to venture into the room. She found Ming there, still crying, and closed the door behind her.

"Why don't we go put my groceries first, and then I'll get some ice cream?" asked Goemon.

"Sounds good," Yukiko nodded, and followed her 'mentor' into his room, "They scare me when they get emotional…"

"Ming, what just happened? Was Jigen being a jerk?" asked Fujiko as she hovered over Ming.

"Yeah," Ming nodded, and raised her head up.

"He's pretty good at that when he puts his mind to it. You want me to go kick his ass?" asked Fujiko with a wicked smile.

"That's okay," Ming laughed, "I'm fine, really—I think I pushed him a little, too, but, I—Just some things really hurt, you know…"

"Don't worry, if I know Jigen like I know I do, he's regretting it already," Fujiko said as she rose, "It'll be okay, and, hey, if it's not, I'd love an excuse to punch him."

"Hey, leave the physical abuse to me," Ming laughed, "You have Lupin to beat around."

"True," Fujiko nodded, "Well, I'm going to go see if I can steal anything else from that gorgeous marketplace, and maybe study a little."

"Yeah, how's the psychiatry degree going, anyway?" asked Ming.

"Oh, you know—A little here, a little there—Lupin's a perfect little guinea pig."

"I'm so sure," Ming laughed, "I just hope Jigen gets home before sundown. It always scares me when he's out at night."

Jerusalem:

"Damn… I shouldn't have said that… I mean, it's none of her business, looking through my bills—But I know why she did it… But still, my business is my business…. Bringing up the fact that she screwed Luciano and Remy was a low blow, though, I'll admit—And she could've thrown some punches back at me if she wanted… Lord knows I've done enough screwy things in my lifetime," Jigen said to himself as he wandered aimlessly through the streets of Jerusalem. Some natives stared in curiosity at the crazy foreigner muttering to himself, but most avoided Jigen.

Jigen came to a stop in front of a well-guarded domed structure, and sighed heavily in realization, "She was worried about me, and I go and freakin' say that to her… She gave up everything she had to be with me and… Damn…." He removed his hat briefly, and slicked his hair back, "I suppose I should go… Apologize…" he said the last word with a shudder of disgust, and turned back to head for the hotel, "Wonder if there's a place where I can find gun holsters and flowers… She'd like both…" Then, it dawned on him.

It was nearly sundown, he had forgotten his cane and phone, and he had no idea where the hell he was.

"God damn it…" Jigen grumbled, and tried his best to retrace his steps to the hotel complex. He was somewhat suspicious of an unusual amount of Italians in the area, but placed less importance on that fact, and more on the fact that he was becoming more and more lost by the second.

"Well, they speak English in here…" he muttered, entering a bar on the right on the street that boasted an English sign. Jigen found a solitary seat in crowded room, and noted that there was not one word of Hebrew spoken in the entire small and dingy room—It was all Sicilian. The elderly barkeep walked over to Jigen, and seated herself next to him.

"Are you one of those men, too?" she asked in English.

"I'm not with them—Never seen 'um before," Jigen admitted.

She nodded, "I thought so. You don't seem like it. Your eyes, they seem different."

Jigen grew understandably defensive with this comment, "Hey, just because I'm part—"

"I don't mean that; sorry for the bad usage," she said, lifting her hands up in a gesture of honesty, "I mean your eyes are not like theirs in spirit." Jigen looked at the woman suspiciously, and she laughed, "You think I'm crazy… You're the skeptical type… Well, maybe you are like them—But you certainly aren't here for what they are…"

"Which is?" Jigen asked.

"Why, whatever is in that dome," she replied, "You know… They say, Lupin the Third is also after the treasure within the domed structure…"

"You don't say?" Jigen smirked, "Well, more than likely, Lupin will beat them to it."

"Not a sliver of a doubt in my mind…" she replied, "I hope he enjoys the strength of his empire while it lasts…"

"Huh?" Jigen leaned forward in interest, "What do you mean?"

"Hm… Nothing… Nothing at all," she gave a small, strange smile, "All of the Lupin members have children now, correct?"

"From what I've heard," Jigen answered.

"You know, my mother used to tell me that we came from a family of Gypsies…." she said, "Does the Lupin Clan mean anything to you?"

"You're the psychic," Jigen smirked, "You tell me."

"Ah, a true Sicilian, in all respects," she sighed, "Here—Give me the hand you write with."

"Wha—Well, okay, but I'm not paying for this," said Jigen sternly as he presented his hand. The woman looked it over, with great interest, and hummed and hawed it over for a little, "Well, what do you see? Impress me…"

"Well, for a moment I believed you didn't have a love line, but it's there, all right. You're just not very good with emotions, apparently," She looked upward at him, somewhat sadly, "I see retirement within the next ten years…."

"Why? Is someone going to whack me?" Jigen asked with a condescending smile.

"No—Something will happen to a friend to make you quit, and you yourself will be incapable of pursuing your work any longer."

"What?" Jigen sat straight up in his seat, "What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a possibility of your vision worsening a great deal," she said.

Jigen sat straight up, and drew his hand away, "The possibility?"

She nodded, "The outcome is hazy, Sir," she admitted. She looked up at him, "Tell me, does a woman in a white hat signify anything?"

"No," Jigen shook his head.

"Ah, I suppose it's a little early," she muttered to herself. She looked up at Jigen, "Well, enough of that—Would you care for a drink, Sir?"

"No, thanks," Jigen shook his head, and rose, "I've got to get going."

"Are you sure?" she asked with an eerie smile. She's looking right through me, Jigen thought. He had to leave now, he decided.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Well, I'll see you around." He turned back to the woman, "Say, could you give me directions to the Avi Hotel?"

"Certainly," she nodded, "I'll go draw you a map." She turned to leave, but Jigen stopped her.

"How about you just tell me?" asked Jigen with a weak smile.

"All right. I'll be right back," she said, and exited into her storeroom.

"What a creepy old broad…" Jigen said to himself. There's someone watching me, and I don't mean God, popped into Jigen's mind after a few moments of waiting idly for the old barkeep. He realized the entire room had fallen silent, and he turned towards the other patrons. They were all staring at him with a stare he knew well—

They wanted to kill him.

Jigen slowly backed up to the door, and shuddered as he backed into what he could make out as being a large guard by the door. He turned around, and looked upward at the large man looking back down at him. Jigen backed up from the large man, and heard the chairs of the patrons squeak across the tile floor as they stood.

"Lovely evening, gentlemen," Jigen said as he reached for his gun. A single shot was fired, dangerously close to his hand, "Okay, bad idea…" he said to himself, and raised his hands up over his head. A few Italians went to circle around him, and Jigen looked around for an escape. His salvation came in the sound of a shotgun firing. The men all disassembled at the noise, and Jigen turned to see the barkeep there with a gun.

"Run! Go!" she yelled.

And Jigen did just that.

He ran out onto the street, and immediately bumped into the blurry figure of a fruit vendor. Jigen fell over the kiosk, and the various fruits toppled onto him. As he tried to worm his way out, he felt a familiar hand reach out and pull him up.

"Jigen, it's me," said Goemon.

"How'd you find me!?" asked Jigen.

"I followed the scent of cheap liquor," Goemon answered, "C'mon!" he shouted to his friend as he broke into a run with Jigen. The two were pursued for some time until Goemon jumped into a nearby building.

"Woah, that was a close one," Jigen panted as he leaned against a tiled wall. "Say, where the hell are we, anyway? I can't see a damned thing… Uh, Goemon?" he turned to his friend, who he could slightly see in the dim room. Goemon was standing statuesque, frozen in position, "Say, what's gotten into—"

"I see you gentlemen were interested in my ladies," said a thickly accented voice.

"Your ladies?" Jigen drew his head back in surprise, "You mean this is—" He turned to Goemon, and grabbed the samurai by the collar, "You ran into a BROTHEL!?"

"Is something the matter, gentlemen?" asked the mystery woman.

"Yeah—We're married," Jigen answered.

"Oh," she nodded, "I see… Well, we do have a couple's rate, as well as some male—"

"Not like that," Jigen answered, and pulled Goemon out of the building, "Come on! Jesus—Out of all of the places!"

"I—I'm sorry," Goemon responded in a stutter, "I—"

"Nevermind," Jigen sighed, "Let's get back home."

"Right," Goemon nodded, and helped lead Jigen back towards the hotel.

Later that Night:

"Long night, Dad?" asked Yukiko as her obviously weary father entered the room.

"You don't know the half of it, Yuki," Jigen replied, "I ran into this creepy old lady, and then these big guys armed to the teeth tried to kill me, and— I'll finish up tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I'm going to go visit Zenigata and Natasha. I think you need the alone time—Well, actually, Fujiko does, but I'm only helping," Yukiko said as she rose from her place on the floor of the hotel room's living room. She picked up a drawing pad she had been working with, and Jigen tilted his head to a side as he looked at it.

"Say, what's that you're working on?" asked Jigen as he looked down at drawing pad.

"My version of the St. Valentine's Day Massacre," Yukiko responded in an even tone. She passed Jigen the drawing pad, and he looked down it a few moments, became highly disturbed, cleared his throat, and passed it back to her.

"Uh, very nice, Yuki… Now, why don't you go show Pops what you're working on, huh?" asked Jigen with a smile.

"You think he'll like it?" asked Yukiko.

"The old bat'll be absolutely speechless," Jigen answered. Yukiko smirked, shrugged, and walked out of the hotel room. Jigen exhaled heavily, and walked towards his bedroom. He slowly twisted the handle and opened the door, in case of any flying objects. Ming was there, cleaning another gun, and watching television. She looked up at him briefly, then went back to work on the gun.

"Hey…"

"Hey…" Jigen looked downward. He put a hand on the top of his hat, ground his teeth together briefly, and looked out from under the brim of his hat at her, "Listen… I… I'm sorry, okay?… Just take that and run with it—I'm not very good with apologies."

"I know," Ming nodded, and set the gun down, "I just want to know if you'll need help. I know you've had only yourself to count on for years, but you have me, too. And your friends. I heard all about Lupin dragging you to the doctor's."

"Yeah—I guess I could," Jigen admitted, "I—I'm going to get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Ming smiled, and set the gun aside on her dresser.

Goemon and Amaya's Room:

"What are you doing?" asked Amaya as she watched Goemon type slowly at her computer.

"Toshiro stole from a corrupt police man," Goemon said with a tone of pride, "I am writing back to him."

"Oh, really?" Amaya looked over his shoulder, at the screen.

Toshiro—

Good job.

Dad

"I—I think we need to have a little talk…" said Amaya.

"About what?" Goemon inquired.

"Talking…" Amaya replied.


	41. Poor Little Fool

DISCLAIMER: Can't buy me love, can't buy me rights to Lupin…. And currently can't buy me anime DVDs (je suis pauvre…)

Raise your hand if you thought I had fallen off a side of the earth!

Sorry that these are taking so long to come out, guys—It's just that my math skills basically SUCK and I've had to concentrate on them for the past few days. I'm still keeping up with the story, however, although I may take longer to come out with a chapter now. Longer than I usually did. But, hopefully, by summer, I'll be able to churn out chapters more quickly, which will make you happy and me happy, I hope. Oh, by the way, for the Beatles fans—February 7th marked the fortieth anniversary of their landing and performing in America. Oh, and a happy belated Valentine's Day to everyone, whether you have someone special or not. And, if you don't, there's always the Internet, right? Works for some of us, you know…

Chapter Forty One

Two Days Later: Poor Little Fool

__

'I'm in love for the first time

Don't you know it's going to last

It's a love that lasts forever

It's a love that has no past

Don't let me down,

Don't let me down'

--The Beatles, _'Don't Let me Down'_

Amaya was the first to find Toshiro's e-mail that morning. The young boy was still working on his typing skills, but he proved to be slightly more talkative than his father. The cyber samurai made herself a cup of Ramen that morning, and sipped it as she opened the e-mail addressed to her and her husband.

TO:CyberSamurai23 (Amaya Ishikawa)

FROM: YojimboSan (Toshiro Ishikawa)

SUBJECT:Dad needs to get out more…

Amaya

hows everyone doing? good here, too. stole more last night—from pig pawnbroker this time. hope to get more soon. i'll tell you when i get more. dad was more talkative than usual. well, bye for now!

Toshiro

"I'll teach those two to type if it kills me—And it probably will," sighed Amaya as she sent her mail out to Toshiro. She turned away from her laptop, and saw that Goemon had been standing over her the entire time, "If you're going to stare at me eerily while I do something, at least give me a little warning, first," she said with a smirk as she rose from the computer.

"What's wrong with my talking?" asked Goemon.

"You're…. Selective… With your wording…" Amaya answered in a reluctant tone, "You know what I mean?"

"Not really," he admitted, "I'm going to train a little. See you then." He said in his monotone voice, and walked out of the hotel room, "If I started to talk more, they'd only suspect me of wrongdoing," Goemon muttered to himself.

An Apartment in Jerusalem:

Natasha's mother proved to be a stern individual, indeed. She hardly cracked a smile as her daughter entered, although Zenigata knew that she had been happy to see Natasha. When it came to himself, however, she was less than warm to her son-in-law, whom she obviously did not particularly care for. The three currently sat drinking tea in Natasha's mother's living room. Natasha had yet to inform her of her grandchild, and Zenigata was somewhat apprehensive when he thought of Mrs. Yalkzalta's reaction.

"So, Mama, how was Switzerland?" asked Natasha.

"Cold, but overall enjoyable," she admitted, "I'm sure you've grown unaccustomed to how warm Israel is…"

"Yeah, sort of," Natasha answered with a smirk, "We've thought about moving here, Koichi and I."

"He can speak Hebrew?" Natasha's mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um… He's learning…" Natasha answered with a tweak of a smirk. Zenigata simply nodded reassuringly and remained quiet. He knew better than to talk to mother-in-laws.

Back in the City:

"So, you figure anything out yet?" Jigen asked as he and Lupin walked along wide and empty street, "I mean, we know there's a treasure, and Fujita's after it, too. But what would a guy who makes bombs want with a treasure?"

"Career change?" Lupin replied laughingly.

"Ha ha… But seriously—It doesn't make sense, if you ask me."

"Well, it just so happens I wasn't asking you," Lupin retorted.

"Daddy, is it okay if I buy a drink?" Yukiko asked as she ran over to her father and her adoptive uncle.

"Sure thing, kid," Jigen nodded.

"Why pay when you came steal?" Lupin asked her. Jigen slapped his friend upside the head, and glared.

"I'm teaching her to steal for a living. I'd like it if she lived at least part of her life honestly," Jigen snapped.

"I guess I can see where you're coming from," Lupin admitted, "We're professional thieves, not common crooks, is what you're going for."

"Exactly."

"Well that's a warped sense of values," Lupin muttered to himself.

"It seemed to work for you," Jigen retorted, "Hey, I gotta question for you—Father-to-father type thing."

"Yeah, what?" Lupin asked with a smile.

"What are you going to tell your kids when they ask you if you're the bad guy?" asked Jigen. Lupin's smile fell, and he stared at Jigen a few moments in surprise. The statement had totally thrown him off guard. Once again, Jigen had surprised him.

Lupin looked downward at his Italian shoes, and then back up at Jigen, "Well, I'll tell them, I'll tell them—"

"Daddy! Lupin!" Yukiko shrieked. Both men turned to one another, and then broke into a run towards the voice of the young girl.

New York City:

Julia had awoken to find the newspaper on the kitchen table, a fresh pot of coffee brewing, and new emerald tennis bracelet laying on the newspaper. She gasped in shock as she looked downward at it, and held it up to a dim light.

"Do you like it?" a sleepy Toshiro asked with a tired yawn.

"I—You have to return this. I can't take something like this…" Julia replied as she looked down at it.

"You don't like it?" asked Toshiro quietly.

"No! I love it—It's beautiful!" Julia responded quickly, "It's just… It's not mine, you know what I mean? I don't live by those standards, Toshiro…"

"I didn't steal it," Toshiro answered, "A jeweler gave it to me. Some people stole some jewels from him a week ago, so I got them back. He told me I could have anything I wanted in return, so I told him I had a friend who had a birthday today and liked emeralds."

"You…" Julia looked downward at it, and laid it over her wrist. Toshiro walked over to her and clasped it around her wrist.

"There! Perfect fit!" Toshiro said with a smile. Julia looked upward at Toshiro, and realized how tall he was slowly becoming. No doubt he would grow to be very tall someday, she thought, "Happy birthday, Julia!"

"Uh, thanks…" Julia whispered dully as she looked downward at her wrist once more.

"Now you're exactly five years older than me. Who knows, maybe someday I'll catch up to you," said Toshiro.

"When it comes to height, definitely!" Julia laughed as she laid a hand on the top of his forehead, "Stop growing already, dammit!"

"Stop freaking out, then," Toshiro answered as he put a hand to her wrist and set her arm down, "I'm going to get some sleep, but I'll be up in time to set up for your party."

"Party!?" Julia yelped, "Wait, what party?"

"You'll see," Toshiro said in a smirk as he entered his and Julia's bedroom.

"What party, Toshiro?" Julia asked in annoyance.

"I'm getting changed for bed, so, in case you're some sort of nympho, I suggest you not stick around," said Toshiro. Julia sighed, rolled her eyes, and closed the door behind her.

Later, still in New York City:

"I don't know what to tell him!" Julia sighed heavily as she sat across from Kome. The two drank coffee while they chatted about several things, among them Toshiro's behavior, "God, I wish I knew how to deal with taking care of a delinquent."

"Well…" Kome set her coffee down, and looked upward at Julia, "You simply don't bring it up…"

"What, did you see that in some movie?" asked Julia sarcastically.

The sallow-looking Asian woman rose and placed her coffee cup in the sink, "No, I lived it."

"What?" Julia gave a stunned look, "What do you mean?"

Kome smirked, and looked over at Julia, "I dated a thief once. Well, I was almost his wife, actually…"

"Really, how'd you meet?" asked Julia intently.

"My boyfriend at the time hired him to look after me," Kome replied with a sigh and a smile and she folded her arms and closed her eyes. She laughed, "He was quite possibly the scruffiest and crudest thing I had ever seen in my lifetime. He had deplorable habits, cursed like a sailor… And was quite possibly the sweetest man I had ever met…" she turned to Julia, "A bad career choice does not necessarily equal a bad person, Dear. It was simply the only way of life he had known. It was a cruel life, and it made him seem cold."

"But I'm guessing he wasn't cold," Julia smirked.

"Well…" Kome chuckled, "He gave off a cold appearance—He was harder to crack than a coconut, honestly. But there was a good soul in him. It just took a great deal of searching."

"What happened to him?" asked Julia.

"He had to leave," Kome answered, looking down at the tiling, "But, he left me with a precious gift."

"Really? What was it?" Julia inquired.

"A little lily—White as snow," Kome replied as she looked out of a window at the falling snow.

"Ohayo, Kome!" Toshiro greeted the woman as he walked out of his bedroom.

"Ohayo, Toshiro," Kome answered as he walked over to her and he ruffled his shoulder-length black hair.

"You brought the cake?" asked Toshiro intently.

"Sure thing," Kome opened the refrigerator, and pulled out a small birthday cake, "Toshiro told me today was your birthday, so I baked this for you, Julia."

"Me—I," Julia looked down at the cake, stunned.

"The gang sends you their love, and wishes they could be here, too," Toshiro said with a smirk. His smile drooped when he caught wind of Kome's mindless humming as she searched for Julia's silverware. She was humming the same song Yukiko always sang, the song from _Sleeping Beauty_. The boy tried to shake it off as merely coincidence, and tried to concentrate more on the birthday at hand, but could not notice how much more seemed to make sense when he added several factors together—Several eerie and terrifying factors.

Jerusalem:

"Yukiko!" Jigen shouted over the many voices in the crowd, "Where are you!?"

"Daddy!" Yukiko ran towards her father and Lupin, and jumped into her father's arms.

"What's wrong?" asked Jigen as he laid eyes on his panicked daughter.

"Some guys with guns came at me. I lost them, though," Yukiko huffed in response, "I would've shot, but there were too many! They were trying to kidnap me!"

"How many?" asked Lupin as he reached for his gun.

"I dunno—Five, six?" Yukiko panted, "Daddy, can we just go?" she buried her face in her father's black jacket, "Come on, let's go, before they catch up to me! Please?"

"Yeah," Jigen nodded, "Come on, Lupin."

"No," Lupin shook his head, "Let's get those bastards! They'll only come back, Jigen. We have to show them that we won't stand for them trying to abduct one of our own."

"Can we do it?" asked Yukiko.

"Sure, sweetie," Lupin smirked, "Jigen, you in?"

"I—Sure," Jigen nodded, "We'll get them out of our hair, okay, Yuki?" he looked downward at his frightened daughter.

"You won't let anything happen to me, will you?" asked Yukiko.

Jigen looked downward in surprise and gulped dryly, "No, honey, I won't. Now let's go." He removed his magnum from his holster, and ran with Lupin down the busy street. They ran up with the group who pursued Yukiko down the street, and the mob she had described turned out to be about six men. They were the first to open fire, and Jigen quickly returned the fire. Yukiko regained her courage as she stood next to her father, and jumped out of his arms, and removed her own gun.

She shot twice, and one large mobster fell. Along with him fell a white fedora, which Yukiko looked at briefly, and felt compelled to take. She put it on her own head, and used it to line up her target, much like her father did. She pointed her pistol at one gunman in particular, and shot. A red wound appeared in his chest, right in the place of his heart.

Jigen looked back in shock at the young girl, and just as he turned his head, another shot fired. Yukiko now fell back onto the ground, and Lupin and Jigen both came to a terrifying realization at the same time.

They had just shot Yukiko Jigen.

Jigen turned back to the shooter, and fired at him, while cursing the gunman. Lupin warded off any further attacks from the remaining two gunman with his own pistol, and Jigen concentrated on the single attacker. After he ran out of bullets in his chamber, Jigen reloaded, and shot six more time, leaving Lupin stunned. The demon he had met years before had once again emerged.

Jigen panted as he placed his hot gun back into his holster, and then ran over to Yukiko and Lupin, "Come on! We've got to get her to a hospital, now!"

"Jigen, I'm so sor—"

"Save it!" Jigen growled fiercely, "Get me to a hospital!"

"Yeah," Lupin nodded dumbly as he stumbled towards his vehicle.

"God, don't let someone else leave me now—Please," Jigen begged as he seated himself in the back seat of the Alfa Romeo, "Damn, she's getting pale, fast.." he removed his jacket, and wrapped her in it, hardly giving a thought to the white fedora that tumbled to the floor while he did this.

A local hospital, later:

Yukiko's eyes fluttered open, and she let out a small groan. What had happened, and where was she? She looked to her left, and saw Goemon lying in a bed across from her. Was he sick? No, she was, she realized as she found herself in another hospital bed.

Goemon heard the girl as she let out a small moan, and shot his head towards her, "You're awake?" a rare smile appeared on his face, "Thank the gods you're all right!"

"Goemon, what happened?" asked Yukiko weakly.

"You—Someone shot you," Goemon responded awkwardly.

"Am I all right?" asked Yukiko.

"Yes," Goemon nodded, "You lost a good deal of blood, though. But, thankfully, my type is a universal donor."

"You mean we're doing a blood transfusion?" Yukiko concluded. Goemon simply nodded quietly in response.

"Does this make us related?" asked Yukiko with a weak smile.

"Sort of, I suppose," Goemon answered, "But not so much related you couldn't date Toshiro."

"Thank God," Yukiko sighed in relief. She heard another stirring on the other side of her, and she saw her father and stepmother in chairs, both asleep. Ming awoke first, and blinked in surprise a few times before she came to and found her eyes did not deceive her. Yukiko was awake.

"Yukiko!" Ming rose, and embraced her.

"Hi, Mommy," said Yukiko quietly.

"Jigen, she's awake!" Ming said ecstatically, "Daisuke!"

"Huh?" Jigen lifted his head up, and glanced at Yukiko. His head slowly bowed down again, but then shot up again, "Yukiko!" He cried quickly jumped out of his seat, and embraced her tightly.

"Daddy! You're suffocating me!" Yukiko laughed, "Leggo! Come on!"

"Dammit, I was so worried! God, I was worried!" he kept repeating over and over again as he rocked the young girl back and forth.

"Daddy, I can't breath," Yukiko choked.

"Oh! Right!" Jigen took a few steps back, and looked downward at her, "How're you feeling, kid?"

"Like hell," Yukiko answered with a chuckle.

"Yukiko, you're awake," said Fujiko with a smile as she opened the hospital door. The brunette entered with a large bouquet of flowers, followed by an unusually cautious Lupin, who sported an even more unusual black eye, "How are you feeling, sweetheart? Pretty tired, huh?"

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded, "Lupin, what happened to your eye?"

Lupin glanced up at Jigen, who glared at him icily in response, "I… Let's just say your daddy loves you lots…"

Two days earlier, the hospital waiting room:

"You promised nothing would happen to her!" Jigen screamed to Lupin irately.

"Jigen, I'm sorry! I'm just as worried as you!" Lupin stuttered.

"Everyone who I've ever loved has left me! If she leaves me, too, God help you…" Jigen hissed.

"Jigen, I'm positive she'll pull through…" Lupin started, and laid a hand on his friend's shoulder. Jigen, out of instinct, spun around and sent his friend stumbling back. Lupin glared, and looked upward at Jigen coldly. Jigen went to hit him again, but Lupin stopped him. Jigen struggled to worm his way out of his friend's grasp, but found it useless, and let his arms slump at his sides.

"I just… I don't want her too leave me, too…" Jigen choked as he leaned his forehead on Lupin's shoulder.

"She'll pull through, man, don't worry," Lupin answered in a hoarse whisper as he patted his friend on the back.

Back in the Hospital:

Soon after Fujiko set her Chanel-laced bouquet in a proper vase, Natasha and Zenigata entered, with another bouquet, as well as a teddy bear for the young girl.

"So, finally drew your blood for a righteous cause, Goemon?" Natasha inquired lightly as she glanced over at the unusually pale samurai warrior.

"It was a worthy cause," Goemon answered before he felt another wave of dizziness come upon him.

"Amaya's coming with some sugar-filled junkfood for the noble swordsman later," said Natasha.

"Thanks, guys…" Yukiko said quietly, "But all I did was get in the way, really…"

"Nah, kid. Getting shot's a sort of right of passage here…" Jigen sighed, "Welcome to the gang, Yukiko…"

"Uh, thanks, Dad…" Yukiko said with a tone of uneasiness as she read her father's features.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Jigen said solemnly.

"For what?"

"Getting you in trouble like that. I'll make sure you're safe from now on—Like I should've been doing…" Jigen replied.

"So, I guess this means," Lupin nodded, "I don't blame you…"

"Blame him for what?" asked Yukiko in a puzzled tone.

"Bought a house in Cicero, Yuki. It has a big front lawn, a pool—Big rooms. You ougtha like it," Jigen replied.

"Uh… Yeah," Yukiko replied while trying desperately to hide her true feelings towards the subject. So this was the last heist, after all.


	42. Little Man

Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin… Jeeze this is redundant!

Aloha!

Aloha hello, not aloha goodbye. Tee hee…. You're not going to get rid of me that easily… Yeah, I can really identify the packrat thing. A family member of mine actually gave a John & Yoko fanclub calendar he had had—Since 1969! And I've still got that thing hanging on my wall. But I digress… 

It seems like a lot of people have mixed feelings about the series ending, and, well, to tell you the truth, you ain't the only ones! I've been working on this series for nearly half a year—It'll be a big change going from one set of characters in the foreground to another set. Well, here's hopin', right!? And if anyone has any ideas as to what to put in this series, or in the next series, please let me know. I'm open to any ideas. Well, bye for now, see ya'll around!

__

'They'll be over soon they said,

now they've lost themselves instead,

please don't be long please don't you be

very long'

--The Beatles, _'Blue Jay Way'_

Chapter Forty Two

Three nights later, Jerusalem: Little Man

"Lupin, are you awake?" the French thief heard early in the morning. He slowly opened his eyes, and squinted until he saw the form of Yukiko appear.

"Yukiko, what's the matter?" he inquired, "What time is it, anyway?"

"Goemon and Amaya wouldn't wake up, and neither would Fujiko… And I can't go to Dad or Ming," said Yukiko, "And it's four in the morning."

"Well, I'm up now, so what's on your mind, Yuki?" asked Lupin as he sat up in bed. He shot his head over towards Fujiko as the brunette let out a long snore, and frowned. That woman could wake the dead if needed.

"Can you talk my dad out of going to Chicago?" asked Yukiko pleadingly.

"What? Why? You saw that house—It's gorgeous!" said Lupin.

"You don't want him to go, and I don't want to leave here," Yukiko responded in a matter-of-factly tone, "Do you think we could come up with a plan, to make him change his mind? Please?"

"Well… Your dad's stubborn, kid, but… I'll see what I can do…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "Now… Can I get a little more sleep? I think I can squeeze in another two hours."

"Sure! Thanks!" she whispered, and embraced him. Lupin rolled his eyes as he allowed the child to hug him. He was going so soft; he wouldn't blame anyone for calling him a pansy and wanting to kick his ass.

"Speaking of kicking Lupin's ass, I better check in with brother dear…" Lupin said to himself as he watched Yukiko slowly exit. He saw a lot of his friend in Jigen's daughter, and that frightened him to some extent. Personally, he did not want the girl to stay in a life of crime—Handling a gun, and her willingness to fire a gun, was almost too natural to her. She got a certain look whenever she fired a gun, the look her father sometimes gave, back in his Mafia days. It was the same that still made him frightened of Jigen sometimes.

He had felt guilty and responsible for her getting shot, but he had at least hoped that perhaps she had learned her lesson in the process, and had become scared of guns. But the injury had only made her more anxious to prove herself to her 'family'.

Lupin reached over to the dresser, where he retrieved his cell phone. Remy would be up at this time of night--Remy usually stayed up during the nights, doing God only knows what.

The thief slowly climbed out of bed and dialed the number, and allowed the phone to ring several times as he paced back and forth around the living room of the large hotel room.

"Allo?" came the voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Remy. Uh, how long's it been, huh?"

"Arsene—What do I owe the pleasure?" asked Remy with a tone of sarcasm in his voice.

"Fine… I, I just came to check in…"

Remy gave a suspicious pause, and then spoke, "I see…"

"So, uh, how's England, anyway?"

"Oh, my exile? Cold, damp… But the view's lovely…"

"Really."

"No," Remy answered coldly, "What's on your mind? Tell me already… You only call when something's gone awry."

"Well, I—Remy, I have a call. I'll talk to you later…" Lupin sighed as he clicked over, "Hello?"

"Mr. Lupin, I'm presuming?" said an unfamiliar voice over the line.

"Who is this?" asked Lupin sternly.

"Meet me in an hour outside of the domed building I'm sure you've now familiarized yourself with," said the voice in its husky tone.

"What!?" Lupin yelped, "Who is this—Hel, hello? That bastard!" Lupin turned off his phone and slammed it onto the ground, "I'm going to need backup… But who to pick… Goemon, Jigen, Natasha, and Ming are all out of the question right now… Same goes for Yukiko… Amaya's impossible to wake up before six, and I can't trust Fujiko to anything like this… Oh, crap… I guess this means…" he put a hand over his face as he realized who this left to take.

Later:

"What the hell are we doing out here again, and why am I with you?" asked Zenigata crankily.

"Keep it down, Pops," Lupin snapped in a serious tone of voice, "I have a feeling this is the guy who ordered those goons to kill us—On several occasions…"

"You mean those guys who shot Jigen's kid were working for Fujita, too?" Zenigata inquired. Lupin nodded silently in response as the two walked up to domed structure and waited. Two armed guards at the front door clutched onto the triggers of their guns and glared and the foreigners with detest.

A black-suited man stepped out from behind the building minutes later, his hands in his pockets and a leer on his face. Both Zenigata and Lupin jumped as they laid eyes on him, but Lupin's expression changed after a few moments, and he laughed.

"Hey, l'il fella, you lose your mommy?" asked Lupin as he laid a hand on the short Japanese man's head. Within two seconds, the man had drawn a gun, and Lupin yelped and jumped back right before the small man fired three shots. Lupin fell back into Zenigata, who caught him.

Both stared at the midget in confusion as he put his gun back in his holster and smiled at the two, "I see you've noticed my height, or rather lack of. I thank you for saving me the explanation, Mr. Lupin. But if you do make a joke of my height again, I will be forced to shoot the kneecaps off of those bowed legs of yours."

Lupin looked down at his legs, frowned, and looked back upward at the small man, "Hey, they aren't _that _bowed…"

"It won't matter when you're dead, anyway," answered the midget.

"So I'm guessing you're Fujita?" Zenigata concluded.

"Very wise, Inspector, or, should I say, former Inspector, Zenigata," Fujita answered in a nod.

"Okay, enough formalities—Let's cut to the chase," Lupin snapped, "What do you want, and why do you want us dead?"

"I want what you want, Mr. Lupin," Fujita smirked, "And, why would I want you dead?" he laughed, "Notoriety, mainly. But I also have some things to settle with Miss Germany, who crashed my computer systems many years ago. I had been working on the greatest invention, yet—A fission bomb. But, with a few strokes of the key, that bitch destroyed my career. Well, I'm sure you know the rest… Mental breakdown, fled to Italy… How very grateful I am that I get to destroy her and get the honor of killing the Lupin the Third gang in one day."

"Your goons shot a kid, you bastard!" Zenigata snapped.

"I had them shoot that child for the good of the world. That girl is a monster-in-training. She kills without fear, and can't wait to get a gun in her hands again, or so I've heard."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't give you the right to natural selection," Lupin said sternly as he reached for his gun. A hand came down on his shoulder, and he looked upward, and felt his blood pool to his feet. The man in the pinstriped suit had to be at least seven feet tall. Lupin turned to Fujita, "As much as you compensate, I can't help but to wonder…"

Fujita clenched his jaw, "I'm giving you…. One last chance… I'll give you twelve hours to get out of the country. I'll still kill you, but I might as well give you the impression that you can escape with your life. It will be more sporting that way."

"Fujita, you have no clue who you're screwing around with," Lupin said as he tore out of the giant's grasp, "I'm Lupin the Third—I don't back down for anything."

"Here's food for thought, Mr. Lupin—If you and your wife die, your father will abduct your children, and your brother will do nothing to stop him. I know all about Lupin the Second. He treated you just as badly as Mr. Jigen's father treated him, if not worse. Neglect is never a good thing… You know that…"

Zenigata looked over at Lupin, who was staring downward at the ground, a raged and hurt look on his face, "Ari and Fuji…" he heard Lupin mutter under his breath.

Lupin shot his head upward, and took a few steps toward Fujita, "You listen here, Fujita—Get out while you still can—You should be fearing for _your _life. You may have guards, but how loyal are they to you, huh? I'll be back for the treasure, and I'll show you that you can't kill an immortal."

Lupin turned away from Fujita, and stormed down the street. Zenigata snapped his head in Lupin's direction, and ran to catch up with the thief.

"Well, what the hell are you going to do, now, smart guy?" asked Zenigata.

"I'm going to steal whatever is in that dome," Lupin answered with a cool poker face.

"What!?" Zenigata grabbed Lupin by the jacket, and turned the thief to face him, "Didn't you hear him!? He's right about what'll happen to your kids, and you know it!"

"Yeah, they're going to my father, right, Pops?" Lupin smiled slyly. He and Zenigata shared a moment of silence, before Zenigata groaned and pushed Lupin back.

"The only reason I don't _strangle _you is because I have to be civil to you!" Zenigata yelled, "So don't even go there!"

"Face it, old man—I gave you the adventure of a lifetime, the kind most people only dream of!" Lupin said.

"Yeah, and look where it got me!"

"Let's see—A beautiful blonde wife, a reunion with your daughter, a wealthy family, a place in INTERPOL's wall of fame, a pension to _die_ for, a heart that's twenty years younger than you are—due to all of that exercise I've put you through—You have tons of frequent flyer miles, and you're getting a son in a few months." Lupin said vaguely. He turned to Zenigata, "You're right, I'm a complete bastard, aren't I!?"

"You shut your face," Zenigata growled, "So, what are you going to do about Fujita?"

"Oh, I've got a plan or two up my sleeve…" said Lupin as he clasped his hands together.

Back at the Hotel:

"Yukiko?" Ming knocked softly on the hotel door before she entered and found Yukiko listening to a cassette player. It was loud enough so Ming could hear the music playing—It was Yukiko's mother, Sakura, singing, "Hi, Yuki. I brought some ice cream for you."

"Thank you," Yukiko said quietly as she removed her headphones and took the bowl of ice cream.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ming as she sat on the edge of Yukiko's bed.

"I've been better," Yukiko admitted.

"Just like your dad," Ming chuckled, "Hey, I wanted to ask you… When you woke up, and saw me… I thought you called me 'mom'."

"I did," Yukiko nodded, "Do you want me to not call you that?"

"No, no, it's okay! I just wanted to check," Ming smiled, and rose, "Thanks, Yuki."

"You're welcome," Yukiko responded as she scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and shoved it in her mouth.

Ming wore a wide smile as she walked into the living room of her hotel room, where Jigen was sitting, reading the paper. He looked upward at her, noticed she was smiling, and immediately became suspicious of her, "What are you up to?"

"I'm getting the results back on the gender of the baby two days from now," said Ming.

"Really?" Jigen immediately became attentive, and smiled, "You know it's gonna be a boy, this time, so why bother, huh?"

"I dunno—Feels like another girl, to me," Ming admitted as she laid a hand over her stomach. Jigen frowned, and became pale. There was no way in hell God could possibly be this cruel—No way. But he then thought of his friends, and God did have a sadistic sense of humor when he decided to create them.

"Let's just hope…" Jigen sighed as he opened his newspaper again and found the Lupin gang in the features section, "God, I can have as many kids as I want, but people will always think I'm gay!" he grumbled as he scanned over the article.

New York, New York:

"Can I take a break now, Kome?" asked Toshiro as he stood across from the older woman whom he had been singing with up until his voice had tired.

"Certainly, Toshiro," Kome replied.

"I'm going to check my mail," Toshiro announced as he seated himself at his computer. Both turned as Julia burst through the door, smiling widely.

"I got the gig!" Julia cheered happily as she slammed her door behind her, "I'm the lead role in _Cabaret_!"

"That's wonderful, Julia," Kome said with a nod.

"Well, this isn't…" Toshiro muttered.

"What isn't?" Julia asked.

"Yukiko," Toshiro answered.

"What—What about her?" Kome asked hesitantly.

"She got hurt in Israel," said Toshiro.

"How badly?" asked Kome.

"She—She was shot…" Toshiro replied, "She's okay, though. She's resting, now."

Kome rose, and sped towards the bathroom, "Kome, are you all right?" asked Julia worriedly.

"I'm FINE!" a near-tears Kome answered as she slammed the door to the bathroom. She slid down against the closed door as she put a hand over her mouth, and made a strange wailing sound. Julia, along with half of the hotel, was puzzled and disturbed by this noise, and briefly thought that Kome had killed herself.

Kome exited twenty minutes later, her eyes red and her hands shaking horribly. Julia and Toshiro looked at one another, neither quite sure who should approach the woman first. In the end, it was quietly decided that Julia would do the talking.

"Uh, Miss Kome… Are you okay?" asked Julia worriedly.

"How much does a ticket for Israel cost?" asked Kome.

"Kome, you don't have enough—" Julia started.

"I have two-hundred grand under my mattress," said Toshiro as he rose from the computer.

"You WHAT!?!?" Julia shrieked as Toshiro walked into their bedroom. She watched in horror as he opened his mattress and pulled out one of the many small stacks of bills in his possession, "Where did you get those!?"

"I charge the rich for my services—The poorer people usually make me take some sort of reward before I go," Toshiro replied as he walked out to Kome and handed her the money, "Is this enough?" he inquired.

"Yes… Plenty," Kome nodded.

"Can I come with you?" asked Toshiro.

"Well, I—"

"Hey, you aren't leaving me alone here! If you go, I go!" Julia snapped, "Even if I don't know what the hell's going on anymore, I'm coming! I'm supposed to look after you, remember!"

"You two probably don't want—" Kome started.

"Yes we do," Toshiro nodded, "Now pack your bags. I made friends with someone in customs—He'll let my sword get by."

"How'd you talk him into it?" asked Julia.

Toshiro shuddered, "I took his daughter to a dance…"

"You're DATING!?" Julia yelled, "Your dad's going to have kittens if he hears about this! He's going to turn me into SUSHI if he finds out I'm letting you go out with girls!"

"Hey, at least it's girls I'm going out with. Besides, it's not like I wanted to. Her face looks like the backside of a mule!" Toshiro snapped, "My friends laughed at me for an entire week!"

"God, that sucks…."

"That isn't the worst part," Toshiro sighed.

"Really?" Julia looked downward at him.

"She still stalks me!" Toshiro said with a shudder, "I think she wants to marry me."

"Well, better dead than wed, if you ask me," Julia sighed as she began to pack her lone suitcase, "What are we going to do with your birds?"

"We can take them with us," Toshiro replied.

"What about quarantine?" inquired Julia.

"I also escorted the customs man's daughter to the movies on several occasions," Toshiro sighed.

"Hey, kid, have you ever heard the word 'gigiglo' before?" asked Julia.

"No," Toshiro admitted.

"Let's just hope your dad hasn't, either," Julia sighed.

Later that evening, Kome, Julia, Toshiro, and three parrots were on a plane headed towards Israel. Julia had found entertainment listening to a CD recording of her lines for her new play, while Toshiro concentrated on meditating. Kome simply stared out the window at the clouds passing her by. This trip could very well kill her, if she were not careful.

"Jigen, why'd you let that happen to her?" Kome muttered almost wordlessly to her reflection, "I thought you were too good a teacher to let anything happen to your pupils…"

Osaka, Japan, about eleven years ago:

"Come on," Jigen nudged Sakura once more, only to have her swat him away once more, "get the hell up already, will ya?"

"Daisuke, what is it?" Sakura groaned as she lifted her head upward, "It's six in the morning! I don't wake up until seven—You know that!"

"Yeah, I know," Jigen nodded, "Now come on and get up."

"Why?" Sakura groaned.

"I'm going to teach you something," said Jigen, "Now get up—C'mon…"

"Well… Dammit, all right," Sakura slowly rose out of bed, grumbling at the hardness of the mattress. Being on the run all of the time sometimes meant that their living conditions would be less than ideal.

Sakura dressed for the morning, and followed Jigen out of the cabin that the two now resided in, on the side of a discrete mountain in Osaka. She yawned as she trudged down the stairs, and looked curiously at the card hanging from a small branch, held there by a clothespin, "What the devil are you up to, now?"

"I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself," Jigen responded as he removed his magnum from his belt, and handed it to her. Sakura's hands lowered slightly as she took the gun; she had had no idea that it was that heavy.

"I can't fire this!" Sakura gasped, "It—It's a gun…"

"I know what it is," Jigen sighed, "Now, aim for the card…"

"I can't do that, and you know it. I'll think it's a person, and I'll become nervous, and miss!" Sakura said pleadingly.

"Shoot, Sakura," Jigen ordered sternly. Sakura looked over at him, bit her lip, and help the gun up towards the card. Her hands shook terribly as she tried in vain to steady the gun, and she paused a few moments before firing it. She tumbled back after the bullet was fired; she had not known that there would be such a reaction.

"God, are you okay!?" Jigen gasped as he kneeled down next to her.

"I, I think so… I had no idea it would… L—Look! Would you look at that!?" Sakura laughed and put a hand to her head. Jigen glanced over, and noticed part of the card missing. He looked back at her, and smirked.

"See, what'd I tell ya!?" Jigen said with a reassuring smirk as he slowly helped her to rise off of the ground, "You're better than you think! Now, what do you say we go for a few more rounds?"

"I'd rather not," Sakura replied as she numbly handed Jigen his gun back and walked up the stairs to the door of the cabin. She grumbled to herself darkly as she noticed the door was locked, and looked back at Jigen, "It's locked."

"I left the key inside," Jigen answered a little too coolly to be left without suspicion.

"Damn," Sakura sighed heavily and reached upward on her tiptoes to retrieve the key above the doorway. She frowned as she came upon something else along with the key, and brought down a small box in addition to the extra key. She cautiously opened the box, and was shocked to see a simple ring in it.

"If you're going to stick around, I might as well teach you to shoot… You'll need it—If you want to stay, that is," said Jigen.

"I…" Sakura trailed off, unable to finish a full sentence, "It's gorgeous…"

"Hey, that's not all," Jigen said proudly as he jumped up the stairs and pulled out another box that had been laying discarded at the side of the doorway. He lifted it up, and passed it to Sakura. She opened it, and was speechless (in a bad or good way, it was not certain) to find it contained a gun.

"I don't want anyone I know to get hurt; not like I have," said Jigen, "As long as you've got me as your teacher, Sakura, I promise you aren't going to get shot up by any idiot."

"Sakura… Sakura Jigen, hn?" she smirked, and looked over at him, "All right. I suppose to first step is how to load it…"

"Come here—I'll show you," said Jigen as he removed some of the bullets from the box and opened the chamber of the gun, "Now watch me, okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura nodded.

The Present:

"Kome, are you all right?" asked Toshiro in a whisper.

"Hn? Oh, yes—Thank you, Toshiro," Kome nodded, "I was just remembering something…. From long ago…"

Israel, the next day:

Goemon's eyes flashed open suddenly, and he broke out of his trance. Amaya, who had been on her computer, looked over at her husband curiously, "Goemon, what's wrong?"

"Someone's coming…" Goemon answered as he rose from his mat and picked up his sword. He slowly crept towards the door and then cautiously turned the knob to open it. He leaned against the back of the wall next to the door as he waited for the 'attacker' to approach.

The door creaked open, and Amaya stood there stunned in position as Goemon swung his blade towards the intruder, missing him by only inches. The intruder yelled in surprise, and Goemon suddenly stopped.

"Lupin?" Goemon asked out loud as he sheathed his sword.

"Half right," Remy Lupin answered as he stood erect and made eye contact with Goemon. The French man was obviously shaken by the attempt made upon his life, and his fears were renewed as Amaya sprang forward and held her sword inches away from his neck.

"Amaya!" Goemon snapped.

"This is the same son of a bitch who tried to kill me… Who tried to kill Lupin's children! You expect me to welcome him!?"

"I expect you to let him explain his purpose for being here…" Goemon responded. Amaya begrudgingly sheathed her sword, and leered at Remy as she turned back towards her computer, "What are you doing here?" asked Goemon.

"Good question," Remy admitted, "It's because of my dear brother, who appears to be out right now… Do you know when he'll be back?"

"That's like asking me when I expect fall to come…" Goemon sighed.

"Right after summer," Remy snapped, "A wise man once said, 'Only fools repeat proverbs'."

"I—" Goemon clenched his jaw, "What do you want?"

"Arsene spoke to me a few days ago—I knew something was wrong when I heard him speak."

"And you, being brother of the year, were concerned and came running to him," Amaya snorted skeptically. Both Goemon and Remy glared at her, and Goemon turned back to Remy.

"I owe it to him. He saved my life once, a life I put on the line because of a stupid bet I made. And I know that whenever he sounds as depressed as he did the day I talked to him, it usually means big trouble."

Goemon nodded, "Wait here for him. We will let Lupin decide if he wants you dead or not. Just stay out of Jigen's way."

Remy nodded, and walked over to the couch, and seated himself on it. He exchanged glances with Amaya briefly, and shuddered. She could give looks as cold as her father, when she put her mind to it.

Meanwhile, just down the street, three more visitors were preparing to make their way into the hotel complex.

"Don't be nervous, Kome! They won't recognize you with your makeup on! You look like my Auntie June with all of that stuff on!" Julia reassured Kome as she, the frightened middle aged woman, and Toshiro all approached the hotel.

"I don't know about this…" said Kome with a dry gulp.

"Oh, c'mon—What's the worst that could happen!?" Julia laughed as she placed her hand on the doorknob. All three fell to the concrete as they heard gunshots come from an apartment window, and then looked upward at the busted windows.

"Why do I have the feeling I just jinxed us all?" Julia moaned. 


	43. Straightshooter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin the Third, or 'Rupan Sansei' (Japanese title).

What's up!?

This chapter's out early because yours truly had to stay home today due to an unforeseen illness. My, that makes me sound like I have something terminal… But, not really—Just wasn't feeling well today, and writing is something that doesn't take up as much energy. But, don't fret—I will be back up on my feet by tomorrow! Well, another day, another chapter. Got the Lupin III soundtrack a few days ago… It's not bad, not bad at all. Great mood music while I'm typing. A few might've figured this out by now, but I likes me music. I'd really recommend it to any Lupin fan, or any fan of retro music. The '80 theme song is a personal favorite. Okay, enough of that. On with the show, I say!

Chapter Forty Three

A Few Moments Later: Straightshooter

__

'Anytime at all,

Anytime at all,

Any al all,

All you've got to do

is call,

and I'll be there,,'

--The Beatles, _'Anytime at all'_

"What the heck was that, anyway?" Julia inquired as Toshiro helped her off of the ground.

"Gunshots, apparently. And I'll bet my Elvis records I know where they came from," Toshiro muttered as he broke off into a run, Kome and Julia not far behind. The elevator was out, so the three were forced to run up the stairway.

"They came from the fifth floor!" Kome called. She stopped on the stairway, and clutched onto her chest. Julia and Toshiro turned around, and went to help the gasping woman.

"Kome, are you going to be okay?" asked Julia worriedly.

"I have to be! That's my daughter up there!" Kome panted as she broke into a run again up the stairway.

"WHAT!?" Julia shrieked and ran up to the fifth floor. As she reached the fifth floor hallway, a large man in a suit burst through the wooden door, and went flying into a wall. Toshiro watched his father as he came out of his room, fighting with another one of the suited beings. The other that Goemon had thrown out through the door had recovered, and was going after the samurai as well.

Goemon was surprised as one of the attackers fell to the ground at his feet and looked upward at Toshiro, "Toshiro! What are you doing here!?" he gasped in obvious surprise.

"Watch out!" Toshiro yelped. Goemon turned, and say a fist coming his way. He quickly stuck out his blade, and let it doing the talking, "Never thought of doing that…" Toshiro muttered.

"You learn everyday," Goemon replied as he sheathed his sword, "Come on—Amaya and Remy are still in there!"

"Remy!?" Toshiro choked.

"Wait, didn't he try to kill you guys? Wait—Isn't he dead!? Oh, I'm so confused!" Julia moaned as she and Kome followed Toshiro and Goemon in. They found Amaya and Remy working to defeat several large assassins. Kome looked down at her feet, where a gun from one of the assassins had fallen.

"Ms. Kome, that's too big for you!" Toshiro said cautiously.

"Jigen taught me how to fire _any _gun," Kome replied as she lifted it and fired three shots. All perfect hits.

"Jigen!? So you are Yukiko's mom!" Toshiro concluded as he dodged a bullet with his sword.

"Yes, and I'm out of bullets… Damn…" she grumbled, "Hey, Lupin! Give me your gun!" Kome called to Remy.

"I'm a little busy!" Remy answered as he kicked another attacker in the jaw.

"Just do it, or I'll bash your skull in myself!" Kome yelled.

"Oh my God—She _is_ Yukiko's mom!" Julia gasped.

"I can't!" Remy shouted as he pulled a leg off of a chair and used it to ward off his attacker. Julia gulped, ran forward, slid, and grabbed Remy's gun.

"Kome, think fast!" Julia shouted as she threw the gun. Kome caught it, and fired it off a few more times. A man Amaya had been wielding off with a sword fell down at her feet, and Amaya looked upward at Kome, and nodded her thanks.

Goemon jumped forward and took care of the man that had been fighting Remy, and Remy retrieved his gun from Kome, "I don't know who taught you, but that was incredible…" Remy admitted.

"Is that all of them?" asked Amaya.

"I think," Toshiro answered. All stopped, and listened intently for any other movement. All they heard was the slow swooping of helicopter blades. The curtains of the room fluttered open, revealing a helicopter staring at the group.

"Everyone—Run," Goemon muttered as he viewed the gun barrels attacked to the bottom of the helicopter. No one minded this order, but Goemon had more important things to do than scold them.

Meanwhile, outside, the missing members were returning to their hotel, where they were greeted with a surprise. Lupin and Fujiko had gone to plan out blueprints for entering the dome, Zenigata and Natasha had visited more relatives, and Jigen and Ming had taken Yukiko to the doctors.

"What the hell?" Jigen muttered as he lifted his hat upward.

"It's pointed towards our rooms!" Ming gasped.

"Jigen, shoot it down!" Lupin ordered.

"Already on it!" Jigen answered as he loaded his gun and aimed.

At the same time Jigen had pointed his gun barrel towards the helicopter, Goemon had jumped on the hood, and stuck his blade through the glass and therefore through the pilot, who had prepared to shoot him. 

Jigen grew confused as the helicopter flew backwards towards a building, and all ran out of the way as it hit the other building, and exploded into it. They watched as a familiar samurai jumped down onto a nearby window ledge, and looked at his own handiwork.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing this," Jigen sighed as he put his gun back.

"Goemon, how's Amaya doing!?" Lupin called.

"Quite shaken," Goemon admitted.

"I would be, too," Ming said to herself.

"Not because of this—Your brother's inside, Lupin," said Goemon.

"What!? Remy!?" Lupin choked.

"Finally! I get to kill that son of a bitch!" Jigen yelled with a smile, and took off for the stairway.

"Jigen! Wait!" Lupin ran after the gunman up the stairs.

"Neither of you lay a hand on him! Killing's a worse crime than stealing!" Zenigata shouted, and followed after the two.

"Wait! Jigen! There's someone else up there! Let me explain!" Goemon shouted, and followed after Zenigata, who was chasing Lupin, who was chasing Jigen. All of the women sighed and shook their heads; not one of them would ever really change.

"I guess we better get going, too," Fujiko said after a pause.

"Er, yeah," Ming and the others walked up the stairways, towards the buffoons they called their spouses.

Jigen was the first to arrive up the stairs, followed by Lupin who fell into Jigen, "Dammit, watch it!" Jigen growled.

"Sorry!" Lupin answered, "I can't let you kill my brother!"

"Why the hell not!?" Jigen snapped, and looked back at Lupin, "As much crap as he's done to us, I can't believe you still want to keep that jerk alive!"

"So glad to see you, Jigen," Remy said with a smirk.

"You arrogant bastard!" Jigen drew his gun out, and pointed it towards Remy, "I killed you once, and I can do it again!" Jigen yelled. He put his finger on the trigger, but his gun was soon shot out of his hand, and flown across the room, "Dammit! Who did that!?" Jigen shouted as he clenched onto his hand. He looked over, and saw Kome standing there, along with Toshiro and Julia.

Jigen gaped in disbelief. "Sa- Saku…"

"Kome," Kome nodded, "I'm Yukiko's aunt Kome, don't you remember?" Kome smirked as she walked over at picked his gun up. Just when she looked as though she were about to hand it to him, she grabbed Jigen's wrist, turned him around, and soon had him in a headlock. All, including Julia and Toshiro, watched with raised eyebrows as this progressed.

"Why the hell did you let Yukiko get shot!?" Kome growled.

"Ow! Dammit, I'm choking!" Jigen yelled.

"Uh, Zenigata? Aren't you going to stop this?" asked Lupin.

"Na-ah. I know better than to fight a woman," Zenigata responded.

"Uh, Kome, Ma'am—I'm the one to blame," Lupin said shakily, taking a step forward. Kome let go of Jigen, and faced Lupin coldly.

"She totally kicked your ass," Toshiro muttered in disbelief as he watched Jigen take in the air he had been deprived of.

"Shut up, kid. For your own sake—Shut up," Jigen said tiredly.

"Why did you let her get shot? You told me you would protect her!" Kome shouted.

"I—I know, Ma'am. But that's how some things are. If you want to take her home, then—" Lupin started.

"No," Kome shook her head, "I can't offer her anything."

"Mommy?" Kome heard in a small voice, and turned to see Yukiko standing there, next to Fujiko. The young girl she had left a few years ago looked so different now; Kome was taken quite aback in surprise.

"No, Yukiko, This is your Aunt Kome," Jigen answered.

"Daddy, what happened to your neck? It's all red," said Yukiko.

"It's nice to meet you, Yukiko," said Kome with a smile as she bent down.

"My Mommy never mentioned having a sister," said Yukiko cautiously.

"Mommy really never talked to her family, though," Kome answered, "I wish she had, though. She never even told us about you! I was so happy to find out I had a niece!"

"Hey, wait," Remy started, "Isn't that—" Fujiko elbowed Remy in the stomach.

"Let them have their moment!" Fujiko snapped.

"What are you doing in Israel?" asked Yukiko.

"I heard about you getting hurt, so I came to check and see if you were all right," Kome replied with a cheerful smile.

"Did you come alone?" asked Yukiko.

"Nope. With two friends," Kome replied. Yukiko looked behind Kome, and saw Toshiro and Julia standing there.

"Toshiro!" Yukiko yelled happily, and ran to the young boy. She put her arms around the back of his neck, and embraced him tightly.

"Now _I'm _choking! Let go, let go!" Toshiro shouted, slapping Yukiko away, "Is a deathgrip something you inherit in your family!?"

"I missed you so much!" Yukiko said cheerily as she pecked the young boy on the cheek. Toshiro's face turned bright red, and Goemon gave a small smile.

"Just like his father," Goemon said quietly.

"What? Afraid of women?" Amaya inquired.

"Hn?" Goemon frowned.

"Never mind," Amaya sighed, and rolled her eyes as she thought back to the first time she had met her then key-to-finding-Zenigata and now husband at the zoo.

"It's great to see you too, Julia!" Yukiko added.

"Same here, kid," Julia smirked, and ruffled Yukiko's shoulder-length black hair.

"Well, the gang's all here. I guess it's a matter of tracking down Fujita, now. I'm guessing this is his handiwork," sighed Lupin as he kicked aside a footstool.

"I think the more important thing would be finding a new hotel," Goemon suggested.

"And I think the more important thing would be find a new country," Jigen retorted.

"Er, yeah… I'll start packing," Lupin smirked as he exited the room.

Later in the evening, a playground near the hotel:

"So you're moving to Chicago?" said Toshiro quietly as he and Yukiko sat atop the monkey bars of the playground. He had bought himself, as well as his friend, ice cream cones—He had grown to like ice cream while he lived with Julia, who always kept the freezer stocked with the treat.

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded solemnly as she glanced down at her ice cream.

"You, want to go?" Toshiro inquired.

"Not really, but what am I going to do?" Yukiko sighed, "I'm just a kid, after all."

"Well, you could always talk with your dad. He always seems to listen," Toshiro suggested with a smirk. He noted Yukiko's still-sad expression, and turned away in thought. A smile crossed his face as he thought of an idea, and he turned to her, "Hey, you didn't get married while I was away, did you?"

"What!?" Yukiko shot her head up in surprise, "Of course I did!"

"Really—To who?"

"It's 'to whom', and it's Pierre!" Yukiko answered.

"Pierre!? Eck!" Toshiro shuddered, "He looks like a frog!"

"That's what Fujiko said," Yukiko laughed.

"You, er, really didn't go out with him, did you?" asked Toshiro.

"Nah. He asked me, but I broke his nose," Yukiko shrugged.

"You're just like your dad," Toshiro sighed as he licked his ice cream cone.

"I know, but you're like your dad, too," Yukiko answered.

Off in the distance, two figures watched over the children, although they did not seem to realize it, "She's a lot like you, Jigen," Kome said in a whisper.

"I know. It scares me. That's why I'm taking her to Cicero," Jigen answered, "So, are you really Kome, or—"

"Let's just say I'm Kome. It's much better that way," Kome replied, "Oh, my apologies for the headlock…."

"That friggin' hurt, you know," Jigen answered as he rubbed his throat, "How long are you staying, anyway?"

"Only until tonight. Toshiro and Julia are staying longer, though," answered Kome, "I just came to check on her."

"She'd like to see you more, you know."

"She probably barely remembers who I am. It's been nearly three years since she came to you all."

"Three years? That long? Damn…" Jigen sighed, "Means she's nine. I have only four years until I have to put up with a teenager. Terrific."

"Well, I don't think boys will be a problem for her. She seems to be set on the one."

"They're good company. I just never figured—Goemon and me, if we're in-laws... I mean, Jesus—We're from two different parts of the world. Well, not really—But our kids have been raised too differently! Toshiro comes from a world where indoor plumbing is a luxury, and Yuki gets cranky if the place we're in doesn't have a VCR for her movies!"

"Plus he sleeps on a mat, and she sleeps in a bed. How would that marriage possibly work?" Kome inquired.

"Hey, I don't even want to think about that!" Jigen snapped.

"You and Ming as old cranky grandparents! I can see it now. I just hope if they ever have any children, that their personalities will be better than away of those of their parents."

"Well, you're not bad, just sort of snobby."

"I won't deny it."

"Yeah, and, I'm a sarcastic bastard, and Goemon's antisocial."

"What about Toshiro's mother?" asked Kome.

"No one seems to know much about her, and Goemon doesn't talk about her much," Jigen shrugged, "Maybe there's reason to it, I'm not sure. But hopefully Toshiro and his mom'll make amends someday."

"We can only hope," Kome sighed, "I have to be going now. My plane leaves in a few hours. It's good to know Yukiko's in good hands, though," Kome smirked, "Good bye again, Ally."

"Don't friggin' call me that," Jigen grumbled. Kome embraced him briefly, and then turned and left him standing at the foot of the playground. Jigen looked back and noticed the orange sun was becoming less and less predominant in the purple sky. He would have to go before it set completely; this area of Israel was unfamiliar to him. 

He turned to Toshiro and Yukiko, and briefly thought of calling them back to the new hotel, but then decided against it. Together, the two would be able to fend for themselves. He did not seem to worry as much about Yukiko when Toshiro was with him. Perhaps it was because he was so much like his father, or perhaps because he and his daughter shared a similar taste in their types of company.

"Jigen," Jigen turned again, and saw Lupin, Goemon, and Remy facing him.

"What's he doing here?" Jigen snapped.

"He's going to help," Lupin answered.

"We don't need his help!" Jigen snapped.

"Yes we do," Lupin nodded, "We found out what Fujita wants with that treasure."

"Really? What?" Jigen inquired.

"The coin that Arsene possesses will help lead Fujita to a formula," Remy replied.

"Alchemy formula?" Jigen inquired.

"Explosion formula," Goemon replied.

"Say what?" Jigen gasped, "How!? Wait, how do you know about this, Remy!?"

"Some of Fujita's friends are also some of my friends," Remy answered, "I heard around, and added two and two."

"Wait, how do I know you're not double-crossing as again!?" Jigen snapped.

"You really think I would've gone as far as allowing those baboons to attack me?" Remy inquired, "I didn't think so," he snorted as Jigen remained silent.

"But how could people have even had known about anything that powerful back then?" Jigen inquired, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"We're thinking that the blueprints were placed in there by my grandpa as well as someone else—Whoever owned the other coin. The formula was way ahead of its time, and scared the bejeezus out of both him and the other man who found the coin."

"And who was this other man?" Jigen inquired.

"A simple foe of grandpa's named Sherlock Holmes," Remy smirked, "But that chap has little to do with our current predicament."

"Agreed," Lupin nodded, "Fujita wants to use those blueprints to finish a bomb he's been building. He's going to sell the finished product off to the highest builder."

"I guess we have to stop him, then…" Jigen concluded with a sigh, "But how the hell are we going to pull it off? Fujita has like a million goons, all who want us dead!"

"You leave that to me. Meanwhile, keep your trigger finger handy, and keep your pilot's license out."

"Which one? I've got forty countries worth!" Jigen laughed.

"We'll need the kids, too. I hope you don't mind, Jigen," Remy added, "Goemon's already given to go-ahead to let Toshiro in."

"I—She'd never speak to me again if I said no," Jigen sighed, "Damn…. All right, it's a deal."

"Good. We start tonight," Lupin said with a nod, "Pops still has INTERPOL on speed dial, but we'll use that only as a last-last resort."

"I don't know about this, guys…" Jigen admitted.

"Yeah, neither do I—But talk about going out it style, huh!?" Lupin laughed as he draped an arm over Jigen's shoulders, "Come on, it's almost your curfew."

"You know, Jigen, we really don't see enough of one another," Remy said coolly as Jigen unfolded his white and red cane. Jigen growled, and swung his cane at Remy as the Frenchman turned. With a loud cracking noise, it made contact with the back of his skull, and Remy spun around in surprise.

"I've learned a thing or two since we last meant. Don't think because I'm blind I can't kick your ass. You don't need eyes to smell a rat," Jigen snapped bitterly as he walked down the street with Goemon.

"Hn, I've got admit, he's got a fighting spirit to him," Remy smirked as he rubbed the back of his aching and perhaps even fractured skull.

"Yeah, that's why we love him," Lupin replied with a chuckle, "Come on, bro, we've got a lot of groundwork to cover, and only a little time to do it."

"Yeah," Remy nodded, and followed his younger brother back to their hotel.

Meanwhile, Toshiro and Yukiko had left the playground, and were also heading back to the hotel, "Hey, you wouldn't lie to me, right?" Yukiko asked as she walked along with Toshiro.

"No, why?" Toshiro inquired.

"Is Kome… Is Kome really who she says she is?" asked Yukiko hopefully.

"I…" Toshiro looked downward into her sad dark-brown eyes. How would he ever explain it to her without hurting her? There was no other was, "Of course she is."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Toshiro stopped, smiled, and turned to her, "I wouldn't lie to you, Yukiko."

"Thanks, buddy," Yukiko embraced him, and then looked down the street, "Come on, last one home is a cop!"

"Very funny!" Toshiro laughed as he broke into a run, in pursuit of Yukiko, his best friend whom he would never think about lying to.


	44. Hit me With Your Best Shot

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin III, or Arsene Lupin the original, by Maurice LeBlanc… Although, it is in free domain right now so, hm…. The wheels are turning….

Happy St. Patrick's Day!

Thank you all again for the positive reviews! It's reviews like those that have made this 20-chapter story run near fifty! (20… the number of chapters I actually planned…. Oh, if the naïve little me of seven months ago had only had the slightest clue) Yeah, I know sometimes you don't hear from me in the while, and I thank you for your concern as to my whereabouts. I cannot wait for summer, personally, when I can write more often! Who needs sunlight, honestly? Just kidding : ) But anyway, thanks, Ultra Sonic, for the good idea. Oh, by the way, to whoever is interested-- Just recently found out they made an Arsene Lupin movie in 1932, starring Lionel and John Barrymore. Yes, they are related to Drew. The small part of the film I saw is pretty good, but keep in mind it's an old film, so there aren't any terribly exciting special effects or anything….

Oh, by the way, this is coming late because I was out of town over the weekend. Sorry!

Chapter Forty four

The following day: Hit me with Your Best Shot

__

'Little child,

Little child,

Little child, won't you dance with me?

I'm so sad and lonely,

Baby take a chance with me,'

--The Beatles _'Little Child'_

"Below!?" was all Jigen could think to choke out as he looked over the blueprints, "Okay, one Lupin is crazy enough, but when two of you get in on the act… Jesus…"

"And how do you expect to pull off something that large?" asked Goemon skeptically.

"Well… Sewer system, a few explosions… You know… The like" Lupin shrugged.

"Ha ha! I hate to see the face on the unlucky bastard you have go into the sewers!" Jigen laughed. He grew nervous as he heard silence, and glared at Lupin, "You can't be serious! I can't even see down there!"

"Which is why I had Fujiko and Amaya go in and set up lighting last night," Lupin replied.

"This job stinks," Amaya muttered with crossed arms. She sat calmly with the rest of the group in Lupin's room. Yukiko and Toshiro reluctantly stayed with Julia while the adult members left to retrieve the treasure. The reason was not so much due to Fujita as it was due to the fact Remy was there, and no one seemed to trust Remy. The three minors had been left in the charge of Natasha and Zenigata, who had gone to visit even more of Natasha's highly-extended family.

"Yeah, but suddenly it's changed from a grab the loot type deal to a save the world type deal," Jigen answered, "It's everyone's ass on the line, now."

"So you'll go into the sewers, after all?" Lupin inquired.

"Friggin' hell no!" Jigen replied, "You've gotta be crazy to go into those things!"

"Which is why you're just the man for the job," Lupin answered with a smirk, "You and Remy are going in together."

Well, maybe I'll at least get to watch him drown, Jigen thought. He nodded, and rose from his seat in Lupin's room. He walked back into his own bedroom, quickly loaded his gun, and reported for duty. After changing into a repairman's outfit, he and Remy were able to easily get into the sewage systems. They found everything they would need down in the sewers.

"Fujiko and Amaya did good," Jigen smirked.

"Not bad at all. Well, we don't want to keep them waiting up there. Now, catch!" Remy called as he tossed Jigen a heavy box of explosives, which he caught and began to walk down to its destination. There were eight crates in all, all full with potential death for both men. Jigen had finally found an upside to not craving cigarettes anyone. One more light, and it would be the end of him. But it would also be the end of Remy, which would make it a pretty evenly placed day when it came to positives and negatives.

"Okay, now what, fearless leader?" asked Jigen as he looked down at the boxes.

"Well, opening the crates would be a terrific start," Remy grunted as he opened a crate forcefully with a crowbar, "Make sure not to get them into the water, or they'll be useless."

"Jesus!" Jigen shouted as a large rat, about the size of a domestic house cat, ran over his shoes. Jigen had thought it to be a cat at first, but it was much too low to the ground to be a cat. He drew his gun to shoot it, but Remy nearly tackled him in response.

"Do you have any clue what would happen if you fired a bullet!? We'd be blown to hell and back!" Remy snapped venomously.

"Oh, I thought you tackled me because that rat was friend of yours… Well, okay… No guns, then…" said Jigen slowly as he placed his gun back in his holster. Remy looked _extremely _deranged at that moment, and a mostly darkened series of mazes was the last place Jigen wanted to run for shelter if Remy snapped and tried to go after him. But the Frenchman did have a point about the gun—It would set off the explosives.

About an hour later, both men had set up the explosives in a fiberglass box, which they also had drain of any sewer water. And about an hour later, the total rat death toll was around thirty. Remy, ironically, was not a very big fan of rats, either, but was a big fan of knives. The two men finally shared a common bond.

"Okay, now we light it, and run like hell," said Remy as he removed a match from his pocket, "This thing's still going to blow—But hopefully there won't be any fire…. Otherwise the enter sewer's going to be a flaming river of hell…"

"I've got a better idea than the match," Jigen smirked as he drew out his pistol.

"How far can you still shoot?" asked Remy.

"Far enough," Jigen answered as he took aim. The bullet made contact with a large fuse, which proceeded to slowly burn a path into the box. Both men took off running, and heard a loud explosion behind the both of them, and there was also a briefly blinding flash of light. As this subsided, Goemon, Lupin, Fujiko, Amaya and Ming all entered the area. 

"Great job, fellas!" Lupin laughed cheerily as he threw a grappling hook up to the brand new hole and made sure it was secure. He was the first one to scale up to the top, and was soon followed by the rest of the crew. Remy, the last up, also rolled up the rope, and joined the others on the top floor.

"Huh, no guards…" Jigen muttered to himself as he looked around the old interior of the empty building, "That's really weird…"

"Yeah," Goemon nodded.

A single piece of paper fell down from a piece of string and faced Lupin, who took the letter and read over it quickly, "Uh-oh," Lupin muttered in a dry gulp.

"Uh-oh? What uh-oh? Like, _bad_ uh-oh?" Remy snapped.

"It's a trap!" Lupin yelled as men holding machine guns popped out of every slit window of the compound. Everyone jumped back into the dim hole as the barrage of bullets started, and Jigen ended up with another bullet to the hat.

"Hey, what'd that note say?" Ming inquired.

"Fujita got it out yesterday!" Lupin yelled angrily, "That guy is definitely on my hate list, now! You have no idea how bad I'd like to strangle that pipsqueak right now!"

"I think I do," Remy retorted, "I just spent my evening in the sewage canal! And with Pinocchio over there, to boot! How do you think my night was!? You just got shot at, I had to put up with him!" Remy added, pointing to Jigen.

"Hey, you leave him alone!" Ming snapped in defense, "He's my husband, dammit, and if you say one more thing about him, you're going to have a high heel shoved so far up your--"

"Ming, I—" Jigen started, but was soon hushed by his wife.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing," Ming whispered, and turned back to Remy.

"Oh, I get it," Remy smirked as he looked the two over, "he's the bitch."

"You bastard!" Jigen yelled as he lunged for Remy.

"Hey, hey, knock it off!" Lupin shouted as he and Goemon pried to two men off of one another, "Stop, Remy! Jigen!" Lupin yelled as he clasped onto his older brother's arms. Jigen was restrained by a fumbling Goemon, "Now, both of you, knock it the hell off, before I put you both in time out!" Lupin snapped. Remy and Jigen eventually ran out of energy, and both stood limp in their captors' arms.

"Come on, now. We don't have time for any of this crap," Lupin said, obviously irked by the constant snapping between his best friend and his only living sibling. Lupin sighed heavily in disgust, and he and the others walked towards the escape cars.

"I don't need you to fight my battles for me, Li Yan," Jigen said quietly to his wife, "I get by on my own when it comes to fighting, thanks."

"I—Dammit, you couldn't just let him talk to you like that!" Ming snapped.

"Hey," Jigen lifted her head upward, "I don't waste my energy on people like him, usually. Sure, he talks big, but he ain't got much to him, you know…" 

"I guess…" Ming sighed, "Come on, let's get going with them. I ate two hours ago, but I'm hungry again, if you'd believe it! This baby's an eater!"

"Hm, what I want to know is if that baby's a boy or girl!" Jigen added as he lifted his fedora over his eyes. He and Ming walked over to their car, and Ming took the wheel of the vehicle.

As the three cars took off from the simple manhole, they were under the impression that their troubles were over, for now, at least. What they did not suspect was having machine gunfire follow them back to their hotel as they drove through a small abandoned desert area. The cars quickly spread out of control as bullet fire from two matching helicopters started. All of the members jumped out of their cars and used the vehicles as shields. One helicopter went through a made a straight line of bullet holes through the three cars.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Jigen snapped as he fired his gun a helicopter flew by.

"Hey, if we don't make it out of this, I want you to know something!" Ming shouted over the chopper blades.

"What!?" Jigen yelled, "Is it that friggin' important!?"

"Boy! I'm having a boy!" Ming shouted.

"WHAT!?" Jigen looked towards her in shock, "I'm… I'm… Hey, Lupin!" he shouted over to his friend.

"Jigen, I'm a little busy right now--What is it!?" Lupin demanded.

"I'm having a son!" Jigen shouted.

"All right! The streak's broken!" Lupin shouted happily as he fired another shot towards the helicopter. "God damn it…" he muttered to himself as he fumbled to replace the cartridge on his gun.

"Okay, okay…" Jigen muttered, and fired another bullet. He could not exactly see it make impact with the helicopter, due to the darkly lit area, but everyone saw the helicopter explode into a large fiery ball, and then land a few hundred yards away from them. The other helicopter, apparently not wanting to suffer the same fate as his comrade, and turned away from the group. It was out of sight before any could make a clear shot.

"That was one hell of a shot," Remy admitted as he stood up from behind Lupin's vehicle.

"I'm going to get those jerks… They ruined my Chrysler!" Amaya snapped as she looked over her hunter green vehicle with the fresh line of bullet holes running across it.

"It's all right, we have three at the house!" Fujiko reassured Amaya. Both snapped around in surprise as they heard a high pitched yell from behind them. Jigen had lifted Ming up, and spun her around once, much to her initial surprise. He did this while laughing happily to himself. All the members of the group stood speechless as they watched Jigen and Ming. This was a side of their friend that was a rare sight, and watching Jigen was both amusing and frightening to watch at the same time.

"Okay, okay! Put me down!" Ming slapped him and way wriggled out of his grasp. She paused, and stood there a moment in order to catch her breath, but was caught off guard as Jigen embraced her again. Fujiko and Goemon exchanged puzzled yet amused looks at this sight.

"You two breed like rabbits," Remy muttered, "Please tell me this will be your last. I don't think the world could take three of your heathens running around."

"Oh, like you and your girl won't?" Lupin snorted.

"No; Michi and I both detest small children," Remy replied.

"Michi… Where have I heard that name?…" Lupin muttered to himself as he glanced over at Remy, and then at Fujiko, who had failed to hear Remy's last comment, and was busy reloading her gun.

"Well, I'm going to have to tell Mom later," Jigen said as he regained his composure.

Ming started, "Yeah, I—"

But before she could finish, another helicopter flew overhead, and dropped a black box near the group. As the helicopter flew off, Lupin approached the package, and looked downward at it curiously.

"Mr. Lupin, I see you've come a little late; but not late enough to miss the festivities," said a familiar voice in a crackling sound from the box.

"Fujita!" Lupin gasped, "Okay, where are you?"

"Oh, that's something that I cannot tell you, you know that. Besides, I'll be much too busy tonight, preparing the final touches on my masterpiece." Everyone looked at one another in equal horror; they all knew what Fujita meant by this, "Well, I suppose this leaves no option for you but to leave with your tail in between your legs."

"Hey, I don't give up that easy!" Lupin snapped, "Come out here and face me like a man, you psycho midget from hell!"

Fujita let out a growl of anger, but this soon was transformed into a laugh, "Rather, no. But I have left a parting gift with you. Five, four, three, two…"

"Run!" Lupin shouted. All ran away towards their cars as quickly as possible. Jigen nearly tumbled after Ming grabbed him and ran with him over to their car. They waited tensely, and after the count of one, the box exploded in another fiery ball.

"I wish things would quit blowing up already!" Jigen snapped in frustration.

"Come on, guys. Let's go…" said Lupin quietly as he rose from behind his car and looked at the wreckage, "Damn…"

Back at the Hotel Later:

"Will that work?" Goemon asked skeptically as he looked over the plans.

"Yeah," Lupin nodded, "But we'll need Zenigata and Natasha's help, too."

"You have it, Lupin," Natasha answered before Zenigata could utter a single word of defense. The old man's shoulders slumped in defeat, and he looked over Lupin's plan once more. The little S.O.B. was pretty intelligent when it came to such things, he admitted.

"Toshiro and Yukiko will be needed, too," Lupin continued, "And possibly Julia, too…"

"We're here for you!" Yukiko said with a bright smile, "Hey, where're my parents?" she said in an afterthought.

"Um…. They're having a little alone time right now," Lupin answered, "It's okay—I filled them in on everything already."

"So, when are we going to pull this one off?" asked Remy.

"As soon as Fujita makes the next move," Lupin replied, "We won't be waiting long, fellas—Trust me. He's the type who never stays in hiding for long. But everyone watch out—Especially you, Amaya. He hates you more than _me_, and that's pretty hard to achieve…."

"Yeah," Amaya nodded, "I will, don't worry about me."

"Hey, you know I can't help it," he shrugged.

"You want me to go see what I can find out?" Fujiko asked.

"Well, I've actually got a really important mission for you, Fujiko," Lupin replied.

"Really?" she lifted her head upward at attention.

"Yeah—Go call and see how the kids are doing," Lupin replied. Fujiko's hopeful smile fell, and she rolled her eyes, and went to go find a telephone, "Great! Our phone's out!" she grumbled, "I'll go use the one next door."

"Why not use a cell?" Toshiro asked.

"Because someone's too dense to remember to charge it," Fujiko shot back, glaring directly at Lupin. Lupin smirked shyly in response, cleared his throat, and went back to his layout.

Fujiko walked out of the hotel room, and knocked on the door closest to her own room. Ming opened it after a few moments, and gratefully led Fujiko in, "Jigen, I'm going to get a bucket of ice!" Ming called.

"Okay," Jigen answered absently as he worked on fixing a jammed chamber on Ming's gun. He continued to work with it, but suddenly felt a pair of eyes upon him. He slowly glanced upward, and saw Fujiko staring back downward at him, apparently bemused, "What?" he inquired.

"You," Fujiko smirked, "she's turned you into quite the pushover, Jigen…"

"Pushover!? Me!? Ha!" Jigen laughed heartily at this, "Yeah, right! Come on, Fujiko, you can't be serious!"

"I was going to say—She's done a lot of good for you," Fujiko added in slight annoyance, "I'm going to call that creep now…"

"But you left Lupin in the next room! You just need to walk out to talk to him!" Jigen responded.

"I—Smartass," Fujiko sighed heavily and dialed the number to the house, and allowed it to ring several times. After about the sixth, someone picked up the line.

"Hullo?" asked the recipient in his usual British dialect.

"Hi, just checking on my kids, making sure you didn't sell them or anything," Fujiko said with a smile.

"Mommy! Mommy!" she heard in two distinct children's voices. She smiled widely as she heard Fuji and Ari on the other side of the phone; she would be home soon.

"Yes, yes, it's your bloody mummy! Now, let Uncle Collin alone for one moment!" Collin said tiredly, "Go talk to your Aunt Jean-Paul or something!"

"Let me talk to them a second," said Fujiko.

"Fine, your funeral. These two talk more than you and your husband put together!" said Collin tiredly.

"Hi, Mommy, hi!" Fuji called.

"Vodka, Mommy!" Ari added.

"Ari, it's not—" she broke off, and head her temple in her forehead. They would go over this when she got home. He could not go to preschool greeting people by the names of alcoholic beverages. It just wasn't proper etiquette, "Hi, Fuji, hi Ari…"

"Home soon?" asked Fuji in her broken vocabulary.

"Yeah, Fuji… Home soon," Fujiko nodded.

"Orange duck?" Ari continued.

This statement confused Fujiko beyond the point of speaking. She let out a small tired groan, "Sure, baby…" she sighed.

"Ya!" Ari yelled happily, followed by Fuji. Fujiko held the phone several inches away from her ear, and Jigen slowly looked upward from his gun at the phone. He, too, could hear the children screaming excitedly.

"They scream just like their mommy and daddy…" Jigen muttered after a long pause.

"Cute," Fujiko snapped, and held the phone back to her ear, "Fuji, Ari, okay!" she shouted over the screaming, which abruptly stopped.

"Bye, Mommy!" Fuji yelled as Collin took the phone back.

"Lightbulb, Mommy!" Ari added.

"You one kid needs language lessons…" said Collin, "He totally cannot get names right."

"Well, how are Ryo and Heiji?" asked Fujiko.

"Yeah—She better be okay, you hear me!?" Jigen yelled.

"Yeesh, yeah… I know… I'd be sliced and diced if anything happened to any of the little brats, ur, angels… I don't care how damned wealthy my family is—If I don't get paid next time, you'll never hear the end of it," said Collin tiredly.

"Well, you volunteered," Fujiko replied.

"Only to help out my dear little Oriental Mona Lisa," Collin responded, "If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have crap to do with any of you all."

Fujiko smirked, "I'll talk to you later. I'm going to go now, but remember, if any happens to my babies, I'll—"

"Blow your Goddamn head off!" Jigen shouted.

"Er, yeah," Fujiko said slowly as she eyed Jigen, "Bye."

"Bye-de-bye, Mummy," Collin answered as he hung up the phone. Fujiko sighed heavily, dropped the phone into its cradle, and looked over at Jigen once more in amusement.

"I still don't get what's so funny…." said Jigen.

"I was just thinking back to the old you, who hated women."

"I didn't hate them—I just thought most of them were either stupid or double-crosses."

"But Ming was a double-crosser."

"Yeah, but Yukiko seemed to like her. I wouldn't have given her another shot if it hadn't been for the fact that my kid loved her," Jigen answered.

"You just have commitment problems," Fujiko answered.

"Would you stop with the free psyche sessions, already!? I know I'm screwed up in my head! I don't need you to sit there and tell me!"

"Have a good night, Jigen…"

"Yeah, see ya," Jigen waved her off, and watched as the door closed. He then sat Ming's gun on the table, and removed his hat. He pulled out a piece of paper from the band of the fedora, and unfolded it. It was an old picture, in black and white. It was a photo of an Italian man in a sharp suit, and three children. His sister Maria, when she was still able to walk, and him, when he still was an outgoing and energetic young boy.

"Wonder how much the kid's gonna take after his old man…" Jigen wondered as he folded the photo again, placed it in the band, and laid it on his head, just in time for Ming to open the door and see how he was coming along with her gun.


	45. You Dropped a Bomb on Me

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin III… sigh… But, hey, I can always dream, right?

Hola!

Only about five more chapters to go (I'm heartbroken, too…) But, hey, I had to stop this monster before it hit 75 chapters, although, I'm sure some of you wouldn't have minded (and I thank you). As always, I'm open to any ideas you might have for the third installment. Well, have a good one guys, I'll see you around. I'll be toiling away in the computer area, away from sun and all other living life forms, working on the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Five

A Few Days Later: You Dropped a Bomb on Me

__

'When I find myself in times of trouble,

Mother Mary comes to me,

Speaking words of wisdom,

Let it be'

--The Beatles, _'Let it Be'_

"Help! HELP!" a girl screeched as she tore down a private Israeli airport in the dead of night, followed close behind by a gun-wielding stalker in a familiar red jacket.

"Quit running, dammit!" Lupin snapped in reply, "C'mere, already! I just want to _talk_!"

"Hey, ain't that Lupin?" inquired one of the guards in front of a private airplane hanger to another.

"Yeah!" the other nodded, "That sure as hell was!"

"Do we get him!?"

"Fools! Of course you do!" both heard, and turned and looked downward to see their employer gazing back up at them annoyedly.

"Mr. Fujita!" they gasped.

"Yes?" Fujita inquired, "Well!? Are you going, or are you just going to gape at me all day!"

"Going!" they saluted, and ran after Lupin, who had disappeared around a corner since their brief meeting with Mr. Fujita.

"Weird he was out this late…" one guard muttered to another, "I heard he turns in usually at eleven!"

"Yeah," the other admitted, and stopped, "Hey… Do you think?"

"Yes, but it appears as though you don't…" they heard, and looked upward to see Lupin now holding an old wooden-handled sword.

"What the hell!? Didn't he just have a gun? And where's that girl he was with!?" one yelled to the other.

"HYA!" Lupin jumped down from his place on the rooftop, and let his blade fly in one clean stroke.

Back at the Dome:

"Now where did those idiots run off to?" one amongst several bodyguards wondered as he looked over the unguarded doors. "Well, they can pretty much kiss their asses good-bye when Mr. Fujita finds out about this…" As he turned to take guard, all shot their heads in the direction of a scream. What was even more puzzling was the fact that the Chinese woman they found screaming was yelling at her attacker, a red-jacketed thief, in Sicilian.

"Hey, buddy! Yeah you!" shouted one of the guards. The attacker turned, and all were shocked to see it was none other than the thief legends were made of, Lupin III.

"Si?" Lupin smirked.

"C'mere!" one shouted, and ran for him. Lupin retrieved a long pole from his side, and was able to fight off the guards without looking directly at them. One guard, before he was given a blow to the head, got a good look at Lupin's eyes before the thief's striking blow, and noticed Lupin appeared to be blind. There were several gunshots moments later, and the guards slumped over in dark liquid pools.

"Fujiko! What took you so long!?" 'Lupin' snapped as he threw the makeshift weapon at his side.

"Sorry, Lover. Had other things to attend to," Fujiko answered as she winked and blew a kiss to 'Lupin'.

"Yeah, well just try to be on time, next time," 'Lupin' in a very Jigen-like voice sighed, "Well, we better get back to work…. We've got a lot of guards to take care of…." With that, he unfolded a white and red cane, and began to walk to a different area of the hanger with Fujiko, as well as his lovely Chinese 'victim', in search of other guards.

On a Nearby Rooftop:

"Amaya, how're you holding up over there?" the true Lupin inquired as he, along with Remy and Natasha, carefully made their way into the main hanger.

"Great. I'm freezing, but, I can't complain…" Amaya answered as she sat on the roof of a nearby building and watched over the several split screens on her laptop, "Our three other Lupins are doing well, too. I had no idea my dad could still run that fast after all of these years! And in jeans those tight. Ouch…."

"Ahem… Yeah, anyway… How about our victims?"

"They're terrific. Fujiko was fashionably late, though—But nothing really new about that…."

"And our Fujitas?"

"They're—Uh? Uh-oh," Amaya grew pale as she saw a train-wreck of a scene unfold in front of her.

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh? Amaya, what's going on down there?" Lupin inquired.

"There's going to be a whole lotta trouble in about three seconds…" Amaya responded.

Back Towards the Hanger:

A guard had called Yoshi Fujita out of his sleep in the middle of the night to tell him of a disturbance. Whatever it was, Fujita was going to quickly get to the bottom of it quick, while he still had time to get back to sleep before the sun rose.

Fujita thought he was seeing things due to sleep deprivation at first when he bumped into what appeared to be a mirror image of himself, but frowned in confusion as he realized the copy in front of him was indeed real. He was even more confused and angered as he saw another version of himself run into the first imposter. The two clones looked at one another, and then back at Fujita nervously.

"What the devil is going on here!?" Fujita snapped as he looked at the two clones.

"I, uh…" one Fujita glanced at another, and all turned as they heard footsteps running towards them.

"Lupin!" Fujita gasped as he watched the thief, who was busy pursuing a young American girl, run past him with a barrage of guards at his heels.

"Gotta fly!" one of the Fujita copies shouted as he took the hand of the other clone and began to run in the direction of Lupin.

Fujita's head snapped to the right as he heard more footsteps, and watched as Lupin came running once again, but from the opposite direction this time. He then watched wordlessly as Lupin ran into a wall at full speed, as if he had not seen it at all. Two women who had been running with Lupin carefully pried him away from the wall, and led him towards a separate direction, before the guards could catch up to them.

"You!" Fujita grabbed a guard by the arm, "Get to the bottom of this immediately! Somehow, there are two more of myself running around, and two Lupins, as well! And I'm willing to bet that there are more out there!"

"Yes, Sir!" the guard saluted, and ran towards the direction of the camera room. He met up with another version of Fujita in the camera room, and stopped in dead confusion.

"Fool!" Fujita snapped in an angry hiss, "I saw what happened! You were just taking orders from an impostor, idiot!"

"I—"

"Well, just don't stand there! Go catch him!" Fujita demanded.

"I—Yes, Sir," the guard nodded, and ran back out, slamming the door behind himself.

"Boy, these guys aren't big thinkers, are they?" sighed one of the Fujita lookalikes in a very Toshiro-like voice as he came out from his hiding place under a control panel.

The other Fujita removed a mouth piece, and shoved it in her pocket, "Nah, I guess not. We've really got to thank Amaya for those voice enhancers. Now, come on. Let's get to work," the other Fujita, in a Yukiko-like voice, added as she turned back to the cameras, "Now give me that disk Amaya wanted us to put in the computer. C'mon, Toshiro, while we're still young!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Toshiro sighed as he removed the disk from his pocket, "Here!"

"Perfect," Yukiko smiled, and then turned back to the computer.

In the Main Hanger:

"All right! I guess Yukiko and Toshiro were able to get into the control room!" Lupin said happily as the hanger room screechily opened in front of his brother, himself, and Natasha.

"We've got to take those kids out for burgers—My treat," Remy added as the door came to a full open.

"Which switch turns the light on, Natasha?" Lupin inquired.

"Urm… This one," Natasha replied after a brief pause for reading over the Israeli-written instructions. She flicked on the light, and all gasped in shock at the sight that lay before them.

None had ever seen a missile as large as the one that lay before them. 

"Son of a bitch…" Remy gasped, breaking the pause, "it's huge…"

"And Fujita's crazy enough to use it," Lupin whispered, "I was hoping he hadn't had enough time to put it together… Guess I was wrong…" The three were knocked off their feet by a sudden rumbling, and they looked to one another in confusion.

"What the hell's going on, up there, Amaya!? Some sorta earthquake!?" Lupin yelled into his microphone, "Amaya, do you read me!?" he asked after a pause.

"No, I'm sorry to say Mrs. Ishikawa is currently indisposed…" they heard in a familiar laugh.

"Fujita! If you lay one hand on her, I swear—" Lupin started, but was stopped mid-sentence by another jolt.

"I'd get out of there quickly, Mr. Lupin… The missile, which you see in front of you, is preparing to load itself into an airplane…" 

"Dammit!"

"Now what?" asked Remy.

"Natasha, you've got to get out of here!" Lupin ordered.

"What!? No way!" Natasha snapped.

"You have to tell the others about what happened, and rescue Amaya! Plus you have your baby to think about!" Lupin yelled, "Believe me, Pops doesn't need any more stress on his heart!"

"I, I—" Natasha stuttered.

"Didn't you hear him! Out, bitch, now!" Remy screamed. Natasha growled, and contemplated hitting Remy before leaving, but then decided to instead run out, before the rumbling became too much.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Remy yelled as he turned and watched his brother begin to scale the missile.

"Up, up, and away!" Lupin answered, "Are you coming, or what!?"

"Of course! Let you get all of the glory!? Been doin' that too many years!" Remy laughed as he followed his brother up onto the bomb, "Stupidity must run in our family!" he muttered.

Outside:

"They WHAT!?" Jigen yelled in shock after letting the news from Natasha sink in, "Jesus—Stupidity must run in their family!"

"Boy, don't I know…" Natasha muttered, "I've got to go get Amaya, but I want you to try and stop that plane! I think that's Plan B, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I'll just take one look at the control panel in that pitch black room in the cargo plane and have everything figured out…" Jigen replied sarcastically.

Natasha, not catching onto the sarcasm immediately, nodded, patted the Lupin-lookalike Jigen on the shoulder, and ran towards Amaya's direction. Jigen sighed, and turned to Ming, who wordlessly shrugged, and then began to run towards the airplane hanger.

"It may be too late to catch the first flight, but that doesn't mean we can't catch the second!" Ming said hopefully.

"I hope for everyone's sakes that you're right…" Jigen muttered as he followed Ming down the semi-lit runway.

Natasha, meanwhile, had finished scaling the ladder to the top of the building, where she found an unconscious Amaya lying next to an offline laptop computer. Natasha crouched down, and slapped Amaya a few times across the face, but after finding this in vain, she went to work rebooting the computer. As she watched the screen flash on, she yelled into the microphone, "Listen, I need someone up here right away! Amaya's been knocked out and—" She ducked and rolled in reflex as a heavily-booted shoe swung inches above her head and kicked the computer across the roof. She looked up, and saw another Fujita bodyguard standing over her, preparing to smash her skull in. Natasha quickly rolled out of the way, and drew her gun (a Jericho) and fired. The guard stumbled back a few paces, lost his balance, and tumbled off of the roof.

"Amaya, wake up!" Natasha yelled as she rose to her feet and shook the Japanese woman once more, "Now!" Natasha yelled with even more urgency in her voice.

"Eh?" Amaya slowly opened her eyes, which grew wide in horror after a few moments, "Watch out!" Amaya yelled, grabbing Natasha and sending her down on top of her own body. The two rolled away just in time to avoid the gunfire of an assailant. 

"Thanks!" Natasha yelled as she jumped up and shot at the guard. The guard eventually fell, but not from the gunshots. Both women saw that the guard now displayed knife a mark in his back. And above the guard stood another Lupin impostor, holding onto Goemon's sword.

"How did I know you'd be the one to show first?" Natasha smirked as she watched Goemon walk over to Amaya and kneel down next to her.

"Are you all right?" Goemon asked with sincere concern.

"Never better," Amaya smirked, and then coughed harshly, "Oh, God… Can we go on vacation after this?"

"Certainly. Anywhere," Goemon replied quickly.

"Even Disneyworld?"

"Wha- Why ever would you—Well, all right," Goemon nodded, "But I refuse to ride that Dumbo ride."

"Deal," Amaya nodded. As Goemon began to scoop her up, all turned and stopped dead at the sound of someone else climbing up the ladder.

The other, third Lupin clone, found a nasty surprise awaiting him as he viewed Natasha and Goemon, both with weapons drawn, "Whoa! Relax, FB—Former, FBI!" the Lupin-clone in a Zenigata-like voice yelled, shielding his face and nearly falling off of the rusty ladder in the process.

"Oh, hi, Honey. Sorry. C'mon up," Natasha smiled, and helped Zenigata up the ladder onto the roof.

"Toshiko, are you all right?" Amaya's father asked worried as he kneeled next to Goemon in front of Amaya.

"Yeah, but I'm seeing double!" Amaya laughed. Goemon and Zenigata looked up at one another, and then removed their masks, "Much, much better… Although you in those jeans is still kind of scaring me, Daddy."

"Yeah, well they're killing me," Zenigata admitted.

"Where are the kids, and Julia, and Fujiko?" Natasha inquired.

"Fujiko's with Julia, and they went to go get the kids, last keep I checked," Zenigata replied, "Where are the others?"

"Oh, Lupin and Remy are both on a bomb, and Jigen and Ming are trying to find another airplane, for part of Plan B," Natasha responded nonchalantly.

"You told the blind man to drive at night!?" Amaya yelled, "Oh, God…" she lied back on the concrete and put her hands over her eyes in agony.

"Well, let's just pray," Goemon muttered as he looked upwards toward the sky.

Another set of footsteps was heard moments later, and all watched as Julia and Fujiko scaled up the stairs.

"Gave me a run for my money back there, Pops, when you were chasing me!" Julia panted as she seated herself on the floor, "I still can't believe this!"

"Hey, where are the kids?" asked Zenigata after a pause.

"Um…" Julia bit her lip nervously, and looked over at Fujiko.

"About… That…" Fujiko continued, and looked upwards towards the same sky Goemon had looked at moments before, "We lost them…"

"They took cover in an airplane…" said reluctantly.

"A piloted one," Fujiko finished. 

"Oh, you're kidding…" Natasha muttered.

"Crap," Zenigata and Amaya gulped in unison.

In Another Hanger:

"Okay, turn the lights on for me, Ming…" Jigen ordered as he sat down at the cockpit of the large cargo plane. Ming nodded, did so, and seated herself next to Jigen, "Okay, good… Well, here we go… Looks like we're a little late for B—So we're kickin' in Plan C!"

"I was hoping that he was only joking about this one…" Ming muttered.

"I know, I know… It's risky," Jigen nodded, "But, hey, if I can take care of a baby, I can do anything! Except maybe night jogging, but there's an excuse for that." He put his hand on one of the gears, and felt another hand come over it after a few moments. He looked downward in surprise, and then looked up at Ming.

"You're acting brave, but I know you're worried. Don't be, okay? It's almost daylight—We can do it," Ming said reassuredly.

"Thanks, Doll," Jigen nodded as he pushed a few buttons of the control panel down, opening the doors of the airplane hanger. As the cargo plane taxied down the runway, Ming could see another plane in the distance. They were too late for Plan B, after all. It had gone from blocking the airplane hanger to blocking the plane in order to stop Fujita's plan from unfolding. The plane in front of them was the plane with the bomb as well as the plane with Remy and Lupin on board.

"I'm just glad the kids aren't here…" Jigen muttered.

A small figure jumped out from behind an empty crate, and called, "Hi, Daddy!"

"GWAA!" Jigen jumped in his seat, and looked behind him seat to see Yukiko and Toshiro standing behind the pilots' seats, "Yukiko! WHAT in the HELL are you and Toshiro doing HERE!?"

"We ran into some trouble, so we jumped in here," Toshiro explained, "Sorry, Mr. Jigen."

"Dammit!" Jigen grumbled.

"Now what?" Ming inquired.

"Uh… Buckle up and sit tight!" Jigen ordered as he retrieved his folded fedora back a back pocket in his red jacket, tore his mask off, and shoved his hat down on his head.

"Yeah," both children nodded, and took their seats behind the duo.

"I can't get a friggin' break. Maybe I should go to church more," Jigen grumbled.

On the Opposite Cargo Plane:

The bomb had finally finished loading just as the plane began to taxi down the runway. The two Lupin brothers jumped off of the bomb and onto the solid metal floor, and began to search around the area, both with their guns drawn. Fire was soon shot by the opposing side, and both instinctively fired back, soon disabling all of the guards.

The two worked their way up to the front of the cockpit, where they found none other than Fujita sitting the co-pilot's seat. Fujita swiveled around on his seat, and smiled at the two cockily.

"You two insects just don't give up, do you?" Fujita smirked as he cocked the trigger to his pistol that he head in his right hand.

"It's the in us French. We don't die easily," Lupin smirked.

"Well, you are persistent, I'll grant you that," Fujita smirked, "but I'm afraid we're at the end of the line."

"How do you figure?" asked Remy, "As I see it, we have you beat."

"And as I see, I have your friends locked on target to be shot at," Fujita smirked.

"Wha!?" Lupin paled in shock, "You bastard, you—"

"Insane little genius!" Remy laughed, "I tried to kill them all two years ago! God, I should hug you, you demon midget!"

"Remy, you snake! Whose side are you on?" Lupin snapped.

"I can see you fell short of your quota," Fujita smirked.

"Ah, but perhaps we could come to some sort of an agreement…." Remy started slowly.

"Ha… You really think I'd fall for that trick of pretending to trade sides, huh? It's nice, how good of a big brother you really are, Monsieur Lupin," Fujita cackled. A shot soon followed afterwards.

"REMY!" Lupin screamed as he watched his only living brother fall to the ground. Lupin spun back around, and watched Fujita's smug expression become even smugger. He kneeled down in front of Remy, and shook his brother, "Remy, are you okay? Come on, Bro, speak to me," Lupin whispered.

Lupin watched in awe as one of Remy's hands reached upward and landed on his cheek. Remy looked upward at his little brother, and smiled, "Done all I could. It's up to you now, Lupin the Third."

"I—Yeah," Lupin smirked, nodded, and rose, "Don't worry, we'll get you some help. Just as soon as I'm done here. Hold on for me, okay?"

"You got it," Remy mumbled, and laid his head back down.

"Touching," Fujita chuckled, "But—"

"Boss, we gotta problem," said the pilot of the cargo plane.

"What, what sort of problem?" Fujita inquired.

"I've got a maniac on here, yelling at me… In Sicilian…" the pilot replied in confusion.

"Jigen. Jigen's half Sicilian…" Lupin muttered in realization as the pilot switched the speakers on, and all were treated to a long string of Italian-based curses.

"Hi, Mister Fujita!" Yukiko yelled over the shouting.

"We're coming to kick your ass, now!" Toshiro added over Yukiko's father's warnings.

"Those cocky little—" Fujita started, "Come on, go! Shoot those idiots on the rooftop, and then get those interbred urchins!"

"Yes, Sir!" the pilot nodded, and began to taxi towards the group on the rooftop. The pilot did not make it the entire way, though. In one move that he was not even how he managed to perform, Lupin kicked Fujita's gun out of his hand, and with the back of his heel, knocked the pilot square in the nose, causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

"Okay, now I'm driving!" Lupin smiled, and shoved the pilot out of the way onto the floor. Lupin looked over at Fujita as he reached for his gun, and quickly drew his, "Na ah ah… That isn't good airline policy…"

"What, what are you doing!?" Fujita gasped as Lupin took the plane upward into the air.

"Dropping this baby!" Lupin answered with a smile.

"You can't be serious!" Fujita yelped.

"Jigen, you read me!?" Lupin yelled.

"Roger," Jigen answered.

"Who in God's name is Roger!?" Lupin asked, "Well, anyway, I have a little plan… I hope you don't think I'm too crazy. It's Plan D."

"Jesus, you are crazy!" Jigen yelped, "While, I… All right…"

"Come on. It's almost sunlight, practically!" said Lupin, "Now get that plane into the sky! It'll be a clear day by the time you're up there!"

"You got it!" Jigen laughed.

"Fool," Fujita smirked, "I have one more trick up my sleeve. There's a preprogram function on this plane, which, while you were busy talking with your, dear brother, I activated. You have about ten minutes before the bomb is set off… And there's no possible way to change the course. I hope you like my program, I made it just for you..."

"You…" Lupin's smile fell, "How do you stop it!? You're going to die, too, you idiot!"

"I'd rather die than lose," Fujita snapped.

"Jeeze, you're as bad as Goemon…" Lupin growled, "Jigen, change of plans. There's a Plan E, now. I want you to pick up everyone on the rooftop, over there."

"Over where?" Jigen inquired.

"The red blinky light!" Lupin yelled frantically.

"Oh, gotcha!" Jigen replied, "I'm on it!" Lupin watched tensely as the plane loomed dangerously close to the building. Luckily, though, there was enough sun for Jigen to see what he was doing. Everyone quickly boarded the plane, and Jigen awaited further instructions.

"I'm coming around with three more passengers," Lupin added, "I'm going to come up to your wing. Someone's going to have to come over and grab them."

"Who do you have with you?"

"Some pilot guy, Remy, and Fujita. Jigen, Remy's been shot—Bad," said Lupin.

"God. Lupin, what's going on? What about you? Why aren't you coming?" Jigen inquired.

"There are too many people near this place to risk— Just do it," sighed Lupin. The other end was silent as the wing tips came edge to edge, and the doors opened. Goemon, Zenigata, and Ming ran across, and each pulled out their individual body. Goemon carried out Fujita, the hardest to retrieve, due to his resistance, which eventually resorting to biting the samurai. Zenigata removed the unnamed pilot, and Ming took the semiconscious Remy on board last.

"Okay, got them. Now you, Lupin," said Jigen.

"No," Lupin shook his head, "Get going, okay?"

"What!? That bomb's going off! I heard Fujita over there!" Jigen yelled, "Like hell we're leaving without you!"

"Jigen, please," Lupin sighed, "Hey, if Fujiko's there, tell her I love her, all right?"

"Oh, I hear you!" Lupin could hear the distinct sound of Fujiko snapping the radio out of Jigen's grasp, "You're not leaving me, Arsene Lupin! Not now!"

"Fujicakes, there isn't much of an option…" Lupin sighed, "Tell Ari and Fuji—"

"You tell them yourself!" Fujiko yelled, near tears, "I'm not… I'm not… Dammit, Lupin don't be an idiot!! I'm not going to be a widow at this age!"

"I won't do anything stupid, Baby. Just trust me," Lupin reassured her, "Now, off you guys go. I just want you to know… I love all of you, even you, Pops. Okay? And Goemon, I'm sorry about all of the times I kind of flirted with your wife. Can't blame a guy though, huh? Just take care of everything for me, guys. And, Jigen—The Alfa Romeo's yours now, all right? Drive it like hell."

"You're not going to play martyr, not after I've chased you this long!" Zenigata yelled in the background, "Now get your ass on this plane, before I come over there and drag you out in handcuffs! I'll give you to the count of three! Starting now! One, two—"

"Bye," Lupin smiled sadly, and switched off his intercom. He watched as the plane with his friends and family flew off, and then quickly went to work deactivating the plane program.

Meanwhile, from the other plane, the others watched as the plane with the bomb flew off into the distance at an alarming speed, until it was a speck. They soon after heard an explosion, and saw an orange light in the distant.

"Lupin!" all screamed in horror.

"Oh my God!" Fujiko turned away, and Natasha quickly embraced her.

Amaya, still somewhat dazed, rose from her seat next to Goemon and stared down at Fujita, who was smiling intently in a seat of his own. Fujita looked upward at her, and smiled. Amaya proceeded to punch him with enough force to knock him out of his chair and onto the ground.

"Oh, that's rich, coming from a little whore like yourself…" Fujita smirked.

"Whore?" Goemon frowned.

"I—," Amaya looked back at Goemon, "It's a long story, and right now, I don't think anyone's in the mood for talking…" Goemon nodded quietly, and turned back to the still-burning bomb. He could not stand to look at it for more than a few seconds, however. Anymore and he would lose every bit of stoicism his training had ever taught him to show in such situations.

All silently agreed to this need for a quiet flight home, and the plane grew solemnly quiet. Ming looked to her left, and saw Jigen's hands shaking. She cocked her head, and peered under his fedora. He was crying as well. She rose, and embraced him, "I know… I miss him, too…. It's all right, Ally…." She mumbled to the gunman.

"That bastard… He can't just leave me like this… Not after everything we went through!" Jigen yelled.

"My Daddy's hardly ever cries," Yukiko realized numbly. She and Toshiro were still too shocked to realize what had just happened, but both appreciated the comfort a crying Julia showed them. Toshiro looked over, and saw Pops himself look out one of the windows, and silent salute the burning mass.

The speakers buzzed suddenly on, and they heard a voice over a great deal in static, "Hey, didja forget about me already!?"

"Huh?" all looked upward at the speaker in shock.


	46. Every Rose has its Thorns

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lupin III… Sorry, nothing really witty to put up here this time. Just pretend I said something funny, okay?

Hi there!

Glad you guys liked the last chapter so much! Positive reviews—Yay! That's almost as good as a hot bowl of Ramen on a cold day! Yes, we got to see Jigen cry… Um… That's got to be creepy and unsettling for some of his friends to have to sit through. Well, I know some would rather we got along with the story right now, so, without further ado, here is the next installment! Enjoy!

Chapter Forty Six

A Few Moments Later: Every Rose has Its Thorns

__

'Sometimes I wish I knew you well,

then I could speak my mind and tell you

maybe you'd understand,

I want to tell you,'

--The Beatles, _'I Want to Tell You'_

"Lupin!?" Jigen looked upward from the dashboard, "Is that you!?"

"No, it's Madonna," Lupin sighed, "Yeah, it's me, Jigen… I'm about fifty miles out in the desert—west, I'm guessing. Don't worry, you'll know me when you see me. Come quick—I think I've broken my leg… Or rib cage… I really don't know… But I'm positive I've broken something…"

"Well, at least we can rest assure it wasn't his skull…" Toshiro muttered in a tone that seemed to come directly from his father.

"Okay, we'll be right there!" Jigen increased the speed on the plane, and all kept a keen eye out for any sign of Lupin, save for Natasha, who had gone to work bandaging the now awake Remy's wound. Luckily, the Frenchman had a repairable wound in the arm, and would easily recover from it.

The unnamed lackey pilot was bound by his arms and legs and then thrown in a crate, as was Fujita. Amaya, who was surprisingly knowledgeable in the art of tying difficult knots, treated both men with little care as she fixed their bindings and then put both in their crates. She literally threw Fujita in his, and then sealed it.

"There, there he is!" Julia shouted, pointing out her window.

"Where?" all ran towards her window, and saw a distinct parachute laying on the sandy desert—It was a red and white parachute, with a large cursive 'L' in the center. There was a figure a few feet away from the parachute, waving down the plane. All knew in an instant who this was.

"Right there!" shouted Ming, "Jigen, you see him?"

"Yuki, get Daddy's sunglasses—This glare's a bitch to see with, and I don't want to turn Lupin into road kill!" said Jigen to his daughter. Yukiko nodded, ran up to her father, and lifted his hat off of his head. She pulled out a familiar pair of black plastic-framed glasses, and placed them on her father's face. "Thanks," he nodded, and pulled downward on the handle.

The plane came in for a semi-rough landing, and as it came to a halt, all watched in horror as Lupin, weakened by the ordeal, fell into the sand. Goemon and Jigen pulled Lupin into the plane, and laid him next to Remy. Jigen quickly returned to the pilot's chair, and began to fly once more, destination undetermined. Goemon propped Lupin next to the recovering Remy, and backed away a few paces, in order to give his friend breathing room.

Lupin groaned, and turned his head to a side. He slowly opened his eyes, and the blurry image he saw first as a shapeless form soon took the shape of his brother Remy.

"Oh, God, there _is_ a Hell…." Lupin mumbled at the sight of his brother. He looked to his right, and saw Zenigata looming over him, "and Pops the Gatekeeper…. Boy, I just knew it… I guess Jigen owes me that ten dollars, after all…"

"Lupin!" Fujiko yelled, and began to run towards him. Zenigata stopped her, though, and signaled for her to wait a moment.

"Are you all right?" Zenigata inquired sincerely as he kneeled down next to Lupin.

"Huh? What are you doin', Pops?" Lupin asked in confusion, "Whoa, whoa! Now what in the hell are you doin'!?" Lupin yelled worriedly as the ex-officer took one of the thief's arms firmly.

"Relax, just checking to see if you have anything broken," Zenigata answered quietly, "Had to go through a first aid course back when I was—Hell, younger than you."

"Well, I'm not that young anymore, then, I guess," Lupin began to laugh, but then stopped as he realized it hurt a great deal to laugh, "Hey, I'm not dying! You don't have to be so nice, Zenigata! Jeeze, you're like a doting parent! It's embarrassing! This is the part where you arrest me, remember!?"

"I think his brain's a little rattled," Goemon confided to Amaya.

"Hm," Amaya nodded in reply as she looked over at the two, "Daddy really cares about his stepson," she said to herself in an amused laugh.

"Shut up and tell me if this hurts, all right?" Zenigata snapped in irritation as he moved Lupin's shoulder. The thief let out a groan of discomfort, and the old man sighed, "I'm guessing it's out of joint. Well, let's put it in while we're here…"

"Am… I the only one who finds this disturbingly sweet?" Ming inquired.

"Uh… No comment," Goemon answered as he looked over at the duo.

"Jeeze, put it in the socket already, would you, Old Man!?" Lupin snapped.

"All right, all right—I'm just having a little trouble—"

"I slept with your wife!" Lupin yelled out of the blue, causing Natasha and Fujiko to both stop and snap their heads in his direction.

"You WHAT!?" Zenigata growled, pushing Lupin's arm upward with a sudden thrust of energy. There was a loud popping noise, and Lupin sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Pops…" Lupin said contently as he rubbed his shoulder, "You're a lifesaver."

"I'll turn into a life-_taker _if you ever say any lies like that again!" Zenigata added in a yell, "Little jerk…. I'm nice, and that's the thanks I get…"

"Ah, give it up already, Pops," Lupin grumbled, "I'm just a little tired right now. You can yell at me later, I promise."

"God, could you imagine how pissed ol' Pops would be if Lupin had slept with Natasha?" Jigen laughed to himself in amusement. Natasha, who was standing next to Jigen at the control panel, briefly exchanged glances with him. Jigen's eyebrows raised in interest, but he soon turned his attention back to the sky. "Damn… Well, I ain't sayin' anything. I know when to keep my mouth shut…" Jigen muttered quietly.

"Well, you have a broken left femur, and there are probably some bones broken in your ankle, too," said Zenigata as he sat back against the plane wall, "Fujiko, he's all yours."

"Good," Fujiko smiled, and kneeled next to Lupin, "How's your head?"

"About the only part of me that isn't hurting," Lupin admitted.

"Great," Fujiko smirked, "That means I'll be able to get the point across to you!" she yelled, slapped him across the head once, "Never play hero like that again, you hear me!? You could've been killed! And then what would've happened to the kids, huh!? I can't train them in the family business!"

"Ah, same old Fujicakes. It's good to be home," Lupin sighed contently as he took another blow to the head from his loving and worried wife. When Fujiko's hand began to sting, she quit, and then embraced him.

"Never go and do anything that dangerous again, all right?" Fujiko asked.

Lupin sighed, "I'm not for much, but hopefully my word's good enough… I'll _try_ never to do anything that stupid again. Promise."

"Well, as much as they nag, they really do care about one another in the end, huh?" Julia said to Toshiro and Yukiko as she looked over at the two.

"Yeah," both admitted.

Later, when Fujiko had finally let go of her hold on Lupin, Remy took his turn speaking with the injured thief, "Hey, wasn't there supposed to be a bigger explosion?" Remy inquired.

"Yeah, but I was able to fiddle with the system a little before I had to eject," Lupin answered, "It only exploded to about a ten of its capacity…"

"Well, you saved the world, got heat from it from the girl, and you didn't get the treasure. Good job—I… Guess…" said Remy.

"The treasure!" Lupin slapped his forehead, "Crap! I knew there was something I missed! I must've lost that coin back there! Damn it!"

"Why do I have a hard time believing you forgot about that, Lupin?" Goemon said suspiciously.

"Ah, it's just his old age talking," Jigen laughed.

"Hey, Mr. less-than-a-decade-away-from-being-over-the-hill—Keep your eyes on the sky," Lupin snapped, "Besides, I don't remember inviting you two into this conversation!"

"You were having a conversation with your family," Goemon pointed out.

"And we're your family," Jigen added.

"So, in the tradition of a younger brother, I get to annoy you," Goemon concluded.

"And in the tradition of an older brother, I tell you when you're acting like an ass, and I also get to bail you out of jail occasionally," Jigen added, "But, hey, Goemon, don't we do that already?"

"On many occasions, yes," the samurai answered.

"Does that mean if we date, it's incest?" Toshiro asked Yukiko worriedly.

"No what they mean is… Nevermind…" Yukiko sighed, "Cripes… You can take the boy out of the country, but…"

"I know," Julia added in agreement to Yukiko's statement, "Boy, do I know…" She shook her head at the memory of Toshiro bringing home several pigeons one day, much to her and Kome's disgust. In a matter of weeks, the boy had them fully trained. There was a pigeon who could turn the coffeepot on, a pigeon who could turn the television on, a pigeon who could…. What his obsession with birds was about was only Julia's guess. 

"Hey, if you guys are my brothers, does that mean Zenigata has to adopt you two, too?" Lupin asked with a laugh.

"Wha—Now see here!" Zenigata yelled defensively.

"I'd rather he didn't," Goemon said as he glanced over at Amaya, "That would be hard to explain to Heiji…"

"And whatever children we adopt later on," Amaya added.

"What?" the usually stoic samurai gulped.

"Jokes, Dear, jokes. It'd help if you learned some," said Amaya with a smirk.

"Well, I dunno—Pops is better than my old man," said Jigen, "How would you like it if I called you Papi, Zenigata? Just like I called my dad."

Ming sat there a moment in contemplation before she spoke to Jigen, "You know, that's the first time I've heard you say 'Papi' out of bed." The plane suddenly took a sharp drop downward, and all lurched forward. Jigen looked over at Ming, his face obviously bright red under his fedora.

"Did you call Ming that, or is the story behind that even weirder?" Fujiko inquired.

"Um… Why do I want to know that story, but at the same time, I don't?" Lupin said, "Please tell me he's never said my name before."

"No," Ming shook her head, "But he did call me Fujiko once."

"Jigen! You bastard!" Lupin screamed.

"Hey, she's lying about that one!" Jigen yelled in defense, "I swear! Li Yan—Both you and that mutt back at home are as good as dead!"

"Not for a few months, at least," Ming reminded him.

"God, please don't let it be this bad for me when I'm grown up…" Yukiko mumbled to herself.

Later that Night:

He had forgotten the coin was under his shirt collar. She had found it while she had helped to bandage him and his brother up, and could not pass up the offer. It was too good not to take. She had taken a somewhat sullen Amaya with her, in order to cheer her up. Something had happened between her and Goemon, and the two had spoken little in the evening. That was after the loud argument the two had had, which even Zenigata and Natasha, two rooms down from them, had heard. There had been something about a magazine, and Amaya had brought up his two near-marriages in return. Beyond that point, she stormed out, and went into her father's room for comfort.

She had also taken Julia with her, at the young girl's begging. Julia reminded her of herself in some odd aspect—Perhaps because she was the same as herself when she started her career in crime.

Yukiko and Toshiro had decided to stay home, and enjoy one another's company for at least a little while longer, until he went back to New York with Julia, and she went home with her parents to pack for their move to Chicago. Fujiko had not always liked Jigen, but she would miss him.

Jigen and Ming had disposed of Fujita and the unnamed pilot. The Prime Minister of Italy was more than a little surprised to find two wanted men tied to his gate in the middle of the night. Lupin had written a simple note to him, which Jigen translated with his shaky Italian. Ming was tired as a result, but at the last minute decided to also go. She had Jigen convinced she had gone out to find Kosher pickles. 

Surprisingly, Natasha had volunteered to come along on the ride, to act as a translator for the group. This was fortunate, for neither Fujiko nor Julia knew a single word of Hebrew. Fujiko had to pity Zenigata in some sense; it didn't appear to be an easy language to learn, but Pops was willing. She would also miss Zenigata in the coming months. And it was only a matter of time before Goemon and Amaya moved back to Japan, she knew. There had even been talks of moving to Germany in the coming months.

The five pulled up to the domed building, which now sat unattended, even from the heavy guards which had only recently been there. The group easily entered the building and Julia, the smallest amongst them, volunteered to go up and place the coin in its rightful place.

"Koichi's going to kill me…" Natasha mumbled.

"Not before he kills me," Amaya added.

"I got it!" Julia yelled from her place hidden in the building.

"Shush! Not so loud!" Fujiko snapped, "Come on down!" she ordered. The four women heard a set of feet excitedly run down the old stairway, and Julia appeared moments later.

"No, you know who's really going to kill us?" Natasha inquired, looking over at Amaya.

"Lupin," Ming replied.

"Yep," Natasha nodded.

"Oh, well. We're married, so what's his is mine and what's mine is mine," Fujiko sighed breezily.

"Wonder why you hung onto that saying," Ming smirked as she watched the doors of the old structure slowly open.

"Oh, look, there's the hole we blew in the place," Natasha said with no apparent irony in her voice.

"I can't wait to get home and get off of my ankles," Ming mumbled, "I've got to remember to buy some pickles before we get home…"

"I can hook you up," Natasha said as she slowly entered along with the others, her gun drawn.

"Is this it?" Julia asked in a whisper of awe as she looked around in amazement. She was, at that moment, like an excited fangirl, getting a firsthand experience of what it was like to be a world-class thief. If her father had been alive, he would have died again out of shock.

"There it is," Fujiko said with a determined smile as she looked across the room at an old box.

"Good—Even if there isn't anything in it, I can throw it at a certain someone," Amaya grumbled darkly.

"Uh-oh, sounds like trouble in paradise," Ming smirked. Amaya made a small guttural noise of detest in response, and shifted on her wooden sandals.

"Well, let's get this and get out," Fujiko ordered.

"Gotcha," Natasha nodded, and all set to work retrieving the treasure.

Back at the Hotel:

"How long has he been at it?" Jigen asked Yukiko in a whisper. The young girl looked down at her silver watch, and back up at her father.

"Ten minutes," Yukiko responded. She glanced over at Toshiro, who lied with his face down on the table. He had fallen asleep out of boredom. Yukiko and Jigen looked down at the boy, who quietly stirred, and then back up at Goemon, who was still pacing slowly back and forth. He had not noticed that he had lost his audience about five minutes ago, and had continued to vent.

"Well, what do you say, Jigen?" Goemon inquired, snapping his head in the direction of his friend.

"Me? Well, I…. Yukiko, what do you think?" Jigen asked, obviously handing the question off to his daughter.

"I never knew anybody could bitch that much—Especially you," Yukiko admitted to her father's horror and Goemon's shock. Jigen tried to lightly laugh off the situation, and reached for a yo-yo in his pocket. He needed his little stress reliever.

"I suppose I have to agree with you. It was a tad out of character," Goemon sighed as he seated himself with the other three.

"A tad? I thought you were possessed. I thought for a minute we'd have to call your Uncle Heiji to come and exorcise you," Yukiko answered, "Why are you so upset about Amaya doing that? That's like saying you've never done a stupid thing in your life."

"Well, I—" Goemon looked upward, and made eye contact with Jigen, who was daring Goemon to deny the fact that he had screwed up in years past, "Maybe, but…"

"Listen, it'd be a lot easier if you just forgot about the entire thing and let the past be the past," Yukiko said, "Just let go of the samurai pride for three seconds—Three, that's it."

"Have you been reading Fujiko's books again?" Jigen inquired after a pause.

"A little," Yukiko admitted, "Well, I'm going to watch cartoons now. You coming, Toshiro?"

"Huh?" the boy raised his head, and looked over at Yukiko, "Sure, miso soup sounds great. Thanks, Yuki," he yawned, and laid his head back down on the table.

"Come on, sashimi-for-brains," Yukiko sighed, taking the young samurai by the arm and leading him to a different room of the hotel suite.

"Hey, man, we all make our mistakes. I've made my share, and, you know, not all of them have been bad. But a lot have," Jigen admitted, "You've done the same. Two of our best little mistakes our watching Spongebob in Israeli as we speak. You just have to realize that everyone makes mistakes, and sometimes we just need to forgive them. If I nagged Ming about every little thing she's done in her life that's wrong—Well, needless to say, I don't think it would have gotten as far as it has… That girl gave up everything she had to be with you—She chose this crazy life _on purpose_. You really want and go hurt her because she made one mistake? Now, that ain't too noble."

"You really think I should let it go?" Goemon asked.

"Why don't you go get her flowers? I'd help you go and pick them out, but I'm not one to judge right now. You know, can't really judge much at night."

"I understand," Goemon nodded, "Thank you, Jigen. And tell Yukiko I thank her, as well."

"Don't worry, Goemon, I will," Jigen replied, "Have a good night. Here's hoping it's a lucky one."

"Thank you—But please never hope for a 'lucky night' for me again. It sounds wrong, coming from you," said Goemon.

"Yeah, it'd sound just as weird coming from you," Jigen laughed, "Well, g'night."

"Good night," Goemon said quietly as he exited the room, and began to walk down the hall to his room. Along the way, he passed a large bouquet of flowers outside of another guest's room. He looked down at the floral arrangement, and contemplated his morals as he stared at them. "Ah, who'll know?" he mumbled to himself as he picked up the bouquet and quickly scurried back into his own room. He then set himself to cleaning up the hotel room from the argument he and Amaya had had earlier that day.

The car that the women had borrowed arrived about half an hour later, and all exited, tired but well satisfied.

"He's going to wonder where I found them, but he'll love them," Natasha smiled as she pulled a few of the coins she had taken out of the treasure from her pocket.

"How are you going to explain to Lupin how you got—" Ming started.

"I have friends who can put this in a little Swiss lockbox I got a few years back," Fujiko answered.

"How am I going to get past airport security with Israeli coins?" Julia asked worriedly.

"Leave it here and we'll mail it to you," Fujiko replied, "People never seem to check the mail."

"You know Lupin's going to be pissed that you shafted him out of something he worked his ass off for," Ming warned.

"He won't have to know," Fujiko answered as she stopped the car and then stepped out, "Well, goodnight, girls. I haven't had fun like that in years!"

"Hm… And it's only going to get more fun…" Amaya replied gloomily as she looked upward and saw her hotel light was still on.

All went up the elevator and then separated into their own hotel rooms. Ming had not forgotten the pickles. Jigen was curious, of course, but knew better than to ask. This was another instance where it was better to keep his mouth shut. Zenigata, too, was full of questions, but was much too tired to get into anything that night. He simply allowed himself to believe that Natasha had gone to visit relatives, and left it at that. Lupin was much too ill to realize Fujiko had even gone out. Julia, who shared a room with the Jigen family, was much too tired to talk of her adventure with her young friends, who drilled her with questions about her first, and more than likely, last, heist.

Amaya dreaded going back up to her hotel room, but found no other option. She was stunned when she found a large bouquet of colorful flowers awaiting her.

"Goemon, did you do this?" Amaya inquired.

"Yes," Goemon nodded.

"But, I thought—"

"All water under the bridge," Goemon answered before she could finish. "You… Like them?"

"Oh, they're gorgeous," Amaya gasped as she looked them over. "Hm, what's this?" She frowned as she noted a black box lying predominantly within the bouquet.

"What?" Goemon's eyes widened, and he looked on nervously as Amaya pulled out the box. Someone across the hall was going to be _very angry_ with room service in the morning; that was for sure.

"It's beautiful," Amaya whispered as she removed a jade ring from the box, "And it matches the necklace my dad gave me!"

"Isn't that a coincidence?" Goemon said with a hint of nervousness still in his voice.

"Hn… What's this? A letter, too," Amaya said as she unfolded the letter. "Written in English? Well, I suppose your handwriting in Kanji is, well… It needs work, huh?"

"I'm sunk," Goemon muttered under his breath as he watched Amaya read through the letter._ 'But what was the crack about my handwriting all about? It's not **that** bad,' _he thought.

Amaya turned to him, folded the letter a few times, and Goemon watched as her eyes filled with tears, "You really want to? I've been wanting to ask you, but I was too afraid!"

"Oh—Of course. No need to be afraid," Goemon answered numbly as he patted her on the back.

"I'm going to call Ming really quick. I've been speaking with her about it," she said, kissing him and then walking towards the phone and dialing, "Hello, Ming? Are you busy? You are? Well, tell him to keep his pants on for thirty more seconds. He can wait. I just got a letter from Goemon—He said it would be all right if we adopted a few more children!"

Goemon Ishikawa walked straight to the minibar, found the hardest liquor he could find, and poured himself a shot, which he also quickly downed. He screwed the cap back on the bottle, turned the glass upside down on the oak bar table, and walked back up to Amaya.

"Well, tell Jigen I'm sorry for making him wait," Amaya said in her usually cool tone, "I'd call my father, but I'm sure he's in bed by now. All right, Jigen, I'm getting off now. Stop yelling—Sorry." She hung up the phone, and turned back to Goemon, who was still recovering from his drink and had seated himself on the bed in order to help the room cease revolving around him.

"How about we adopt a little girl? We can name her Odori, unless you can think of a better name," said Amaya.

"Odori?"

"I like the name," Amaya shrugged in response. She leaned against Goemon, and continued, "Thank you again."

"It's… No problem…" Goemon replied.

"I have one question though," Amaya said tiredly with a yawn.

"Yes?"

"Why did you write my name as 'Amanda'?"

Goemon looked downward at the nearly sleeping woman, and thought of a comeback quickly, "Still learning the lettering of the language."

"Oh. Well, goodnight," Amaya yawned. Goemon slowly lied her down on the bed, and then wandered back over to the minibar. Three children—At least. And definitely a little girl in the picture. He had enjoyed Yukiko, and still did—But he could not picture himself acting like a father towards a young girl. He had had a hard enough time trying to figure women out. He could see why Jigen had a disposition like he did. It must have driven him mad.

"Mother's going to hit the roof," Goemon realized as he poured himself another drink. "Well, that's what I get for stealing…"


	47. Someone's Coming

DISCLAIMER: Taunting sharp-clawed cats is never a good idea (especially when you can't find the peroxide)… And, oh, yeah, I don't own Lupin III…

Hi!

Gasp! I actually had time to write a chapter! I don't believe it! Well, all sarcasm aside, we're continuing to wind down our final chapters, and I sort of feel like I'm abandoning my own child. I've clung onto it long enough. As always, I'm grateful for all positive reviews, and I'm sorry to anyone who's ever stayed up all night in order to read all of the chapters. Thanks, and… Sleep… For God's sakes, sleep—I'll be here when you get back, really. And, like always, I'm open to any ideas that anyone has. I've got a couple running around right now, but I just have to organize, now… Ah, hee hee… Me, organized? Yeah, right… Well, see you all around! Bye for now!

Chapter Forty Seven

Some Time Later: Someone's Coming

__

'I think I'm gonna be sad,

I think it's today,

The girl who's driving me mad,

Is going away,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

She's got a ticket to ride,

And she don't care,'

--The Beatles, _'Ticket to Ride'_

The Lupin Mansion, France:

"You're positive about this, Jigen?" the still aching Lupin inquired as he watched his friend pack the last few items his last suitcase. Jigen closed the suitcase, and Lupin followed him down the stairs and down to the front door.

"Yep. It's been fun, Pal. We'll keep in touch, don't worry!" Jigen said reassuringly.

"You know, I feel like I'm losing my mom all over again," Lupin admitted as Jigen turned to leave, "I'm serious. You and Goemon are my best friends. Not to mention the fact that you're the best bodyguard a guy could ever have, even though you drink a lot, used to smoke like a chimney, and offer almost nothing except for sarcastic comments." The gunman stopped, and looked back at Lupin briefly.

"C'mon, don't give me that! We'll come back for the holidays, plus I gave you my address! And with some of the free time you'll be having now, because you're cutting back on those bonehead missions, you oughta have time to visit," Jigen sighed, "Well, I'll see you around. Yukiko, Ming, you guys ready?"

"Yeah," Ming nodded as she held the squirming Ryo in her one arm and the leash of an anxious Martha in the other.

"Let's get goin', then," Jigen said as he began to scale down the steps.

"Bye, Lupin," Yukiko said as she embraced the thief, "I'll miss eating breakfast with you all of the time."

"Don't worry, Yukiko. You know your dad," Lupin whispered.

"Yeah, I do," Yukiko nodded, "Bye."

"See you," Lupin waved, and followed the group down the stairs, "Hey, Jigen!" Lupin called. The gunman turned, and caught a set of keys as he did. Jigen looked downward at the keys in confusion, and then silently back upward at Lupin, "I told you the Alfa Romeo was yours, didn't I?"

"But…. A car that expensive?"

"Ah, don't worry," Lupin shrugged, "You've _more_ than earned it over the years. Consider it my retirement gift to you. It's sure going to stick out in the neighborhood, though!"

"I—Thanks, Lupin," Jigen smiled under his fedora, and watched as Yukiko said her good-byes to Fujiko, Zenigata, Natasha, Amaya, and Goemon. Saying good-bye to Goemon seemed to be especially hard for the young girl, who wanted to cling onto him, but decided in the end to keep a stiff upper lip over the ordeal. It was no secret that the samurai and the little girl had a special bond between them, one which Jigen would never fully understand himself.

Jigen got into the car first, in the driver's seat, followed by Ming, who held onto Ryo in the passenger's. Martha jumped on top of Jigen and climbed over him in order to jump into the backseat. Yukiko was the last to enter the car, and did it glumly.

"Yukiko, don't worry! There'll be plenty of friends to make in Chicago!" Jigen reassured her.

"Just like all the ones you had who pointed out every five seconds that you were a mutt?" Yukiko shot back in sarcastic response. She sighed heavily, "Sorry, Daddy. It's just…"

"I know. It's hard starting all over again. But sometimes you've just got to go with it, Kid. Trust me—Your old man knows what he's doin'," said Jigen. He continued to drive along the country road quietly, and could but help notice the farther and farther he drove out, the more both Yukiko and Ming, and perhaps even Ryo and Martha, became depressed.

"What the hell am I doing?" Jigen wondered out loud as he began to spin the wheel around and make a full turn down the gravel path. "What the hell am I doing? I'm an idiot… I know it… But I just can't… This is worse than cigarettes!"

"Jigen, what's up?" Ming wondered out loud.

"We aren't going to Cicero," Jigen answered firmly.

"What?" Ming cocked her head in surprise.

"Yukiko would be miserable there, and you would, too. And let's face it, what am I going to do with all of that free time? Get fat and get drunk every Friday night with a bunch of poker-playing Italians who try to relive the glory days."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yukiko yelled happily, and embraced her father from behind. Jigen let out a few small chokes to signal that breathing was difficult with her grappling his neck, and Yukiko finally got the picture after her father's olive-colored skin began to show bluish tones.

When Jigen pulled up, he found all were still standing there. He noted Lupin holding a sports timer, which he stopped when the car came to a halt, "Wow, six minutes! For a second, I thought you were really gone, Jigen!"

"You were timing me!?" Jigen growled.

"Yeah," Lupin smirked as he placed the stopwatch in his pocket, "Here, I'll help you get the suitcases out of your car. Good thing I never called the shipping company, otherwise your furniture would be halfway across the Atlantic by now!"

"Where_ is _our furniture, then?" Ming inquired.

"In crates in the basement. Sorry, but I was going for realism," Lupin answered with his trademark charming smile.

"It's okay. You can help lift them back up," Ming smirked, "Well, come on, Yukiko, let's go home."

"You got it, Mom," Yukiko replied as she looked onward happily at the white mansion.

"Well, we have to be going. There's only a little bit of time left before we make room for another person in our apartment," said Natasha, who had also been standing out waiting for the Jigen family, along with Zenigata, Amaya, Fujiko, and Goemon.

"You think of a name yet, Pops?" Lupin inquired.

Zenigata paused a moment, "Max."

"Max?" all wondered out loud.

"How'd you think of that one?" Lupin asked.

"He's the only relative of hers I can stand to be around more than five minutes. Personally, I think the guy should get a medal for that simple fact," Zenigata answered.

"My Uncle Max was head of the Israeli police force when I was little," Natasha explained, "So, therefore, he and Koichi get along like a couple of old friends."

"Max Zenigata…. Oi," Lupin rolled his eyes, "Hey—I'm not one to judge names. Congrats, Pops. And good friggin' luck!"

"Thanks—Something's telling me I'll need all of it," Zenigata admitted.

A Few Days Later:

Jigen and Yukiko had gone to once again unpacking their final belongings, while Goemon and Amaya took an excursion to a local orphanage. Fujiko had gone to a local bank, her purposes unknown. Ming also busied herself with a doctor appointment of Ryo's. Lupin was left in charge of Fuji and Ari—Heiji had gone with his parents to the adoption agency.

He sat with the two children, bouncing Arsene the Fourth on his knee while allowing Fujiko, Jr. to play quietly with one of her numerous dolls. He shuddered as the news came on, and he found himself in it. This was not any news which he preferred to be part in.

"And, in other news, the renown thief Lupin the Third and his two well-known comrades, Jigen Daisuke and Goemon Ishikawa XIII, were caught on video camera a few days ago in what proved to be a rather interesting heist. It proved a nasty surprise for the gentleman thief, who is usually on top of his game," said the newscaster cheerily. The tape then began to roll.

"Kids, unless you want to see the shame of the century brought upon your family, cover your eyes…" Lupin mumbled. Fuji playfully covered her eyes, but opened two fingers in order to peek. Ari stood straight ahead at the television.

It had been a simple art heist at an auction house—Nothing big. But it had gone terribly wrong when Lupin went to draw his gun. Instead of drawing his Walther P-38, he drew out one of Fuji's dolls. He had been playing with her earlier that day, and had forgotten to put his gun back in his holster. Had it not been for Jigen and Goemon, the three would have been sunk.

"Well, Diane, perhaps he's losing his touch!" the male newscaster laughed.

"Perhaps he's losing his touch—He he he… Yuck it up, you bastards. Your camera equipment's gone, come Monday," the gentleman thief grumbled, and switched off the television.

Fuji simply laughed at her father's exploit, but Ari looked upward at his father in seriousness, "Daddy… You bad?" Ari inquired.

Lupin gawked at his young son, "Ari… Well…." He sighed, and looked downward. After a few silent moments, he suddenly removed a coin from his pocket. Ari watched intently as his father closed both his hands, and held them in front of the young boy. "Pick one," said Lupin.

Ari picked the right hand, where his father had hidden the coin—Or so he thought. He blinked in confusion as his father revealed an empty hand. Growing wise quickly, the child tapped on his father's left hand, knowing that the small treasure was hidden away in it. It had to be. He grew even more puzzled as this hand also turned up empty.

"Huh, what's that?" Lupin frowned, tilting his head to one side.

"Wha?" Ari inquired.

"Look, you've got something here," said Lupin with a smirk as he reached behind Ari's ear, and pulled out the coin. Ari gasped in delight, as did Fuji, who had also been watching her father's magic show silently by his side.

"Wow!" both gasped, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, how do ya like that, huh?" Lupin smirked, "Yeah… You liked that?"

"You know the magic tricks won't work forever," he heard suddenly, and looked upward to see Jigen haunting yet another corner of the mansion, "You can only use smoke and mirrors for so long before they see through all of that."

"I thought you were unpacking," said Lupin.

"Finished—And I've got the slipped disks to prove it," Jigen replied as he leaned back a little, and heard a few popping noises in his back, "Ah, the joys of knowing you're at the top of the hill, and it's a fast roll down from there."

"Don't talk like that; you know it depresses me," Lupin said as Jigen seated himself from across the thief, "Guess you're going to be sticking around for a long time to come, huh?"

"Yeah, I couldn't help it. I tried to run, but I just came back in the end. It's like when I got that letter from you, after five years. I was excited when I got it—I really missed working with you and Goemon—"

"And Fujiko?"

"I… Suppose… But anyhow, it was a lot harder to leave this time than it was the last couple."

"You leave, and I worry about you like a mother hen."

"You sure don't show it," Jigen snorted.

"Fujiko can tell you how many phone books I went through to find the hospital you were in when you decided to leave after our encounter with Remy!" Lupin snapped in defense, "Your ass is never fun to track down…"

"What about Goemon? He leaves all of the time, and you don't seem to worry about him!"

"Because I know he'll come back in the end. You've seen Goemon's family—The only thing he has to go back to is his crazy family and a rotting temple."

"Oh, and I have more to go home to, besides my mom's shop in rural Ise, or my sister's bible store in Philly?"

"You're always in demand at the mob, from what I hear."

"Yeah—They want my head on a skewer," Jigen laughed, "I always seem to make friends, no matter which country I'm in!"

"Wife's home."

"Who? Mine?" Jigen inquired, turning around towards a window. He watched Ming walk out of the parking garage, Ryo in hand. Ming had recently taken Ryo to get a haircut, with disastrous results. They had cut the toddler's hair much too short for her father's liking, and her bangs refused to flat down on her face, which would have given her a bowl-like haircut, much like the Lupin twins both had. Instead, they simply laid back with the rest of her hair, revealing a very obvious widow's peak. It was no guess whom she had gotten this from. Jigen had ended up making not-so-empty threats to the barber when he laid eyes on his daughter after her first haircut.

"How'd everything go? The doctor wasn't mean, was he? You want me to take care of him, if he was?" Jigen asked Ming hopefully as she walked into the house. Ming looked up at Jigen tiredly, and passed the child off to him.

"She threw up, everywhere," Ming said tiredly, "I'm going to take a shower. You deal with it."

"I—Uh, my day was good, too…" Jigen said unsurely as he looked over towards Ming, who was climbing up the stairs tiredly.

"That's great," Ming grumbled tiredly.

"You guys sure are going to a have a cheery brood, aren't you?" mumbled Lupin as he looked upward at the door Ming had slammed moments before.

"I still have those airline tickets," Jigen reminded himself.

"Oh, you might as well use those to help kindle your firewood. You'll never use them," Lupin answered.

"I might someday!" snapped Jigen.

"Yeah, right…" Lupin snorted.

New York, New York:

"Do I want to know the story behind these?" Toshiro inquired as he looked down into the brown package and gazed at the gold coins.

"It's… Nothing…" Julia said with a nervous smirk. "C'mon, kid, let's get going, okay? We've got to stock up the fridge! We've been gone so long, there's hardly anything in there except rice and vanilla ice cream."

"It's not even strawberry… Wow, that is pathetic," Toshiro mumbled as he grabbed a light coat and slipped it over his gi, "Did you check on Kome?"

"She's all right, just a little bummed out," Julia answered as they walked out of the hotel room with Toshiro and followed him to the elevator. "I can't blame her. Jeeze, she's really Yukiko's—Wow! Makes me wonder if your mom's around here somewhere!"

"Probably not," Toshiro admitted quietly, "More than likely, she still lives in Japan, with the Rat Clan."

"Yeah, you're half from there, right?" Julia recollected as they stepped into the elevator and Toshiro pressed the button for the ground floor. The elevators had only recently begun to work again in the hotel.

"It's confusing," Toshiro admitted. They waited patiently until the elevator came to a halt, and the doors creakily opened. The two stepped out into the lobby, and then walked down to the local market, which was located next to the local pawnshop. Julia excused herself while Toshiro went grocery shopping, and Toshiro watched as she ran into the pawn store. He stood there a few moments in curiosity before shrugging and returning to pick out eggs for that evening's dinner. Julia returned ten minutes later, with a mysterious box now in hand.

"What'd you buy?" Toshiro asked.

"It's a secret, for now," Julia smirked slyly in response, "You'll know soon, though! I got it for Kome!"

"Is it a car?" Toshiro asked in mock excitement.

"Ha-ha—I wish. The Vespa does need work, though," Julia admitted, "It needs a new paint job, desperately."

"How about yellow?"

"Yellow!? What are you on?" Julia inquired.

"It'd be neat, you'd be just like Haruko, from _FLCL_!" Toshiro suggested.

"Toshiro, I don't waste my time, my effort, or my money on anime. I have more important things to spend it on," Julia answered. She paused, and looked downward at him, "You really think it'd look neat if I painted it yellow?"

"Uh-huh," Toshiro answered.

"All right! Yellow it is!" Julia said triumphantly as she walked to the checkout with Toshiro.

"Thanks," Toshiro nodded, "Hey, can I get a Mars bar?"

"You and chocolate bars… Well, okay," Julia muttered, "You help to pay the bills, anyway. I can't deny you treats every once in a while. Just don't get any cavities, or your dad'll kill me!"

"Yeah," Toshiro nodded, "Domo arigato."

"You'll have to teach me that language someday," Julia sighed tiredly, "Between you and Kome… Yeesh."

A Few Nights Later, France:

It was near one when the phone rang in the Lupin household. The others, reluctant to awake and answer it, decided to wait out and see who would answer first. It was Lupin who answered eventually, after about the 20th ring. He sat up groggily in bed, and glanced at the digital clock, and then groaned, "Hello?"

"Lupin?" the voice was unmistakable. Zenigata. A very stressed-sounding Zenigata.

"Pops? Hey, what's up?" Lupin inquired, "You do realize it's the dead of night, don't you?"

"I know, I know… I'm at the hospital, and—"

"What!? Why? What happened?" Lupin demanded.

"Natasha. She—"

"We'll be right there!" Lupin yelled, and slammed down the phone.

"Lupin? What's wrong?" Fujiko wondered out loud tiredly as she raised her head from her pillow, "Something going on?"

"I think the Zenigata kid's hatching," Lupin answered.

"Really?" she sat up in bed, wide-eyed, "I'll go get Amaya, and then get dressed! You get the kids!"

"Me? Aw, c'mon, Fujiko! Neither of them like to be woken up! Ari hits me in the nose each time I do! That kid hits almost as hard as you do! I swear, he should teach boxing!" Lupin groaned. His whining fell on deaf ears, however. Fujiko was already nearly dressed, and was running out the door to Amaya and Goemon's room. Soon enough, Jigen and his family were also awoken, and the usual three cars made their procession down the darkened Paris streets to the largest hospital in the area, where Lupin sprinted in first, and found that indeed Zenigata had checked in a little while ago.

The group, who was stopped only once on their trip to the waiting room, managed to make it up together in less than five minutes. All found Zenigata waiting nervously in the sitting room when they arrived. He looked upward at them, and his worried expression became the usual solemn one as he rose to greet them.

"How long has she been in there?" Lupin inquired.

"About forty minutes," Zenigata answered, "I would've called sooner, but—"

"Yeah, I get the picture," Lupin nodded, "How much longer, you think?"

"Not sure," Zenigata shrugged, "But she's threatened to shoot up the entire hospital if they don't give her more drugs… I had to leave, because she kept trying to put her hands around my neck to strangle me."

"What scares me is the fact that she would do it," Lupin chuckled in an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere of the room. It did little to help the situation.

The small children all managed to toddle their way into the center of the room while waiting for their newest 'gang' member. Yukiko acted like a herd dog as she watched over them; turning one around when he or she began to go the wrong way. While she did this, the adults waited silently, Amaya trying to help her obviously nervous father by doing her best to reassure him that everything would turn out all right in the end. But Zenigata, like it or not, was a natural worrier by heart, and had difficulty relaxing in the hospital waiting room.

It was an hour later before they heard a cry break the tense silence in the room. All snapped their heads in the direction of the door, even Jigen, whom had fallen asleep and had been leaning on a pained-looking Lupin during the duration of the time. He had fallen asleep in order to take his mind off of the fact that he, too, soon enough, would be going through the same thing once again in a few weeks.

"Do you think that was…?" Amaya started.

"Yeah," her father nodded quietly. Zenigata rose as the head doctor exited the swinging doors, holding a white bundle of squirming sheets.

"Why is this all sort of surreal?" Amaya wondered as she watched her father walk over to the bundle and draw it back a little. Zenigata's face showed signs of obvious confusion as he looked down at the baby.

Lupin looked downward at his small 'step-brother', cocked his head, and then looked up at Zenigata, "I… Guess that's mom's natural hair color, after all. Ming, you owe me eight dollars."

"Crap, and I was thinking there was no way that was natural," Ming grumbled tiredly as she laid her had over her eyes, "I'll pay you on Thursday. Jigen goes swimming, then, and he leaves his wallet in the house."

"Hey!" Jigen snapped, "So that's where that forty bucks went last week!"

"Well you should really take it with you when you go," said Ming slyly.

"I can't trust anything around you, you spoiled brat," Jigen grumbled.

"Yeah, well whose fault is it that I'm so spoiled, eh?" Ming snapped. Jigen remained silent as a form of response.

"Let see!" Ari said cheerily to his father, followed by a swift kick in Lupin's shin. Ari did not mean to hurt his father, but this was just his method of getting his attention. It was not the first time Ari had done such a thing. But it was always to Lupin, never to Fujiko. It was successful, but rarely appreciated.

"Ari…. We've got to refine your people skills, son," Lupin said with a shudder of pain as he lifted Ari up to see the new baby. The new baby with a round face, Asian features, and blond hair, and a skin tone a few shades lighter than his father's.

"Jewish and Asian…. That kid's going to be one hell of an accountant," Jigen muttered.

"We'll have to get him to do our taxes," Goemon said with a smirk.

"Oh, us pay taxes—You're funny today, Goemon," said Jigen.

"I try every once in a while," Goemon admitted, "Usually when I'm exhausted…."

"And I don't know about you, but I'm friggin' exhausted," Jigen yawned.

"Oh, I couldn't tell, because you were too busy snoring in my ear," Lupin said trough gritted teeth as he looked over at Jigen annoyedly, "Hey, there Max, I'm your big brother Lupin!"

"Big—" Zenigata started.

"He's being sentimental—Just go with it, Dad," Amaya said quietly to her father, "I think it's the medication he's on, from that plane crash," she continued in a whisper. Zenigata nodded quietly in agreement as he watched Lupin wave his hand over the small baby.

"Orange duck, Max!" Ari said cheerily.

Lupin looked back at Fujiko, and both let out small groans of discontent. Lupin looked back at Ari, and began to speak, but then decided it would be better to let such a thing go for now.

"Tee-hee… Orange duck," Jigen chuckled smugly to himself.

"Aunt Ji Ji, vodka!" Ari continued, looking back at Jigen excitedly and pointing to the baby.

"Aunt Ji Ji?" Jigen frowned, "Wha—No, Uncle Ji Ji."

"No, I think he hit the head on the nail, Jigen," said Lupin with a sly smile.

"You shut up!" Jigen growled, rising out of his chair towards Lupin. Max began to wail uncontrollably from Jigen's shouting, and Zenigata spun his head around, and leered at Jigen.

"Sorry—Yeesh. Don't look at me like that, Pops, your kid started it," Jigen muttered as he composed himself in his seat.

"I'm going to stop it in three seconds," Zenigata mumbled as he took Max in hand, "Now if you'll all excuse me…"

"I'll go in with you, all right, Daddy?" Amaya smiled as she looked downward at her new half-brother, "I want to check on Natasha, too. I can look at the size of that kid and tell what she went through wasn't exactly fun…." Zenigata nodded, and walked back into the emergency room with Amaya at his side, and Max in his arms.

"I can already tell, that kid's going to act a lot like his dad," said Lupin as he sat down in his uncomfortable plastic seat.

"How can you tell?" asked Fujiko.

"Because when that kid looked at me, he looked pissed. Don't ask me how I know, but that's going to be one hell of a cop someday. It's in his blood," Lupin replied.


	48. And the Cradle Will Rock

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin. Sorry to give you such a shock….

Wilkommen!

A happy early Easter to all of you who celebrate. Glad everyone seems to like Max so far—It's one of my favorite names, too, by the way : ) . And, yeah, I do have this surreal, euphoric feeling about the entire thing ending… But I'm trying to finish this the best way I can while trying to figure out exactly what to call the third series! Any suggestions are welcome, as always. And, now, yet another chapter! Bye!

Chapter Forty Eight

About Two Months Later: And the Cradle Will Rock

__

'Just like little girls and boys,

Playing with their little toys,'

--The Beatles, _'Real Love'_

New York City, New York:

Kome awoke from her sleep early in the morning, as she usually did. This followed by her morning routine, which ran as fine as clockwork. She got dressed, made coffee, and went out to fetch the paper at her doorstep. But when she went to fetch the paper, she found something else, as well. It was a plainly wrapped box, and it left no doubt in her mind as to who it was when she noted the shoddy job done taping it together. She smirked, and brought the box in along with her paper. She set the paper aside, and laid down the box at her table. Kome found a note attached to the box, and gently tore it off, and then opened it.

Thought this would cheer you up. It reminded us of you.

--Julia & Toshiro

"Hn…" Kome thought over the letter a few moments before going to open the box, which she did carefully. The Lord only knew what those strange children had found, Kome thought with a small laugh as she undid the wrappings of the box, and then looked it shock at what it contained. It was a kimono, almost identical to one she had worn to opera performances at one time. She had had a small part at a local charity event at one point and had worn it to an Osaka zoo. She had taken a picture with her then-fiancé in front of the zoo while she had been wearing it. She would have to thank her two precocious neighbors afterwards, she decided to herself as she pulled the kimono out of the box to get a better look at it.

France:

"Ah, is that him, Ms. Zenigata!?" asked one of Natasha's kick-boxing students eagerly in her own form of broken English. Natasha, not one to stay out of the game too long, had come back to the community center only weeks after giving birth to the baby. She had only come to visit on that day, but would soon be back to the work she loved—Showing young girls how to bring grown men to their knees. Essentially, she and Fujiko adored doing the same things.

"Sure is! Looks like me, but he screams like his father," Natasha answered, rolling her eyes and putting a hand to her head.

"Has he had his bris, yet?" inquired another girl.

"Yep," Natasha nodded, "His step-brother Arsene passed out in the synagogue after he realized exactly what a bris was."

"You don't say!" gasped one of her students, "Isn't he the cute one, with the buzz cut?"

"Uh, yeah," Natasha admitted uncomfortably.

"I don't know—That one with the long hair is kinda cute, too," chuckled another girl.

"That guy with the hat has nice eyes—When you can see them!" added another.

"And there's always Natasha's husband!" laughed yet another.

"All right, all right! Jeeze—You all are drooling all over the new wooden floor that the Jacobsons' just donated!" Natasha sighed, "Speaking of my husband, he's got the motor running. So I'll see you girls later, all right? Bye!"

"Bye, Natasha!" they called back to her as Natasha exited out of the gym and strolled to the parking lot, Max still in hand. He began to wail as she opened the car door and began to strap him into his seat, and Natasha sighed heavily in frustration as she seated herself in the passenger seat.

"We're insane for having kids at this age," Natasha mumbled to herself and Zenigata.

"Well, I was declared clinically insane or deranged over the years, so it seems to make sense," Zenigata replied with a shrug, "I think I might even have been Baker-acted at one point… While I was in the U.S."

"Would you being crazy not surprise me? I mean, you sing _The Wind Beneath my Wings _in your sleep!" Natasha laughed.

"Er… Well, the reason I sing that is a little bit of a different story…." Zenigata chuckled uncomfortably as he began to pull the car out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Let's just hope your craziness isn't genetic, Koichi!" Natasha laughed. Max let out another long wail, and both parents shuddered as a result.

"Let's hope he gets tired of doing this soon!" Zenigata added over the screaming.

The Lupin Mansion:

"Damn dog! Get back here with my hat! It's not a chew toy!" Jigen yelled angrily as he chased Martha about the house in wild pursuit of his beloved fedora.

"If it wasn't before, it is now," Goemon muttered as he watched the scene unfold complacently on the stairway. He heard a familiar set of wooden sandals scale down the stairs, and he turned to Amaya as she stood next to him, a small stack of papers in her hands. "What's that?"

"These are the papers we need," Amaya replied, "We go to Korea on Tuesday, to pick her up."

"Are you sure you want this?" Goemon inquired quietly.

"Yep," Amaya nodded, "Her parents will be waiting for us at the airport. We meet briefly, and we get back on the plane to France, and we come back the same day with our new daughter, Odori!"

"Toshiro will have to come to meet her," Goemon said as he looked downward at the single picture of an Asian small girl, younger than Heiji.

"I have the feelings that the Ishikawas single-handed will solve Japan's population decline," a familiar weasely laugh rang in the house.

"Lupin, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Fujiko," said Amaya.

"She started talking psychology to me, and I headed for the hills," Lupin answered, "She thinks I have almost everything except Oedipus Syndrome! I swear… Kleptomania, pyromania—She's a maniac with these manias of hers! I swear… She's going to drive me nuts with all of this talk about how I _am_ nuts!"

"Maybe you need some fresh air," Goemon suggested.

"Nah, I'll just drink my troubles away, like anyone as clinically bonkers as I am would do in such a situation," Lupin shrugged in response, "Well, see you all around!" he waved them off as he exited down the stairway towards the kitchen. As he exited, the door to the front opened, and Ming walked in, her arms full of takeout.

"I'm back!" Ming called.

"Please tell me you remembered the rangoon this time," Amaya said hopefully as she walked down to help Ming the heavy box of food. Ming had befriended people at the local Chinese restaurant, and therefore got the group's meals all at a hefty discount.

Jigen emerged from one of the back rooms, his right hand holding his fedora, and his right leg sporting a limp. Martha followed him out moments later, also sporting a limp. Both looked exhausted from their battle in one of the numerous rooms. In the process of the battle, a precious vase had been broken, but Jigen figured he would tell Lupin this later, after he got an ice pack.

"Food's here! Great, I'm starved!" Jigen sighed in relief as he laid eyes on the large box of Chinese food in Ming's arms.

"Hey, the baby's getting a little toasty from me balancing all of this hot food on my stomach!" said Ming irritably, "Here, you get it for me, okay?"

Jigen frowned as Ming passed the box off to him, "What? I—"

"Daisuki, Daisuke," Ming smiled, and pecked on him the cheek, and then exited, leaving a defeated and somewhat embarrassed Jigen in the living room.

"Daisuki (I love you)?" Amaya laughed, "Daisuke… Daisuki! Oh, that's good! I'm surprised we didn't think of that! That's so cute, Jigen!"

"That's ironic," Goemon smirked.

"Hey, at least the term 'deep fried' doesn't come to mind when people think of my name!" Jigen snapped in defense, "Come on in the kitchen if you plan on eating…"

He walked into the kitchen, and laid the heavy box down on the counter, and began to prepare his plate. By chance alone, he looked upward as he was preparing his food, and noted Ming now looking unusually pale—Even with her white powder on.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Jigen as he sat his plate down on the marble counter and walked over to her.

"My water broke," Ming gulped hoarsely.

"Please tell me you mean water bottle…" Jigen put a hand to his face, and thought a few seconds. He then spun around as he heard Goemon and Amaya, and he snapped at both as he watched them fixing their own meals, "Hey, would you two both stop a second!? She's going into labor!"

"What!?" both shot their heads upward in surprise.

"Someone get the car, get the suitcases—And someone pour some wonton soup into a thermos for me! I'm still hungry!" Jigen called as he hurriedly led Ming out towards the vehicles, "Hurry!"

"I—Okay," Amaya nodded, and turned to get the children ready. Goemon turned in the opposite direction to find the suitcases, and both bumped into one another full speed, Amaya's head ramming into Goemon's nose. The samurai took a step back, stunned, and clutched onto his nose.

"Oh, oh God! Are you okay?" Amaya inquired worriedly.

"I've had worse," Goemon answered painedly, "You must be a Zenigata—Your skull's thick enough."

"Is it bleeding?" asked Amaya.

"Nonsense; I've faced many difficult foes without losing a single drop of blood and…. Get me some paper towels—I think it's broken."

"Oh, my God," Amaya yelped, "Crap… Crap!" She quickly ran over to the other side of the kitchen, and brought back a roll of paper towels. She nervously ripped off several, and passed them to Goemon, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Oh, God, this isn't good…"

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Fujiko as she walked into the kitchen, drawn by the scent of the hot food.

"Ming's going into labor and I think I just broke Goemon's nose with my thick head!" Amaya wailed desperately to Fujiko.

"I… Okay… Calm down… You're hyperventilating!" Fujiko said calmly.

"We're going to pick up Odori… And Ming's in labor… And… Oh, God, I can't take all of this at once!" Amaya gulped, "Mom's right when it all comes down to it, I behave just like Dad! Oh, God, I'm turning into my father!"

"Just get the suitcases, all right?" Fujiko said coolly. Amaya nodded, and ran up the stairway to fetch the suitcases. There was a long wail of a car horn, which drew Lupin out of his hiding in the wine cellar. He climbed up the stairway, a bottle of vintage wine in his hand, and at first came upon the sight of Fujiko and Goemon in the kitchen, Goemon trying to hold back bleeding by holding his head back as far as it would go and stopping up the bleeding with paper towels, and grew puzzled by this sight.

"Um… What?" Lupin frowned.

"Get the kids," Fujiko ordered.

"I—Yeah," Lupin nodded, "Goemon, what—"

"I don't want to talk about it," Goemon grumbled in response.

"Okay," Lupin nodded, and then hurriedly began to round up the children, "Where are we going, anyway?"

"The hospital," answered Fujiko.

"For Goemon?"

"For Ming."

"What's up with Ming?"

"She's going into labor," answered Fujiko coolly.

"Woah! Really!? Holy crap!" Lupin laughed, and threw the bottle of wine over his shoulder and down the dark stairway, "I'll get 'um! This is great—I'm gonna be an uncle—Again!" He ran up the stairs, and he and Yukiko, who had been listening to records in her bedroom, ran back down with Fuji, Ari, Heiji, and Ryo.

"We'll take Ryo with us," said Amaya as she took both the girl and her son.

"And we'll let you drive with us, Yukiko," Lupin added, "Ready, Fujicakes?"

"Yes," Fujiko nodded, "Goemon, will you be all right?"

"Yes. The bleeding's almost stopped," Goemon responded.

"Good—I don't want you to bleed on my upholstery," Amaya sighed with a breath of relief.

"She's turning into her mother," Goemon mumbled to himself as he followed Amaya out to her car. Lupin, Fujiko, and the other children soon followed their lead, and all, once more, were on their way to the hospital.

Later, at the Hospital:

"Didn't I see you all here just two months ago?" the doctor asked with a confused frown as he looked downward at his clipboard and back at the exited group, "Yes, I'm sure of it! You were the one in the delivery room last time, though!" he added, pointing to Natasha with his pen.

"Yeah," Natasha smiled as she bounced Max on her knees.

"How's his grandpa holding up, eh?" asked the doctor with a smile.

"His grandpa's dead," Natasha answered.

"Oh! You mean—" he glanced over at Zenigata, and back at Max, "Oh, I'm sorry, I—"

"Why you—I'm going to kick your ass!" Zenigata growled.

"Well, I better go check on Mrs. Jigen," said the doctor quickly, sliding back into the delivery room.

"That's gotta get old, huh?" Lupin chuckled jovially, "Hey, don't worry! I've got uncles younger than your kid and older than you, Zenigata!"

There was a loud scream on the other side of the doors, and all turned. "Ow! Leggo of my damn arm!" Jigen yelled a moment after the scream.

"You bastard, Daisuke! When I get out of here, I'm going to KILL you for doing this to me AGAIN!" Ming shrieked.

"ME!? You're the one who was all 'Let's have another baby!"

"Well you know I'm the irrational one! You're supposed to keep me from being so stupid!" Ming yelled, followed by another scream of pain.

"It sounds like it's going well…" Lupin said after a long pause of silence.

"I never want kids," Yukiko mumbled, shaking her head.

"Hey, you think I did when I was your age? Hell, no!" Lupin laughed, "I didn't even want kids when I found out I was havin' them!" Fujiko looked over at Lupin coldly, and Ari and Fuji both discontinued their playing, and looked upward at their father silently. "Hey, I—I love you guys, though!" Lupin added nervously.

"I'm sorry, but kids aren't my thing," Yukiko shrugged.

"Your dad told me the same thing," Lupin added. Yukiko looked toward at Lupin in surprise, and he smiled at her in return, "Come on, you want a snack?"

"Sure," she nodded, and walked with the thief out to the vending machine. "Can I call Toshiro?"

"Uh…" Lupin looked down at his watch, "I guess…. Here…" He took out his cell phone, and passed it to the girl. She dialed the number, and waited for someone to pick up the phone. Toshiro groggily answered after the first few rings.

"Hello?" he yawned.

"Toshiro? Hi, it's me," said Yukiko.

"Yuki? Do you know what time it is?" he asked tiredly.

"Sorry," she bit her lip, "Mom's in the delivery room right now—I'm going to be a big sister again! And Goemon and Amaya are flying to Korea in a few days!"

"So we'll both have little siblings to add to our gang in a few days, eh?" Toshiro said quietly, "That's great… Hey, I had a long, long day. I just got to sleep half an hour ago after stealing about three thousand worth of jewelry from some pawnshop for an old widow. I'm going to lie back down now, okay?"

"All right! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" she said, and then turned off the phone, and passed it to Lupin, "Thanks, Lupin."

"Okay, now what do you want?" asked Lupin as he fished in his right jeans pocket for a few pieces of change. Yukiko looked through the window of the vending machine. She pointed to the food with the most sugar content, and Lupin sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. The food that will make you hyper," he said as he put the change into the machine, and pressed the buttons. He waited, and watched in dismay as the vending machine cheated him out of his money by refusing to hand over the sugar-filled candy bar, "What the? It robbed me!" Lupin yelled in disbelief. He shook it a few times, and gave a hard slam to the glass door, but to no avail.

"It's okay, I don't need it. Besides, you're scaring a few of the doctors," Yukiko whispered to him.

Lupin looked back, and noted that a small group of doctors had formed around him, and watched him with a sense of fear and confusion. He slowly backed up from the vending machine, glared at it once more, and then turned back to the waiting room doors. "I'll be back for you…" he muttered under his breath as he walked into the waiting room with Yukiko. He found Jigen sitting in the waiting room, his fedora in the chair next to him and an icepack on his head.

"What happened to you?" asked Lupin.

"She grabbed her IV stand and began to beat me over the head with it. I told her to remember her breathing exercises, and she got pissed!" Jigen replied sorely, "You know, it's okay if she beats on me, but if I were to do that, they'd put me in the slammer!"

"How are you now?" asked Lupin.

"I'm going to go back into there," Jigen replied, "Hopefully they've sedated her by now. For the sake of me and my head…"

"Poor guy…" Lupin mumbled, "Well, why am I pitying him, huh? I mean, you beat on me all the time, Fujicakes!"

"But you usually deserve it," Fujiko answered.

"True," Lupin nodded, "But it stills hurts. Not only physically, but in my heart, as well," Lupin answered. "How about a kiss to make me feel better?"

"And how about you stop our son from falling off of the water fountain?" Fujiko replied coolly.

"Ari!" Lupin yelled frantically, and dashed towards Ari, who, with the help of Fuji, had climbed onto the water fountain, and was preparing to jump off.

"Daddy! I bird, I bird!" Ari yelled as his father lifted him up.

"No, you're going to crack your skull open," Lupin replied, "And don't you go encouraging him, Fuji."

"Sorry," Fuji answered, looking downward at the ground.

"It's all right—Just nothing else dangerous today, okay? I can't take it," Lupin replied, setting Ari on the ground and falling back into his chair, "You're going to make Daddy an old man before his time…"

Fujiko leaned over to Lupin, and plucked a hair off of his head. Lupin winced in pain, and looked over at Fujiko questioningly, "What was that for?"

"It's gray," Fujiko answered as she looked downward at the hair.

Lupin looked downward, and could not deny that it was indeed gray. "Damn," he mumbled, resting both hands on his face and grumbling to himself, "You see, kids, what you're doing to your old man?"

"Daddy old!" Fuji laughed.

"Yeah!" Ari chortled in agreement.

"Can we sell them?" Lupin asked Fujiko.

"Don't say a thing like that!" Fujiko snapped.

"No, really, how much would a kid go for on the black market?" asked Lupin.

"Fifty-thousand American dollars," Goemon answered coldly.

"Oh, I—" Lupin gulped. He had completely forgotten about how Goemon and Amaya were obtaining their new daughter. She was a tradeoff so a family could pay to keep its farm in Korea. Two wanted felons going through the legal system to adopt a child would be a joke to anyone. This was their only option. "I'm so sor—"

"It's all right," Amaya smiled, "Not your fault."

"See you all in a little bit," Jigen said, rising and exiting into the delivery room. All continued to wait patiently, until they heard further news. The news came about an hour later, in the form of all-too-familiar crying. All looked to one another tiredly but happily. They all knew what this noise was.

Daisuke Allen Jigen, Jr., was born that evening, and was warmly greeted by his numerous aunts, uncles, cousins, and his two sisters as well. The baby was born with a head of black hair, and had an olive complexion. It was also obvious, young as he was, that he was going to have a profile much like his father's.

Jigen received care for a slight concussion, due to Ming's beating with the IV pole. Goemon also received medical care, but luckily his nose was not broken. Amaya had hit him only hard enough to make his nose bleed.

And a few days later, at the same time Ryoko Jigen flew in from Ise, Japan, to meet her new grandson, Goemon and Amaya took the first flight to South Korea, where, after an uncomfortable and tense flight, they came to the airport. Amaya was the first to spot the sign, reading ISHIKAWA in Korean characters.

She and Goemon met the young couple, already with four children, in the center of the terminal, and exchanged few words. Amaya smiled happily as the baby, wrapped in a simple blanket, was passed on to her. Goemon retrieved a bag from his side, and passed it to the baby's father.

"Take good care of her," the mother said in broken Japanese to the two.

"We will," Amaya replied in the Korean she had been learning, "We have a wonderful home for her."

"Good-bye, and thank you," Goemon bowed to the couple and their children, and then the two turned, and exited back onto the next airplane to France. Odori, formerly of another name, slept all the way through the flight, including during the movie.

"Well, it's all here," Amaya murmured as she opened an envelope and flipped through the papers she had painstakingly made. Birth certificate, passport, falsified medical records—Everything Odori would ever need.

"She's adorable," Amaya said with a bright smile as she looked over at the still-sleeping baby, "Heiji will love her. And so will Toshiro!"

"If he ever comes home," Goemon mumbled, "He wants to stay five more months."

"You're going to let him?" Amaya inquired.

Goemon nodded, "There's so little that makes him happy. If this works, I am glad for him. Besides, he feels at home in New York—I don't know why, but he does. It's best not to question such things."

"I understand," Amaya nodded, "I wish he'd stay more, though. Yukiko still misses him."

"Well, hopefully there will be so many precocious children running around, she won't think much of his absence," Goemon responded.

"You really think that?"

"I can only hope…" Goemon mumbled as he looked out the window, and then back at Odori.

"She looks like a fighter…" Amaya said in deep thought.

"All of the children under our roof do," Goemon added with a hint of cynicism.


	49. Comin' Up

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lupin III. Not mine, no own… I think after over sixty chapters, total, that everyone would get the picture by now….

Welcome,

To the next-to-last chapter of this story! (Well, the last real one, anyway. The next chapter's an epilogue). Now, you can tell if you've been writing something a while if you're so used to it you break down and start crying and slamming your head on the computer keyboard. (Don't worry, I didn't really do that…. Well, maybe once, twice…. Eight times.… This week alone…) Ahem, anyway… I'm, going to write this, and then make a cup of Ramen, listen to some Barry Manilow records, and quietly cry in a lonely corner…. 

Have a nice day! : )

Chapter Forty Nine

A Few Months Later: Comin' Up

__

'I would like you to do,

Birthday,

Take a cha-cha-cha chance,

Birthday,'

--The Beatles, _'Birthday'_

"Staying?" Yukiko choked, "How—How long?"

"I don't know," Toshiro admitted, "Yuki, I'm sorry, but—"

"I know, I know—You're happy, and there are people there that need you. Namely a lot of poor people who need a Robin Hood, and Julia, too," Yukiko sighed on her end of the phone, "You take your time… I'll wait for you…"

"Yeah," Toshiro answered awkwardly, "Well, keep up the good work stealing stuff. I guess I better hang up now… Julie needs to make a call."

"Uh-huh, but don't hang up before saying good-bye," Yukiko replied quickly.

"Good-bye for now, Yukiko," said Toshiro quietly, "I'll see you soon."

"Good-bye for now, Toshiro…"

"…Daisuki…"

"You're too young to say that."

"You don't have to be young to know."

"You'll regret saying that to me, someday when I'm holding it against you," Yukiko laughed quietly.

"Probably. But it felt right for the moment," he admitted, "Bye, Yukiko. Say hi to my brother and sister for me, okay? Watch after them, and let them know I'll be home soon."

"Okay. Bye, Toshiro. Have fun," Yukiko said in a whisper, and slowly laid the phone back down on its cradle. She remained there a few moments, her hand on the phone and head tilted downward towards the floor. She looked upward as she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder, and saw it was her father.

"Hey, Kid, you wanna talk about it a little?" asked Jigen, a tone of sincere concern in his voice, "I think I know a little bit about what you're goin' through."

"Nah, it's okay, Dad. He's just being pig-headed. It's nothing new to him," Yukiko sighed in response, "It's a family thing."

"Are you gonna be all right, Yukiko?"

"Yeah, eventually… I always jump back up, you know that!"

"You remind me so much of myself—You have no idea how much that scares me sometimes."

"Hell, it scares _me_, Daddy," Yukiko admitted, "I just hope he gets all of this out of his system, and then comes back."

"Come on. We're taking Ryo and Daisuke out to the park. Me and your Mom want you to come along."

"Be right there," Yukiko replied, and walked up the stairs to her room. She ran back down the stairs a few moments later, now wearing a white fedora that was a tad large for her. Jigen smirked good-humoredly, and both exited the kitchen, and met with the rest of their family in the living room.

"Come home soon, Toshiro… I miss you, you idiot…" Yukiko whispered quietly as she felt the souvenir dagger under her jacket that he had given her when he had first decided to stay in America.

Five Years Later, a Ship on the Mediterranean, Nighttime:

"Oh, come on, Lupin! Please!?" a teenaged girl in a white pair of dress pants, a black button-up shirt, and a white fedora begged her uncle, "Sing it."

"I… All right, all right…" Lupin rolled his eyes, "Bon anneversaire a tu, bon anneversaire a tu, bon anneversaire, chere Yuki, a bon anneversaire, a tu… There you go—Happy birthday, in French. Jeeze, a girl turns thirteen and she starts to walk all over a man!"

"Thank you!" Yukiko embraced him, and then turned back to the large table, where a square sheet cake laid in front of her. It read 'Happy 13th Birthday, Yukiko. Love, Your Family'.

"Here, Kid, I thought you might like this. I saw where you highlighted it in a magazine. Saved it for a special occasion," Jigen said, handing her a brightly-wrapped box with a bow atop it. Yukiko, tall enough to where top of her head reached Jigen's nose by now, took the box cautiously, and slowly opened it. Her eyes brightened as she saw exactly what it was.

"A Glock! It's the one I saw in the magazine!" she gasped in pure delight as she removed the gun from the box, and examined it. Out of instinct, the Lupin group ducked under the table, and waited until Yukiko had put the gun back in its box to rise back into their seats.

"She scares me," Heiji mumbled to Fuji. Heiji had grown to look much like his mother, while Fuji was starting to show signs that she would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother.

"Me, too," Fuji confided. She felt someone poking her from behind, and gutted her brother, and looked at him coldly, "Ari, stop! Daddy, Ari's poking me! Make him stop, now!"

"I'm not—The lobster is," Ari answered, revealing a large red lobster from under the tablecloth.

"Ari! Where the hell did you get a lobster!?" Lupin yelled in horror.

"I liberated it, Pop. Someone was gonna eat it, so I saved it! I'm gonna throw it back into the ocean, so it can go home to its lobster family!" Ari answered.

"He gets it from your side of family," Fujiko whispered.

"It's sad, but it's true," Lupin mumbled, putting a hand over his eyes and wishing he had two Tylenol in his pocket.

"Odori, don't pick at your food, honey," Amaya instructed the little girl with pigtails softly.

"Here, like this, Odori," Heiji took her hands, which fumbled with a fork and knife, and showed her how to cut her chicken. The young boy pushed up his plastic glasses, and watched as Odori tried to copy her older brother.

"You'll get better with blades, Odori. Give it time," said Goemon reassuringly.

"You think, Papa?" asked Odori hopefully.

"I know," Goemon answered, "Your father is very knowledgeable in many things."

"Bet you couldn't tell a megabyte from a gigabyte," Heiji retorted.

Goemon paused, "Many things, put not everything." Heiji took many of his mother's traits. Goemon turned to Amaya, "How is your father?"

"I got an e-mail from him today, and I talked to Max," Amaya answered.

"How are they liking San Francisco?" Goemon inquired.

"Daddy loves it, and Natasha, too. There's a large enough Jewish population for her, and a large enough Asian population for him. They both feel at home there, and Daddy's met a great psychologist. And Max is doing very well in school. They're talking about moving him to third grade already!"

"Brains must run in your family," Goemon concluded.

"I think it skipped me, though," Amaya admitted, "All I got were the good looks."

"And that skipped your father's generation," Goemon retorted in his usual deadpan. "Sorry, it was too easy to not say."

"It's all right. I'll make you pay later tonight," Amaya replied.

"No banging from your and Mommy's room, tonight?" asked Heiji. Goemon, who had taken a sip of his drink, spat it out at this comment, and looked downward at Heiji in embarrassment.

"You hear that, too?" Ryo gasped, "I hear that all the time! How about you, Ally?"

"Uh-huh," Daisuke 'Ally' Jigen replied (he hated the name 'Daisuke', and refused to be called by it, and instead insisted on being called by his middle name).

"What do you two do in there, anyway?" Ryo asked her mother.

"I never hear any banging," Ari started. Lupin quickly covered the young boy's mouth with his hand, and laughed nervously.

"Hee hee… Kids today, eh!?" Lupin laughed.

"Yeah," Jigen smirked, and sipped his Sangria with a smug smile.

"Why don't you and everyone else go release that lobster you liberated, Ari?" Lupin suggested.

"'Kay," Ari jumped out of his chair, and waved for the others to come, "Yukiko, are you coming, too?"

"Nah, it's all right, Kiddo. I'll catch up with you," Yukiko replied, scruffing his hair. Ari laughed, and ran off with his small gang, to go release their lobster hostage, "No banging, Lupin?"

"None of your business for about five more years, Yukiko," Fujiko smiled with a wink.

"Which is about twenty more years in Jigen years," Yukiko finished, "Hey, I'm going to go out and look out at the view, okay? I'll be back in a little bit," she said quietly, and excused herself from the large table.

"I think it's time to give her that other present, Jigen," Lupin whispered to his friend. Jigen nodded, rose, and unfolded his white and red cane. He walked out of the room, and onto the wooden deck. He could see the dim image of Yukiko in the equally dim light, and came to stand next to her.

"You're a little sad to be turning thirteen," Jigen commented, "You're a teenager, now—So you can officially hate me for no apparent reason whatsoever!"

"Can you see the full moon, Dad?" Yukiko asked.

"Sorta," Jigen answered, "Now what's bothering you, Kid? Is it because you wanted him to come to this thing?"

"I—Yeah, I guess," Yukiko nodded, "I don't even think he misses me, anymore…. I mean, he's so busy now… I actually see him in the newspaper sometimes. Well, not him, but blurry pictures of him…. He's doing a lot of good over there, and he wouldn't be doing nearly as much if he was still here. It'd be selfish on my part to guilt him into staying, although I know I could."

"Well… You know how some things are… They don't exactly turn out how you planned them to," Jigen paused, and took her hands. Yukiko looked upward in confusion, and laughed as she realized her father was trying to dance with her.

"What are you dancing to, anyway?" asked Yukiko in a laugh, "The own music that plays in your head? Is that what you see when you dream? You sleep enough!"

"Listen carefully, and you can hear it," Jigen replied. Yukiko listened carefully, and, sure enough, there was music being played towards the other end of the ship.

Yukiko looked upward at her father in surprise, "How did you hear—"

"Your other senses get better when one gets shot to hell," Jigen explained, "It's kind of good, in the sense I can tell when your mom's calling me something under her breath, although I don't exactly know what it is she's calling me. I haven't quite mastered Chinese, yet." He heard another set of footsteps behind him, and stopped, "I think there's someone who wants to cut in on our dance."

"Huh?" Yukiko looked behind her father, and smiled widely as she saw who it was, "Toshiro!" She yelled happily, and ran towards him.

"Hey, Yukiko!" Toshiro replied in a happy laugh as she embraced him.

"How… How…" she looked back, at her father, who was now preparing to walk back to the others, "Thanks, Dad," she whispered, walking over to her father and embracing him tightly.

"Hey, anything for any of my little monsters—You know that," Jigen answered, "You two have a lot to catch up on, so I'll leave you to your own devices."

"Hey, Jigen!" Lupin shouted, "Get in here, quick! Goemon's drunk as an Irishman and we've got the karaoke machine hooked up! You know what that means!"

"If I have to listen to one more drunken rendition of _My Way _in Japanese I'm going to shove that microphone down his throat," Jigen grumbled as he worked his way towards the room where they were holding the party.

"Your dad's the same, eh?" Toshiro laughed.

"Yeah…" Yukiko's eyes fell down to the ground, "His vision's getting worse, but he won't admit it. He doesn't want to scare me, but I know someday that I'm going to have to take over being the sharpshooter for the group. I get worried about him a lot, but I guess it's natural. Especially with someone as reckless as he is. I'm probably going to have to teach Ryo and Ally how to shoot…" she turned to Toshiro, "I came out to watch him practice shooting a month ago… He's not nearly as good as he was when I came to him. He actually… He missed four out of ten targets."

Toshiro breathed a deep sigh, "How about your mom?"

A small smile appeared on her face, "She tries to be a good mom, she really does. She hasn't given up on the jewelry yet, though. Still has all of her bracelets… If not more…. And Ryo and Ally are a sly duo, to say the least. They think it's funny to stick live frogs in their big sister's fedora…. I love them, but sometimes I want to kill 'um." She looked up from her hat at Toshiro, "How about you? What have you been up to, huh, Mister New York, New York?"

"A little here, a little there…" Toshiro replied absently.

"You still have that crush on your roommate?" asked Yukiko. Toshiro snapped his head towards her in shock, and Yukiko laughed and poked him in the ribs, "I know you have one. You're a teenaged boy, or, as Fujiko likes to call them, a dog in heat."

"Eh… Beautiful weather, don't you think?" Toshiro inquired, looking upward at the night sky. Yukiko laughed, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Same blockhead! Except a lot taller!" she added, noting Toshiro's height of 5'6—Three inches shy of his father's height, and two inches taller than his stepmother, "Figures you'd be tall! You always live with your head in the clouds!"

"Ha, ha… Stop punching me, already," Toshiro grumbled, swatting her away.

"Or what, huh? Gonna slice me into deli meat?" Yukiko laughed.

"Cute. You're a laugh a minute, Jigen," Toshiro sighed heavily.

"And you're the same serious Goemon," Yukiko shot back, "When are you heading back. At least stay for a few days, okay? It's my birthday, so you have to."

"I do what you say regardless of the day. Why, I have no clue," Toshiro replied, rolling his eyes.

"It's because you still like me," Yukiko answered, "Remember? 'Daisuki'?"

"Huh? Oh, God, you do remember that!" Toshiro groaned, slapping his forehead.

"Told you I would," Yukiko answered.

Toshiro grew serious, and glanced down into the ocean, "I leave in two days. Until then, I'm staying here, catching up with everyone… I've actually got to go find my little brother and sister. They'll be thrilled to see me, I'm sure."

"Yeah, they miss you. You better go see them now," Yukiko answered. Toshiro turned to leave, but stopped, and looked back at Yukiko sideways.

"Hey… You didn't, did you?" Toshiro asked.

"Didn't what?"

"Get married."

"What the hell do you think?" Yukiko retorted, holding up a ringless left hand, "I have a feeling this finger's going to be cold for a while."

"Why do you say that?" asked Toshiro.

"Because you like Julia too much," Yukiko smiled in response.

"She's a friend, and a roommate! That's it!" Toshiro snapped in defense.

"Yeah-huh… And I'm John Dillinger," Yukiko replied, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Dillinger, put a sock in it, 'kay?" Toshiro answered.

"Wha—Why should—" Toshiro leaned inward, and briefly kissed her. Yukiko looked upward at him in surprise, and then this turned into a laugh, "You'll do anything to get me to shut up, won't you, miso-for-brains?"

"Almost," answered Toshiro as he turned away, and went to go find his brother and sister, "She didn't even get it… She's still a kid, under it all."

Yukiko smiled as she watched Toshiro walk away, but this faded as she heard someone shuffle in the background. It was Ming.

"You can only take so much of samurai karaoke hour," Ming replied, "Hey, did I just see what I thought I saw, Yukiko?"

"I… He did it, not me. It's just a game we have, nothing more," Yukiko replied sternly.

"Yeah, you know, I thought that about one guy, too."

"Yeah? Well, what happened to you two?" Yukiko inquired.

"I married him and had two kids, and gained a step-daughter in the process," Ming answered.

Yukiko snorted skeptically, "Yeah, right… I don't see it…. I mean, I know he's a great friend, but he's too great a friend for anything like that. A relationship would just make us hate one another."

"Well, times change. I mean, I never set out to get married, especially to the pride and joy of the Capone Clan."

"I'm sorry, but what in God's earth did you see in my dad?" asked Yukiko.

"He was a gentleman," Ming answered.

"You're kidding."

"'Fraid not. Well, I'm going back in. You coming yet?"

"Not before I talk to her for a little," Lupin answered. Both turned, and saw he was in the doorway of the party room. Ming nodded, and turned back towards the party room, and made her way past the thief and the Mafia princess in to the festivities. Lupin took a few steps forward, and put his hands in his pockets.

"You having a good birthday?" asked Lupin.

"It's terrific!" Yukiko answered, "I haven't had a party this good since the one you gave me to welcome me home! Remember?"

"Yep, I remember," Lupin nodded solemnly, "Over seven years ago."

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you so serious, suddenly? Is something the matter?" Yukiko asked.

"I was talking to your dad," Lupin answered, "You've been noticing it, too. I know you have. His vision's getting worse. He isn't going to be able to do this much longer."

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Yukiko.

"He wants you to take over his spot for our next job, to see how you do in his place," Lupin answered. Yukiko looked at Lupin with pure shock—Her father, volunteer to sit a job out?

"But, but… Why?" Yukiko gulped.

"He thinks you're old enough to branch out a little bit. Goemon and Fujiko are a little worried about the whole thing…"

"What about you?"

"Well, the last time you got shot, I ended up getting the crap beat out of me—So I'm hoping there aren't any other incidents; at least for a while," Lupin replied with a smile. "Jeeze, I knew it'd happen someday, but I never thought this early."

"Well, you are getting close to forty," Yukiko shrugged.

"Hey, I can take back the present I got you, so watch it," Lupin reminded her, "Well, are you in, Yukiko?"

"Yeah," Yukiko nodded, "I'll do it, only if you think I can."

"I have no doubts in my mind, Yukiko," Lupin answered with a smile, "You're a Jigen, of course you'll do well."

"I'm glad you think so," Yukiko mumbled.

"Nah—I know so," Lupin replied, "Now, why don't you go find your boyfriend, eh? Last I saw him, he was meeting with the rest of the team, trying to stop Ari from tormenting his sister with a lobster."

"He isn't my boyfriend!" Yukiko laughed, "He's… I dunno…"

"A good friend?" Lupin finished, "Yeah-huh. Heard that one enough. All right… Well, you get inside soon, Kid. We're having a ball, but it's nothing without the entire family there."

"Yeah… The entire family…" Yukiko whispered, "We're all one family…"

"Huh? You say something?" Lupin inquired.

"Hm? Oh, me—No, no… I'll be in in a second. I just need some more fresh air," said Yukiko quietly.

"Well, okay… Come in soon, though, okay?" Lupin smiled, patted her on the shoulder, and exited back into the party room.

Yukiko looked outward at the full moon, and smiled under her fedora, which she wore over her eyes most of the time, much in the fashion of her father. She raised the brim up from over her eyes, and thought back to the first time she came to the Lupin gang in need of their help. She had been just a little kid, then. She had never in a million years thought about what would she eventually become once she passed through the hotel room doors.

She had come a long way, and she had a feeling that the road ahead was going to be even longer and stranger than the one she had already traveled.


	50. Sympathy for the Devil

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lupin III… But Lupin IV… Oh, Yeah….

Hi!

Welcome to the last chapter of this mega-epic! Been a long ride, huh? It's weird… I never thought I'd be finally writing the last chapter! Oh, well… This epilogue is a brief taste of what's to come in the third part of this ongoing tale…. This extremely long ongoing tale… But no one really seems to mind, I take it. Once again, as always, I would love anyone and everyone's honest opinion on what they thought of the story as a total. I can hardly wait to show what I've been keeping under wraps for so long! Enjoy : ) 

Chapter Fifty

Years Later: Sympathy for the Devil

__

'And in the end,

The love you take,

Is equal to,

The love you make,'

--The Beatles, _'The End'_

Barcelona, Spain:

"So, you've heard about him too, eh?" one bar patron laughed as his friend relayed his tall tale.

"Heard about who?" inquired another patron as he sipped his drink.

"_El Blanco Diablo_," the one answered, "A man in an all white suit and hat…. Draws a gun quicker than a man can blink…. Many have seem his skill, but few have lived to tell about it."

"Oh, really? Then how do you know?" the third patron laughed wryly, taking another sip of Sangria in the process.

"Ah, I managed to escape the grasp of that grim reaper in white," the patron laughed heartily.

"What?" gasped the storyteller's friend, "You've seen Blanco Diablo?"

"Yes… And he is not Blanco Diablo…"

"Ah, then what is he?" inquired the third mystery bar patron.

"A girl in a suit and hat," laughed the storyteller, "_La Blanca Diabla_!"

"Oh, you're kidding!" his friend laughed, "It's a girl!"

"Not at all! I saw her with my own eyes, I swear it upon my mother's grave!"

"You swear too much," his friend muttered.

"I tell you—She's a young girl! Cannot be even in her thirties! She's quite lovely, I will admit."

"Oh, you had time to look? Was this before or after she tried to kill you?"

"Ah… She's an angel, but an angel of death, it seems… It's a shame," sighed the storyteller to his friend.

The third patron set her drink down, and looked down at the glass, "You're very intelligent, and very flattering, but not the best braggart in the world…"

The two men now noticed whom exactly they were speaking too. The he was a she, in a white suit, a white tie, a black dress shirt, black and white leather saddle shoes, and a white fedora with a black hatband. She had long black hair loosely tied back in a ponytail, and choppily cut bangs hung over her dark brown eyes. Her skin was of an almost olive tone, revealing perhaps some Mediterranean lineage.

"You…" the storyteller gasped, and stumbled out of his chair. His friend sat there a few moments, and then bolted out the door. The White Devil watched as the storyteller whom had been so cocky before tried to do the same moments later. She shot at the doorknob, causing it to bust. The storyteller looked back at her, terrified, and the few other patrons as well as the bartender quickly exited the premises.

"You stole from me…"

"It was just a dagger! A worthless dagger! I could not even sell it!"

"It was more than just a dagger!" snapped the gunwoman in response as she pointed her Combat Magnum at him once more, "Now give it back to me, before I shoot your friggin' kneecaps off!"

"Here, take it!" he threw the old Asian-style dagger to her, and she caught it, and tucked it away in a hidden pocket, "Are you happy now!?"

"Yeah, thanks…" she said quietly, "Now, I'm givin' you three seconds to get the hell out of here before you meet whoever the hell decided to make someone as low as you in the first place…"

"One last thing, a favor."

"I don't owe you anything," snapped the gunwoman in angry response.

"What is your true name?" he inquired as he slowly reached for a gun hidden in his belt.

He was too slow. She had shot him down just as he placed his hand on the gun handle. He gasped, slumped to the ground, and fell silent.

She looked downward at him, and shook her head, "What a waste…" she mumbled, and walked over to the bar, and found a bottle of Tequila. She took a small swig of it, shuddered, and threw it back down again, "You want to know my name, you scumbag? It's Jigen…. Yukiko Jigen… Although I've grown attached to 'Blanco Diablo' recently."

She turned and walked out of the bar, and sighed heavily to herself, "I guess I have to find another bar to hang out in, now." She mumbled as she quietly made her way down the dusty road, a gust of wind nearly sweeping her fedora off of her head in the process, "Jeeze, Dad—How'd you ever keep this thing on?" she laughed. "And how'd you ever keep going at this rate?" She added under her breath moments later.

~.~.~. The End, For Now .~.~.~


End file.
